Everyone Changes
by xFightingDreamersx
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke going through changes so we got Naru/Gaara Sasu/Saku and possible Kaka/Saku Naru/Shika yes YAOI and LEMON so I hope you like it and the majority will be teen but some parts escalate but I'll warn ya please review
1. A Day of Shopping

Ok so Naru/Gaara Sasu/Naru Sasu/Saku and maybe Saku/Kaka and possibly a little bit of shika/naru and with all of this we will definitely have some Yaoi

Alright this is about Naruto and Gaara mainly and a bit of Sasuke jealousy which leads to him proving his hederosexual ness and so this will contain Yaoi but if thats all youre here for once i've made them i will mark them as containing "mature themes" or not but i wont reveal who they include but please read the whole thing im gonna get like carpel tunnel or something from this. To avoid it being even longer than it has to be we Gaara is super best friends with naruto but thats it and he is no longer any kind of threat and people arent afraid of him but arent great friends either.

Ok so as youre reading you'll see these [Character name] but i probably wont have these all through out just dont get used to it cuz i get lazy infact i put those in because i didnt want to write "blah blah blah." said Naruto so yea i think youll be able to tell who is who and i wont make one character say two lines so it will always alternate so itll be easy

BEGIN THE STORY:

Naruto woke up a little hungover from the night before of drinking with his buddies which did not happen regularly so today was gonna be rough. He pulled himself off of his bed and drudged to the bathroom for a shower. He was moving so slowly due to his raging headache but he made it to the training grounds only about 20 minutes late and Kakashi was still not there. Luckily today would not be real training today they were out shopping for Sakura's birthday present.

"Naruto you're late again why can't you keep track of time I don't want to be out shopping for too long," [Sasuke]

"...guh...Sasuke please just...just...shhhhhh." [Naruto]

Naruto just didn't have the energy to fight with Sasuke today his headache was awful the only reason he was here was to find Sakura the perfect gift to make her swoon...hopefully...

"Whatever loser...when is Kakashi-sensei getting here already." [Sasuke]

At that moment Kakashi sensei walked up looking as if he was right on time instead of looking like he was 45 minutes late

"Hey you guys you ready to go shopping." [Kakashi]

"SENSEI ! You're so late whats wrong with you sheesh!" [Naruto]

As soon as he finished yelling that his head suddenly got a rush of pain and he immediately shut up. After some complaints to Kakashi's lateness by Sasuke they were ready to set off and find the perfect present. They gave Sasuke the job of finding out what she wanted which entailed him going to her house and non chalantly asking what she had been wanting without revealing they were shopping for her.

_Sasuke has returned from Sakura's at this point_

"Well Sasuke, how'd it go?" [Kakashi]

"Hmpf...she found out...she said anything we found would be great..." [Sasuke]

"Aw seriously Sasuke you let her find out now everything is ruined we sent you cause you told us you could do this without sounding suspicious, geez maybe we shouldn't go on that spy mission Grandma Tsunade gave us you're a dead give away." [Naruto]

"Alright, that's it." [Sasuke]

Sasuke lunged at Naruto kunai in hand ready to tear him to shreds and Naruto came back just as hard. They had each almost made contact when they both were sent in different directions by Kakashi ramming them both into two trees.

"Sasuke, Naruto today is not about you two fighting it's about Sakura's birthday. Once we've got the present then you can kill eachother four times over but we've missed her birthday ever since we've been a team and I'm not about to go through another nice dinner out with you two because we couldn't find a damn present now hurry up we'll search the market place at the border of four nations, I hear they have nice stuff go get ready and we might need to stay the night." [Kakashi]

_(Btw there is a place in the Naruto universe where four lands meet its like the leaf the sand and like land of rocks and land of forests or something like that)_

Later that day as Naruto was packing he got a visitor who just happened to be the one person he could not ask to tag along with him, Sakura, but after a while of talking he was able to get leave without telling her they were buying her gift but he had let it slip out which market they'd be at. Obviously Sakura was going to trail them it was inevitable but Naruto was still oblivious.

Team 7 headed for the market which was bout half a days travel but the roads got dangerous at night making it about a two day trip. Sakura trailed after them leaving an hour of space between them as not to be spotted she was only able to do this because she knew where the market was otherwise she'd be lost.

They arrived at the market full of all types of ninja Kakashi sent them all out to find the perfect gift for Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke searched all over but neither had any clue what she would want they thought about buying her some new clothes but without knowing her size they ran the risk of insulting her so they scrapped that idea. Naruto and Sasuke realized they were getting no where and decided to split up, Sasuke went to a perfume store while Naruto shopped around at a jewelry shop. Oddly enough browsing through the turquoise pendants was Naruto's great friend Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, whatcha doin' here you don't wear this stuff do you?" [Naruto]

"Oh Naruto..." he said blushing, "umm.. of course not this stuff isn't for me umm.. Temari sent me to pick up a few things...heh" [Gaara]

"Mhmm," he said doubtfully, " well whatever, so hey I'm getting Sakura a birthday present wanna walk with me I'm bored out of my mind" [Naruto]

"Oh well uh sure..." [Gaara]

"Well alright then lets head out," [Naruto]

Naruto and Gaara walked around for almost 45 minutes and Naruto was suprised at how much Gaara was able to pick out for Sakura but he paid no mind to it he did have an older sister who used him as a personal shopper after all. After awhile Naruto thought he should check and see if Sasuke had any luck but he was having too much fun with Gaara.

Meanwhile Sakura arrived but could not find any of her team anywhere which made her worry... what if they already knew she was there. She almost had a panic attack thinking about them watching her until she saw Sasuke sitting on a bench toward the center of the market place. She must've watched him for twenty minutes before realizing he was taking a nap... ugh

Back with Naruto and Gaara. They had found Sakura the perfect present, a brand new purse with matching earrings. Naruto and Gaara were pleased with themselves and treated themselves to a big ramen lunch, it wasn't as good as Ichiraku but close enough. As they leaving Naruto noticed a small area full of carnival rides just outside of the market area. Naruto wondered if it was even in business seeing as there were no customers but he suggested it none the less.

"Gaara Gaara! See those rides over there lets go on one of those look that one spins you in a circle while you sit in a chair that spins in a circle! HOW COULD IT GET ANY BETTER!"

"umm.. ok...is anyone running it still..."

"Ah come one Gaara of course someone is running it...maybe...let's just go check!"

"alright Naruto lets go...I'll pay since you just bought all those gifts"

"Wow ya mean it! You're the best Gaara I'll pay you back real soon I swear"

"it doesn't matter it's my treat.."

Naruto and Gaara went to get change for a ticket and when they returned to get on the ride there was a line granted it wasn't too short but it could only mean that the ride was awesome. Naruto got super pumped as they entered the line while Gaara stayed at an average level of excitement as usual. They waited for only about a minute until they got the ride started but they still weren't in the first group that could go on so more waiting awaited them. They started talking to pass the time.

"so...naruto...are you having fun?"

"Of course I am we bought ramen it doesn't get better plus we haven't seen eachother is so long I was starting to kinda miss you heh.."

"oh...well that's good I was missing you too..."

And with that it was their turn to get on the ride which had made them wait much longer than they thought but that also meant they would stay on longer

Meanwhile as much as Sakura loved watching Sasuke sleep she just had to find out what they were getting she thought she might be able to sneak up on Sasuke and peek in the bag. She approached the bench and as soon as she touched the bag Sasuke jolted awake and nearly killed her. She was so surprised fell face forward onto the bench. Sasuke was still groggy so it took him a second to realize it was just Sakura.

"S-s-sakura? What are you doing here.. urg did Naruto tell you what we're doing"

"Well actually Sasuke if you recall correctly that was you who told me"

"Oh...right anyway you really shouldn't be here Kakashi'll kill you"

"I just had to know what everyone was getting me, no offense but it's not exactly easy to return something here if I don't like it..."

"Urg..whatever..."

"Wanna take a walk?"

"Fine but after that you go back to the leaf Kakashi is keeping us here over night...earlier I saw a Makeout Paradise stand so we might be here a while"

So Sakura and Sasuke walked around talking about Naruto and Kakashi and all that good stuff

Meanwhile back at the rides (Naruto and Gaara)

Naruto and Gaara stepped up onto the ride, they were the only ones in their section but they still sat right next to eachother, there was a slight delay for the ride to start but it was alright they were having fun just talking to eachother. They were talking about how great the day had been when suddenly Gaara pressed his lips against Naruto's, it was passionate and wet and completely unexpected. Naruto was completely taken aback, he wasn't gay...right? He was enjoying this kiss and was also enjoying the one he shared it with. It had only been about 3 seconds before Naruto pulled back.

"I-i-i-i'm sorry Naruto...I was jus-s-t caught up in the moment..."

"Uh no no it was nice.."

"um Naruto could we not tell anyone about this...?"

"Oh right, yea sure I won't..."

With that the ride started spinning. Naruto was thinking about that kiss, he thought he was straight but...he liked it...a lot. He turned to Gaara looked him dead in the eyes and pushed his lips against his. Gaara was as shocked as Naruto was the first time but after the initial shock he started kissing him back. Naruto felt Gaara's tongue searching for an entrance which is just what Naruto gave him. Naruto ran his fingers through his coarse red hair and Gaara rubbed the blond's thighs. They continued kissing and probably would keep it up until the ride stopped.

MEANWHILE

Sakura and Sasuke were walking when they came across what appeared to be an extreme version of teacup ride.

"OOH SASUKE LOOK AT THAT RIDE...teacups how romantic..."

"Sakura I'm not going on that ride we're taking you home come on"

"But Sasuke...can we at least walk by it, I promise after that no more asking...PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEE"

"Urg...but it's so out of the way...fine you're so annoying"

The pair walk around the ride a few times until Sakura came to terms with the fact that Sasuke would not ride the ride. They were walking toward the market place, Sakura got to get one last look at her chance to have a kind of date with Sasuke. She watched as the teacups rounded with cute couples on dates "that coulda been me" she thought...she stared longingly at the teacups hoping Sasuke would change his mind. As she watched she walked slower and slower until she stopped in awe.

"Come on Sakura, you have to leave pretty soon, what's wrong why do you look so shocked, are you ok?"

"S-s-sasuke, I just saw something I CANNOT unsee..."

"What're you talking about what's wrong?"

"Look at the ride and wait..."

Sasuke watched as random people spun around having a great time what could Sakura possibly be talking about.

"Sakura it;s just a ride why are you-"

"KEEP WATCHING"

Sasuke looked back two more people went around before he saw what he thought was a dream it couldn't be happening the first emotion he expected was shock or disgust but that is not what he got. The first thought that came to Sasuke's mind was that he was jealous. Naruto kissing Gaara...that thought scared Sasuke, he wasn't jealous, Naruto's a guy he was a guy he like women...like Sakura she's a girl. Why was he jealous. He turned to Sakura who looked as though she just killed a puppy.

"Sakura, this probably isn't what it seems lets go before he see's us"

"Mm-m-hmm"

Sakura was shaking like a leaf barely able to walk but Sasuke just wanted to leave and sort his head out he didn't want to have to worry about Sakura. They got half way into the town leaving them in the open square. Sasuke's head was a mess and he knew if they stayed in the square much longer Kakashi would see them and be furious. He didn't care he wanted Sakura to be able to sort it out herself he needed to do the same but it would have to wait.

"Now Sakura we don't know what we saw..it's probably a huge misunderstanding...Sakura?"

But for a few more minutes Sakura would be unresponsive. Sasuke wanted to cry or did he, he didn't care Naruto could do whatever he wanted right...ugh he just needed to find somewhere to sit without being spotted his mind would have to wait a while.

"Sakura come on if we stay out here Kakashi'll eventually see you we don't want that"

"mmhmm..."

They walk out of the market square and into an area with water fountains a two empty benches. Sakura and Sasuke plopped down realizing that this whole event had taken place in a maximum window of 4 minutes.

"Sakura you ok...?"

"I'm just confused is all...how bout how"

"..."

"Sasuke should we tell him?"

"I don't know I just...you need to go back to Konoha"

"But Sasuke I can't just leave now I mean no it's not a dire situation but I want to straighten things ou- I mean sort things out before I leave"

"Sakura he can't know you were here or that we watched him do...that to a guy"

"I'm not leaving"

"Urgh Sakura fine but you can't stay with us you have to get your own hotel room or leave tonight...alright"

"Fine lets go get me one"

MEANWHILE

Gaara and Naruto had been making out the whole ride and hadn't come up for air yet. The ride slowly lurched to a stop and at that point they stopped kissing, looked at eachother and did not say a word. Blushing the awkwardly got off the ride said a one word good bye and walked away in to different directions. Naruto didn't know where Gaara was off too but he just wanted to forget that happened, he loved...right? Ugh "It never happened" he told himself but it did happen and he knew it but he'd deal with that later...he was off to find Sasuke to see if he'd found Sakura's gift yet.

At this point Sakura was in her own hotel room across the hall from the other's room a bit risky that Sasuke knew but he wanted her close by incase she tried talking to Naruto herself.

Naruto was completely physically and emotionally drained and he would just have to meet up with Sasuke at their hotel. Suprisingly when he got there Sasuke was in the room shakily making himself some instant ramen. Naruto walked in not knowing what happened but when their eyes met Sasuke couldn't stop blushing but for some reason still wished it was him not Gaara but he pushed those thoughts far back he needed to deal with th situation in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke did you find something for Sakura."

"Uuumm y-yea I-i did I g-g-got some perfume f-for her...diid you"

"Oh yeah I did Gaara know a lot since he has Temari so he helped me I got her earrings and a purse. Has Kakashi told you about his gift situation?"

"...no..."

"Umm ok any ramen left for me?"

"...yea..."

"Geez Sasuke don't talk my ear off!"

"...ok...I gotta go"

"Well where are you going?"

"...Kakashi..."

And with that he left leaving Naruto wondering what he did wrong as he made himself ramen. Sasuke fully intended on going to see Kakashi but once he was in the hall he couldn't move even though it wasn't a confrontation he felt like hinata after she sees Naruto...his face was red and his pants got...he couldn't see anyone like this especially not Kakashi...but to get these feelings from Naruto it didn't make sense he was straight he liked women like Sakura...

MEANWHILE

During all of this Kakashi had been reading the new issue of Makeout Paradise...and he still needed a gift for Sakura but the book was so good Sakura would have to wait.


	2. What's Wrong Sasuke

New Chapter to Everyone Changes so I hope you like it cuz i did always intend for this to be multiple chapters.

RECAP

[So we left off with Team 7 minus Sakura going to find Sakura a birthday present at a huge market where four nations meet so the leaf villiage can go without needing a pass and so can the sand. So they get there and split up to find her a gift and shes tagged along but no one knows yet so then Naruto and Gaara meet up and get a gift and as that happens Sakura find Sasuke asleep she tries to see what hes bought he which wakes him so then Sasuke tell Sakura to go home before Kakashi finds out and makes them go another time without her but Sakura asks for a walk before she leaves so they walk around the park. Now Gaara and Naruto are on the ride and its like a teacup ride and they start making out and Sakura and Sasuke spot them freak out and then Sasuke feels jealous and what not but now Sakura won't leave until she gets answers so Sasuke books her another hotel room because it's far out about a half day trip but you cant travel at night with things that u bought there so they were staying anyway but now sakura is too. So Naruto is trying to convince himself he's not gay and so is Sasuke and the whole time that was happening Kakashi was at a Makeout Paradise stand reading (i dont need him yet) and thats about it]

Naruto was making himself some ramen thinking about the way Sasuke left in such a hurry he wondered if he saw what happened and the more he thought about that the more he thought about what happened...sitting in the teacups staring at Gaara and just going for it...what bothered him most was that he'd liked it...he was straight right?

MEANWHILE

Sasuke was worried he figured there was something wrong with him why would he be jealous of Gaara...he liked women like Sakura...he then remembered he was standing right outside of the door to their room and he didn't want to see Naruto again until he gathered himself so he opened the door across the hall to Sakura's room.

"Oh...hey Sasuke... ya know I was thinking, there is no reason not to talk to Naruto I mean there's nothing to be ashamed of if Gaara was a woman we wouldn't be so shocked...that didn't sound right but you know what I mean"

Sasuke thought about what she said, she was accepting that Naruto and Gaara was ok. He didn't know why but he got very mad and angry and upset when she said that he just wanted to leave and maybe if he had nothing bad would've happened.

"SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! Naruto is a man he's supposed to like women and he's definitely NOT supposed to kiss other guys it's just not right!"

"Sasuke what are_ you_ saying! Naruto's our friend and comrade and we need to accept him for what he is and what he is is nothing wrong Sasuke!"

"Sakura...I don't know if I can accept this..."

"Maybe that is why he's hiding it Sasuke, we can accept him as the Jinnchuriki he is compared to that this is minor."

Sasuke thought over this. The thought of Naruto with Gaara...it didn't trigger the right feelings...why why why was he jealous and upset.

"Sakura why can't he jusst be in love with you again and make this whole thing go away..."

"Sasuke do you even hear yourself, you can't help who you love, trust me I know and he must be going through a lot right now and I want us to be there for him. I'm not asking you to pick up guys with him or anything like that just don't judge him for it."

"It's not possible..."

Sakura and Sasuke stared at eachother for a while both thinking over what they had seen. Sakura was thinking about why Naruto hadn't told them and then she wondered if this was a one time thing or if he even knew himself. Sasuke on the other hand was angered by the fact that if they hadn't split up to day it could've been him. He didn't want to think those thoughts, men should be men. He got a sudden urge to prove his manhood and took two slow steps toward Sakura and took he head in his hands and kissed her.

Sakura just about turned to jelly she was in heaven sweet sweet heaven. Sasuke licked her bottom lip and soon his tongue was in her mouth. Sakura was in such a blissful state she almost died and went to heaven but Sasuke wasn't he couldn't stop picturing Naruto. The fact that Naruto was on his mind bothered him because he preferred him over Sakura. He couldn't take it anymore he was a man and men like women. He started his way up the back of Sakura's shirt. Sakura was reeling but she was worried as to where this would lead. Sasuke couldn't get Naruto out of his mind Sakuras lips turned to Narutos and Sakuras warm back turned to Naruto's too but he knew a few things that he couldn't imagine as Naruto's. Sasuke maneuvered his hands to the small of her back then moved them to just below her breasts. Sakura at this point hoped it wouldnt go any farther, she wasn't ready for this although she had dreamed about it multiple times. With Sasuke's hand under he shirt she got less and less comfortable but didn't say anything. Not to slowly and not to fast Sasuke moved his hands up and took both her breasts into his hands. At that moment Sakura stepped away quickly, panting slightly from such a long kiss.

"Sasuke what...what are you doing"

"Sakura I want you, now."

"No Sasuke...I'm not ready for all that..."

"Sakura I will not be denied I want you and I will have you."

"Sasuke what's wrong you and I both know you don't want me..."

"Sakura. Come. Here."

"Sasuke stop, you're scaring me"

Sasuke knew that Sakura wasn't ready but he had to prove to himself that he liked women he had to. He didn't want to hurt Sakura but this was the only way. He motioned to Sakura to come over to him but she refused. Sasuke advanced towards her. He was shocked when she didn't move but as he got closer he saw her shaking realizing she was frozen with fear.

MEANWHILE

While Sasuke was talking to Sakura, Naruto had headed out in search of Kakashi. He had a few questions lined up for him seeing as he was a father figure to Naruto. He first check the Makeout Paradise stand. Oddly enough he wasn't there, Naruto would've waited for Kakashi there knowing he'd return but he didn't want to look like a perv so he soon set off thinking that after all that 'reading' he must be hungry. He set out for every ramen shop in the market place.

TRANSITION BACK TO SASUKE AND SAKURA

Sasuke didn't know if he could go through with this, but in his mind he had to. He reached out to Sakura's forearm and pulled her roughly towards her and started kissing her neck. She tried resisting, she pulled back and tried pushing him off. Sasuke's frustration was building and building with every push she gave him. Finally his frustration and anger became to much, he stopped kissing Sakura and backhanded her face leaving it bleeding.

Sakura couldn't understand what was wrong with Sasuke he was never like this. She was confused and in a daze she couldn't think straight. She suddenly remembered what was happening. Her face was throbbing but that wouldn't stop her she pushed and pulled trying to get away. As she struggled Sasuke's rage built he slapped her again, harder and took her by the throat not enough to cut off her breathing but enough to make her eyes well up as he forced he into a wall.

"Sakura. Stop. Struggling. You're always flirting with me, you don't want to be a tease do ya?"

"Sasuke ple-please stop...this isn't like you...you don't want to do this..."

Sasuke slapped her even harder this time.

"SAKURA SHUT UP. Now take off your shirt."

"No Sasuke..."

Sasuke stepped purposefully towards her, scaring her to death but God help her she wouldn't let it show. She knew there was something wrong. Sasuke had walked over to her and began undressing her starting with her shirt. She struggled furiously, Sakura didn't want her first to be like this even if it was with Sasuke. He got fed up with her struggling and took a strong hold on her hair pulling her head back. Sakura wanted nothing but to cry right now, but she wouldn't. She was trying desperately to think of how to get out of this. She called for Naruto but she got no answer. Sasuke managed to get he shirt off and was starting on her bottoms.

Sakura was covering herself with her arms yelling for Naruto thinking he was across the hall. Sasuke thought this too and quickly covered her mouth and rushed he to the bedroom. He laid her down on her back and tried taking her panties of sexily to make her feel less uncomfortable. His efforts were futile as she was still struggling violently so violently in fact that she got a kick in Sasuke's stomach. Her kick was hard but not as forceful as usual so Sasuke was winded but not incapacitated. He took of his pants leaving him in his boxers as her climbed over Sakura.

MEANWHILE

Naruto finally ran into Kakashi at a sushi bar. Naruto had all of these questions lined up but as soon as he saw the fatherly face he grew sheepish. All he could manage to ask was about Sakura's present. Kakashi looked a tad shameful when he told Naruto that he'd spent the day..._reading. _Naruto sat down for some sushi seeing as Kakashi was buying. After they finished they went off in search of yet another present.

AND BACK AGAIN

"S-s-sasuke...please"

Sasuke ignored her pleas, he started taking off her bottoms as he pinned he shoulders down and somewhat pinned her legs down with his. Sasuke was suprised when suddenly Sakura's body had all at once stopped struggling as he got her panties off. He tried looking her in the eyes but she had closed them, he looked closer and saw very few tears as she was obviously holding them in. He didn't have time for remorse. He took off his shirt and boxers.

MEANWHILE

YES. Naruto had found Sakura a gift from Kakashi, a newly published chakra technique book, and once they got back to the apartment Naruto figured he'd be able to muster up the courage to ask the questions he needed answers to.


	3. A Father and a Brother

By the way if the conversation is more than 2 people i will do this after whatever they said [Character's Name] because I like my dialogue really separate so i dont put in the "said Character's name" I just don't like the way it looks I'll put these in but maybe not throughout the scene or anything the idea is to get you not confused but you can ignore it. so...there

RECAP: Naruto found Kakashi and Sasuke is trying to rape Sakura THERE IS NO SAKU/KAKA THE RELATIONSHIP IS DAUGHTER-FATHER ISH OK.

Sasuke climbed over Sakura as she struggled trying to make it more pleasure able but with her struggling came more of his rage and he slapped her where he had before reopening the wound that she had almost healed. She froze he went down to finish taking her panties off which with much struggling he did successfully. He started licking her slit slowly and deeply. She was almost enjoying it but she didn't want it to happen this way. She struggled and nearly crushed his head between her legs. He pulled his head back in pain while she was struggling to get up. _If she just would've waited she would've liked that alot,_ Sasuke thought. He soon realized she was trying to leave, she got off the bed and tried getting away but i was no use she braced herself for yet another slap like the ones before.

Sasuke knew continually slapping her wouldn't do anything new so he since he saw her close her eyes for a slap her had an opportunity. He shoved two fingers into Sakura and broke her. Sakura cried out in pain, she sounded like she was crying but when he looked at her no tears were flowing. As she was screaming he threw her on the bed and immediately began thrusting...fast. Sakura was in so much pain, she even sounded like she was crying but she would not let go of a single tear.

The more Sasuke thrusted inside of her the more blood stained the sheets. Sakura was still screaming and Sasuke knew she wasn't enjoying this and neither was he but he was going to finish if it killed him. Sasuke wouldn't near climax and at this point he just wanted to get it over with. He knew a sure way to get him there faster and he'd do it no matter how much he didn't want to. Sasuke forgot Sakura and imagined her as Naruto. He came almost instantly, his juices flowing out of Sakura. Sakura had slipped out of consciousness due to the pain. Sasuke, leaving himself inside her, collapsed on top of her exhausted. He fell alseep but woke up only minutes later.

Sasuke's member was soaking from what he'd just done to Sakura and he didn't feel anymore like a man. His emotions were all wrong he was mad at what he did which he knew was the right reaction but he was also mad at Sakura. This wasn't her fault yet he felt almost like it was. Sakura woke up with Sasuke still in her, she remembered passing out from the pain she wanted to cry so badly but Sasuke was still there.

"S-s-sasuke...why...?"

"Shut the hell up Sakura, you know what you did"

Sasuke's words even surprised himself but he didn't care he just wanted the situation to be done with.

"W-what _I _did...?"

"Yeah Sakura what you did, you teased me all these years and struggled when I needed you and you made me do all of this."

Sakura watched as the anger filled his eyes and she expected another slap. Sasuke brought his hand back for a slap but half way through he turned it into a punch to the stomach. Sakura doubled over in pain and shock, she then remembered they were both naked and Sasuke was half in her. She got her bearings and moved towards the head of the bed and tried to get up. Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her arm and jerking her towards him. He squeezed her face hard.

"If, you tell anyone I'll come back for more."

He knew it was a lie but he didn't want this getting out. Sakura nodded on the brink of tears. They both knew she was too stubborn to cry infront of him in this situation. Sasuke used her face to throw her back down on the bed. Sasuke put on his clothes as Sakura lied on the blood stained bed hurting badly. Sasuke walked over to her. Sakura was preparing for impact and with good reason. Sasuke left her with yet another hard hit to the face cutting her lip. He pulled her up by her hair and lifting her off the bloody sheets and forcing her to look at him he then kissed her tenderly but without love. Then he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against a wall giving her scars and bruises. She fell to the ground coughing. Mumbling Sasuke's name as he left her there.

As Sasuke was walking out Kakashi and Naruto turned the corner into the hall.

"HEY, SASUKE! Where'd ya go?"

Sasuke saw who was calling and dashed in the other direction.

Naruto was still pondering how to phrase his questions but Kakashi was wondering why he was acting so suspiciously. He soon got his answer when he heard blood curdling screams and loud labored sobbing. Kakashi dashed to what he did not yet know was Sakura's room Naruto not far behind.

Sakura was screaming and sobbing on the floor. How could Sasuke do this to her. Suddenly she heard the door kick in and she stopped crying immediately but by the time the two were in her room it was too late to cover herself up.

[THIS CONVO IS BETWEEN KAKASHI AND SAKURA]

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto and Kakashi on the brink of tears. She soon remembered she was naked, she didn't want her father figure and brother figure seeing her like this. She quickly resumed her sobbing and yelling.

"Kaka...Naruto.,..Oh...GO AWAY...DON'T LOOK"

Kakashi knew neither of them was looking at her that way, he hadn't even noticed the nudity for he had been summing up her wounds, but none the less...

"Naruto, turn around...NOW"

He did as Kakashi said.

Kakashi grabbed a blanket off the bed and came behind Sakura wrapping her up in it and covering her completely. He hugged Sakura but not too hard as to not agitate her wounds. She sobbed even louder, Naruto turned around and ran to Sakura resulting in two, simultaneous, comforting hugs. They sat there until Sakura's sobbed turned to crying and her crying turned to a slight sniffle.

Naruto and Kakashi were looking at her new wounds. Naruto was focused only on Sakura's wounds, Kakashi was too but he'd also tried to deduce as much from the situation without having to ask. All he could figure was someone robbed her while she was in the bath. That would explain the wound the blood on the bed and the busted wall that fit her body and bruises.

Kakashi and Naruto were holding back tears she was a daughter and a sister to them, they couldn't bear to see her this way.

"Sakura...a-are you ok...?" [Naruto]

Sakura was not ready to talk, she wanted to desperately but she couldn't form the words. She slowly realized she was crying yet again.

Kakashi started gently rubbing her back, careful of her bruises and cuts. Naruto had move to the side of her and put his arm around her shoulders gently. They both had deduced that she wasn't ready to tell them what happened. Naruto sat down next to Sakura still with his amr around her shoulder.

"Sakura...why don't we run you bath..eh?" [Kakashi]

Kakashi took her silence as a yes and went two rooms over to run the bath leaving her and Naruto alone, hoping he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"S-sas-suke..."

"Sakura?... What happened here?"

"H-he ch-changed Naruto..."

"Who changed Sakura? What happened..."

Sakura started sobbing but she knew he needed to hear the truth, all of it everything leading up to this point.

"W-w-well w-we were walking by the um.. teacups...me and Sasuke...and we-we saw y-y-ou...and Sasuke-e was a little..shocked and he'd been acting funny... then he came over...and..."

Naruto froze...both of them had seen him...and Gaara. He wanted to interrupt but he let her continue.

"He was saying men should be men...and I-i told him..to ac-cept it-t...but he wouldn't... I don't know why-y...but he looked the way I look when some other girl is with him... everytime I talked about-t it...and-d he started mumbling things-s like he'd prove-e it to himself... I think he's confused-d...and then he came towards-s me...an-"

Naruto cut her off, she didn't want to say it anymore than he wanted to hear it.

"Sakura, y-you don't have to say it..."

"It's not his-s fault-t...it's mine...I always flirt with him a-and I st-truggled..."

"NO, Sakura that's not true you didn't do anything to deserve this."

Right then Kakashi entered.

"Ok, the bath's ready..." [Kakashi]

"Mhmm..." [Sakura]

Sakura got up with the blanket and Naruto's arm wrapped around her. Naruto took a step to Kakashi letting go of Sakura for a second but she knew he was returning. He went to whisper something to Kakashi.

"Sensei...I-I-I'm going with her...it's ok.."

He pulled away Kakashi looked exceedingly confused. He looked over at Sakura for confirmation. She nodded at him. Kakashi knew Naruto wouldn't do anything but he was wondering why Sakura let him go with but he let it be he didn't want to stir anything up.

Naruto stepped back over to Sakura and walked her over to the bathroom. Kakashi watched them pass until they shut the door. He then turned his attention to cleaning up the bloodstains and the hole in the wall. He was still wondering what had caused all of this.


	4. Fixed Up

RECAP : Sasuke has taken off after raping Sakura and Kakashi and Naruto have found her Kakashi doesn't know whats going on because he ran a bath but Naruto does and he also knows that Sakura saw him and Gaara. So Naruto is gonna sit with Sakura while she's in the bath an Kakashi is just gonna clean so far.

Sakura and Naruto entered the bathroom. Sakura still wasn't sure about Naruto but at this point he'd had already seen eveything. Sakura was understandably scared when Naruto took a step toward her to take her blanket.

"Sakura...you can't take a bath with this on, you saw me...it's ok"

"Ok but..just...just close your eyes until I get into the bath ok..."

"Heh, ok Sakura"

Naruto grabbed the blanket closed his eyes and slid it off of her. As promised he kept his eyes closed until she said it was ok. Naruto looked over at her and noticed she winced at the water. He also noticed it soon turned from the water hurting to the water healing. Naruto sat cross legged leaning his side on the tub and facing Sakura.

"Sakura...this this isn't your fault, you need to know that"

"Hmm...can we just change the subject"

"Um ok...so you uh saw me and uh...on the teacups..."

"Umm..yes I did...oh but I completely support you"

"Well thank you but...I'm just not really sure what...what's going...on...I was gonna as Kakashi Sensei..."

"Well, I'm here..."

"I don't know...I think these questions are...for a man..."

"I'll have to do my best then."

"Gee Sakura...I I mean they...you wouldn't get it..."

"Alright but I think I'm just as apt to answer these questions as Kakashi is...hey would you hand me that soap?"

"Ya think so so eh..."

"Yep I do."

It got silent as Sakura moved her hands down to wash away Sasuke's remnants from her body. Sakura needed someone to talk about this to. She started crying. Then she turned her heads towards Naruto and proceeded to tell him what he'd stopped her from saying earlier.

MEANWHILE

Kakashi gathered up the sheets and went to the kitchen to them in the sink. He got the stains out as much as he could but it only turned from crimson to orange. He didn't want anything left to remind Sakura of whatever happened so he threw them out. He then got to thinking why wasn't Sasuke here if anyone he could've stopped whoever did this. He then recalled that before he fled he stepped out of Sakura's room. He still didn't even suspect Sasuke did anything but he was wondering why he'd left. He hadn't taken anything worth stealing with him so if he was on his way back to Konoha it was ok. He shrugged it off, he'd figure it out sooner or later. He then realized that Sakura would be staying with them tonight . He went across the hall to fix up her bed and ordered some dinner seeing as it was already 7:30.

BACK AGAIN

Naruto looked up at her when he heard he start to speak.

"...Ya know it was my first..."

"Sakura you don't have to te-"

"No, I need to tell someone...I'd always wanted him to be my first...I wasn't ready...he kissed me after I yelled at him...to me nothing was wrong i just thought he was falling in love with me...like I always hoped he would...then he put his hand up the back of my shirt...and then he brought his hand around and and I...I pushed him away and and he grabbed me by my arm...and it hurt, I didn't think he would hurt me..."

"Sakura..."

Sakura's breathing was almost labored as she continued. Naruto's eyes had welled up too.

"Well, he told me I tease him and he slapped me everytime a struggled...then he told me to...take my shirt off and I...I said no and he came toward me like...like he was going to kill me and he forced it off and ...he hit me for struggling...I called out for you...so he grabbed my throat...then he took me in the...other room and he tried taking off my bottoms but...i kicked him in the stomach...but he recovered fast and pinned me down and...he tried..."

"Sakura...you needed me...you called for me..."

"No it wasn't your fault...please listen...I want someone to know everything that happend...I'm just sorry it has to be you..."

"Don't be Sakura..."

At this point Sakura was openly crying and Naruto was trying to hide the fact that he too was crying. He wanted to be strong for her.

"Well um...he took of my...um..well my underwear...and he tried to kiss me there and I...I tried to push him off and I almost got up but he grabbed me again...and I thought he was about to slap me but...*sob* but instead...when I closed my eyes for the slap...he broke me with his fingers and I was bleeding a little... and he threw me on the bed and he started and..."

"Sakura...I..."

"It hurt bad...very bad and I was in and out of consciousness and he did it so hard...that's how all the blood got on the sheets...I think I should be the one cleaning those...when I woke up he was on top of me and still in me...he was going to slap me again but he punched my stomach instead...and he told me it was my fault...and i tried getting him out of me and so I moved towards the top of the bed...but he stopped me and he jerked me towards him by my arm...and he grabbed my face and told me if I told anyone he'd come back for more and thew me byb my face onto the bed..."

"...Sakura...I'm so sorry..."

"Well anyway after that I thought he'd just leave...but he got up and...he pulled me off the bed by my hair...and he kissed me coldly...it was awful...then her grabbed my throat and shoved me against that wall and broke it from under me...*sob*...and then he left...and then you guys came..."

"Sakura ...that's awful, I should've been here to help...I'm so sorry"

"No, it's not your fault..."

"Let me wash your back.."

Naruto got up and sat behind Sakura on the edge of the tub. He started washing over the bruises and cuts. The more he washed the worse he felt, he should've been there. This was his fault in his mind.

"N-naruto...this isn't your fault either, remember that."

"Thank you Sakura, I'll make this up to you for the rest of my life."

As he said this tears rolled from his eyes and Sakura could hear it in his voice that he was crying.

"Naruto if I could stay with you and Kakashi-Sensei tonight..."

"Sakura I'm pretty sure Kakashi-Sensei has already made us all dinner."

"Naruto, one more thing, I do want to answer those questions so save them, and if you could tell Kaka-Sensei...what happened before I get out..."

"Sure thing..."

Naruto finished washing her back and left the bathroom. He left the door cracked and walk through the small apartment like hotel room. As soon as he was out of earshot he started sobbing at what happened to Sakura. He was holding them back as much as he could but they wouldn't stop. He walked over to the room across the hall where Kakashi had made a whole feast for them. Even though Kakashi was the last person Naruto wanted to cry in front of that's just what he did.

"Kakashi Sensei Sakura wanted me to tell you what happened, she doesn't think she could tell you face to face..."

"Well what could be so bad..."

"...It was Sasuke...he...raped her...and those cuts and bruises were from him too..*sob*...she was a virgin..."

Kakashi dropped the plate he drying and crashed to the floor. Sakura had figured by the plate crashing that Naruto had found Kakashi, she wasn't sure he'd told him but she still figured it was time to get out of the tub, before she completely shriveled up. She stepped out still incredibly sore and wrapped a towel around her hair and one around her body. She started walking out the bathroom. Trying to think where she'd put her bag with fresh clothes.

As she continued out of the bathroom she heard Kakashi and Naruto talking...she heard them saying that she'd be staying with them that night. She was so relieved she did not want to be by herself. Although she seemed recovered she was still crying the tears wouldn't stop. Her breathing was unaffected so she herself didn't even notice it when she was drying off.

She was hoping for a quick recovery from this but she knew that wasn't going to happen physically or mentally. She went into the room the incident had happened in. She was shocked to see that someone had taken up the bloody sheets. Then she remembered where that blood came from and blushed thinking she should've washed them. She walked over to he dresser and got our some fresh clothes not wanted to put the others on.

She got dressed relatively fast. She opened the door and at the same time from the other end Naruto pushed the door open too. He was panting and his eyes were watering.

"Sa-sakura *pant* I couldn't f-find you *pant* and this door was shut I-I thought...*pant* uh nevermind...anyway Kakashi-Sensei said that he did in fact plan on you staying with us so um... you go over to our room and I'll pack your things ok...?"

"Oh...yea sure I should help you pack thought I mean it i my mess."

"No, you go over to our room, Sensei's waiting..."

"...Thank you Naruto..."

As Sakura was leaving she gave Naruto a light kiss and walked out, leaving Naruto blushing. Naruto started packing for Sakura he bent down to pick up the clothes off the floor. He noticed they had blood on them from her busted lip. He couldn't pack them like this. He went to the bathroom to wash them in the sink. He came in and noticed that Sakura had forgotten to drain the bath. He rolled up his sleeve and was about to reach for the drain, when he looked at the water he noticed it was slightly bloody from all of the dried blood. Naruto thought he had stopped but at sight he laid his head on his arm and began sobbing once more.

Sakura left Naruto and walked across the hall to the other's room. As she came in she saw Kakashi drying dishes by hand. When he heard the door open he turned around as fast as she'd ever seen someone turn their head. When he saw it was Sakura he dropped the plate in the sink along with the towel, this time the plate was ok. He ran over to her, tears in his eyes, bent down half way and hugged her, one hand on her back and one on the back of her neck. Sakura was extremely shocked but when she realized what was happened she hugged him right back.

They stayed locked in that hug for only about 5 seconds before Kakashi started crying. He didn't want her to know, he was supposed to be strong but his quivering body gave him away. She assumed that if Kakashi was crying so was Naruto. She thought back and now she too was crying, her crying was much louder and harder than Kakashi's, Kakashi only hugged her tighted and Sakura did the same, burying her face in his shoulder. She realized how loud she was being when Naruto came barging in.

"SAKURA...oh sorry..."

They quickly let the hug go. Sakura let go because she didn't want Kakashi-Sensei thinking she was weak, Kakashi was afraid she'd think he was weak seeing as he too had been crying.

"It's ok Naruto...you didn't do anything wrong"

"I got your things packed..."

"...Thank you Naruto..."

Sakura was clearly thanking him for more than packing for her. She came closer and hugged him tightly too. Naruto hugged her back as both of their crying subsided. During this time Kakashi had gone to the bathroom to ice his eyes so to not look like he, their greatly esteemed sensei, had just cried in the arms of a young girl half his size.

Once their crying had stopped, Sakura took her bag to the third room that would've been Sasuke's. She came out and saw the huge feast they'd prepared for her. They were all of her were all sniffly no matter how much Kakashi tried to cover it. Naruto and Sakura's eyes were still red. She sat down for a feast lasting for over and hour. After all of that food they were stuffed although oddly enough Kakashi ate the most.


	5. Nightmares

RECAP: Naruto knows the details and Sakura asked him to tell Kakashi for her so he does and hes crying and after he tells Kakashi he starts crying lightly. Sakura's out of the bath and she gets dressed then Naruto sas shes staying in their room and she goes in there while he packs her stuff. She walks in and Kakashi hugs her like immediately and then he crys then she cries then Naruto comes in and she hugs him and they all cry and then she takes her bag to her room and then they feast.

Everyone was stuffed and ready to sleep. Naruto looked like he could pass out right there. They all got up to goto bed.

"Hey as your squad leader I'm going out for a bit and I expect you to stay put. I should be back by morning."

Although they wondered as to where he was going they knew better than to ask. The nodded and Kakashi was off.

"Well, I'm off to sleep then goodnight Naruto."

"Yea good night"

He watched as she walked away then he remembered.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I-I still have those...questions...and Kakashi's gone so..."

"Oh right! Sure, shoot"

"Um well lets go in my room...it's...safer"

Sakura let Naruto walk her to his room and they sat on his bed. His was much more comfortable than her own mattress. She talked a big game but she wasn't sure she could answer all of these, she kind of hoped they weren't as bad as he made them out to be. He told her to wait there while he got her a surprise. While he was gone she realized how cold Naruto's room was, much colder than the rest of the apartment like hotel room. She was pretty sure he wouldn't mind if she got under the covers. She warmed up almost immediately, then Naruto stepped in with what was quite a surprise.

"Here ya go Sakura, your favorite before-bed snack, warm milk and honey with sliced apples."

[If that's not the best snack you ever heard of somethings off]

"Oh! Naruto you remembered...thank you.."

Although she was incredibly full she was going to eat this. Naruto's mind calmed when he ate as did most peoples'. These questions would go by easy with this fantastic snack. She could tell he made this by himself, he was the only one in the group other than Kakashi who simply could not handle apple cutting. She didn't care at least he got all of the seeds out. Naruto put the tray of snacks in between them. He too noticed it was freezing in his room so he also got under the covers. He chugged half the milk and Sakura could hear him trying to make the words to form the questions. She was almost as nervous as he, she did make him promise to save them for her but she wasn't sure now.

"Well...um m-me and Gaara...he did that first...and um...he I mean I was shocked...and he backed off...and then I wish he hadn't and...I..did that...to him-m...and um...is something wrong?..."

Sakura could answer this one. She was just worried her answer would come out as shaky as the question. She looked over to Naruto who turned his head away, she noticed he was blushing. Sakura was determined a confident answer was what he needed and that's what she would give him!

"Well Naruto, it could've been a spur of the moment reaction, it might not have been Gaara, it might have just been the fact that you got kissed. I sorry but it might help if I knew this next thing...um...d-did...your p-pants...get...tighter...? Remember I'm training to be a medical ninja so you should feel comfortab-"

Naruto cut her off.

"If anything I feel comfortable asking these questions because I feel like we're close, I'm actually glad you asked to hear them I'm not sure I would've ended up asking Kakashi...but to answer your question...maybe a little..."

Sakura blushed but tried to hide it and Naruto did the exact same thing. Sakura knew exactly what was going on but she didn't quite know how to phrase it.

"Ok then Naruto, one more thing...would you have done the same if the person who kissed you was say...a girl?"

"Well, um...I suppose I would've but I'm not sure..."

"Let me rephrase that..hmm. Ok got it. If that wasn't Gaara would you have still done that?"

"Ok...well um...I think it depends, if it was you of course, if it was any other guy...other than Shika and Neji...no I don't think I would..."

He tried to muffle the part about Shikmaru and Neji, but Sakura heard it none the less. She really had it in her head but she wanted to let him ask the rest of his questions.

"Oh, well you could be in...love with the afore mentioned people maybe just physically but I think Gaara is something more to you...that doesn't mean you don't like women, it could but it might not...and it's definitely not wrong...next question."

"In...l-love with a man...anyway um my next question has already been answered kinda so...I'll skip to the next one...um when I uh...kissed him...my um...you know...got um...e-e-ere-"

Sakura blushing profusely as she cut him off, even though she was a medical ninja in training she didn't want to hear...that...from her best friend...

"I-I-I get the picture...and um...that happens to you...down there when...you get...aroused..."

"Um...ok..."

"Let me continue...so this happens when...you're attracted to someone...sexually...and an e-e-erection-n happens when you start doing things or talking about things...that get you...in the mood-d..."

"What do you mean..?"

"Ok well, when you g-get a um you know what, it means...you want to have...sex...and if you love the person you're with and are physically and sexually attracted too...then it happens more often...getting you prepared to...do it...so since you were kissing...and since you probably love Gaara...your body was preparing you for what it thought that was leading to..."

"Um but...Gaara is a man...doesn't my...you know...know that...how are you supposed to do that with a guy..."

"Didn't you get these kinds of talks from yo-"

Sakura stopped herself realizing that, no, Naruto didn't have the sex talk from his parents, he had none. She had assumed he just...knew...she then thought if I tell him this he might never be able to look at me in the eye...or...it could make your bond stronger...she assumed the later not wanting to just turn him over to Iruka or Kakashi.

"Mm...nevermind...um well both men and women can experience this without anyone from the opposite sex...but for men...you well you don't necessarily need to um enter...but that's true for anyone...but if you do want to enter...you go in through...the um...um...um...a-a-nus..."

There was a very long pause. They were both blushing hard, very very hard.

MEANWHILE

While Sakura was informing Naruto about all the ins and outs of what he was asking Kakashi was going to go after Sasuke. He had almost left the market place but he'd promised Naruto and Sakura that he'd be back by morning and it would take him all night over there. He decided that he'd find some decorations to spruce up Sakura's party which was in 3 days...who was going to come? He knew the rookie nine should be there but...Sasuke...he shouldn't go but he didn't want to make that decision without consulting. He would've gone back and asked but he figured they were asleep by now so instead of going to his hotel room he went to Sakura's. It hadn't hit him how bad Sasuke had hurt Sakura physically and mentally but when he saw all the damage done to the walls and floors...he lay there crying and eventually cried himself to sleep.

AND BACK AGAIN

"So...thats how it works...eh...heh...bet that hurts..."

"It hurts the first time no matter what..."

"Oh...right...sorry..."

"Anyway next question..."

"Um right...well when it got that way it stayed...up...for a while...anyway to make that stop-p...?"

Sakura knew the answer Lady Tsunade had made her read up on every uncomfortable detail there was, but how could she tell Naruto...

"Before I answer that, Naruto are you completely comfortable with me...?"

"Oh...of course...I mean, just today, we've been through a lot..."

"Ok...good...well to get rid of that um...bulge...you do something called...m-masturbating...both men and women do it...it's natural"

"Um...what's that..."

"Well, it's like...having..sex..with...yourself..."

"Ok...how do I do it..."

"Naruto before I answer that, you're completely comfortable with me right?"

"I already said yes..."

"Ok...it may sound awkward but you start by wrapping your hand around the base of your...p-penis...and you rub up and down squeezing slightly..."

"Ok and how long do I do that..."

"Trust me you'll know when to stop..."

"Ok...so do other people do that...?"

"Oh of course...even women"

"Ok well those were my questions...that was kinda awkward..."

"I keep telling you it's strictly medical..."

There was a pause that seemed to last for ages but in reality it was only about 4 seconds, 4 very long seconds.

"Ok then um goodnight Naruto, thank you for the snack...and for confiding in me"

"Goodnight Sakura...and thank you for not judging me..."

Sakura leaned over the tray to give Naruto a hug. As she pulled back she kissed him on the forehead and walked down the hall to her room. Naruto put the tray on top of the dresser in his room and got back under the covers to go to sleep. Sakura went into her room she felt good about their talk. She washed her face and went to bed. Naruto was sleeping fine as usual but Sakura was tossing and turning, she was having a horrible nightmare about Sasuke. She knew she was asleep but she just couldn't wake up. Finally she woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. She started having to fight tears. Even that didn't wake Naruto up.

She didn't want to go back to sleep, she was afraid of her own mind. She thought that maybe Naruto had woken up. She half conciously knew he wasn't but she left her room and peeked inside his just incase. Kakashi had heard the screaming and then footsteps he was half asleep and not fully alert but he was afraid, what if Sasuke had returned. He was doing his best to be stealthy in his attempts to catch Sasuke off guard, but he was still asleep and very disorientated seeing as he forgot he was in a different room. He almost fell into the bath.

Sakura was unaware of Kakashi's attempts to save her, mainly because she didn't need saving. The last thing she wanted to do was wake Naruto, so she walked down the hall toward Kakashi's she'd feel no remorse waking him up. For all she knew he'd been out drinking all night although she highly doubted that. She creaked the door open but to her surprised his bed was empty. She figured she'd just go back to her bed, she went and got a glass of water and stumbled back to her room just as she reached her doorway Kakashi burst in.

"K-kkakashi-sensei?"

"A-are you ok..?"

"Y-yea I'm fine, just a bad dream...let me help you to your bed"

"Heh...thanks...I've taken quite a beating from that room."

Sakura didn't really want to ask what he meant. She helped him to his room tucked him in, kissed him on the forehead and said goodnight. She walked back to her room, she'd almost forgotten about her horrible dream. She got all snuggled and fell back asleep. It was no good the same dream again. Waking up in a screaming fit and a cold sweat. She started crying. Right then Naruto and Kakashi came in. Sakura stopped her crying almost immediately hoping they wouldn't see. Naruto whispered something inaudible to himself. He then came over to her hugged her kissed her cheek. He told her to lay down and she did and Naruto laid right next to her. Sakura was surprised that Naruto was cuddling her. He put his arm around her and she nuzzled herself closer. The bed was big enough for the three of them and Sakura patted the bed for Kakshi to come over.

Kakashi came into the room and laid down on the edge of the bed. Sakura was sandwiched in between the two of them. She'd never felt more secure as she snuggled with Kakashi and Naruto. It waslike when a thunder storm scared her and she'd sandwich herself between her parents. She loved them both dearly and she was glad she had them. She was almost glad she'd come without all of this happening she wouldn't be as close to both of them. She slept soundly that night.

Kakashi woke up before both of them and managed to get of the bed without waking either of them. He looked at his Naruto and Sakura snuggling and Sakura snuggling the space Kakashi left. He looked at them like daughter and son. He was glad he had them and hoped they saw him like a father. Being as quiet as he could he went out to the kitchen and cooked them a full breakfast for the long day of travel they had ahead. Kakashi had made sure to pack all of their things in the respective bags and gifts for Sakura were kept in his own bag. He set out the plates and waited for them to wake up.

Naruto of course got up at the smell and since his arm was around Sakura he woke her up to. They couldn't have been happier to wake up to eachother. They had both assumed Naruto was gay so they would stay best friends and nothing more. Sakura knew that from now on they'd be extremely close. He went to get up at the same time she did, before she even got on her elbows he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there..."

"Naruto, it wasn't your fault...it's in the past"

"Sakura..you're my best friend. I can't even imagine what life without you would be like."

"Naruto, you're my best friend too, I'll always be by your side."

Naruto was relieved to hear that Sakura wouldn't abandon him while he was sorting out the whole Gaara thing. Sakura was relieved to know Naruto would stick with her as she slowly dealt with Sasuke. They got dressed and left the room. Once they saw the huge feast that had been prepared the gave Kakashi great big bear hugs and scarfed almost all of it down. After they'd finished they set out for Konoha.


	6. Not the Only One

RECAP: The whole gang gets alot closer and naruto asks sakura his questions and all that and she gets nightmares and all three of them snuggle all night like when youre scared and you goto your parents room when youre like 7.

Kakashi had made sure they'd be back in Konoha at around 3:00 and so far they were ahead of schedule. Kakashi had arranged a meeting for Sakura with Lady Tsunade to talk things over. Sakura was reluctant at first but Naruto had agreed to go with her. She calmed down and they had a relaxing trip back to Konoha. When they got there Kakashi said he was going for BBQ but they all knew hew was going to look for Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura walked up to the hokage's office. Tsunade greeted them both but she refused to talk with Naruto there. Reluctantly he and Shizune left. Naruto was pretty upset that she'd gone through the trouble to get Shizune to make sure he left, but he didn't say anything knowing Sakura would be ok with Tsunade. As he walked out a Chuunin came up to him telling him there was a visitor for him at the main gate. He was thinking about who it could be and by the time he figured it out he was staring straight at him. It was Gaara, he'd never been so happy to see anyone other than Sakura.

"Oh?...GAAARRRAAAA!"

Naruto ran over to him squeezing the senses out of him with a bear hug.

"Uh...hey N-na-aruto..."

"Hey, whatcha doin' here?"

"Oh...uh...well...I...after the teacups I..."

"Oh, well um I've got to tell you something..."

"I knew it...you think I'm weird right...I just...really like you..."

Gaara was starting to cry and Naruto had noticed. Instead of telling him he liked him back he decided to kiss him but he had to go about it the right way. He put his hand on Gaara's face making him look up and he leaned in and kissed him. The kiss lasted for so long and just when you think it would end he went deeper and so would his tongue. Gaara was taken aback but incredibly happy. Naruto finally let up, grabbed Gaaras hand and took him to the ramen shop without even giving him a chance to respond.

MEANWHILE

Sakura was nervous as to what she wanted to talk about. Tsunade had sent Shizune on an errand leaving just the two of them.

"Kakashi has sent me a carrier pigdeon and has informed me of what occured at the market place."

"Oh, yea I didn't mean to sneak away but I had to know what they were buying."

Sakura knew this wasn't what she was referring to but she hoped it was. She didn't think she could talk about this with anyone except Naruto.

"Sakura...I know...it's hard...*sigh* you may not believe this but a similar thing happened to me"

"Lady Tsunade...what are you talking about..."

"You know very well what I'm talking about...Sasuke...when I was still a Genin, my squad went on our first week long mission. We were going to some small town to protect them from bandits. Jiraiya had hoped it would turn into at least a B rank mission but of course it never did. Well we split up into two teams, one to guard east and the other west. Me and Orochimaru watched the East and at night we stayed in the same hotel room. He did the same to me the last night we were there. Before that last night he'd been leaving hints. Back then I had the biggest crush on him and I thought he liked me back. I told him to stop but he didn't...that's what happened to you isn't it?"

At this point Tsunade and Sakura were crying at their memories. Tsunade got up and walked over towards Sakura and the door. She'd thought Tsunade was just going to leave but instead she gave her a hug. This made them both cry harder. Although Tsunade wasn't about to let it show. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, but in actuality was only about a minute or less. Tsunade had stopped her tears as quickly as she had started them. Sakura on the other hand was still breathing heavily as she cried. Tsunade put both her hands on her shoulders and bent down a little to meet her eyes.

"Sakura! This is NOT you're fault!"

Sakura was taken aback at how she had delivered that last line with such gusto. She was so shocked in fact that her breathing went back to normal practically in an instant. Sakura had almost forgot about giving a response and ended up just mumbling slightly. Tsunade took her down to the infirmary just to make sure she was completely ok. As it turned out she had a small fracture in her collar bone. Treatable but it would take the rest of the day.

MEANWHILE

As they approached Ichiraku's they started slowing down giving Gaara a chance to collect his thoughts. Before he could Naruto turned to him, Gaara was hoping for a kiss but he ended up being asked if he preferred ramen to barbeque. Naruto secretly hoped he would say barbeque seeing as he knew the owners of the ramen shop well and explaining his date would be a handful...his date? Did he just call Gaara his date? Gaara had noticed that Naruto had started staring off into space the way people do when they're tired. He clapped to bring him back.

"Naruto...what's wrong..?"

"Oh, nothing um...Ichiraku's is um...closed for maintenance so let's get barbeque"

"Ok..."

They walked around the corner at a regular place to the BBQ place without saying a word to eachother. They were having a meal together after they'd greeted eachother with a kiss...what did that make them? Having lunch would make them just two friends out for lunch. A greeting kiss made them...a couple. So did that make eating together a date? These thought ran through both of their heads. They both hoped it was a date deep down. They arrived at the barbeque place and realized they had been holding hands. When they noticed they immediately stopped. They stepped into the restaurant and sat at an empty table.

"So..Gaara what brings you to Konoha"

Gaara had told him he came back to see him earlier but that was before Naruto kissed him and he wasn't sure what to say. So he didn't.

"Oh, um Gaara remember what I was going to tell you earlier?"

"..mhm.."

"Well, I...think, I...l-lo-ve...you"

The moment he finished stuttering they both went red as beets.

"R-really...?"

"Y-ye-ea, um if you don't feel..the same...then-"

"N-no, N-na-aruto I l-love you..too"

Naruto's eyes lit up as soon as he said that. He leaned over the table and kissed Gaara yet again. Gaara was bright red but he was enjoying it as much as Naruto. Naruto had forgotten that they were back in Konoha. People he knew could see. He pulled himself away from Gaara and trying to be inconspicuous looked around for his fellow ninja.

He wanted to crawl into a hole when he found exactly what he was afraid of. Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba were at the booth next to theirs. Naruto accidentally looked Shikamaru in the eye and nearly cried out of embarrassment. The three other ninja were staring in awe. They couldn't believe what they'd seen. Before they tried to say anything Gaara scooted out of the booth and grabbed Naruto's hand. He rushed them out of the restaurant as fast as he could.

"Thank you, Gaara"

Gaara noticed that he had begun to cry, and wiped Naruto's tears. Naruto could take the lead from here he kissed Gaara with a lot of tongue for a long time. He hadn't even realized that Shikamaru had gone after them. Shika came out and saw them kissing. Being the smartest ninja he knew he would just be in the way and he walked back into the restaurant. Naruto pulled his lips off Gaara's and proceeded towards his apartment.

MEANWHILE

Kakashi had just sent Sakura and Naruto on their way and now it was his turn to search for Sasuke.


	7. Looking for Sasuke

BTW: This chapter is kinda filler but I needed to have this stuff in there.

RECAP: We dont know where sasuke is theyre back in konoha so he probably there and then sakura and tsunade talk and then gaara comes to see naruto and kakashi goes and looks for sasuke

Kakashi wasn't even completely sure Sasuke was back in Konoha. Assuming he was in Konoha Kakashi went first to Sasuke's apartment. He walked in cautiously but no Sasuke. He did notice quite a few pictures of their team and very few had Kakashi or Sakura in them. He decided not to pry and left his apartment. He was having a hard time thinking about where Sasuke would be. He thought that if he walked around town he was bound to run into him. He then remembered that there was no proof he was even in Konoha. He got lost in his thoughts as he weaved through the village. He didn't even really have a destination at this point. He looked to the sky and soon after ran into something.

He hadn't fallen because whatever he'd bumped into was smaller than him. He looked down to see Shikamaru rubbing his head and cursing.

"Geez Kakashi-sensei, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Oh! Shikamaru..heh..sorry"

Kakashi helped the chuunin up. Shikamaru was still pretty unhappy. Kakashi asked him if he'd seen Sasuke. He told him he hadn't seen Sasuke but he had seen Naruto. Shikamaru remembered seeing Naruto and blushed turning a bright red. Shikamaru didn't expect this to happen, he didn't blush in person. He then remembered that Kakashi was staring at him which made him redder.

"Shikamaru, why are you blushing?"

"Oh...well...uh has Naruto told you anything relatively new...and surprising..."

"Wha?...what are you talking about Shikamaru?"

"N-nevermind...bye"

Shikamaru knew Naruto would want to be the one to tell him, even if it made him look like an idiot. Kakashi thought about what he'd said but quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. He had to find Sasuke.

MEANWHILE

Gaara and Naruto were headed for his apartment. Naruto was holding Gaara's hand and running towards his apartment occasionally turning back just to have Gaara's lips run into his. When they reached his door. Naruto pushed Gaara against the wall right next to the door. He kissed him with tongue, then moved to his neck. Gaara started moaning, he then quickly stopped and gently pushed Naruto off.

"Wha-what's wrong Gaara?"

"N-naruto it's only a little bit after 1:00...isn't it kind of early...for this...?"

"Hmm...I uh guess you're right...well in that case I've gotta run a few errands..."

"Oh...ok..."

"Ok then, meet you at that new sushi shop tonight at say 7:30, see ya then bye..."

Naruto ran off toward the Hokage's office. Gaara tried to say good bye to Naruto but he'd left to fast. He then realized he had another date with Naruto...he didn't even realize they made it...they didn't, Naruto did. Although it was quite surprising he was glad Naruto had made that date...WHAT WAS HE GONNA WEAR...he started freaking out but soon after calmed down and went to find a better outfit than his huge gourd of sand.

MEANWHILE

Sakura had bandages wrapped around her to help the collarbone. Tsunade had mentioned that she could've gone without healing seeing as she wasn't in pain, but best not to push it. Sakura was still in awe, she'd seen Tsunade when she was very vunerable. That never happens. She thanked Tsunade for all she'd done and said and was on her way. Tsunade had said it would take all day but it was only about 1:45, but she had been told a full healing treatment was just going to be waste of time seeing as you can only heal a bone so much in one day.

She still felt nothing wrong with her collarbone which she did find odd but was told it wasn't unusual. She started walking toward the road when she spotted Naruto and called out to him. Obviously he had been looking for her, when she called out he ran over so fast he nearly knocked her down trying to stop.

"SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA, I HAVE A CRISIS"

"W-what's wrong Naruto?"

"I...have a date."

"Why's this so bad?"

"It's with Gaara..."

"Narutooo, I told you already, it's perfectly fine."

"It may be fine but we went to lunch earlier and we saw the guys...I just don't know what they're saying...what they're gonna say if they see us at dinner..."

"Naruto...if you really do love Gaara then it shouldn't matter, and if whoever may see you is really your friend it won't matter to them."

"...did it matter to you..."

"N-naruto...the only thing that bothered me was...you didn't tell either of us..."

"...for all I knew there was nothing to tell heh..."

Sakura hugged Naruto tightly running her hands through his soft blonde hair. He was cradling her head too. As they hugged Naruto noticed the bandages on Sakura. Before he could, Sakura started to pull back and she kissed he sweetly on the cheek. They'd only been apart for a few hours but she missed him, they were best friends.

Naruto realized how selfish he'd just been in the previous conversation. He started running his hands over the bandages but stopped himself before he went too low. Sakura let him have his fill knowing at any second he'd freak out trying to help, it didn't even hurt, she'd even been told it wasn't in dire need of treatment. Naruto looked to the ground keeping his hand right above he breast. Neither were uncomfortable about it but Sakura was worried someone could take this wrong.

She gently put her hand on top of Naruto's. She continued holding it as she guided it back to Naruto's side.

"...Naruto, it doesn't even hurt...Lady Tsunade said it didn't _really_ need treatment...Naruto?"

"...Did Sasuke do this...?"

"...mhm...Naruto, please don't get worked up again...I want you to have fun on your date with Gaara...infact this might not even be from Sasuke...come on lets get you a new outfit eh?..."

"Sakura...he won't get away with this..."

"..Thank you Naruto..."

She hugged him again. She was about to start crying but she stopped herself.

"Ok Naruto, LETS GET YOU AN AWESOME NEW OUTFIT!"

"Um..ok then where to?"

They set out for the nearest clothing shop.

MEANWHILE

Gaara had gone through the streets of Konoha. He wasn't well versed in the shops they had so he was really just wandering until he say a clothes sign. He also needed to find that sushi place so he knew where to meet up. He was looking just as intimidating as always until he ran into Shikamaru. It took him a minute to remember that he'd seen them at lunch earlier. They both started blushing, but tried their hardest to hide it.

"H-hey Gaara, where ya off to?"

"Um...actually...can you tell me where the new sushi place is...I'm meeting a friend there later..."

"Oh...ooohhhh...I mean um...it's two blocks down around the corner..."

"...ok...thanks...bye..."

"...bye..."

They both continued walking red as beets. Shikamaru continued to feel ridiculous for the second time today. Gaara was exceedingly embarassed and still needed to go and get himself a new outfit. He walked around the block and happened to stumble upon a clothes store. He soon realized he was not comfortable in the majority of what he tried on...he then came across a pair of jeans. They seemed fine, not too tight not too baggy and they looked good. He bought them and left. He then noticed all he had was pants. He then proceeded to walk right back into the store to by a shirt.

Naruto and Sakura had gone to Sakura's favorite clothing shop. Naruto tried telling her that their selection of mens clothes was very close to zero. The left that store as fast as they entered. They walked a little further until they reached another clothing shop. Sakura picked out at least 30 pairs of jeans for Naruto. After they went and tried all of those on and Sakura had given her two cents they found a great pair and moved onto shirts. Naruto didn't really care about what she was going to pick out so she let her take the reins. She found him a simple polo shirt. Naruto said he'd look goofy in that shirt. Thankfully Sakura knew better and told him the sushi place wasn't a completely casual restaurant. By then it was about 5, Sakura and Naruto went back to her place to help him get ready

Gaara being the way he is picked out a polo shirt too. He wanted to look good for Naruto and he figured a polo would help.


	8. This Chapter Isn't Related to the Story

**Take a moment to remember the heros of 9/11 and to remember those who lost their lives.**


	9. Their Date

BTW: this chapter might run a tad long.

RECAP: theyre getting ready for their date and Kakashi can't fin Sasuke yet.

Kakashi was taking a break from hunting for Sasuke. He decided to go see Tsunade and Sakura. When he arrived he was slightly surprised to not find Sakura but incredibly surprised to find Tsunade practically sobbing. He was almost too shocked to move but he did and went over to Tsunade to hug her. She immediatly stopped her crying when she realized his presence and started yelling at him to get out. They both knew he was going to refuse.

She calmed down and explained how talking to Sakura had opened up some old wounds. Kakashi seeing her as an older sister was nearly brought to tears himself. She wouldn't tell him anything further than the fact that it was Orochimaru. He saw it best to leave her with Jiraiaya who had walked in just prior to Kakashi leaving. As he went out to search for Sasuke some more he wondered if Sakura would turn out like Tsunade. He wasn't going to let that happen he was going to deal with this.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Sakura had just arrived at her apartment. They unloaded the bags. Sakura went into the kitchen to get them something to drink, after all they'd been running around all day and nothing sounded better to either of them than and ice cold glass of milk. When Sakura returned she was shocked to fingd Naruto putting his new clothes on.

"NARUTO! You can't put those on!"

"W-why not? I have to get ready right?"

"Naruto no no no no, you need to take a shower first"

"Oh, right I knew that."

Sakura got Naruto in the shower and let him use the shampoo that gives her hair so much bounce. She stayed in the bathroom and made sure he got everything clean, knowing him he'd get too excited and forget to wash the shampoo out or something. Naruto used the shampoo multiple times, it smelled so good. Sakura got frustrated when he asked for more shampoo but it was his big night so she went to scour the closets for more shampoo.

While Sakura was gone Naruto started and finished shaving..down there..he knew where he hoped the night would lead and he wanted to be prepared. Sakura came back with more and he indulged himself on the delicious scent of the shampoo. Finally he was forced out by Sakura who wrapped him in a towel with her eyes closed. Naruto was quite surprised at how much she was willing to do for him, she'd practically just bathed him.

Gaara had bought his new outfit and was getting excited but then remembered he had nowhere to get ready. He started thinking about where he could possibly go. As he was thinking he slammed into Shikamaru once more.

"Geez does anyone watch were they're going anymore...oh hey Gaara"

"...hey..."

"Where're ya going aren't you meeting someone at that sushi place?"

"Oh, yea...um...I gotta..."

Shikamaru had noticed the clothes bags Gaara was carrying and figured he needed somewhere to change.

"Say no more, come with me."

Shikamaru took Gaara to his house and let him shower and get ready. Both were feeling extremely awkward, Gaara more than Shikamaru. Gaara walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready, his face was so red it was almost purple. He thanked Shikamaru perfiously before leaving. As he left Shikamaru ran to the door.

"BYE GAARA, HAVE FUN WITH NARUTO!"

He immediatly realized what he'd just said and how those last words could be taken as some kind of mockery. His next thought was that Gaara was smart enough to know it was just a slip of the tongue. Gaara left his old clothes with Shikamaru, and he started toward the sushi place.

Naruto was in the midst of having his hair blow dryed by Sakura. He had to admit that it wasn't exactly torture but it certainly wasn't the manliest thing he'd ever done. He was ready to go, Sakura made him promise to give her all of the detail the next day (which just so happened to be her birthday) she gave him a kiss and sent him on his was. He was afraid he wouldn't make it on time, but he did.

"GAARA!"

Naruto greeted Gaara with light but fantastic kiss leaving Gaara a bit dazed.

"I didn't keep you waiting did I?"

"Of course not Naruto...let's go in"

They took seats at the sushi bar and started talking. They weren't even talking about anything in particular they were just enjoying eachother. When they'd finished their food they spent at least another hour just talking. Naruto had never heard so many words at one time from Gaara. They were both in heaven. When their laughter died down Naruto leaned over for a kiss and Gaara leaned in too. They decided it was time to leave seeing as they'd be closing at any minute.

As they were walking out Naruto took Gaara's hand and started walking him towards his apartment. Gaara was putting up no fight. When they got to the door of the apartment as Naruto reached for his keys Gaara spun him around and kissed him and he ran his hand through his hair, as did Naruto. The broke the kiss when they both noticed they had to breathe. They put their forehead together and they both tried to catch their breathe. Naruto continued unlocking his door. He led his lover to the inside of his house.

Gaara walked in and was trying to take in the scenery but Naruto's lips were to fast. They started kissing before he knew it. Naruto guided them both to the bedroom. Naruto took off Gaara's shirt as well as his own. He threw both shirts to the ground and got Gaara onto the bed where he started kissing his neck. Earning him a loud moan from Gaara.

Naruto sat up, his crotch on top of Gaara's. He had to catch his breathGaara simply blushed as Naruto went in for seconds. He moved down slightly to his nipples and started licking and sucking. Gaara's moans got louder. Naruto stripped his lover completely of his clothes using only his mouth. As he reached his boxers Naruto noticed a buldge in them. This made him even more anxious to take those boxers off. He did so with his mouth as Gaara's member sprang up out of them.

Naruto was so turned on at this point. He sat up and simply looked at Gaara.

"You're so beautiul Gaara..."

Before he had a chance to respond Naruto had stripped as well and started in on Gaara's stomach with his tongue. The lower he went the louder Gaara's moans got. Naruto was loving this. Naruto decided he'd go even lower and started sucking Gaara's length. Gaara was going wild, he was so turned on he couldn't even stand it.

"N-naruto...you don't have to"

Naruto raised his head off of Gaara and kiss him. He then put his fingers in his mouth and while Gaara sucked his fingers he sucked Gaara. They were both moaning extermely loudly now. He'd begun to wonder why no one noticed, but he didn't care.

MEANWHILE

Sasuke had been laying low for a while when he returned to Konoha. He'd been subconciously checking all of the places Naruto and Sakura would be on a night such as this one. He decided he would visit Sakura but quickly scrapped that idea knowing he wasn't ready to face her. He then thought he might check in on Naruto. He thought he'd be sleeping just as Sakura would be seeing as it was almost 11 at night. Neither of them had been known to stay up late. Sasuke didn't want to wake Naruto so he went to his bedroom window hoping to be able to watch him sleep for a period of time.

When he walked up to the window and almost cried when he saw the two lovers. He couldn't pull himself away. How he wished he was Gaara. That though kept creeping back on him. It scared him, he then realized he was still watching this scene. He was finally able to pull himself away.

He wandered for a while before making his way to the training grounds. He propped himself up against one of the logs and started sobbing.

MEANWHILE

Naruto sucked faster and faster, as did Gaara. They were both moaning incredibly loud.

"N-na-naru- arutooooo"

Naruto was thrilled to hear his named being yelled at Gaara's orgasm. He felt his warm juices come rushing into his mouth. Gaara tasted so good. Naruto swallowed and kissed Gaara passionately and teased his member as it was still sensitive. He then started to enter Gaara.

" mnnn...N-naruto...it...hurts..."

"It's ok Gaara, I hear it hurts the first time no matter what, I love you, I promise it won't hurt for long."

"ok..."

Naruto went fully into Gaara, who let out a small cry. Naruto leaned in and kissed him. He stayed still until Gaara had adjusted to him. Then started thrusting slowly getting faster and faster.

"Mnnn Gaaraaa mnnnn"

"Nnnaarutooo nnnnn"

They moaned louder and louder until they were both practically screaming.

"GAARAAAA! oh...oh oh oh"

"Mmm Naruto, oh ohmmm"

"Gaara you're so good...oh oh oh"

"I love you NARUTOOO GNnnnnnnn"

"I love you too Gaara oh oh ohh Gnnnnnnn"

With that they both reached a magical orgasm Gaara had cum over both their chests and some on Naruto's face. Gaara was also full with Naruto's length and his cum. Naruto layed down on top of Gaara and started kissing him. Naruto was still inside of him. They started cuddling and fell asleep kissing.


	10. Morning After

RECAP: Naruto and Gaara went on their date and shikamaru and sakura helped em get ready kinda and kakashi hasn't found Sasuke yet.

Sasuke woke up still leaning against the log. His tears had dried and made his skin tight. His back was extremely stiff, he could barely move. It didn't really matter to him he didn't want to move. He thought about the night before and remembered what had made him cry himself to sleep. Naruto...with...Gaara. Why had he cried over this. He needed to see Naruto...when he could move again.

MEANWHILE

Gaara woke up before Naruto, who was still inside him. Their lips were still touching. He didn't want to wake him up so he just lay there, he realized just how in love he was with Naruto. He started kissing him and moved so Naruto was out of him. He started licking his stomach and moved down. He took his full length into his mouth waking Naruto. Needless to say Naruto was thrilled to be woken up in such a way. Without missing a beat Gaara upped his speed making Naruto moan loud. Naruto was moaning louder and louder, he put his hand on Gaara's head and thrust himself into Gaara's mouth.

"mmmm...Gaaraa...oh...mm...oh"

Gaara was shocked but loved how much Naruto was loving this. Three more thrusts and Gaara's mouth was filled with Naruto's cum. He swallowed and went to kiss Naruto.

"Morning Naruto."

"Morning Gaara."

Gaara decided it was Naruto's turn to be entered. He positioned himself and slowly went inside him. Naruto winced but Gaara comforted him and let him adjust to his size. Thrusting and moaning, the two lovers were soaking it all in.

"Mmm...Narutoo...you're sooo tight...mmm..."

"Gaaraa...oh...oh...oh I'm gonna...gonna..."

"Me too...mhmmm oh...oh...oh..oh"

"Gaara...mhmm OH OH OH OH OH...GNnnnn"

"Naruto...GNnnn...mmm"

Naruto came all over Gaara's chest and his, and Gaara filled Naruto to the brim. They slept for about twenty more minutes before deciding to take a shower together. They washed all over each other's bodies, trying extremely hard not to have sex again. They were both too sore. They massaged eachother's lengths and both orgasmed. Best. Shower. Ever.

MEANWHILE

Sasuke was wandering around thinking about what he would say to Naruto. He couldn't think of anything, but instead of mulling it over some more he started toward Naruto's apartment hoping the right words would just come to him. He was about half way there when he realized that Naruto and Gaara were...in the throws of passion. Gaara would probably still be there. He decided he'd walk around the block until he saw Gaara leave.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara were getting out of the shower. They wrapped each other in towels and walked back into the bedroom. Naruto saw that they'd gotten their clothes...dirty. Naruto gave Gaara one of his shirts that hung down long enough to cover everything. He picked up their clothes and put them in the washer.

Naruto came out in a towel around his waist and saw Gaara wearing his shirt. The site of him made Naruto blush. He walked over, put his arms on Gaara's shoulders and just looked at him. Gaara was blushing and looking down. Naruto moved his head down to meet his eyes. When they'd made eye contact Naruto kissed him. Gaara wrapped his hands around Naruto's waist, just above his towel, and pulled him closer. Naruto had started using his tongue earning him a load moan from Gaara. They were in heaven and never would've stopped if they didn't need air. They broke the kiss and stared into the others eyes.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Sure!"

"Ok Gaara, what's your favorite breakfast food?"

"Whatever you make I'll love."

"Omelets it is then."

"Told you I'd love it."

Gaara kissed him lightly and Naruto went toward the kitchen. He switched his towel for an apron and started on the omelet. Gaara didn't want to leave his side and simply stared at him from across the kitchen. Naruto kept turning his back to Gaara in purpose, his apron was open backed and every time he turned around he knew Gaara was staring at him which was what made him giggle over and over again. Gaara really couldn't pull his eyes away from Naruto's back and his cute little butt. They were so in love and both knew it.

Naruto finished cooking the omelet and the two split it. They sat at the table and because of what they were wearing they both sat bare bottomed on the chairs. They did all of the cutesy things like feeding each other bites, they would've gone on forever but they ran out of omelet.

MEANWHILE

Sasuke was fed up with waiting and decided to just go up to Naruto's door and talk to him. He didn't even know what he was going to talk about or why he was even there. What was he gonna say _"Hey Naruto I saw you and Gaara goin' at it last night". _He wasn't even sure why he was there, the only thing he had to say was he saw them nothing else, no follow up, no reason for saying that. Why was this so hard. By the time his mind quit racing he was at Naruto's apartment complex. He walked to the door and without thinking he knocked.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara were sitting at the breakfast table talking about how fun their dinner was when they heard a knock on the door. Naruto had forgotten that all he had on was and apron as he opened the door. He was shocked and angry to find Sasuke standing at his door. Sasuke was shocked to find Naruto standing in front of him naked except for a small apron. He started blushing and his pants started getting tighter until he looked past Naruto and saw Gaara sitting at the table. Naruto hadn't noticed the few seconds Sasuke blushed as the rage built up in him. Sasuke looked him in the eye for a few seconds before he tried to speak. Before anything left mouth Naruto cut him off.

"Why are you here."

"N-naruto I just wanted to-"

Naruto grabbed him by his shirt.

"I'll kill you for what you did, you better start talking."

"N-naruto I-I didn't mean to-"

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO! Stop lying and tell me how, how could you possible hurt Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes started welling up, he knew he never wanted to hurt her and she didn't deserve it, he'd never felt more remorseful about anything. Naruto noticed his eyes and decided to let go of his collar, pushing him back a little.

"Naruto I was just...confuseed...you and Gaara..."

"...You did this because of me...?"

"No no I-I don't know why...I was jealous..."

"Jealous of what?"

"I saw you and Gaara on the teacups...I was jealous...of Gaara..."

Naruto didn't catch on for a few more seconds and Sasuke didn't even know he felt this way. Naruto just looked at him for a while and then Sasuke started speaking.

"It just seemed wrong...I thought...if Sakura and I...I could love a woman..."

"Sasuke you bastard. Do you even know what you've put her through? Just so you could figure out your feelings for me."

"It was wrong...I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to tell me that. You better go see Kakashi before you do anything else."

Naruto was about to slam the door Sasuke put his foor in it. Naruto opened it once more thinking he was going to yell at Sasuke. When the door was fully open Sasuke took Naruto head in his hands and kissed him. Naruto was too shocked to respond but was able to pull back before Sasuke went further. Sasuke just stared at the now extremely angered Naruto who proceeded to slap him hard leaving his lip bleeding. Sasuke's eyes welled up and he turned back to Naruto.

"I saw you and Gaara last night."

"...That's none of your business Sasuke...LEAVE"

"Naruto...I-I lo-"

"Don't say it Sasuke, I have Gaara, you know I don't feel the same. Now, leave."

Sasuke was full out crying at this point, Naruto had no sympathy and he slammed the door without interruption this time. Naruto put his back to the door and almost collapsed he was so overwhelmed with what he'd just heard. Sasuke loved him. Gaara quickly came over and sat next to him against the door. He had no idea what just happened but Naruto needed him, he put his arm around Naruto's shoulder and brought him closer. Naruto started crying lightly, the whole thing was too much, he didn't want to remember what happened to Sakura. Gaara sat with him for quite sometime before he finally started talking.

"G-gaara...Sasuke...loves me..."

"I can see why."

"B-but he...kissed me."

"I can see why."

"Gaara aren't you mad...or upset or...something."

Gaara put his other arm around him and snuggled with him some more before delivering his next line.

"Naruto, I love you more than anything. I always have, I can't blame Sasuke for feeling the same way. I almost pity him because I was the one who ended up with you. Why should I be upset or mad when I get to love and cherish you for as long as you'll let me and he has to love you without ever getting the same in return. I know he'll move on and everything'll be fine."

"I love you so much Gaara, I'll never stop."

Naruto nuzzled his face into Gaara's chest any they sat there for a minute before Naruto got his bearings. Gaara stood up with him and gave him a kiss. Naruto turned to finish the laundry and Gaara gave his ass a squeeze which made Naruto squeal. Gaara went to put the dishes away and Naruto moved the wet clothes to the dryer. Naruto got the clothes moved around and he came back in to watch some TV with Gaara. Naruto was getting comfortable when Gaara asked him a question.

"What did Sasuke do that had made you so mad the first time you tried to shut the door?"

"I probably shouldn't say...there's no need to worry about it."

"oh...ok..."

"I'd tell you if I could but, it's really not up to me..."

"Oh right, it's fine..."

Gaara could tell something bad had happened between the two but it seemed as though he wasn't going to get an answer. Naruto desperately wished he could tell Gaara, he didn't want him to think he was keeping something from him. He also knew that Sakura didn't want just anyone knowing about what happened. Naruto leaned on Gaara who seemed a little upset.

"Look Gaara I'll see about telling you ok?"

Naruto didn't wait for Gaara to respond before he got up to get their clothes, he kissed him before he left. Naruto quickly got on the phone from the laundry room and called Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, something happened and I was wondering...if Gaara can know what happened...?"

"Um...well he does live in the Sand village...I guess if he did tell it wouldn;t be to anyone I know...Sure."

"Oh thanks Sakura you're the best, I wouldn't have asked but he saw this whole scene and I seemed like suspicious."

"Whole scene? What happened?"

"I'll uh fill you in when I fill you in on my date."

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah"

"When did this scene happen?"

"This morning why?"

"So Gaara was in your apartment this morning to see this...scene eh?"

"I-I-I gotta go Sakura byee..."

Naruto could sense the excitement in her voice but he was also a tad scared of just how excited she'd get. He got their clothes ready and went into the living room.


	11. Confessions

RECAP: Sasuke visits Naruto and what not and all this stuff happens. Sorry my RECAPs are starting to suck.

Naruto was well prepared to tell Gaara what happened. He walked into the living room and started to dress Gaara.

"Well, it just so happens that you can know..."

"I can...Naruto really it's ok...I mean we've been on one date...you deserve some privacy..."

"No Gaara I want to be completely honest with you. So we went to that market to get Sakura's birthday presents. She tagged along without us knowing and...well Sasuke rented her a room because it was too late at night to go back to Konoha...they saw us on the teacups...apparently that got Sasuke in a tizzy and he uh...he well uh...took advantage of Sakura..."

Gaara was absolutely shocked and Naruto had started crying. Naruto was so happy that he'd shared something private with Gaara.

"I-Is she ok...I mean uh..."

Naruto was sitting with Gaara on the couch at this point, this time Naruto put his arm around Gaara.

"I never really knew her that well but, it still hurts..."

"Thank you for listening Gaara..."

They started kissing again and were deep into it before they realized it 30 minutes had gone by. Gaara thought it best to leave to get his things from Shikamaru's.

"I'll see you tomorrow night at the barbeque place, 7:30, we're taking Sakura out for her birthday ok...come by at 7 you can get ready here, love you Gaara."

Naruto took his face in his hand and kissed Gaara goodbye. Gaara soon realized he'd just made plans again, he remembered that he'd told Temari he'd be gone for maybe two days. He didn't have time to think about that he was more worried about the fact that Shikamaru might noticed him wearing the same clothes as when he'd been sent off to his date. As Gaara as walking to Shikamaru's house he began thinking about Sakura. She'd always been really nice to him, how could anyone hurt her.

Naruto said his goodbyes to Gaara and proceeded to get dressed and was on his way to Sakura's. He then remembered her birthday, where was her present. Luckily before he went and bought her more jewelry he ran into Kakashi who told him that he'd grabbed 'em. He also asked if he'd seen Sasuke, unfortunately he hadn't. Naruto got worried and rushed over to Sakura's as fast as he could.

He was at her door he didn't wait for her to answer, it was unlocked so he didn't break it. Naruto walked in to find Sakura watching TV. He was relieved to not find Sasuke, but Sakura was freaked out that someone had just barged their way through her door.

"NARUTO! Why'd you barge in like that?"

"Oh I...I just wanted to tell you about my date..."

"Oh...well ok."

Sakura motioned for Naruto to come and sit on the couch next to her. She turned towards him and he started telling her about the sushi place and how they'd stayed 'til closing. Sakura was listening intently but Naruto could see she was waiting for him to tell her what happened after the sushi place. She was probably going to have to force it out of him.

"...and then we left the restaurant.."

"...That's it?...that can't be it..."

"That's just about it..."

"But Gaara was in your apartment this morning...I thought you two...ya know..."

"Oh well...yeah..."

"Yeah? Does that mean yes you did?"

"...mhm..."

"YES! This is fantastic, too bad I don't have anyone to tell but you."

"Heh yeah...if you could not tell ANYONE...that'd be great"

"Oh right, of course...I'm just so excited..."

Naruto could see she was excited. She was shaking and he could hear how giddy she was in her voice. He soon gave her a hug a kiss on the cheek and left after he reminded her of her party the next night. As he was on his way to lunch at Ichiraku's he realized who would be at that get together. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and maybe even Sasuke. This was going to be the most humiliating party he'd ever been too. Then he remembered he'd also invited Gaara to come. That would make things even worse.

MEANWHILE

Kakashi was wondering why Naruto was looking for Sasuke all of the sudden. As he was thinking that he thought he should be looking too. He did a sweep of the training grounds. He was about to leave when he saw Sasuke sitting against on of the logs. He walked over casually wondering why he was here of all places.

"Sasuke?"

"...oh I uh...I'm leaving..."

Sasuke got up to leave but Kakashi grabbed his arm. Sasuke turned to face him and Kakashi noticed that he was crying. He told him that he knew about Sakura. He wouldn't lie and he wasn't mad but he was looking for answers so he approached the matter gently. He stood there and proceeded to talk to Sasuke who kept looking down to hide his tears.

"Sasuke...I really don't know where to start...so why?"

"I w-was confused..and...I saw...Naruto and Gaara..."

Kakashi saw that the more he talked the more he cried. He'd never before seen Sasuke crying.

"Sasuke, Sasuke calm down...don't get so worked up...just tell me why"

"I...saw them kissing...I couldn't watch...I could love a woman right?..."

Kakashi was having a hard time making sense of the bawling ninja's words but he was getting the gist of what had happened. He was shocked, Naruto and Gaara. He didn't let his shock show, that wasn't what he needed to worry about. Sasuke's breathing got labored and he couldn't stop his tears. Kakashi wrapped his arms around him and they both sat down. Sasuke nuzzled up to Kakashi's chest.

"Sasuke, calmo down.."

"Kakashi sensei?"

"What is it?"

"I-I think I love Naruto..."

Kakashi's brain was about to turn to jelly, this was a lot to tell him in a time frame of a minute and a half. He didn't want to sound shocked making Sasuke feel worse, he knew he felt bad about everything he'd done. Of course feeling bad wasn't enough but it was a start. He then remembered he needed to respond. Before he could Sasuke spoke up.

"Gaara and Naruto were...well I saw them last night...I went this morning...to tell him how I feel...Gaara was there...I kissed him...he slapped me...I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen...I thought he might...love me too..."

Kakashi figured out what happened between Gaara and Naruto. He also knew why Naruto reacted the way he did. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke's breathing got heavy again and his tears were soaking into his shirt the more Sasuke nuzzled up to him. He was crying harder and harder. Kakashi held him closer and started rubbing his back to calm him down.

"Sasuke we can blame you for what you did, but not what you feel. Naruto may feel differently but it's not the end of the world. Everything seems like the end of the world when your young. Calm down, there's no need to cry. It might not be enough for you two to be friends but, it might have to be. I think it''l take some time but Sakura coudl forgive you. You should come to her party tomorrow night."

"...Thank you..."

"No problem..."

They sat there until Sasuke's crying stopped and his breathing went back to normal. Until then Kakashi kept rubbing his back and he rested his head on Sasuke's. When his crying finally did stop he and Kakashi went to get his present for Sakura from his house.

MEANWHILE

Gaara knocked on Shikamaru's door. When he opened it and realized it was Gaara, he leaned against the doorframe and smirked.

"Nice outfit Gaara, looks familiar."

"...I came to get my clothes..."

"Yea here they are, so I'm assuming your date went well eh?"

"...uh..."

"Heh, say no more...I guess I'll see you at Sakura's party then...see you tomorrow."

He shut the door after saying goodbye. He realized he might've sounded rude but when it came to stuff like this he couldn't control himself. He was doing his best to be understanding but, how could two GUYS do that? He was more worried about how Kiba and Neji were going to act at Sakura's party.

THE NEXT DAY


	12. Birthday Party

BTW: I did mean to end chapter 11 with "THE NEXT DAY" I just didn't wanna have to put in a ton of filler for that night and the like morning after so ya sounded weird but I'm a teeny weeny bit extremely lazy. If you feel sorry for Sasuke good for you but that's not what i intended cuz he's a jerkface in the show.

RECAP: Naruto told Sakura about his date and Sasuke kissed him and was upset and he told Kakashi about everything and what not.

Naruto and Gaara were getting ready at his apartment for Sakura's party. Both were uneasy about seeing the guys again but didn't show it to one another. Sasuke got his best outfit on and Kakashi escorted him to make sure he didn't chicken out. Shikamaru was worried about going but got ready anyway. The rest of the rookie 9 got ready as usual, they didn't know anything was wrong [I'm not even gonna give them dialogue just a heads up] Kiba got ready as usual and so did Neji they met up on the way.

They started talking about what they'd gotten for Sakura, and wondered what others had gotten for her.

"I bet her team mates had a hard time looking, she must've been with 'em the whole time."

"Yea, Sasuke must've had it the worst, I don't know about her following Naruto..."

"Hey Kiba, Naruto's gonna be there isn't he?"

"Oh yeah, I think Shika said he invited Gaara..."

"Hey Kiba, this is gonna be really awkward isn't it?"

"Neji my friend, I believe you've hit the nail on the head."

"Well what are we gonna do then?"

"Well we judge the situation, either act like nothing happened at all or, we support him."

"Support him? Why on earth would we do that, being..gay..is just plain WRONG!"

"Neji, Naruto is our friend, and as his friends we are to support every part of him."

"Kiba, come on, you don't feel weird about this at all?"

"Yeah I do, but I'm gonna get over it and you should to mmkay?"

"Uh don't expect much ok."

LATER ON

The group of friends met up at the barbeque place. Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru were some of the first to arrive, they didn't talk much. Naruto and Gaara walked up not too long after. They came holding hands which made them all blush and they soon let go. Kiba and Neji didn't say much, they felt really awkward after what'd happened two nights ago. Naruto and Gaara were extremely red as were Kiba and Neji. Shikamaru was just watching and waiting.

"Ok are we gonna talk about what happened or not?" [Shika]

"...heh..." [Kiba]

"Alright everyone here's what happened, I kissed Gaara..." [Naruto]

"Well, that clears that up." [Shika] *sarcasm*

After a very awkward pause and a lot of blushing Sakura arrived. Greeted Naruto with a hug and kiss, same with Gaara. He didn't know Sakura very well yet she'd hugged and kissed him. She went around hugging the other three. She was able to break the awkward and make some small talk. After a few minutes of talking the remainder of the rookie 9 [minus Sasuke and Kakashi] arrived. Sakura, being the oh so gracious host, greeted everyone with a hug. She wasn't sure if Kakashi was late or not coming, he organized it after all. She knew the last thing he wanted to do was attempt to eat in front of everyone who was dying to see what he looked like. Due to that fact she wasn't really expecting him to show up.

She escorted everyone inside and found the table Kakashi had reserved for them all. Everyone sat down, Naruto and Gaara were holding hands under the table. This made Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru a tad uncomfortable but Sakura was able to diffuse the situation again. Just as they were starting the conversation up Kakashi walked up to the table said his hello's and as he sat down Sasuke, who'd been hiding behind him sat next to him. Ino immediately started flirting. Sakura and Naruto's faces said it all.

"Kakashi sensei, me and Naruto would like to see you and Sasuke outside please."

Kakashi had a feeling something like this would happen. He'd never heard Sakura's voice sound so mean. Sasuke was looking at everyone else around the table. The others seemed oblivious, his eyes finally met Gaara's. At that point he knew that Gaara knew. He'd never felt so sheepish. Team 7 got up to go talk outside. As they were getting up Naruto whispered to Gaara to make up and excuse. Gaara wasn't sure he was capable of that but he'd do his best.

"Hey where'd they go?"

"Oh well um...they went to...get...more menu's for Kakashi and Sasuke...heh..."

"Whatever"

Gaara felt as though he'd narrowly escaped death, most of the others barely noticed he'd said anything.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Sakura were glaring at Sasuke and Kakashi. Why had Kakashi brought Sasuke along.

"Ok now, before either of you say anything, Sasuke feels bad about what he did..." [Kakashi]

"BAD ABOUT WHAT HE DID! HE STOLE SAKURA'S...virginity..." [Naruto]

"Naruto you know why I-" [Sasuke]

Sakura interrupted Sasuke.

"Wait Naruto, you know why?" [Sakura]

"Sakura please let me deal with him.." [Naruto]

"Now now no one is going to be dealing with anyone. We're here to make amends ok. Sakura we don't expect you to accept Sasuke's apology. I'd like it if we could all get along tonight alright." [Kakashi]

"Sensei go back inside I think Sasuke should do the talking. [Sakura]

Kakashi realized this was between the three of them. He didn't want to leave Sasuke alone but, they had to deal with this themselves. He walked back inside and awkwardly made conversation.

"Sasuke why did you put me through that?" [Sakura]

"I just I wanted...I needed to prove...I could love...a woman..." [Sasuke]

"I loved you Sasuke, and you did that because you were confused?" [Sakura]

"Sakura there's more to it than that yesterday Sas-" [Naruto]

Sasuke cut him off, he wanted Sakura to hear this from him.

"Naruto, I'll tell her...yesterday morning I went to Naruto's house...I told him what I had seen...and I kissed him...he slapped me...I tried to tell him...he wouldn't let me...I didn't want to admit it...I wanted to love a woman like a normal guy...that's why." [Sasuke]

"Didn't want to admit what?" [Sakura]

"I...love Naruto..." [Sasuke]

Sakura was taken aback at this. Naruto was stoic for Sakura's sake. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and slapped him, not enough to make a mark but enough to make him wince.

"You did that to me...because you love Naruto...and couldn't admit it." [Sakura]

She didn't want a response. She was just confirming everything out loud. She wasn't sure she could forgive Sasuke but, he'd come to her party and was trying to make amends. She walked over hugged Sasuke kissed him on the cheek and went back into the restaurant. Sakura knew deep down that her past feelings for Sasuke were the only reason she would ever be able to forgive him.

Naruto was stunned. He was no where near ready to forgive Sasuke, and he wasn't the victim. Sasuke walked closer to Naruto who was beyond bewildered and into a dazed state.

MEANWHILE

Gaara was wondering why Naruto and Sasuke hadn't returned yet. He walked out to find his lover. He awkwardly excused himself from the table. Again, no one noticed. Sakura was somehow able to come back unfazed. Kakashi had assumed she had only half forgiven him but she wasn't going to let that ruin her party.

MEANWHILE

Sasuke came up to Naruto tooke his face in his hands and kissed him. Before Naruto could react Gaara was standing in the doorway. He knew he'd told Naruto he didn't care that Sasuke had kissed him before but to see it happen in front of him made tears come to his eyes. Naruto was so confused it took him a minute to realized Sasuke's lips were against his. Naruto pushed him off. He turned and saw Gaara.

"Gaara it's not what it seems, he kissed me...again...like before..."

Gaara didn't respond he was crying to hard. Naruto went over and hugged him, apologizing profusely. He was cradling his lover's head and kissing it, before he knew it he was crying too. Gaara was still crying much harder than Naruto. He didn't know if Gaara had accepted his apology or not all he knew was Gaara's tears were soaking into his shirt.


	13. Jealousy From Ino

BTW: I realized my grammar sucks and my run ons are out of control but hopefully it'll be getting better.

RECAP: Sakura's birthday party is going awkward. Sasuke confesses his love for Naruto infront of Sakura explaining the rape she like half forgives him for now like theyre not friends again but she can be around him. Then sakura goes back into the restaurant where the birthday partay is taking place and Sasuke kissesNaruto again and Gaara sees 0_o

Gaara was sobbing into Naruto's shirt. Naruto continued to kiss and cradle his head. Gaara's feelings shifted from sadness and shock to sadness and anger. He was still crying violently. He didn't even know who he was mad at but he felt the anger grow for Naruto. He started pushing him away and hitting at his chest trying to get him off. When he finally did he fled the scene and went to get his clothes from Naruto's. Naruto turned to Sasuke. Sasuke looked worried but Naruto didn't care. He slapped him with all the force he had. It was so hard it was audible to the people in the restaurant.

"Sasuke you go back in there and make and excuse for me and Gaara. Don't ever try something like that again."

"Naruto I lov-"

"SHUT UP! It's too late now...it's funny I used to have a crush on you. Now all I feel toward you is anger, I can barely stand to be around you anymore. Now go in there and make and excuse. If all goes well we'll be back before the party's over."

With that Naruto was off to get Gaara. Sasuke walked into the restaurant his head held low. His face was red and his lip was cut. Everyone had heard a hit but had no idea it was on Sasuke's face. Sakura paid no mind to it, Kakashi was growing worried, the remainder noticed but didn't say anything. Sasuke told them the excuse he'd come up with.

"Naruto and Gaara were summoned by Lady Tsunade to fill in the visitation paperwork for Gaara...they'll be back soon..."

Sasuke tried his best to keep his face hidden but because he'd been hit on the right side of his face, the marks were facing the whole table. Just about the whole gang ignored it, they could all see he didn't want to talk about it. Unfortunately not all of the guests could see that. Ino took it upon herself to butt in.

"Sasuke! What happened to your gorgeous face?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Ino...I'm gonna go clean up."

"Let me come with you Sasuke.."

"Leave me alone Ino..."

Sakura snickered at this. She loved seeing Ino get shot down no matter who did it.

"Heh looks like you repelled all men, uh Ino?"

"SHUT UP! He just wants some privacy...he doesn't want you there either so there."

"Oh yeah? Watch this..."

With that Sakura got up and followed Sasuke. She may have sounded petty but she needed to make up a reason to follow Sasuke. She still needed to talk to him. She found him in the men's room, crying. She couldn't help but notice how Sasuke cried very often now a days. He had his head down and hadn't noticed her presence. She walked over and put her hands on his shoulders. This startled him and made him forcibly stop his tears.

"Sasuke, I know that slap didn't hurt that bad, what's wrong?"

Sakura wet a washcloth that were available for drying your hands, she then motioned him to sit on the counter and helped him up. She started dabbing the slight traces of blood from his face. The cold water felt good on his definite bruise and it also helped to calm him down. Not to mention the natural motherly touch Sakura had with him and Naruto.

"I went for it again...I kissed him...that's why he slapped me...I really do love him Sakura...I can't stand to see him with Gaara...sorry I don't think you really care...I-I'm really sorry...I know it's definitely not enough but I-I don't know how to make it up to you..."

"Sasuke...I don't know what to tell you...the man you love is taken...I know it's hard but you'll get over him or he'll reciprocate those feelings...which ever happens first is what was meant to happen between you two...I love you and you love Naruto...it sucks but because I love you I don't stop you..."

"How can you still love me Sakura...after what I did..."

"You can't help who you love Sasuke...Naruto loves Gaara, you love Naruto and I love you...I know I probably shouldn't and Naruto would kill me if he found out but, I've never been able to shake it...of course I'd never act on those feelings now..."

"Sakura thank you for that...Happy birthday..."

"Heh...thanks Sasuke...speakin' of which what'd ya get me?"

"You'll have to wait 'til after dinner...hey shouldn't Ino be throwing a fit right now?"

"I hope she is! Did ya hear the way she tried to get you talking? SHEESH! She can be real annoying...ah great I hear her yelling at someone...I bet she'll be storming in here any second to make for of me mothering you...urgh why can't she just keep a lid on it sometimes..."

"Sakura, as my second present to you I give you permission to make Ino jealous. Kiss me when she walks in."

"Heh after all this I really don't think I need permission."

Sasuke giggled awkwardly and Sakura kept the healing up on his face. Sakura heard Ino babbling on about something as she walked towards the men's room. Sakura had almost forgotten about making her jealous, something she knew she'd probably already done. Just as she walked in Sasuke grabbed Sakura's face and kissed her. Sakura assumed the kiss's only purpose was to make Ino mad. It did it's job, Ino saw the two kissing and turned so red she was blue. She was about to start yelling.

"SAKURAAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SASUKE!"

The two pretended not to notice she was there. Sakura pulled back.

"Oh Ino!, How embarrassing!"

Sasuke and Sakura were doing their best to hold in laughs, Sakura was very good at hiding sarcasm. Ino nearly exploded when Sasuke went in for a second kiss.

"Sasuke you don't have to pity kiss that fat Sakura just because it's her birthday..."

"Ino, Sakura is actually the one giving me a pity kiss...she's turned me down so many times...I'd die without her..."

Sakura was about to burst out laughing, she was very surprised at Sasuke's improvisations but they made the moment that much more satisfying. Ino stormed out as twice as mad as she'd ever been before.

"Wow, this is the best birthday I've ever had, and I applaud you on your ability to improvise so efficiently."

"Well I think you're a little modest, that was quite the kiss."

Sakura blushed and so did Sasuke.

"...Well I was trying to be convincing..heh.."

"...sorry if that...made you more..."

" more what...? In love with you...?"

"...yeah..."

"It might've...again you don't love me you love Naruto...I promise to never bring it up again..."

"Well I don't want you to just shove your feelings down like that..."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"...I don't know...I wish I loved you instead..."

"You don't mean that...please don't mock me like that..."

Sakura was trying to walk out calmly and hold back a small amount of tears. Sasuke caught her by the arm.


	14. Reconciliation

RECAP: Read the last chapter and naruto is mad at sasuke gaara left and they made fun of Ino

Naruto thought he'd first try to find Gaara, but he'd gotten a head start. Naruto rushed back home to get Gaara's clothes hoping they were still there, even if he'd already left Konoha returning his clothes would give him a reason to see him. He rushed into his apartment, out of breath. He ran toward his room where he'd left his other pair of clothes. He was relieved to find Gaara packing picking up his clothes, it seemed he had just gotten there too. Naruto stopped at the doorway to catch his breath. He continued towards Gaara who he soon noticed was crying even more than before. Naruto spun him around and kissed him, he cradled his head and his face. Gaara was still upset, he struggled away from Naruto and continued trying to hold him.

"Gaara please! I didn't want him to, you said youself it wasn't my fault or his fault...Gaara?"

"Naruto...I know I'm being a hypocrit...I can't stand seeing you with another man...it isn't fair to you I know...I'm sorry"

"Gaara, I'm the one who should apologize...I love you only Gaara..."

That was the first tim Naruto had actually heard himself. He was in love with Gaara. At the same time Gaara was realizing just how much Naruto meant those words. Gaara was still crying but his breathing had calmed directly after Naruto spoke. Naruto's face was down, he'd begun crying too. Gaara walked over to him, wiped his tears and lifted his face and kissed him. Naruto soon after put his hands on the small of Gaara's back. After what seemed like forever Naruto pulled back.

"Gaara, I really do love you, you know that right?"

"Naruto, I love you too, more than anything."

Naruto pushed their lips together again. He then remembered they had a party they were supposed to be at. They started towards the party.

MEANWHILE

Sasuke had stopped Sakura from leaving by grabbing her arm. Sakura got the same wave of fear she'd gotten when Sasuke raped her. She quickly jerked her arm away. Sasuke realized what happened and got of the counter. Sakura was frozen, Sasuke hugged her.

"Sakura I really do wish I could be in love with you."

"...wait...that time you said 'could' be in love with you..."

"Yes I love Naruto...but because I can't have him it made me want him more...I've always been able to have you-errr that came out really wrong I didn't mean it like that..."

"So you're saying you love me and Naruto...?"

"I don't know...but I can't be with you_ that way_ anymore...it's wrong..."

"Sasuke stop it, you're just saying that because you feel bad about me and about being gay. Please leave my feelings out of this..."

Sasuke kissed her again but she pulled back quickly. She was sure he didn't mean anything he'd just said, she hoped he did mean it but he didn't. Sasuke wasn't sure who he loved, if anyone. He knew he liked kissing Sakura...and Naruto...he also knew it was time to talk to Kakashi again. Sakura walked out for the bathroom with Sasuke and discovered Gaara and Naruto were back. After the suprise cake Kakashi ordered was distributed through out the table Sakura opened her presents. Things finally settled down and everyone started to leave. Naruto and Gaara walked back to Naruto's apartment after giving goodbye kisses to Sakura and exchanged civil looks with Sasuke.

Kakashi had gone across the street to the bar. Sakura was going home when Sasuke offered to walk her home.

"Sasuke, I-I don't know...I can make it..."

He got closer to Sakura, at this point Sakura was pretty scared.

"S-sasuke...STOP!.."

"Sakura, this is why I can't be with you...it's my fault...I'll go...see you later..."

"Wait"

"Sakura...you're afraid of me...I don't want to string you along knowing this can't happen..."

"Well actually I was going to ask why you were even considering me...I thought you were gay..."

"I thought I was too...but I don't find any man other than Naruto...attractive and I still love you...but after what I did I don't think that I can be with you...as much as I want to..."

"Sasuke...could you walk me home?"

"Sure."

Sasuke took the bag of presents she was carrying and put his arm around her shoulders. They started towards Sakura's house.

"So Sasuke...when will you decide which one you want to be with..?"

"I don't know...but again there are things stopping me from you...and Naruto's only become attractive because I can't have him...I love you both..."

"Who do you love more?"

"Who do you think?"

"I don't think it's me...I feel like all the things you're saying are because you pity me..."

"That's completely false...I love you"

"..and Naruto...maybe you don't notice how this could get weird but I find it obvious...you love both of your team mates..."

"Sakura, please don't worry about it...I'll figure it out soon enough...oh here's your house..."

Sasuke handed her the bag of presents. They said their goodbye's, as she walked into her house Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around, he could see she was scared again. Would she ever feel normal around him? He took a step closer, Sakura's fear grew, Sasuke was about to cry at the sight of the woman he loved cowering in fear from him. He put his other hand on her cheek and kissed her. Sasuke loved Sakura and loved kissing Sakura. Sakura loved Sasuke and loved kissing him but she was pretty sure he was just running from his feelings again. The kiss lasted much longer than last time. Leaving them both panting, Sakura promptly said goodnight and shut the door, frazzled.

Sasuke was even more confused now. Why had these feelings for Sakura come up. Was he just trying to cover for his love for Naruto. He needed to talk to Kakashi, he was like a father but he wasn't even sure Kakashi could take this. Was he Bi or what? The only man he ever looked at was Naruto. After hurting Sakura like that she still loved him, and now he loved her too. Could this be anymore confusing.

Sasuke went down to the bar to get Kakashi who he soon realized was slightly drunk.

"Kakashi sensei, let's go I need to talk to you.."

"O-ok, I-I might need coffee, hah coffee funny word isn't Sasuke?"

"Great, you'll be no help tonight...come on we're going to my house until you sober up."

"G-good idea, ya know I should go to your house until I sober up, so we can talk after, but your plan's good to Sasuka, hah I mean Sasuke"

Sasuke was in dire need to talk and Kakashi was drunk fantastic.


	15. Can I Talk To You

BTW: Not sure what I want to do with Sasuke and Sakura if you have suggestions PLEASE share them

RECAP: Naruto and Gaara make up and all that good stuff. Sasuke learns about feelings for BOTH his team mates and uh yea oh and he wants to talk to Kakashi after kissing Sakura goodbye at her door but he finds him at the bar drunk.

Kakashi and Sasuke were stumbling through the streets. Sasuke was wondering how the Jounin had any respect in Konoha. Sasuke finally made it to his apartment. He made him a cup of black coffee. He then realized this could be his chance to see his sensei's face. He tried to pull his mask down saying things like "I'll help you drink this so it won't spill" but even inebriated he was sharp as a tack when it came to his physical identity staying a mystery.

It took Kakashi all of 10 seconds to sober up. Sasuke started to tell him about his dilemma.

"Well ya know how I said I love Naruto?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I figured out I don't love him as much as I thought I did. I also found out I love someone else too."

"Oh! So who's the lucky guy?"

"Well, that's the thing...I thought from now on I'd be into guys but I've found that I might have some feelings for Sakura...we kissed twice in the bathroom and we kissed goodnight...I love her...and Naruto...or do I..."

Sasuke was waiting for a response, it was taking some time so he looked at his sensei. He was surprised to see that his face had gone serious, almost mad.

"You kissed Sakura three times tonight?"

"Yeah, they were the best kisses I've ever had...I know I love her...and Naruto...but I don't know which I love most..."

"Sasuke after what you did to Sakura I thought I'd never forgive you, I still haven't fully. Now you tell me you love her, and Naruto...Sasuke do you think about anyone else's feelings except your own? When you kissed Naruto, did you think about what that would do to Gaara, and did you think about what it'd do to Sakura and our whole team when you took advantage of Sakura...did you think about what it;d do to me when you told me you love Naruto _and_ Sakura...?"

"...what are you trying to say...?"

"I used to think of you as you and Naruto as sons and Sakura as a daughter...after what you did...you were no longer my son...I was starting to forgive you seeing as Sakura was, but then you tell me you're in love with Naruto. Not soon after you drop that bomb you tell me your also in love with Sakura, my beautiful little girl who you hurt physically and mentally...I can't accept that..."

"Sensei you seem to be forgetting that Sakura isn't your real daughter, she might not even think of you as her father and I came here for help...now you like me even less-"

"There you go again. It's always gonna boil back down to you isn't it, Sasuke? I won't let you hurt Sakura again."

"She wants to be with me too!"

Kakashi looked like he'd just been slapped in the face. Sasuke waited for a response but got none, instead he continued to try and get through to Kakashi.

"Yeah that's right, she loved the kisses as much as I did, she loves me back...not as much as I love her but it's enough...I can't get closer to her just to find that I never truly loved her...I won't hurt her again. That's why I came here...I love Sakura and Naruto...I think the only reason I want to be with Naruto now is because I can't have him. When me and Sakura were talking I couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she looked and up until that point I thought I was gay...I realized the only man I had feelings for was Naruto and I don't think they're real...when me and Sakura kissed I realized just how much I love her...but I don't know if it's the same situation as Naruto..."

"Sasuke, you better stay away from Naruto...I'll talk to Sakura..."

Kakashi stormed out slamming the door, Sasuke was so stunned by Kakashi's words, he got weak in the knees. He was on his hands and knees on the floor shaking. He finally got enough strength to crawl clumsily into bed and sleep.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara were too sore for anything or that nature so they just cuddled up next to each other and kissed themselves to sleep. Naruto couldn't help but worry about Sakura. Sasuke had really blind-sided her with the whole 'Sasuke's in love with me' news. He soon snapped out of it when Gaara pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto got a moan from him when he started sucking his tongue. Naruto broke the kiss for a brief second.

"Gaara *pant* I'm still too sore, aren't you?"

"Heh *pant* yeah I am, kissing's fine for me though, could you do that tongue sucking thing again...?"

"Hehe..."

Naruto rolled on top of Gaara and kissed him open mouthed, Gaara gave him his tongue which Naruto proceeded to suck passionately. They soon grew tired and fell asleep, Gaara didn't even have the strength to pull his tongue out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto loved Gaara and Gaara loved Naruto.

MEANWHILE

Sakura didn't know what to think. Did Sasuke love her or was it just him making up for not being able to get Naruto's love. When she broke the kiss with Sasuke and shut the door she'd just stood with her back to it for about 10 minutes. She didn't know what to make of the situation. She decided if she slept on it i would be worked out in her sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Sakura woke up to someone rapping on the door. She drudged her way over to the door and opened it. She'd forgotten that she looked like she'd just woken up. She tried despertely to fix her hair as she greeted Kakashi and invited him in.

"Good morning Sakura, hope I didn't wake you..."

"Oh of course not, I'm normally awake at 7:30 on a Saturday! What are ya here for anyway."

Sakura sat down on the couch and Kakashi followed.

"Well, Sasuke came to talk to me last night, I was wondering, how do you feel about him...?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well have you forgiven him?"

"I'm getting there, did he tell you what happened last night...?"

"If you're referring to the kissing between you two then yes I heard."

"Oh, well, now you know...and um I was wondering...do you know which one of us...he loves more?"

"Well according to him, his love for Naruto was just a jealous crush, nothing more. For you, however, his feelings seem to be love...but Sakura, are you ready to love him of all people just yet?"

"Well, you of all people know I've always liked him...after last night...I can't stop thinking about him...I think I love him, Sensei..."

"I guess that settles it, I'll be going then...be at Ichiraku's at, hmm, let's say 11:30 ok?"

Kakashi left after telling her that last bit of information. Sakura was wondering why Kakashi was asking her such things but she didn't care.

MEANWHILE

Naruto woke up with Gaara's tongue in his mouth. He gently started sucking it again, waking Gaara up with a big smile and immediately started kissing him back. The kept it up until their jaws go sore. When they broke the kiss they were both panting.

"Morning love.."

"Morning Gaara...what do you want for breakfast?"

"You."

They both giggled and started kissing again. Naruto was able to get up to get breakfast ready for his lover, Gaara went with him not breaking the kiss. Once they were standing up Gaara put his hand on the small of Naruto's back. Naruto rested his upper arms on Gaara's shoulders. Gaara meandered his hands down to Naruto's small little butt and goosed him. Naruto giggled in Gaara's mouth and continued sucking his tongue. Naruto finally broke the kiss and put their foreheads together.

"I'm going to make breakfast, ok?"

"Mhm, I love you Naruto."

"I love you more."

Naruto gave him a quick kiss, grabbed his hands and walked him into the kitchen. They started talking about what they wanted. They decided on pancakes, which Naruto proceeded to cook for his shy lover. When he was finally finished they sat down for breakfast.

"Naruto, I was supposed to be back to the Sand two days ago..."

"Oh that's right! We'll send a messenger hawk and tell them you're on your way...unless you want to stay?"

"Of course I want to stay! I was worried you wouldn't ask."

Gaara kissed his forehead and continued eating the delicious meal Naruto had made.

MEANWHILE

Sasuke was woken up by the same rapping Sakura had heard. He looked just as bad when answering the door. Kakashi didn't walk in this time.

"Sasuke, I've invited Sakura to Ichiraku's at 11:30 bring enough money."

"Does this mean you're ok with this?"

"It means I support Sakura's feeling."

Sasuke grinned, Kakashi's face grew cold. He lifted him up by the shirt and held him to his face.

"If you hurt her again, I swear I'll kill you."

Kakashi threw him to the ground, not enough to hurt to bad but it hurt none the less. He slammed the door behind him and left. Sasuke was terrified, Kakashi had just threatened to kill him. He'd always thought of him like a father. He shook it off and prepared for his date with Sakura.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara were watching TV and cuddling when Naruto heard someone knock. He kissed Gaara and got up to get the door. He was surprised to see Kakashi. He then became frantic realizing he hadn't told him about Gaara yet. Kakashi had known for quite awhile but he soon remembered Naruto hadn't told him yet. Naruto had closed the door so all he Kakashi would be able to see was him.

"Hey Naruto, I just came by to tell you we're not training today..."

"Oh OK, um...can I talk to you?"

"Well of course, shoot."

"No not here. I'll see you at the training ground...noon..bye Sensei."

Naruto closed the door before Kakashi responded and snuggled back up to Gaara's chest.

"Sweetie, what was that about?"

"I'm sorry but...I haven't told Kakashi sensei about us yet...I just don't know how he'll take it...I'm sorry love..."

"I do wish you'd already told him but, I can't blame you...honestly...no one in my village knows anything..."

"Well when were you planning on telling them?"

"Well Temari knows I kissed you on the teacups...and she knows I came to visit...I'll call her when you go to see Kakashi..."

"How'd you know I was meeting Kakashi?"

"Despite what you think, shutting the door slightly doesn't soundproof everything."

Naruto giggled with Gaara and they continued to watch until about 11:15 when Naruto went to get in the shower. Gaara jokingly asked if he needed any help. Naruto was about to accept when he remembered he had 45 minutes.

MEANWHILE

Sakura was sitting at Ichiraku's waiting for someone to show up. Earlier she had assumed it would be Kakashi but as far as she knew him and Naruto had training today. She was about to order when Sasuke showed up. She hadn't seen him running up to the ramen shop. He got directly behind her chair and because she's so light he was able to spin her around. Of course spinning her around didn't do much seeing as she still couldn't see him [those flappy things are in the way], not to mention the fact that she was extremely confused. He grabbed her by the upper arms and brought her towards him.

Her head was barely out of the restaurant [referring to those flappy things that hang to seperate the eatery from the street] before Sasuke started in kissing her. Her eyes opened and when she realized who it was she wasn't sure whether to kiss back or to pull away. Her opinion didn't matter when Sasuke stuck his tongue in her mouth. She went straight to jelly, and he started sucking her tongue. She was on could 9, her head rushed back to earth when she realized that this was how she'd felt the first time at the market. She soon broke the kiss.

"S-sakura what's wrong?"

"I just...ya know...so what are you doing here? Kakashi sensei told me to be here but he hasn't shown up yet. You here to see him too?"

"Sakura, Kakashi sensei came to my house this morning, he's Ok with us being together. Is that OK with you?"

"Y-you asked his permission?"

"Well, I uh, I was asking him about you and Naruto, when I said I wanted to be with you...he was less than happy, but something changed his mind! Isn't that great?"

Sasuke held Sakura closer by her waist.

"Of course, of course it's great, so what does this mean...?"

"Well, all I know is I love you, I don't have real feelings for Naruto, and Kakashi is accepting. I guess it means smooth sailing, right?"

"Y-you love me?"

"Of course I do."

Sasuke tilted his head and kissed her deeply. She wasn't sure this was a good idea, but the love of her life FINALLY loved her back. She was kind of worried about the way she threw around the word love, like it was nothing. Maybe that's what would happen with her and Sasuke's love. Would it last? Would he try something like _that_ again? Was he just running from his feelings for Naruto? Could she get over her underlying fear of his advances? All these questions ran through her head, Sasuke broke the kiss and stared at her.

"Sakura, is something wrong?"

"N-no..."

"Sakura, you don't have to be together right this second. I can wait for you, I never expected you to forgive me at all. I'm just glad you'll still talk to me. And after a while, if you really can't forgive me or don't want to be with me, I'll back off, leave you alone. Then again if you, at some point in the future, do want to be with me I'll always be here. I love you, Sakura."

"Sasuke, all I was thinking was that anytime we kiss...I get a reminder of that day and...that's not what I want to be thinking when I'm kissing you..."

"...I see, just say the word and I won't bother you again..."

"That's not what I meant, but it'll take time before I could really be with you again."

"...Well, I love you...wanna get ramen?"

"I still want to be with you, I really just need to talk this over with someone...I'll meet you at the training grounds at like 6:30 OK?"

Sakura didn't wait for a repsonse, which people seemed to be doing a lot lately. She grabbed his face as if she was going to kiss him, which is what Sasuke was planning on, instead she got on her tip toes and kissed the top of his head before running off to find Naruto.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Hi, this is awkward but I accidentally completely left out one chapter between 14 and 15 so i combined it with fifteen but it was written at the same time but yeah...now that i see it without the chapter it probably didn't make like any sense<p> 


	16. Meeting

RECAP: It'd be easier to read the last chapter...

Naruto and Gaara kissed goodbye and he left his apartment for the training grounds. He had about 15 minutes before he was meeting Kakashi. He shut the door behind him and strolled down the streets toward the grounds. On the way he ran into, and nearly knocked down Sakura.

"Oh! I'm soo sorry Sakura!"

"No it's OK. I was looking for you anyway. Do you have time to talk?"

"Well actually...I was meeting Kakashi sensei for...training...but I always have time for my best gal."

"OK, we can walk and talk, I don't wanna make you late or anything."

"All right. So what did you want to talk about."

"At my party last night..Sasuke told me how much he loves me. We kissed a lot too. Today he told me Kakashi was OK with it as long as I was. He said we could be together, but I wanted to ask you what you think first..."

"So days after what he did, you've rekindled your feelings for him because he told you he loved you and kissed you a few times. For heaven's sake Sakura I can kiss you too. What it means depends on who its from see..."

Naruto grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, almost like he'd kiss Gaara. Sakura was completely stunned to the point of not being able to move. When Naruto broke the kiss he seemed completely unfazed. Sakura was even more confused now.

"Naruto why'd you kiss me like_ that_ just now?"

"Think about it Sakura, do you think I'm madly in love with you because of the way I kissed you just now?"

"I don't think you call that a kiss, more like mouth molestation...Gaara is really lucky...I meant that in a very not creepy way I promise."

"Hah see? I love you like a best friend or sister still. Again if you were my actually sister I wouldn't have tried to make the comparison. All I'm saying is that coming from someone like Sasuke that kiss could mean something completely different. Maybe I'm wrong maybe he does truly love you, and realized that he never loved me...I want you to be careful around him."

Sakura looked like she hadn't gotten an answer, which she hadn't. Naruto looked at her and sighed. He knew the answer she wanted, and he was pretty sure Sasuke's mind was all in order. He was still not ready to forgive him, but Sakura was and that's what mattered. He didn't want to do it at all but he ended up giving her an answer she'd be happy with.

"*sigh* OK OK, I think Sasuke's mind is cleared up, I just don't want to forgive him yet. But if you can then there's no reason not to love him back. Mmkay?"

"Really Naruto? You're not just saying that? You really think me and Sasuke can be together?"

"If you really want to, I mean he's no the guy I'd choose for you bu-"

Sakura cut him off with a hug. She started saying something into his ear.

"Thank you, Naruto. You're my best friend, you always will be. I love you."

She had started to cry, it wasn't even noticeable in her voice or her breathing, but the tears got on Naruto's shoulder. They remained in the hug for what seemed like forever. They didn't care Naruto was happy that she'd gone to him for help and Sakura was happy that he'd been so understanding instead of completely blowing up. Finally Sakura peeled herself of Naruto and returned the kiss he'd given her earlier. She walked off without saying another word.

Naruto wasn't completely surprised. The only part that surprised him was the face she made when she pulled back. She smiled. He figured he was like practice to her. She had said he was a good kisser. He liked kissing her, not in a romantic way, in a comfortable way. He remembered he had to be at the training grounds soon. He missed Gaara.

MEANWHILE

Sakura didn't really know why she'd kissed him, she loved him, it seemed normal, comfortable. She was headed out to lunch and then to report to Lady Tsunade. She wanted to be on time to meet Sasuke.

MEANWHILE

Naruto walked up to Kakashi. Kakashi already knew what Naruto was going to tell him, but he also knew Naruto needed and wanted to tell him himself.

"Afternoon, Naruto!"

"Hey Sensei."

"So, what was it you were going to tell me?"

"Oh right. Well uh...sit down..."

"OK..."

Kakashi was leaning against a log, Naruto sat next to him and proceeded to try an explain. He didn't really know where to start.

"Well, have you noticed me and Gaara...hanging out lately?"

"I guess I have."

"Heh, well there's a reason for that. I- uh I'm g-g..." He took a deep breath and gathered himself, " It's because I'm...into...I like...I'm gay...I love Gaara..."

"Mhm"

"...are you mad? Sakura told me it was nothing to be ashamed of but...I just wasn't sure you''d feel the same."

"Naruto, come here."

Kakashi, who was still leaning against the log, motioned for Naruto to move closer to him. He put his arm around Naruto, who still wouldn't look him in the eye, and held him like he had Sasuke two nights ago. Naruto soon buried his face into Kakashi's chest. He was getting close to crying.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...you're like my son, ya know that? I couldn't love you any more than I do. You're family. Nothing's going to change that and as for you being gay. Sakura's right, there is nothing to be ashamed of, if you love Gaara then I want you to be happy with Gaara."

At this point Naruto was crying with happiness. He was so afraid Kakashi's relationship would change towards him, he was so grateful Kakashi was OK with this. Kakashi proceeded to ask him about Gaara, what he was like. Kakashi had his legs out if front of him, Naruto was lying on his back and using Kakashi's thighs as a headrest as he told him about his first kiss with Gaara. He proceeded to tell him about his first date with Gaara. He half forgot who he was talking to and started to tell him about his first time with Gaara. He stopped himself before he'd completely embarassed himself. Kakashi had been stroking Naruto's hair, he was listening to everything Naruto had to say. No matter how awkward.

The pair sat there for a while, Kakashi was mulling over everything Naruto had told him as he continued to stroke Naruto's hair. He looked down toward his figurative son, he was asleep and snuggled up to Kakashi's legs. Kakash kept running his fingers through his blonde hair. Kakashi eventually fell asleep too.

MEANWHILE

Gaara was trying to remember his house's phone number. He finally did and, although he was hoping to get Temari, he ended up having to talk to Kankuro. No one really knew he was in love with Naruto. Temari knew they kissed, but at the time even he wasn't sure about his feelings. He really didn't want to tell them this news over the phone. He also didn't want to leave Naruto.


	17. It's OK

RECAP: Naruto is OK with Sakura and Sasuke he tells Kakashi about being gay and all that. Gaara is calling the sand to tell them he'll be there for a little while longer.

Gaara, was hoping Temari would pick up, she knew the most. When Kankuro picked up, he was at a loss for words. He then figured Kankuro would be better. Because he didn't know anything he wouldn't jump to conclusions. Although those conclusions would probably be right. He told Kankuro he'd be in Konoha for a few more days and when he was leaving he'd call ahead.

MEANWHILE

Naruto woke up, Kakashi's hand was still in his hair. He looked up and saw that Kakashi was asleep. Naruto sat up slowly as not to wake his sensei. He had a feeling Kakashi wasn't completely comfortable with Naruto being gay. That's why Naruto loved him even more for it. Naruto leaned toward him and hugged him. That woke Kakashi up. He was a little surprised, but once he got his bearings he hugged him back. Naruto was sitting on his lap.

"I think we fell asleep Naruto."

"Mhm, we did."

They were still hugging.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm just...glad you took this so well."

"Well, I'm just glad you felt like you could tell me. You're a good kid Naruto."

"You're a good Sensei."

Naruto was crying slightly, he had barely noticed it himself. Naruto got of of Kakashi's lap and stood up. He helped Kakashi up after him. Since he'd slept leaning against a log Kakashi's back was a little stiff. Once they were both standing, Naruto started staring at Kakashi. He was so much taller than him. Naruto eyes welled up again. He didn't even know why. Kakashi had been staring at him too, he then saw his eyes were welling up.

"Aw, Naruto, what's wrong?"

Kakashi pulled him into a hug as Naruto started wiping his eyes. Kakashi bent down to meet his eyes.

"Naruto, you don't need to cry."

"I know, I don't why I'm crying."

"Everything's fine Naruto, calm down, it's OK"

Naruto's breathing calmed and his tears lessened. The whole scene that had just happened hit him. It was the first time he'd really told anyone he was gay out loud, it was a known concept but no one said it. Kakashi had taken it so well, he had no reason to be overwhelmed by this but he couldn't help it. Kakashi kept hugging him until he was completely calm.

"Thank you, Kakashi sensei, for taking it so well."

"Naruto, 'taking it so well' it's not a tragedy, and you shouldn't treat it like that. It's apart of who you are. Sakura's right, don't be ashamed of anything you are."

Kakashi kissed Naruto on the forehead. Naruto's eye's were starting to well up again. Kakashi hugged him again which stopped Naruto from crying even more. Naruto noticed that it seemed dark out. Kakashi checked the time. It was almost 6. Naruto thanked Kakashi again and ran home. Kakashi went home shortly after.

Naruto couldn't believe how long they'd stayed out. What would Gaara say? He'd been out for almost six hours. His next thought was 'Why didn't Gaara come looking for me?'. He shook it off and opened the door to the apartment.

MEANWHILE

Sakura was all done up. She was going to tell Sasuke exactly how she felt, they could finally be together. Sasuke on the other hand was very much on edge. Who did she talk to? What did they talk about? What did they say? Was she meeting him to break his heart? Was she even going to show up? Would she be early? Would she be late? Would she forget? Sasuke was having a very hard time trying to keep his head. He checked the time, 6:15, he had to head out now. He was hoping Sakura would love him back, but he knew the odds. He tried to calm himself down before he got to the training grounds, he didn't want to seem too eager. It wasn't working.

Sasuke was already at the training grounds and pacing when she got there. He hadn't see her walk up, he was too wrapped up in his anxiety. When he finally did notice her shadow she was already right in front of him. When he looked up, she was smiling. He still looked tense, when he remembered how tense he was he did his best to relax. Sakura giggled a bit at his efforts.

Sasuke blushed. Sakura took his face in both her hands and kissed him. Sasuke was still unsure of what her answer would be, but he didn't really care at this point. Sasuke pulled Sakura closer by her waist and ran his hands up and down her back. Sakura had her hand in his hair. She pushed her tongue in and Sasuke started sucking it. They were both in heaven. After quite a long time Sakura broke the kiss, they were both panting.

"H-he said, It was OK, we can be together Sasuke...I love you."

"W-who told you?"

"N-naruto, he's OK with this, us dating I mean..."

Sasuke was a little distraught about Naruto but he ignored it. Sakura was right here, kissing him.

"I love you Sakura...are you sure you're ready to be in a relationship, especially with me?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be kissing your neck right now would I?"

Sasuke giggled and so did she. Sakura stopped kissing him and laid down on the grass. Sasuke laid down next to her.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to forget what happened."

"I do too."

"I thought when I kissed you, and you kissed me...I thought it would...overwrite those memories...but if it wasn't for what happened...me and Naruto and Kakashi sensei wouldn't be so close...and you and me might not be here..."

Sasuke didn't know how to respond. He rolled over to her and started kissing her neck. She giggled and turned towards him to kiss him. She started sucking his tongue, he moaned. Sakura kept kissing him. She put her legs against his, then she put on of her legs between his. Sasuke, was getting worried but paid it no mind. Sakura put her hand up Sasuke's shirt, against his bare chest. Sasuke broke the kiss. They both looked extremely shocked but for different reasons.

"Sakura, stop. What are you doing?"

"I was just...I love you Sasuke..."

She tried to kiss him again but Sasuke pulled back again.

"Sakura stop it. I mean the first time...I think we're too...young..."

"Too young?"

"Mhm, I mean_ that_ is supposed to be saved for married people. Unless I'm mistaken we're not married..."

"But Sasuke, come one. You can't be serious. I mean we've already-"

"Sakura, I really don't think we should. I mean I do love you, but-"

"But not enough to prove it?"

"Sakura, ENOUGH! You're trying to make up for what I did, it's not going to go away just by sleeping with me again."

"Sasuke..."

"We're not ready...I don't think we can handle doing it again..."

"We can't handle it or you can't? Sasuke, I get that you're worried but, it's not like you're going to do that again...I won't let you...I love you Sasuke..."

"Sakura I love you too, that's why I want to hold off on this, ya know..."

"No I don't Sasuke, you said doing this was reserved for married people, that we're too young...Naruto clearly doesn't feel the same, you know why? It's becaus he loves Gaara, that's what you do when you're in love Sasuke."

Sasuke had propped himself up by the elbows, Sakura was still lying down.

"Maybe Naruto was right, maybe we aren't right for each other."

"No that's not it. I love you Sakura, I just don't know about this...it could lead to something bad..."

"Like what? Nothing bad's gonna happen Sasuke, trust me."

Sakura reached up and pulled him towards her, she kissed him. He didn't pull back but she could sense he was still uneasy. She rolled on top of him and run her hands up and down his chest. She pulled his shirt off, and his shorts followed. She left his boxer's off for the time being. Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's crotch and leaning over him to kiss him. She sat up and took of her dress. She till had her shorts on. She laid on top of Sasuke their chests touching as they kissed some more. Sasuke was over his worry.

He was running his hand up and down her bare back. She sat up again and proceeded to take off her shorts. Sasuke blushed and Sakura giggled. She remembered Sasuke still had on his boxers. She rubbed his member through his shorts, Sasuke let out a moan as he covered his face with his hands.

Sakura went to take off his shorts. Once they were off Sakura starting rubbing him again. Sasuke started sitting up. Sakura had a wave of fear come over her.

"Sakura, if we're gonna do this, it'll be about you, it's the least I can do."

Sakura blushed and he laid her down and got on top of her. He kissed her on the mouth then moved to her neck. He then moved to her nipples, she gave out a moan. He kept massaging her breasts as he licked her stomach. She was blushing and moaning. Sasuke let go of her breasts and moved lower. She was bright red at this point.

"Sasuke, no, that's too embarassing..."

"Sakura, trust me, you're going to thank me for this..."

Sasuke started to worry, he'd tried this before, it hadn't gone over well. He continued to lick her slit. She was moaning with pleasure. He started sucking on her clitoris. He had to move with her hips, which she couldn't keep still. Sasuke continued licking.

"Y-you taste really good Sakura..."

"Sasuke! You're embarassing me!...well, dont stop noww..."

Sasuke giggled a little before he continued. She grabbed the back of his head and held it against her as she approached climax. Sasuke's tongue went faster and faster.

"Oh Sasuke...mmm...that feels so good...Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...SASUKE.."

Sakura came, Sasuke licked it all up making her hips jerk around even more.

"I told you you'd like it."

"...*pant*...wow...that was...incredible...now it's your turn..."

Sakura had him pinned in a flash. She kissed him and moved lower, licking him all the way down. She finally reached his erection. She licked the head a few times. Sasuke was moaning very loud at this point.

"Sakura, please, don't tease me anymore...I can't take it."

Sakura took his length into her mouth and started bobbing up and down. Sasuke was practically writhing with pleasure. He wanted to reach out and hold her head, he didn't want her to stop. He also didn't want her to feel forced. She could tell he was close to orgasm, she started fondling his balls. He eyes were wide open, he shot his semen into Sakura's mouth. She swallowed it all and licked him clean. His length was twitching and so was he. Sakura crawled up and kissed him. Sakura sat up and slowly lowered herself onto Sasuke's member. She managed to get all of him inside of her. She looked down at Sasuke.

"Sakura, you're so beautiful right now."

She bent over to kiss him. She then started bobbing up and down again. Sasuke was in heaven and so was Sakura. They were moaning extremely loud, not caring if anyone heard them. As they approached orgasm Sakura's speed got faster and Sasuke started thrusting into her. They got faster and faster until they climaxed, simultaneously. Sasuke filled Sakura, they could feel each other throbbing. Sakura came down and kissed Sasuke.

"That's what I want to remember. I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Sakura."

They had fallen asleep, naked, at the training grounds, with Sasuke still in her.


	18. Somewhere Else Too?

RECAP: Naruto and Kakashi fall asleep after talking about him and Gaara and they realized theyve been out for a while and Naruto rushes home to see Gaara cuz hes been out way to late and Sakura and Sasuke do it again.

Naruto charged into his apartment. Gaara was still on edge about Sasuke, he didn't want to worry him further by showing up late which is exactly what he did. He opened the door, the lights were off. He didn't think to switch them on her just called out for Gaara.

"Gaara! You in here? I didn't mean to stay out so long...I'm sorry...Hello?"

Naruto stumbled into the kitchen, the whole time wishing he'd turned on the lights. He looked through the living room and into the bedroom, he could see a small flickering light. He figured the powered gone out, it was a legitimate assumtion, no lights, candles instead. He walk in to grab a candle. The closer he got the better he could make out what was on the bed. It was Gaara, he looked real sexy.

"Gaara?"

"Naruto."

Gaara's voice sounded incredibly hot. Naruto's eyes adjusted and he could see that Gaara was naked. Naruto and Gaara both got a smirk on their faces. Naruto stripped and climbed over Gaara. Gaara giggled and kissed him, Naruto pushed his tongue in and Gaara sucked it. Gaara broke the kiss.

"Naruto, I know talking to Kakashi was hard. That's why tonight, is all about you."

"I like the sound of that."

Naruto lied down and Gaara go on top of him. He kissed him and started in on his neck. He then moved to his nipples. Naruto started moaning. He moved lower. Gaara was going to make this last, he was going to tease him. He licked his length, earning a loud moan in exchange. He then moved lower, and sucked his balls. Naruto was loving it. He then lifter Naruto's hips some and spread his legs. He then proceeded to lick his entrance.

"Gaara...you don't have t- oohh..."

Gaara lifted his head.

"By the sound of that it sounds like it would be a crime not to continue."

Both of them giggled and Gaara continued occasionally jabbing his tongue inside of his entrance which made Naruto cry out with pleasure. Gaara pounded at his entrance with his tongue for about 10 minutes. Gaara didn't want Naruto to climax for a while. He was however going to tease him until he couldn't take it. He knew Naruto, he knew he'd love this. He put Naruto's hips down and moved up to kiss him. He started grinding their crotches together. Naruto moved his hands to Gaara's butt, he teased his entrance with his finger. Gaara started moaning along with Naruto.

Gaara was sucking Naruto's tongue. He'd pull away once in awhile to catch his breath leaving a string of spit connecting their mouths. They could barely see each other but they didn't need to, they knew each other so well. Gaara kept teasing Naruto with his grinding for a little while longer. When he stopped he moved down to suck Naruto's member. Naruto put up no fight as Gaara started bobbing up and down while at the same time massaging his balls. Naruto was moaning and groaning and Gaara was loving it. He was going to let him climax this time.

Naruto reached down and grabbed Gaara's head and held it until he reached climax. He came in Gaara's mouth. Gaara swallowed and kissed Naruto.

"So. Who's going in tonight."

"Mm..Gaara...plow me..."

"That settles that."

Gaara slowly pushed himselff into Naruto. This was only their third time so they were both tight. Gaara loved how tight he was, it felt so good.

"Ooohhh...Naruto you're so tight...mmm..."

"Gaara...you're so big...oh right there..."

Naruto nearly climaxed every time Gaara hit his prostate. Gaara started going faster.

"Ooooh Gaara...you're so good..."

"N-nnaruto...keep moving like that...ooh..."

"Gaara...Gaara...oh oh oh..."

"Naruto...mm..oh...oh...oh..."

Gaara's speed increases even more now.

"Oooohh Gaara I'm gunnaa...ooh ooh ohh...don't stop..."

"Ooh my God Naruto...I'm gunna...ooohhh..oohh"

"Gaaraaaa oh oh oh ohoooo ohh...mnmn..ohh"

"Narrutoo..oh oh there...oh oh mmm...ahh"

Gaara and Naruto both climaxed. Gaara filled up Naruto, and Naruto came all over his and Gaara's chests. Gaara pulled out getting semen all over the covers. They giggled and Gaara collapsed next to Naruto.

"Naruto, do you think someone somewhere else is doing the same thing?"

"I hope so. I hope it's out of love, like us."

They fell asleep kissing, like they had their first time

THE NEXT MORNING

Sakura woke up and realized she and Sasuke were naked. She woke him up. He soon realized he was naked too. Sakura kissed him and started getting dressed. Sasuke just watched her, he hadn't noticed the night before since it was dark but Sakura still had cuts and bruises. They weren't very noticeable but they were there. He couldn't believe he'd done that to her. He started having a kind of panic attack. Sakura had only put on her shorts when she noticed. She rushed over to him and hugged him he hugged her back. When he ran his fingers over her back he could feel the cuts, as faint as they were.

He started crying. Sakura hugged him closer. She then remembered she was topless and shoving her breasts into Sasuke's chest. She rushed to put her dress back on even thought Sasuke had already seen her. Sasuke then realized he was completely naked and grabbed his boxers. He put them on while trying his best not shake. Sakura could see his shaking even though he was doing his best to cover it. Sasuke had gotten completely dressed and Sakura went to hug him.

"Sasuke, are you OK?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"I love you...more than anything, Sasuke."

"I love you too Sakura."

Sasuke kissed her and the couple went off to get breakfast.

THE NEXT CHAPTER TAKES PLACE A FEW DAYS LATER


	19. News

BTW: Please leave reviews and this chapter might look longer than others but there's a lot of dialogue.

RECAP: Gaara planned a special night for him and Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura wake up.

Sakura and Sasuke hadn't slept together after their second time a few nights ago. Sakura thought it best they didn't, Sasuke seemed a little stressed after that one time. Naruto and Gaara continued on their usual route, they even trained with Kakashi together two days ago.

Naruto and Gaara were just waking up, they hadn't done it since that once special night Gaara'd planned. They didn't want to spoil the thrill of it so young. Gaara and Naruto were putting the plates and the sink when the phone rang. Naruto went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto, it's Sakura."

"Hey Sakura, how're you?"

"Actually I uh...could you come over?"

"Um yeah sure. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know."

"I saw you just yesterday you seemed fine. Is something going on?"

"Could you just come over?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be right over."

Naruto hung up and told Gaara he was going to Sakura's. Something sounded odd about the way she was talking. He rushed over and knocked on the door.

"Oh Naruto. Thank goodness you're here."

"Came right over. What's wrong?"

Sakura invited him in before telling him anything more. They sat on the couch.

"So what going on Sakura?"

"Remember that day I asked you if you were OK with me and Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Well, earlier that day he'd surprised me with a date. I had to make sure you thought it was a good idea, after he..did that..to me because you knew most about what'd happened. I told him I'd meet him at the training ground at 6:30. I did with the good news that we could be together. We started kissing and I wanted to go further he thought it was a bad idea but I convinced him otherwise..."

"Sakura?"

"We ended up...doing it again..."

"Sakura...no..no no no no no NO!"

"Naruto! Stop!"

"Sakura..."

"We said we could tell each other anything, this is something so listen. Well we did it and we haven't since we've just been kissing and um well...he said it was a bad idea and it was..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been kinda sick these past morning..."

"...no...no..."

"I don't know yet. I called you over here to um...ask if you'd come with me to get the test done...that one's the most accurate...I can't...go without you..."

"Sakura...this can't be happening...not with Sasuke...I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"I said I don't know yet. Let's go."

Naruto and Sakura walked toward Lady Tsunade's medical center. They were holding hands. As they got closer to the center they both got more nervous, and they started tightening their grips. When they finally reached the entrance Naruto stopped. They turned towards each other. Naruto kissed her tenderly. Sakura kissed back some.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I just want you to know, whatever happens I'm here, even if Sasuke isn't."

Sakura eyes welled up and she hugged Naruto. They walked in and signed in for her appointment. She had assumed Lady Tsunade was too busy with Hokage duties that she wouldn't be in the medical center. Unfortunately she was the one who'd be conducting the test, she was one of the very few female doctors. Tsunade walked out to call her next patient and froze when she saw the name. She looked around the room until she found Sakura. She tried to act professional and called her name out.

Naruto and Sakura froze when they saw who their doctor would be. They walked to the exam room without saying a word, until they got into the exam room. Sakura sat up on the table and Tsunade sat on the doctor's stool. Naruto awkwardly sat as far into the corner as possible.

""S-sakura...what are you here for?"

"What does it say on the sheet?"

Tsunade looked to Naruto.

"W-was it Naruto?"

She remembered the way they'd walked in and through the halls. They definitely looked like a nervous couple.

"NO! This wasn't Naruto's fault."

Naruto interrupted her.

"Wait wait wait. There might not even be anything in there. Which is frankly what I'm hoping for."

"Naruto's right Lady Tsunade, let's just get this done and hope for the best."

"OK"

Sakura and Naruto were waiting very anxiously for the results, they were both sitting on the exam table. Lady Tsunade came back, her face was pale.

"Naruto, Sakura. I'm not really sure if congratulations are in order since you're so young."

Naruto immediately grabbed Sakura by the shoulder and hugged her. Sakura's face grew pale like Tsunade's had. She started bawling.

"No!...it can't...no...Naruto-o...hold me...No-ho-ho..." [She's crying while saying the next few lines so ya know use your imagination]

Sakura had draped herself over Naruto, she was crying so hard Naruto's shirt had tears stains and she could barely breathe. Naruto did his best not to cry, he had to be strong for Sakura. Tsunade decided to leave them alone for a second.

"N-naruto-oh-oh...I can't...I can't...Naruto-oh...help me...I can't..."

Naruto started rubbing her back as she cried harder and harder. Naruto had been crying lightly the whole time, he couldn't keep all of his tears back when Sakura was this distraught. After about 5 minutes of bawling Sakura started calming down. Naruto figured she'd just run out of tears.

"Sakura, what I said earlier, I'm sticking to it. I'm going to be here for you, whenever Sasuke can't OK."

She nodded her head and Tsunade came back in.

"Sakura, there are other options. You don't strike me as someone who would choose those options but, I'm obligated to tell you they're there."

"Forget it Lady Tsunade, I can't do either of those."

"Grandma Tsunade, you're sure?"

"I'm positive, I'm sorry...being so young...it's hard..."

"Well as agreed I'll tell you who's responsible. It was Sasuke."

"FROM BACK AT THE MARKET?"

"No no no. Me and Sasuke, we're in love. We slept together at the training grounds a few days ago. We haven't since though."

Tsunade went to hug Sakura so Naruto let go, although it was the last thing he wanted to do. Tsunade held Sakura against her chest as she hugged her. Naruto started crying a little harder, he did his best to cover it up. They stayed in the exam room only a few more minutes. Naruto and Sakura went into the bathroom, Sakura's eyes were red and swollen, she was putting cold paper towels on them.

Naruto looked at her while she had the towels on her eyes. He just looked at her. She was the sweetest, most loving woman he knew. Why did this have to happen to her? She was the last person who deserved it. Before they left the bathroom Naruto pulled her into a kiss, a light kiss.

"Naruto, why did you-"

"I think it was the last kiss I could give you."

Sakura looked saddened by those words and Naruto did too. Their relationship was a weird one, they like kissing each other but it was never anything romantic. Naruto knew with all that was going on he probably shouldn't be kissing her. They walked out of the building with their heads held high, like all that'd happened was a flu shot.

Then came the other part of this, Sasuke. Naruto figured they didn't really need to tell him until she started to show it, then he came to his senses and realized he had a right to know. They made it back to Sakura's house, she plopped on the couch, defeated while Naruto got her some milk. She wasn't sure she could handle something like this. Sakura was breathing normally but couldn't stop crying. Naruto's breathing was shallow, on the way home he was unconsciously using Sakura to balance himself. He felt like someone had drained half his blood. He could barely pour her milk without fainting. He walked back in and sat down by Sakura. He shakily gave her her milk, he was doing a fairly good job of keeping his head steady so Sakura didn't notice.

"Naruto, what if I can't do it?"

"Sakura, you won't be alone. Whether you like it or not, I'm here to stay, no matter what."

Naruto put his arm around Sakura and held her closer. She was past the point of crying, she was in a daze. It was almost like a dream. Naruto leaned back on the couch and Sakura leaned back on him.

"How am I gonna tell Sasuke..."

"If you want me too, I'll be there."

"Thank you, Naruto...I was worried you'd think I was...gross or something."

Naruto kissed her head.

"I could never think that of you. I love you Sakura, everything's gonna be OK, I promise."

"Naruto, thanks for not judging me...I really appreciate it...love you too."

Naruto was stroking her hair. She fell asleep not long after, she was worn out. Naruto sat there with her for awhile, he only got up to answer the phone.


	20. The Father

IRECAP: Sakura regrets sleeping with Sasuke and Naruto's there with her.

Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch while Naruto was stroking her hair. With Sakura asleep he started to worry about what would happen with Sasuke. Would he be here for her? Naruto knew that even if Sasuke was there he would be too. He felt partially responsible for some reason. The phone rang and Naruto had to get up fast but gently as not to wake up Sakura, it wasn't even noon and it had been the longest day of her life. Naruto managed to get the phone on the fourth ring. It was Gaara.

"Oh, hey Gaara."

"Hey Naruto."

"So what's going on?"

"That's actually what I called you to ask. You've been gone for a while. Is eveything OK with Sakura?"

"That's a loaded question Gaara. I'll be home in a little bit OK?"

"Oh, OK then see you soon I guess."

"I love you, Gaara."

"I love you too Naruto. I call-"

Naruto hung up before he could hear Gaara starting to continue, Naruto said he'd call him back so Gaara didn't try and call him, he clearly had something important going on. Naruto kissed her forehead, she smiled at him. She wiped her eyes and sat up.

"How long was I out?"

"About half and hour. Sleep well?"

"Heh I guess, I'm thinking it wasn't a bad dream..."

"...it's OK...are we gonna tell Sasuke today?"

"I guess we should, I think he'd be mad with the fact that you knew before him so waiting a few days...not a good idea..."

"It'll be fine...trust me..."

"What would I do with out you."

"I love you...OK I guess we should uh...call him...ask him over?"

"I guess...what do you think he's gonna do?"

"Don't worry about it, no matter what you've got me."

Sakura laid back on the couch and Naruto went to the phone to call Sasuke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke.

"Naruto? My phone says it's Sakura's house. Are you with Sakura?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Why! Why are YOU with Sakura? What are you two doing!"

"Seriously Sasuke? Me? Just get your ass over here. You better be calm when you come!."

Naruto slammed the phone down. He walked back over to Sakura and put his arm around her again. She cuddled up to him. A few minutes later Sasuke burst through the door and saw Naruto kissing Sakura on the forehead while she was cuddled up to him as close as possible.

"What the hell is this!"

"Sasuke! What did I tell you on the phone! Calm down now. Sakura me and Sasuke are gonna get you some water OK."

He kissed her forehead again before getting up, mainly to spite Sasuke. He got off the couch and yanked Sasuke's arm and pulled him toward the kitchen. He was whispering so Sakura couldn't hear him but Sasuke could tell how upset he was.

"Sasuke you idiot. Do you even know what you've done? Well I'm not going to be the one to tell you. How could you do this to her? Why?..."

Naruto's eyes started welling up, he turned to get a glass of water for Sakura so Sasuke wouldn't see.

"Naruto what are you talking about?"

"Just..be calm...she doesn't need to worry about us, you and I need to be strong for her OK? I'm not leaving her side got that? I don't care if you don't either. Come on she's waiting."

Sasuke was beyond confused. He new something must've happened but he had no idea what. Everything between him and Sakura had been going normally, same with Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto went and sat next to Sakura and she laid her head on him again. Sasuke was slightly uncomfortable at this point but Naruto seemed extremely distraught. Naruto's emotions were equal parts anger, disgust, helplessness and sadness. None of these emotions were aimed at Sakura, they all fell on Sasuke making him even more on edge around Naruto. Sasuke sat in the chair that was next to the arm of the sofa that Naruto and Sakura were sitting by. Sakura lifted her head off of Naruto and took Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke, remember when we went out for breakfast two days ago?"

"Yeah."

"Do you also remember me throwing up in the bathroom and leaving before we got food?"

"It's kind of hard to forget, yes."

"Well, that's happened every morning since...the training grounds...do you see where I'm going with this?"

"...I uh..."

Naruto chimed in and started talking to Sakura.

"Sakura, he doesn't care enough to know. You've got me, you don't need him."

"Naruto, please. It's really not your decision."

"S-sakura..."

"I can handle this Naruto."

She was still holding Sasuke's hands.

"Sasuke...I went to the doctor with Naruto this morning..."

"What happened there?"

Sasuke was starting to put these hints together but he seriously hoped he was mistaken.

"Well, Naruto took me and we Lady Tsunade did the test and..."

Sakura was tearing up and Naruto was too. No matter what he did he couldn't get the image of Sakura's crying and her pleas for help. He rubbed his face with his hand and Sakura continued to talk to Sasuke. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who seemed frozen.

"...and what Sakura?"

"And, it was...positive...I'm..."

Sakura couldn't finish she started crying all over again, not nearly as bad as earlier with Naruto. Naruto reached out to hold her but he looked at Sasuke who was just as distraught. They needed to comfort each other. Sakura and Sasuke knew what he was doing. They also knew they wanted him to get involved, at least Sakura did. Few seconds had passed since Sakura started crying, Sasuke reached out and hugged her. He looked to Naruto, he had his head down and his hand over his mouth. Sasuke could tell he was crying too. Without looking, Naruto reached over and rubbed Sakura's back to calm her down.

Sasuke tried to make eye contact with Naruto, it never happened. Sasuke pulled back and looked Sakura in the eyes.

"I'll be here as much as I can. I love you."

"Me too, Sakura."

Sakura hugged Sasuke and Naruto. She kissed Naruto on the cheek and Sasuke on the mouth. She stopped crying, she suddenly didn't looke so good. She got up and ran to the bathroom. Naruto and Sasuke chased after her. Sasuke held her hair back and Naruto rubbed her back as she kneeled by the toilet. She tried getting up but she had almost no energy. Naruto carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. She was sound asleep.

Naruto and Sasuke left her. Naruto went to get her some water for when she woke up. Whenhe walked out of the kitchen he saw Sasuke sitting on the couch. His elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He was crying, almost like Sakura had cried earlier. Naruto put the water next to Sakura's bed and went back in and sat down next to Sasuke. Naruto wrapped his arm around him and squeezed him closer.


	21. Leaving

RECAP: Sakura told Sasuke and Naruto was there.

Sakura was sleeping in her room and Naruto was sitting on the couch with his arm tight around a crying Sasuke. Naruto was holding him tightly as he had Sakura. Sasuke was almost to shocked to continue crying. He figured that now Naruto had to have a deep hatred for him.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you hate me? I hate me, for doing this to Sakura."

"Sasuke, please don't talk about how you 'did this' to Sakura. I'm uncomfortable enough with Sakura expecting. I'd rather not have you painting me a picture of how it happened. OK?"

,

"...oh..."

"Yeah...anyway...I'm going to be here for all of it...I hope you are too...point is I'm not going anywhere..."

"...Thank you..."

"Wha-"

"It's just...I can't handle this...you know Sakura...you and her are inseperable...I don't think she could handle you not being here."

"Well, as long as you're here I'm kinda proud of you. I mean obviously there's a small part of me that hates your guts because of what you did, I probably won't get over that. I am however slightly proud of you for saying you'll be here, in this situation a normal man might abandon her but so far you're still here."

"That's what I'm afraid of Naruto. I'm scared a normal man's exactly what I am. You have to stay, I can't do this without you."

"Sasuke, shut up! You're being incredible selfish I'm just glad Sakura isn't awake to hear this. We're supposed to be the strong ones here, and you're whining because YOU can't do it? YOU did this, and noe YOU are going to handle it like a man. If you can't leave us alone."

"...I'm sorry Naruto...I just got..."

"...no I'm sorry for blowing up like that...I stand by my view that this is all you're fault but...whether I like it or not...you're involved...I guess that would make you...with me and Sakura more often...I won't like it but I'll deal with it...as long as you stay away from me and Gaara I'll have only the regular amount of dislike toward you OK?"

"OK..."

"Well don't look so freaked out...I mean yes you probably just ruined Sakura's young life but hey at least you got laid right."

Naruto gave Sasuke a slap on the back and got up. Usually a slap on the back from Naruto was taken as a joke, this time it had been so hard that Sasuke knew Naruto was doing his best not to tear him to shreds. Either that or he was subconciously hurting him. Naruto stormed out, he didn't even know where he was going. He went into Sakura's room and closed the door, she looked beautiful when she slept. He climbed into bed next to her and put his arm around her. She woke up a few minutes later. She saw Naruto laying with her. Sakura woke up some and cuddled closer to Naruto.

Sasuke wanted to follow Naruto, he didn't, something had made him scared of Naruto. It was probably the amount of anger he had for him. In the end he decided to go after him, he didn't want to seem weak. When he walked into Sakura's room he found them lying in bed together cuddling. He immediately started doubting eveything when Sakura gave him a light kiss. They hadn't noticed his presence until he left.

"I can't kiss you anymore, Sakura. I love you, but not that way anymore. I kiss you because...it's familiar and sweet, it makes me feel at home. But Sasuke can't handle it, even though it's not like a real kiss."

They got up to find Sasuke. He was sitting at the kitchen table.

"SO! IS IT EVEN MINE!"

"Sasuke please. You and I both know I'm gay. You did this, it's still your fault."

"Sasuke, it wasn't like that. Ever since...the market...we've been a lot closer. It's like cuddling with your cousin, and a kiss you give family members, no big deal, ya know?"

"No I don't know, and it's not normal to me."

"Well me and Sakura agreed that you can't deal with us being so close, we'll work on it."

"So did you guys used to kiss...a lot?"

"No it was like...giving each other a hug when a hug wasn't enough...Sasuke, I love you."

"I love you too Sakura...things just got a little weird is all..."

Naruto got mad, he knew his and Sakura's relationship would push Sasuke's buttons, but they were more than best friends. They loved each other but not romanticly, Sasuke couldn't understand that. And after Sasuke and Sakura's whole ordeal he had the nerve to call what they had weird. He tried to keep his cool because Sakura was there but he couldn't.

"OH YEAH! I'm sure thing are pretty weird for YOU! Yeah you knocked up my best friend in the world shortly after kissing me multiple times, which nearly ruined me and Gaara. Not only that but now you two can't be seperated, I'll be slowly fazed out over these next few months, whether I like it or not. So I'm sorry if the remainder of the best relationship I've had with a woman bothers you, but don't worry cause I'll have been completely fazed out by I'm guessing month 5! I'M GOING HOME!"

Naruto stormed out crying with frustration. He didn't call Gaara back but he'd see him soo enough. He sounded like he was going to tell him something, he was almost home Gaara could tell him whatever he needed to there. He'd forgotten his keys when he left that morning, he knocked on the door crying still. Gaara opened the door shocked with Naruto's state.

"Naruto, what hap-"

Naruto cut him off with a kiss. He pushed his tongue into his mouth expecting Gaara to suck it. Gaara's kissed could always make him feel better. For some reason Gaara wasn't really kissing him back, he'd never doubted a kiss from him before. Naruto broke the kiss and put their foreheads together. Gaara looked like he was about to cry. Naruto was already crying.

"Gaara, what's wrong? Why won't you kiss me back?"

Gaara was bright red and on the verge of tears only then did Naruto look up. Temari and Kankuro had dropped in. Gaara pulled him into the kitchen as fast as he could. Temari and Kankuro had seen the whole thing from the living room. Naruto was only stunned to see them there because he wasn't expecting visitors, he had forgotten that Gaara hadn't told anyone about him so he wasn't freaking out like Gaara was.

"Gaara, sorry for being so rude when I came in but I'll go out there and say 'Hi'. You don't need to get so upset."

"Naruto, I told you that they don't know, you still kissed me. I bet they're out there talking about me..."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Gaara, I just needed one of your kisses. I wasn't thinking. Oh no. Oh I'm so sorry."

Naruto hugged Gaara. He then put his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Well, what's done is done. Now's a good time to tell them I guess. I'll do the talking if you don't want to."

"No, they're my family, I should tell them."

"Whatever you want. I'm sorry I've forced this."

"It's OK, honestly if you hadn't I probably wouldn't get around to telling them until we're married...I don't mean we're definitely getting married right now or or ever or anything or maybe not-"

Naruto stopped his babbling with a light kiss and started to say something.

"When we're married this'll be a funny story."

Gaara blushed, Naruto took his hand and escorted him into the living room.


	22. Talking

BTW: This chapter might look long but again its just dialogue oh and if you comment at all please give me a girl's name and a boy's name, im pretty sure you know who i'd be using them for but I don't know if it'll be a boy or girl so i need both so if you comment at all please give me a name! and keep reading, although it's just one person who is currently reading so give meh names man!

RECAP: Sasuke doesn't like how close Sakura and Naruto are, and Naruto kinda forces the situation for Gaara to come out to his siblings.

Naruto had just stormed off. Sakura was about to go after him but she soon realized it would do no good, he needed to cool down. She started crying, his words hurt. Sakura looked back to Sasuke who was wide eyed. He turned to Sakura.

"Is he coming back?"

"Why do we need him?"

"He's my best friend, I love him-"

"You sure do don't you? Not only did he take you to the doctor and find out before me, but he also was cuddling with you in your bed and you kissed him. Yep, that's love."

Sasuke got up angrily and walked past Sakura into the living room, Sakura followed.

"Sasuke, you know I didn't mean that kind of love, the kind we have-"

"Well, you treat him the same as you do me, why wouldn't you love him the same."

"Sasuke stop it! You don't even know what you're talking about, and thanks to you he probably won't be here for most of this."

"Good, we don't need him! Anything that happened with him is certainly not my responsibility."

"Sasuke! Stop it..."

Sasuke could hear the tears in Sakura's voice.

"You're right it's not your fault...it's mine...if I hadn't gone to that market...if I didn't goto Naruto for help after the incident...if I didn't pressure you to sleep with me...none of this would be happening. I'd be normal."

"Sakura...it was my fault, you know that. All of the things you're blaming yourself for are my fault. The market was clearly me. If I was you I'd goto Naruto too. This current crisis...it's my fault too...if I really wanted to I could've stopped it. It was my selfishness that got into this. I'm sorry, I'll go talk to Naruto."

Sasuke kissed her and started walking towards the door. Once he got out of Sakura's house he realized he wasn't ready to talk to Naruto just yet.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara walked into the living room, Naruto sat down and Gaara went to get them all soda. Naruto was the gracious host as usual, especially toward his (hopefully) future in-laws.

"So, Kankuro. How...are your puppets...doing..?''

"Good, good. How's your...ramen complex?"

Naruto laughed really loud, he thought it was funny...plus he really needed to liven up the conversation. Naruto turned his attention to Temari.

"So Temari, how's the Sand this time of year...?"

"It's hot. Sandy..."

"Cool...cool...Hey Gaara...need help with those drinks...?"

Just as Naruto yelled for him Gaara walked out with 4 sodas. He sat in the chair next to Naruto's. He was beet red, Naruto was too. Temari broke the awkwardness.

"So...at risk of bringing up awkward topics...what just happened...?''

Naruto looked to Gaara. He was going to start talking but Gaara started before him. Gaara wanted to tell them himself.

"Well...uh...as it turns out...I do not...like women...yeah..."

"WHAT! You're joking right? I'm your big brother and I love you but some jokes are just a little too weird for me...heh..."

"KANKURO! Shut up..."

"It's OK Temari...it's kind of weird saying it out loud for me too."

Naruto just sat there awkwardly, hoping no one would notice he was still there. Kankuro's face was pale, he was extremely confused.

"S-so...Temari...did you know..?"

"I had a hunch."

"And you still didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't any of my business, sheesh just let Gaara finish."

"Well actually Temari...I'm all through."

Temari looked at Gaara and smiled. She then looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto was so embarrassed keeping eye contact was a huge struggle at the moment. Kankuro was still confused and was throwing out words.

"S-so...Gaara?...You and...Naruto?"

"Y-yes..."

Kankuro just sat there, processing everything he'd heard. Temari was more excited than anyone. She was excited that Gaara had found someone who loved him back, and that he'd found who he was. She took a sip of her soda and started making small talk about Konoha and the trip over. Not soon after they heard a knock on the door. Naruto got up to answer it. It was Sasuke, he slammed the door in his face.

"Naruto! Sweetie who was that? Why'd you slam the door?"

Kankuro blushed when Gaara called Naruto sweetie, he was still getting used to the whole thing. It'd only been about half an hour since he told them. Kankuro was more confused as to why so little was said on the matter.

"It wasn't anyone improtant."

Naruto said this loud enough for Sasuke to hear through the door. It was insulting to Sasuke, but he had yelled it making everyone else in the room feel awkward.

"Naruto, open the door."

He reluctantly opened it not wanting to make and even bigger scene.

"Hey Gaara...I just had to talk to Naruto for a second could I bo-"

Gaara cut him off.

"Leave."

"Gaara I-"

"You heard me. Leave."

Naruto heard just how annoyed Gaara was with Sasuke's presence even now. He knew Sasuke needed to talk about Sakura so he covered for him.

"Gaara, let me talk to him ouside a second. I won't be long."

"...OK Naruto."

Naruto pushed Sasuke outside, rougher than he'd actually meant to push him but he didn't care. Everyone in the room saw Naruto shove Sasuke outside. Temari and Kankuro were wondering what Sasuke had done.

"So why don't you guys get along with Sasuke?"

"For you to understand I'd have to tell you a story that's not mine to share. I can tell you that for a few days he thought he was in love with Naruto and decided kissing him in front of me was the best way to show it."

"...Oh..."

OUTSIDE THE DOOR

"Sasuke, what are you doing here. I left. Me and Sakura won't make you feel weird anymore."

"Naruto...that's not what she wants...it's not what I want..."

"So you're sayin' you can't handle a baby?"

"...Well it's...not yet...you know Sakura better..."

"So now you're saying that I know here better but you still know her well enough to get her pregnant right?...RIGHT?"

"Naruto...I love her...if I didn't I wouldn't be here asking you to help me."

Naruto had forgotten that doors aren't sound proof when you yell. Gaara heard a few keywords 'Sakura, baby and pregnant'. He knew he shouldn't be hearing this, and then he realized his siblings REALLY shouldn't be hearing this. He started talking even louder to cover Naruto's voice. He seemed to have the remainder of the conversation covered and he took a minute to catch his breathe. He heard a thud. He jumped up and opened the door.


	23. Team Mate

BTW: give me names any names I neeeeed two names boy and a girl! PLEAASEE HELLPP ME WITH NAMES!

RECAP: Naruto and Gaara tell Gaaras siblings everything and Sasuke comes to get naruto to forgive him Gaara hears their convo and covers it up but then he heard something thud

Gaara ran to the door and opened it as fast as he could. Sasuke was lying on the floor and Naruto's knuckles were red. It didn't take him long to figure out what'd happened. Gaara found himself pitying Sasuke. He bent down and examined his head.

"NARUTO! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND GAARA...you don't know what he did..."

"Well I know he didn't come here for a fight...this looks bad...he hit his head pretty hard on the concrete...ogh an his face is swollen up too..."

"...like I care..."

"NARUTO! He's your team mate! What would Kakashi say."

"You don't know what he did Gaara...he deserves every bad thing that comes his way..."

Naruto started to walk off, he took the time to kick Sasuke before he continued.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

"HE'S NOT MY TEAM MATE ANYMORE! I HATE HIM!"

"...Naruto..."

Gaara had never seen Naruto so mad at anything before. He knelt by Sasuke's head and put it in his lap. He hated Sasuke but he found himself stroking his head. He yelled for Temari who, without him knowing, had been standing in the doorway with Kankuro for most of the episode.

"Temari go get some...some...something...make it better..."

"O-ok..."

Gaara started crying, he was freaking out. He couldn't get him to respond. Had Naruto killed him? He waited for what seemed like a lifetime for Temari to come back with...something. She ended up coming back with a cold wet towel a pillow and disinfectant. Gaara put the pillow under Sasuke's legs and put the cold towel on his forehead. He gently put some disinfectant in the cut the fall had made in his head. The disinfectant was waking Sasuke up. He opened his eyes and saw Gaara crying above him with Temari and Kankuro in the background. Needless to say he was confused. When Gaara and him made eye contact, Gaara collapsed on him and hugged him, crying.

"G-gaara? I thought you hated me..."

"I-I thought I did...I know you and Naruto never had anything...it just made me mad...you two are comrades, which means I have to like you too...I couldn't watch you die..."

Sasuke reached around as best he could and hugged Gaara back.

"Can you get me to Sakura's?"

Gaara and Temari propped him up and they started toward Sakura's.

MEANWHILE

Naruto had almost killed Sasuke, only a few minutes ago. Not long after he found himself at Sakura's house. He knocked on the door and Sakura answered. She gave him a huge hug and he hugged her back.

"Naruto did Sasuke go talk to you?"

"...he tried..."

"W-what do you mean..."

"...he's hurt...it was me...I'm sorry...we don't need him, we can raise this baby on our own...let's go back with Gaara to the Sand and leave Sasuke here...he doesn't deserve you."

"Naruto! He's the father, I love him...I'm not going to 'leave him behind', are you crazy?"

"Sakura, you don't need him. If we go to the Sand Kakashi sensei will never have to find out about this."

"I'd completely forgotten about Kakashi sensei...anyway Naruto you need to calm down where's Sasuke?"

"With Gaara. I don't know why but Gaara seemed upset. Can you believe that? After what he put us through..."

"Naruto! STOP BEING SO SELFISH!"

Naruto was taken aback. Sakura had never yelled at him.

"Me selfish? Sasuke's the selfish one!"

"Naruto look at yourself. Sasuke is the man I love and the father. And all you can think about is how we're gonna ditch 'im. Has the thought even entered your mind that maybe I want my kid to have his real father around and maybe I want him around. Your still a huge part of my life but so is this kid and so is Sasuke. I promise you won't get fazed out, ever."

Sakura kissed his cheek and went into the back of her house. Naruto was going to follow her but out of the corner of his eye he saw red, blonde and black hair. He knew only one person with red hair. He got frustrated at the sight of them holding up Sasuke. Why didn't they just leave him there? Sakura came back from the back of her house with some tea. She looked to see what Naruto was looking at. She dropped her glass, breaking it and ran down the street to him. She took a light hold on his face.

"Sasuke! Are you OK? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine but...a check up probably wouldn't hurt..."

"OK, let's go."

They were walking down the street as they passed Naruto he started walking with them. Sasuke cringed and Gaara was still crying. He couldn't believe the man he loved could do such a thing to a team mate. They finally made it to the hospital, Lady Tsunade asked for the case. She took care of Sasuke's injuries and went to talk to Sakura, Naruto and Gaara.

"Sakura what happened?"

"I think Naruto can explain that."

"Naruto what did you do?"

"He came over, saying he couldn't handle what he did...he and Sakura wanted me there. I got mad at him, he did this to her, and he did some stuff to me and Gaara. I thought I could deal with him but he said what me and Sakura have bothered him...and then he comes over telling me to be with them just not be as good of friends with Sakura...I got mad..."

"Then what?"

"I punched him...hard...it made my knuckles bleed. He wasn't expecting it and he fell on the concrete and hit his head pretty hard..."

Sakura was getting angrier and angrier, she wasn't sure who she was angry at yet. Gaara chimed in to Naruto rendition of the situation.

"Naruto no matter how angry you were you could've killed him."

Sakura started breathing heavily. Sasuke had come close to death. She turned to Gaara and hugged him something he was NOT expecting. She started talking in his ear.

"Thank you Gaara. If you hadn't been there Sasuke might not be alive."

She let him go and kissed his cheek. Lady Tsunade left to check on Sasuke. Naruto was sitting in silence while Temari, Gaara, Sakura and Kankuro were making small talk, very awkward small talk. Temari and Kankuro didn't know what was going on with Sakura, they were still bothered by what happened to Sasuke but not nearly as much as Gaara. From what he'd heard he had a general idea of what was going on. He walked over and sat next to Naruto. He held his hand and kissed him. He noticed Naruto was crying.

"Naruto, walk with me."

Gaara got up and Naruto followed him without saying a word. They walked out of the waiting room to the front door where they sat on the steps to the hospital.

"Naruto...what's going on?"

"...nothing..."

"Naruto I know you and as much as you may want to you'd never do that to Sasuke without a reason. What is it? You can tell me."

"No, I can't. It's not my news to tell...sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me..."

"When he wakes up I will...I love you Gaara."

"I love you t-"

Naruto kissed him, partially because he was afraid of what he'd say in response. He pushed his tongue into Gaara's mouth. He really needed a real kiss from him.

MEANWHILE

"Hey Temari, where'd Gaara go?"

"How should I know Kankuro?"

"And Naruto's gone too...maybe he went to smother Sasuke with a pillow!...I'll be right back."

Kankuro got up, he just wanted to be done with talking for a little bit. He walked toward the patients rooms as if he was going to check on Sasuke. When Sakura and Temari weren't looking he made a dash for the entrance, he just wanted to leave. He was about to walk out when he saw Naruto and Gaara making out just outside the door. Could this day get any worse? He was going to turn around but his movements were caught by the automatic door.

MEANWHILE

Gaara heard the door open. He didn't want to be blocking the stairs for visitors, plus he didn't really want people staring. When he turned to look he saw Kankuro trying to slowly sneak back into the depths of the hospital. Before he knew it Gaara called out to him, he didn't even mean to and he wished he hadn't. Naruto was upset that he'd broken the kiss to call something out. It then registered what he'd called out. All three of them started blushing.

"Hey Gaara...I was just...going back inside..."

"We'll come with you...right Naruto?"

"Yeah yeah..."

Naruto got up with Gaara and they started walking back inside. Naruto was holding Gaara's hand, making Kankuro even more comfortable. This was even worse than sitting and talking to Temari and Sakura.


	24. Making Peace

RECAP: They take Sasuke to the hospital.

Naruto and Gaara were holding hands and walking back into the waiting room with Kankuro. Temari and Sakura were just about out of things to talk about when they came back in. Kankuro was blushing and he sat down next to Temari.

"I found 'em...heh..."

"Oh where were you guys?"

Kankuro whispered over to Temari.

"Don't ask..."

"Whatever."

Lady Tsunade walked out and told them Sasuke was ready for visitors. She walked them to his room. Naruto was still holding Gaara's hand and the closer they got the tighter his grip got. They walked into his room. He looked fine..ish. Sakura ran over and hugged him and kiss him as gently as possible, she didn't want to irritate the bruises on his face.

"Are you OK?"

"Sakura I told you I'm fine...oh I see everyone came..."

Sasuke shot a look at Naruto who was just glaring at him. Temari and Kankuro could feel the awkward so they made and excuse to leave. Gaara thought he should go to so he followed them out. Naruto and Sasuke were still glaring at eachother. Sakura broke the silence.

"You two...I'll be outside. Naruto don't leave until you two've made up OK."

She left the two of them alone.

"So, Naruto, you uh...you waited for me to wake up huh?"

"...mhm..."

"I uh...I can deal with this on my own...I won't ask you anymore..."

"No Sasuke! I-I just got a little mad-"

"A LITTLE!"

"OK OK, a lot mad but I want to be a part of this...for Sakura..."

"Thanks, she really wants you around, I don't know why she can't be happy with just me but, if that's what it takes to make her happy..."

"Sasuke...I'm really sorry...for knocking you out...and for everything I said earlier, I know Sakura was more than just a fun night for you...I didn't mean it, really..."

"Don't worry about it...I actually think you've handled this a lot better than I thought you would...I thought you'd actually kill me..."

"Heh...I could never kill a comrade...if it matters I didn't mean to punch you so hard...I definitely didn't mean for you to hit your head."

"What's a couple a stitches, right?"

"Ha, right."

Sasuke motioned for him to come closer to the bed he was sitting in. Once he got close enough Sasuke hugged him. Naruto hugged him back. Naruto had had his fill of the hug long before Sasuke did but he stuck it out. He owed it to Sasuke.

"You can bring my adoring fans back in now, ha"

Naruto laughed too and went outside to get Sakura. She was waiting just outside the door.

"So, did you two make up? Can you stand each other's presence now?"

"Yeah. We're good you can tell Gaara and them he's OK."

"Why don't you do that I wanna see if he's really OK...and to make sure you didn't kill him...excuse me.."

She slipped past Naruto and into Sasuke's room. Naruto went down the hall to get Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. When he got close enough he could hear their voices, they were arguing about something. He hid behind a corner and listened in.

"Temari, this is ridiculous, let's just bring him back to the Sand with us, forget this ever happened."

"Kankuro! Stop it. This is what Gaara is. Taking him away from Naruto is not going to change that."

"Well we won't know until we try right?"

"Kankuro, SHUT UP! We need to accept him, all of him."

"Sounds like Naruto already did-"

"KANKURO!"

"Am I wrong Gaara?"

Gaara had been silent the whole time, and he wouldn't respond.

"Kankuro stop it. You're supposed to love him no matter what."

"Yeah I was but, now...it's just wrong, him and Naruto."

"How can you say that, he'd our little brother and he loves Naruto."

"HE SHOULDN'T."

Temari and Gaara froze, they were silent. He heard Gaara crying, he was probably crying the whole time, that's why he wouldn't respond. Gaara froze because he loved his brother more than anything and Kankuro hated what he was, Temari froze because at that moment she realized she wouldn't be able to talk any sense into him. The silence went on too long, Naruto stepped out in front of all three of them.

"Gaara, come here."

Gaara walked over to Naruto. Naruto could see this was a family matter but he knew Gaara would just get emotionally scarred if he were to hear his siblings go at it for much longer. He left the two of them to fight as they walked back into Sasuke's room. Sakura was sitting by his bed talking and Sasuke was lying down looking physically exhausted from all the talking Sakura did. Gaara was wiping tears from his eyes when they walked in. Sakura saw him and jumped up as fast as she could and hugged Gaara. She considered them friends.

"Oh, what's wrong Gaara?"

"I uh...just got so sad that Naruto and Sasuke are mad at each other..."

Sakura didn't buy it and Naruto noticed he stepped in.

"Ya know, Sakura it's not a big deal, you don't need to worry about it."

"Oh OK, where's Temari and Kankuro?"

"...having a snack down the hall..."

"Down the hall? Is that where all that yelling's coming from?"

"NO!...I mean...nah...there's a woman giving bir-I mean...a guy got his...arm ripped off..."

Sakura bought this one.

"Oh that's so sad."

Naruto had almost said it was a woman giving birth. Those screams were awful, he could've really freaked her out. He needed to be careful about what he said.

"Sakura could I talk to you outside?"

"Sure Naruto."

They walked out of the room leaving Sasuke and Gaara to fill the room with more awkward.

"So, Gaara, thanks for saving my life and all..."

"Your welcome..."

"So um, not meaning to pry but...is everything OK?"

"Yeah, it's Kankuro...he's...ya know..."

"Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"At this point I think I'm the last person he wants to see, aside from Naruto."

"Well, in my opinion, if he doesn't accept you, he doesn't deserve to be around you..."

"Thank you, Sasuke...if you don't mind me prying...why did Naruto punch you?"

"This could get awkward...but I'll tell you...well he has hated me since I uh I um...took adva-"

"I I already heard that gory detail...continue"

"Oh, uh well I was just confused about what I wanted, I thought it was Naruto, you knew that and as it turns out... I'm madly in love with Sakura...anyway we went on a date and it went a little...further than a regular date...and now he thinks he and Sakura can't be as close as they used to because she's uh...expecting...we both want him around...I complained about their relationship and he stromed off, I think he thinks we're going to like..forget him when the baby comes. Me and Sakura knew that was never gonna happen but he stormed out before we could say so..I went after him and asked him to be a part of everything but he took it as I can't handle what I did and he knocked me out."

"WOW! That...was not...what I expected to hear...*clears throat* anyway I believe congratulations are in order."

Gaara walked over to him to shake his hand. Sasuke giggled a little and shook his hand, then pulled him into a hug. Gaara was surprised but dealt with it. He then tried to continue the conversation.

"So what are you two going to name it?"


	25. Siblings

BTW: I CAN'T FINISH THIS WITHOUT A NAME PLEEAAASSSEEE GIMME TWO GOOD NAMES THEY CAN ALREADY BE NARUTO CHARATERS!

RECAP: Kankuro is a jerk and Gaara finds out about Sasuke and Sakura.

"So what are you going to name it?"

Sasuke hadn't thought about a name at all. He'd been too busy convincing himself it was real.

"Ya know, I hadn't actually thought about a name."

"Well, don't think you should worry about it yet. She hasn't even started to show."

"Whoa..."

"What?"

"It's just...'started to show'...I'm gonna be a dad...Whoa..."

"Is that a happy realization...?"

"With anyone else it wouldn't be but with Sakura...it's the best thing that could happen to me..."

"So what's the problem..."

" You said 'starting to show'...it's the best thing that could happen to ME...what about Sakura...I'm pretty sure it's not her dream to have a stomach so far out she can't see her feet while she's this young...I've taken away her teenage life..."

"Sasuke, don't do that to yourself. She loves you. And you don't know maybe this is what she wants too."

"Thanks Gaara...whoa..."

"What now..."

"If it wasn't for you Sakura would be a single teenage mother...Thank you Gaara...for everything..."

MEANWHILE

"What'd you wanna talk to me about Naruto?"

"The yelling WAS Temari and Kankuro."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"I didn't want Gaara to start crying all over again."

"Why would he? What are they fighting over?"

"Well...Kankuro want's to take Gaara back with them to the Sand...he thinks me and Gaara..is wrong...Temari was defending him but, I don't think she can change his mind. I heard Gaara crying to I just kinda...took him out of it and brought him in here...if it went on much longer I don't think Gaara would never think Kankuro could love him so now I'm gonna go talk to them. Cover for me."

"Wait! You can't talk to them by yourself...you're kinda the reason they're fighting...I'll go with you."

"Fine but if Kankuro starts a fight with me you gotta go...can't risk anything..."

"...Right..."

They walked down the hall to Temari and Kankuro. They were still fighting but at a much lower volume. They got close enough to hear them fighting. Naruto was about to walk in the middle of it but Sakura held him back and the two listened in.

"Kankuro what is the matter with you?"

"I guess I'm homophobic..."

"No you're not, you've got that gay friend."

"He's a mutual friend..."

"Come on Kankuro. What's really bothering you?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU!"

Naruto was tired of listening in he wanted to argue a little himself. Sakura kept holding him back, she thought that Temari was on to something, if they charged in there they might mess everything up.

"Don't yell! We're in a hospital and we've already been told off once. Anyway, Kankuro I know it's a little weird for us right now but we'll get used to it. I know you already knew that, which is why I don't believe you're this upset over him being gay."

"Well I am upset over him being gay. Simple as that."

"Kankuro talk to me. You're alienating Gaara, if we leave for the Sand with out relationships with Gaara in the state they're in we might never see him again."

"Temari think about it. 'Alienating Gaara' he'll be doing that himself, a demon and gay...I can't let him do that to himself...if he thought being a Jinchuuriki was bad being a gay one is going to be awful..."

"So the truth floweth forth. I knew you weren't upset with Gaara. I do see your point but look at Naruto, everyone still loves him."

"Gaara and Naruto are different. Yes they're both gay Jinchuurikis, which I suppose is very rare but Naruto had friends before all of this...Gaara didn't and doesn't...no one except us and some Konoha people..."

"Kankuro he's got plenty of friends here, they don't have to be from the Sand...plus the only people he really needs are you, me and Naruto...he's happy the way he is...and now you've made a big deal about him and Naruto...I won't be surprised is he never spoke to you again."

"I'll go apologize..."

Kankuro started walking in the direction of the corner Naruto and Sakura were hiding behind. They narrowly escaped being seen when he walked past them to find Gaara. As soon as he'd past the rounded the corner just in case he looked back. Temari was still there...

"Hey Naruto, Sakura...whatcha doin' hiding in a corner?"

"Well Naruto and I came to pacify whatever fight was happening but it seems you've got that covered...we'll be going then..."

"Wait...how much did you hear...?"

"From 'Kankuro what's the matter with you?'..."

"Well Naruto he's OK with you two...just by the way...but I guess you heard...anyway...I think the nurses are about to knock me out...I haven't exactly been the quietest visitor so let's go back to Sasuke's room..."

They all walked back to Sasuke's room.

MEANWHILE

Kankuro walked into Sasuke's room. Gaara was standing by Sasuke's bed. When he saw Kankuro he looked down, hiding his face. Sasuke started talking for Gaara.

"Why are you in here?"

"I came to talk to Gaara if that's OK with you."

"As long as you're OK with Gaara."

"Look it's not your business. Why don't you get back to getting your ass handed to you by a homo."

Kankuro realized his last word may have been offensive, he never even thought about changing his diction before, he obviously needed to.

"Gaara, do you want to talk to him?"

Sasuke put his hand on Gaara's arm, he had to duck down to see his face. He was crying, again. He did manage to say yes.

"Alright Kankuro, I guess you two can talk."

"I don't need your permission."

"Well I certainly didn't give it to you."

"Well that's good cause I DON'T NEED IT!"

"I DIDN"T GIVE IT TO YOU!"

"I DON"T NEED IT!"

"GOOD CAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

"FINE"

They quieted down, and remembered they were in a hospital.

"Ahem, you and Gaara can talk in here."

"Well, I think it's better I talk to him out in the hall."

"Oh, well, you can't talk in the hall. Nurses have been bugging Sakura and Naruto. I'm sure you noticed the staff hasn't been to pleased with us."

"It is your fault that we're in the hospital you know."

"Well if we weren't I drop you in a second."

"Bring it."

"You wanna go?"

"It won't be much of a fight, your obviously not that strong."

"What makes you say that."

"Going to the hospital for a punch, I don't know doesn't strike me as tough."

"After I'm through with you I won't be the only one in here."

"Listen, I came to talk to Gaara not to fight a bed ridden granny. Come on Gaara."

Kankuro took Gaara's hand and they walked out. Sasuke was wracking his brain for a clever comeback. Kankuro opened the door and when he did Sakura, Temari and Naruto came back in. Kankuro and Gaara scooted passed them and into the hall. Naruto and Sakura went to Sasuke to see what he was so worked up about. They couldn't help but laugh when he told them. Even Temari was laughing.


	26. Older Brother

BTW: GIVE ME A BOY AND/OR GIRL'S NAME! It'd really help me...the names I've come up with suuuuccckkk. Just so you know I am not british I got a message and no not british I lived there so sometime use the way they word things because its sounds better but no I'm not british or a wanna be brit.

RECAP: Naruto and Sakura overhear the real reason Kankuro is being a jerkface and he goes to talk to Gaara who has been talking to Sasuke about names.

Kankuro and Gaara were in the hall. Gaara was still crying, he figured Kankuro had brought him out here to tell him he couldn't love a gay brother, he regretted ever telling them in the first place.

"Gaara...don't cry bud...come on..."

He walked over and stood next to him and put his arm around his shoulder, they had to lean against the wall or they'd be in the way.

"Gaara...what I said about you and Naruto...I didn't mean it...I;m just worried for you."

"W-why?"

"Well...it's no secret that you don't have friends from the sand aside from me and Temari...your friends are here. Unfortunately you don't live here...when you go back to the Sand you'll be a gay Jinchuuriki...I was thinking the combination...well it wouldn't do you any good...I don't know what I expected to accomplish by saying I wouldn't be OK with it but...I just don't want you to get hurt...people from the Sand are mean..."

"...really...you love me again..."

"I never stopped, you're my brother."

"I love you, Kankuro."

"I love you too...hey since you and Naruto are like dating right?"

"Yeah..."

"And as of now you're living together right?"

"Mhm..."

"Does that mean you two have...ya know..."

"Does it matter...?"

"Just wondering..."

"Oh...yea..."

"Why'd you say 'yea'?"

"Answering you...let's go back in..."

Gaara started walking back in, Kankuro was basically talking to himself.

"Oh...oooooohhhh...ew..."

They walked back in with Sasuke and made small talk until visiting hours were over. Sakura was the last out, she went to give Sasuke a kiss goodbye.

"Sakura?"

"Mhm?"

"Uh...I know this sounds bad but...could you tell Kakashi sensei while I'm still in here...?"

"Without you?"

"It's just before that day at Ichiraku's he threatened to kill me if you got hurt...I think he might actually kill me once he finds out you're pregnant...I think with a hospital staff on stand-by I'll live."

"Oh..."

"If you want me to go I will. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I love you."

"No, Sasuke it's fine...I was just thinking...what'll he think of me now..."

Sasuke reached up and kissed her.

"Sakura, he loves you too. He won't think any less of you, and he shouldn't. You're a wonderful person Sakura, I love you. I think I'll go with you to tell him."

"No don't. I think with you there he might get aggravated...I want him to be calm, so when he thinks back on when he found out he won't get mad...bye Sasuke, I love you."

She kissed him goodbye and left. She walked out with everyone else. She stopped to talk to Naruto for a second.

"Naruto, do you mind stopping by Kakashi's tonight?"

"Why?"

"To tell him...me and Sasuke agreed he shouldn't be there...Kakashi sensei might actually kill him."

"Well, we can wait a day or two...we did find out just this morning...sheesh it's only 4..."

"So that's a no then?"

"No I'll go. I'll meet you out infront of his house at say 5. I gotta get Temari and Kankuro settled in for tonight. I'm pretty sure they're staying here."

"OK, see you then.."

They walked to their respective houses. Naruto got the guest room made up for Temari and Kankuro to sleep in. It was a queen size so they'd be squished a little bit but being siblings they were used to it by now. Naruto said his goodbye's and went to meet Sakura. It had never been brought up until they'd made up Temari and Kankuro's bed. Where did Gaara sleep. Gaara wanted to say he slept with Naruto but, that would imply he and Naruto were in a physical relationship. Even though it was assumed Gaara wasn't one to push things. He also however didn't want to make up a lie and try and fool them every morning they were there.

MEANWHILE

Naruto was right on time to meet Sakura. She was standing outside Kakashi's apartment complex. When Naruto hugged her he noticed she was shaking. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Sakura I was a mess on the way over to tell him about Gaara, after about 30 seconds of actual explanation the rest of the day was spent with him stroking my hair, asking me about Gaara, all that good stuff. Trust me because it's Kakashi sensei you have nothing to be anxious about."

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering...do you see me differently now...?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you...I don't know...think of me as some kind of...floozy or something now...?"

"I would if you'd have done it with someone you didn't love. But you love Sasuke, that's the ultimate expression of love right?"

"Thanks Naruto...let's knock."

They knocked on the door and as expected Kakashi answered. So far, so good. He invited them in and got them each tea.

"So what brings you two here?"

"Well, me and Naruto have something to tell you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"It has to do with me and Sasuke-"

"Why isn't he here to tell me with you guys if it's about you and him?"

"He was kinda of afraid of you...a little..."

"Oh...so what is it you have to tell me?"

"Well you see...I uh well haven't been feeling so great these past few mornings...I asked Naruto to take me to the doctor...because I was late and uh...as it turns out...I'm expecting..."

"What?"

"Kakashi sensei don't make her repeat it."

"Sakura...how?"

"I'm pretty sure you're old enough to know how..."

"That's not what I meant...with Sasuke?"

"Yup."

"Wait wait wait...is this from the market?"

"NO! Ahem...I mean no...it's not."

"So even after I talked to him...he still...where is he again?"

"We shouldn't say...he's afraid you'll kill him...which I'm starting to realize is a very real fear..."

"So Naruto what do you make of all this?"

"Obviously it's a tad sooner than I thought something like this would happen but, it's what they've dreamed of in a way...they did it out of love not just pleasure...they'll be fine...plus they said I could be around a lot."

"So everyone's just OK with this?"

"It sound like you're not."

"OF COURSE I'M NOT! I mean you're like my daughter...you can't possibly be...I-I-I need some air..."

Kakashi went outside onto his balcony.

"N-naruto...he's really mad at me..."

"He's just a little shocked is all, I'll be right back."

Naruto kissed her forehead and walked out onto the balcony. Kakashi had his elbows on the railing and was holding his head.

"Sensei?"

What do you want..."

"Over-reacting a bit aren't we?"

"OVER-REACTING? Are you kidding me. If anything I'm..I'm UNDER- REACTING!"

"Stop! Look inside...that's Sakura on the brink of tears...because of you...I told her how you kept your cool when I told you about Gaara...she was really counting on that because she knew Sasuke couldn't come...you'd clearly hurt him in some way..."

"Naruto, how can you of all people be OK with this? They're probably end up together, married. How can you sit and watch this after you saw what he did to her?"

"Believe you me. I was NOT happy when she told me...I did my best to contain it...but I still came off mad...and nearly killing Sasuke didn't help either-"

"YOU WHAT?"

"It's not because I was mad at him for this. I just kinda felt like he was taking my place."

"So he's in the hospital?"

"...No...not anymore...do ya think I'd be that stupid to just blurt out his location in front of you...psh...nah...anyway...I was thinking if you're freaking out like this because it's so big you can't contain it...does that mean that my news...you contained youself then...are you OK with me and Gaara...?"

"...I just need some time to get used to it is all...you're like my son...it's just a big change is all..."

"So me and Sakura are your son and daughter, right?"

"Right."

"Where does that leave Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure right now."

"That's OK, now if you could kindly go in there and tell Sakura you're OK with everything we'll be on our way-"

"That'd be lying Naruto."

"Sensei I know it's a lot but...they did it out of love...I mean yes something bad happened but they've both put it in the past...I'm pretty sure Sakura is more OK with it than Sasuke...but I told her you'd be OK...don't make me a liar..."

"Naruto...why'd it have to be Sasuke?"

"Yea know I've heard this a lot the past week 'You can't help who you love,' now guess who told me that over and over while I was freaking out about Gaara...the same girl who's in tears on your sofa because she's afraid you hate her...let's go in"


	27. Family

RECAP: Temari and Kankuro are staying in the guest room and Gaara is wondering where he should sleep. Naruto and Sakura are telling Kakashi.

Naruto and Kakashi walked back in. Sakura tried to hide the fact she was crying and casually wiped her eyes.

"Well...Sensei don't you have something to say to Sakura?"

"...I'm sorry for...over reacting..."

"Now Sakura do you have something to say to Kakashi sensei?"

"...It's OK Kakashi sensei..."

"Good good. Now me and Sakura will be going now."

"OK.."

Sakura got up. Kakashi Walked over to her and hugged her. It reminded him of when he found her in the hotel room. Naruto was feeling very pleased with himself for pacifying the situation. He took Sakura's hand and they left. Sakura stayed completely quiet until they stepped out onto the street.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"What did he say about me?"

"Like I said he wasn't upset with you...it's Sasuke...but I think he's OK now...he's just worried about you."

"...OK..."

"Alright let's get you home then...oh yeah...Sasuke won't be there..."

"Naruto I'll be fine. When we told him was the first time he'd ever been inside my house. I think I'll live if he's not waiting for me when I get home."

"But Sakura...it's different now...what if something happens..."

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"Lots a stuff. I watch those documentaries...you could hit your head getting out of bed or or choke on something...or or...get robbed..."

"Naruto. That could happen even if I wasn't pregnant. I'll be fine."

"Well someone should stay with you. I guess it'll be Sasuke when he gets better..."

"Yes, I'll need him around more often especially as I get bigger. I'll also be needing you around more, so don't run off to the Sand with Gaara just yet."

"But what about tonight?"

"Like I said, I'm a big girl Naruto. I can handle sleeping alone like I have been since as far back as I can remember. Thanks for worrying about me though, it's sweet."

"So what if something happens and you can't get to a phone?"

"Naruto, you're going to worry yourself to death. I'll be fine."

"I'll be by tomorrow morning to check on you OK?"

By now they'd made it to Sakura's house.

"OK. Goodnight Naruto."

"Night."

They kissed goodnight and Naruto went back to his apartment. It was late so he assumed Gaara and the others would be asleep. When he got back to his apartment he walked in as quietly as possible. He went to get a glass of water and turned on a dim light in the kitchen. When he turned to get a glass he could see someone on the couch. He walked over and saw it was Gaara, sleeping on the couch. He put his glass in the sink and turned off the light. He walked over to the couch and ran his fingers through Gaara's hair, waking him up.

"N-naruto?"

"Yep, sorry I'm late, me and Sakura went to Kakashi sensei's for...uh...something...and it ran a little late."

Gaara was still groggy and forgot that Naruto didn't know that he knew about the baby yet.

"So...how'd he take the news..?''

"W-what news?"

"Sakura and Sasuke's kid on the way...duh!"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Sasuke told me all about it at the hospital..."

"I swear I was gonna tell you."

"...it's OK...it's really none of my business..."

"So why are you sleeping out here?"

"I didn't want Temari and Kankuro to think we sleep together."

"But, we do."

"But, if they knew that they'd assume that we do each other 24/7...they're my siblings...last thing I want is for things to get even more awkward."

"Well we don't do it 24/7."

"They'll assume we do if they know we sleep in the same bed."

"Come on, get up. I'll wake up before them anyway. I'll move you back to the couch before I leave. This couch is way to uncomfortable for someone to sleep on it."

"...OK..."

Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and he pulled him up. They walked back into Naruto's room. He out on his pajamas and cuddled up to Gaara.

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto woke up. Gaara was still asleep. He'd forgotten to set an alarm to wake up on time to make sure he got up before Temari and Kankuro. He still needed to check on Sakura. He also didn't want to make Gaara feel weird around his family. He slowly got up so he wouldn't wake Gaara up. He peeked his head out, he couldn't see anyone yet. He took a few steps out and saw Temari watching TV. He was about to go back into his room, but Temari turned her head a bit and he was caught in her peripheral vision.

"Morning Naruto."

"Heh. Morning Temari. What are you doing up so early?"

"That bed me and Kankuro slept on was fantastic. I really didn't need anymore sleep when I woke up so I just came out here. Did the TV wake you up, I'm sorry."

"No it didn't. Um..you want something to eat?"

"I'm OK for right now, thanks though. Oh, hey where's Gaara?"

"Asleep."

"Where's he sleep?"

"...uh..."

"What is it?"

"You can't tell him I told you but...he sleeps in my bed...but that doesn't mean we hump like rabbits OK...he just didn't want you thinking that...I came home and found him on the couch, that couch is the worst sleeping couch ever...he would've woken up barely able to move..."

"So you two sleep in the same bed...I didn't realized you had anything...physical going on yet..."

"See that's why he tried to sleep on the couch...he doesn't want you guys thinking of him...that way...we're not constantly doing it..."

"But you have, right?"

"...I gotta go see Sakura..."

"Hey before you go can I use your shower in a little bit?"

"Yeah sure. To turn on hot water turn it all the way to the right then half way back."

Naruto, feeling awkward, set out for Sakura's when he got there. She hadn't woken up yet so he let himself in. He walked into her bedroom, she looked dead she was so asleep. That severely worried Naruto, he rushed next to her and shook her awake.

"N-naruto what are you doing?"

"Phew...I uh...thought you might be dead...I think I'm worrying too much..."

"Yes, yes you are...uh oh...I think I'm gonna be sick..."

She ran to the bathroom, Naruto was right behind her. As she was kneeling next to the toilet bowl Naruto was rubbing her back. Sakura told him she was going to go see Sasuke, and that she needed to shower. Naruto left and went back to his apartment. Kankuro was still asleep, Gaara had gotten up but was nowhere to be found. He heard the shower running and figured it must be him. Naruto thought it'd be fun to jump in with him, he needed a shower anyway. He stripped and opened the door to the bathroom. He pulled back the shower curtain and made his sexiest pose. Unfortunately he'd forgotten Temari had asked to shower. She screamed and he screamed and they both screamed.

"TEMARI? WHY ARE YOU NAKED?"

"I'M IN THE SHOWER! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?"

"YOU'RE SOOO NAKED!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"SO NAKED!"

"DEAR GOD COVER UP!"

"SAME TO YOU!"

They turned away from each other and wrapped towels around themselves. The fact that they couldn't see each other didn't stop them from yelling at eachother.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE SHOWER RUNNING?"

"WHAT AM I DOING YOU WERE THE ONE STARING!"

"WAS NOT! WHY ARE EVEN IN HERE?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

"WELL WHO ELSE COULD IT HAVE BEEN?"

"GAARA!"

"BUT I TOLD YOU I WAS GONNA SHOWER!"

"SORRY MY MEMORY ISN'T PERFECT."

"WELL YOU'RE NOT FORGIVEN!"

Temari turned around to pick up her clothes. Naruto ran out of the bathroom back into his room. He walked out into the kitchen where he saw Gaara who was walking towards Naruto's room. He'd heard the screaming.

"Why's Temari screaming?"

"Terrible...awful things...where were you..."

"I just got back, I went to get and egg from one of your neighbors...why were you two screaming? What terrible, awful things, what are you talking about?"

Just then Temari came out wrapped in a towel as well.

"HEY GAARA! Why don't you tell your pervy boyfriend that maybe how stuff works in Konoha but that's not how we welcome family in the Sand!"

Temari stomped off back into her and Kankuro's room to get dressed.

"Naruto, what the hell happened?"

Naruto blushed.

"I...thought you were in the shower..."

"Oh. My. God. You don't mean..."

"It was an accident!"

"NARUTO!...How much did you see?"

"Everything...*shudders*...and she saw everything too...it was traumatizing..."

"Oh, so now you're saying she's ugly?"

"No no no, but it's weird...she's your sister...I feel all creepy..."

Gaara looked as if he was going to cry. Naruto stared at him, still blushing. Just when he thought the tears would start Gaara burst out laughing. Naruto looked extremely confused.

"Gaara, why are you laughing?"

"Heh...it's just so funny...I mean if it was a guy I'd be mad, madder than I've ever been...but it was Temari...it's just so funny..."

Gaara was on the brink of hysterical laughter. Naruto was just confused, he didn't know what to make of it. He figured he'd be furious with him, it was his sister after all. Temari came out of her room, still in a towel.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT THIS GAARA? You're boyfriend's a creep!"

"Temari, come on, he's gay, he thought you were me...am I the only one who finds this funny?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"Temari, it's not like it was a straight guy, I'd be mad if that was what happened. But because it was Naruto, it's really funny. Think about it it's funny, you only ever hear about this stuff happening...woo, I think I'm all laughed out...I need water..."

Gaara walked off, leaving Temari and Naruto. When they made eye-contact they both blushed.

"Temari, I'm so sorry...I didn't know it was you..."

"It's OK. I know you didn't know...and I don't really think you're creepy...it's just gonna be kind of awkward for a while...until that image leaves my mind..."

"Same here...that was really embarassing..."

"Trust me...you've got nothing to be embarassed about...I-I gotta get dressed..."

Naruto was blushing even harder now. He knew Temari didn't really mean to let that slip...it was going to be even more awkward...he hated to admit it but he was kind of flattered.


	28. Family Dinner

BTW: give me baby names boy and girl please, I'm not sure yet. I'm probably gonna name it after an existing character because I dont like bringing new character's in with new names it just kinda of gets on my nerves.

RECAP: lots of dialogue in the last one so not much happened except Naruto accidentally walked in on Temari in the shower.

Naruto walked back into his room to get dressed, although incredibly awkward Temari's comment flattered him a little. Gaara was still chuckling as he made himself some coffee. Temari got dressed after she woke up Kankuro. She was astonished that he didn't wake up when he heard all the yelling. Naruto walked out, he cam up behind Gaara wrapped his arms around his stomach and kissed his neck.

"Hehe...how was Sakura? She OK?"

"She's fine, just some morning sickness, she's gonna go see Sasuke later today."

"That's good. I like those two."

"You're so cute."

Naruto buried his face into Gaara's neck and Gaara giggled. Naruto kissed Gaara and got himself some cereal. Temari walked out not long after, when Naruto and her saw each other they kept their heads down and blushed. Kankuro, as clueless as ever walked in after Temari.

"Morning...hey was someone yelling this morning. Someone was yelling in my dream, but it seemed really real...weird huh?"

"Yeah really weird."

Naruto's response was a little fast but Kankuro payed no attention to it. It was silently agreed no one was going to tell him. Why muddy things up even more? Naruto finished his breakfast. He and Gaara started cleaning up.

"So, me and Kankuro are supposed to go back tomorrow at 4."

"Oh, well then me and Naruto are taking you guys to dinner tonight."

"No complaints here-"

"Kankuro! Don't be so rude!"

"Temari we're basically family now, don't freak out OK?"

Temari just blushed. Naruto and Gaara were going to go visit Sasuke too. They had to hurry to make it there before the visiting hours were over. They left and rushed to the hospital. When they got into Sasuke's room they found Sakura feeding him apple slices.

"Oh, hey you guys!"

"Hey Sakura. Hey Sasuke, how ya doin?"

"Pretty good actually! I might get to leave later today."

"Wow that is good. So, you guys feeling good enough to come to dinner with us tonight?"

"You and Gaara?"

"Well us and Temari and Kankuro."

"Sounds great, if Sasuke want's to go of course."

Sasuke was on board until they said Kankuro was coming. He didn't want to say anything, Naruto and Gaara were so close, that made Gaara family, that also made his family family. He just grinned and said OK. He would get along with Kankuro if it killed him. Naruto and Gaara left after a few more minutes of talking. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura.

"Want something to drink?"

"I'm OK, you should be the one being catered to."

"But right now you're the injured one."

"I wont be for long...hey um did you see Kakashi sensei?"

"As a matter of fact I did..."

"How'd he take it...?"

"Well, it uh, took him a minute but he's...OK with it now..."

Sakura's eyes started watering, remembering the way Kakashi acted. Sasuke noticed and patted the bed for her to come sit. Sakura layed down next to him and not soon after fell asleep. Sasuke did too.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara got back from the hospital, Temari and Kankuro were no where to be found. Naruto was yelling through the apartment. Gaara walked into the kitchen, they'd left a note.

"NARUTOO, they left a note, they didn't say where they went but it say they'll be back in time for dinner. I wonder where they went?"

"Does it matter?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Gaara's hips and pulled him closer.

"It means I haven't gotten you to myself in days."

Gaara giggled, he kissed Naruto and ran his hands up and down his back. Naruto started running his hands through Gaara's hair. Gaara pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Not to much time passed before they were moaning audibly. Naruto broke the kiss and took Gaara's hand. He walked him to his room.

"Naruto, they could be back any minute."

"They said they'd be back in time for dinner, that means like 6 or 7. It's only 5:30."

"They leave tonight, lets wait until then."

"I can't."

"After what happened in the shower this morning the last thing I want to happen is get caught. I'll make it worth your while."

"Gaara, last time it was all about me, I think it's your turn."

Gaara giggled and kissed Naruto again. They moved to the couch and started watching TV.

MEANWHILE

Sakura woke up still in Sasuke's hospital bed. She sat up and so did Sasuke. It was about 6:30, he still needed to check himself out. They both stood up and stretched.

"I'll never be able to get to sleep tonight, ha."

"Don't we have to check...you out soon..."

"Yeah, hey you don't look so good."

"I...don't feel...so good...uh oh..."

Sakura made a dash for the bathroom and Sasuke was right behind her. He rubbed her back just like Naruto did, he felt so bad for her but there was nothing he could do about morning sickness. Sakura got up and used the mouthwash in Sasuke's bathroom. They were supposed to meet Gaara and Naruto at 7.

"Sasuke you gotta get dressed! We're supposed to meet 'em in like half an hour."

"Sakura, calm down, we'll be on time."

"Heh, OK OK, I'll go check you out...of the hospital I mean. Be right back."

"Wait, can you just do that, just check me out just like that?"

"Well, actually you were supposed to be out yesterday, before I told you you asked me to tell Kakashi sensei. After talking to him I'm glad you were somewhere safe when I told him. Anyway, because you were due to leave yesterday, I can just check you out, just like that."

"Sakura, thanks for keeping me away from Kakashi sensei, but I kinda wish I was there now that I think about it."

"Why's that?"

"It's just...Naruto seems like he's more of a father than me...don't you think?"

"No, of course not, he's just worried about me."

"I just...feel like I'm missing out on some stuff."

"Like what, not getting murdered by Kakashi sensei? Trust me, this was one I didn't want you there for. I promise you're gonna be there for everything else, OK"

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too."

Sakura left to go check Sasuke out. When she came back he was almost dressed. Sakura handed him his shirt. They were out of the hospital by 7:15. Sasuke and Sakura held hands all the way to the barbeque restaurant.

MEANWHILE

Temari and Kankuro walked back in at 7.

"Hey, you guys, we gonna go to the restaurant or what?"

"Hey Temari, where'd you go?"

"We were getting some stuff for the trip back, and a thank you present for you two."

"Wow, so what is it."

"You can't open it until we leave, those are the rules."

"OK, fine. Let's head out."

Naruto and Gaara held hands over to the barbeque restaurant. When the four got there, Sasuke and Sakura were just walking up.

"Hey you guys!"

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Let's go in, we need a big table."

They sat at their table Sasuke, Sakura and Temari on one side and Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro on the other. Naruto and Sasuke were on the ends of the booths. Both couples were still holding hands. Just as they got settled in Naruto noticed who was sitting at the table next to them. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji. Naruto mumbled under his breath

"Damn it."

Gaara whispered back to him.

"Naruto, don't worry about it, we're just out to dinner with friends. It's OK."

"Thanks Gaara."

He leaned over and kissed him. He then realized what he did and looked over to their neighbor table as casually as possible. They were all looking at him, not staring but they'd definitely noticed. Naruto pulled his hand away from Gaara's and got up to goto the men's room. Gaara was going to go after him, but Shikamaru got up faster. He figured it was better for them two to handle it.


	29. Shikamaru

BTW: I'm gonna name the kid after an existing Naruto character so give me a boy and a girl they don't have to be re-occuring just one episode is enough for me so if and when you review please give me name to use. This one looks long but its not just dialogue again. Ya know its funny when i started this I hated dialogue but now having to descibe everything in detail makes me extremely bored.

RECAP: They goto dinner.

Naruto was in the men's room, supporting himself using his hand and the sink. He had his head down. He heard someone coming and seriously hoped it was Gaara. It wasn't, it was Shikamaru.

"Hey, Naruto."

"...hey..."

"So...how's Gaara?"

"Why ask ME that?"

"Because you're eating dinner with him..."

"Well, he's fine..."

"Is he leaving with Temari and Kankuro tonight?"

"...no..."

"Where's he going then?"

"He's staying here..."

"With you?"

"Why does it matter where he stays?"

"Just, ya know, if he needed a place..."

"So why are you in here...?"

"Could you just tell me and be done with it...I mean I don't expect you to tell Kiba, and even more so with Neji. But I'm...me...come on, I want to be able to know about everything legitimately."

"What are you talking about?"

"Where do you think Gaara got ready for his 'dinner' with you?"

"It was just dinner..."

"All night? You know he came back for his clothes the next day at noon..."

"OK, well it sounds like you already know..."

"I'd just...nevermind..."

"Wait...OK fine...I...love Gaara..."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Thank you for just telling me."

"I'd rather not be the one to tell Kiba and Neji...could you..."

"No problem...we're about to leave so they won't we staring anymore...sorry about that by the way..."

"It's not your fault, they aren't your kids. Anyway thanks for not judging me...it means a lot..."

Shikamaru was about to walk out, Naruto stepped towards him and gave him a hug. Shikamaru wasn't a hugging type but he dealt with it.

"Goodnight Naruto."

Naruto walked back to his table, the guys were getting up to leave. They made small talk for a long time before they got up and went home. Sakura and Sasuke said goodbye and went back to Sakura's house. Naruto and Gaara went back to their apartment to get their things together for their farewell. Gaara was helping Kankuro get the majority of his things together, he'd expected a lot of last minute packing from Kankuro. Naruto and Temari were putting their bags together at the front door.

"So...Temari..."

"Naruto..."

"When we see each other, which judging by the way me and Gaara are going is going to be much more often...is it...going to be as painfully awkward as today has been..."

"Well I'm glad you said it out loud...I was kinda worried the awkwardness was going to go unmentioned..."

"So is it gonna be this awkward until like years in the future..."

"I hope not...I can kinda see that you're going to be around much more often...there's no room for awkward..."

"Well, it's not just going to go away."

"Well, it's your fault it's here anyway."

"Why's that."

"I told you I was gonna shower and you still walked in all sexy...*shudders*...that was for Gaara...ew..."

"Gee thanks."

"Come on, he's my little brother of course seeing what...does...Gaara is not the best thing that could happen to me."

"Like it's so much better for me to see his sister."

"I think it's worse for me."

"OK, well what you saw is what you want. I'm gay...that was just...wrong..."

"So now I'm ugly!"

"No! You're definitely not ugly...it's just...weird..."

"Whatever..."

"Oh, come on...Temari...you're the farthest thing from ugly, I swear...I just wasn't ready for all that."

"Now I'm fat!"

"Damn it! No you're thin and beautiful...a straight man would be in heaven if he saw what I did...I'm not a straight man."

"...thin and beautiful huh?..."

"Come here."

Naruto motioned for her to give him a hug. Temari was hesitant at first but it was the first step to getting rid of the awkward. Their hug lasted as long as any other hug, oddly enough it wasn't awkward. They let go and grabbed the last few bags.

"So...I've complimented you..."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course not...maybe a little..."

"Come on..."

"Hey, I went on and on about you."

"OK. You've got pretty good abs..."

"That's it."

"What more do you want?"

"Nevermind."

"OK, OK...um...you've got great arms...and your pretty...uh...big...OK too weird...I'm going to help Kankuro..."

"Hey wait...really?"

"Oh my God...I gotta go...I cannot believe I just said that to you...what's wrong with me...that's twice..."

"Hey...you can't stop the truth from coming out I guess."

Naruto laughed at his own joke a little bit.

"Very funny Naruto. Just get the bags."

Naruto kept laughing at his own joke.

MEANWHILE

Sakura and Sasuke reached Sakura's house.

"I had fun, thanks for checking me out."

"I had fun too."

"Well, goodnight Sakura."

Sasuke kissed her and started to walk to his house.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Do you...wanna stay here tonight...?"

"That's what got us into this mess in the first place."

"No that's not what I meant...Naruto said someone should be living with me. He said that he'd give you that option first, but I might be staying with them in the near future...so if you were to live here..."

"Oh, I get it...I'll stay here tonight, but what am I going to with my place?"

"Well, I could live with you over there instead..."

"No, I'm not gonna make you move. I'll just rent it out for a while."

The two walked inside. Sakura went to get herself some antacids from the kitchen. Sasuke had set up a make-shift bed on the sofa. Sakura walked back in.

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

"I have to sleep somewhere don't I?"

"Well, I thought you be sleeping in my bed, not my sofa."

"Really? Is that a good idea?"

"Don't worry about it. Do you need pajamas?"

"What pajamas would you give me? I'm pretty sure I can't wear yours."

"I've got some big shirts...they might be just regular shirts on you, but they're clean."

"That's OK. I've got boxers, I'll be fine."

"OK. I'm gonna go change. The bathroom's right there."

"OK thanks."

Sakura went to get changed and Sasuke did too. When Sasuke came into Sakura's room she was already asleep. She was half changed into pajamas. PJ pants with her usually dress on top. Sasuke giggled a bit, she must be exhausted. He found her a shirt and switched her dress for it. He was sure that would wake her up, but it didn't. He pulled the covers over her and himself, snuggled up next to her and went to sleep.


	30. Questions

RECAP: Dinner was cool shika get officailly told about gaara and naruto and sasuke stays with sakura for the night. GIMMME NAMES IMMA NEED EM and thnx for the names you've already given me but I need a few more don't really want anything honoring Kakashi although in the actual series I do like him

Temari and Kankuro were all packed, They were headed out. Naruto and Gaara had said their goodbyes and were walking back home. When they made it home Gaara barely got a word in before Naruto was kissing him. Naruto broke the kiss to say something.

"Tonight's about you."

He lead him toward the bedroom, kissing him the whole way there. He playfully threw Gaara on the bed. They were both giggling. Naruto stripped and was completely naked. He crawled on top of Gaara and started kissing his neck. Together they stripped Gaara to his boxers. Naruto moved his kissing to Gaara's chest. Gaara was moaning. Naruto was sitting on Gaara's crotch, he started grinding his hips against Gaara's clothed length. Gaara started moaning louder and louder. Naruto could feel his buldge. He moved his kissing to his stomach, while pulling his boxers off. Gaara was blushing and moaning. Naruto contiued to move his kissed lower and reached his member. He licked his head and Gaara moaned extremely loud.

"Naruto...please...don't tease me..."

"OK OK"

Naruto took his whole length into his mouth and started bobbing up and down. Gaara was practically screaming with pleasure. He put his hand on the back of Naruto's head and moved his hips with him. Naruto was loving this. Gaara was about to orgasm when Naruto pulled his mouth off of Gaara'w member. Gaara was panting.

"Why *pant* did you stop?"

"I don't want everything to be over so fast, we've still got some more to do."

Naruto giggled and lifted Gaara's hips, like Gaara had done the night he told Kakashi about them. Gaara started blushing.

"Naruto, don't...it's too embarassing..."

"Gaara, trust me. Even you are gonna love this."

Naruto lifter Gaara's hips even higher and spread his legs. His tongue met Gaara's entrance. Gaara screamed and moaned loudly. Naruto giggled and continued attacking his entrance with his tongue. Occasionally pushing his tongue slightly inside. Gaara was moaning and blushing. Naruto knew it was embarassing for him but he also knew Gaara was loving it. There was no way this wouldn't feel good. Naruto contiued this for quite some time before he finally lower Gaara's hips.

"What'd I tell ya?"

"Wow...that was amazing..."

"Now, let's keep going."

Naruto thrust himself into Gaara. He blushed. Naruto increased his speed and they both started moaning. Naruto was hitting Gaara's prostate, Gaara let out a yelp every time he hit it. Naruto was loving it just as much as Gaara was. They were both reaching climax.

"N-naruto..."

"Gaara..."

"Harder!"

"You're so tight Gaara...Oh my God..."

"I'm gonna..."

"Mmm...me too..."

Naruto's speed increased again.

"Mmm Naruto..."

"Gaara...oh...oh..oh"

"Naru...mm oh oh...oh ah...ah..."

"Ah I'm...oh oh uh uh...OH! mmmmm"

"Mm mm mm oh oh ah ah ...Naru...oh oh...OH!...mmmm"

They both reached climax simultaneously. Naruto filled Gaara, Gaara came all over Naruto's chest.

"That...was great..."

"I love you Gaara."

"I love you too."

They fell asleep not soon after.

MEANWHILE

Sasuke and Sakura woke up next to each other. It couldn't have been later than 8:30 in the morning. Sasuke kissed her.

"Weird."

"What is? They way I kissed you?"

"No, of course not. I don't feel sick. I think antacids before bed's the trick."

Sasuke and Sakura got up and changed into regular clothes.

"Hey Sasuke, did you change my shirt?"

"Well er...you fell asleep in your regular clothes, what was I supposed to do?"

"Don't freak out, I just thought it was weird that I didn't remember it. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Right...sorry."

"What do you want to eat?"

"I'm OK for right now. Hey is it Monday?"

"Oh, it is."

"Don't we have training with Kakashi sensei today?"

"Yeah...if anything we'll get everything straightened out. Let's get going."

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara woke up at about 8. They showered off the remnant of the night before and got dressed.

"Hey it's Monday. I've got training...you wanna come?"

"...I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Oh, come on...if anything it'll help the whole Sakura and Sasuke thing...pleeeaaassseeee"

"Naruto...I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to train with you guy anyway...it'll be fine I promise."

"Alright fine. I've still got time for breakfast. It's only 8:30 I gotta be there at 9."

That's what he did, had breakfast and left for the training grounds. He got there a few minutes before Sakura and Sasuke got there.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Hey Sakura...are you sure you should be here?"

"I'll be fine Naruto."

Naruto and Sakura continued talking until Kakashi arrived.

[Convo between kakashi and sakura and sasuke]

"Hey sensei..."

"Sakura, why's he here?"

"He's a part of our team."

"Yeah sensei..."

"SASUKE I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!"

"...o..k..."

"DON'T YELL AT HIM!"

"Sakura, you probably shouldn't be here either."

"I'll be fine."

"OK then, let's get started..."

They did basic training for a while, for Sakura's sake. Sasuke did his best to stay under the radar. Kakashi let him, he really didn't want to pay any attention to him anyway. They moved up to a harder level of training than they were used to. Kakashi urged Sakura to sit out but she wouldn't, she was afraid if she did Kakashi would attack Sasuke so she kept going. It was going alright until they took their lunch break. They usually ate separately from Kakashi, he didn't want them to see his face. That day during lunch Kakashi walked up to the three of them while they were eating.

"Can I talk to you Sasuke?"

"Yes..."

Sakura watched him get up. She was scared as to what would happen to him but she was sure Sasuke could handle himself. Kakashi walked off with Sasuke, who kept looking back at them. Naruto finished his food and fell asleep. When Sakura looked up she saw them walking towards the trees. Sakura was tempted to follow them, and she did. She couldn't hear what they were saying so she got closer. Hiding behind tree after tree as she got close enough to hear.

"So why did you do it again?"

"We love each other..."

"Wrong answer."

Sakura couldn't see them but she heard a blow landing and then Sasuke coughing. She moved to where she could see them. It was a spot where she could see them both. Sasuke was standing against a tree holding his stomach. Kakashi was infront of him. She was watching them from the side, only a few feet away.

"Why did you trick Sakura?"

"I didn't, I love her!"

"Wrong answer!"

She got closer and saw another blow landing and Sasuke coughed even harder.

"Why Sakura?"

"Because I love her!"

Sakura was incredibly close to them when Sasuke started talking. She figured they were too distracted to notice her hiding. When she heard Kakashi start to say 'Wrong' she stepped in front of Sasuke. Kakashi was in mid punch, aiming for Sasuke's stomach. She could feel Sasuke trying to move her, but it was too late. She closed her eyes and braced herself. Kakashi did his best to stop it but he couldn't do anything at this point.


	31. Hurt

RECAP: They goto training and Kakashi acidentally punches Sakura in an attempt to punch Sasuke.

Sakura collapsed and doubled over in pain. She looked as though she was on her hands an knees but her hands were wrapped clutching her stomach. It hurt but it made her feel even worse about leaving Sasuke alone with Kakashi, if this had gone on much longer Sasuke could've been hurt extremely bad. Those thoughts didn't completely distract her from the fact that she couldn't stand up. She was coughing and clutching her stomach. Sasuke immediately sat down next to her. He was rubbing her back, hugging her, kissing her cheek. She hadn't noticed it but she was crying and saying 'ow'. She only noticed it when Sasuke went to wipe her tears. Sasuke moved in front of her and hugged her. He started crying too.

Naruto had woken up, he heard a high-pitched scream. He thought it was in his dream but dreams didn't typically wake him up. He didn't see anyone though, he figured they left him again. He lay back down and watched the clouds.

Kakashi was in disbelief. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. He also couldn't believe Sakura had done that, especially for someone like Sasuke. He was frozen, no matter what he did he couldn't get himself to move.

Sasuke was hugging Sakura and holding her head in his hand. She was still clutching her stomach and crying, but she felt better knowing Sasuke was there. Sasuke stopped his crying, he needed to focus on Sakura. He put his hands on her shoulders and moved his head to look her in the eye. Her eyes were shut tight and she was still mumbling 'ow' and crying. Sasuke hugged her again and rubbed her back trying his best to calm her down.

"Shh, Sakura, you're OK...you're OK."

"...It hurts..."

"I know, it's OK...you're OK."

Sakura continued crying and Sasuke continued trying to calm her down. They'd forgotten Kakashi was still there, with good reason he hadn't moved a muscle since he punched her. He finally did get up the energy to run in the other direction. He ended up coming out of the trees a few yards away from Naruto.

"Hey Sensei! Where'd everybody go? I thought you guys left me when I fell asleep."

"They're um...they're that...in that direction...just go over there..."

Kakashi ran off before Naruto could ask him what he was talking about. He'd gathered that Kakashi wanted him to go into the trees, he didn't know why but he had nothing better to do. He was strolling through the trees, looking at the animals and relaxing until he saw Sakura and Sasuke. All he could see was the two all over each other. He figured that's why Kakashi had left in a tizzy but as he got closer he saw Sakura was crying and Sasuke was holding her. He ran over and kneeled down beside them.

"Wha-"

"Naruto help me get her up."

"O-ok."

They tried to stand her up. No dice.

"Ok...uh...alright."

Sasuke picked her up like bridal style. Something he learned from Naruto. Sakura did her best to wrap her arms around him to help him carry her. It was a long way back to Sakura's house so instead they went to Sasuke's house. When they got there Sasuke put her on his bed. She was still clutching her stomach. Naruto went to get an ice pack and a hot water bottle. Sasuke went to get he a better blanket than the one he used. Naruto came in and she had almost stopped crying. He lifter her shirt a bit to check her stomach. He could see it'd be bruised pretty bad. He put the ice pack on her slowly and kissed her forehead. Sasuke came in with the blanket and put it on her. The two walked into the living room.

"Sasuke, what the hell happened. What's wrong with Sakura?"

"How'd you find us?"

"Kakashi sensei told me to go through the trees, kinda...he seemed kinda distraught."

"Well, that's because he punched Sakura."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"SHHH! He was talking to me about Sakura and throwing a few punches, Sakura must've been listening in...he went to give me probably the worst punch I would've ever gotten...but just before he hit me Sakura stepped in front...I tried to move her but it was too late...Kakashi sensei couldn't stop the punch either...he just left."

"Oh my God...Kakashi sensei really does want to kill you...and if that punch was meant for you is Sakura going to be OK?"

"I think so...but it'll hurt for a while..."

"This sucks."

"You said it...what do we do?"

"Hospital maybe?"

"Maybe but she hates the hospital...let's wait until tomorrow. She might be feeling better by then, I don't want to take her in if we don't absolutely have to. Naruto I'm gonna go get some painkillers. Can you stay here?"

"Yes, but you can't take painkillers in the first trimester."

"Oh..."

"It's OK, there's no way you could've known. There's one brand you can get, I'll write it down."

Naruto wrote down the brand name for him and handed it to Sasuke. [author's note: the brand you can take is tylenol but no name brands in Naruto] Sasuke took it and left. He was kind of taken aback at how little he knew about pregnancy, and even more taken aback by how much Naruto did know. He walked to the pharmacy and bought a bottle of painkillers. He asked the store's clerk about taking it during pregnancy, Naruto was right. How did he know so much?

MEANWHILE

Naruto felt bad about showing Sasuke up like he had, but he didn't want him to buy the wrong thing, that would've made him feel worse. He walked into Sasuke's bedroom where Sakura was, he switched her ice pack for the hot water bottle and sat next to her running his hands through her hair.

"Naruto...where'd Kakashi sensei go?"

"I don't know..."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Don't worry he just went to get you some painkillers."

"Does he know which one to get?"

"Don't worry Sasuke knows."

"OK, good."

Sakura started falling asleep. Naruto was wondering why Sasuke looked so freaked out about the fact that he didn't know which medicine to get. It wasn't a huge deal. He started looking around his room. He didn't fine much, clothes, ninja tools, notes from school last year. Sasuke appeared to be a very organized person. Naruto walked out into the living room and waited for Sasuke, who seemed to be gone for quite some time. He was starting to worry that Kakashi had found him. He finally came back in. He had bought the medicine and various foods, there were a few other things making the bag heavy but Naruto paid it no mind.

"Finally! What took so long?"

"I had to get this other stuff, for when she gets hungry."

"What'd you get?"

"Chicken noodle soup, crackers, milk...she can have that stuff right?"

"Yeah, don't freak out."

"Oh, OK. I also got you some ramen."

"You're the best person EVER!...anyway...Sakura's asleep so you can give her that stuff when she wakes up."

"Oh, OK."

"So what else is in the bag?"

"That's it."

"Mhm...OK...can I have my ramen?"

"Yeah here ya go."

Sasuke tossed him his ramen and went into the kitchen to unload the food. He then took the bag, which still looked a little heavy, and went into his room to see Sakura. He came back out without the bag. Naruto needed something fun to happen, he hoped whatever was in that bag was going to be funny. Sasuke started heating up some soup. Naruto poured boiling water into his ramen and waited for the noodles to cook. He went and sat on the couch and turned the TV on. When Sasuke wasn't looking he sneaked his way into Sasuke's room, Sakura was still asleep so he had to be quiet. He scanned the room for the bag but couldn't find anything. He checked under the bed and in all the dresser drawers but found nothing. He finally did find it, in the closet.


	32. Books

BTW: Sorry this one's long just lots of dialogue AGAIN sorry bout that but I couldn't really split this one.

RECAP: Sakura get's punched by Kakashi and is recovering at Sasuke's house

Naruto found the shopping bag, it was in his closet's shelf. He could just barely reach it. It made a lot of sound when he tried to grab it. He had to be as quiet as possible to avoid being caught by Sasuke, he just wanted know what he'd bought. He grabbed one of Sasuke's shirts and wrapped it around the crinkly bag, muffling the sound just enough. He put the bag on the closet floor and sat down to look through it.

"Alright, what do we got?...Books? _'What to Expect When You're Expecting', 'The Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy', 'A Father's Guide to Pregnancy'. _Seriously...THIS is what he got?...Oooh...great this is my fault..."

Naruto put the books back into the bag and stored it where Sasuke had. He walked out of the closet and went to walked out of Sasuke's room. When he opened the door he cracked Sasuke was standing right there.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I-I was just switching the heat for the ice pack..."

"Mhm so why does Sakura still have and hot water bottle?"

"Because...I need...colder ice..."

"Colder ice?"

"Yep, that ice is melting...needs to be colder..."

"What were you actually doing?"

"That's what I was actually doing, sheesh!"

"Why's the closet open, with the light on?"

"I thought...I saw a mouse..."

Sasuke had figured out what had happened when he walked in, he just wanted to hear Naruto's excuses.

"Naruto! Come on! Can't you just leave my business to me!"

"I'm sorry I was just curious."

"Fantastic, go ahead make fun of me!"

"I'm not gonna make fun of you...it's actually kinda cute..."

"Much better."

"Come on, Sasuke."

Sasuke walked into the living room and plopped on the couch. Buring his face in his hand out of embarrassment. Naruto sat next to him an put his arm around him.

"What's to be embarrassed about?"

"It just is."

"Why? Because you wanna make sure Sakura's doing alright? That doesn't sound embarrassing to me."

"But...I shouldn't need those...you already know everything..."

"Is that what this is about? Because I told you which medicine to get. You really know how to over-react."

"Well I'm right aren't I?"

"Sasuke, how do you think I learned all that pregnancy stuff? The day after I found out I went a bought a few of those...now I have random facts I'll probably only use once."

"Seriously?"

"Mhm...it's probably not the manliest thing but at least she'll know you care."

"Let's keep this between us, OK."

"Whatever. Hey have you two thought up any names yet?"

"...Gaara mentioned that a few days ago..."

"It's not like we're in a rush. I'll go switch Sakura's hot water bottle out."

Naruto got up and walked into where Sakura was sleeping. He lifted her shirt some to get the hot water bottle. He hadn't noticed before but she was starting to show. He switched out the hot for the cold, he'd forgotten to wrap the towel around the ice pack before putting it on her bare stomach which woke her up.

"Aw man. Sorry Sakura..."

"It's OK, I won't be able to sleep at night if I keep sleeping now anyway."

"Do you want anything?"

"I'm OK. Where's Sasuke?"

"Right outside."

She tried to stand up but couldn't straiten up fully. She walked out and sat on the couch next to Sasuke who put his arm around her.

"Hey...uh...if you don't mind...can I stay here a little while longer?"

"Sure, why?"

"I'd just rather be here with you than you be at my house with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to have to rent your apartment out just to live with me for a while...if I stay here you won't have to."

"What about your house?"

"It's a house. I don't pay a rent, I hear your landlord is trying to make vacancies, you not living here wouldn't fare well with him I don't think."

"I don't want to move you out of your house."

"I want to. I'll always have it."

"But you're comfortable there it's your house."

"I'm comfortable here too. Come on let's go get some of my clothes."

Sakura stood up as best she could and her and Sasuke went to get her some more clothes. Naruto stayed behind, he'd never gotten to finish his ramen. Plus he'd been instructed to make the soup. Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the street. Sasuke tried to stay calm but kept looking over his shoulder for Kakashi. Partially out of fear and partially out of anger. Sakura paid it no mind although she had noticed. They were holding hands so she could feel Sasuke's emotions getting stronger and stronger. They were almost at her house when they ran into Ino. Sasuke was starting to say something but he figured Sakura could do the talking better than he could, especially with Ino.

"Hey Sakura. How much did you pay Sasuke to hold your hand."

"Grow up Ino, you lost get over it."

"Sakura, you're lookin' fat these days. It's not wonder you have to pay Sasuke to be seen with you."

Sakura didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to tell her she was pregnant, but she couldn't just sit there and take the 'fat' comment. She was going to have to, so she remained silent.

"Ha, you're pathetic. Can't even think up a comeback. So Sasuke, I don't have to work tonight...if you wanna drop by..."

Sasuke could feel Sakura's hand squeezing his. He was tempted to pull it away, but that would only make Ino keep going.

"Ino, leave me and Sakura alone."

"Come on Sasuke, drop the act. You don't have to pretend to like Sakura anymore, she's fat and ugly, I'm thin and gorgeous."

Sakura couldn't really be hurt by Ino's comments anymore, she had Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was not used to how cruel she could be. He did, however do his best to keep his composure.

"Ino, I love Sakura, she's beautiful and she's mine. Now can you quit talking to me."

"Whatever, I'll get you when fatso's not around, we'll talk then."

Ino walked off, and Sasuke hugged Sakura.

"You're not fat, and you're beautiful, more beautiful than anything I've ever seen, an certainly more beautiful than Ino. I love you."

"You don't need to compliment me, she doesn't really faze me anymore, although I appreciate the 'not fat' part."

"You'll never be fat. Fat and pregnant are two very different things."

"Do you have to say 'pregnant' so loud?"

"Why does it matter? I mean they'll find out sooner or later...maybe we should just tell Ino and get off our backs."

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'll be risking being called many new names..."

"I'll tell her. I'm not ashamed of it, I love you, a baby's just going to make that love stronger right? What does it matter if a few more people know?"

"I'm not ashamed either...honestly...you might get mad but...I think Naruto deserves to be with us when we tell people if he wants..."

"I'm not mad. I actually agree, he's been there a lot more than he really ever needed too, which has been great for us but probably just a hassle for him."

"Exactly, let's get going, Naruto can't leave until we're back."

They finally got to Sakura's house. She sat on the couch while Sasuke packed her a bag.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's kind of early but...names?"

"I've been thinking about 'em too."

"Should we name it after someone?"

"That's a good idea but, who?"

"I guess it should be someone who's been there a lot for either of us."

"Well, Kakashi sensei is out of the question."

"Why's that?"

"I just don't think he'd be too happy about it."

"Yeah probably not. Who else?"

"Lady Tsunade has been there for you right?"

"Right! So Tsunade for a girl, I like it."

"Me too."

"What if it's a boy?"

"Why don't we ask Naruto, I'm sure he'll know good names. Now that I think about it Tsunade might be name we wouldn't want her to live up to, ya know a drunk, angry old woman...that sounded really mean didn't it?"

"It didn't sound nice, but I see your point. The person we name it after should be it's role model. Tsunade's a great ninja but...she's a little...tough..."

"I guess we'll have to keep thinking."

Sasuke got her bag packed, she had only gained about 5 pounds so they all still fit. They left Sakura's house as fast as they'd come, and made it to Sasuke's apartment in no time. They knocked on the door and Naruto let them in. Sakura plopped on the couch again. Sasuke went to put her bag in the guest room. Sakura was on the couch with Naruto, who'd brought her some soup.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Me and Sasuke were trying to come up with baby names. We want to name it after someone who could be a role model. Got any ideas?"

"Hmm. So, they have to be a big part of either of your lives and be someone this kid can look up to. Well, Grandma Tsunade's out. How about Kurenai?"

"Meh...we don't really know her that well...maybe...what about a boy's name?"

"Hmm...I have no idea...we're not naming it after Kakashi sensei...hmm...I don't know let me think it over."

Naruto got up and took Sakura's bowl to the kitchen. Sakura got up and went to find Sasuke. She found him in the guest room setting up her bed.

"So, we sleeping in here?"

"I thought we weren't sharing a bed?"

"Come on, I'd really rather not sleep alone."

"Fine with me. I'll move your stuff."

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we're looking for a role model who we're close to, to name the baby after right?"

"Yeah."

"Well...who's been there more for us than..."

"Naruto?"

"I just...he's been helping a lot...with everything that's been happening..."

"It's not a bad idea...I'm not sure if it's a good one though..."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not sure he'd want the pressure of that..."

"If anyone would live up to it, it's Naruto."

"Doesn't it seem weird to name the kid you're having with your team mate after your other team mate?"

"Not to me...if you really don't like the idea...let's just forget I said anything."

"No! I don't think we'd find a better name for it. Honestly. I mean if anyone was going to take this seriously it's Naruto, and he is a great ninja. I don't see why not..."

"GREAT! I'll go tell him-"

"Hey! I wanna be there too."


	33. The Name

BTW: Sorry for bugging you about names but I thought it worked better than just throwing out a name willy nilly. An thank you like 1 person for hanging in there I'm almost done I promise

RECAP: Sakura's staying with Sasuke. AGAIN LOTS OF DIALOGUE

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the guest room, Sakura was smiling bigger than she ever had before. Naruto had his feet up and was watching TV. Sakura came and sat down next to him, Sasuke sat next to Sakura. Sakura was too excited to lean back up against the couch, Sasuke wouldn't lean up against it because if he hadn't he wouldn't be able to see Naruto's reaction. He was hoping he would like the idea, if he didn't Sakura would be crushed. Sasuke knew his job was just to stay quiet. He wasn't going to ruin this for Sakura, he was a little jealous that she got to tell him though. Sakura turned off the TV to get his full attention.

"Hey why'd you turn the TV off?"

"You know how we were thinking of names?"

"Yeah, you told me like 5 seconds ago. Did you think of a good one in those 5 seconds?"

"Don't be so sarcastic. And the answer is...YES!"

"Yes to what?"

"Yes, we thought up a good name in those 5 seconds."

"Wait, seriously? What is it?"

"Well, Sasuke you wanna tell 'em?"

"You go ahead Sakura, you know you want to."

"You're right OK...prepare yourself Naruto...if it's a boy...we're naming him after..."

"AFTER WHO? I can't handle the suspense!"

"OK OK...if it's a boy...we're naming him...Naruto..."

"What?"

"No we're naming him after you..."

"Seriously?"

"Yep...if you're OK with that, we just thought you'd be the best role model for him, a mentor of sorts...we don't have to..."

"Seriously?"

"...Yes..."

"Sasuke? You're OK with this?"

"Of course!"

"So this isn't a cruel joke?"

"No me and Sasuke wouldn't do that."

Naruto remained quiet for about a minute. Sakura was worried they'd put to much pressure on him...or he just flat out didn't want to be who their kid would look up to. Naruto had his head down. He suddenly looked straight up. It scared Sakura a bit. When she looked at Naruto he was smiling, and his eyes were watering. He had his head up to try and get rid of them without looking like he was crying. He started trying to blink them away. Sakura didn't know what to think at this point, neither did Sasuke, although Sasuke had already assumed the worst.

"Naruto?"

Naruto brought his head back down. Sakura put her hand on his back. He looked up at her. His eyes were still misty but he was doing his best to hold it in. She looked back at him, she wasn't sure whether to smile or not. She found out when he hugged her. The tightest hug she'd ever gotten from him. He was actually crying at this point. Sakura could feel his tears in her hair and her top. She was shocked but she hugged him back fast. His breathing was normal so she knew he wasn't sobbing. That meant he wasn't sad, so he must be happy. Happy tears. Sasuke was behind Sakura so he was awkwardly right in Naruto's face. Luckily Naruto had his eyes closed trying to stop crying. Naruto finally let go and wiped his face.

"So is that a yes?"

"Heh of course it is!"

"So, why are you crying?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to name him after me, or have me around him for that matter. I thought you wouldn't want me to be his role model..."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well...you didn't want Grandma Tsunade because although she's a good ninja she's...aggressive...but I thought you'd think the same about me."

"You're not aggressive in daily life like her though."

"Well it's not aggression when it comes to me...it's Gaara..."

"You think we wouldn't have you in our kids lives because of Gaara. Naruto thats ridiculous, he's a part of your life, which makes him a part of ours."

"Well I figured I'd be seeing you guys over the holidays and we'd all pass Gaara off as my good friend and I'd try not to get drunk...it's different when he's named after me and I'm his role model...would you blame me if he...followed in my footsteps?"

"Naruto, you really need to quit acting like something's wrong with you. Me or Sasuke wouldn't care if he turned out gay, it's not a bad thing. Plus, being around his uncle is not going to turn him gay. That's not how it works. All he'll see is a fantastic ninja and a fantastic person."

"Thanks Sakura. And Thanks Sasuke. I'm honored."

Naruto hugged Sakura again. After quite a hug he got up walked around the coffee table and hugged Sasuke. Just like he'd hugged Sakura. Sasuke hugged him right back, it felt a little bit awkward to him but obviously not to Naruto.

"Thanks you guys. I still can't believe you'd do this...what if it's a girl?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. So you'll let us name him after you?"

"Of course. If it's a girl, I really don't think she'd appreciate being named Naruto...oh well..."

"Alright it's settled then. Hey Naruto don't you have to get home?"

"Oh Shit! Sasuke can I use your phone?"

"Sure."

Naruto ran to the phone. Sasuke and Sakura started talking.

"So are we gonna name it Naruto even if it's a girl?"

"I hope so...it's going to give this kid a strong connection to one of the best ninjas...I can tell that they are gonna be friends."

"Well, we should at least give our kid a nickname. That could get confusing."

"Naruto's going to have to assign that. I don't know how he'd like his name abbreviated."

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too."

MEANWHILE

"Hello?"

"Hi Gaara."

"Naruto! Where are you? It's past dinner time."

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when I get home. I'm at Sasuke's right now I'll be home soon."

"OK, I love you."

"Love you too."

The two hung up. Naruto walked back in and said his goodbye's. Sakura and Sasuke put on their pajamas and turned in early for the night.

MEANWHILE

Naruto kissed Gaara when he got home. Gaara was just glad to see him home. The two sat on the couch next to each other and snuggled up as Naruto told the story of the day.

"So what happened?"

"Kakashi sensei went bezerk on Sasuke, punching him while he was asking questions about Sakura. He had an extreme punch headed right for Sasuke. Sakura stepped in, she'd been listening the whole time...she couldn't move...it was awful. Anyway we got her back to Sasuke's. He went and got her some medicine she's OK now, and she's going to be staying there for a while. Oh and GUESS WHAT!"

"What?"

"No matter the gender, they're naming their baby after..."

"After who?"

"ME!"

"Seriously? That's great Naruto!"

"Isn't it! I can't wait."

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did Sakura get punched?"

"Her stomach. Why?"

"Have you guys gone to the doctor?"

MEANWHILE

Sakura and Sasuke were sound asleep. A little bit earlier than they were used to but they were tired. Sakura woke up suddenly with and awful pain in her abdomen. She tried to wake Sasuke up but she couldn't shake him hard enough she had no strength. She rushed to the bathroom as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, not to mention the fact that Sasuke's bathroom wasn't connected to his bedroom. She turned on the shower and got in with all her clothes on. She hadn't realized it but she'd started screaming in pain and crying. The only thing that made her notice was her own echo in the shower. Sasuke woke up when he heard her screaming. He didn't feel Sakura. He turned to look at where she should be laying. The covers were pulled back, the sheets underneath were stained with blood. Needless to say Sasuke was terrified, he'd just found blood where Sakura was supposed to be.

Sasuke got up, and followed the screams to the bathroom. He was terrified as to what he was going to find but he knew it was Sakura's screams. He walked into the bathroom, it was steamy but he could still see. Sakura was leaning against the shower wall, clutching her stomach and crying. They water was running down her back. Probably an attempt to ease the pain. There was blood everywhere.

Sasuke ran over to her and held her she started sobbing. He picked her up bridal style and put her on the couch. He made a phone call.

MEANWHILE

Naruto heard the phone ring he answered it.

"NARUTO?"

"Sasuke? What's wrong, it's kinda late."

"NARUTO LISTEN! I need you to pack a bag of clothes for Sakura. Just take what I have in my room I need you to rinse the shower out and change the sheets on my bed. I don't care what you do with the sheets they just can't be here later. After that meet us at the hospital I'll explain everything there."

MEANWHILE

Sasuke hung up. He took off Sakura's sopping clothes and did his best to replace them with more pajamas. Hey picked her up again and ran to the hospital.


	34. Hospital

RECAP: They decide to name the baybay after naruto

Naruto was freaked out but knew he needed to keep himself under control. When Sasuke hung up he started breathing extremely heavy.

"Naruto? What was that?"

"Something happened *pant* I gotta go to the *pant* hospital after Sasuke's...something happened to Sakura I think..."

"Is there something I can do?"

"Nothing yet *pant* I'll call you if something *pant* comes up."

Naruto ran out of the door and straight to Sasuke's apartment to do what he'd been instructed to do. He got the bag, rinsed the shower, he went to change the sheets, he cried when he saw them. He'd read about this in the books, but in someone so young it didn't seen possible. Naruto threw the sheets out knowing at this point they couldn't be cleaned. He grabbed the bag, locked the door and ran toward the hospital. He finally made it to the door, he stopped to catch his breath and walked in.

"Hello Sir, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Sakura!"

"Last name please Sir."

"Haruno! Sakura Haruno! Where is she?"

"She's the third door down hall B on the second floor."

"Thank you-"

Naruto ran to the elevator and down hall B. He found the right door, pulled himself together and walked in. Sasuke was sitting in a chair holding hand with a sobbing Sakura in the bed next to Sasuke. Naruto walked in and they both looked up. He nodded at Sasuke to assure him he'd cleaned up the apartment. Sakura was still clutching her stomach.

"Has a doctor seen you?"

Sasuke responded for her.

"Yes..."

"So what's going on with Sakura?"

"Naruto, let's talk in the hall."

They stepped out into the hall.

"Sasuke what's going on?"

"Did you make sure to clean up the bed. She can't come home and see that."

"Don't worry I cleaned everything up. Now what's going on?"

Sasuke started crying, judging by his eyes this wasn't the first time tonight that he'd been crying hard.

"N-naruto...she had a miscarriage..."

"No...no...no that can't happen she's too young..."

"I don't know how but it did..."

Naruto was crying hard too.

"Is she OK. She's fine...physically..."

"What have the doctors said?"

"All they've done is tell us what happened and put us in here. They're supposed to be back any minute to tell us the details."

"How could this happen-?"

"I-I don't know...I need to get back to Sakura...let's go in."

They walked back in and Sakura was still crying uncontrollably. Sasuke sat down next to her bed and held her hand. Naruto got on the other side of her, he started running his hand through her hair, both of them trying to calm her down. Both whispering to her that it would be OK. After a while the doctor came in, and right after her Lady Tsunade. Lady Tsunade whispered something to the doctor, right after she was given Sakura's chart and the other doctor left. Lady Tsunade started talking to the three of them.

"Sakura...it appears you've miscarried you're baby. Now there's nothing to worry about, there's nothing wrong with you. It appears you've had a blow to the stomach, causing the miscarriage and some internal bruises. Now the bruises will heal as fast as a regular bruise. That also mean that like a regular bruise it'll hurt for a few days.. I'm so sorry about this Sakura."

Sakura responded, simply with a thank you. Lady Tsunade continued.

"If you don't mind me asking...do you know how you took a hit?"

Everyone's heart seemed to skip a beat as they were reminded of how Sakura had took that hit. Sasuke and Naruto got angry, Sakura just cried some more. Lady Tsunade was beyond confused. Their reactions had happened simultaneously. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who looked back at him. They seemed to be sharing a telepathic conversation. Naruto got up, kissed Sakura's forehead goodbye and left the hospital. They all knew where he was going. All except Lady Tsunade. Naruto had gone and Sasuke started talking again.

"So...can we try again...?"

"Well, technically yes...but...you're so young..."

"That's really not your problem. Can we or can we not try again?"

"Yes, you can. In about 2 weeks...but Sasuke..."

"Thank you for your concern, Lady Tsunade. We can handle this."

MEANWHILE

Naruto had moved fast enough to make it to Kakashi's apartment in less that 10 minutes. He knocked on the door angrily. Kakashi let him in nervously, although Naruto figured by now Kakashi had forgotten the impact of what he'd done.

"H-hey Naruto...how's Sakura?"

"Not to good."

"What happened?"

"Well, THANKS TO YOU, she's in the hospital..."

"For a punch? Was it that bad?"

"Yeah the punch was awful, it's not what sent her to the hospital."

"What did?"

"Haven't you noticed how late it is?"

"Yeah but I figured you were just...up this late..."

"No I'm up this late because Sakura woke up in the middle of the night tonight...ya know why?"

"No."

"It's because of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"She had a miscarriage because of that punch of yours."

Naruto was pretty good at reading Kakashi's emotions because he had to work extra hard to be able to do that because of his mask. He was watching his eyes when he told him the news of the miscarriage. Right after he said it he could see Kakashi's eyes light up, very soon after he faked a sadness. The happiness that Naruto had seen was because Kakashi still thought she would be happier without the baby. Naruto had tried to tell him otherwise, it obviously hadn't gotten through. Naruto was furious, he could've ripped his head off. Kakashi saw the anger build up inside of Naruto. Naruto wasn't very good at hiding emotions. Although he'd seen Naruto's fury build up what happened next still surprised him. Naruto wound his arm up and gave him the hardest punch he'd ever delivered right into Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi coughed and nearly got sick. He fell to the ground, he could barely breathe.

"That's for Sakura!"

He pulled him back up onto his feet and delivered yet another strong punch into the side of his head.

"That's for Sasuke!"

Kakashi was almost unconscious. He stood up and tried to talk.

"N-naru...I didn't mean-"

"But you wanted it to happen didn't you? You wanted the baby to go away. You could've stopped that punch, but you didn't cause you're a bastard who never thought about what Sakura wanted. And do you know what she wanted? She wanted to have that baby with Sasuke. They were gonna name it after me I was going to be it's role model and mentor. They don't care that they're young, because they love each other. But now theyre probably too scared to try again...because of YOU!"

Kakashi was no longer in a daze.

"Naruto! You can't talk to your sensei like that!-"

"YOU'RE NOT MY SENSEI ANYMORE! A sensei is someone who teaches you and someone you can look up to. Do you really think after all that's happened that any member of team 7 can look up to you?"

"..."

"I'm leaving!"


	35. Back Home

BTW: again lots of dialogue I really don't want to make too many more chapters P.S. I realized that the time frame all this is in is physically impossible but I don't like doing time skips so ya know use your imagination.

RECAP: Sakura has a miscarriage and Naruto punches Kakashi twice.

Lady Tsunade had just watch Naruto storm out, mad as hell. Sakura was sitting up now, she kept her head down though. She was still not talking, she was doing her best to stop crying.

"Where's he going?"

"It doesn't matter...so we can try again in 2 week?"

"Well, technically yes but...are you sure that's what you want?"

Sasuke looked to Sakura. She wasn't ready for questions.

"2 weeks...so when can we leave the hospital?"

"Well, you can leave now. Unless you want to stay overnight."

"I think we'll head back once Naruto get's here, thanks Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade said her goodbyes and left the room to treat her other patients. Sakura's tears had stopped but her breathing was still labored, as though she was crying. Sasuke started rubbing her back, because she was sitting up it was much easier.

"Are you OK?"

"...No...I'm devastated...the little version of you and me...Naruto...just died..."

Sasuke got on the bed with Sakura, facing her. She wasn't crying anymore, she was out of tears.

"Sakura...it's gonna be OK...we can try again in two weeks..."

"...But...this was our first kid...made from our first time..."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He hugged her, she wrapped her arms around him too.

"...Sasuke do you think it's a good idea to try again...?"

"Of course I do...unless you don't...do you not want to?"

"Of course I do...I love you...I thought you didn't want to be a father..."

"No I do it's just...for you to be a mother...don't you want to be an accomplished ninja first?"

"A baby is only going to put me back about 10 months...no big deal."

"So not only are you OK with having a baby, but you want to have a baby?"

"Yes...don't you?"

"More than anything."

Sasuke lied down next to Sakura, she lied down after he had. Not soon after, Sakura fell asleep. Sasuke was watching her sleep when Naruto came back in.

"Hey Naruto...shh Sakura's asleep."

"Oh OK...so are you guys...gonna try again?"

"I think so."

Sasuke smiled, he couldn't wait. Naruto smiled too, he was going to get someone to mentor, and he or she would be named after him.

"That's great, Sasuke. Is she OK?"

"Yeah, she's fine...she devastated but she's going to be OK...hey wait...you went to Kakashi's right?"

"Oh, right yeah."

"...Well? How'd it go?"

"...It went..."

"Naruto are your knuckles bleeding?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"What happened?"

"He was...um drunk and he hit me first..."

"Naruto, really, what happened?"

"Well...when I told him what he did...I was watching his face...he looked happy...then he faked looking sad...I think he still thinks you and Sakura think of Little Naruto as a burden...I punched him in the stomach for Sakura...then I punched him in the head for you..."

"Well...thanks...is he OK?"

"What does it matter?"

"We can talk about this later...so uh...Little Naruto?"

"Oh, yeah! I don't wanna be calling this baby 'it' and since either way it's going to be Naruto...why not Little Naruto?"

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that. Since we can't call you both Naruto so what's his or her nicknames going to be?"

"Hmm...let me think...how about...if it's a girl...I like Naru...if it's a boy then we have to go with Little Naruto."

"...Well you were supposed to pick the names...I guess that's them then..."

"What you don't like 'em?"

"...No, they're good..."

"Well it doesn't matter, I'll be taking this child under my super awesome ninja skill wing. I should call him or her whatever I want."

"Which is why Sakura said you need to pick out the nicknames...because it's your name..."

"So when do we get out of here? Or when do you guys get out of here?"

"We can leave or stay overnight."

"So which is it?"

"I don't know, I was gonna ask Sakura but she fell asleep."

"Oh well if you don't ask soon you could end up paying for extra time that you might not use. Go ask someone from the desk, they'll know how much time ya got."

Sasuke went out into the nurses station, they led him to the 1st floor nurses station, he was being bounced around for quite some time. Naruto was sitting with Sakura. She started to wake up because of a crying baby down the hall.

"Hey. You feel better?"

"Yeah...I just can't believe it ya know...it's just gone...dead..."

"Sakura...it's gonna be OK...you guys are trying again..."

"Where's Kakashi sensei?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering...I thought maybe...he'd visit...well he doesn't know I'm here so I shouldn't expect that..."

"...He's at his house..."

"That makes sense...wait...how'd you know that?"

"...Just assuming...it's so late...where else would he be right?..."

"Is that where you went?"

"I was just...yeah that's where I went..."

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing. He was drunk...and then he passed out...from being so drunk..."

"That doesn't really make sense. How'd you get into his apartment if he was drunk and passed out?"

"I caught him when he was walking up to his door...cause he was drunk..."

"Yes, I've gathered that he was drunk. Just kinda of a weird story...you sure that's what happened."

He nodded. He hated lying to Sakura but he wasn't about to tell her that Kakashi was happy about this. Sasuke walked back in.

"Oh! Sakura you're up. Did Naruto tell you how he beat up Kakashi sensei earlier? I'm proud of him. Hey do you want to stay over night or just go ahead and go home?"

"...Naruto what's he talking about?"

Naruto had to really try to cover this one up. He turned his head to look at Sasuke, he started glaring at him. Sasuke was clueless.

"Well...uh...I punched Kakashi because...of his reaction to...punching you earlier..."

Sasuke chimed in.

"No you punched him because he was happy."

"Wait, wait, wait...you punched Kakashi sensei?"

"Yea...only because he was being an ass..."

"So...he wasn't drunk?"

"No...he reacted weird when I told him...I just got a little mad..."

"Let's get this straight. You've already told Kakashi sensei what happened, he reacted funny and you punched him once. How'd he react?"

"It just wasn't what I wanted him to feel..."

"What did he 'feel' Naruto?"

Naruto could hear Sakura getting angrier.

"He was...not sad...or mad..."

"He was what Naruto, just say it."

"He was happy."

"Oh..."

Sasuke went over to Sakura and hugged her from behind.

"He was happy...what a jerk!"

Sasuke started talking to Sakura.

"Sakura, Naruto thought so too. He defended you...and me...with those punches."

"Punches? I thought you hit him once."

Naruto glared at Sasuke again.

"It was just twice..."

"Thanks Naruto."

Sakura hugged Naruto. Naruto asked Sasuke whether they were leaving or staying. Sakura said they were leaving, she didn't like hospitals. Naruto got her bag of clothes and gave her some fresh ones. As she was changing Sasuke was checking her out and Naruto got her bag packed. They started walking home it was about 4 in the morning when they checked out and about 4:45 when they got to Sasuke's apartment. Naruto walked in with them. Sasuke took Sakura into the bedroom and laid her down. Naruto turned the lights on for the living room. He realized he hadn't cleaned off the couch, he couldn't see it earlier when it was dark. It was from when Sasuke laid her there to call Naruto. Naruto figured it could be cleaned. He stripped the cushion and made a bath for it in the kitchen sink. Sasuke walked out.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"Oh..uh..I didn't see the stain on the couch...I can get it out though..."

Sasuke came over towards him to look. It reminded him of how he woke up. Heard her screaming, walked into the bathroom. She was in so much pain. He almost started crying. Naruto stopped him with a hug.

"Buddy, don't cry...it was neither of your faults...for a first time father you did really well...getting her to the hospital and all and making sure the apartment was cleaned before she got home so she wouldn't have to remember it..."

"But...Naruto...that was our first kid..."

"Sasuke...I know it's hard but...you gotta realize it may have been your first but it's not your only one...you guys are going to have one real soon. Naru or Little Naruto. I bet they'll have her hair...and your stubbornness."

"Thanks Naruto...for everything."

"Don't mention it. I'm going to go see Sakura."

Naruto left the cushion cover to soak. He walked in and saw Sakura. She wasn't sleeping, she was just laying there thinking. Naruto laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Not much, you?"

"What are people going to think of me, having a baby so young?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not...but what about our kid. What's it going to think of me and Sasuke when all our friends' kids are just being born and he or she is like already 8...I think the baby would be ashamed of us...us being so young...and all of the other kids she's supposed to be friends with being so much younger than her..."

"Sakura, don't call the baby 'it'."

"Well calling it Naruto could get confusing."

"Which is why I made he nicknames. Little Naruto if it's a boy and Naru if it's a girl. Good, eh?"

"...Mhm..."

"Man, neither of you are as convinced as I am that those names are awesome."

"No they're good!"

"I think so too. So no more 'it' from now on you refer to the baby as Little Naruto or Naru."

"Agreed."

They both giggled. Sakura fell asleep. Naruto got up to finish cleaning the cushion cover. Naruto walked into the kitchen, he couldn't find Sasuke. He started freaking out, he didn't even know why but he was freaking out. He walked from the kitchen to the living room. Sasuke was fast asleep on the couch. He'd forgotten that Sasuke had been up even more than Sakura. Naruto picked him up and brought him in with Sakura. He left and his attention went back to the couch cushion.


	36. He's Back

BTW: I swear it's almost over just hang in there. Again it's a ton of dialogue im sorry.

RECAP: If you could just read the last chapter that would be awesome. It's mostly dialogue anyway so come on.

Naruto had just put Sakura and Sasuke to bed. He had the stain right where he wanted it. Just one more half hour of soaking and one last scrub and it would be out. He left it to soak some more. He walked to get a towel to dry his hands. He noticed he seemed much heavier than he ever had before. He checked the time, it was 6 in the morning, he must be feeling the after effects of sleeping for 2 hours and then going to the hospital. He was about to take a nap on the couch when he remembered. He got up and dialed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Gaara, hey."

"NARUTO! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Calm down. Eveything's OK."

"Well you've been with them for, how long has it been...4 hours. Are you guys OK?"

"Yes. Don't worry. Everything's OK."

"So what happened?"

"...It's Sakura...she lost the baby..."

"...Oh...oh no...is she OK...?"

"Yep. It wasn't because of her body so they can try again soon."

"Well, if it wasn't Sakura...what went wrong?"

"It's like you said...we should've gone to the doctor after she got hit..."

"...Are you serious...it was him...Oh my God, what did you do?"

"I punched him twice...it's not that bad...I had no strength..."

"Naruto you always have strength...did you check and make sure he was OK after you punched him?"

"Well wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the punch?"

"Urg...whatever...as long as Sakura's OK. So you said they were gonna try again? Have they considered...ya know not having a baby so young?"

"It's like it's not an option to them. They want to have a baby now...I don't know why but I'm not complaining. I'm going to get an apprentice named after me in about a year."

"Oh yeah. They're still naming it after you?"

"Yep."

"But what if it's a girl?"

"Well, obviously even if it was a boy they can't call it Naruto, too confusing. So they've asked me to make nicknames because I know my way around my name."

"Well...What are they?"

"OK, prepare yourself because they're pretty great. OK if it's a boy, Little Naruto. And if it's a girl, Naru."

"...Those are names all right..."

"Damn it! Why does nobody think they're as awesome as I do?"

"Aw, they're fantastic sweetie. You should probably sleep a little bit. You gonna be home soon?"

"Yeah, I'm just fixing up around here. I'll be home soon...but now that I've said that something's gonna happen and I won't be able to get any sleep until midnight to night...I hate jinxing myself."

"Yet you do it all the time. I'll be here whenever you can come home."

"I'm sorry, I swear I'll be home as soon as I can...I love you."

"Naruto I'm not upset."

"Your voice says otherwise."

"No it's just...Sakura...is there anything I can do, I can run some breakfast over there if you want."

"That sounds awesome...if it's not too much trouble..."

"Of course it's not too much trouble. See you in a minute, love you."

"Love you too."

They hung up. Naruto went to the couch and nearly fell asleep when he heard a knock on the door. Was Gaara really that fast? He was half asleep so the previous question seemed completely valid. He stumbled up to answer the door. It took him a minute to open the door, his hands felt like he'd just woken up. He opened the door and let the sun in. It wasn't Gaara.

"What are YOU doing here! LEAVE!"

"Naruto, stop. Just...let me in."

"GO TO HELL!"

"Naruto, please stop. I want to see Sakura."

"Well you can't you son of a bitch!"

"...Naruto...what else can I do..."

"Just go away..."

Naruto's yelling had woken up Sakura. She heard another voice. She walked out of her room and saw Kakashi standing in the door, and a half asleep Naruto not letting him in.

"Naruto? What's going on?"

"Go back to sleep Sakura. You need your rest."

"Naruto, why is he here?"

"Sakura, I can handle this."

She was about to walk back into the bedroom when Kakashi started talking to her.

"Sakura, please...let me come in."

"How did you know we were here?"

"No one answered at your house."

"If Naruto let's you in...I might talk to you."

Sakura walked back into the bedroom. Sasuke wasn't completely awake but he wasn't asleep. Sakura kissed him and laid down next to him. Naruto had woken up completely now. There was no way he was letting him in.

"Kakashi why don't you just go back home."

Kakashi noticed Naruto didn't add sensei to the end of his name. Naruto was serious about him not being his sensei.

"Naruto please. I'll do anything, I just want to make things right..."

"Well, that's impossible after what you've done."

"I'm trying...please..."

"...OK but when Gaara gets here you leave."

"DEAL!"

"I'll go get Sakura and Sasuke. Don't sit on the couch. You can stay standing until I say so."

Naruto went to get Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi couldn't help but notice that they were in the same room. They both came out, Sakura looking much less groggy than Sasuke. Sasuke sat on the couch and put his arm around Sakura, neither would look at Kakashi. Naruto walked out right behind them and sat on the remaining space of couch.

"...SIT DOWN!..."

Kakashi had never been so intimidated by Naruto. One wrong move and he might never see these three again.

"...You gonna say something!..."

"..OH!...Right...um...Sakura...Sasuke...I'm sorry."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at eachother. They didn't say anything giving Naruto another chance to yell at him.

"SORRY KAKASHI! Your shitty apology isn't cuttin' the mustard."

Sakura piped up.

"Naruto...don't yell at him...he's said he sorry...he can leave..."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Absolutely not! I'm not sure I'll ever forgive you...but at least you're sorry."

Naruto was happy to hear that Sakura wasn't trying to pretend like everything was OK between her and Kakashi. Sasuke was still being quiet. He wasn't afraid of Kakashi anymore, but he didn't want to get involved, it wouldn't do any good. Naruto shut up at the request of Sakura, she then started talking to Kakashi.

"What will it take for you to forgive me...?"

"I'll think about forgiving you in nine months."

"...I'm really sorry Sakura...I never meant for this to happen, I promise..."

"I think you can go now."

"...OK...I just...don't want to lose you two...three...you're my team..."

"Go."

"...OK..."

Kakashi walked to the door, when he opened it a surprised Gaara about to knocked ran into him carrying a grocery bag of food.

"Oh...sorry Gaara..."

Gaara got angry at the sight of him and Kakashi could tell. He shuffled his way past him and left. Gaara walked in and said hello to everyone. Naruto got up to help him with the food. They walked to the kitchen, Naruto remembered the couch cushion and started scrubbing.

"Why was he here?"

"He just came over...he wasn't going to leave til he could see Sakura..."

"So...is everything OK with them?"

"She hasn't forgiven him if that's what you mean."

"I didn't really expect her to. I'm surprised she even talked to him."

"Sasuke was right there, easier than talking to him alone."

"Man...this really just...sucks...all over...there's just nothing about this that just isn't...complete crap...know what I mean..."

"Yeah I know what you mean. It does suck...nothing we can do though. So what did you bring for breakfast?"

"Oh, waffles...well waffle ingredients...I didn't think everyone would be up...thought I'd have more time."

"Gaara, it's waffles. No matter how long you have to wait, in the end you get waffles. Is there anything better."

"I guess I'll get started then."

Gaara laid out all of the waffle ingredients on the counter. Naruto had finished scrubbing, the stain was out but he had left the cover a little bit thread bare. He figured no one would notice if he just flipped it around. He wrung it out and went out onto the patio to let it dry because the dryer would shrink it. That was the last thing he wanted to do, especially after leaving it out when Sakura got home. He came back in and started helping Gaara with the waffles.

MEANWHILE

Sasuke still had his arm around Sakura. She was just staring into space.

"You OK?"

"...It was just weird...it's his fault...and he was right there...why wasn't I more upset...?"

"Sakura, I think it would be better if you weren't upset with him...but I do think you are upset...but not mad...maybe not all of it is directed at Kakashi sensei...but a portion definitely is...you're not mad...you're sad...we both are...unlike me you don't get angry when you're sad...which is probably why you didn't yell at him."

"...I think I'm mad...I don't know..."

"Sakura...you're not mad, trust me. I've known you for a long time and you really only get mad at Naruto. That's not a bad thing, don't make yourself mad at Kakashi sensei. He may deserve it, but it'll do nothing for you. I love you."

"I love you too...Why didn't you say anything?"

"Like I said my sadness turned into anger when I saw him. If I started talking I would've escalated the situation. You don't need that, plus Kakashi sensei...he needed to talk to you, not me."

"But it's not like that anymore. It not me or you it's me and you...right?"

"To everyone else it is, I love that. Unfortunately, I'm thinking that Kakashi sensei is coming to terms with that now, as he's walking back to his house. It sucks that he wouldn't acknowledge that before, which is probably why he hated me so much, but it's good that the next time we see him he'll be good with it...maybe not happy about it, but he'll deal with it."

"I guess you're right...wait, next time we see him?"

"Well, yeah. We can't just completely ignore him for the rest of our lives. He's our sensei, he's a comrade. If we just forget about him we're as bad as he's been. If he was still upset about you and me I might not be saying the same thing...but he came here today to apologize, granted that's not nearly enough but, it's a start."

"I don't know if I can deal with him being around. It's going to be really weird when Little Naruto or Naru is born. Everytime I see him all I'll be able to think about is our first kid...and it's his fault..."

"Sakura, if you keep blaming him...it just won't be good...if anyone's to blame it's me...I should've gotten you out of the way...I didn't want to fight back and make it worse but...I think if I did...this wouldn't have happened...maybe Little Naruto or Naru...wouldn't be being made in 2 weeks...it's not like I can never love another child again but...if I had just moved you...to the side a little bit..."

"Sasuke stop. This wasn't your fault at all!"

"It was as much my fault as Kakashi sensei's. I know you'd rather blame him, but you'll never get close to him again if you do. Now I know that you don't want to right now but if you keep this up...you might not ever even like him again. So I really think you should blame me. If you love me like I think you do, you'll forgive me. I'm just...not sure you'll forgive Kakashi sensei."

"I really do love you...but to blame you for something like this...I don't want to blame anyone..."

"Then don't. Just because you don't blame someone doesn't mean you don't care that it happened."

"It feels like it does...I'm so glad you're here. I could never do this without you."

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too."

Naruto and Gaara were giggling in the kitchen. Then they heard Gaara call out.

"WAFFLES!"


	37. A Good Friend

BTW: I swear I'm almost done please keep reading.

RECAP: Kakashi comes to apologize.

Sasuke and Sakura grinned at each other and went into the kitchen to fix themselves a plate of Gaara's waffles. They all sat down at the table and started eating.

"Hey Naruto?"

"What Sasuke?"

"Did I sleep walk to my bed or something? Did you see that?"

"Oh, no. I was looking for you and I found you asleep on couch. No one likes waking up on the couch. So I put you in your room."

"How did I not wake up with you picking me up and putting me in bed?"

"For a second I thought you might be dead, you were really tired!"

"So where did you sleep?"

"...Ya know...I got more sleep than you guys..."

"Did you not sleep?"

"Well, someone had to be awake."

"Naruto, you're a really good friend."

"I'm glad you say that. Otherwise naming your kid after me would be weird."

Naruto laughed at his own joke, which made everyone else laugh, even Gaara. Sasuke and Naruto grabbed the plates and took them back into the kitchen. Sakura started talking to Gaara.

"MAN! Those were awesome waffles Gaara!"

"Ha, thanks."

"Hey Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Naruto spends too much time with us?"

"No...I mean he does spend lots of time with you two, but I know it's because he's needed...I don't mean you guys can't take care of yourselves...I just think with everything that's going on he feels more needed here...he likes being needed...no ones REALLY needed him except you two and me...helping out with you guys, or with anyone for that matter is what makes him happiest."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm which is also why he's so excited that you guys are naming the baby after him. He's always wanted someone to look up to him. A lot of people currently do but...it means a lot more this way...don't tell him I told you that!"

"Ha I won't. Ya know you two are like the perfect couple."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. You just are, you work well together, and of course you love each other. It's really sweet in my opinion, the way you two only have eyes for each other, the way you two are just so in love."

"Wow...thanks. I haven't heard a compliment on us before. You really shouldn't be complimenting us. You and Sasuke are just as in love if not more. I don't know if I could handle a baby, not that I can do that, but I really admire you two for sticking together. After what happened most people would've broken up, thinking they dodged a bullet. You two see it as losing the greatest expression of your love. How many young couples out there think the same way?"

"Gaara, I'm glad you an Naruto are together. I like you. You're a good friend to have around."

"Friend eh?"

"Yep. Friend."

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Sasuke were cleaning the dishes.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

"Bout what?"

"Well, it's like you're our caretaker, I really truly appreciate all you're doing but I feel like a huge burden. I mean look at you, you cleaned up the apartment, punched Kakashi sensei for us, brought us home, put Sakura to bed, picked me up and put me to bed, cleaned the couch cushion, made us breakfast, talked to Kakashi sensei with us. Naruto aren't you tired, you haven't slept in such a long time, and you've been working..."

"Sasuke, you didn't ask me to do these things. There's no reason to feel like a burden. I'm doing it because I love you guys."

"What about Gaara, doesn't he get...upset?"

"I can't tell, he tells me no but I can never be sure. I know he wouldn't tell me even if he was, he always knows where everyone is supposed to be. If I'm needed here, he won't let me leave, even if he wants me to come home. I love him for it but I feel so bad."

"See this is what I mean. Naruto, me and Sakura can handle this. You should go home, sleep, eat, sleep some more. I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you enough for coming last night. I mean, you got the sheets and the shower, and you came to the hospital. If you hadn't have done those things Sakura might not be as OK as she is now."

"Sasuke, I'm glad you said that...I need to sleep...I hate to admit it but I really need sleep. The only think keeping me awake is the sugar in the syrup from my waffle. I just gotta fix the couch. Then I think I should go home, I don't want to be in the way, falling asleep here. Let me clean the kitchen though."

"Naruto, no, stop. No more helping. You're going to pass out if you do anything else...why are you doing all this stuff for us, I really appreciate it but you're working yourself to death."

"I don't want you guys to...have to do anything unnecessary. I read if Sakura does too much work during the early months it could happen again...and you're not supposed to be stressed or it's hard to conceive."

"Naruto...you really don't need to work yourself into the ground...this might sound kinda mean but...why are you so bent on us having this baby as soon as possible?"

"...I thought you guys wanted a baby as soon as possible..."

"We do, I just was wondering why you do too."

"I just...I might be a little jealous..."

"Of what?"

"It's just you guys are having a baby...you get to show each other just how much you love each other...me and Gaara...we'll never be able to do that...it just seems a little unfair...a lot unfair...I just don't want you two to take it for granted..."

"Naruto. You can always adopt."

"Sasuke, that's different and you know it. If we adopt it won't look like either of us or act like either of us. You and Sakura's baby is the closest we'll ever be to having our own baby..."

Sasuke didn't really know what to say, he just hugged Naruto.

"Please don't be jealous of us. What you and Gaara have...you don't need a baby."

"I guess...but we don't have the choice...what better way to prove you love each other than to have a baby..."

"Naruto, loving each other. That's enough to prove you love each other. Just love each other."

"...I'm gonna put the couch back together...and head out."

"Naruto, you've done enough. Go home, get some rest. Either me or Sakura will fill you in on anything that happens. I promise."

"...Thanks again..."

"No, thank you. I got everything here. You and Gaara go home and sleep."

Naruto grinned hugged Sasuke and walked back into where Gaara and Sakura were sitting.

"Gaara...let's go home."

"OK. Bye Sakura."

Sakura and Gaara both stood up. Gaara and Naruto both hugged her. Gaara said bye to Sasuke and they left. Naruto was falling asleep as they were walking home. Gaara managed to get him home before he'd completely collapsed. Gaara plopped him on the bed. Naruto was asleep as soon as he hit the sheets. Gaara laughed, he changed both of their clothes. They both needed sleep. Gaara shut the shutters and tried to make the room as dark as possible. He got in bed next to Naruto and fell asleep fast.

MEANWHILE

Sakura walked into the kitchen with Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. Sasuke turned around and kissed her.

"Are you as tired as me?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Lets goto bed."

"Fine with me."

Sasuke took her by the hand and they walked to the bedroom. They laid down and Sasuke started kissing Sakura's neck. She started giggling. She turned over and started kissing him. She pushed her tongue in. Sasuke was loving this as was Sakura, so both of them were moaning. Sasuke broke the kiss after a while.

"Sakura, let's goto bed."

"But...Sasuke..."

"It's too soon for all that I think."

"No, no it's not."

"Either way you're too tired and I'm too tired. We need sleep."

"...Fine..."

Sasuke got up close to Sakura and they fell asleep.


	38. I Don't Want Pants

BTW: I re read my first few chapter my recaps have gotten awful its probably because Im very very lazy so ya know just read the chapter

RECAP: Ok seriously Ive got like two readers maybe please just read the previous chapter at least skim it. Oh and it's like 2 weeks later mmkay. I know probably everyones lost interest at this point but I'm gonna finish it whether you read or not but if you do please review.

Naruto was waking up to the smell of Gaara's cooking. He put on some boxers and walked out into the kitchen. Gaara was making eggs and bacon. Naruto came up behind him and kissed him. Gaara giggled and served them their plates. They started eating.

"So Naruto any news from Sakura and Sasuke?"

"Nope, nothin'. No news is good news I guess."

"I guess, just wish they'd check in from time to time, I'd like to know how my apprentice is doing."

"Well, your apprentice may not even be in existence yet so you're probably gonna have to wait some more."

"Gaara...what do you think about kids?'

"I like them I guess."

"I mean what do you think about our kids?"

"We don't have kids."

"What if we did?"

"We can't unless you grow a uterus."

"Wait, why wouldn't you grow the uterus?"

"I guess I could. Now that you say that I think I'd be better pregnant."

"So now I can't be pregnant."

"No I'm just saying you're the manlier one, it'd be kinda weird if you had the baby."

"Well, maybe I want a uterus."

"Naruto...trust me, my uterus would be better than yours."

"How would you know that?"

"I just feel my uterus would be more comforting to the kid."

"I think my uterus would be just as nice."

"Well, you wear the pants the majority of the time. If you wear pants you can't have a uterus. It's a fact."

"Maybe I don't wanna wear pants. Who says the pants belong to me?"

"It's your personality that has given you the pants. Mine has given me the uterus. I believe we've both won here."

"You're just saying that cuz u got the uterus and all I got was pants...I want the uterus."

"Well, you can't have it it's mine."

"Why can't you wear the pants, let's just switch. The uterus was meant for me!"

"I don't like pants! I like uteruses!"

"Who said I like pants?"

"...Are we seriously discussing this?"

"As a matter of fact I believe we are..."

"Anyway...what's your point?"

"Oh, right...I was just thinking...do you want kids?"

"Well of course but we might run into some problems in that area."

"I realize that...what about adoption?"

"...I don't know...I'd much rather have a surrogate-"

"SURROGATE! THAT'S IT!"

"Whoa, what's it? What are you talking about?"

"I was just feeling kinda crappy cause I thought we'd never get a kid like Sasuke and Sakura's but a surrogate...we could have a kid that looks like one of us. That'd be awesome!"

"Wait, not now right?"

"Well...I guess not but...sooner than later..."

"But Naruto...I thought you were gonna be Naru or Little Naruto's mentor...I want a kid too but we have a choice...we can wait...plus mentoring a kid while having your own kid...seems kinda...mean to our hypothetical kid."

"OK, well when Naru or Little Naruto is like say 15 we'll be in our early thirties. That's a good age to have kids right?"

"...Right...?"

"I'm not saying we have to...I'm just glad we have that kind of an option...I was beginning to think all we had was adoption."

"So, you really think we'll still be together in our thirties?"

"What?"

"You said in 15 years we'd be in our thirties...and we could have a baby..."

"Oh, yeah. Does that freak you out...?"

"No, I was hoping it went without saying..."

"It does. I can't see me with anyone but you. Ever."

"Me neither...I hate to ask but...what names were you thinking of for our kid?"

"Well, we'd already have a kid named after me so...Little Gaara, boy or girl...no offense but I think your name works for both as is."

"...Yep, I was right..."

"Damn it, those are good names and you know it."

"Of course I do."

Gaara giggled and leaned over to kiss Naruto.

MEANWHILE

Sakura and Sasuke were waking up. Sakura was more awake than Sasuke, she took it upon herself to wake him up.

"Sasuke...Saaassssuuukkeeee. You awake?"

"...Blu...wha...what time is it?"

"Sasuke wake up!"

"It's so early...5 more minutes..."

"Sasuke come on get up!"

"Why are you so perky all the time, do you ever get tired?"

"Sasuke get up! It's been two weeks!"

"Right now?"

"Yes! Come on! Get up!"

"Right now right now?"

"Yes! Come on!"

"...Alright!"

Sasuke climbed on top of Sakura and started kissing her neck. Sakura was running her hands up and down Sasuke's back. As he was kissing her she started tugging at his boxers. Sasuke giggled and sat up. He pulled Sakura's pajama top off along with his own. He moved his hands all over her, while he kissed her. Sakura pushed her tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Both moaning, Sasuke let go of Sakura's breasts and moved his hand to her pajama bottoms. He pulled them off along with her underwear. He leaned back over Sakura and kissed her neck again. Slowly he moved down, kissing her all over. He got far enough down and started sucking on her nipples. Sakura was moaning loudly and so was Sasuke. His hands were all over her.

"Mmm Sasuke...this isn't all about me..."

"Just relax."

"Mmm, take off your boxers, it;s only fair."

"Alright, fine."

Sasuke got off of Sakura and took his boxers off. He immediately climbed back on top of her and continued his kissing on her stomach. He kept his hands on her chest, making her moan. He moved even lower and Sakura blushed.

"Sasuke...come on...that's real embarassing..."

"Sakura..you said that last time."

He put his head back down and lifted her hips a little bit. He started moving his tongue up and down her slit. She was moaning even louder now, almost uncontrollably. Sasuke started sucking on her clit, making her hips jerk around slightly. Sakura was almost screaming with pleasure, she could hear Sasuke giggling a little bit. He stopped licking just before she reached climax.

"Why'd you stop?"

"It'll make the next one even better."

"I guess it's your turn then, right?"

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

Sakura got on top of Sasuke. She kissed him then kissed his neck some. She moved straight down to his length. She teased him and licked it for a while. Sasuke was still careful not to grab her head like she would to him. He was laying there writhing in pleasure. Sakura finally took all of him into her mouth. Sasuke moaned loudly, like she had. Sasuke watched as Sakura bobbed up and down on him. After a lot of moaning Sasuke was about to climax. Sakura could feel it and pulled back just before.

"It makes the next one even better."

"OK, I get it, please keep going..."

"Sorry, can't."

Sakura giggled and Sasuke climbed on top of her. He thrusted in and out of Sakura. They were moaning loudly. Not soon after they both climaxed. Panting and sweating, they got off of each other.

"*pant*...I'm gonna go take the test."

"Sakura *pant* it's barely been a minute. I'm pretty sure you're gonna have to wait a little bit longer."

"...Fine..."

"By the way...*pant*...what I said was true...it does make the next one better."


	39. The Test

BTW: I take a day to write and a day to watch Naruto...never combine them...I'm on Naruto Shippuden 167 I find it reaaaallllyyy hard to write after watching all of their super cool ninja skillz (skills with a 'z') so...sorry if this one suuucckkksss. Oh and it's like a couple day later mmkay...man this is gonna be confusing if you like 3 readers dont actually read this part...lol oh and goto cuz it's funny and I've come across too many people who haven't heard of it.

RECAP: Meh...I really don't feel like it anymore...sorry...

Naruto woke up next to Gaara. He was fast asleep and facing him. Naruto smiled and ran his hand through Gaara's hair and then let it rest on his face. Every morning he woke up next to Gaara he thought he was dreaming. And every morning when he realized it wasn't he'd fall back in love with him. Gaara did the same thing. Naruto leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, he looked so cute. Naruto was watching him sleep. Not soon after he woke up and smiled at Naruto. They kissed each other good morning. They both got up and went to shower. Once they were all showered off and dressed they walked into the living and started watching TV.

"Naruto?"

"What is it?"

"...Aren't I like...in the way here?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well...we both sleep in the same twin bed...I eat your food...I take up space...and on top of all that I'm not earning any money because I can't take a Konoha mission..."

"Gaara, I'm so happy you're here I can't even stand it. The fact that I get to live with you makes all those little detail just...go away. I like that we share that bed, I like you being here."

"...Would you tell me if I was a burden?"

"I'll never need to."

"I promise, I'll go pick up some odd jobs, I'll pay my share."

"You don't have to."

"Naruto...I'd kinda like to think of myself as...not a guest...guests don't pay...not guests pay..."

"You're so cute!"

Naruto giggled and kissed Gaara. Gaara laughed too.

MEANWHILE

Sakura and Sasuke were just waking up. When Sakura realized she was awake she yanked the covers off her and Sasuke.

"..Mle...Sakuraaa...come on...I'm tired..."

"Sasuke! I think I can take the test today!"

"Did I really need to be woken up?"

"Of course!"

"OK, you go pee on the stick, I'll be here if you need me."

"...OK"

Sakura ran into the bathroom, Sasuke could here bags and boxes rustling around as Sakura got out the at-home test. He was about to fall back asleep so he got up and went to get some water. Sakura came out of the bathroom not soon after. She walked into the kitchen with Sasuke.

"So what'd it say?"

"Stupid test take five minute! Can you believe that?"

"Well, just have some breakfast."

"But...what if it's not even worth the wait, what if I'm not pregnant...I HATE SUSPENSE!"

"Sakura! Calm, down. Here, have some milk."

"...Thanks."

Sakura tried to calm herself as she waited. Sasuke was just as nervous but didn't show it. He didn't want to get Sakura riled up again. After five minutes Sakura ran back into the bathroom to grab the test. She walked back into the kitchen.

"So...What does it say!"

"I didn't look yet..."

"WHY? Come on...look..."

"...You do it..."

"*phew* OK...let's do this..."

Sakura handed the test to Sasuke keeping her thumb over the results the whole time. Sasuke grabbed it trying not to look too anxious, keeping his thumb over the results too. Once he had it in his hand he lost his nerve. He managed to gather it up again when he saw how nervous Sakura was. She was biting her nails, she never bit them before. Sasuke put his free hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Sakura. Why are we so nervous? It's not like this is our only chance."

"Heh...you're right. Still, it's a little nerve wracking no matter what."

"Let's just look. OK so one line means no and two mean yes?"

"That's pretty much it."

"OK, here we go."

Sasuke looked at the pregnancy test in his hand. He started to move his thumb to uncover the results, he turned to Sakura, the results still half covered.

"OK, one line...so far so good."

"Well, all we really know right now is that I peed on a stick! Come on move your thumb!"

"OK OK!"

Sasuke brought the test out of Sakura's vision. He moved his thumb completely out of the way. When he saw the results he hugged Sakura and started crying.

"...Does that mean...?"

"It sure does!"

"Why are you happy...?"

"Look!"

Sasuke showed Sakura the test. Two lines. Sakura smiled and her eyes teared up too. She put her hands on Sasuke's face and kissed him, then she hugged him. Sasuke hugged her back even tighter.

"Sakura...your gonna be a mother...and I'm gonna be a father."

"I can't believe it. Little Naruto or Naru...I can't wait!"

"OH YEAH! We're naming it after Naruto...hey...who tells him?"

"Well...I don't want to call him...let's go over there later today."

"Mmkay. I'll call and make sure we can."

Sakura skipped back into the bathroom to shower. Sasuke went to the phone and called Naruto's house.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Naruto it's Sasuke."

"Oh, well it's Gaara."

"Oh, sorry. I guess you guys are starting to sound alike, ha."

"I guess so. I'll get Naruto for you..."

Before Sasuke could stop him Gaara pulled himself away from the phone, he could hear him yelling with Naruto.

"NARUTO! PHONE!"

"I'M IN THE BATHROOM! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

"GET ON THE PHONE!"

"WELL...WHO IS IT?"

"SASUKE!"

"OK FINE."

He could hear Naruto coming to the phone and kissing Gaara as he handed it to him

"Hey, Sasuke. What's goin on?"

"Not much. Can me and Sakura come over later?"

"Yeah sure. Good news right?"

"...Who said anything about news?"

"Oh come on. Ya asked to come over later today. Now you didn't say dinner you didn't say lunch. So you weren't planning to stay long. Why else would you stay for a short amount of time other than to deliver news?"

"Wow...when did you gain powers of deduction?"

"Gaara's real good at it...among other things, ha."

"Ha."

"So good news?"

"Oh...well Sakura didn't want me to say over the phone..."

"OH MY GOSH! SHE'S PREGNANT! YESSSS!"

"Damn it! You really not supposed to know..."

"Don't worry we'll act surprised."

"Hey...Naruto...there's one more thing..."

"What is it?"

"I was...thinking about...pro..."

"Use your words Sasuke."

"I can't say it too loud. I don't want her to hear."

"What are you planning on cheating on her or something, ha. What can't she hear?"

"I was...thinking maybe she would say yes if I pr...proposed..."


	40. Ring

BTW: Just a few more chapters maybe more Idk at this point sorry. If someone else in this story were to get pregnant who would it be? I'm not gonna get someone else pregnant I promise just wondering.

RECAP: Sakuras pregnant sasuke wants to propose and he's talking to Naruto on the phone

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! Oh my goodness I have to tell Gaara!"

"Naruto wait! I don't even have a ring or anything...I was just...I was thinking she's say yes..."

"Why ON EARTH do you think she's EVER say no!"

"...I just wasn't sure...but with a baby...I don't know if that makes my chances better or worse but...I have to try...I love her too much to not be married to her anymore."

"Sasuke...not trying to sound like a girl but that's really romantic."

"Heh...no offense but you did kinda sound like a girl..."

"You're right!"

"About what?"

"I love Gaara too much to not be married to him anymore."

"...But..."

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad. I'm not gonna steal your thunder, I'll let you propose first."

"...Thanks..."

"We need a ring! Who would know what Sakura likes and her ring size...it'd have to be her best girl friend right?"

"Right but...who's that?"

"...I really hate to say this because it's a real love hate relationship but...Ino..."

"No, not Ino!"

"Think about it. She'll finally get off your back when you ask her what kinda of ring she'd like."

"I guess you're right...but does it have to be Ino?"

"Sasuke! Man up!"

"OK..OK fine."

"Alright we should go today and then you guys can come over do the whole pregnant thing and then goto a fancy dinner place. That's where you'll propose!"

"Tonight? But but..."

"You love her right?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the problem?"

"...What if she says no..."

"She won't. I'll get Ino meet you at the jewelry store in say 30 minutes. You need to look good tonight so get a suit. And make sure you shower before you go to the restaurant. Tell Sakura you're celebrating the baby or something and make sure you tell her its gonna be fancy."

Sasuke kinda of giggled when he'd finished. Naruto sounded like he was giving orders on a spy mission.

"OK see you soon Naruto."

"Roger that, over and out."

Naruto hung up and Sasuke laughed some more. He went in to his room to get changed. Sakura was getting dressed when he came in.

"Oh hey Sakura."

"Hey."

"Tonight I think we should goto a real fancy dinner. To ya know celebrate."

Sakura went over and kissed him and smiled.

"That's a great idea."

"OK. We gotta be at Naruto's at like 5 so we can't stay too long. Um...I gotta go...with Gaara to refile his visiting papers."

"Why isn't Naruto?"

"...He's...uh...trying to clean the apartment..."

"Oh no. We're causing a problem..."

"No no no. He was still picking up after Temari and Kankuro...they're messy like you wouldn't believe...heh..."

He could tell Sakura was getting suspicious so before she could think everything through he was dressed and leaving.

"B-bye Sakura! See you later!"

"...Bye Sasuke!"

Sakura was pretty suspicious but she shrugged it off and finished getting dressed. She then realized that she had to find something to wear to this fancy restaurant of Sasuke's.

MEANWHILE

Sasuke was racing down the streets to the jewelry store. He saw Naruto and Ino waiting there. Ino seemed to be trying to leave...until she saw Sasuke.

"SEE I TOLD YOU HE'D BE HERE!"

"Well, I couldn't be sure...so Sasuke...are we here so you can buy me jewelry?"

Sasuke looked like he'd been slapped in the face. He hated dealing with Ino, he also figured Naruto would've told her already. He looked past Ino to see Naruto smiling at him nervoursly. Sasuke glared back and started talking to Ino.

"...Actually Ino...I love Sakura and...you know her so well..."

"That's right I'll know when she's home or not...planning on sneaking out?"

"No. Listen. I was planning...well you know her well I figured you know what she likes too...I need a ring..."

"...Like a friendship ring...to make her feel better about the fact that you love me...right?"

"No..."

He thought Ino was going to cry. Sasuke was thinking about hugging her but then figured it'd make matters worse. He looked over to Naruto who then proceeded to hug Ino from behind. She started bawling. Naruto turned her around and hugged her even more. Her crying didn't stop for a while, Naruto's shirt was soaking with tears but he didn't stop rubbing Ino's back and hugging her. Although he wasn't particularly fond of Ino he felt bad...the person she loved just asked her to pick out an engagement ring for her rival. Ino finally let go of Naruto. She'd stopped crying but her eyes were red. She turned to Sasuke.

"...Sakura...not me?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Nothing to be sorry about...so Sakura likes silver..."

"So you're OK with this?"

"I don't wanna be that person trying to break people up...I'll get over it...eventually..."

"I can't thank you enough."

"It's my pleasure. OK let's go inside."

They walked in and Ino's eyes lit up with all of the gorgeous jewelry that was surrounding her. Her eyes then looked sad remembering that although the love of her life had asked her to come she'd never get to be with him and now she was picking out a ring for him. Sasuke was seriously regretting asking Ino to do this. He felt terrible. And to make matters worse the rings were all the way in the back. That meant Ino had to be taunted by every other piece of jewelry in the store, jewelry she thought might have been for her from Sasuke. Naruto was starting to regret asking her too but there was no other way. After what seemed like an eternity they finally made it to the back counter. Ino immediately started combing through the rings.

"OK. Sakura doesn't like gold. She thinks it looks tacky on rings. She's not going to want a plain band. You'll have to get it set with smaller diamonds. It really depends on the main diamond's size when it comes to the actually setting. OK, so all of that considered what's your budget?"

"Well, I don't know if it's good or not but I've got 4,600."

Ino continued to unleash a tornado of jewelry knowledge on Naruto and Sasuke who barely understood every other word she was saying.

"...WOW...I'm glad me and Naruto didn't try and do this on our own. We would've walked out with an engagement necklace. How did you get to know all of this stuff?"

"I've been...kinda...planning on what mine would look like...I just took that and changed it a little to match what Sakura likes..."

"Thanks Ino."

"No problem. Anyway back to the rings. So there is a way to combine the best of these two styles but we might end up using like all of that money."

"Wait, these aren't using all my money?"

"No these are the good ones that won't clean you out."

"Well, I'm perfectly fine with spending all of this if it's what Sakura would love."

"Alright then. Let's move to the other case. OK here we have a similar style of ring but the main diamond is huge. Who doesn't want that? I'll tell you who. Sakura, she doesn't want a freakishly large diamond weighing down her hand. That doesn't mean we cheap out. All it means is we need to find a good size diamond that is of the highest quality possible. So let's go back here."

Naruto and Sasuke followed her as she went to the furthest counter in the store. She started talking to a clerk and at one point turned back to point at Sasuke and then held up four fingers on her right hand. The clerks eyes grew wide when she did that and they were escorted to a consultation room. Sasuke was amazed at how much Ino knew about all of this, he was also thankful he didn't try to do it on his own. Once they were in the room Ino did all of the talking. Sasuke could barely make out the words they were saying, they were terms he had never heard of. The clerk left to and Ino turned back to Sasuke.

"OK, he's gone to get us some options and we'll go from there."

"Geez Ino, how'd you get us in here? I didn't even know this place existed."

"Guess you've never been here. They show the most attention to the biggest spender."

As soon as she'd finished talking the clerk came back in and showed them ring after ring after ring. Sasuke made sure to look at every single one carefully. The clerk brought in 3 more groups of rings before Sasuke found the one. It was a plain thick-ish platinum band. The main diamond was 2 karats and a princess cut. Sasuke turned to Ino.

"That's it."

"I thought you'd say that. You and Sakura are very much alike."

"So why've you been showing me all the super fancy ones?"

"I figured I'd never forgive myself if I didn't show you the most glamorous ring in here. Just to be sure."

Sasuke, Naruto and Ino all knew it was the perfect ring for Sakura. Ino turned to the clerk and asked him to ring it up. Sasuke suggested Naruto follow him to make sure he'd wrap the right one. Naruto knew he just wanted to talk to Ino. Sasuke looked at the clerk as he walked out and once he'd left he looked back at Ino. Her head was down, she was smiling but she looked incredibly sad. Sasuke leaned over and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Thank you Ino. It really means a lot."

"I'm gonna miss you Sasuke..."

He pulled her off keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you'll be married...I can't really be around you anymore..."

"I'm not gonna lie. You're probably right. But, like everyone says, if whoever the guy you like doesn't like you back he doesn't deserve you. There's someone better for you than me and when you meet him you're gonna love him."

"Mean it?"

"Of course. Now cheer up."

"Sakura...will she invite me to the wedding...?"

"I think so."

"I don't think I can go. Too much, I'd ruin it for her...if I'm invited...anyway lets go get the ring. I think Naruto had a chance to screw something up so I'd better go check."

Ino got up and walked to the counter with Naruto. Sasuke wasn't far behind. They got the ring and were out in about 10 minutes of insurance talk. They were finally outside. Ino said bye and walked off. Naruto and Sasuke started toward the suit store.

"Naruto...that felt cruel."

"I know...but without her...plus I mean it's not like she was madly in love with you. I'm starting to think you think to highly of yourself. She's probably already over you."

"I'm not full of myself I just...I feel mean."

"She'll be fine. Let's go in you need a real suit."

"Like you know anything about suits."

"I know enough. In and out fast. Got it?"

"Yeah cause I really wanted to linger here."

"No sarcasm. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."


	41. What Are Your Plans

RECAP: Yup just skim the last chapter. Oh and this one is weirdly short probably cuz I cut a ton out.

They got Sasuke a suit and bought it with the leftover ring money. Sasuke was going to rent but Naruto had convinced him to buy. Sasuke didn't have a suit. Naruto and Sasuke were out in about 2 hours. It was already 2:50 so they had a small window of time before they had to be at Naruto and Gaara's. They figured it was too early to go home and get ready so they stopped at Ichiraku's for lunch. Sasuke had he suit in a box on the stool next to his.

"I'm buying!"

"Why?"

"You're getting engaged tonight. This is the best way to celebrate. Come on, eat!"

"Thanks Naruto."

"Man! I can't wait and I'm not even the one proposing. So how are you gonna do it?"

"I'm gonna ya know get down on one knee...and...ask I guess."

"Come on! Where are you taking her?"

"To that real fancy place on the corner by the Hokage's office."

"That is a fancy place but...I think you should like take her to dinner and then to propose take her to some place of nostalgia for you two."

"You're right, Sakura probably would prefer it not so cookie cutter..."

"Mhm. Geez I gotta go. Gaara told me to be back by 3:00."

"Naruto...it's 3:30."

"Gaara's gonna kill me! Bye, Sasuke. We'll finish this later."

Naruto payed for their meals and left. Sasuke finished his ramen, grabbed the suit and walked toward home. After bout 15 minutes he made it home. He walked in the door and stashed the suit in his closet for later that night. He called out for Sakura who yelled back from the kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Whatcha doing?"

"The dishes. Why?"

"Sakura, no let me. We're celebrating tonight. You shouldn't be cleaning."

"You're so sweet."

Sakura stepped back and dryed her hands off.

"So did you get the papers refiled?"

"What?"

"Ya know. Where you've been all day. Refiling Gaara's visitation forms."

"Oh, right right right. Yeah, it was good...went well."

"Well that's good. We better get going."

"Alright."

Sasuke had the ring in his pocket and was clutching it. With the other hand he held Sakura's hand and they walked to Naruto's.

MEANWHILE

Naruto came home and Gaara was sitting on the couch. He didn't look to happy. Naruto sat down right up against him and kissed his cheek.

"H-hi Gaara. Sorry I'm late..."

" *sigh* It's OK..."

"No, it's really not. I'm really sorry, something came up."

"It doesn't matter...when are they supposed to be over?"

"Soon. Remember to act surprised."

"I will."

"And they can only stay for like half an hour."

"Why's that?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"That Sakura's pregnant?"

"No. Sasuke's going to propose tonight. We were just out buying the ring. I could've sworn I told you."

"Really! So that's where you were. I guess I'll let that one slide."

"Gaara...I'm real sorry I can never seem to make it home on time...what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Naruto. It's fine. You had a fantastic reason this time. I'm not mad."

Gaara kissed Naruto and he kissed back. Gaara could never stay mad at Naruto. They sat kissing until Sakura and Sasuke came. They let them in said hi and told them about the pregnancy. Naruto and Gaara actually looked surprised and they hugged and kissed Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto went to get them all drinks. Not too long after they left for dinner.

I kinda thought her ring would look along the lines of this .us/show-me/jewelry#/show-me/jewelry/n4228800-solitaire-1895 but with a slightly bigger diamond but it's really whatever you imagine it to be so whatever.


	42. Ino Again

RECAP: Sakura and Sasuke are going out to dinner.

Sasuke and Sakura walked back to get ready for dinner. They got dressed up all fancy and made their way toward the restaurant holding hands. Sasuke had one hand in he pocket wrapped tightly around the ring. Getting more and more nervous the closer they got. They finally made it to the restaurant. Sakura went to open the door but Sasuke stopped.

"Come on."

"Sakura...let's skip it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's go...to-to-to...the training grounds."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and started running toward the training grounds. Sakura was confused but kept up with Sasuke.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Sakura, you and I both know...that's not where you wanna go. You're not a fancy-restaurant person."

"...Sasuke come on we have reservations and we're all dressed..."

"Sakura, we're almost at the training grounds...come on...wouldn't you rather be here?"

"...You're right but-"

"See? Ok, we're here!"

Sasuke presented the training ground to Sakura like he'd created it just for her. She watched him fawn over it and smiled. She walked up next to him and kissed him. He kissed her back then remembered why he'd brought her there. They went over to the posts and talked for a while. They then started walking around and remembering all the good times that originated there. Sasuke was preparing to porpose.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes, of course. I love you too."

"You know I'd love you no matter what happens right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I just...love is you..."

"...Wha...?"

"The words I can't get to, are the ones I need."

"Sasuke, what are you saying?"

"I'm thinking of the right words to say. They're not sounding the way I wanted them to. Not going as planned."

"It's just me you're talking to. Don't get so worked up...wait...what's not going as planned?"

"Sakura I...I love you more than anything. Anything."

"Sasuke...what are you getting at?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sakura..."

"I thought that was the plan. With this baby and all."

"...Well yeah...but I...I want to belong to you...and to love you forever...and...and...I love you..."

"Sasuke, no matter what we'll always be together. I love you."

"But Sakura...I was..."

"Sasuke, please, just spit it out."

"Wi-wi-will you marry me?"

"W-what!"

Sasuke stuttered a little then remembered to get down on one knee. Once he did he fumbled around for the ring. He presented it to her, he was so nervous he could barely hold it steady.

"Sakura Haruno. Will you marry me?"

Sakura started tearing up. Sasuke freaked out when she didn't respond immediately, it had felt like a lifetime of silence to him. Just when he was about to fold, Sakura bent down and hugged him. She started crying even harder. Sasuke wasn't sure what to think at this point. He was figuring the worst though. They were both kneeling on the ground. Sakura still hugging him gave an answer.

"Yes! Of course."

"...R-really!...Sakura I love you."

"I love you too."

She let go of him an he took her hand. With her free hand she was wiping tears from her eyes and laughing at herself for crying. Sasuke slid the ring on to her finger, still shaking. Once she finally had it on she admired it for a while then kissed Sasuke. And he kissed back. She was still crying, but they were both laughing at the same time.

"I've never been happier to hear 'yes'"

"I've never been happier to say it."

"I love you, Sakura. I always will."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Well...I think we've missed the reservations."

"I figured. We don't have to go somewhere fancy. Ichiraku's is not too far from here."

"That sounds perfect."

They walked hand in hand from the training grounds, kissing. Sakura was looking at her ring and Sasuke the whole way. Once they were at Ichiraku's they looked very over dressed but they didn't care. Sasuke pulled out a stool for Sakura and then sat next to her and put his arm around her. They ate their ramen and started to walk home. It was a day off for most ninja so there were a lot of drunks out, all bumping into them. They didn't really care. They had only a few more streets before they got home when another drunk ran into them, Ino. She was completely out of it, so out of it she didn't even recognize them. She bumped into Sakura shoulder nearly knocking her down. Ino tripped and fell.

"Shorry..."

Sakura didn't realize it was Ino yet but Sasuke had. He was wondering if he'd caused this. Ino stood up before either of them got the chance to help her. She shook her hand in their general direction as she stumbled off, it resembled a wave but they couldn't be sure. Sasuke and Sakura kept walking.

"I've never seen Ino like that."

"Me neither."

"I wonder why. You think something happened? I mean Ino's not one to get that drunk just for the sake of being drunk."

"I-uh I wouldn't know..."

"I'll call her tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait until like noon, when she'd be awake. She'll probably be back at her house pretty late."

"...You're right...We cant just let her leave. She's way too drunk, she could get hurt."

"What do you think we can do?"

"At least get her home. Come on."

Sakura ran back to where Ino had walked off to. As she suspected she hadn't made it far. In fact she'd barely made it around the corner before she'd fallen again. Sakura helped her up.

"Ino, it's me Sakura."

"Nop...Shakura's getting mared shoon...I can't go cuz I love her broom...Ba-ha-ha...ish funny when you ink bout it..."

"Ino, come one let's go home."

"Whoa! Where'd you get here?"

Ino wasn't making sense to her so she just ignored it. The people around Ino were laughing at her inability to form a sentence but Sakura just found it sad. She got Ino up and put Ino's arm around her shoulder to steady her. Sasuke was right behind them, hoping Sakura wasn't listening to Ino talking about them. Sasuke steadied Ino's other side and they started walking her home.

"Ya know...yoush guys looks like my freds."

"We are, Ino."

"Thash so nice...my freds aren't as nice as you guys."

Sakura looked to Sasuke and continued to talk to Ino. Sasuke realized she was listening to what Ino was saying, he got even more worried about what she would say.

"Why aren't your other friends nice, Ino?"

"Them guyss...those guyss don't like me...mayb they even hate me."

"I don't think they hate you Ino..."

"No, no no they sdo...my fred is geddin' mared eben tho she knows I lobe the broom...she muss hate me...why else..."

Sakura looked over to Sasuke who was still freaking out. She stared at him and he stared back. He could tell she was feeling bad about Ino but this time Sasuke couldn't think of anything to make her feel better. She broke the stare and started talking to Ino again.

"Well, Ino maybe it's because they love each other...they're not trying to hurt you. You'll always be their friend."

"Nah no no...then I woulldn't have beeln asked to make tha ring..."

Sasuke looked over to Sakura, she looked back confused. Then she started talking to Ino again, they were almost at her house.

"What ring?"

"The one-HEY LOOK! Iss my house."

Ino started crying, Sakura was beyond confused.

"I love this house."

"Ino why are you crying?"

"It's so beautiful"

"Let's go in Ino."

"...Ba-ha-ha."

Sakura and Sasuke were at her door. Sasuke took Ino's arm off of him and searched the surrounding area for a spare key. Sakura was trying to get his attention without Ino noticing. She started whispering over to him.

"Sasuke...Sasuke!"

"What is it?"

"We can't leave her."

"Well, what do we do with her?"

"I can stay with her tonight..."

"But...Sakura..."

"It's the least I can do."

"Listen Sakura...before you and Ino get in too deep of a conversation...she might be a little upset or mad at me or you because...I asked for her help of the ring..."

"OK."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I just figured you'd be mad."

"It's the thought that counts but honestly if you did that by yourself you might've gotten an engagement necklace. Bye Sasuke. I'll be back before too late tomorrow OK?"

"OK. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sasuke kissed her goodbye, he could feel Sakura resisting because of Ino's presence. He found them the key and walked them inside before leaving. Sakura sat Ino down on the couch. Ino was looking around at her house in amazement. Sakura was worried about her, Ino never got this drunk. She tried to lie Ino down and get her to sleep but she wouldn't stay still.

"Ino, come on, just lay down."

"I'm too tried."

"I bet if you lay down you won't be tired."

"What if it doesn't wrok."

"It will."

Ino laid down and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


	43. Hangover

RECAP: Yeah this one was like split in two so it might sound cut offy but s'ok. If anyone is still reading keep doing it. AND REVIEW!

Ino was in a coma like sleep. Suddenly the phone rang, making Sakura jump a little before she picked it up. It was Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura. How's everything?"

"...I don't know..."

"What do you mean?"

"She's sleeping a lot."

"She is incredibly drunk, keep that in mind."

"I guess so...I'll see how she is when she sobers up."

"So everything's OK?"

"Yup. I love you, see you tomorrow."

"Uh..OK. I love you too."

Sasuke hung up after Sakura had. Sakura put the phone up and walked back into the living room with Ino. She was still asleep. Sakura took Ino's hair-tie out and put another blanket on her. She heard her saying something.

"Wass your name?"

"I-Ino...it's me...Sakura."

"Bye."

She fell back asleep. Sakura brushed the hair out of her face and made herself comfortable in the armchair next to Ino, not soon after she fell asleep. She woke up, stiff and sore from sleeping upright. It was about 10 in the morning. She looked over to the couch, Ino was still there. She was relieved, she got up and made a pot of coffee to sober Ino up. She figured that she wouldn't be completely sober even after she woke up judging by how drunk she was the night before. She started up the machine. Ino was starting to wake up. Sakura went over to her. Ino was surprised to see someone standing over her.

"What...?"

"Morning Ino."

"Why are you here?"

"You uh...you went out drinking last night. I guess you got a little carried away...I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Oh...sorry...and thanks."

"No problem. You all back to normal yet?"

"Yeah. My head hurts like hell but other than that, just peachy."

"I made coffee."

"Thanks. And thanks for keeping an eye on me."

"No problem.:

Sakura walked back into the kitchen to get Ino some coffee. When she handed the cup to her Ino caught a glimpse of the ring. She laughed a little.

"Why are you laughing?"

"No reason. Anyway thanks for taking care of me but I'm fine now. I'm sure there's somewhere you'd rather be, not to mention how sore you must be after sleeping in the arm chair."

"Actually I probably should get back home. You sure you're OK?"

"Positive. Say hi to Sasuke for me."

Sakura was surprised but not totally surprised at Ino's request. She figured it was her way of telling Sakura she knew about them.

"...Thanks Ino. I will. Bye."

"Bye."

She walked out onto the street in front of Ino's house and heard her shut the door. She then walked home and greeted Sasuke like she always did and filled him in on Ino. She then took a nap.


	44. Shikamaru's Crush

RECAP: Nothing is happening that I am continuing off of in this one and I dont know what to put here.

Ino had just watched Sakura leave. She thought she was over Sasuke but she wasn't sure, but she was sure she didn't want to be alone right now so she called Shikamaru and asked him to come over. He was there in about 20 minutes. He hugged her hello and sat on the couch and Ino sat next to him.

"What's going on?"

"Not much...just feeling kinda down."

"Why's that?"

"It doesn't matter. I just need some company."

"Ino, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I just don't feel like talking."

"It always makes you feel better. Come on."

"...I guess you've noticed my feelings for Sasuke by now."

"I suppose you could say that, yes."

"Well...Sakura and Sasuke...they've been hanging around eachother...I didn't think much of it but...I took an internship at the hospital...she had to get a pregnancy test..."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing but he had to let Ino continue, not wanting her to regret trying to talk to him.

"It was positive...I guess they were shocked because they came back a few weeks later and got another one...that was a bad time for me but...I found out that when I was off duty she had come in with a miscarriage...so they wanted this to happen...and to top it all off Sasuke asked me to help find a ring...to propose...I can't take it anymore Shika..."

She started crying, Shikamaru could feel her tears soaking into his collar. He held her tighter the harder she cried and started rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Ino...I'm sorry...you know they aren't doing this to hurt you..."

"I know it just feels like they're rubbing it in my face...I thought I was just being jealous but then he asked to help pick out he ring...I just...why would they do that to me..."

She put her arms around Shikamaru and he put his other arm around her. He didn't know what to say. What could he say. It wasn't Sakura and Sasuke's fault that their love was hurting Ino but to ask her to pick a ring. It seemed cruel to him.

"Ino...I promise...someone better than Sasuke's-"

"Please...don't say that...that's what he told me..."

"He doesn't deserve you, Ino. You deserve someone who'll love you no matter what...I know you'd like it to be him but...that guy just isn't Sasuke..."

She didn't say anything. She lifted her head off of his chest and looked him in the eye. She was still crying. Shikamaru didn't know what to do so he just smiled at her. His eyes were closed and he was smiling for what seemed like a long time. He couldn't see her but he could feel her get closer. Before he knew it she'd forced her lips on his. His eye's went wide. Shikamaru pushed her off and stood up, so did Ino.

"Ino!"

"What? You were saying a better guy would come along..."

"I didn't mean me Ino..."

"Why not?"

"I have someone else in mind..."

"Who!"

"It doesn't matter."

"But...Shika..."

"Ino, you're just vulnerable. You don't love me like that and you know it."

"Harsh."

"You know it's true though."

"You're right...I just feel betrayed...ya know?"

"Why's that?"

"Sasuke and Sakura they're doing this awful thing to me-"

"Ino! They aren't doing it to hurt you! They're doing it because they're in love! It's not always about you. I know you're hurt but the way to deal with that isn't to blame those two and get ridiculously drunk!"

"S-shika...I-I..."

Nothing more would come out of her mouth, just more stuttering. Shikamaru was mulling over what he'd said in his head while she stuttered. It sounded a bit harsh to him. His eye contact with Ino never broke but his focus was elsewhere. When his focus came back to Ino he saw she was still standing in the same position but crying much harder and still looking him in the eye, as if she was afraid to break eye contact. He started to feel guilty but he wasn't sure what to do.

"...Damn it."

Shikamaru pulled her into a tight hug.

"...I didn't mean to sound so...mean..."

"..."

"I just want you to get over him...without hurting them or yourself...it's not worth it. OK?"

He pulled her off a little bit so he could look her in the eye.

"...OK..."

"I'm sorry Ino."

"No, it's OK. You're right..."

"Don't get so uspet OK. It's no big deal."

"I'm fine...so uh who's this other girl...the one you stopped a kiss from me for?"

"It's no big deal..."

"Tell. Me."

"As long as you don't tell anyone else, not even Choji, OK?"

"Cross my heart."

"OK...it's Gaara's sister...Temari..."

"Ooooh."

"Very funny. I kinda know how you feel about Sasuke though...Temari has only been here once...she didn't seem too interested in me...then she has to go back to the Sand...what if she goes back and there's a million other guys waiting...which I don't think is too far-fetched (-worst pokemon EVER)."

"Well, I have a feeling she'll be visiting soon. Greet her at the door, carry her bags, take her to lunch, the whole shabang!"

"Ha, OK. I gotta go now. Bye."

"Bye and...thanks Shika...I love you."

"I love you too. See you later."

"Bye."

Shikamaru kissed her forehead and went to walk out the door. He turned back to look at Ino. She smiled back.


	45. Thanks Ino

BTW: Lots of dialogue.

RECAP: Shika talks to Ino.

Shikamaru walked back home, he was a little worried about Ino considering how much she had been drinking the night before, making him rethink leaving her alone. He was almost at his house when he noticed he forgot something at Ino's. Since he was almost home he figured he'd just call her when he got home. He called her house but she didn't pick up. He didn't let his nerves get the best of him but he was starting to worry. He called back a few minutes later, still no answer.

He figured he'd go out for a walk and drop by Ino's house. He did and when he got to Ino's house she wasn't there. Where'd she go? Shikamaru started looking around, checking to make sure she wasn't somewhere in the back, she wasn't. He walked out of her house and back onto the street confused. He took the long way home hoping to bump into Ino, he never did.

He wasn't sure but he had a bad feeling. He ran around town looking in all the bars he knew of looking for Ino. He'd finally exhausted all of him options. He ended up a street away from the hokage's office. Sinced he'd already checked every bar and clothes shop in Konoha he might as well check where she trained. He caught his breath and did his best to act calm when he walked in. He made his way up the stairs and started walking through the hallways. He was almost at the door to Tsunade's office when they opened. It was Ino. When she was out of Tsunade's vision he hugged her, before the door to Tsunade's office could even close.

"S-shika? What's goin' on?"

"You scared the shit out of me, that's what!"

"W-why?"

"I couldn't find you, I thought...never mind. Don't scare me like that!"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I was just checking on you. I went by your house and you were gone...freaked me out."

"Oh, that's because right after you left I came here."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Well-uh you said you missed Temari. Guess who's been summoned!"

"Oh...no...you didn't say that I wanted them to come right?"

"Course not. I'm not that naive. I said it was for Gaara. I don't know how long they'll stay but it's better than nothin'."

Shikamaru hugged her again.

"Thank you, Ino. That was really, really sweet."

"Least I could do. She'll be here in a few days."

"You're a fantastic friend. I love you."

"Love you too. Walk me home?"

"Sure."

MEANWHILE

Sakura told Sasuke everything that happened. Sakura found out about him asking Ino for ring help. She wasn't mad at him which mad him feel even more guilty. Sakura called Naruto to fill him in. He later filled in Gaara.

Naruto and Gaara were eating lunch. Both subconsciously worrying about Ino. It seemed that through the retelling of Ino's inebriation it had gotten more and more severe making her sound like she was in serious trouble instead of just accidentally getting too drunk. Then the phone rang Naruto went to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto. It's Ino."

"Ino! Are you OK...I'm really sorry-"

"Stop there. I'm fine. Anyway as you two might know by now Shika has a crush on a certain sand kunoichi who just happens to be a certain someone's sister. I've summoned them to see Gaara so if they call and tell you they're coming don't be surprised. I can house them if I need to."

"So you invited guests to our house for Shikamaru."

"...Sorry...had to be done..."

"No, I'm sorry! I'm going to be making this up to you for a while. Might as well start now, right?"

Ino figured Naruto was talking about asking her to pick out a ring. She had already told him she was over it but this made him willing to house the ninja, where's the harm in that?

"Thanks Naruto. They'll be there in a few days."

"Roger!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Naruto was almost giddy with the excitement of setting Shikamaru up with Temari. He walked back in with Gaara and told him eveything.

"He seems like a good guy...one wrong move and I'll kill him though."

"I figured as much."

"Well, she's my sister!"

"No, I think it's good. Sheesh don't get so worked up."

Naruto ruffled his hair and kissed him making Gaara smile. Just before they moved further into the kiss the phone rang again. Naruto answered it making Gaara pout.

"Hello?"

"Ey. It's us. Me and Kankuro'll be there in a day or so. Why'd you ask us anyway?"

"Hey Temari. Gaara was missing the sand. Can't you just visit your little brother?"

"Sheesh. I was just wondering. Anyway I gotta go, kinda in a hurry to leave oh by the way we've gotta bring Matsuri with us. Bye."

Before Naruto could say bye she'd hung up. Naruto walked into the living room where Gaara had moved and sat on the couch with him.

"That was Temari. I don't think she likes me..."

"No she does. If she didn't like you you'd know it."

"I think I do know it."

"No, she wouldn't talk to you if she didn't like you. She's just a little more upfront about things. You know like she doesn't waste words, she's not the person who has to fill every silence with meaningless fluff conversation. That's kinda of what I like about her."

"I like it too. I just really want your family to like me."

"They do!"

"Oh hey, Who's Matsuri?"

"...Why?"

"Temari said she had to bring her along so I was wondering if she can bunk with Kankuro and Temari or if she needs her own bed or what."

"Not Matsuri..."

"What?"

"She's my student...she has a huge crush on me..."

"Well nows a perfect time to get her off your back."

"...I don't want to hurt her..."

"I think it hurts more to be kept thinking she has a shot. Something she clearly doesn't have now that your gettin' with all a dis."

Gaara laughed at Naruto and he laughed at himself. It only lasted a few seconds before Gaara got thinking again.

"...Anyway I think she can bunk with Kankuro and Temari."

"OK. I'll go set it up."

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A FEW DAYS LATER


	46. Lunch Time

BTW: I know its longer than I thought it was gonna be too. Im sorry for my awful writing but if anyone is still reading way to go you. and lots of dialogue in this'n' so it looks long but it reads fast BTW: I recently had my computer be a retard and not split up my chapters like they should be and it was a big block soooooo srroooooyyyyyy bout that

RECAP: Matsuri is coming with temari and kankuro

Naruto and Gaara were walking out to the front gates to meet the gang. Sakura and Sasuke came up to greet them too. They didn't really surprise Naruto. What really surprised everyone waiting was when Shikamaru showed up. Naruto and Gaara knew why he was there but it was still a bold move. Only a few minutes of small talk was shared before the sand nin were approaching the gate. Temari ran up and hugged Gaara. Naruto wasn't expecting it but she hugged him too.

"So many people waiting for us. We must be pretty popular in Konoha, ha."

Kankuro wasn't far behind Temari he hugged Gaara and shook Naruto's hand. They still hadn't quite gotten over the awkwardness. Matsuri was the last to greet everyone. She politely introduced herself to Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. She seemed kind of shy but she finally got around to greeting Gaara. She did so with a huge hug. Gaara was lightly hugging her back and looking over to Naruto. They started picking their bags back up to walk to Naruto's apartment. Shikamaru carried Temari's bags and talked to her the whole way over. They finally reached Naruto's apartment. Naruto couldn't help but feel jealous of the attention Gaara was giving to Matsuri, just because she hung on his every word. Naruto and Shikamaru piled the bags into the guest room. Naruto started shouting out directions for the guests.

"You guys will be sleeping in the guest bedroom. Right now I got it so you three are in the same bed. I have a cot but it sucks hence the plan to have all three of you in the same bed. We don't really plan breakfast and the other meals are around town. The bathroom is down the hall but the only shower is off my room-"

Temari and Naruto's hands accidentally brushed amidst all the organization. The two were already blushing at the mention of Naruto's shower but that made it even worse, so did the fact that the others noticed. They finally got settled in. Shikamaru and Temari were still talking. Before she had unpacked they were already leaving for lunch. Matsuri was small, as in she didn't take up much room with her luggage. Although he was jealous of her, because of all of the attention Gaara gave her, Naruto was determined to be nice to her. Kankuro and Gaara were talking in the kitchen and Matsuri and Naruto were alone in the guest room.

"...So...Matsuri...I hear you're my Gaara's student."

"...Yep."

"Must be pretty fun right?"

"Sure is..."

"Cool...cool..."

Kankuro walked in to get something out of his bag. He heard the awkward conversation between the two. Naruto turned to him.

"I can set up the cot if you want."

"Nah. I'm OK...unless Matsuri wants it."

"OK. How long you guys here?"

"I don't know. I never know. As long as you and Gaara'll let us stay I guess."

"Heh. Speaking of which you guys need to fill out some paperwork or something right?"

"Temari and Shikamaru got it. I think that guy's crushing on her...Naruto...you tell me if he does something wrong...I'll kill him."

"So I've been told. You shouldn't sound so scary, you'll creep Matsuri out."

"She's practically family, she's going to have to get used to my creepiness."

"Well...now that just sounded like something a pedophile would say. Meaning Matsuri has a reason to be scared."

"Shut up Naruto. You're making me sound like a freak."

"You don't need any help there, ha."

Kankuro left laughing. Naruto was laughing too. Then he remembered he now had to talk to Matsuri.

"So...you want the cot?"

"I'm OK, thanks."

"So...um...what do you do for fun."

"Train...with Gaara sensei..."

"Me too, ha."

"Wha..?"

"Nevermind. Well uh the shower is off me and Gaara's room and-"

Naruto realized what he'd just said and turned to see if Matsuri had caught it. Thank goodness she hadn't. He finished giving her a run down of all the utilities' locations. He was about to leave Matsuri when she spoke up.

"Hey Naruto...why is Gaara living here...?"

"Uh...be right back."

"Wait!"

But Naruto was already into the kitchen. Kankuro was sitting watching TV but Gaara was cooking.

"Gaara! Matsuri just asked why you live here! What do I say?"

"I knew this would happen...should I tell her now?"

"...I guess..."

"Damn it..."

Gaara walked to the back to find Matsuri unpacking her bag. She lit up when Gaara came in.

"Hey Sensei! Thanks for letting me stay with you!"

"Hey Matsuri...I've got something to tell you...sit."

He sat on the bed and patted the place next him.

"Temari and Kankuro already know but...I've got something to tell you."

Matsuri still looked extremely happy to see him. He was just looking at her face knowing she wasn't going to look like that for much longer. He opened his mouth to say something but Matsuri's lips stopped him. His eyes widened at the forced kiss Matsuri was giving him. He did his best to gently push her off as fast as he could.

"...What's wrong Sensei?"

"Matsuri...I do love you but you're like my sister...you don't kiss your sister."

"...Why couldn't you...?"

"Matsuri...I'm living with Naruto..."

"Yeah, so?"

"...Matsuri...I don't like women..."

"I know but you don't like many men either."

"No I mean...urg...I don't fall in love with women..."

"...You could..."

"No, Matsuri...I don't love women because I love men..."

"...What?"

"I'm gay...I live with Naruto because we didn't want a long distance relationship...that's why I haven't been living in the village...like I said Kankuro and Temari already know...I wanted to tell you myself...Matsuri?"

"...Oh...that sucks...n-not for you though...he's pretty good looking..."

"I'm sorry...I really am..."

"At least you told me before I made a COMPLETE idiot of myself."

"The other thing is...if you didn't tell people back home...that'd be great."

"I get it...I will as long as you keep what I just did a secret..."

"It was nice. Thanks Matsuri. You're my favorite student, ya know."

"I'm your only student."

"You'd still be my favorite."

He hugged her from the side very tightly and ruffled her hair some. She didn't seem too down but she didn't seem exceedingly happy. Matsuri finished up unpacking for her and Temari and Gaara walked back into the kitchen with Naruto. Naruto was still anxious.

"She's fine."

"Does she hate me?"

"I don't think so. Go talk to her."

"I don't know...seems kinda awkward..."

"Why?"

"Just is."

"Alright fine. She's almost done unpacking we can just take her and Kankuro out for lunch."

"What about Temari?"

"She's with Shika. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. OK fine but you'll be in charge of small talk OK?"

"OK OK. So where do you want to go?"

"Ask Matsuri and Kankuro."

"Kankuro doesn't care."

"Ask Matsuri."

"I think I'll let you."

"Come on Gaara. Why can't you?"

"If I don't make you talk to her you won't."

"So just out of curiosity...what would you do if Matsuri just had a deep seeded hatred for me?"

"She won't, now go ask!"

"...OK fine..."

Naruto reluctantly walked in to talk to Matsuri. He didn't really know why he was afraid to talk to her, it was probably because he figured she'd hate him by now. She was still kind of young, this was probably what being Naru's mentor would be like. This was his chance to get used to having someone like Matsuri around. But if she hated him, mentoring Naru might only bring up bad memories. He had to make Matsuri love him.

"Hey Matsuri!"

His eagerness had made Matsuri jump a little bit as she put the last of her things away. She stood up and was walking toward the doorway and Naruto.

"...Hey Naruto..."

"...We're all going to lunch. You get to pick."

"Well...I don't know any of the restaurants here."

"Oh. Right. Well uh...what kind of food do you feel like?"

"Any thing's fine."

"So...how bout barbeque?"

"Sounds good."

"Great!"

"OK..."

"...ok..."

"Mhm..."

"So uh...you sure you don't want the cot. I hear Temari kicks."

"No. I don't want to screw things up."

"No it's really not a problem."

"Really Naruto, I'm fine, but thank you."

"OK. Let's get going."

"Alright."

Naruto couldn't get Kankuro off the couch. They left him there with some instant ramen. Naruto didn't really care that Kankuro didn't feel like getting up it did however bother him that he was now stuck in the most awkward situation of his life. It didn't seem that way to Gaara and Matsuri who talked with Naruto about the sand the whole way over. Naruto was worried about severely embarrassing himself, something he was an expert at. Most people whom he embarrassed himself in front of ignored it but he wasn't sure about what Matsuri would do.

MEANWHILE (I haven't done a 'meanwhile' in a while...get it?...no?...okay*memeface*...don't know about ?...no?...okay...)

Temari and Shikamaru had sorted out all of this visiting papers. Normally those would've taken a full day but the Sand and the Leaf were on very good terms making everyone much more lenient. They were walking out of the hokage's office when Shikamaru offered to take her to lunch. She agreed and they found their way to Ichiraku's. They sat down, ordered their ramen, ate it and Shikamaru started walking her home.

"So how long are you staying this time?"

"I'm not sure. We had to bring Matsuri so probably not long."

"Oh..."

"It'll probably still be around 3 days though."

"Oh."

"What do you care?"

"I'm just enjoying your company is all. I'd hate to see it cut short."

"Really? Most people don't find me too enjoyable."

"I don't see why."

They had reached Naruto's apartment.

"We're here."

"So we are. I guess I'll see ya 'round then."

"Yea...hey-uh do you wanna maybe get dinner or something...?"

"...That sounds nice."

"I'll meet you at that barbeque place. 7:00?"

"So your not picking me up?"

"I just assumed with everyone here that'd be the last thing you want..."

"Oh. I guess your right...it's nothing against you it's just...Gaara and Kankuro can be...protective..."

"I get it. So 7:00?"

"7:00 it is."

Temari said bye to Shikamaru and walked in to Naruto's apartment, giddy with excitement. Shikamaru left too, trying to look as calm as he always was and failing miserably.


	47. Yep Again

BTW: IAnyway It's taking longer than I thought but I haaaatttteee it when I got to re read a chapter and its like a million years long and I never find the part I want to read so the chapters aren't that long which is why I've got so many chapters. To my reader way to keep readin up to here! You go Glen Coco (that's from mean girls it as on ABC a few nights ago...it's really funny) BTW AGAIN: I have always been reaaaallllllylyyy bad about run ons I'm trying to stop it though tell me if it works. and omg for some reason when I upoload another chapter it turns into a block so i have to upload em then hand fix em sorry :(((

RECAP: Naruto's going out to lunch with Matsuri and Gaara and Shikamaru and Temari are going out to dinner later. I'll get back to Sasuke and Sakura in time.

Naruto had made it to the restaurant without making a bad impression on Matsuri, something he feared was a very real danger. Naruto found them a booth, Naruto sat down and Masturi sat across from him. Gaara didn't want to pick sides so he sat at the end. Luckily it was a smallish table so he wasn't an awkward distance from the others.

MEANWHILE

Temari came in to the apartment. She started smiling, very big. She didn't notice Kankuro staring at her from the couch he was laying on.

"Whatchoo smilin' about?"

"None of your business!"

"It's that Shikamaru guy isn't it?"

"I said butt out!"

"I'm right."

"Who cares."

"I think you do. So did you guys go out for lunch or what?"

"We went to Ichiraku's."

"When are you seeing him again?"

"Have you even moved today?"

"Yea. I had to get the ramen off the counter. Now quit dodging the question."

"I don't have to tell you. I'm gonna take a shower. When they get home make sure you tell them if I'm not out by then OK?"

"Yea. OK."

Kankuro turned his focus back to the TV. Temari went to get towels for her shower.

MEANWHILE

The conversation between the three of them died down a little when the food came. Naruto had barely said a word the whole time. Matsuri didn't noticed but Gaara did. Matsuri got up to use the restroom.

"Naruto. What's the matter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've barely said a word the whole time."

"I just don't wanna say something stupid. Plus I don't think we have much in common."

"You won't know unless you actually talk to her. Your never shy around anyone, why's she different."

"She's your student. I think it'd be like if Iruka dated someone I hated. They'd be taking up my time with him, which in turn would make me hate them more."

"She's not like that. She likes pretty much anyone."

"But..."

Matsuri came back to the table and the conversation continued. Naruto spoke up more but not much more. Gaara didn't seemed too focused on Naruto speaking up. He seemed to really like catching up with Matsuri, he'd missed her. They left the restaurant about 20 minutes later. As they were walking back to the apartment they ran into Shikamaru. Naruto said hi but didn't linger. They made it back to the apartment. Naruto woke Kankuro up who was sleeping on the couch.

"Come on Kankuro it's 4!"

"Hey! Since we're family now you have to deal with my laziness."

"How can you be so lazy?"

"It is a lifestyle choice. Accept it. Love it."

"Just don't leave a Kankuro shaped indent in my couch OK?"

"You should be so lucky."

Naruto laughed and walked into his bedroom. He started to open the bathroom door. Kankuro heard and remembered what Temari had said. Naruto was already in before he realized the shower was going. Temari heard him open the door and stuck her head out of the curtain.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!"

"DAMN IT NOT AGAIN! I'M SORRY!"

"GET OUT!"

Naruto ran out blushing. He walked out of his bedroom into the hall. Matsuri, Gaara and Kankuro were all staring at him. Making him blush even more. Kankuro laughed a little and started saying something to Naruto.

"Oh yeah. Naruto, Temari's showering, don't go in there."

"...Thanks Kankuro..."

"Anytime, anytime."

Naruto was still bright red. He went into the kitchen for some water, Gaara followed.

"Again?"

"I don't try and be this creepy it just keeps happening to me."

"At least you didn't pull back the curtain butt naked this time...right?"

"Of course not...Oh. My. God."

"What? What?"

"What is Matsuri gonna think of me now?"

"I don't think she thinks anything of it."

"Crap. She hates me. She probably thinks I'm a pedophile or something."

"Temari's older than you. Even if you did mean to walk in on her, you'd still just be a regular rapist. Well technically at her age she'd be the legal rapist even though in this situation you would be doing the raping. Making me even more uncomfortable with her and Shika."

"It's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

Naruto started glaring at him and Gaara was laughing. Naruto was still blushing. No one had noticed but Matsuri was too. Naruto heard the shower cut off and the curtain pull back. He then heard Temari open the door to Naruto's room and walked from there to her room in her towel. Naruto thought he'd dodged a bullet. If Temari was mad she would've stood there and yelled in her towel. Gaara turned to Naruto.

"She's not yelling in her towel because of Matsuri. She doesn't want to look like a crazy person, something everyone else here already knows, ha."

Naruto smiled thinking about how he and Gaara were thinking the exact same thing then he remembered he was about to get mauled by a Temari bear. He hid behind Gaara. Temari calmly walked past Kankuro and Matsuri who had Kankuro's feet in her lap so she could sit on the couch. She went into the kitchen with Gaara and Naruto. Temari looked at Gaara who immediately left. Naruto was frozen with fear.

"I'm not going to yell. I don't want Matsuri to think I'm insane."

"I didn't mean to. I didn't see anything this time."

"How the hell can you not hear the shower going. It's so loud!"

She was kind of whisper yelling now so the people on the couch wouldn't start feeling the awkward too.

"I just wasn't thinking."

"This is the last time right? From now on when you have people over you knock OK?"

"OK. But it's not my fault. Kankuro said you told him to tell me and he didn't not until I was in too deep."

"Kankuro's too lazy to relay information effectively. Don't. Do. It. Again."

"OK."

Naruto was terrified of the look in Temari's eye as she walked away.

"Hey wait."

"What?"

"Why are you showering now?"

"...No reason..."

"But you showered last night."

"I spilled my lunch on myself..."

"You went to lunch with Shikamaru right?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"And now your getting all defensive. You like him don't you?"

Naruto was kind of teasing her now.

"Again, not your business Naruto."

"Come on. Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"I won't tell Gaara. I promise."

"You can't keep secrets from Gaara!"

"OK. I promise I won't tell Gaara in front of you."

"Deal."

"Alright then, tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened...he took me to lunch then brought me home."

"That's it?"

"Well...we're going to dinner tonight..."

"A DATE!"

"Not so loud!"

"Sorry."

"It's not been officially called a date yet."

"But do you want it to be?"

"I don't know...maybe..."

"Yes or no, Temari."

"Maybe. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date."

"I thought it wasn't a date."

"OK fine if you'll excuse me I have a previously arranged rendezvous with Shikamaru that is not necessarily considered courtship but has the ability to be considered as such."

"Was that so hard?"

Temari laughed and walked off to get ready for her date. Naruto walked into the living room. Matsuri was sitting on the couch with Kankuro's feet on her, Gaara was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch and Kankuro was still lying down and they were all looking at him. He awkwardly sat down next to Gaara and put his arm around him. No one said anything for a while. Until Kankuro decided to fill the dead air.

"So do you enjoy showering with my siblings?"

Naruto slowly moved his arm off of Gaara and both of them were blushing. Gaara turned back and glared at Kankuro who just laughed. Matsuri was blushing too. Gaara was pretty embarrassed as was Naruto. Naruto turned to look at Kankuro.

"Shut up. It was an accident!"

"Twice?"

"...Shut up..."

Matsuri was just keeping her head down. Kankuro was enjoying it, Naruto must suffer for waking him up. With that he got up and went to take a nap in his room. Leaving the three of them. Naruto turned to look at Matsuri.

"I'm not creepy, I swear. It was an accident!"

"OK."

Gaara got off the floor and sat next to Matsuri and Naruto sat next to Gaara. The three of them awkwardly watched a game show together.


	48. Temari and Shikamaru's Date

BTW: Yes I realized that if this was real life the time frames I have applied here would make absolutely no sense but I will not be doing like 5 extra chapters just because I couldn't fit a time skip in. Again thank you to my reader for pointing out the fact that my chapters have been dumb and are turning into blocks or the english language (from concentrate)

RECAP: Temari is going on a date with Shikamaru.

Kankuro had successfully made Naruto suffer for waking him up but now he needed another place to sleep. He didn't want to go in his room because Temari was getting ready but he didn't want to sleep in Naruto's bed. Not only would that add insult to injury but he thought it was just gross considering Gaara lived here now. He started getting a mental image of the two of them and dashed to his was trying to fall asleep on his third of the bed but Temari was being too loud.

"Temari! I'm trying to nap here!"

"Why it's mid afternoon."

"The traveling really wore me out."

"Well, deal with it. I'm going in a minute."

"Already?"

"It's 6:40. Yes already."

"Just turn the light out when you leave OK?"

"You're so lazy."

Kankuro was already half asleep by now and no longer listening. Temari was too excited to care. She walked out of her room turned the lights off and went towards the front door. Gaara stopped her before she could open it.

"Where are you going?"

"Dinner."

"Alone?"

"Yep."

Naruto interrupted.

"No she's not. I'll tell you later."

"...Fine..."

Gaara and Temari said goodbye and Naruto waved bye too. Temari was glad Naruto had butted in, she could've been late. She calmed herself down and started walking to the barbeque place. She was out on the street when she realized she didn't really know where to go. She just started walking down the street hoping to find it before seven She had only taken a few steps when someone grabbed her by the shoulder. Wasting no time she elbowed whoever this was in the stomach and turn to yell pervert. After she had she recognized it was Shikamaru. Thinking back on what just happened it was clearly going to be Shikamaru, who else would it have been. He was doubled over.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry I didn't know it was you."

"It's fine it's fine. Not how I thought this date would go but I guess it can't get any worse."

Temari smiled when he said date, that's exactly what she wanted it to be. She went over and gave him a hug. He was shocked but he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. It's just ya know a new town, don't really know what to expect."

"My fault really. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. Anyway I kinda figured you weren't sure of where it was so I decided to wait for you over here but when I got here you were walking the other way."

"Well thanks. Let's get going then."

"Alright."

They started walking the short distance to the barbeque restaurant. They made small talk all the way there. Something that neither ever did. They made it to the restaurant and sat down at a booth. They started talking about the Sand and the ways it differed from the Leaf. They talked about Temari's friends back home. They then got into their families.

"I don't have any siblings."

"Well, as you know I have two."

"Yeah. I've seen Gaara a lot more lately."

"So do you like him?"

"Of course! It's really hard not to honestly."

"I'm glad. Not too many people like him back home, being a Jinchuriki and all, people here are much more accepting."

"So I guess being a gay Jinchuriki is even worse huh?"

"Oh! I didn't wanna say anything about them. I wasn't sure if you knew, but you're right people back home aren't very friendly, which is also why I'm glad he and Naruto are living together now."

"He's really lucky to have such a great sister."

"And a great friend."

They kept talking about random things all through dinner. They'd already gotten the check, Temari insisted they split it but of course Shikamaru wouldn't let her. Even though they'd paid they didn't want to leave just yet. They kept talking, until they were kicked out. They were standing outside the restaurant thinking about what to do next.

"I guess you wanna go home?"

"Only if you want to."

"Well maybe we could stay out a little longer."

"Fine with me."

"I don't really know where we could go. You know everything about Konoha, you pick."

"How about...hm...I know! Do you like the sky?"

"It's hard not to."

"Come on."

Shikamaru led her up to the roof of his favorite building. The one he would goto when he was younger. He'd lay on the table and watch the sky. He and Temari laid down on the table and watched the night sky's clouds drift over the bright moon and stars surrounding it.

"You have to lay down flat with one arm behind your head, only one or else the angle of your head is off, then just sit back and enjoy it."

Temari was loving how excited Shikamaru was about this.

"This is my favorite place to come. It's so relaxing."

"I see what you mean...I like you Shikamaru...you're different...you appreciate things most people get bored with."

"I like you too Temari...ya know you're the first person I purposely brought here."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. I don't know what it is but I had a feeling you'd get it."

Temari scooted closer to Shikamaru instead of responding. She brought her free hand up to meet his. She felt him jump a little, he wasn't expect it but he didn't resist. She put her fingers between his and they closed their hands together, without saying a word. They stayed there until they fell asleep. It wasn't for long though, only about and hour. Shikamaru woke up and looked over at Temari. They were still holding hands. He scooted even closer to her and kept watching the sky. Not too long after Temari woke up. She looked to Shikamaru who was now closer to her. She smiled when she noticed their hands were still locked together.

"Hey."

"You're up."

"Oh man! Gaara's gonna kill me."

"Ha, I guess this means this is where the date ends."

"Not yet."

She sat up, so did Shikamaru.

"You're still walking me home right?"

"Oh! Yea of course."

"Good."

She started to get up but Shikamaru caught her by the hand. She turned to look at him as he was getting up. She smiled at him and he put his hand on her neck, leaned in and kissed her. Temari wasn't all that surprised that he kissed her, she was however very surprised at how good he was at it. She kissed him back hard. They stayed kissing for a long time. They finally came up for air, they put their foreheads together, out of breath.

"Wow."

"Same to you."

"Thanks for bringing me up here Shikamaru."

"Thanks for coming."

"This is by far the best first date I've ever been on."

"Me too. Now I think it's time to walk you home before Gaara kills us."

"I think you're right."

They'd still not let go of each others hands. They took their time walking home, watching the sky the whole time.

"So what happens next?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happens when you go back to the Sand?"

"I don't want to think about it..."

"Me neither."

They made it to Naruto's building. Shikamaru figured since it was really late he could walk her up to the door.

"I had a great time."

"I did too."

"When do we do this again?"

"I leave in a few days so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"That sounds fantastic. What time?"

"I'll meet you out front at noon."

"It's a deal."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Temari went to open the door. Shikamaru turned her around for one more kiss. He smiled at her and she smiled back. The finally had to let got of their hands. Temari walked into her apartment as quietly as possible. Shikamaru started walking towards his house.


	49. Don't Wait Up

BTW: I noticed in my stories I don't put a little note at the bottom like other people so im sorry but i put these notes up here for ya :)

RECAP: Shikamaru and Temari go on a date. and DIALOGUE so it looks longer but it really isn't and you'll see later what I'm talking about but sorry i didn't make it more romantic but honestly i couldn't really I'm sure who ever reads this is gonna punch me in the face so sorry in advance

Temari was fumbling around a little bit but she had pretty much found her way around at this point. She was in a daze over the incredible date she'd just had. She went to check the time. She turned a light on in the living room and jumped when she saw Kankuro sitting there, glaring at her.

"You look happy."

"You look creepy. Why are waiting up for me. I'm the oldest."

"So what happened on this date of yours?"

"It's none of our business Kankuro. Why are you still up anyway?"

"I woke up at 3 in the morning an you still weren't home."

"Is it that late already?"

"So what happened that would cause you to stay out so late?"

"Nothing. We had dinner and talked. I'm going to bed."

"Wait. So did you and Shikamaru...ya know?"

"Of course not! Do you think I'm a whore?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"That's what it sounded like. You actually think I would sleep with some guy on our first date. I can't believe you!"

"Temari wait."

"I'm going to bed."

Kankuro was frustrated with himself and Temari, he did wish he had chosen his words more carefully, he really didn't think Temari was easy. Temari was just mad at Kankuro for thinking so little of her. He turned off the light and crawled into bed with Naruto. Temari didn't know where Matsuri had put away her clothes so she just stripped to her underwear and climbed into bed with Matsuri. Kankuro was right behind her and he, in his boxers, got on the other side of Matsuri, sandwiching her in between the feuding siblings. Kankuro had a hard time sleeping, Temari would've had it not been for the incredible date she had to think about as she fell asleep.

Naruto wasn't usually a light sleeper but he had had a hard time falling asleep so Kankuro and Temari woke him up. He was trying to fall back asleep but it just wasn't happening. He got up and walked into the kitchen to get some water. He head footsteps and turned to see Gaara.

"What are you doin' out here?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine I couldn't really sleep."

"Aw why not?"

Naruto went over to him and held Gaara's head in his hands. Gaara smiled at him, Naruto always got way too worried about him. Gaara put his hand over Naruto's.

"Im fine Naruto. I just couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Oh I was trying to sleep but Temari came home. I've given up hope of sleeping tonight."

"Wait how long have you been up?"

"Like maybe five minutes why?"

"It just seems pretty late for Temari to be coming home just now, don't ya think?"

"...I guess but she was with Shikamaru so, no harm done."

"How do you know that?"

"Shhh! You're gonna wake someone up. I'm positive nothing happened."

"I guess you know him better than me so, I'll trust you for the time being."

"What a relief."

Naruto's sarcasm made Gaara smile as Naruto leaned in to kiss him.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about marriage?"

"I like it. Is that the answer you were looking for?"

"Sort of. I was just thinking...if you wanted to get married...it wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Are you proposing?"

"Yes and no. Yes I want to marry but I don't know if it's even legal. Plus I don't have a ring, not like a diamond one like a wedding band."

"So you're proposing?"

"It's not as romantic or well versed as I wanted it to be but I don't even know if this is a possibility."

Gaara smiled big at Naruto who was still thinking about their options. Gaara kissed him, it made Naruto jump a little but it didn't take him long before he was kissing him back. Naruto broke the kiss after a while.

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a hell yes."

Naruto smiled and Gaara kissed him again, this one was even wetter. They were running their hands all over each other and through each other's hair. Naruto was loving it and so was Gaara. Their eyes were both closed as they kissed but then Gaara heard a creak. Gaara had always been paranoid so his eyes shot open. He looked around but all he could see was kitchen, he was facing the wrong way. He broke the kiss.

"What's wrong."

Gaara heard the creak again and turned around. There wasn't anything there.

"Thought I heard something."

"You're so cute."

Naruto pulled him into a deeper kiss than before and Gaara forgot about the imaginary intruder. After a few more minutes he heard the creak again. Instead of waiting, this time he whipped his head around as fast as he could. It was too dark to see but it seemed like someone was coming out of the guest room. Gaara pushed Naruto off him gently.

"What's wrong?"

Gaara kept looking down the hallway.

"Is someone there?"

Naruto was looking at Gaara like he was crazy as he talked to the hallway.

"Are you seeing things?"

"No I think there's someone over there."

"Then turn the light on."

"Oh, right."

Gaara turned the light to the hallway on. Matsuri was standing in the doorway.

"Matsuri? What are you doing?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt...I was gonna get some water...I'll be going to bed now...goodnight..."

Matsuri was bright red and so were Naruto and Gaara. Gaara stopped her from rushing back into her room. He hugged her. Naruto was only a few feet behind him now.

"Where you just going to goto bed without a goodnight hug?"

"Heh..."

Gaara kept hugging her in a comical manner. Her head was on his shoulder leaving her and Naruto to make quick and awkward eye contact. Gaara kissed her forehead and let her leave. He then turned off the light in the hallway and went to turn the light off in the kitchen. Naruto followed.

"So...was it possible for that to be more awkward?"

"Well that one was particularly bad...it was bound to happen eventually I guess..."

"Still...this is gonna be even more awkward tomorrow. Anyway let's goto bed, all that kissing has worn me out."

Gaara giggled and Naruto took his hand and walked him to bed. They got in bed and snuggled up close to each other and fell asleep.

The next morning Matsuri was the first up. She had gotten pretty good at getting out from under the covers without taking them off of Kankuro and Temari even though she was in the middle. Still in her pajamas she went to make herself breakfast. She decided on an egg. The smell woke Naruto up. He stumbled into the kitchen in his boxers and a ratty t shirt. He was so excited about the eggs he forgot who was making them. He did see she was only making one egg. He got up next to her and grabbed two more, he liked them scrambled to he had to whisk them. Matsuri hadn't noticed he was there until he was grabbing eggs. She was a little startled but didn't show it too much, plus Naruto was still groggy so he wouldn't have noticed anyway. He was done with the whisking which he did with a fork added salt and put the cup they were in on the counter to wait for Matsuri to finish.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Sleep good?"

"Mhm."

"Anyone else up?"

"Not yet."

"Why are you up so early?"

"Just am."

"Oh...so uh...last night-"

"N-no..."

"What is it?"

"I just...I...it's still new to me..."

"Well I just wanted to apologize..."

"Why? It was really my fault..."

"No it wasn't you just wanted water. I mean I knew you weren't quite used to this and I still...did that...so I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. You should never have to apologize for a kiss."

"I like you Matsuri."

"I like you too, Naruto. Want me to cook your eggs?"

"That's OK."

"You sure? I've been known to cook them to perfection."

"I think I'll have to take you up on that."

"Alright. Where are the plates?"

"I got it."

Naruto handed Matsuri a plate for her fried egg. Once she'd done that she poured the scrambled eggs into the frying pan for Naruto.

"So um...are you OK with...everything?"

"...You mean you and Gaara sensei...yeah of course I am...it's what he wants."

"You're a really good student, and friend. Most people probably wouldn't be so understanding."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess people don't like when things are different."

"I like it. It spices things up. Eggs are done."

Matsuri shoveled Naruto's eggs onto the plate. Naruto ate them as fast as she cooked them while Matsuri ate her egg. Just as she had said they were perfect. Something that Naruto greatly congratulated her on. He was glad that he was finally bonding with her, even if it was over eggs. They kept up a comical conversation as they ate. Not long after Gaara woke up. They didn't know it though. Gaara found it weird that Naruto was up before him. He walked out of his room. He could see Matsuri and Naruto laughing and eating eggs. They hadn't seen him so he decided not to spoil the moment and went to lye down again and rest for a few more minutes.

Temari was waking up and so was Kankuro. She sat up and so did Kankuro, with their legs over the side of the bed. Kankuro put a t-shirt on and Temari put shorts and a t-shirt on. She remembered she was mad at Kankuro and decided against getting a pair of socks from Kankuro. She wasn't planning on talking to him but he spoke up while she was getting dressed.

"Look...I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you and Shikamaru...ya know...did it already I was just tired and I was jumping to conclusions...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too...I just don't want you thinking of me that way...it's weird not to mention the fact that I'd never do that."

"I know you wouldn't. I wasn't trying to say you would. Anyway we good?"

"We're good."

Temari and Kankuro hugged and walked out of their room. Temari got some cereal and so did Kankuro. They went to sit with Naruto and Matsuri who were still talking even though they'd finished. Gaara was up now too, all five eating breakfast together. After a while Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri had retired to the couch to watch the morning news. Gaara and Naruto were washing dishes.

"So Naruto...did you mean what you said last night?"

"Of course I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have said it."

"We're talking about the same thing right?"

"I hope so."

"Marriage right?"

"Oh thank God. Yes that's what I was talking about. Man, that could've been really awkward."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So how do we go about this?"

"First we should find out if we're allowed to."

"OK. I'll go get ready."

Gaara went to get ready. The phone rang and Naruto answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto. It's me."

"Hey Shika. What you need?"

Temari's ears perked up when she heard Naruto say Shikamaru.

"Nothing much. I was just checking in."

"I'll get her."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to talk to her right?"

"Thanks Naruto."

Naruto called Temari who came running. Naruto went to get dressed too.

"Hey Temari."

"Hi Shikamaru."

"So um I'm calling because I can't goto dinner tonight."

"...Oh...it's OK..."

"I'm not just canceling I have a mission. I should be back by like 11 at night. Unless you want to meet me then-"

"I can do 11."

"You sure?"

"As long as you want me to."

"Then I guess I'll meet you at the front gates tonight."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Temari got butterflies in her stomach every time she talked with Shikamaru and she loved it. She went and continued watching the news with Kankuro and Matsuri.

Naruto and Gaara left soon after for the Hokage's office. Naruto was getting nervous and Gaara could tell because they were holding hands. They finally made it to the stairs leading up the office. They climbed them and walked down the hall to the door. Naruto let go of Gaara's hand to open the door but he never reached for it again.

"Naruto. What do want?"

"Grandma Tsunade. I was wondering-"

"What!"

"Uh where can we get more info on marriage laws?"

"Why?"

"Gaara's got a friend...giving a report on marriage laws in different villages..."

"Weird. I guess you find that stuff in the archives. Not that you can go there."

"Why not?"

"You're not authorized."

"How do we become authorized?"

"First, no matter what you do Gaara can't. Second it'll take years so just take Shizune with you."

"OK. So why can't Gaara go?"

"He's not form here. It doesn't matter that we're on good terms with the Sand. Trust me it's the same over there too."

"...Fine. Thanks."

Shizune looked over to Tsunade to try and object but Tsunade wouldn't have it.

* * *

><p>Bottom note WHOOOOOOPPPPPPP I like these I think Ill start doing these Im down here now, oh funny thing to watch goto youtube and type in 'eddie izzard covered in bees' it's so funny he's a comedian and in this one hes talking about beekeeping if you like that one, my single reader (who is awesome!) i have plenty more to show you guys. Oh and like I said sorry I didn't make the proposal more romantic and all that but I don't really think it needed it just my opinion but I am the writer so sorry my awesome reader. BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	50. Those Damn Laws

RECAP: They is goin to the archive building I dont think I'll be switchin between situations in this one so no MEANWHILE i dont think oh btw I'm sorry i keep syaing its almost over but everytime I try and finish I realize ive left something undone and I dont like stories with loose ends left so I plan on tying them all up before I finish here. I plan on my next one being Sasori and Deidara so if you have suggestions on those two give em to me in this stories comments plz. Trust me that one will definitely be shorter considering I don't know much personality wise on the akatsuki. Anyway please keep reading.

Tsunade wasn't really interested in what Naruto was doing but she wanted him out of her face so she was sending Shizune to take them to the archive building. Shizune wasn't really objecting but they could tell she didn't want to go. She led them out of the office and they started toward the Konoh archives. Naruto and Gaara were a few steps behind her and whispering so she couldn't hear them.

"Why didn't you tell Lady Tsunade the truth?"

"I just...she'd make it a huge deal..."

"But...nevermind..."

"What?"

"It just seems like..you're ashamed of us, at least when it comes to Tsunade..."

"That's not it at all!"

"OK so hold my hand."

"My pleasure."

Shizune wasn't listening to them or watching so she didn't notice. Naruto and Gaara were holding hand like they always did. Naruto was a little nervous about what Shizune would do when she saw but he didn't want Gaara thinking he was ashamed of him, he was far from it. The only thing holding him back from telling Tsunade was the fact that she didn't even know he was gay. To go in there and tell her they wanted to get married might have been laying it on a tad thick. They had arrived at the archive building. Shizune started talking as she opened the doors, still not facing them.

"OK look Naruto, contrary to very popular belief I have an ass load of work to do so I'm not staying. I don't really expect you to make Gaara wait out here so, Gaara you'll have to wait in the sitting area but even that's really pushing it. Naruto I know it'd be tough but if Gaara reads anything you have to either send him to Tsunade and if he doesn't you have to kill him OK?"

"Lady-like as usual."

She turned around a little annoyed.

"GOT IT?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

Naruto forgot he was holding Gaara's hand until Shizune's eyes were quickly redirected to their hands. Naruto blushed and so did Shizune. She didn't say anything about it though and went back to the Hokage's office. Naruto and Gaara looked at each other.

"I wouldn't kill you."

"I'm glad."

"So how do we get you past all those books without seeing anything?"

"I won't look, and for added trust I'll close my eyes."

Naruto giggled and started guiding Gaara through the book shelves in the entry to the chairs towards the back.

"OK you sit and I'll go look around."

"I guess I'll be here."

"Be right back."

Naruto walked around for a while with Gaara occasionally looking over at him. After around 5 minutes Naruto came back over, empty handed.

"Find anything?"

"I have no idea where to look."

"Check under Konoha law."

"...Right. Be right back."

"Gaara giggled and Naruto continued searching. About five more minutes later he came back with a very thick book.

"Is that it?"

"Yep, Konoha basic law. I'd ask you to help but you can't so I'll read aloud."

"OK."

"Table of Contents: Criminal, Copyright, Immigration, Fraud, Insurance, International, Malpractice-"

"Naruto. Don't read the whole book. Does the contents say 'Common Law' anywhere?"

"Yeah, it's only a few of the whole book though."

"OK, that's where it should be."

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"A loophole."

"I thought we were looking for a law saying we can."

"Well think about it, how many other gay people do you know in Konoha, not many, so I doubt that they've made some kind of amendment saying that it's OK, but if they never actual say the marriages performed here must be between a man and a woman. In that case there's no need for an amendment."

"OK. We have common law...here it is, marriage. OK. Rules, if a minister is present, said minister must have the legal title of minister or ordination given within a 10 year period."

"That's not really about us yet."

"OK next. Both parties must be a mutual consent to the relationship constituting in marriage. That's not a problem for us...right?"

"Course not. Keep going."

"Both parties must be of legal age to enter into marriage or have parental consent of the marriage...we'll worry about that later."

"..."

"Both parties must be otherwise qualified to enter into marriage."

"What does that mean?"

"It goes on to say 'Both parties must meet certain requirements including being unmarried, of sound mind, and not sentenced to or currently serving a term of life in prison."

"Is that it?"

"No there's a small paragraph, 'Both husband or wife are able to nullify married under the following circumstances: Insanity precluding the ability to consent, Not intending-when marrying-to be faithful to the husband or wife, husband or wife being decieved by the other to obtain marital consent, the abuduction of either spouse-which constitutes as an impediment, husband or wife killed by the other in order to be free to marry, husband or wife having committed adultery, husband or wife were/was under the influence of alcohol or drugs at the time or marriage.' it keeps going and tells you how to get around the annulment of the marriage with very little money loss."

"Naruto...what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"That whole paragraph referred to husband and wife over and over again."

"We should goto the Hokage...maybe this stuff is out dated..."

"Alright."

Naruto put the book up and went to get Gaara. He was standing and pacing a little by the chairs. Naruto looked at him and he was tearing up a little. Naruto took both of his hands in both of his own, and put his forehead against Gaara's.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine."

Naruto kissed him lovingly and they made their way out of the archive building. Still holding hands they walked over to the Hokage's office. Naruto could feel Gaara's hand getting clammy and tighter around his own. They got to the top of the stairs They started walking down the hallway. About halfway Naruto stopped and turned to Gaara, his eyes were still misty.

"Gaara, don't worry."

He let his tears leave his eyes.

"But what if she say we can't. What if she personally won't let it happen. What if we can't get married in the Sand either. What if somebody seperates us because I'm from the Sand and we never see each other again."

Gaara was sobbing now. Something Naruto had never seen before. He pulled him into a tight hug and felt Gaara's tears soak into his shirt. He'd never seen Gaara get so emotional. Gaara was holding on to him tightly and Naruto was rubbing his back to try and calm him and his breathing. He started talking in his ear.

"Shh. Shh. Eveything's gonna be alright. Don't worry. No matter what happens I will never let them take you back to the Sand without me. I love you Gaara, I always will. Even if we can't get married in either of our lands it'll be OK. We'll find a way."

"Thank *sob* you Naruto *sob*."

Naruto let go of Gaara and took his hand and kissed him. Gaara's eyes were red and his cheeks still had tears on them. Naruto wiped them off and kissed his forehead.

"Let's go in."

"...OK."

"Don't worry. I'll do most of the talking, she'll never know you were crying."

"Ha, you read my mind."

They walked up to the door, Naruto didn't let go of Gaara's hand to open the door this time. He walked in, Shizune wasn't there this time, she actually did have work to do. Naruto thought all she did was stand next to Tsunade. He continued to Tsunade's desk, still holding Gaara's hand.

"Grandma Tsunade."

"Good Lord. What is it Naruto!"

"Don't get snippy. Me and Gaara were wondering if it is in fact legal to have a same-sex marriage here."

"Why do you ask, that project for Gaara's friend?"

"No actually, me and Gaara were wondering."

She looked at their hands and then back to Naruto. He knew she understood. She reacted the very oposite way Gaara expected, she understood without saying anything or asking penetrating questions, she just...understood.

"I see. Well as far as I've read into those laws when I became Hokage, the only part stating that the marriages performed here are a 'union between a man and a women' would be the nullification regulations and all that jazz, something I find very ironic. Anyway the actual laws for the actual marriage ceremony never state anything about man or women it just says things like 'the spouses' or 'both parties'. So technically, yes you could get married."

"That's great!"

"Well I'm glad you're so excited about getting married but you do have to meet all the requirements. On top of that none of the nullification process will not apply to you two, but as far as I can see that's not a problem."

"So we have to meet all of the requirements?"

"Yep. You want to get married right?"

"Oh."

"The only one I see a problem with is the 'legal age' part. Neither of you are now, but with parental consent you can but as we all know only Gaara can use that. So Naruto I guess someone will have to make themselves your legal guardian."

"Would you do it?"

"I'd love to. That doesn't mean I want to take care of you. This is pure legality, I just need to file some paperwork."

"Thanks Grandma Tsunade."

"My pleasure. Now get out of my office, I have work to do."

Naruto laughed and he and Gaara left. Once they were out in the hall Gaara took Naruto by surprise and gave him a huge hug, as his eyes filled with tears of joy. Naruto gladly accepted the hug and he too had tears of joy in his eyes.

"Naruto, I love you."

"I love you too, Gaara."

Gaara took Naruto's hand and they walked out of the Hokage's office. They decided to goto Ichiraku's for some lunch. Naruto and Gaara started talking on the way over.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"Think about Gaara. If you hadn't kissed me on that teacup ride...we wouldn't be together right now."

"Thank goodness I did then."

"I'm going to be eternally grateful to you for doing that. I love you."

Naruto turned his head and kissed him. Gaara thought that kissing in public was very out of character but it meant that Naruto was becoming more secure about other people's thoughts on their relationship, that made him happy, he knew it was harder for Naruto to do that because he knew everyone in town unlike Gaara. He liked being able to hold Naruto's hand, hug and kiss him without worrying if someone was looking at them funny. Gaara kissed him back, over and over again. Then they continued to Ichiraku's. They had their lunch then went back home. Everyone was right where they'd left them.

The four of them spent the rest of the day finding things to do around town and keeping busy. When it was about 10 at night everyone started getting ready for bed. Kankuro said goodnight first, Matsuri came after him and gave Gaara and Naruto hugs goodnight. Naruto and Gaara said they were going to bed soon after Matsuri had. Temari was still up, she'd planned it that way.

* * *

><p>LOOK BOTTOM NOTE: Hello sorry but when I first upload these I keep forgetting that it's gonna be a huge friggin' block of english being shoved down your throat sorry about that. BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	51. Nothing's Gonna Happen

RECAP: They find out they can get married and what not.

Temari was the last one up after everyone had gone to bed. She'd planned it that way, it was 10:50, only ten more minutes until she was supposed to meet Shikamaru. She snuck out of the apartment and went to the front gates. A few minutes later Ino, Choji, Asuma and Shikamaru were visible on the horizon. Temari started waving like and idiot then stopped herself. Shikamaru waved right back and she saw him pick up speed. He was right in front of her in no time, he was also way ahead of the others. He greeted her with a passionate kiss that made Temari's heart race as she kissed him back.

"H-hi."

"Hi. How was your mission."

"Fine, sadly we were assigned a D-rank so I'm not even tired."

"A D-rank is nothing to be ashamed of, someone's gotta do it."

"Ha, wanna get something to eat?"

"I don't think anything's open."

"Your probably right. It sounds weird to suggest it, and I swear I don't mean anything by this, but I can make us something at my house."

"You sure?"

"Where else would we eat? Your place is off limits. Why not mine?"

"...Alright then let's go."

They were of before the rest of the team even caught up with them.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara climbed into bed together, cuddled up right next to each other. Naruto started running his hands over Gaara's body. Gaara was liking it. Naruto started kissing his neck and Gaara giggled a little.

"Naruto, stop. We have people here."

"They're not in the same room as us. Come on, it's been a while."

"It's been like four days."

"And I'm dying. You know you want to. I swear I'll be quiet."

Naruto kept kissing Gaara's neck until he got the moan of approval he was waiting for. Naruto pulled his shirt off then got on top of Gaara and started kissing his neck some more. Gaara was doing his best to be quiet. Naruto took off Gaara's shirt and moved down. Licking him and running his hands all over him. Naruto moved down to his stomach, then lower.

He undid Gaara's pants and pulled them down. He started rubbing Gaara's member through his boxers, making Gaara moan very audibly but Naruto didn't stop. He pulled down Gaara's boxers and his length sprang up. Naruto started licking him making Gaara moan again. He teased him for a while before taking his full length into his mouth. He started bobbing up and down and Gaara was in heaven. He put his hand on the back of Naruto's head until he had reached climax. Naruto swallowed and looked up at Gaara who smiled at him.

"Your turn."

MEANWHILE

Shikamaru and Temari were walking hand in hand over to his house.

"You know, this is going to be just as if we were eating at a restaurant, OK?"

"I know, trust me."

"So which is your house?"

"That one."

They walked up to his house. Shikamaru went into the kitchen and whipped them up some instant ramen. They sat down on the couch and ate it while they watched the infomercials selling ridiculous items. They were both having a lot of fun. Once the ramen was no more they muted the TV and started talking. Shikamaru had his arm around her.

"You know I go back pretty soon."

"Is that so..."

"Yeah...I wish I could stay longer."

"I do too. Why don't you just live here like Gaara?"

"You don't understand. It's not that I don't want to but if I were to live here Kankuro would be the only one still in the Sand. I couldn't do that to him, no matter how much I want to stay here."

"Well...it's not like I can't at least visit you over there."

"Really?"

"Really. Unless you don't want me to."

"Of course I do."

Temari got out from under Shikamaru's arm and kissed him. He kissed back, over and over and over again. After a lot of kissing they managed to climb off each other.

"I'm pretty tired..."

"Me too."

"You can stay here if you want...I mean it's pretty late out and you have to go through some bad neighborhoods to get to Naruto's."

"Thanks. Where do I sleep then?"

"Well I don't have a guest bed...so the couch?"

"The couch? What about your bed?"

"I have a king sized bed but I figured you'd assume I was just trying to sleep with you."

"That sounds like something I'd think, but I wouldn't let you and I want to sleep in a real bed."

"It's not like I was gonna try anything."

"I didn't say you were. Let's go."

Shikamaru led her to his bedroom. He went to get extra pillows while she stripped to her underwear again seeing as. like the night before, she had no pajamas. She was putting her clothes out of the way when Shikamaru came back with pillows. When he saw her he turned bright red.

"T-temari, why are you in your underwear?"

"I didn't want to sleep in my clothes, duh."

"I'll get you a shirt of mine or something."

"OK."

Shikamaru came back with a pajama shirt of his and tossed it to her while he went to get a glass of water.

"Thanks."

Temari tried putting it on but Shikamaru's shirt was clearly meant for a man. She couldn't get it on over her chest. Shikamaru came in and saw Temari struggling with his shirt and blushed again.

"You know you're making it really hard not to try something."

"Very funny. Anyway do you have a bigger shirt?"

"Sorry but I don't..."

"It's OK."

Temari jumped into his bed and got under the covers. Shikamaru got in next to her making sure to keep his distance, Temari wasn't really too worried about it so she took up all the room she needed. Temari was asleep fast but Shikmaru stayed up a little longer to watch her sleep. She looked beautiful. He too fell asleep after some time.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara were still going at it and still doing their best to be quiet. Unfortunately the little bit of noise they thought they had made wasn't as quiet as they had perviously thought. It had woken up Matsuri and Kankuro but neither of them acknowledged it. After a while of hearing Gaara's moans Matsuri rolled over and noticed Temari was gone. She turned over to wake Kankuro up and found out he wasn't asleep, when she touched his shoulder he immediately sat up and made Matsuri jump.

"Are they keeping you up too?"

Matsuri turned bright red but Kankuro couldn't see.

"...Did Temari say she was going somewhere?"

"What?"

"She's not here."

"Oh. What do ya know. I heard Shikamaru's mission was coming back pretty late. She'll be back soon."

"OK. Just wondering."

"Wait. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing. They stopped. Thank God!"

"Mhm..."

They thought their suffering was over when Gaara's moans had stopped but were soon thrown back into the awkward when they heard Naruto's moans start.

"Seriously! Come on! They know we're here."

"..."

"Aren't they keeping you up?"

"I guess..."

"Man don't they know how awkward this is. I mean his student and brother are right here."

Matsuri was a little upset seeing as, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake her feelings for Gaara. Kankuro was also bright red at this point. He laid down on his back again on his side of the bed. Matsuri laid on her back in the middle. Both trying to fall back asleep.

"Hey Matsuri?"

"Yeah?"

"...Are you OK with Gaara...?"

"Like him and Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I'm OK."

"So you aren't like mad at Naruto?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Because you've had a crush on Gaara for a while."

"WHAT?"

"Oh yeah, me and Temari kinda of knew about that..."

"Oh my God!"

"Don't get all embarrassed."

"Hard not to."

Kankuro laughed a little and put his arm around Matsuri. She'd always thought of him like a brother.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I was just making sure you weren't mad at Naruto for-Oh thank God they stopped-

anyway I was just making sure you weren't mad at Naruto for being with Gaara."

"It's really none of my business. It's what Gaara-sensei wants."

"But what about you?"

"What about me? This whole thing doesn't concern me."

"So you have no feelings for Gaara anymore?"

"...No..."

"Come on, you can tell me. I promise I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"Then why does it matter?"

"Well played. If you don't wanna tell me I can't make you. Goodnight Matsuri."

"Goodnight Kankuro."

Kankuro rolled onto his side and Matsuri rolled onto hers. Naruto and Gaara were asleep by now too, they hadn't bothered putting their clothes back on.

THE NEXT CHAPTER STARTS WITH THE NEXT MORNING MMKAY?

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Hello OK so I really just put Matsuri in so Naruto could get used to dealing with people younger than him, I could've easily just said he was good with kids but in the episode's I've seen he's never dealt with a younger girl and that's what Matsuri is so there. BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	52. Back to the Sand

RECAP: Temari stay out too late and decide to stay with Shikamaru and Kankuro and Matsur talk and sturf. oh and you guys I have a feeling someones gonna try and get me for this but I said the only SHOWER was off of Gaara and Naruto's room not the only bathroom mmkay?

Temari woke up. She looked around the room confused as to how she got there. She looked across the room and saw her clothes. Then she looked down at herself and saw she was only in her underwear. She realized she wasn't anywhere in Naruto's apartment. Just as she came to that realization she noticed someone's arm around her. Shikamaru was waking up.

"Morning."

"Morni-wait-SHIKAMARU?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"HOLY SHIT! D-Did we?"

"No, don't freak out, I'm pretty sure if we had you'd remember it well. It was too late for you to go out alone so you just stayed here."

"Oh. Oh yeah, ha sorry."

"It's OK. Wait. Would it really have been such a tradgedy to sleep with me?"

"That's not what I meant. I've just been making a point to Kankuro and Gaara that I wouldn't."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting home, ya know before they wake up?"

"Oh, you're right."

Temari jumped out of the bed and put her clothes back on. Shikamaru was still drowsy but he got up and out fo bed. Temari was getting ready to leave.

"Bye"

"Bye Temari."

She gave him a hug goodbye and started to walk away. He still had a hand on her arm.

"I gotta go."

"I just figured I'd get more than a goodbye hug."

Temari giggled and kissed him goodbye. She left reluctantly and started for Naruto's house. She started stresing out about what they would say when she got home. She was sincerily hoping they would believe here but she knew that was very unlikely. She got to Naruto's place fairly soon. She went through the door and saw Kankuro and Matsuri watching TV.

"Where have you been?"

"I went to meet Shikamaru and we ate at his house. By the time we were done it was too late to be walking home so I slept there."

"Already, eh? I believe you've proven me right."

"NO! Nothing happened! Why can't you believe me?"

"It was just a joke."

"Whatever. Hey where are Gaara and Naruto?"

"Still asleep."

"Still? It's almost noon."

"Well they had a big night."

"...ew..."

"Yeah, and apparently the walls here are paper thin. I'm scarred for life Temari, scarred. By the way Matsuri, Temari, we never speak of this ever again. No matter what."

"I am terribly sorry you had to suffer through that...ew..."

"Yeah."

Matsuri had gotten up half way through this conversation. Temari waited until she was gone to ask about it.

"Was it that bad? Matsuri seems pretty embarrassed by the whole thing."

"Well it was extremely awful, I mean we could hear everything...everything. It was horrifying to say the least. I really don't think we'll be able to look at them again. Anyway I'm pretty sure Matsuri still has kind of a crush on Gaara. Hearing all of that...ALL of it...I think she's just been giving a much deeper mental scar."

"Wow...that's gross."

"Yup. Anyway we're supposed to be leaving today so get packin'."

"WHAT!"

"What? It's been three days."

"N-No it hasn't."

"Uh yeah, it has. Geez you're losing it Temari. We have to be on the road by say 4 so get movin'."

"I'll be right back."

Temari left Naruto's apartment, running to Shikamaru's house. She made it there in only a few minutes. She knocked on the door and caught her breath.

"Oh hey. Did you leave something?"

"I have to leave at 4, today."

"Oh...that sucks."

Temari still trying to catch her breath kissed Shikamaru. He was enjoying it, although he felt it was kind of overwhelming. She led him inside and shut the door behind her. He didn't think much of it until she pushed her tongue into his mouth, at that point he broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"A little extreme don't you think."

"But I'm leaving later. I probably won't be back for a while."

"I can wait. And it won't be that long before you come back, Gaara lives here now."

"B-but...I don't think I can keep up a relationship from so far away."

"So what exactly did you come here to do?"

"Finish things up."

"So you were going to 'finish things up' then just go back to the Sand like nothing happened?"

"...basically..."

"Are you saying you don't wanna see me anymore? Cause I'd much rather you just tell me that instead of sleeping with me to 'get it over with'."

"No that's not it...I do want to be with you still but I live so far away...I think that kinda of forgetting about this in a way is the only thing we can do..."

"Are you serious? You're not even willing to try?"

"Shikamaru, I can't just up and leave the Sand to come visit, and I don't expect you to do that for me either. The thing is I'm not good at regular relationships, I must be complete crap at long-distance relationships and I'm sorry."

"So that's it! This is ridiculous, Temari. You know that right? I get that maybe you don't want to come and visit all the time, but I can visit you too. It doesn't matter whether or not you're 'good at relationships', I lo-really like you. I really don't want this to just be done, just like that."

"I'm sorry, Shika."

"You should be! I can't even-"

Temari's was looking down, she didn't want to meet his eyes. Shikamaru sounded furious but he was just frustrated, had she looked up she would've seen his eyes filled with tears. All she could see right now were his clenched fists.

"Shika I'm sorry."

"No! I'm sorry, sorry I ever took on that date."

"S-shikamaru!"

"Just leave!"

Temari stormed out, starting to cry. Once she had gone Shikamaru was pretty close to bawling. He had sat down, put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. Temari was back at Naruto's in no time. She didn't want to go in so she put her back against the wall next to the door and slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting. She started crying harder but not hard enough for her breathing to be affected, even a small amount of tears was very rare for her.

MEANWHILE

Kankuro wasn't sure where Temari had gone but he didn't really care at this point, he had to pack. He went into the room with Matsuri and they both started packing their things. Naruto and Gaara woke up, Naruto before Gaara. Their arms around each other, naked.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"What time is it?"

"A little after noon."

"Wow. I've never slept so late."

"I have, lots of times. You should do it more often, it's fun."

"We should get up, though."

Gaara pulled the covers off of himself, noticed he was naked and pulled them back on. Naruto laughed a little and stood up to get dressed. Gaara was eyeing him as Naruto walked across the room. Naruto noticed and smiled at him. He got dressed and tossed Gaara some boxers. Gaara put them on fast and proceeded to finish getting dressed. The two walked out of their room and into the hallway where Matsuri and Kankuro were moving bags out of the room. Matsuri saw them, although she didn't turn a lovely shade of crimson until she met Gaara's eyes, the cherry on top being her averting her eyes from Gaara's to Naruto's. She picked up speed and moved the bags to the front door. Kankuro was right behind her, hoping he wouldn't ever have to look at them again.

"OK. Matsuri could you get the last few bags. I'm gonna go and see if Temari's anywhere near."

"Are you seriously suggesting I go back over there?"

"Please Matsuri. I'll make it up to you I swear. You can maneauver around them without getting into a conversation."

"...Fine but you owe me. ALOT."

"I know. I'll make it up to you I swear."

Matsuri put her head down and ran into the guest room. Kankuro, relieved, went outside to look around for Temari. He didn't have to look far. She looked up at him and quickly looked away, no one was ever supposed to see her cry. Kankuro sat down next to her and put his arm around her. That simple gesture made Temari start sobbing.

"Temari what's wrong?"

"...Nothing...I just didn't know we were leaving today..."

"Is it that big of a deal?"

"Yes*sob*..."

"Why's that?"

"It doesn't matter anymore...I sorted it all out...why don't we get going early..."

"Temari what happened. Where did you just go?"

It was getting harder for her to talk, seeing as she wasn't used to crying she hadn't had any practice talking and and crying. Kankuro knew that. He still had his arm around her, Temari put her head on his shoulder. Kankuro wasn't used to her being so vulnerable so he wasn't going to try and forced anything out of her. He kept his arm around her and she kept crying. After a while the tears stopped. She picked her head up off of Kankuro's shoulder. She kept looking down. Kankuro brushed the hair out of her face, making her look up at him. When she did he just smiled at her. Temari hugged him tightly, it was her way of expressing her gratitude. He hugged her back and helped her up.

"You ready to go inside?"

"Yeah I think so...thanks..."

"What are brothers for?"

Temari smiled and they went inside. He walked her past Naruto and Gaara and into the guest bathroom. He knew Temari would want to compose herself before seeing anyone else. She calmed the puffyness in her eyes and walked into the guest room to pack. Kankuro made the mistake of walking into the living room, Naruto and Gaara were in the kitchen, the kitchen with a clear view into the living room. Gaara said good morning, Kankuro didn't respond and sat on the couch. Gaara looked at Naruto and called Kankuro over. He reluctantly came over and kept his head down. He did his best to have a normal conversation, neither of them noticed anything was wrong even though it was a very horrifying experience for him.

Later that day the three of them were packed up an ready to go at the gates. Naruto and Gaara hadn't told them about the engagement yet, they'd just told Matsuri they were gay, marriage might be too much to handle at the time. They were leaving for the Sand, Temari was constantly looking over her shoulder for Shikamaru, hoping he'd be there. She thought about it and realized she'd made it incredibly clear that she couldn't be with him, no matter how much she wanted to. She figured not seeing him was for the best. They left.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: So yeah probably no what you wanted in relation to Shika and Temari but I'll fix it but I wasn't just gonna ignore the fact that they live in different villages although I did kind of do that with Gaara and Naruto but he's the youngest and he's not responsible for anything anyway BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	53. Drunken Mistakes

RECAP: Gaaras family leaves and what not,

Naruto and Gaara were walking back to their apartment from sending of Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri when they ran into Sakura and Sasuke, out buying groceries. Sakura saw them and ran up to say hi.

"HEY! Where have you guys been?"

"The family was over."

Naruto leaned over to give Sakura a hug, he could feel the swell in her belly and it made him smile. Still in the hug he met Sasuke's eyes and they smiled at each other. They talked for a while then went to their respective houses. Naruto took Gaara's hand and started talking.

"Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course. Why do ask?"

"Just making sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Naruto turned to kiss Gaara. They kept walking an eventually ran into Shikamaru. Naruto ran up to him.

"Hey! Where're you goin'?"

"Uh-the bar."

"It's only 4:30 though."

"Oh...well it's almost 5."

"...Anyway I hear you and Temari are quite the pair."

"...No...whoever told you heard wrong."

"I heard it from Temari. Did something happen?"

"Nothing much...I thought it was going great...she said she couldn't deal with a long distance relationship."

"Oh...I'm sorry. She's coming back in like a week or so. You can sort this out then-"

"There's nothing to sort out! She doesn't want to see me anymore!"

"Don't yell at me! From the way she talked about you I'm positive she doesn't mean that...there has to be another reason."

Naruto turned to Gaara who seemed very lost. Naruto wasn't even sure he knew about her and Shikamaru as in depth as the rest of them. He turned his focus back to Shikamaru.

"Naruto...you didn't hear the way she told me. It's different."

"Not it's not! You'll see. In one week you'll see."

"Whatever. Even if this was fixable, I don't need you to fix it for me."

Shikamaru walked off. Naruto was so flustered. He could fix this, he could. He turned to Gaara, Gaara noticed Naruto was tearing up, he figured it was from the frustration. Naruto hoped Gaara thought he was tearing up out of frustration, what Shikamaru had said hurt. Normally it wouldn't have made him this upset but anything coming from Shikamaru carried a lot of weight with everyone in the village. Gaara hugged Naruto tightly and put one hand on the back of his head. Naruto wasn't crying his eyes were just tearing up. Gaara was trying to calm him down and it was working. Naruto pulled off of him.

"You OK?"

"Yeah...sorry I just...this can be sorted out...it should be, they both love each other."

"That might be a little strong. I mean they've been on two dates. To say they're in love is a little-"

"Gaara, if they aren't now they will be soon."

"You never know."

"Think of it this way, would you rather have Temari fall in love with someone like Shikamaru or someone like-well really Shikamaru is the epitome of 'good guy'."

"But I'm just saying she's a little young for all that-"

"You know she's your older sister right? I mean you're much younger and you and I are in love. Why wouldn't she be?"

"She's my sister. It's weird."

"You're so cute. Let's go home. I'm pretty tired."

Naruto kissed Gaara and they walked home.

MEANWHILE

Shikamaru was on his way to the bar. He was mulling over what Temari had said to him, hoping Naruto was right about her still wanting to be with him. His mind drifted and he got to the bar much faster than he thought. He walked in and sat down on a stool. Not long after Ino came in and sat next to him.

"Hey."

"Oh Ino, what are you doin' here?"

"Same as you."

Ino ordered herself a pretty strong drink and some other concoction for Shikamaru who had no idea what it was, he just knew it was strong.

"So why are you here?"

"Temari left."

"But she's coming back in like a week right? That's what Lady Tsunade said."

"It doesn't matter. She said she didn't want to see me anymore. She doesn't want anything long distant."

"Oh...I'm sorry...I of all people know about rejection so I know you'll get over it."

"So why are you here Ino?"

"Just having a drink. Is that a crime?"

"No, I was just wondering if this is how you deal with your rejection."

"Wow. That was uncalled for."

"I know...she didn't even want to try and make it work."

"Did you ever think she's thinking of where this'll end up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's the oldest, she has to look out for her little brothers. Unless Kankuro moves here she really can't leave the Sand. She just can't. I think she thinks you wouldn't want to move to the Sand. Hence the 'no long-distance' thing."

"Why would she assume that. And Kankuro and Gaara can take care of themselves."

Ino muttered something under her breath and rolled her eyes at Shikamaru.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You said something."

"...I just think you're being a little selfish. I mean she gave you up because she knows you can't go with her but she has to go. She broke it off because even if you could handle long distance, someone is going to have to switch villages and it can't be her or you. I'm almost positive breaking it off with you was the last thing she wanted to do. So quit acting like such a baby."

Ino ordered herself her third drink, Shikamaru was still working on his second.

"So what now?"

"Talk to her next week. Figure something out. Not just what your heart wants or what makes your soul happy and all that crap, do what's best for everyone."

"Ino...I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"It just seems like, well I don't really know how to say it but, it seems like your love life...sucks..."

"I know. Eh, what time is it?"

"6."

"OH! Is so early."

"Ino?"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. This stuff hids me like a ton a bricks."

Shikamaru took a huge gulp of his own drink, emptying it, and ordered another. Shikamaru could feel himself getting drunk, although Ino's drink was much stronger than his she was less drunk than him. The two of them kept drinking like this for a few more hours until they were both unable to walk straight and laughing at everything.

"Sika I godda go home."

"I'll wog you."

They left the bar using eachother to steady themselves. It took them a while to find it. They walked up to the door and Ino fumbled around looking for the spare. Shikamaru laughed and helped her look. He found it a few minutes later. Shikamaru and Ino were cracking up as they tried to unlock the door. When he finally did he fell nto Ino's apartment floor and laughed at himself some more. Ino tried to walk in but tripped on Shikamaru and fell too, leaving the door wide open.

"You tipped me."

"No. Your door tid it, ha."

"Ba ha ha. You're fuddy."

"Ha ha."

Ino's head started to clear, she seemed to have grown a very good immunity to all of those drinks, the drunken high would only last her as long as she kept drinking. Shikamaru however was still incredible drunk. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows but failed miserably and laughed at himself. Ino was laughing at him too. She was also watching the way the moonlight hit him. She then recognized what she was thinking and tried to force it out of her head, but she couldn't stop staring. Shikamaru started saying something he thought was hilarious, Ino ignored it. She leaned over and kissed him, he tasted very strongly of whatever he'd been drinking. He was drunk enough that he only registered Ino's blond hair and assumed it was Temari, and kissed her back. After a while Shikamaru's memory started working again and he realized who he was kissing and immediately stopped. He looked at Ino, almost to make sure it was her. He sat up, a little too fast making his head hurt. Ino was hoping this wouldn't happen but wasn't surprised that it had. She sat up next to him.

"Shika?"

"I-Ino?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Did I just kiss you? Where's Temari?"

"Uh...in the sand...I kissed you...not her..."

"What? B-but you're not even drunk!"

She started running her hand across his shoulders. Shikamaru was completely sober by now, mainly because of everything that was happening, otherwise he'd still be very much drunk.

"Shika...I thought this was OK."

Shikamaru jerked himself away from Ino's hand.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"

"B-because Temari-"

"Weren't you the one who said she still wants to be with me?"

"But she can't! I also said that, looks like you conveniently forgot that part."

"Ino..."

"What?"

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"The fact that, even though you're not drunk, you wanted to kiss me."

"Nothing! You are so conceited! Not everyone is in love with you."

"Then what was that about?"

"It really doesn't matter who it is, this time it just happened to be you."

"So you go home with random guys you meet at the bar?"

"I do not! It never goes beyond a kiss, and they never come back here..."

Shikamaru stood up as dramatically as he could, his mind was clear but his body was acting like he was drunk. Ino held out her hand to be helped up but he ignored it.

"Shika I-"

"Just shut up! I-I can't believe you Ino. You're pathetic!"

"Shika..."

"God, I mean it's one thing to kiss me, not saying that kissing me was minor, I'm gonna be pissed about that for a while, but it's another thing to go around making out with strangers you meet at the bar. And judging by how much you drink, I'm sure that it's gone way beyond a kiss before, maybe without you knowing it."

Ino stood up a little behind Shikamaru who was facing the gaping door. She was basically yelling to the back of his head but she didn't care.

"Damn it Shikamaru! Why are you always the victim? Listen to yourself talk about my awful life. You haven't even thought about why I do it, all you care about is the fact that I kissed you and that could get back to Temari-"

Shikamaru turned his head to her, it scared her and made her stop her yelling.

"It's not going to get back to Temari right?"

Ino started crying a little out of frustration, she couldn't get through to Shikamaru.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not always about you Shikamaru!"

"Well I can't be sure but I'm pretty sure you kissed ME! I think that's about me isn't Ino!"

"Shika...just listen, I don't just go out and drink for no reason. No one does. You didn't. I go out almost every night."

"It's because of Sasuke. I know."

"Partially. The thing is I only ever had a crush on Sasuke, but the guy I love-"

"It's not me."

"Yes it is."

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW INO?"

"I WANTED YOU TO HEAR IT."

"TO BE A BITCH? YOU KNOW I LOVE TEMARI."

"Shika...leave..."

"This better not get back to Temari."

Shikamaru was walking down Ino's walkway to the street, Ino was trying to find something to say.

"MAYBE IT WILL YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!"

"WHORE!"

Ino slammed the door and sobbed, she went to the kitchen and made herself a few drinks. Not too long after she vomited her guts out and went to bed. Shikamaru wasn't drunk anymore, it was pretty late and he was walking back to his house. He was still very mad at Ino but he wished he hadn't called her names. He made it to his house a few minutes later and went to bed as soon as he got there. His head was throbbing and his mind was racing but he forced himself to sleep.

THE NEXT CHAPTER MARKS THE NEXT DAY

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Hello, I have really not much to say on this chapter but ya know I had to deal with Ino some how she can't just be there for a chapter or two and never come up again I mean she didn't leave happy so I can't just forget about her yet BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	54. Mood Swings

BTW: Yeah...nothing much to say.

RECAP: Shikamaru and Ino fight.

Shikamaru woke up with an awful headache, and a heavy feeling of guilt. He got up and composed himself and started walking to Ino's. When he got there it was about noon, he'd left at 10 but had taken the long way along with stopping for ramen. He knocked on her door, no answer, she must be asleep. After a little bit he came back and knocked again. He heard shuffling across the floor and the door opened. It was Ino, looking disheveled, eyes swollen. She smelled of booze but it was faint due to the cigarette she was smoking. Shikamaru was more than shocked at her state. He took the cigarette out of her mouth and put it out with his foot.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Asuma left some behind a few days back."

"Why are you smoking them?"

"He left them at the training grounds. he obviously doesn't want 'em."

Ino turned around and walked further into her house and grabbed a drink. Shikamaru followed her and grabbed the drink out of her hand, went to the kitchen and poured it down the sink.

"Look Ino, I'm really sorry for what I said. Really sorry."

"For what calling me a bitch and a whore? Why would you be sorry for that?"

Shikamaru usually found her sarcasm laughable but it had never been directed at him.

"I'm really sorry. I just really miss Temari and...when we kissed...I thought you were her...and I can't stop thinking about her."

"Do you remember what I told you last night?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry I don't feel the same. I won't say something trite like 'you'll meet the right guy' and 'everything'll be OK' even though that's what's going to happen. I'm sorry I was such an ass about it, I really am."

Shikamaru went over and hugged Ino. She smelled like and alcoholic cigarette, it made him gag a little bit. Ino didn't hug back.

"I guess I'm sorry too..."

"You don't need to be. I was the jerk."

"But I made this whole mess, I was barely drunk too."

"It's over, in the past. Friends?"

"OK."

Shikamaru finally let go of Ino and smiled at her. He left not long after. Ino wasn't really upset with him, she was really upset with herself, she liked Shikamaru but she knew how he felt about Temari. Why had she been so stupid, she ruined what they had.

Shikamaru was walking home when he ran into Naruto. He waved to him, Naruto didn't wave back, they had made eye contact but Naruto didn't care. They passed each other and Naruto bumped into him. Shikamaru turned around and grabbed Naruto's shoulder and turned him around.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's your problem, you arrogant jerk!"

"Hey let's not get into name calling OK? Why are you mad at me?"

"Drop dead!"

Naruto walked off, Gaara had stayed back a little when he saw Shikamaru coming towards them. He stopped to talk to Shikamaru.

"What's his deal?"

"He's just a little mad at you is all."

"Why?"

"What you said yesterday."

"What did I say?"

"Well, you and I of all people both know Naruto lives to be needed. You told him you didn't need...I mean I know it's not really his business but...it was really more of how you phrased it."

"I get it. I didn't think he was so sensitive."

"That's the last thing he'd want you thinking about him. As far as you know he's tough and pissed off."

"OK."

Gaara left and caught up with Naruto. Shikamaru watched him run up to the angered and tensed up Naruto, as soon as Gaara wrapped himself around Naruto's arm the anger melted and he kissed Gaara's forehead. That's what he wanted being with Temari to be like-easy. He finished walking home. When he got there he called the operator and found Temari's number. He called it once, no answer, he figured they weren't back yet so he gave up for now.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara were walking home, Gaara was holding Naruto's hand.

"You know I'll always love you and need you."

"You don't need to make me feel better. I'm over it..."

"Naruto no you're not. Shikamaru didn't mean he doesn't need you. It's just this one thing that he wants to handle on his own."

"...I know."

"That doesn't mean you're not needed. I need you."

"I need you too."

They kept walking for a little longer until they made it home. When they did the phone rang and Naruto went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Naruto! It's Sakura, you have to come over right now!"

"Why?"

"It's an emergency!"

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He went to get groceries."

"What's the emergency?"

She'd hung up. Naruto started panicking then realized nothing bad could've happened, at least nothing severe. And she wasn't going into labor, at least not for a while. Naruto told Gaara he'd be right back and went over to Sasuke's. He knocked on the door and Sakura answered. She was hysterical.

"Thank God you're here!"

"What's going on?"

"Naruto...I'm...I'm...fat!"

"You called me over here because you think you're fat?"

"I know right. I'm so fat, Sasuke hates it."

"Uh, Sakura, first, there's a difference between fat and pregnant. Second, I was supposed to be meeting Gaara for lunch so I'm gonna go."

"But I'm so fat!"

"Sakura, why are you acting so weird?"

"I am not."

Sasuke came home and sighed when he saw Naruto trying to talk to Sakura. Naruto went to help him with the grocery bags in the kitchen.

"What's going on with Sakura?"

"I have no idea. At first I thought it was mood swings but it's a little different. I think some how she has combined a panic attack with a mood swing and this mixture happens as often as mood swings usually do. And I was freaked out so I took her to the doctor and they said the panicking messes with her heart rate which isn't good for the baby so now she needs to take these mood regulators, which I can't get for two more days."

"So you took her to the doctor, I thought you were gonna keep me posted on stuff."

"I was going to I swear, but I was afraid she'd think it was something more serious or something and I didn't wanna freak her out."

"...Just keep me posted no matter what from now on OK?"

"OK. So she called you over here to tell you she's fat?"

"Yep, and that you hate the fatness."

"She's only gained like 10 pounds. I'm kind of wondering why she hasn't gained more, but I guess girls think they're fat no matter what."

"Sounds like you've been having a lot of fun around here."

"You don't know the half of it. I figured she'd keep her head but no first it's these freakish mood swings, then it was the weird cravings-"

"Wait, I wanna hear about those."

"First one she had was ice. At first I didn't car because ice is cheap. Then she decided for lunch the next few days she'd want this high end sushi. I told her she couldn't eat fish when she was pregnant and along came another mood swing. But this time it wasn't that weird of a craving. She wants olives and cereal."

"How is that not weird."

"Both are edible."

"I can't even fathom how you deal with this."

"Sure you can, you have Gaara. Imagine if he was pregnant...that sounded weird but you know what I mean. Plus there are some times when she's all there mentally."

"I guess you're right. Speaking of Gaara we were going out to lunch when Sakura called, I'm supposed to meet him there."

"Better get going then."

"Mhm, by the way I expect more calls from you two, I haven't heard nearly enough about Naru."

"What about Little Naruto?"

"I have a feeling it's a girl."

"Well you'll find out tomorrow."

"What?"

"The ultrasound. I should've known you wouldn't get the call. I asked Sakura to tell you then she started going on about how I don't even know what it's like slowly getting fat an not being able to do anything about it. Anyway I had to go out for more ice after that and came home and she was fast asleep."

"Sounds like pregnancy is really tiring her out."

"She can take it."

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Meeting at the hospital?"

"Yeah, at noon. You should bring Gaara. If you're going to help me and Sakura mentor our kid, he should too."

"I think there's one more person we should invite. I don't want him to come either but...he should. He's tried to make amends...he deserves some form of acknowledgement."

"Come on Naruto...I don't want him there. I don't want him near our kid at all. The idea was me and Sakura teach him or her all we can then you and Gaara do the same, Kakashi was never a part of this."

"He doesn't have to mentor this kid Sasuke, but he'd be kind of a grandpa. As much as I'd like to think that it wouldn't matter whether or not this kid has and relatives other than the four of us, it does matter. He or she can't have four of the same, Kakashi adds another generation of knowledge. Between the five of use this kid'll be the best ninja ever to come out of Konoha."

"You call him."

"...Only if you talk to him at the hospital. Deal?"

"Deal. Now goto lunch."

"Thanks Sasuke, bye."

"Bye."

"BYE SAKURA!"

He heard some sort of noise come from Sakura's general location in the back of the house and left to meet Gaara. He felt bad about leaving Sasuke with Sakura but not bad enough to stay. He was walking toward the barbeque place, Gaara was already there. He greeted him with a kiss and they walked in to have lunch. They'd forgotten about how popular this place was. Kiba and Choji were eating there too. Gaara turned to Naruto while they waited for the people in front to be seated.

"Naruto...we can eat somewhere else, it's OK."

"Why would we do that? This is the best barbeque here."

"Naruto, seriously, you don't have to-"

"I want to."

Naruto kissed him and they sat down a table across from Kiba and Chouji's. Kiba and Chouji tried not to notice them, unlike Shikamaru they didn't know how to handle a situation that strayed from the norm. Naruto said hi as they sat down and they said it back but other than that it was as if the others didn't exist for both tables.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Yup that's right folks it's October 22, my birthday. I can't sleep so I'm uploading this chapter at 5 in the morning my time. Anyway sorry I made Shika and Ino dramatic but otherwise it'd be a really boring chapter so yeah bday celebrations later so I need to goto bed.<p> 


	55. Kiba and Chouji

BTW: I forgot about these guys for a while so...yeah...Oh and lots of dialogue so sorry bout that. And sorry it's been a while but I forgot about what I was supposed to do over my bday and had a ton of stuff to do so soooooo sssooorrrrryyyy anyway sorry again and its late this morning cuz i woke up late hehe woops

RECAP: Sakura's hormones are making her do stuff and NandG are at lunch

Naruto hadn't noticed how quiet Chouji and Kiba were being, he later found out it was because they were listening in on Naruto and Gaara's coversation. Naruto started telling Gaara about his visit with Sakura.

"Sasuke said she's combined her mood swings with these panic attacks she's been having."

"Weird. Is that normal?"

"It's not like rare, it's not normal though, but apparently it like makes her heart rate go out of whack so Sasuke needs to get her these regulator things."

"Aw, poor thing. When does she get those regulator things?"

"Two more days."

"Geez, this whole thing hasn't been easy for Sakura has it?"

"Nope, speaking of which I need to talk to Kakashi."

"Naruto, why don't you call him sensei?"

"He doesn't deserve it anymore."

"But Naruto...he's gonna be like a grandfather."

"That's what I said."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh right, well Sasuke invited me and I said we should ask Kakashi too...I don't know why I said it, I've just remembered how much I don't like him, I mean how could he do that?"

"OK before I start asking questions, I understand if you're mad at him for his reaction to Sasuke and Sakura but what happened to Sakura, we all know that wasn't his fault, I mean what he was doing wasn't any better but he didn't mean to get Sakura. That whole thing was an accident, an awful accident. And on top of that he's clearly extremely sorry."

At this point Kiba and Chouji were listening intently and staring at each other, with each sentence they watched each others eyes get bigger and bigger. Naruto and Gaara had no idea they were listening in, the restaurant was making a lot of noise so they hadn't noticed Kiba and Chouji's silence.

"But Gaara..."

"Naruto you just said you suggested Sasuke invite him to whatever it is you're talking about. I'm pretty sure that means you miss him...or something. I mean it won't be the way it used to be but he's been your sensei for a while, all three of you need him."

"I'm not going to forgive him for what he did to Sakura. I won't."

"Naruto, I'm not expecting you to forgive him now, but I hope in a few months you will. Trust me, holding something like this against him hurts all three of you. Sakura and Sasuke won't get over this until you do. And Kakashi will always be thinking about what he did when he sees Sakura."

"Why should I forgive him."

"I know you'd rather leave him alone and never talk to him. Leaving it alone is easy, forgiving is hard. You won't regret forgiving him, he's not going to keep being the way he was, I promise. And you'll have a grandpa for Naru."

"I'll think about it. I think this conversation has gotten too deep for lunch."

"I think so too. So what's this thing you're inviting him too?"

Kiba and Chouji's eyes were wide and confused, they were both wondering what Kakashi sensei had done to Sakura that was so awful, and why did they keep referring to Sakura and Sasuke as if they were a couple. They kept wondering these things but they both dared not asked.

"Oh right, you're invited too."

"OK, so what is it?"

"Sakura's doctor appointment. It's tomorrow at noon, in the fancy part of the hospital."

"Why's everyone going to a doctor appointment?"

"Think Gaara."

"Oh right, ultrasound."

Chouji and Kiba froze. Chouji was prepared to keep quite and ask someone later, but Kiba's mind left him and he leaned over to Naruto's table.

"WHAT!"

"Kiba what are doing?"

"...I-I uh..."

Chouji was staring at his quickly disappearing food, keeping quiet no matter how many times Kiba looked over at him to help out. Kiba was still clearly leaning way over the space in between their oddly close together tables. For some reason he didn't lean back into his table, he figured by now he couldn't make it look like and accident. So he just straightened himself out and tried explaining from there.

"Kiba? What was that?"

"I just...uh...thought I heard something..."

"Why would you have heard something?"

"I-I uh...I was...going to say hi...but I didn't want to interrupt..."

"Right..."

Naruto was clearly skeptical and Gaara was giggling a little bit. Kiba wasn't a very good liar, he went red and started laughing a little. Naruto turned back to Gaara and started talking again. Kiba's brain left again and he butted in.

"Wait so was what I heard right?"

"Kiba, kinda trying to talk to Gaara."

"...Sorry but, I mean that's kinda big news..."

"Look I don't know what you heard but it's not news so don't mention it."

"Naruto come on. I mean..if what I thought I heard was right then...weird stuff."

"That didn't make sense."

"Sorry but my head is like trying to do to much at once."

"So what was it that you think you heard?"

"That Sakura's getting one of those ultrasounds, and Kakashi sensei did something bad to her."

"How long have you been listening...?"

"...Uh...not the point..."

"Well that's really not your business."

"B-but...you can't leave me hangin'."

Naruto turned to Gaara who was still giggling a little bit. Gaara signaled that Naruto shouldn't tell. That was something Sakura should decide and Naruto knew it too.

"K-Kiba...I-uh.."

Naruto turned to Gaara again as if he was preparing him for what he was about to do.

"I can't believe you interrupted our date! How insensitive, jeez Kiba!"

Gaara looked at Naruto and he looked back, a little ashamed of himself. Kiba shut up and tried to continue eating, Naruto took Gaara's hand and fake stormed out.

"So what the hell was that?"

"Well...I knew we couldn't tell him but I mean what was I gonna do at that point?"

"Quick thinking, but I'm hungry."

"...Ichiraku's?"

"Sure."

They started walking to Ichiraku's for lunch.

MEANWHILE

Kiba had felt awful about what had just happened, not to mention the unending embarrassment both him and Chouji were feeling. Despite that Chouji couldn't stop laughing at Kiba.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"I didn't mean to...I was just curious..."

"Way to go."

"Well aren't you curious?"

"...A little...but like he said it's not our business."

"But I mean what could be wrong with Sakura? What did Kakashi sensei do to her that requires an ultrasound?"

"Oh. My. God."

"What?"

"Idiot, do you even know what and ultrasound is?"

"...I know the gist..."

"Oh yeah, what's the most common use?"

"Stomach seeing...into..."

"No retard, it's like a way to check on the baby."

"What baby?"

"If a girl is pregnant they use it to like look inside her stomach to see the baby. Man you're dumb."

"Wait so are you saying Kakashi sensei got Sakura pregnant?"

"Exactly! Didn't you hear them, 'terrible tragedy' I mean what's worse than getting a student pregnant?"

"...I don't know...I don't think Sakura would do that."

"That's it! That's why it's so awful!"

"Chouji...you're a pervert."

"I'm just connecting the dots. Kakashi sensei is the real pervert."

"You don't believe that do you?"

"Only one way to find out."

"What's that?"

"Now that I think about it there are a few way to find out but the best one I can see is..."

"Enough suspense!"

"Fine, the best way is to follow them to the doctor's."

"...How how how would that tell us anything?"

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, ask."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Let's just ask Naruto-nevermind, not Naruto. How about Kakashi sensei."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"To be honest...after coming to this conclusion...I'm kinda of scared of him..."

"He's not gonna rape you. If anyone it'd be me and I'm not afraid."

"...I'd get raped just as much as you."

"Debatable. Anyway if not Kakashi sensei then who?"

"Sakura?"

"...I guess..."

Kiba and Chouji set off in search of Sakura. They went to her house and knocked over and over and over and over again until they came to the conclusion that she wasn't home.

"Now what?"

"Where could she be?

"Where do rape victims go?"

"Hm...friends house?"

"Why not."

"It wouldn't be Naruto's. Definitely not Ino's. That leaves Sasuke."

"Kinda weird for her to be staying there but alright."

They left and went to Sasuke's apartment. They knocked and Sasuke answered. [Chouji is being left out of this convo]

"Kiba, Chouji? What are you two doing here?"

"Is Sakura here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"...We know about the rape."

Sasuke's face went pale and he froze.

"H-how do you know about that?"

"We overheard Naruto and Gaara. We were just wondering if Sakura was OK...and trying to confirm it..."

"U-uh...I'm sorry...I mean I love her though..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know about the rape."

"Mhm. So why are you love her?"

"Because I do. I was just confused...we're past it."

"Um...what?"

"Im sorry but could you please explain the extent of your knowledge on the matter."

"Sure. Kakashi sensei raped Sakura and now she's pregnant and staying with you right?"

"...Naruto said that?"

"Well...we put two and two together..."

"You did it wrong."

"Oh...so then what's going on?"

Sasuke invited them in and called for Sakura. She was still a little on edge but she sat down with Sasuke and calmed herself a little.

"Why are you guys here?"

Sasuke turned to Sakura and told her the situation. Kiba and Chouji would continue jumping to conclusions unless they told them, and the more they jumped to conclusions the more rumors would get started. As much as they were mad at Kakashi they didn't want everyone in the village thinking he was rapist.

"Can we tell them?"

"Oh...um...yes..."

Sakura turned her attention to Kiba and Chouji.

"What I'm gonna tell you is to never leave this room. OK?"

"Uh OK..."

"OK...well I guess you can tell like Neji but that's it OK!"

"OK."

"Alright well...Sasuke you wanna tell them?"

"Sure."

Sasuke didn't want to tell them. He didn't want to tell anyone. It wasn't that he wanted to keep anything a secret, he just hated telling people himself, he had to sit and watch their faces as he told them, watch them go from confusion to understanding and then to disgust. He hated that, it didn't matter what people thought of him but what people thought of Sakura was important.

"Well uh...me and Sakura are gonna have a baby."

"...What...?"

Chouji and Kiba's faces were blank. Sakura was oblivious and started talking.

"Isn't it great!"

"Wait...so Kakashi didn't rape you...that's Sasuke's baby?"

"Yup."

"And Sasuke didn't rape you either?"

"...Uh...no...course not..."

"So...are you guys getting married or something?"

"We will, after it's born. I don't want to be huge in my wedding dress."

"Right right."

Kiba was clearly very uncomfortable with he whole situation, Sakura couldn't tell she was too happy but Sasuke could, it was all over Kiba's face. Sakura excused herself, Sasuke had given her allergy medicine hoping she'd get sleepy, her panicky mood swings were getting worse, he didn't want anything to happen to their baby. Kiba kept talking to Sasuke.

"So you and Sakura...like...you did it."

"Yeah...generally how it works..."

"But you're so young."

"But we're in love."

"Wait so what was the horrible, awful thing Kakashi sensei did if it wasn't raping Sakura?"

"Well...he hasn't been to happy with me and Sakura...he said he was gonna talk to me and took me into the woods and was like beating me up. I mean it hurt but I just wanted him to get it out of his system."

Sasuke's eyes started to water, he did his best to hide it but Kiba noticed.

"Sakura followed us and stepped in...he hit her instead."

"Aw man. He punched her?"

"In the stomach."

"Ouch, that hurts from a regular person, not to mention Kakashi sensei."

"That's not the horrible awful."

"What is?"

"Sakura was pregnant then too."

"So?"

"Well being punched in the stomach doesn't bode well for the baby...we lost it..."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry."

Sasuke's eyes were watering but he wouldn't let himself cry, not in front of Kiba.

"Well it's OK now. She's pregnant again."

"So you tried to get pregnant this early?"

"It sounds stupid but it's what we want."

"Wait. So if Kakashi sensei didn't rape her who did?"

"What?"

"You said ' you know about the rape?' and then started going on about it. Someone raped Sakura."

"...No..."

"Yeah...I'm sure of it."

"You're mistaken. I think you guys better go, Sakura's gotta get sleep."

"...OK...well uh congratulations, ya know on getting married and the baby."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Kiba and Chouji left. Sasuke went in with Sakura and got the bed ready so she could nap. Chouji and Kiba started walking to Neji's, they had to tell someone.

"Can you believe that?"

"No. I mean...wow."

"It's weird huh?"

"Yeah, you didn't even talk."

"What was I gonna say?"

"I guess that's what Naruto was talking about."

"Should we tell him we know?"

"I don't see why not. But first I wanna tell Neji, just to see the look on his face."

Kiba and Chouji continued to Neji's.


	56. Kiba and Chouji pt 2

RECAP: Kiba and Chouji find out about Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto and Gaara were home from Ichiraku's and their failed attempt at the barbeque place. They had barely walked in the door before the phone rang. Naruto answered it.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, it's Sasuke."

"Hey."

"Hey, Uh did you talk to Kiba and Chouji today?"

"Well...they over heard me and Gaara talking about the ultrasound. I didn't tell them anything though."

"See that's the thing...they came over and they for some reason thought Kakashi raped Sakura and that's why she was pregnant, anyway they came over and uh...we sorta told 'em..."

"Oh..."

"It was just that we didn't want them spreading rumors or something. When we tell everyone else you can be there, I promise."

"No, it's OK, it's your news to tell, you should decide how you tell people. Don't worry about me. Anyway I better go, I still have to call Kakashi."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Naruto was a little upset that he wasn't there but there'd be other times when he could be there. He and Gaara sat down and started watching some TV.

MEANWHILE

Kiba and Chouji were at Neji's house, they had to go through a whole mini-town of Hyuuga which had needless to say made them feel slightly worse about themselves, much like being around Neji did. Thy knocked on the door to his house and were escorted to the courtyard where Neji was, of course, training. They had to wait for him to take his break before they could talk to him, Neji took everything way too seriously. After about ten minutes of waiting Neji took his break and came to say hi to them. [Chouji's being left out again in this conversation.]

"Why are you two here. I'm busy."

"Neji we got news. We've been given permission to tell you but you can't tell anyone."

"What makes you think I care?"

"It doesn't matter whether you wanna hear it or not, you're going to. We're kinda at a loss as to what to do next with this information. You're probably best suited to deal with it."

"Again, I don't care."

"You will. Anyway you have to promise not to tell anyone, not a soul."

"I swear, I swear, get on with it, I have training to do."

"You're not gonna believe it. I mean we didn't."

"Spit it out, I've told you I'm busy, why is that so hard to grasp?"

"Maybe I won't tell you then."

"Fine by me."

Neji put the water he'd been drinking down and started to walk back into the center of his courtyard to train. Kiba grabbed his arm before he was too far into the field.

"OK OK, I'll tell you."

"Hurry up."

"Well...how do I say it?"

"How should I know?"

"Right, OK, uh...it's so weird the more I think about it...I mean we grew up with her...weird..."

"Wait, who are we talking about?"

"Oh so now you're interested."

"I'm leaving."

"OK OK OK, um well you know Sakura right?"

"We're not best friends but we are friends."

"So you know her?"

Neji gave Kiba a very condescending look and Kiba continued without a response from him.

"Anyway uh...she's uh...she's gonna be fat..."

"Kiba, I really don't have time for this. You really shouldn't talk about her or any girl like that."

"No I mean...she is expecting."

"Expecting what?"

"Neji. She's pregnant."

"..."

Neji just stared at him for a minute, Kiba was hoping for a bigger response from him but this is what he should've expected.

"...Pregnant...she's so young..."

"That's what I said. Apparently, this was no accident, they want a baby now."

"So who's the father?"

"Who do you think."

"Naruto or Sasuke?"

"Why'd you assume it was one of those two?"

"Get on with it Kiba."

"Sasuke."

"...Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all'? This is big news, what are we supposed to do?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"So we're just supposed to pretend like we have no clue for another number of months?"

"...Kiba what was the answer you were looking for? This isn't our business...by the way how was it that you found out?"

"We heard Naruto and Gaara talking about it, they didn't tell us anything so we , well actually Chouji, came to some pretty bad conclusions and asked Sasuke and Sakura to confirm them. We were wrong, way wrong."

"OK, well this is to be left to Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke and I assume Kakashi."

"So you're just going to leave it like that?"

"Yes, I have training to do."

"OK...but if you wanna see Sakura tomorrow you can't because she's getting the baby's ultrasound at noon. She's getting the ultrasound at noon, so you can't see her at noon, because she'll be at the doctor's...at noon."

"OK Kiba I get it."

"Noon. Tomorrow."

"Leave. Both of you."

The both of them left and Neji went back to training with Hinata's father, Hiyashi. He was doing his best but only managed to dodge the attacks. Hiyashi somehow got a great hit in Neji's stomach. It wasn't at his full strength seeing as he'd anticipated Neji blocking it, which he didn't. He sensed something was wrong and gave him and Neji a break. Neji sat down next to the snack that had been set out for them, the hit didn't hurt that much but his reaction to Sakura's news made it look like Hiyashi had hit him too hard. He was shaking and could barely form a sentence. He didn't know why he was so disturbed by it, he meant what he'd said to Kiba. He then began trying to picture Sakura with her own baby, he couldn't, in his mind she was still the age of the academy students, which was probably why he was feeling weird about this. He gathered himself and got up again before eating or drinking anything.

"Something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Let's keep going."

"Neji, if you push yourself too far you'll deteriorate. Eat something."

Neji started eating the food that had been put out for them, he didn't want to eat but he was hungry.

"So what did your friends want?"

"They just came by to say hi..."

"Really."

Hiyashi's voice was skeptical but Neji had been told not to tell another soul, that included Hiyashi.

"Let's keep going."

"...Fine."

MEANWHILE

Naruto got a call from Kiba, a call that had interrupted him and Gaara making out on the couch.

"What!"

"Is that how you always answer the phone?"

"Kiba what do you want, I'm in the middle of something."

"I just calling to tell you that even though you wouldn't tell us we still found out so IN YOUR FACE!"

"That's great Kiba. Is that all?"

"Well actually...I was wondering...how long did you know?"

"I actually went with her to get the test done so I was the first to know."

"So why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Imagine what people would say about her, it's like everything your thinking about them two right now but everyone is talking about it amongst themselves."

"What do you mean 'what I'm thinking'?"

"Don't pretend that you're thoughts on the both of them haven't been stained a little. I just don't want to the whole village thinking of Sakura like that."

"But I don't, I swear."

"Don't lie to me."

"I swear!"

"OK, I gotta go now."

"Where're you goin'?"

"To tend to something on the couch."

Naruto hung up and climbed on top of Gaara and started kissing his neck.

"Naruto?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna call Kakashi?"

Naruto sat up on Gaara.

"Come on, I'll do it later."

"Naruto, he needs to know today. Just go call him real quick."

"I'll do it later."

"Just get it over with."

"...Fine."

Naruto stormed off to the phone and dialed it.

"Hello?"

"It's Naruto."

"NARUTO! Ah..hey...what's-what's going on?"

"We're going to the doctor with Sakura tomorrow. Noon."

"...Can I go?"

"Yeah. Be there on time."

"Thank a lot Naruto. I'll be there."

Naruto hung up and went back to Gaara.

"Couldn't have been just a little nicer?"

"Whatever, I did it didn't I?"

"Kind of."

Naruto climbed on top of Gaara and continued kissing his neck.

NEXT CHAPTER = NEXT DAY

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Hello sorry if you tried to read that last one as the big block of text it was its been awhile since i uploaded and i forgot but luckily i remembered before uploading more of em anyway sorry i missed a few day i got way behind last weekend but im back woop BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT...ALMOST<p>

I know it's incredibly obnoxious of me but i've been dying to get a japanese phone no not because i want to text my friends in japanese it purely technology related as stated in my like very first chapter i'm not an asian wannabe but i would like to be able to have a really good phone that doesn't have a touch screen, some people love touch screen i just find it annoying when they've called someone you haven't spoken to in years because you sat funny or texted someone 'hgtjr'. Plus a ton of japanese phones are flip phones something else ive always wanted (basically theyre the epitome of my perfect phone) anywho i tried and cannot find a good flip phone that doesnt require me to be a thousand miles underwater or contantly dropping it off a mountain bike in the himalayas (you've all seen those 'tough' flip phone that are supposed to with stand anything, theyre ugly) anyway i gotta learn to get to my point. OK so if my reader knows an alternative to ebay to getting and UNLOCKED phone that be awesome.


	57. Ultrasound

BTW: Sorry this one is a pinch short but it was like alot of stuff to put in at least for me it way so im sorry

RECAP: Kiba and Chouji tell Neji and Naruto invites Kakashi.

Naruto and Gaara were walking out of their apartment to meet Sakura and Sasuke on the way to the hospital. Sakura and Sasuke were leaving their apartment too. As expected Kiba and Chouji were coming along without their knowledge and Naruto had invited Shikamaru and Ino although he didn't really expect either of them to show up but he wanted them to...kind of. They met up with Sakura and Sasuke about half way there. Kiba and Chouji weren't far behind, Neji was with them and ashamed of it. Shikamaru wasn't going, it would absolutely kill Ino if he did. The four of them met up at the hospital and went into the waiting room.

"Kakashi comin'?"

"Yeah, he should be here soon. To be fair he has like ten more minutes."

"Whatever. If he's late we're not waiting for him."

"Sasuke, he'll be here."

Just then Kiba, Chouji and Neji walked in to waiting room with them and sat down. [Naruto's gonna talk to Kiba]

"Whatcha doin' Kiba?"

"Came to see Sakura."

"Uh, how'd you know we'd be here?"

"We were invited."

"By wh-nevermind, just don't get in the way."

Sakura was sitting next to Kiba with Sasuke on her other side and Gaara and Naruto across from her. Neji hadn't actually seen her since she graduated. He'd seen her like walking around but never actually sat down and talked to her. Even now he couldn't get a good look at her. He was straining his neck trying to see what she looked like now when Kakashi came in. He seemed out of breath and his face was flushed.

"Sorry I'm late."

Naruto could tell that neither Sasuke or Sakura was willing to show any form of kindness to Kakashi, even though he didn't want to it was now Naruto's job to be the nice one. He offered Kakashi a seat next to his. They all started talking, unintentionally leaving Kakashi out of it, it didn't help that he wouldn't say a word. A few minutes later the doctor came out and asked her back. She was a little shocked to see seven people stand up with her but they were all allowed back seeing as they didn't really need a whole lot of room. They all walked back with her, Sasuke and Naruto were holding her hands, she was giddy with excitement. Sasuke was worried, not for any reason he was just worried.

They went into the room and Sakura got herself up on the table with the help of Sasuke and Naruto. The doctor went to get the jelly. Sakura was talking to Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto. Kiba and Chouji were talking to Neji who was still trying to get a good look at Sakura, something he was sure he would've accomplished by now. Kakashi wasn't talking to anyone, he was sincerely hoping he wouldn't get noticed. They all heard a familiar voice in the hallway and the door opened. Tsunade stepped in and was a little shocked at how many people had come with her.

"Afternoon everyone. Let's get this going."

She had once again assigned herself as Sakura's doctor. Tsunade and the nurse that was with her prepared the machine and Sakura and started up the procedure. Everyone stared at the screen waiting for something to happen. Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand and Naruto was holding her other hand. She was exceedingly giddy waiting to see their baby. Naruto's eyes were glued to the screen, he wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for.

"Granny Tsunade, what are we watching for exactly?"

"You'll know it when you see it, or hear it. Stop calling me granny."

Tsunade found the baby's heartbeat about a minute later after moving Sakura around a little bit. Sakura's face went blank as did everyone else's.

"And that is half of what we're looking for Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke that is your baby."

Everyone was quiet, listening to the heartbeat. They sat there listening to it for another minute before anyone said anything. The person to break the silence was Kakashi.

"Wow."

That was all he said, but it was enough to unfreeze everyone. Sasuke kissed Sakura and Naruto kissed Gaara. Kiba and Chouji did their best not to watch Naruto and Gaara, it was just so foreign to them. Neji of course was trying to get a look at Sakura, he could see the monitor but five people were standing between him and Sakura. Naruto and Gaara were still locked in a kiss. Sasuke and Sakura had broken theirs only seconds before and had their foreheads together. Kiba was standing right next to Naruto and directly in front of Neji, he was getting insanely uncomfortable with the two of them right in front of his face. They did break the kiss only seconds later. Tsunade took this to mean she could move on with the ultrasound, and she was right.

"Alight you guys, you gotta calm down, that was only the heart beat. We've got the source to find now."

She moved it around a little then remebered.

"Sasuke did you bring the tape?"

"Oh right, yeah here."

Sasuke handed her the tape. Sakura turned to him.

"What tape?"

"Well you can record all of this on tape."

"Really? Good thing you brought one."

Tsunade put the tape in and started rercording her efforts to get a clear view of the baby. She was searching for a minute but found it soon enough. She had a fantastic view of the baby. She turned around to see evreyone's reactions. They were as colorful as she expected. Kiba and Chouji had their mouths wide open staring at the screen. Naruto was staring at the screen intently as well. Gaara was smiling, very big. Sasuke was kissing Sakura and occasionally they'd both revisit the monitor again. Kakashi probably had his mouth wide open, his eyes we wide. Neji was astounded, he face didn't show it but he was. Naruto turned to Tsunade.

"So is it a girl or a boy?"

"Look Naruto."

"It's a blob."

Tsunade shrugged him off. Kiba started to say something.

"Congratulations you guys. That's a baby!"

"Ha, thanks Kiba." [Sasuke]

Chouji and Tsunade congratulated them too. Naruto hugged Sakura and so did Gaara. After all of that everyone started staring at the screen again. Naruto still trying to make some sense of what he was looking at, everyone else saw a baby but Naruto just saw a blob. No matter how close he looked it was only a blob.

* * *

><p>OK I think it's fixed for now, or at least its back to being manageable man i hate techincal glitchy ness.<p>

BOTTOM NOTE: This chapter's short but I didn't want to put too much new stuff in at one time. That's all. BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT

BTW that phone that I was looking at was the docomo sh-01b or the docomo sh-03a. I wouldnt mind getting it off ebay im just worried about well first if ill even end up getting it and if itll be the right color.


	58. Sakura's Fine With Him

BTW: Sorry it takes me so long to upload these but again the uploader is being a jerk to me not fun but what are ya gonna do oh and happy late halloween :)

RECAP: They goto the ultrasound.

Everyone in the room was looking at the screen with amazement, Naruto tried to look amazed but he didn't see a baby, he saw a blob. No matter how hard he concentrated and squinted his eyes it was a blob. He leaned over Sakura to Tsunade.

"You sure I should be able to see a baby?"

"Naruto come on, really look. It's clearly a baby."

"How?"

Tsunade pointed to the monitor.

"Look, thats the head. There are the arms and the hands and legs and feet."

"I'm still not seein' it."

"Look!"

"...OK...head...arm...freakish arm...leg...foot."

"See not so hard."

"So is it a boy or a girl?"

"My goodness Naruto. Do you notice anything?"

"Like what?"

"Missing."

"OH!"

"There you go."

"YES! JUST WHAT I WANTED!"

Naruto hugged Sakura and Gaara, he was extremely happy. Sasuke was slightly embarrassed by Naruto as was the rest of the room. Naruto calmed down after awhile and Tsunade ejected the tape and gave it to Sasuke. She cleaned the jelly off of Sakura's stomach and shut off the machines. She went to get some things for Sakura and Sasuke to sign. Sasuke kissed Sakura and sat her up. Neji still couldn't see her and now he didn't even have the baby to watch. He tried to push past Kiba but he didn't want to seem to eager so he didn't. Kiba and Chouji hugged Sakura, they could both feel the swell in her belly. They shook hands with Sasuke too. Naruto was still practically jumping up and down with excitement. Gaara hugged him.

"Gaara, it's just what I wanted."

"Me too. But I would've been happy either way."

Naruto kissed Gaara. Kiba and Chouji had to leave, Chouji was dying of hunger. Tsunade came back with the paperwork to sign, which Sasuke did. Kakashi was still awkwardly loitering in a not-too-close-not-too-far area from when Sakura was. Naruto was caught up in his excitement and noticed it then calmed himself down. They were ready to leave. Naruto helped Sakura up and Sasuke grabbed the tape. Neji was finally able to catch a glimpse of Sakura. She looked the same, except for of course, her stomach. Neji didn't know what he was expecting but this wasn't it. He thought she'd look run down or tired or something, she didn't. She was incredibly happy and she made everyone around her happy, the baby really wasn't and form of a burden.

Neji probably should've seperated from the group a little while ago but when he was about to leave everyone else left with him. He felt sort of awkward walking out with them but he dealt with it. The five of them stopped in front of the hospital and Neji figured he'd separate then.

"I'll be going."

He turned to leave the five of them.

"You're not even gonna give me a hug goodbye?" [Sakura]

Sasuke whispered, "He's not much of a hugger.", to Sakura but she didn't listen.

"Oh, I uh...sorry." [Neji]

Sakura smiled and ran up to hug him goodbye. He wasn't used to hugging people, especially not pregnant people, he had no idea how tight he should hug back. She had her arms around him and he tried to do the same. He too could feel the baby bump, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel but it made him happy. His hug suddenly got more comfortable. Sakura said goodbye and Neji did too after congratulating her. Neji walked off and Sakura walked back to the four.

"What was that?" [Sasuke]

"What was what?" [Sakura]

"I've never seen Neji smile...or hug."

"He smiled?"

"Nevermind. Wanna get some lunch?"

"Yes, yes I do, I'm starving. Naruto, Gaara you guys wanna come?"

Of course they did. The two couples started walking towards the restaurant, leaving Kakashi in front of the hospital. He didn't expect any different, at least he got to see the baby. The rest of them were rounding a corner when Sakura spoke up.

"Sasuke...I should at least go thank Kakashi for coming right?"

"...If you really want..."

"Do you want to come?"

"I-uh...if you want me to."

"It's OK, I think I'd rather talk to him alone anyway."

"Why's that?"

"I can vividly see you two getting into an argument."

"...We'll wait for you here."

"OK, be right back."

Sakura turned back towards the hospital, they'd only gone around the corner once so she wasn't too far. The rest of them waited there. Naruto argued that someone should go with her but after Gaara reasoned with him he was fine. Sakura got to the hospital and scanned the surrounding area for Kakashi. She found him, right where they left him only now he was sitting cross legged on the ground with his head in his hands. He didn't see Sakura. She saw that he didn't see her and immediately started thinking of ways to get out of talking to him but she knew should. She went up next to him, put her hand on his shoulder and did her best to sit down with ease. She couldn't sit up straight because of her stomach but she managed. Kakashi lifted his head and smiled at Sakura. She smiled back and kept her hand on his shoulder.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I didn't get to talk to you, ya know with all the stuff going on."

"It was my fault. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks. Do you want to come eat with us?"

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why's that?"

"I just think you guys need more time."

"That's for us to decide."

"Really, you don't have to."

"I want to, come on."

"...I have a mission anyway...I'll walk with you though."

"Deal."

Kakashi and Sakura started to stand up. Kakashi stood up like normal but Sakura was having some trouble.

"I got this, don't help me."

She struggled for a little while longer before she let Kakashi help her up. When he did she hugged him, it took him a second but her hugged back. He was now among the many people to realize just how pregnant she was. She didn't want to admit it but she had missed him being around, he had missed her too as well as Naruto and Sasuke.

"Thanks for coming today."

"Thanks for letting me."

"Hey, you're apart of this too. Come on let's go, I'm starving. I'm always starving."

Kakashi put his arm around her and they walked back to Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke. Needless to say they were less than happy to see Sakura had brought Kakashi along. Kakashi saw this as soon as he walked up with them. He saw Naruto whisper something to Gaara and watched Sasuke give him the worst stare he'd ever endured. It didn't seem it but Sasuke was doing his best to make amends with Kakashi but having all that stored up anger was really not helping. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto was not happy about making up with Kakashi, he was going to do it so Sasuke would too but he was definitely not happy about it. Gaara felt very awkward about the whole thing. He'd done his best to forgive Kakashi seeing as it was an accident but having Naruto constantly unhappy when his name came up made him start to feel otherwise.

Sakura knew that this would happen. It was going to have to happen sooner or later otherwise they'd never see Kakashi again.

"OK, let's get going. I want food."

The rest of the group started walking. Kakashi and Sakura were still behind them. Sasuke maneuvered himself so that he was on the other side of Sakura and held her hand. Kakashi had taken his arm off of her as soon as they'd turned to corner to meet up with everyone. Sasuke hadn't said anything to Kakashi but he hadn't said anything rude either. They were almost at the restaurant, nobody had said anything yet. Naruto and Gaara were the first at the door, they didn't go in, instead they waited for everyone to catch up. When they did Kakashi started to leave. Sakura hugged him goodbye. Nobody mentioned anything about it all through lunch, instead they talked about the baby. Sakura was too busy eating to talk. [Gaara's being left out]

"I can't wait!"

"For what?"

"What do ya think?"

"Ya know I thought you'd be this excited if it was a boy."

"Are you kiddin'. I'm getting a niece!"

"So we can officially refer to the baby as Naru."

Sakura had finished her food and was getting tired. They said their goodbyes and Sasuke took her home. Gaara thanked them for letting him come and him and Naruto walked home. It was about 4:30. They came home and sat on the couch, feeling a little worn out from the day's activities.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Are you ever going to forgive Kakashi?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Why not?"

"I said I don't!"

Gaara wasn't in any mood to deal with Naruto yelling at him, in fact he never dealt with Naruto yelling at him. He also didn't like yelling back, it would just turn into a screaming match, nobody wins there. He got up and left the couch, went into their room and slammed the door. For him, slamming a door was the equivalent of yelling and cursing at Naruto, seeing as he didn't like to argue. Naruto knew that, he didn't know his negative feelings toward Kakashi upset him, he just didn't want to get into it. He got up off the couch and opened the door to their room. Gaara was plopped on the bed, angry.

"What's the big deal? I just don't want to get into it right now!"

"Don't you yell at me one more time Naruto."

The way Gaara had delivered that last line slightly scared Naruto, he could tell he was really mad but Naruto was stubborn, he wasn't going to let up.

"I can yell all I want!"

"One more time Naruto, yell one more time, I dare you."

Gaara's voice changed when he said that which made Naruto never want to speak again. He could be terrifying if he wanted to.

"Gaara...I'm sorry..."

"Why can't you talk to me?"

"I can-"

"No you can't. You've never talked to me about any of your serious problems, you always goto one of your other friends."

"I just don't want to worry you about anything."

"But you're supposed to be able to talk to me about anything."

"I didn't think you'd want to hear it."

"What makes you think that?"

"...I don't know..."

Naruto laid down next to Gaara on the bed and kissed him. Gaara didn't really feel like being kissed, he resisted for a while but Naruto got to him. He kissed him back and they stayed kissing for a while until Naruto broke the kiss.

"I love you Gaara...I'm sorry..."

Gaara didn't know what to say so he kept kissing him and running his hands through Naruto's hair and down his back. Naruto did the same. They were both worn out from the days events so they ended up falling asleep kissing.

MEANWHILE

Sasuke and Sakura were walking home from the restaurant.

"So um...what did you say to him?"

"I just, ya know, hi."

"Oh so uh what did he say?"

"Sasuke, what does it matter?"

"It doesn't really."

"Are you gonna talk to him?"

"...Sure, ya know when I see him. That probably won't be for a while though."

"Actually we could see him later today, when he gets back from his mission."

"Well yeah but-but he'd probably be tired by then..."

"You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later."

"I know, I know. I guess tonight's fine..."

"Yes! I'll leave him a message when we get home."

The continued walking until they got there. Sakura went to the phone to leave Kakashi a message. Sasuke put the tape of the ultrasound in.

"Hey Kakashi...sen..sei...anyway it's Sakura. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up later...or something. Ya know with Sasuke. Anyway if you could call us when you get back, but if you're like way too tired it's OK. Well, that's about it. Bye."

She felt a little awkward about the way she's called him sensei but she ignored it. She hung the phone up and saw Sasuke preparing the ultrasound video. He slid the tape in and sat on the couch with his arm around Sakura. They watched it over and over again. They couldn't pull themselves away from it.

"Sakura, you know what's weird?"

"What?"

"That-that baby, she's inside you right now."

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too."

"I'm getting hungry again."

"It's almost dinner. Did you leave Kakashi a message?"

"Yeah, but he was on a mission so he might not have even checked his messages."

"I guess you're right. So what do you want to eat?"

The phone rang. Sakura did her best to jump up but she ended up needing Sasuke's help. She made it to the phone in time.

BOTTOM NOTE: I got nothin' BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT


	59. They Fight

BTW: Sorry it's taken me so long to upload ive rewritten this one a few times and when i got it how i want it the uploader was having problems so here we are anyway I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to abandon any of my stories at any point in time but i will be doing one story at a time but so far this is my only one but imma make more dont know if that makes you happy or sad but i think its gonna happen anyway so sorry or youre welcome not really sure anyway REVIEW please.

RECAP: They learn the gender of the baby, Sakura smooths things over with Kakashi a little and Naruto and Gaara have a mild fight.

Sakura answered the phone, assuming it was Kakashi.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Kakashi..."

"Oh hey!"

"Hey."

"So um do you wanna like...have dinner with us or something?"

Sasuke was mouthing no over and over again but she kept shooing him away.

"I'd love to...if it's not too much trouble..."

"Course it isn't. We invited you remember. So where do you wanna meet?"

"Um...wherever..."

"OK, we'll meet you in 30 minutes, at the barbeque place. Sound good?"

"Mhm. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sakura hung up the phone and turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Why're you mouthing no?"

"I just think dinner is a long time to spend together."

"Deal with it. Go get ready."

Sasuke went to get ready and so did Sakura. She was kind of excited to see him again but kind of nervous about what Sasuke would do. She knew he wouldn't get into any kind of fight and she knew he wouldn't run off or avoid it in any way. That was what was really making her nervous, she had no idea what he would do, she couldn't come up with another scenario in her head, she couldn't expect the worst or hope for the best, she couldn't picture either of them. They were at the restaurant 10 minutes early.

"You're gonna be nice right?"

"...Of course."

"You mean that right?"

"Course I do...so uh how long is this gonna last?"

"As long as a normal dinner I think."

"Oh. OK."

"What did you want me to say?"

"It's nothing, I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. Everything's gonna be fine."

Sakura kissed him and they waited for about 5 more minutes before Kakashi came. As he was walking up he could see them, he was going over in his head how to greet them. He was smiling and waving as he wracked his brain to find the appropriate way to say hello to the both of them. This time he didn't have Naruto as a buffer so he couldn't slip up. He was almost to them when Sakura went up and hugged him which made him relax all his fears of greeting them wrong. He didn't know it but Sasuke had been doing the exact same thing, he didn't know whether to shake hands, hug or what. They ended up not doing anything accept saying hi to each other and getting a table. They sat in awkward silence for a while until Sakura started talking.

"So. We're gonna have a girl."

"Have you two decided on a name yet?"

"...No-well yes..."

"Let's hear it."

"It's uh...well her nickname would be Naru."

"I like it. So if that's a nickname what's her full name?"

"It's um...it's...Naruto."

"Oh...Naruto knows that right?

"Of course he does."

"So um...what would the last name be?"

"Uchiha of course."

"Oh, I didn't know it was that obvious..."

"Well we forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"We're engaged."

"Wow..."

"Is that a good or bad 'wow'?"

"It's a surprised wow, in a good way...so when's the wedding?"

"Well it take a while to plan one so we're gonna do it after Naru is born. That way I can look back at the wedding photos without looking at the way my huge stomach looks in the dress."

"That's great. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

The two of them continued the conversation for the majority of night. Occasionally Sakura would need an answer to something, something Sasuke cold answer. He really did want to patch things up as easily as Sakura had but for some reason he didn't feel comfortable talking to Kakashi. They had finally finished an hour long dinner, although to Sasuke it seemed much longer. Sakura gave him a hug goodbye and Sasuke just sort of nodded in his general direction as did Kakashi. They walked back to each of their houses.

"You did good."

"No I didn't. I never even said anything."

"Close enough."

Sakura kissed him and they continued home.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara had fallen asleep kissing, they'd also fallen asleep in the late afternoon. They woke up at about 10:00 at night, Gaara vaguely remembered that he was mad at Naruto.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry Gaara. I really am."

"It's OK...it just got me a little mad is all. I'm fine."

"I love you Gaara. I'm not trying to keep anything from you."

"Naruto, it's OK. I love you too."

"Hey...why is it so dark out?"

Gaara leaned over Naruto and checked the time.

"Well this is just great. It's 10. I'm not even that tired now."

"Me neither. Man how'd we sleep so long?"

"What are we gonna do now? We can't go back to sleep."

"Let's tire ourselves out then."

Naruto put his leg in between Gaara's and started kissing him.

"Naruto...come on...I'm not completely not mad at you."

"Well this'll fix all of that."

"N-no...not right now Naruto."

Naruto stopped kissing him, propped himself up and looked at Gaara.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just not in the mood."

"What'll it take?"

"Nothing Naruto. Let's just go back to sleep."

Gaara rolled over so his back was to Naruto. Naruto got right up next to him, spooning him. Gaara wasn't mad at Naruto anymore he'd just always had a hard time forgiving people. Gaara was falling back asleep when Naruto started kissing his neck. He didn't respond. Naruto started rubbing his hand up and down Gaara's chest, each time going a little bit lower making Gaara wake up. Naruto knew what he was doing was working, well. Naruto couldn't see him but he knew Gaara was blushing, he could feel the bulge in his pants. He stopped rubbing his chest and focused on his clothed length. It felt really good to Gaara but he'd already told Naruto he didn't want to. At this point he was hoping he could pretend he was asleep. Naruto kept rubbing, Gaara was on the verge of moaning when Naruto slowed down. It felt even better. Gaara wanted to moan and make Naruto go faster but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Gaara. I know you're awake."

Gaara took a minute before he decided to respond.

"Naruto please. I just want to sleep."

"No you don't you're not even tired. Why are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not. I just don't feel like it."

"You seem mad."

"Well I'm not. Goto sleep."

Naruto flipped himself on his other side so his back was against Gaara.

"Fine!"

Gaara started to feel kind of bad but he knew sleeping with Naruto would make it seem like the fight had never happened, if that happened Naruto wouldn't change. They both fell asleep in a matter of minutes even though they didn't need it.

MEANWHILE

Sasuke and Sakura made it home. Sakura was tired as usual.

"I think I'm gonna take a bath and sleep."

"OK."

Sakura went and got in the bath. Sasuke turned the lights off in the house and turned down their bed. He went into the bathroom to check on Sakura. She was lying down in the bath with her head propped up and her eyes closed relaxing. The lights were off but the moon was bright that night, Sakura had never liked trying to relax with lights blaring in her eyes. Sasuke walked over and sat next to the tub and kissed her forehead. Sakura opened her eyes and turned her head to face him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Want me to get out?"

"No."

"Then whatcha doin'?"

"Nothin'. What about you?"

"Taking a bath. Thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing. Everything."

"What's that exactly?"

"I was just thinking...maybe we should get married before she's born."

"Why the sudden change?"

"I just...I want to be married to you. I love you so much and it's killing me that we aren't married yet."

"Alright. Let's get married."

Sakura smiled at him and turned her head back and closed her eyes again. She shivered a little.

"Cold?"

"My stomach sticks out of the water now no matter how full I get it."

Sasuke poured wared water over her stomach and warmed her up. They sat there talking for a while then Sakura decided it was time to get out. Sasuke got a towel out of the cabinet and Sakura unplugged the bath and stood up. As she stepped out she tripped and fell on Sasuke who caught her with the towel, he nearly tripped too. Sasuke wrapped her in the towel and kissed her. Sasuke walked her out of the bathroom into their room. He laid down on the bed and instead of getting her clothes on Sakura sat next to Sasuke in her towel. Sakura kissed him but Sasuke stopped her after awhile.

"I don't think we can. The baby."

"Of course we can."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am."

Sasuke figured it was fine and continued kissing Sakura and they both slowly laid down. Sakura got Sasuke's shirt and pants off. Sasuke got her out of her towel. Sasuke was still worried about hurting the baby so he was being very gentle with Sakura. They stayed kissing for awhile, Sasuke was reluctant to go any further. After a long time Sakura broke the kiss.

"How much longer are we gonna kiss?"

"Sakura, I don't know about this."

"Do you just not want to...not with me?"

"No that's not it at all."

"OK, I was kind of afraid that with all this extra me you wouldn't find me...ya know physically attractive..."

"Aw Sakura, don't be ridiculous. You're beautiful."

Sasuke smiled at her and Sakura kissed him again and Sasuke kissed back. Sakura put ran her hands through Sasuke's hair and Sasuke ran his hand up and down her back. He started running his hands through her hair too, the ends were still a little wet from the bath. Sakura let go of Sasuke's hair and took his boxers off. She started massaging his length. Sasuke moaned and Sakura felt his tongue pause in her mouth. She kept going for a minute until Sasuke stopped her.

He broke their kiss and turned her over onto her back. He positioned his hips with hers and started to enter her. She propped herself up on her elbows and closed her eyes in pleasure. Sasuke held himself up with his hands on either side of Sakura. He started moving and Sakura moaned. He leaned in and kissed her neck. He continued thrusting, it was gentler then usual but it felt even better. Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's neck making Sasuke lean in more. He didn't want to put any of his weight on Sakura's stomach. He stopped kissing her neck and kissed her lips instead. Sakura started moaning as they got closer to climax. Sasuke was too. He didn't want to speed up much, still cautious of doing some kind of damage. Sasuke went back to kissing her neck, allowing both of them to moan loudly in each other's ear. A few thrusts later and they both climaxed and let out screams of pleasure. Sasuke rode the orgasm out inside of Sakura for a second before pulling out. He cleaned Sakura and himself off with the towel and pulled the covers over both of them. Sakura put her arms over Sasuke and he put his arms over her and kissed her forehead. Sakura fell asleep on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stayed up until he absolutely couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He was watching her sleep and feeling her stomach for any signs of the baby. He eventually feel asleep with his head on Sakura's.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara woke up at about 3 in the morning. Naruto woke up first and immediately shook Gaara awake, still a little mad at him.

"Gaara. It's 3 now."

"Go back to sleep."

"I can't."

"Just close your eyes and count to 100."

"I've tried all that it doesn't work when you've just gotten 11 hours of sleep."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You know. Forget it, I'm gonna watch TV."

Naruto got up off the bed and walked into the living room and turned the TV on. Gaara sighed and went with him. Naruto seemed a little upset when he went out there so Gaara sat right up against him.

"Whatcha watchin'?"

"Look at the screen and you'll know."

Gaara was getting impatient with Naruto snapping at him.

"Naruto, are you mad?"

"No."

"You don't seem happy."

"It's just...you asked me to open up then you just roll over and ignore me."

"I wasn't in the mood was all."

"I could feel it, yes you were."

"Naruto let's just go back to bed."

"I told you I can't sleep. I'll watch this till I can."

They sat there in silence for a while.

"Come on. I'll tire you out better than a TV can."

Naruto turned his head to face Gaara and he smiled. Naruto kissed him hard and Gaara laid down on the couch with Naruto on top of him.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Hey everybody this bottom note. Sorry its been a few days but the uploader was being a jerk to me and once again making everything a block again SUCKS! but its working again as you can see anyway I have nothing else to say so BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	60. She's Back

BTW: Sorry it's been a while i know but ive been sick and my computer gave me a massive headache again sooorrryyy

RECAP: They go out to dinner with Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura do it again and Gaara wont let Naruto do it.

Naruto was on top of Gaara and kissing him with a lot of tongue. Naruto continued kissing him and moved to his neck. Gaara's eyes closed. Naruto sat up and pulled his shirt off and Gaara took his off with some help from Naruto. Naruto kissed his neck some more and moved to his chest. Before he got below his stomach Gaara stopped him.

"What's the matter Gaara?"

"Don't go any lower."

"Why? Don't I do a good job?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to tire you out not the other way around."

Naruto smiled and kissed Gaara. While they were kissing Gaara switched them around so he was on top. Gaara started kissing Naruto's neck and Naruto was moaning. Gaara moved his kissing lower and his hands were running all over Naruto's body and Naruto had his hands running up and down what he could reach of Gaara's back. Gaara started taking Naruto's pants off then pulled his boxers off and started sucking him. Naruto moaned loudly and Gaara stopped. Naruto looked down in confusion then Gaara lifted his hips. Naruto smiled.

"Let me make it easier for you."

Naruto turned himself over and got on his hands and knees. Gaara started massaging his cheeks and licking all over. Finally Gaara started massaging Naruto's entrance with his tongue. Naruto's arms gave in at the sudden urge of pleasure given to him by Gaara, who wouldn't stop. Naruto let out long low moans and groans. Gaara increased his speed and Naruto let out little yelps that made Gaara laugh a little. Gaara started massaging Naruto's length and scrotum at the same time making Naruto practically scream in pleasure. Gaara kept going until he finally came, all over the couch. Naruto collapsed.

"Good?"

Naruto was in a daze, he couldn't respond just yet. Gaara ran his hand over Naruto's back and ran his thumb over his entrance to tease him a little, it made him twitch. He finally was able to respond.

"Good?"

"Amazing."

"Better than the TV?"

"Better than-than anything."

Naruto kissed Gaara.

"You ready for bed?"

"It's your turn isn't it?"

"I'm pretty tired."

"I'll do all the work. Lie down."

Gaara laid down smiling and Naruto, after taking off his clothes, immediately started sucking him, Gaara's eyes closed and he was moaning loudly. Naruto stopped and flipped Gaara over. Gaara got on his hands an knees like Naruto had. Naruto started licking his entrance and occasionally pushing his tongue in. When Gaara thought he'd increase his speed he stopped. Gaara turned his head to ask why but in the process Naruto had shoved two fingers inside of him. Gaara's arms gave in and Naruto pushed another finger in him and started pumping. Gaara moaned and let out little yelps every time Naruto's fingers went deep. After a few more pumps Naruto pulled his fingers out. Gaara hadn't even orgasmed and he was worn out. Naruto grabbed his length and began pumping and licking his entrance. Gaara was crying in pleasure and Naruto was loving it. A few more pumps and Gaara came, all over the couch. He too was twitching from such an intense climax. Naruto would massage his entrance making him twitch even more. Finally the throbbing subsided and he got up.

"I gotta clean the couch before we can sleep."

Naruto and Gaara started cleaning off the couch. When they were done they started walking to bed, naked. They were falling asleep, spooning and Naruto was kissing Gaara's neck.

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto and Gaara woke up late, they would've woken up later but they heard talking in the living room. Naruto and Gaara got freaked out. [Whispering]

"Gaara, do you hear that?"

"Yeah. Sounds like talking...do you think we're being robbed?"

"Who'd rob me? Even if they are, we're dangerous ninja, we can beat whatever's out there."

"Well what if it's Konoha ninja. Ya know, they could be here to deport me or something."

"Wait a minute. When were Temari and Kankuro supposed to be here?"

"Oh man, should we go out there?"

"Why not? They already know we're in here."

"...Alright. Do they have Matsuri with them?"

"How should I know?"

"Let's just get dressed."

Gaara stood up then remembered he was naked and ran to get some boxers on. Naruto got dressed too and went out to greet them. It wasn't as awkward as last time but they did have Matsuri and she added some awkward to everything. They hung around and got everyone settled in before Temari left. Kankuro assumed his position on the couch and Naruto and Gaara took Matsuri out shopping for groceries. Temari hadn't said where she was going but the only one paying attention when she left was Kankuro and he already knew where she was going so he made and excuse for her.

MEANWHILE

Temari had kind of forgotten the way to Shikamaru's house so it took her a little longer to get there. The whole way over she was getting more and more nervous and starting to wonder whether or not it was a good idea to go at all, it was starting to seem selfish of her. She was going to see him again but maybe he didn't want to see her, maybe he was trying to forget about her. If she showed up now he'd hate her, maybe he already did. As she was thinking this over she found herself at Shikamaru's front gate. She stood there for a minute putting her hand on the gate and pulling it away over and over and she never even moved it an inch. After a while of talking to herself she opened the gate and started walking up the path. Then proceeded to mumble to herself, leave and close the gate again. She repeated the process multiple times before she finally got to the door. She stood staring for a while too. She knocked. Over and over and over again. He wasn't home. After all of that he wasn't even home.

She walked down his front path to his front gate defeated. She had her head low, not knowing where to go from there. She didn't want to go home but she had nowhere else to go. She hadn't left the gate yet when she felt someone pass her. It took her a second to realize that it could only be one person. The one person she came there to see. And he'd just completely ignored her. Her hand touched the gate and she heard a lock move. She turned to look and make sure it was really him ignoring her, it was.

"Hey!"

"Temari."

"Shika I-"

"I gotta go."

He opened the door and slammed it behind him. She ran up to the door and knocked. She heard Shikamaru yelling so he wouldn't have to open the door.

"Shika?"

"What?"

"Shika c-can I come in...?"

"Why would you wanna do that?"

"Are you going to let me or not?"

She heard him get up and he opened the door. He didn't look happy when he opened the door but he didn't sound like he was mad.

"H-hey Shika..."

"Do you need something?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Why? You made it perfectly clear you can't see me."

"About that...I'm sorry."

"...It doesn't matter. We good, cause I have stuff to do?"

"Shika...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you like that."

"It's OK. Now I've got some stuff to do."

"But you don't get it. It's not that I don't like you it's-"

"Temari, it's OK, I get it. It sucks but I get it."

"Shika...I really do like you."

"Me too."

"So do you wanna get something to eat?"

"No. I know why you left like that. I'd rather not drag this out."

"I like you Shika."

"But you left because it'd never work."

"We can make it work."

"You know we can't. Otherwise you wouldn't have left like that."

"That was a mistake. I thought we couldn't work around this but I was just-just worried about my brothers. But I've kind of come to the conclusion that they can handle it back home, that was the only thing holding me back and it's gone. I get it if you'd rather not...I just wanted to apologize...I'll leave."

She started to walk off.

"W-wait..."

She turned back to look at him.

"I like you too Temari but you can't expect everything to be fixed so fast."

"Why not?"

"Because, what you did was cruel, it's hard to get over something like that."

"But I'm here now."

"For how long Temari? A few days? Maybe for you that's enough but not for me."

"You have to understand I can't stay here for weeks on end. You can't leave for that long either."

"I do understand, I understand perfectly. That's why I'd like it if you left."

"Now you're not trying. Come on Shika, it's just lunch."

He hesitated but he knew he was going to go with her anyway. They went to some old bar to eat, they were getting sick of ramen and barbeque. They sat down and ordered. Shikamaru probably should've thought about where he was going because, of course, Ino was at the bar. He knew he'd been to that bar before he just couldn't remember. Once he saw her he started getting nervous, they were sitting at a table so she didn't see them but still. Temari noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"OK...so...anything new happen while I was gone?"

"Why do you ask?"

Shikamaru got even more nervous.

"Shika what's wrong?"

He was looking past Temari and Ino who'd occassionally turn her head and look around the bar, luckily she hadn't seen him yet.

"Shika what are you looking at?"

"Nothing...so no nothing new's been going on. How 'bout in the Sand?"

"Nothing either-seriously what are you looking at?"

Temari turned around and saw Ino.

"Why're you looking at Ino?"

"No reason."

"Why's she waving to you?"

"What?"

Sure enough Ino had spotted them and was waving. She started to walk over, she wasn't completely drunk but her words were starting to slur.

"Shika! Temari! How you guys been?"

"Ino? Why are you drinking so early?"

"Just relaxing, don't worry about it."

"OK..."

Shikamaru interrupted.

"Ino, you should probably get home."

"Yeah, probably. I'm just shocked she still likes you. Or maybe you didn't tell her."

Shikamaru knew Ino was not drunk enough to let something like that just slip, she'd done it on purpose. At least she'd gotten it out of her system. Temari didn't say anything until Ino left.

"So what didn't you tell me?"

"Look, it's not a big deal."

"Ok but what is it?"

"Well...the day you left I was feeling pretty bad and so I came here and Ino was here. She ordered me a few drinks. Just to be clear she wasn't half as drunk as me, I mean I can barely remember this...anyway I walked her home and I fell and she fell and she looked a lot like you...she leaned in and I thought it was you and-"

"You didn't."

"It was an accident, I swear!"

"You kissed her?"

"It wasn't the way I kiss you it was barely even a kiss."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was an accident, it meant nothing, I didn't want to upset you."

"...You know what?"

"...What..."

"I think I'll forgive you."

"Why?"

"That day was a bad day, I know. We all make mistakes."

"Did you do something that day too?"

"Well no, but I was traveling."

"You'd forgive me that fast?"

"I sure would. I know it was an accident and that you're sorry. Why shouldn't I?"

"Well you don't really need to. We're not a couple or anything, this is just lunch."

"...Right.."

"...It's getting late, all the drunks'll be here soon."

"Alright let's go."

They left the bar and started walking, Shikamaru was purposely taking the longest route to Naruto's house. Temari hadn't said that's where she was going but he assumed. Half-way there it occurred to him to ask where she was going.

"I thought we'd go back to your house, Shika."

"This was just lunch remember."

"Yeah, so now I'm walking you home."

"Temari, you're not going to fix everything this fast."

"You know you want it to be fixed this fast, just let it happen."

"You have no idea what I want. It's not even what you did, that I understand, it's how you did it. That was heartless. Maybe some time will help but don't count on it."

"...Can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"What did you say to Ino after you kissed?"

"I can't remember."

"Think."

"I asked why she did it and she told me why and I told her I didn't mean to kiss her and she told me...and that's it."

"What else did she tell you."

"She reminded me of why you and me won't work. She told me you only did this for your family not you and all this other crap. I mean, yes it's true but it's an excuse."

"See? Ino, gets it better than you. I still have feelings for you."

"Am I walking you home?"

"...Forget it."

Temari walked in the opposite direction from Shikamaru, not quite sure where she was going. Shikamaru yelled to her.

"Give me one good reason I should forgive you that easy."

Temari marched back up to Shikamaru.

"Do you want to know what I did after I was at your house the day I left?"

"..."

"I walked back to Naruto's. And ya know what else I did? For the first time I cried over someone, I cried over you. Now I'm not sure why."

She started to walk off again but Shikamaru caught her arm.

"Let go."

"Temari, do you know how to get home?"

"..."

"Come on."

Shikamaru continued on his elongated version of the short trip back to Naruto's. Temari wouldn't talk, so he stopped in the middle of the road.

"Do you want to go home?"

"..."

"I know a great place if you don't."

"..."

"Alright then let's go."

Shikamaru started to walk her to the roof they went on on their first date. Temari was staring at the floor not real sure of where she was going but she knew she was climbing stairs when she got to them but assumed they were Naruto's stairs. At the top of the stairs Shikamaru was waiting for her and when she got there he took her hand and led her to the table where they watched the sky again. It was about 6 so the sky was an orange-pink color. Shikamaru let go of her hand and laid down. Temari didn't.

"I'll find my own way home."

"Temari wait!"

"What?"

"Just come lay down please."

"I want to go home."

"Do you really?"

"...Take me home."

"I will. Just lay her for a few minutes, then I'll take you home."

Temari laid down as far from him as possible, she started falling asleep. Before she could Shikamaru reached his hand over to hers and held it. Temari shook it off.

"Temari...I'm sorry...I'm not good with this stuff...relationship stuff...will you forgive me?"

Temari reached for his hand and started to fall asleep next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was falling asleep too, with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: I got nothin' BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	61. Fourth Date

BTW: Sorry it's taking me longer and longer to upload but I can feel this story coming to an end and I'm kind of in denial so again sorry oh oh oh forgot something have any of you seen that game studio ghibli and level 5 made its called "ni no kuni: shikkoku no madoshi" and it looks awwwweeeeessssoooommeeee! unfortunately its only in japanese (something i dont speak) its english for the ps3 (something i dont like to play, i have it but only for blueray, im a nintendo person) its supposed to be for the psp but thats not true anyway im suuuppperr excited to get it, of course i need to learn japanese first but i dont care i mean how hard can it be. Sorry for rambling and for taking so long to upload.

RECAP: Temari and Kankuro and Matsuri are there and Temari and Shika meet up again.

Sasuke and Sakura had found Naruto, Gaara and Matsuri and had dinner with them. Naruto was careful to constantly position himself so Matsuri couldn't get a look at Sakura's stomach. He really didn't want to have to explain this to her too. Kankuro had fallen asleep on the couch, at home he was never so lazy but here he was superior to all of Naruto's friends not to mention the fact that he was generally socially awkward. Needless to say he didn't care for Naruto's friends so visiting them was the only time he got to be the laziest person alive. This also let him know exactly what was going on all the time, no one got in or out without him knowing. That's why he got curious when Temari wasn't back from lunch by 7.

Temari and Shikamaru had fallen asleep watching the sun set. They didn't wake up until about 12:30. Temari was the first up, she noticed they still had their hands locked, just like the first time. She woke Shikamaru up. They both tried to sit up and were incredibly sore.

"Will you take me home now?"

"Will you forgive me?"

Temari smiled and Shikamaru smiled back.

"Let's get going then."

They got up and started back to Naruto's house.

"What time is it?"

Shikamaru checked.

"It's about the time that someone's worried about you. We should hurry it up."

"No, lets not. Let's walk a little."

Shikamaru slowed down and Temari hugged his arm and they continued walking.

"Shika, is it too much to ask for you to move away?"

"...It's not too little..."

"I knew it, you're too good of a ninja."

"Well, maybe not. Seeing as Gaara's here it could like even everyone out right?"

"Somehow I don't see that happening. It doesn't really matter, the Sand is the worst weather and scenery wise. It's a hell hole compared to here."

"I don't care where I have to go, but I want to stay with you."

"I do too."

Shikamaru stopped walking, put his had on her face and kissed her, something she'd been waiting for ever since she left. The kiss last pretty long. When it was over they just kept walking toward Naruto's. They got there.

"I guess I'll uh see you...around?"

"Around? Yeah, maybe I'll see you at the training grounds around 5:30."

"Ha, see you around Temari."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Temari made sure to kiss him goodnight before he left. She waited until she couldn't see him anymore before she opened the door to the apartment. Everyone was sleeping, accept Kankuro of course.

"Where've you been?"

"Don't worry about it."

"So you guys together...apart...undecided...?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Looking good or bad?"

"Good..."

"Alright, you going to bed?"

"Aren't you?"

"I woke up like three hours ago, no I'm not going to sleep."

Temari laughed and went to bed. Kankuro stayed up for about 5 more hours watching TV, when everyone else woke up he was just going to bed. Matsuri was the first one up as usual. Naruto and Gaara woke up about an hour later and Temari woke up a few hours after that. When she woke up Naruto and Gaara were eating and Matsuri was taking a shower. Naruto and Gaara looked like they were going somewhere, needless to say she asked Gaara.

"We're gonna go eat lunch with Sakura."

"Why don't you take Matsuri?"

"...Because...Sakura doesn't know her well..."

"So?"

"Well it could be awkward."

"Didn't you guys eat with them last night?."

"Well Naruto had to make an extreme effort to cover the baby-"

Naruto elbowed him and he shut up. Temari got a little curious.

"Baby?"

Gaara didn't know what to say so Naruto started making something up.

"Yea...baby...Sakura's babysitting...for her cousin's newborn..."

"Why would you cover that up?"

"...newborns don't like...sandy people..."

"We're not all sandy-eh whatever."

"We better get going..."

"OK..."

Naruto and Gaara got up and left before Matsuri got out of the shower. Temari was slightly interested in this baby Naruto was talking about. Obviously the story they'd fed her was a lie, but she was starting to think about meeting Shikamaru and soon enough that was all she could think about. It was about 2 by now, somehow everyone had woken up a few hours later than usual, but Temari still had time before meeting Shikamaru.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara were on their way to pick up Sakura and were about halfway there. Sasuke couldn't go, he'd been taking extra missions lately for the extra money which left Sakura alone a lot. That was another reason they were seeing Sakura more and more often.

"You didn't have to elbow me so hard."

"I didn't mean to but they almost found out. I mean how would we explain that to Sakura?"

"Well, they have to find out some time."

"But that doesn't mean we should tell 'em."

"Who's gonna tell 'em if it's not us?"

"...We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You need to start planning ahead."

"No I don't, I already have you. I don't have anything to plan ahead for."

They had gotten to Sakura and Sasuke's apartment. Sakura greeted them and tried to hug them which was getting increasing harder as the months went by. They left for Ichiraku's.

MEANWHILE

Matsuri was generally quiet so she didn't ask where Naruto and Gaara had gone. Temari got in the shower right after she did. Matsuri was looking at a day watching TV and eating ramen with Kankuro. She didn't mind, they didn't really need to bring her along this time. Although if they hadn't she would've had to go half the distance back home alone. Her getting captured wasn't something they wanted to deal with. Temari got out of the shower and got dressed. By now it was about 5. Temari was rushing out the door without giving anyone any hint as to where she was going. She'd decided on the training grounds because it was the only place she could get to by herself. She started walking and as the time past she increased her speed hoping that she wouldn't be late. When she finally got there Shikamaru was laying down on the hill looking at the clouds, half asleep. She wasn't late, she wasn't early but she wasn't late. She walked up to him. His eyes were closed but her knew it was her when she walked up.

"You're late."

"You're early."

"Lay down. This is much more comfortable than that table."

Temari laid down beside him.

"Why do our dates always involve sleeping?"

"This isn't sleep this is that middle ground between sleep and consciousness."

"Close enough."

"So why're we meeting here?"

"I can't go anywhere else without getting lost."

"Ha, you must have no sense of direction."

"I guess not."

Shikamaru started falling asleep.

"Hey don't fall asleep we've been out here like ten minutes."

"Sorry, this grass is so much softer than I thought'd it be. I mean feel it, run your fingers through it. I think I'm gonna come here instead of that roof."

"It's just grass."

"It's not just grass."

"You like grass?"

"It's hard not to, feel it."

"How much do you like grass?"

"Normal amount I guess."

"So what would you do if there wasn't any grass?"

"Find some I guess...why are you being weird?"

"I'm not being weird..."

"Then why are you asking me about my love of grass?"

"Sand is like grass..."

"Is that what this is about?"

"Don't you think, sand is as soft as grass and it...well it doesn't look the same and it can get in your eye but you can make stuff out of it."

"Temari, stop. I like sand, now calm down."

"...Sorry..."

"It's OK. Hungry?"

"A little."

They got up and Shikamaru gave Temari a very tight hug as an attempt to stop her from over thinking everything. They walked to Ichiraku's. They stepped in and saw that all but one seat was filled. They were going to leave but they recognized Naruto, Gaara and Sakura. Shikamaru said hi and Sakura got up to hug him, she hadn't seen him in a while since he didn't goto the ultrasound. Needless to say her stomach had grown considerably since she'd last seen him but he didn't say anything. Naruto however was more worried as to how Temari would react. He knew she wouldn't assume she was fat, Sakura didn't look fat she looked pregnant. As far as he could tell she'd seen but she wasn't saying anything. Sakura sat back down and continued eating her ramen. Temari and Shikamaru walked around the block to a sushi bar.

"So...um...Sakura is-"

"Yeah she is. She wants to be so don't start feeling weird about it."

"She wants to be? It wasn't an accident?"

"It's weird but it's what they want."

"So who's the dad?"

"Who do you think?"

"I don't know anybody here."

"Oh right. It's Sasuke."

"Sasuke! I though he hated her."

"So did everybody else. As it turns out it's the opposite."

"Wow. Wait they're like 3 years younger than me. Damn they're crazy!"

"Ha, they're not crazy just a little eager."

"Does everyone know?"

"Anyone who sees her and the people she's told know."

"So why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It's not our news to tell and you never saw her so you never found out."

"How long has she been pregnant?"

"By the looks she's in the second trimester."

"I feel very unobservant right now."

"I wouldn't have known if someone didn't tell me and I live here."

Temari and Shikamaru talked for a few more hours before Shikamaru walked her home.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Hey it's been a while sorry about that but as I said at the top i feel it ending so i avoid writing the next chapter subcconciously and yeah so ive been beating zelda twilight princess on gamecube, im actually pretty far I think im in the zora dungeon so thats fun and yeah sorry BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT.<p> 


	62. Postponement

BTW: I know this one is freakishly short but guess what the next chapter has. A time skip and even though its so short these last ones are taking me forever its making me so sad thinking that its almost over :'( oh and if u have it this time of year or at all happy thanksgiving :) and more and more apologies for taking forever I keep getting ideas for another one and then i remember i have to finish this first so please keep reading a few more chapters then my next one I promise I wont take so long anymore

RECAP: Shikamaru told temari about sakura and all that jazz.

Naruto and Gaara walked Sakura home and said goodnight to her. It was getting late so they couldn't wait for Sasuke to get back. Sakura only had to wait about an hour before he came back from his mission and by then it was 11 at night. Sasuke kissed her hello and both of them stumbled to bed.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should wait to get married."

"But I thought you wanted to be married before Naru comes."

"But look at you, you're working yourself to death and that's for the baby. I don't wanna blow any of that money on a wedding. Let's wait until I can go on missions again, then we'll have enough."

"Are you sure? We can always get a loan or something."

"I'm sure. Plus, this way I can be thin in the wedding pictures."

The two of them fell asleep.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara got home. Temari was already there in her pajamas watching TV with Kankuro. Matsuri had put herself to sleep seeing how late it was. As soon as they walked in the door Temari started talking to them.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto started talking to her.

"It's not our news to tell."

"Is that why you didn't want Matsuri to go with?"

"What do you think?"

"Why wouldn't you tell us, we're family."

"You're not Sakura's family."

"...I'm going to bed."

Naruto went into the kitchen and Temari started to storm off to bed. Gaara grabbed her arm before she could.

"Let go."

"Don't be mad at us. Thin about it like this, what if you got pregnant and we visited you in the sand and brought a bunch of friends. Don't you think you'd start feeling self-concious?"

"She didn't seem self-concious to me."

"Everyone is. Sorry I didn't tell you."

Gaara let go of her arm and went to follow Naruto into the kitchen. Temari caught him by the shoulder and hugged him goodnight. Gaara wasn't well-versed in hugs but thanks to Naruto he was getting better at them. After about another hour everyone was asleep.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: I know it short I know but I needed a time skip and I wasn't about to put it in the middle of a chapter not cool anyway sorry its taking me forever but im in denial BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	63. This Is What a TimeSkip Is

BTW: Hello again see I told you I won't take so long anymore but its ending and I know you can feel it. :'(

RECAP: Not much happened just read the last chapter

The months went by. Sakura got bigger and bigger and Sasuke was a few missions away from their financial goal before Naru. Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri were visiting more and more often. Kankuro found out about Sakura and Matsuri has heard the whole thing too, she took it pretty well. Shikamaru and Temari get together every time they visit and have yet to go farther than a kiss. Kakashi's been talking to the three of them more and more. Naruto and Gaara have helped Sasuke baby-proof their apartment and have moved another chunk of Sakura's stuff into Sasuke's apartment to make it feel more like home. They'd made a nursery in the extra space of Sakura and Sasuke's room. The baby was due in the next three weeks which had everyone on edge especially Sasuke since Sakura has gone into false labor a few times. Finally the day did come when it wasn't false labor. Naruto and Gaara had come over to cook her a very spicy meal. Sasuke was getting more and more nervous as the days went by and Naruto found out that spicy foods help induce labor so there they were. Sakura was sitting on the couch, her stomach had not grown much after about halfway through the second trimester. Sasuke was cooking whatever the food was with Naruto and Gaara was talking to the baby.

"She kicked!"

"Yep, she wants to leave."

"She will soon enough."

"I hope so. I don't know how much more of this my back can take."

"I doubt you'll be saying the same thing once you go into labor."

"What?"

"I'm just saying be sure you get an epidural."

"I don't need one of those, those are for wimps."

"Everyone gets 'em."

"I'm not everyone."

"Everyone is everyone. You'll see."

"Just get me the spicy food."

Naruto presented her with a plate of what looked like something scraped off the underside of an old car then fried with spices.

"What...is that?"

"Every spicey food we could find fried with lots and lots of curry powder."

"You know I'm supposed to eat this right?"

"Just hold your nose. Do you want to go into labor or not?"

"I'm not sure anymore..."

"It's just food. You'll be fine."

"I'm actually not sure if I will be."

"You'll never go into labor without this."

"Will too."

"Come on Sakura just eat it."

Naruto and Sakura went back and forth. Gaara was right up against Sakura trying to mask his laughter and Sasuke was next to Naruto watching him try to force feed Sakura the sludge they'd made, he too was laughing hard at the whole situation. Naruto finally threw his hand up in exasperation and put the plate in the kitchen after Sakura wouldn't eat it. She started laughing a little too. Naruto started cleaning up the sludge and the laughter died down. Gaara stood up suddenly.

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"Um...I really really really hope that was your water breaking cause some form of liquid is all over me."

Sakura realized that her water had in fact just broken. She was wet and now so was Gaara. Sakura sighed and slowly got herself up.

"Well, guess we better go."

Sasuke was stunned a little but managed to grab her bag. Naruto rushed out of the kitchen and tried to help Sakura start walking. Gaara made sure to call Kakashi to meet them before he left. The hospital was only about a block away and Sakura was way ahead of everyone, she was so used to walking around with her stomach so this was nothing. The other three were so nervous and worried they were about to collapse but they didn't. They were almost to the gate of the hospital when Sakura had her first contraction. She started clenching her teeth and she squeezed her eyes shut. Sasuke and Naruto let her squeeze their hands which was very painful but she was clearly in more pain than them. They gave her a second and rushed toward the hospital with most of Sakura's weight on Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke made it inside and got her into a wheelchair while Gaara got her checked in. They got her in a room and hooked her up to the monitor. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and were all standing by her head. Kakashi came a while later. Every time another contraction came along she yelled the same thing.

"EPI-DAMN-DURAL!"

And the nurses going in and out of her room would say the same thing.

"Not yet Ms. Haruno."

That and

"May I ask who the father is?"

Her response to both was-

"Uchiha!"

Sakura was near exhaustion by the time she was allowed the epidural. After a few more hours she was finally fully dilated and they moved her to the delivery room where their doctor waited, and it seemed that with a lot or rescheduling Tsunade had made herself Sakura's doctor. The four of them were allowed to stay as long as they stayed out of the way. After a while out came the head. Tsunade said they could come see. Sakura still screaming and panting managed to get out a sentence.

"Gaara, Kakashi, stay by my head. Got it?"

Gaara who had moved to go see Naru was stricken with fear and stayed by Sakura's head as did Kakashi. After the shoulders were out the rest came easy-ish. Gaara was letting Sakura squeeze his hand and he had his other hand on her head and was constantly pushing the hair out of her face and running ice over her forehead to try and keep her cool. Finally she was done. Sakura and Naru were all cleaned up and after they'd wrapped up Naru, Tsunade handed her to Sasuke. She was about the size of a preemie. Naruto was back at Sakura's head.

"What all did you see?"

"I was just looking at Naru, I swear."

"Where is she? I wanna see her."

"Just gave her to Sasuke."

Sasuke was talking to Naru, out of earshot of the rest of them.

"Hi Naru, I don't know if you remember me from when I used to sing to you and I'm your dad. I'm going to love you as long as I live. And Naruto and Gaara over there are going to train you like a real ninja, and just because they're jinchuuriki doesn't mean they're scary, it actually means they're stronger, stronger than everyone in this village. That's my teacher over there, he'll be good by the time you're grown-"

Sasuke started walking toward Sakura.

"-and this gorgeous women right here is your momma."

Sasuke handed Naru to Sakura. She smiled and started talking to her in a baby voice. Sasuke kissed Sakura and Naruto kissed Gaara and Kakashi felt a little awkward. After a few more minutes Sakura asked Naruto if he wanted to hold her and of course he did.

"Hi Naru. I'm your uncle, I hope you like your name, it's been good to me so far."

Naruto handed Naru to Gaara. He was a bad hugger so this really pushed his comfort zone but he really did want to hold her.

"Hi Naru. I'm your uncle too...your parents'll tell you more about that when you're older though."

Gaara handed Naru back to Sakura. Kakashi let himself out, he had a mission that he was late for. They moved Sakura to yet another room. They could take Naru home in just a few days. They all stayed in her surprisingly spacious room for a few more hours and after that she passed out from exhaustion and slept for a while. As it turned out Kakashi or Tsunade or maybe even people that saw them walk to the hospital had let a few people know that Naru was born.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: I can feel it ending and I know you can too makes me saaaaaad BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	64. The New Baby

BTW: I realize that there is no possible way that Sakura would be back to her normal weight the day after having a baby but pretending is fun so just go with it, she's skinny again. Mmkay

RECAP: Sakura has her baby

Sakura was waking up when Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Neji and Ino had all come by to see her and the baby. They came bearing gifts too, things like baby clothes. Sakura woke up and they were greeting them, Neji and Ino lagged behind, this situation was awkward for both of them but for different reasons. The rest of them on the other hand were very quick to hug everyone. They hadn't noticed Sakura was awake yet which gave her some time to fix herself up as much as she could. Sasuke was the first to notice she was awake.

"Hey. Feelin' OK?"

Sasuke went over and kissed her forehead, Ino had already seen the baby so she left once she was reminded who that baby belonged to. Everyone else greeted her even Neji. They couldn't hold Naru but they could look. They talked for a while and then they left. Sakura stayed awake and held Naru for a while. The nurse came in and told her that she'd have to feed her now and Sakura instructed everyone to turn around. Soon enough Sakura was tired again. She put the baby down and went to back to her bed. She had to stay in the hospital a few more days and Sasuke would be staying with her. Once Sakura was asleep Naruto and Gaara left after saying goodbye to Naru and Sasuke. Once they'd left Sasuke held Naru for the longest time and talked to her. He felt himself getting tired so he put Naru down and fell asleep in the chair next to Sakura's bed. Sakura slept until about 2 in the morning when the crying baby woke her up. She saw Sasuke asleep next to her and tried not to wake him up but the baby crying eventually did. Sakura was already holding her at this point. She was rocking her and singing to her. The crying died down, Sasuke was smiling. Sakura kissed Naru's forehead and laid her back down. Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke who was cracking his back from sleeping in the chair. Sakura whispered to him as she climbed into bed.

"Did you sleep in that chair?"

"No big deal. You're really good with Naru."

"Instinct."

"Sakura, can you believe we have a baby girl?"

"It's like a dream. Come on I won't let you sleep on that chair."

"I don't want to take up room, really I'm fine here."

"It'll make me feel more at home to have you next to me. Come on."

"...Alright."

Sakura smiled scooted over and Sasuke got in bed next to her and kissed her before falling asleep. A few hours later the baby was up again. Sakura woke up first and shuffled over to the baby. Sasuke started to get up but she motioned for him to go back to sleep. She picked Naru up and rocked her again. Sasuke stayed watching her. She did what she had before but Naru only settled down a little. Sakura started getting a little flustered. She whispered over to Sasuke.

"Why won't she stop crying, Sasuke?"

"Calm down. Maybe she had a bad dream?"

"Sasuke."

"OK, let me think. Maybe she's hungry?"

"I hope that's it."

Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed and started to feed Naru. She stopped crying. Sakura let out a sigh of relief and started getting fidgety so Sasuke started talking to her.

"Sakura, I know it's frustrating but there'll be times when she just won't stop crying and nothing you do'll stop it. But don't think that means you don't know what you're doing."

"If I can't make her stop who can? I'm her mother."

"Sakura that's what babies do. They cry."

"I didn't even know she was hungry."

"Sakura we haven't even had her a full 24 hours. You'll get the hang of it and I just guessed."

Sakura leaned back and kissed Sasuke. She then covered up and got up to put Naru back down and let her sleep. Sakura laid back down next to Sasuke who rubbed her back for a little while until she fell asleep. Sasuke fell asleep not too long after. They managed to sleep the rest of the night. Naruto and Gaara visited the next morning. They came in and held Naru for almost the entire duration of their visiting hours. Gaara did most of the holding. Sasuke had gone to get Sakura something to eat. Naruto was giving Sakura a back massage for her after pains which were diminishing. Sakura was sick of laying in bed all day so she asked Naruto to walk her around the hospital a little bit. Gaara was still holding Naru when they left and now he was stuck with her. He wasn't good with people his age much less newborns.

"Hi Naru...you're a baby alright..."

His conversational skills were plummeting not that Naru cared at all. She started falling asleep while he was talking to her. He had been unknowingly rocking her a little which sped up the process. Once she had fallen asleep he figured couldn't move without waking her up. He just sat there while his arms fell asleep and watched Naru. He wasn't alone too long before Sasuke came back. Gaara was a little relieved to see him.

"Sasuke what do I do she's asleep?"

"Put her down."

"But won't that wake her up?"

"Not if you do it right."

Gaara stood up and tried putting Naru back in her hospital crib but it took him a while before he got his hands out from under her. Sasuke was giggling at him the whole time, he look so serious about it.

"So she fell asleep while you were holding her?"

"Yeah"

"I think she's gonna like you."

Just then Naruto and Sakura walked back in. Sakura started in on the food, she was hungry enough that hospital food tasted decent. Naruto and Gaara had to leave, visiting hours were over. They only had two more days in the hospital before they could take her home. Naruto and Gaara got home and the phone rang and Gaara answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gaara we're on our way."

"What?"

"Remember? We're supposed to be there in two days. I'm calling cause we're about to leave."

"Temari? Oh, oh yeah. Sorry I forgot."

"Why'd you forget?"

"...Stuff happened don't worry though we'll be ready for you."

"OK."

"See you later then. Bye."

"Bye."

Gaara reminded Naruto and they got the guest room ready.

"Did you tell them Sakura had her baby?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"They're not real good with kids. They think they are but they're not."

"Oh come on Gaara, how bad could they be? All you have to do is hold her."

"That's the thing. I'm sure Temari and Matsuri would be fine but Kankuro...what if they drop her or something?"

"They're not gonna drop her. If they're anything like you they'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri were a few days away so Sakura would be out of the hospital by the time they would get there.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Hey guys holiday shopping kinda got me caught up I mean it's never been this hard I met like three people a while ago and they are "fine with anything" i get which obviously doesnt help at all and yeah that's all had nothing to do with the chapter by the way sorry it kind of ended awkward anyway thats all BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND ALL<p> 


	65. BabySitting

BTW: Hey there, not much going on with me...yeah probably didn't need this 'BTW' thing for this chapter sorry it;s taken me so long but it's getting to be a busy time of year.

RECAP: Sakura and Sasuke can leave to hospital and Temari and Kankuro and Matsuri are coming the day after

THE NEXT DAY

Sasuke and Sakura had packed their things and Naruto and Gaara we're helping them home. Once they got there Naruto and Sasuke went to get groceries yet again leaving Gaara with Sakura and Naru. They were sitting on the couch and Sakura was letting Gaara hold Naru.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Mhm?"

"Uh Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri are coming tomorrow..."

"Really? I haven't seen them in a while. Tell them to come by."

"Actually...I'm not sure they're the best baby people..."

"So? It'll be fine, plus I miss talking to a girl."

"But what if they drop her?"

"Gaara it'll be fine. They won't drop her. Why are you already so protective?"

"I really like her."

"Well so do I and I trust your family to hold her."

"It's not really my family I'm worried about but what if something happens to her?"

"Nothing's going to happen to her you don't need to worry so much."

"It's just...I mean I don't think...this is probably the only baby I'll ever be around and watch grow up and she's not even mine-"

Gaara started crying a little.

"-me and Naruto can never have kids no matter how much we want to not one with a blood relation anyway-"

"Gaara wait wait don't cry so hard you're gonna make me-"

"It's just so easy for you and Sasuke, I'm not like mad at you but it's not fair."

"Gaara stop cryi-"

"I'm trying but every time I look at Naru-"

Gaara let out a high pitched sob.

"Gaa-aa-raa!" [that was the best way I could do the drawn out whiney voice that everyone does]

Gaara moved his hand from under Naru to wipe his eyes.

"What'd I do?"

"I told you to stop crying didn't I?"

"Naru's fine, I don't think I upset her."

"What about me Gaara?"

Gaara looked up at Sakura who now had lactation stains on her shirt.

"I didn't do that."

"Yes you did. I told you to stop crying. This is the third time this has happened. I thought I'd stopped doing this but you just had to start crying. Ugh now I gotta go change."

"...Sorry Sakura..."

"...It's OK. Watch Naru for a minute."

Sakura went to go change and Gaara sat and rocked Naru. Naruto and Sasuke came home not long after that carrying their groceries they went into the kitchen and began to unpack them. Gaara would've helped but he was holding Naru. Sasuke started talking to him from across the room.

"Gaara, you didn't mention your family's coming. Are they gonna come see Naru?"

"...I guess they are..."

"Cool. Better tell Shikamaru they're coming."

"I think Temari already called him."

Sakura came out of their room and said hi to Naruto and Sasuke.

"New shirt?"

"It's Gaara fault."

"...Wha?"

"Forget it."

Naruto and Gaara left a little bit after that. They took the long way home so they could talk some.

"Gaara, why do you look upset? You just saw a baby, babies make everyone happy."

"They do, I like babies...Naruto do you ever think about...our kids?"

"All the time but I thought we were waiting until Naru was older."

"Yea but I was thinking with a surrogate the baby could only look like one of us, how do we pick which one?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well no. I'm just jealous of Sasuke and Sakura...heh I actually kind of broke down on their couch..."

"Aw Gaara."

Naruto hugged Gaara really tight and kissed his forehead.

"You're so cute. You don't need to start worrying about things years in the furture now. Let's go home."

They went the rest of the distance home. Gaara went to take a lay down and Naruto called Shikamaru.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Shika."

"What's going on?"

"Not much but Temari is gonna be here in a few days, just thought you should know."

"I know."

"You know?"

"She called before she left."

"Oh, OK well I've gotta go. Bye."

"Bye."

Naruto hung up the phone and laid down next to Gaara on their bed. He reached for Gaara's hand.

"What'd Shikamaru say?"

"Temari already called him."

"I told you so."

"Whatever. Is the guest room ready?"

"Yea I think so."

"Good. I'm gonna take a nap."

Naruto snuggled up to Gaara and they fell asleep. A few hours later they were woken up by the phone ringing. Gaara clumsily got out of bed and got to the phone just before the last ring.

"H-hello?"

"Gaara?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Sakura. Me and Sasuke are gonna go re-register me for missions-"

"So soon?"

"Well it takes a long time before anyone actually files these things. Anyway can you guys watch Naru?"

"Uh sure."

"Alright see you then."

"Myeah."

Sakura hung up and Gaara followed. He walked into their bedroom and woke Naruto up.

"We've gotta go babysit."

"Who?"

"Come on get up."

Naruto woke up some more and they left for Sakura and Sasuke's. When they got there Sasuke was already gone. Naruto started talking to Sakura.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's waiting in the line."

"There's a line?"

"Yeah a particularly long one. Sasuke's waiting in it and I'm supposed to meet him there. They only need me for that physical."

"So how long are you gonna be?"

"Depends on the line."

"Alright. So what do we need to know?"

"Diapers and all that are in that room. You know how to change one right?"

"...Yeah..."

"OK good. If she gets hungry I've got bottles over there."

"Wait we have to touch those."

"If she gets hungry I'd like it if you did."

"But...but...eww."

"Oh grow up. I'm not asking you to drink it or anything."

"...Alright fine."

"But you do have to heat it up and when yo do that you have to test it on your wrist to make sure it's not too hot."

"So we do have to touch it."

"Just pretend it's formula."

"But I know it's not."

"Well I gotta go. Have fun."

Sakura handed the baby to Naruto and left. Gaara who had been in the bathroom walked out and saw that Sakura was gone and Naruto was holding the baby with poor form. Gaara quickly took her.

"Naruto you've gotta support her neck."

"Sorry. Oh Sakura left."

"I see. Did she say how long she'd be?"

"Nope."

"Hmm alright well what now?"

"Uh does she need a new diaper?"

"No."

"She tired?"

"Don't think so."

"Hungry?"

"How can I tell?"

"...I forgot to ask. Try feedin her and if she doesn't want it she's not hungry."

"Alright...how do we feed her without Sakura?"

"She used that pump thingy. You have to go heat up the bottle of it."

"Why me? You two are closer."

"Not that close."

"But I'm already holding Naru."

"But Gaara it's just formula."

"You just said she used the breast pump. You don't do that with formula."

"...Damn...well I still don't want to do it."

"Please."

"No, I'm not touching that."

"Please. You know her better than me."

"But you're better with this stuff than me?"

"What stuff?"

"Girl stuff. Come on please."

"Ugh fine."

"Thank you thank you thank you. Oh by the way you need to test the temperature on your wrist before you give it to Naru."

"Are you kidding me?"

"i love you."

Naruto took Naru from Gaara and sat on the couch. Gaara went into the kitchen and heated up one of Naru's bottles.

"Do I really have to put this stuff on my wrist?"

"Do you want to burn our niece's mouth?"

"But it's gross."

"It can't be that gross. Naru drinks it like five times a day."

"Probably not that often-anyway can I just use your wrist."

"N-no."

"You suck."

Gaara reluctantly tested the milk on his wrist it was the right temperature but he still winced when it made contact. Gaara sat on the couch next to Naruto and Naru. He took Naru from Naruto.

"Hey, I wanna feed her."

"No, I get to. I had to put that stuff on my skin."

"Whatever you big baby."

The phone rang and Naruto got up to get it.

"Hello."

"Naruto? Where are you guys?"

"Who's this?"

"It's Kankuro."

"Oh Kankuro."

Naruto made sure to say that really loud for Gaara to hear.

"Where are you two?"

"Where are you?"

"At your house. We go here early but you're not here."

"Oh well if you called this number shouldn't you know where we are?"

"No it's just written on the phone."

"Oh yeah. We're at Sakura's and Sasuke's. They had to get Sakura's ninja registration done and we're watching Naru."

"Who the hell's Naru?"

Naruto heard Temari's voice and a few seconds later she was on the phone.

"Naruto?"

"Temari?"

"Where's Sakura?"

"She's doing the ninja re-registration thing. She's been gone too long."

"When does she get back?"

"I'm not sure but she's been gone a while. Pretty soon I guess."

"Well can we come see Naru?"

"..."

"Just call us before you come back home OK."

"OK."

Temari hung up and so did Naruto. Naruto went and sat on the couch next to Naru. It turned out she was hungry. She finished the bottle and started falling asleep while Gaara was holding her. He put her in her crib before she was too asleep. Sakura and Sasuke came in a few minutes later. Gaara made sure to keep them quiet. Sakura sat on the couch and Naruto sat next to her. Gaara sat next to Naruto and Sasuke was on the end. Sakura started falling asleep on Naruto. Gaara brought up his family.

"They kind of want to see Naru. Is that alright?"

"Of course. They're your family."

"OK. I guess we'll be coming by sometime tomorrow."

"I think we'll come over that way. It's gotten quite boring for Sakura being all cooped up in here."

"Well alright. Tell her that when she wakes up. We better go."

Gaara got up and helped lay Sakura down while Naruto stood up. She was fast asleep by now. Naruto and Gaara walked home, it was getting pretty late. When they got there Kankuro was asleep with Matsuri and Temari was watching TV in her pajamas.

"So when do we see the baby and Sakura?"

"I've never seen you eager to see a baby."

"Well it's Sakura's baby so it must be cute."

"She sure is."

"It's a girl!"

"Mhm, named after Naruto as you might've guessed."

"So when do we see her?"

"Tomorrow they're coming by."

"Great, I'm going to bed now."

"Did you stay up just to ask us?"

"...No. Goodnight."

"Night."

Naruto and Gaara turned off the TV and went to bed themselves.

* * *

>BOTTOM NOTE: Hello sorry it's been taking me so long it's just that everything I write is started to sound so unbelievably dull to me and I think it's just because I need to hurry up and end this thing so sorry about that not to mention the fact that it's the end of the year so everything is so hectic :( BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p><p> 


	66. Sakura and Gaara

BTW: It's the holidays it's getting busier and harder to upload sorry

RECAP: I'm getting to lazy for these just read the last chapter please.

Naruto and Gaara woke up after everyone yet again. Everyone else had gotten up to see the baby who was supposed to be there in about 30 minutes. They had for some reason let the two of them sleep in. After getting they got dressed Sakura came over with the baby. Temari held her for a while and so did Kankuro. Gaara was keeping a close eye on both of them. After Kankuro and Matsuri had held her they handed her to Gaara. Temari got to talk to Sakura for a while.

"Did it really hurt that bad?"

"Oh God yes it was awful!"

"Worth it though right?"

"Of course it was."

"But you're so young."

"Well yeah but I mean look at her."

"...I guess I'll understand when I have a kid."

"When? No offense but I thought you didn't really like kids."

"...I've been kind of thinking about them lately-"

"Shikamaru?"

"I was just thinking! Sheesh!"

"Don't get all defensive. We both know you loooooooove him."

"Ugh."

The phone rang and Temari answered it.

Shikamaru had called and invited Temari to lunch. She had no idea where she was going and Shikamaru had already left his house so Naruto offered to walk her. Sakura said bye to Temari and decided she better go home too, she'd been pretty tired ever since the baby came. Gaara offered to walk her home. Gaara was holding the baby carrier for Sakura.

"I don't why but I've been real tired lately."

"It's probably because you just had a baby."

"But I thought that only lasted for like a week afterwards."

"Well the like physical exhaustion lasts that long but taking care of a newborn is grueling, of course you're tired."

"I just wanna go home and shower and sleep."

They made it to Sasuke's apartment. Sakura walked in and called for Sasuke. Gaara put Naru in her crib and went out to say bye to Sakura.

"He's not here?"

"No, I forgot he had a mission."

"How long is it?"

"It's just a C rank he'll be home by like 5ish. Guess I can't shower til then."

"I can watch Naru while you shower."

"Really?"

"Of course, I'll be out here."

"Thanks Gaara."

Sakura went and got in the shower. Gaara stayed out on their couch listening for Naru. Gaara heard a loud thud and the sound of the shower curtain being pulled hard, maybe even off.

"Sakura?"

"I'm fine, just fell that's all."

"Can you get up?"

"Gimme a second."

Gaara heard the water shut off and heard Sakura attempting to get up.

"You OK?"

"I think I did something to my ankle and maybe even my arm."

"Want me to help?"

"You can't come in here! I'm not decent."

"Come on Sakura. If you try to get up like that you'll make it worse. Do you want to have to go back to the emergency room?"

"Well no but I'm not fond of the alternative...OK give me a second to cover my sel-OW! OK new plan, you help me out of this with your eyes closed."

"OK fine. Is there water everywhere?"

"Not really, I managed to keep most of it in the designated area. You won't slip."

"OK then, I'm coming in."

Gaara walked to bathroom shut his eyes and continued walking.

"Where are you Sakura?"

"Over here. You'll have to move the shower curtain around to get over here though."

"How do I do that with my eyes closed?"

"OK you can open them just keep your eyes down."

Gaara got the shower curtain out of the way.

"OK now help me out."

"Want me to grab a towel first."

"We'll do that once you help me out of this slippery hell."

"OK but I mean this could get uncomfortable."

"Just reach over here and grab my hand."

Gaara's eyes were still closed so Sakura's directions didn't really help at all. He found the edge of the tub with on hand and reached toward Sakura with another.

"Gaara!"

Gaara pulled his arm back as fast as possible and opened his eyes for a split second trying to get away.

"Did that feel like my arm Gaara?"

"You didn't exactly stop me."

"I thought you had better aim than that."

"Let's just get you out of the bath."

"OK this time you hold out your hand and I'll try and reach it."

"Deal."

Gaara closed his eyes again and put his hand in her general direction. With a lot of reaching Sakura managed to grab his hand with her good one. Gaara leaned a little closer to get a better hold on her. She put her good arm around him for stability and he put his arm around her waist and lifted her a few feet and out of the tub. Sakura took her arm off Gaara and leaned against the wall.

"OK now get a towel."

"Alright."

Gaara opened his eyes, grabbed a towel and did his best to help wrap it around her.

"OK so can you walk?"

"I thi-no no can't walk yet. I just need to lay down a little while or something."

"If you feel like you need to get that checked out you should."

"Seriously Gaara I'm fine. Can you help me to my room?"

"Yeah come on."

Sakura put her arm around Gaara and Gaara put his arm around her waist again and walked her to her room.

"Can you get dressed?"

"Yeah I think so."

"OK I'll be out there."

Gaara walked out and heard Sakura going through her clothes. He could hear her muttering from her room.

"...son of a...damn-that hurts..."

He was really hoping that she'd be able to do this but just to make sure she didn't further hurt her ankle or her arm he called out-

"Need help?"

"Uh...Sasuke should be home soon."

"What time?"

"I don't know within a few hours."

"So you could be sitting around in a towel for 3 hours?"

"Or it could be like half an hour."

"Just let me help you."

"Well getting my bra and shirt on was easy it's really just the bottoms, Sasuke'll be home soon though."

"Sakura I'm not gonna leave with you half naked.

Gaara walked in and she told him which clothes to get out.

MEANWHILE

Naruto had dropped Temari off where Shikamaru was supposed to be meeting her. Naruto left as soon as the ramen shop they were meeting at was in sight. She only waited a few minutes before Shikamaru got there. He greeted her with a kiss and they sat down to eat ramen.

"I saw the baby today."

"Baby?"

"Yeah, Sakura's. Haven't you?"

"Not yet, everyone here's been on missions non-stop."

"She's really cute."

"I bet."

"Do you want kids?"

"What?"

"Oh I uh...just wondering if you've...ever thought about kids that's all."

"Are you suggesting we have kids?"

"Not necessarily but ya know maybe..."

"Then yeah, I have thought about our kids."

"Really?"

"Yeah, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah I just thought it might freak you out."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know just seemed kind of early."

"I guess."

"Well considering we haven't even slept together, yeah maybe it's a little early for us to be having kids."

"Yeah, sorry. I just for some reason feel like I'm running out of time. Sakura and Sasuke have already started their family."

"Well they did it real early-wait a second, you're planning on us still being together long enough to get married and have kids."

"Well I had only gone as far as having kids but yeah, I guess I just kind of assumed we'd stay together."

"Wouldn't you want to be married before having kids?"

"What's the difference?"

"I don't know about you but for some reason people see me as kind of a whore. Having a kid before I get married would just confirm those assumptions. I don't get why people assume these things, I mean I'm still a virgin."

"Really?"

"Well don't sound so surprised."

"It's just I figured-"

"Everyone figures, and for the life of me i don't get why. I mean is it something I do?"

"Now that you mention it, no."

"Thank you, everyone back home thinks I sleep with everyone."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm still a virgin."

"Why, couldn't you get any girl you want?"

"That's not the point. I haven't fallen in love with anyone yet."

"...So you're still not in love with anyone?"

"Nope. No one but you."


	67. Gaara

BTW: I think I'll stop doing recaps im lazy

RECAP: Reading the last chapter might help.

Gaara was attempting to dress Sakura. She'd gotten her shirt on but because of her foot could not get enough leverage to pull anything on. She had the towel wrapped around her waist.

"So how are we gonna do this?"

"I can be in a towel for a little longer."

"Don't be ridiculous he might not be back for a long time."

"OK well how do you suggest we go about this with your eyes closed?"

"...I have no idea."

"OK so we wait."

"You're sure you need help?"

"If I wasn't you'd be home with everyone else by now."

"OK let's just do this fast and get it over with."

"Your not serious."

"Sakura I can't in good conscious leave you half naked with bad limbs."

"Alright just hurry up."

Gaara pulled her underwear up to the towel and got them as far up as possible before she'd have to take her towel off. He managed to get them half way up her thigh with the towel still on and minimal touching. Sakura would've been able to do this herself but with out her foot and arm she had no leverage.

Gaara stopped because Sakura wanted to try and do it herself, no dice. Gaara started pulling them up again and slowly moved the towel up as he did it. The further up he pulled them the more she had to lie down on the bed. Trying to be as fast as possible he moved the towel completely away and tried to move her underwear some more, Sakura's face was bright red once the towel was gone and so was Gaara's. Before he could move them even an inch he heard the front door open. Gaara froze and Sasuke walked in. Obviously this was far worse than it looked, although it did look bad. Gaara was way to close to Sakura's unexposed 'region'. Gaara was just about to pull them up as fast as possible but Sasuke's presence made him freeze which gave him more time than he was comfortable with looking at the exposed Sakura.

"...Wh-what the hell is this?"

Gaara unfroze, pulled up Sakura's underwear and turned to face Sasuke.

"You are so lucky you're gay."

"Sasuke this isn't as bad as it looks."

Sakura couldn't lift herself up with just one arm, not to mention she didn't really want to look either of them in the eye. Despite that she started talking knowing Gaara was about to pass out from seeing what he had and Sasuke was making it worse.

"Sasuke really let the poor thing go home he's been through enough."

"Before any leaving happens I'd like to know why the hell you were that close to Sakura's-well ya know."

Gaara spoke up.

"It's really not what you think. She slipped in the shower and I went to help get her out and I helped her in here to get dressed and she couldn't do it by herself."

"So you saw her naked in the shower?"

"B-but Sasuke I'm gay."

"Well couldn't you have waited til I got home?"

"Sakura was saying I could go home but she didn't know when you were coming back. I didn't want to leave her like that."

"...OK fine now leave."

"OK."

Gaara fled the apartment and once he was a good distance from there he slowed down, unfortunately he didn't know where he was. He walked around a while until he saw Ichiraku's. He could almost find his way from there. He sped up to it and started mapping his way back to his house.

MEANWHILE

Sakura was starting to chuckle on the bed, she still couldn't get up.

"Is that really what happened?"

"Of course it is. Do you really think any of this would've happened unless it absolutely had to."

"Well how much did he see?"

"Let's think. Well just about everything, he was nice enough to help me put on a towel."

"Well what'd he touch?"

"Seriously, are you mad at Gaara?"

"I was just wondering."

"He did accidentally grab my boob but I already addressed that."

"WHAT!"

"Oh get over it, he's gay."

"What else?"

"My waist and some thigh but who cares."

"I do."

"Well if you don't mind putting some pants on me I'd greatly appreciate it."

Sasuke started to put her pants on and started to realized why Gaara had to linger so long. He still wasn't happy though. He helped prop her up a little and sat down next to her on the bed.

"You really shouldn't be all upset. He was helping me."

"So are you OK?"

"Should be soon, I just need to rest a little."

"OK I'll go fix the shower curtain then."

He walked in the bathroom and found the shower curtain had been completely ripped off. He started talking to Sakura from the bathroom.

"Sakura it looks like you took a pretty bad fall. You sure you're OK?"

"Seriously I'm fine, another reason to not be mad at Gaara."

"Well I mean all he did was help you up."

"If he hadn't helped me I would've tried to do it myself and made things worse."

"Well sorry if I get a little upset when people other than me see and touch my wife while she's naked."

"..."

Sasuke didn't know what to do with the shower curtain right now so he just put it in the tub.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

He walked back into their room.

"You just called me your wife."

MEANWHILE

Gaara finally got home and ran inside panting. Naruto heard him come in and went to greet him. When he did Gaara just about collapsed in his arms.

"Why were you gone so long?"

"It was awful Naruto."

"What happened."

"I need to lie down."

Gaara rushed to their bedroom and laid down. Naruto followed him after getting over his initial confusion. He walked in and laid down next to Gaara.

"What happened?"

"...I saw one."

"One what?"

"A girl's...ya know..."

"Who's?"

"...Sakura's."

"WHAT?"

"It was awful, I can't stop blushing."

"Why the hell were you looking down there?"

"She slipped in the shower, I couldn't just leave her there."

"So wait you saw all of it?"

Gaara flipped on his stomach and buried his face in a pillow.

"I need to be alone."

Naruto put his hand on Gaara's back.

"You don't need to get all embarrased, you were helping."

"That's not even the worst."

"What _is _the worst?"

"...I don't want to talk anymore..."

"Come on Gaara it can't be that bad."

"Oh but it can. I just want to forget any of this ever happened."

"Come on tell me. You can tell me anything."

"Sasuke..."

"What about Sasuke?"

"I was putting her underwear on and at the worst possible moment he walked in..."

Naruto was trying his best not to laugh and Gaara noticed and unburied his face. Naruto noticed that it was bright red.

"This isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing."

Gaara reburied his face.

"Could you just leave me in my shame for a little bit."

"Alright, I'll make you something to eat OK?"

No response was needed, not that Gaara was going to give him one. Naruto walked out and realized Kankuro and Matsuri were on the couch. He hadn't even noticed that when Gaara had come home.

"What's Gaara all upset about?"

"It's nothing."

"From what I heard it sound like you've got some competition."

After he'd said that everyone heard Gaara give an agonizing groan, he'd realized that at least Kankuro knew. After Naruto heard that he realized that if he could hear Gaara from here then Kankuro and Matsuri must hear anything that comes from that room, including the previous conversation.

"Shut up Kankuro."

"Just sayin'."

"Gaara really doesn't think this is funny."

Naruto was desperately trying not to laugh at this point and made that painfully obvious to Kankuro.

"Seriously Kankuro this is nothing to joke about."

"How long is he gonna be in there?"

"I have no idea."

MEANWHILE

Shikamaru and Temari had finished their ramen and were walking towards the training grounds when it started getting really dark.

"Should we turn back?"

"If we do we'll be in a bad neighborhood in the middle of the night. I highly suggest we don't."

"Well then what do we do?"

"I don't know. I was planning on the training grounds but I lost track of time, it's too dark."

"So where are we walking?"

"I don't know."

"I guess I should head home then."

"Can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"My house is real close to the training grounds. If you recall you had to stay over one night because of the areas you have to go through to get to Naruto's from over here."

"What do I do then?"

"Sleep out here or stay over again."

"I guess I'm staying over."

They finished their walk and made it to Shikamaru's house. Temari wanted to call and tell everyone where she was this time. The phone rang and Naruto answered it. She could hear Gaara muttering 'why me?' over and over again.

"What happened to Gaara?"

"It's nothing. Where are you guys it's been like 4 hours?"

"I'm staying at Shika's tonight."

"Is it the third date already?"

"Shut up. It's not like that. To get to your house from where I was we need to go through some sketchy places so I just decided to stay here and sleep on his couch."

"Fine don't tell me the truth but if you can barely walk tomorrow don't come crying to me."

"Do you really think I'd do that?"

"Well you are sleeping at your boyfriends house, what am I supposed to think?"

"Goodnight, and by the way it's way past the 3rd date."

Temari slammed the phone down and walked into Shikamaru's bedroom. Shikamaru was nowhere to be found. She stripped to her underwear and bra and climbed into bed. A few mintues later Shikamaru came in with his boxers on and got in next to her. They talked for a little bit.

"Hey Shika?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I..."

"If you what?"

"Well I've heard it's real bad, not to mention uncomfortable to sleep with a bra on..."

"Um."

"So can I take mine off?"

"If you're comfortable with that."

"Thank goodness. I thought my chest was gonna explode if I wore this much longer."

They were both back to back but Shikamaru could feel Temari unhook her bra, sit up and toss it toward her other clothes. She laid back down.

"Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the most naked anyone's ever been in my bed."

"So you've had other girls in here?"

"Nope."

"Ha, goodnight Shika."

"Goodnight."

Shikamaru turned over so they were both facing the same way. They still had space between them because Shikamaru had a good sized bed. Slowly they got closer to eachother until Shikamaru was pressed against Temari's back. They were both still wide awake. Shikamaru put his arm around Temari's waist and they stayed like that for a little while. Shikamaru started moving his hand up her bare, flat stomach until it was just underneath her breast. Once he'd reached that point Temari sat up and covered herself with the covers. Shikamaru sat up too.

"What's wrong?"

"I mean I didn't take my bra off so you could feel me up."

"That's not-"

"Maybe I should go."

"No, Temari I'm sorry. You can't walk around this late at night. I'll leave you alone just go back to sleep."

"...Alright fine."

They laid back down Temari was facing away from Shikamaru and Shikamaru was facing towards her. He said he wouldn't but couldn't help himself and scooted a little closer to Temari. She noticed but didn't try and stop him. Shikamaru got right up against Temari after about another half hour, she could feel him pressing on her back. She still didn't stop him. After that they fell asleep for about an hour and both woke up at around the same time. For some reason they still couldn't sleep.


	68. Like a Virgin

BTW: Hi

Everyone was asleep at this point it was about 10 at night. Gaara went to bed questioning his homosexuality and Naruto went to bed chuckling at how serious Gaara was about the whole thing. Kankuro was starting to go to bed at reasonable hours which Matsuri was not fond of seeing as both of Gaara's siblings kicked at night. Fortunately for her Temari wasn't there to add to it.

Sakura and Sasuke were finally getting sleep. For some reason Naru had decided not to wake up crying every five minutes this night, maybe she knew Sakura would have a hard time breast-feeding her in her current condition. Either way most everyone was finally asleep. All except Temari and Shikamaru.

They had slept in the same bed before but it had been very calm last time. For some reason this time neither of them could sleep. Shikamaru was pressed against Temari's back, which he knew was off limits but Temari wasn't stopping him. They'd both been awake since 9 without saying anything, it was now at least 10:30.

They weren't completely sure if the other was awake but they both had a hunch they were. Shikamaru put his arm on Temari's waist again. Temari was ready to yell at him again but he didn't move it, leaving her kind of disappointed. He didn't want to work her up again he just wanted to hold her. Temari was waiting for him to move his hand up a little but he didn't. At least not until about midnight. He moved his hand just enough to make Temari more awake than she was. Although she was hoping for more all he did was move hi hand up to about 3 inches below where she wanted. she was regretting making him stop, it wasn't like she wanted him to, it was a knee-jerk reaction.

Twenty minutes later Shikamaru and Temari were still both wide awake without talking to eachother. Shikamaru was still just enjoying being able to have his arm around her bare waist and being pressed against her naked back. He then started wondering why Temari hadn't stopped him long ago. He was almost positive she was awake. He came to the conclusion that maybe she was liking it. Risking pushing it way too far he started moving his hand up, Temari was blushing and happy.

He got his hand to just underneath her breast and stopped for a second waiting for her to stop him. She didn't and he kept going. He moved his hand to cup her breast which was proving to be a little to big for his hand. Once he had he heard Temari let out a high pitched short moan. Again he waited for her to stop him but she didn't. He continued and started massaging more and Temari let out another low moan. He pressed himself even closer to Temari and started kissing her neck. Temari still didn't stop him but he felt he was pushing some boundaries so he let go of her and slowly rolled over. Temari was once again disappointed, she rolled over to face him, he had his back to her. She was hoping he'd go for it again but after ten minutes of waiting she assumed he wouldn't.

She rolled on her back and scooted pretty close to Shikamaru leaving her chest uncovered. She fell asleep after that. About twenty minutes later she woke up to Shikamaru rolling over on top of her and landing his face right in the crook of her neck and his chest against hers. He wasn't totally on top of her but he was definitely on her. Shikamaru quickly woke up and rolled off of her and sat up.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."

"It's fine really."

"No it's not. You told me to stop. Sorry."

"Shika really, I'm OK."

"I'll go sleep on the couch."

Shikamaru started to get up when Temari grabbed his arm.

"Shika seriously it's fine, just go back to sleep."

Temari recovered herself a little let down and rolled over. Shikamaru laid down next to her.

"Temari?"

"Mhm?"

"Were you awake when I uh-"

"Yea, I was."

"Oh, so um why didn't you, ya know stop me?"

"Why would I?"

"...Nevermind. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They laid awake for a while after that, Shikamaru started whispering over to her.

"Temari, are you asleep?"

"No."

"I was wondering, where did you want that to go?"

"You started it, you tell me."

"I don't know...I really like you Temari."

"Me too."

"But I wouldn't have done that if I only really liked you."

"...OK."

"What I'm trying to say is that I more than like you, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I mean I know I've already told you that but I didn't like the way it sounded. That's the first time I've told anyone that. You're the first woman I've ever really loved."

"Wow...I'm not sure how to respond."

"You don't need to. I just wanted you to know."

Temari rolled over to Shikamaru and pressed her chest up against Shikamaru's back which, needless to say surprised him a little but he didn't do anything.

"Seriously. Even now."

"What?"

"I literally have my bare boobs squished up against you and you do nothing."

"I'm respecting your space."

"I don't want you too."

"I'm being a gentleman."

"Ugh I give up."

Temari rolled over and covered herself up with the covers. Shikamaru laughed a little and rolled over next to her. He moved his hand under the covers, up Temari's back and down again then moved it around to her stomach and slowly got higher. Temari was blushing and waiting for Shikamaru to keep going. He did. He cupped her breast again and started to massage like he had. He heard Temari moan like she had before. He kept going and started teasing her nipple some which made her squeal and arch her back a little. He started kissing her neck. She rolled on her back and Shikamaru straddled her hips and was still kissing her neck and teasing her nipples and massaging her chest with both hands now. He stopped kissing her neck and started kissing her mouth, she felt his tongue searching for and entrance so she opened her mouth a little and was pleasantly surprised. After a little more of that they broke the kiss, panting.

"How was that?"

"No one's ever kissed me like that before."

"I've never kissed anyone like that before."

"How are you so good at it?"

"It's easier with you."

"I love you Shika."

"I love you too."

"Please don't stop doing that thing you're doing."

"Feels good?"

"Mhm...mm."

"it's not so bad on my end either."

Shikamaru started kissing Temari again then moved back to her neck. She then stopped him and he looked at her very confused.

"Is the boo-er I mean chest thing not working?"

"No it's working very well but how long are we going to just kiss?"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"You sure you are?"

"As long as it's with you I am."

"I hear it's painful the first time."

"It'll be OK, trust me."

Shikamaru kissed her lightly then proceeded to take off her underwear and threw them toward her other clothes, she looked away from him and started blushing.

"OK now take your boxer's off."

"Not yet it's our first time I want you to enjoy it as much as possible."

Before Temari understood what he meant he was licking her, very well. She blushed and tried to look away from him but couldn't.

"Shika stop, that's way too embarrassing."

"Does it feel good?"

"It feels amazing but stop."

"Nothing's too embarrassing, it's me remember."

Shikamaru kept going and Temari's face got redder and redder as he increased his speed and started sucking on her clit and had his hands massaging her inner thighs. She was holding back moans but ended up letting a few out. Right when she was about to orgasm he stopped.

"Just a little more Shika."

"It's our first time. The first time we do that it should be together right?"

"Mhm. OK so we gonna do this?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Shikamaru licked her a few more times, took his boxers off and then looked down at her.

"You are absolutely beautiful Temari. I love you."

"I love you too."

Temari got red again and Shikamaru kissed her cheek. He spread her legs a little and got in position. He started rubbing his member in her folds, it felt good but it wasn't what Temari expected.

"Shika, that's not really what I meant."

"I know, just buying time. Are you ready?"

"Definitely."

Temari positioned Shikamaru's member and he slowly entered her. She was incredibly tight. He was going very slow but it didn't take long for him to reach her barrier.

"Good so far?"

"Mhm."

"OK well I'm about to...well you know, so just hold my hand and squeeze when it hurts. I'll do it fast."

"OK"

Shikamaru held Temari's hand and kissed her as he made his next thrust powerful enough to penetrate the barrier and he was successful. He noticed that Temari was squeezing his hand, broke the kiss and put their foreheads together. He noticed Temari's eyes well up.

"Are you OK?"

"...I will be."

"OK, I'll stay still for as long as you need me to."

"I love you Shika."

"I love you too."

Shikamaru waited for a little bit before Temari started talking.

"You can start moving around, test the waters kind of thing."

"Alright just squeeze my hand if it hurts OK."

"Mhm."

Shikamaru started moving his hips around and Temari occasionally squeezed his hand which made him slow down.

"OK, I think I'm ready."

"Alright, I'll be gentle."

Shikamaru held himself up on either side of Temari with his arms and started kissing her. As he was kissing her he started thrusting, it felt especially good seeing as how tight she was. They were both moaning as they kissed. Shikamaru got faster and faster and Temari's moans got shorter and higher pitched as they both reached climax. A few more thrusts and they both orgasmed, Temari's walls contracted around Shikamaru's length making both of them moan. Shikamaru collapsed on top of Temari and kissed her neck. Temari was panting as was Shikamaru. After a minute of sitting there Shikamaru pulled himself out of Temari, which was hard considering how sensitive his member was and how tight Temari was, it made both of them moan again. He rolled off of Temari and laid there next to her. He kissed her and put his arm around her waist. Temari turned her head to look at him an kissed him.

"Shika, I love you, more than anything."

"I love you too."

"Could you just hold me for a little while."

"I'd love to."

He had covered them both up with the covers and their legs were intertwining. They fell asleep like that at about 2 in the morning. They stayed right up against eachother all through the night.

MEANWHILE

Everyone back at Naruto's house all woke up at around 9. Usually Temari was back by then but they didn't worry, she was with Shikamaru. Gaara was still mortified and couldn't look any girl in the eye which at the moment was just Matsuri. Everyone else found the situation very laughable especially since Gaara was taking this so seriously. Naruto and Gaara were going to train Matsuri today but they were going to wait until Temari got home.

MEANWHILE

Temari and Shikamaru woke up at about 9:45. Shikamaru was up first and when he kissed Temari good morning it woke her up.

"Morning."

"Morning."

Both of them were grinning from ear to ear.

"Should you be getting back?"

"Later, right now I just want to stay here with you."

Shikamaru nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and kissed her. They were still naked but they had the cover over them. Shikamaru had his arm still going across her chest. She knew she had to get back but she felt so happy sitting with Shikamaru draped over her. She felt more at home here than she ever had in the Sand. They stayed there laying with eachother with Shikamaru kissing her neck until around 10. Temari decided she better be getting back.

"I think I've gotta go."

"Do you have to?"

"I guess I could just call."

"Hurry back."

Temari started to sit up then realized she was completely naked, she then remembered Shikamaru had already seen her but still. She grabbed the blanket at the end of Shikamaru's bed and wrapped it around herself and walked to Shikamaru's phone. She heard the phone ring and Kankuro picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kankuro, it's Temari."

"Oh hey. How was Shikamaru?"

"W-what?"

"I was just wondering if he was good, ya know not deathly ill."

"Oh...right."

"What did you think I meant?"

"N-nothing..."

"OK...so when are you coming home?"

"I think I'm going to stay a little longer, just so you know where I am."

"Alright fine by me."

"K just tell the others so they don't worry."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Temari hung up the phone and walked back into Shikamaru's room where he was waiting for her. She took the blanket off just before she slipped back under the covers and Shikamaru put his arm around her again and kissed her cheek.

"Did we really do that?"

"Mhm."

"I love you Temari."

"I love you too."

"I'm glad you were my first."

"Me too, you were real good about it. With anyone else I'm sure it would've been a lot more painful."

"I'm sorry it was painful at all."

"Couldn't be helped, but thanks for letting me hold on to your hand."

"Least I could do."

"So now what?"

"We shower, get dressed maybe have breakfast."

"Sounds good."

The two of them got out of bed and got into the shower together. They washed eachother off. Temari cleaned off Shikamaru's member and ran her hand all over his chest and his back. Shikamaru cupped Temari's womanhood and kissed her as they were showering. He then cleaned off her back and massaged her breasts while kissing her. After a very long shower they got out and had some breakfast.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: If for some reason I don't finish this and I never upload another story, you will have to assume that I'm dead but if I do upload a new story without finishing this one you have the right to yell at me endlessly and please do BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	69. One More Night

BTW: Sup? And sorry its short

Kankuro had told Naruto and Gaara not to wait for Temari so they went on and took Matsuri to the training grounds. Gaara couldn't look her in the eye yet but it didn't hinder his fighting abilities. Naruto and Gaara had Kiba and Neji volunteer to fight the two of them so Matsuri could observe. Unfortunately for Neji and Kiba they didn't know the both of them fought extra hard when trying to impress someone and they ended up nearly killing the both of them. They spent about two hours at the emergency room then decided to just go home.

Sakura had finished teasing Sasuke about calling her his wife which helped him calm down from Gaara. They had a check up with the pediatrician for Naru today so they were going to a child infested waiting room.

After washing each other off Temari and Shikamaru got each other dressed and had some really late breakfast. Once they'd finished they went for a walk and held each others hands.

"So where are we going?"

"I don't really know, as embarrassing as this is to say I'm still giddy from last night."

"Me too, and from that shower. I've never had anyone feel me like that."

"This has been a day of firsts for us."

Temari giggled and put her head on Shikamaru's shoulder. They continued walking aimlessly before they ran into Gaara, Naruto and Matsuri looking very guilty. Temari tried talking to Gaara but he was still too ashamed so instead she asked Naruto.

"I thought you guys were training today."

"We were. We kind of got a tad over zealous and nearly killed our volunteers."

"Way to go."

"We're just gonna go back home, you coming?"

"Uh...not quite yet."

"OK, bye."

The three of them walked off and Shikamaru and Temari kept walking.

"Shika?"

"Hm?"

"Do you mind me staying another night?"

"Again?"

"We don't need to do it again but I feel really ya know at home."

"I'm glad you say that."

"Really?"

"Of course, my house feels pretty empty without you."

"Are you sure you won't get sick of me?"

"I could never get sick of you."

Shikamaru kissed her and they kept walking.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara got home with Matsuri and Kankuro mocked them for a good chunk of time. Gaara went to shower and Naruto was waiting for him to get out when he heard a knock on the door. It was Temari.

"Hey."

"Hey, I'm not staying."

"So then why're you here?"

"I was just gonna grab some clothes."

"Why?"

"Uh, well I'm gonna stay over at Shika's another night."

"Ooooh-"

"Oh shut up."

"So are you two like-ya know?"

"Seriously Naruto?"

"Aren't you kind of known for that."

"...You don't even know what you're talking about."

Temari pushed Naruto out of the way and stormed off into the guest room and grabbed a bag and put some clothes in it. Naruto was taken aback by her response, he was just making a joke. He followed her into her room and sat on the bed next to her.

"...Sorry Temari."

"Why does everyone assume I'm a whore? Why?"

"It was just a joke Tema-"

"But you believe that I'm gross like that don't you?"

"..."

"Well for your information I was a virgin much longer than you."

"Really?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"So have you lost it yet?"

"That's kind of personal."

"...Right. Sorry and sorry for being a jerk."

"...OK well I have to tell someone."

"Tell someone what?"

"Tell someone about this. It may come as a surprise to you but most girls in the Sand don't like me because they think I'm a whore. I can't tell them anything."

"So what are you gonna tell me?"

"Well I was a virgin...up until last night."

Naruto thought about that for a second before he completely understood what she was saying.

"Shikamaru!"

"Mhm. Don't tell anyone, alright?"

Temari got up and started to leave but Naruto caught her arm.

"Wait, is that why you're staying over tonight?"

"NO! Seriously Naruto?"

"It seemed pretty probable to me."

"Ugh, I'm leaving."

Temari left the room and saw that Shikamaru had come in, probably because she had taken kind of long. She walked out and kissed him, Naruto was right behind them. He couldn't help but glare at him and they way he hugged and kissed Temari. He was actually starting to feel a little mad at him which made him glare even more. Temari was like a sister to him. Shikamaru didn't notice the glaring and they left. Gaara got out of the shower and Naruto was right outside the door waiting for him.

"AH! Oh, geez Naruto you're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Do yo know who your sister is running off with."

"Shika right?"

"Right."

"So? Something wrong?"

"Well don't you think it's a little soon for them to be staying in the same house over night?"

"Seriously Naruto?"

Gaara took his towel off his waist and dried his hair with it in an attempt to distract Naruto, a failed attempt.

"Gaara they are BOTH staying at his house, alone."

"I trust them."

"Wha-ugh fine."

It was probably just the initial shock that worked up Naruto seeing as he was over it with a few hours.

MEANWHILE

Temari and Shikamaru walked back to his house and they just hung out until it was dark out. They checked the time and decided to goto sleep. Temari got herself some water while Shikamaru stripped naked and climbed into bed. Temari came in and stripped down to her bra and underwear.

"Wait Temari, isn't sleeping with a bra on bad?"

"Very funny."

"I'm just thinking of your health."

Temari chuckled and unhooked her bra and took it off but kept herself covered with her hands up until she was under the covers. Temari turned on her side so they were facing each other and Shikamaru pressed their chests together.

"Shika, are you naked?"

"Yep, it's much more comfortable, you should try it."

"Ha, we're not doing that twice in a row Shika."

"Of course not."

Shikamaru started kissing her neck and moved to just above her chest.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Saying goodnight."

Temari giggled and Shikamaru kept kissing her breasts. After a while she stopped him.

"Shika, you're gonna give me a hickey."

"Ha, alright. Goodnight."

"Night."

They went to bed. At about 9 in the morning they were woken up by knocking.


	70. Awkward

BTW: Yo. Oh and um sorry bout this but I can see this running just a shmidge longer than expected. I mean if you read back I also thought I'd do a timeskip to when the baby was born and end it there then I actually wrote about the baby and couldn't stop it kind of not stopping so im sorry about that I mean if you read back you'll be able to find the times I thought i could end this story but as you know it didnt end where i thought it would i keep promising you an ending but im afraid itll be a while before i deliver on that

RECAP: ...Meh...I really got to get better at these.

Gaara was banging on the door trying to wake them up. They were still very drowsy so they didn't get up right away. They heard Gaara's voice but they were still in a daze.

"HEY TEMARI! WE HAVE PAPERS TO FILL OUT COME ON! I TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS TWO DAYS AGO!"

Gaara was getting tired of banging on the door so he tried to open it and surprisingly the door was unlocked. They heard the front door open but it didn't register. Gaara shut the door behind him, he didn't know the layout of Shikamaru's house so he was just wandering. He was kind of wondering why Temari wasn't on the couch like she'd said she was. He wandered around until he found Shikamaru's bedroom. Needless to say he was shocked that they were in the same bed. They were far under the covers but he could tell they were pressed together underneath them. Temari finally realized someone was in the house and sat up and rubbed her eyes. The covers fell off of her revealing to Gaara that she was naked except for a small pair of underwear. He saw a slight hickey on her breast which made him cringe, not to mention the fact that he was bright red because of Temari's nudity. It took her a second to realize Gaara was in the room and even longer to realize just how much of her he was seeing.

"OH MY GOD! GAARA!"

She quickly pulled up the blankets to cover her chest. Gaara tried to say something but all that came out was-

"WH-WHA-WHA-WHAT THE HELL?"

Shikamaru woke up and sat up because of Gaara's screaming. The covers kept him covered enough but you could easily tell he had nothing on. Once Gaara had seen Shikamaru sit up he fled terrified he'd see something else that would traumatize him. He ran out of the house and out into the street with Kankuro. Gaara was trying to gathered them to file the papers. He hadn't gotten Matsuri up seeing as she was still a genin and genin don't need papers. He ran up to Kankuro and collapsed in his arms.

"Dude, what happened in there?"

Temari was wide awake but Shikamaru was still drowsy. She was frozen. Shikamaru kissed her goodmorning, she didn't kiss back.

"What was that yelling?"

Temari buried her face in her hands which woke Shikamaru up. He put his arms around her and kissed her head.

"What's wrong?"

She moved her hands so they were just covering her nose and mouth, then pulled them from her face all together.

"How am I going to explain this?"

"Explain what?"

"Shika, Gaara was just in here."

"OK?"

"OK? OK? Are you kidding me? He basically just saw me naked almost saw you naked. Not to mention that we're in the same bed."

"Why would he care?"

"He's my brother."

"Temari don't freak out. They're your family. They're not going to judge you or anything, plus we didn't even sleep together last night."

"But look I bet Gaara saw this hickey, does that look innocent Shika?"

Shikamaru hugged her tighter and rubbed her back a little bit.

"Sounds like you need to get paperwork done. Let's get dressed then."

Temari was still frozen in her shocked state. Shikamaru got up and put some boxers on himself. He then grabbed Temari's enormous bra and proceeded to put it on Temari. As he was hooking it he was kissing her back and neck, trying to calm her down, it did make her feel a little bit better but this whole thing was incredibly mortifying. Shikamaru then grabbed her other clothes, stood her up and dressed her. Then proceeded to dress himself.

MEANWHILE

Gaara was panting in Kankuro's arms. He was embarrassed and angry. Kankuro was very confused.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"...Kankuro, why did you think Temari was staying here?"

"Probably because they love each other and they wanted to...for lack of better words, get it on."

"Wha? And you're OK with that?"

"I'm fine with you and Naruto. Plus she's older than both of us."

"B-but..."

"Wait...is that why you came out here running and screaming?"

"I-I...they were...I saw Temari...I saw our sister naked..."

Kankuro pushed Gaara off of him and stepped back a little.

"Uh...I think you two can handle this."

"Y-you can't leave me."

"You're the one looking at our sister naked."

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"Still, creepy..."

"Kankuro come on, I won't be able to look her in the eye."

"Fine, just don't get all creepy."

"That's twice I've had to see a woman naked, and in the same week."

"Gaara get over that thing with Sakura. I would've killed to be you."

"...Are you serious?"

"Have you ever seen Sakura?"

"..."

"..."

"...Boy...when's Temari getting out here..."

"...Let's just go without her."

"Oh wait I think I see her."

"I'm pretty sure you already have."

"Shut up or I tell Sakura."

"You devil."

MEANWHILE

Temari was still frozen. Shikamaru had already dressed her and himself.

"Do you want me to go with?"

"No I think that'd make it worse."

"Well I'll walk you out."

"OK..."

He saw that she was still really nervous about going outside to meet Gaara and Kankuro. He thought it was really sweet how much she cared about what her brothers thought. He kissed her forehead.

"Shika, what if all of this was a mistake?"

Shikamaru put his hands on her shoulders and held her at arms length.

"...Temari...are you serious...I love you...that night...it was...and you regret it?"

"No...maybe we should've waited...maybe this was a sign we should've waited."

"Maybe it's just a sign that your brothers should be able to love every part of you, including me."

"...I guess you're right...but I mean it was our first time...I've been afraid of what they'd think of me."

"Well don't scare me with that kinda talk again, you really freaked me out."

Shikamaru hugged her tightly and she hugged two of them walked out of his house doing their best to act normal, Shikamaru was fine but Temari was mortified.


	71. Insensitive

BTW: Hola

Temari and Shikamaru walked out to meet Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara turned beet red and Kankuro just didn't really care anymore. Gaara started walking assuming they'd follow. He heard Kankuro say something to Shikamaru.

"So...is he going with?"

"No, I think I'll sit this one out."

"Mmkay, we'll have her back to you in an hour or so."

Kankuro turned and started following Gaara. Temari kissed Shikamaru and started walking in Kankuro. They were a good distance away from Gaara. Kankuro started talking to Temari in a low voice.

"He's just embarrassed. He'll be over it soon."

"I'm the one that's embarrassed, he saw me and the majority of Shika."

"Well it'll pass."

"Do you think I'm gross too?"

"Gaara doesn't think you're gross Temari, you clearly have strong feelings for him."

"Just so you know we didn't even sleep together last night."

"You're just that comfortable, eh?"

"Mhm."

"So when did you two start all this."

"I know what you're thinking but we only did it once, two nights ago."

"What do you mean you know what I'm thinking. You're my sister, yes I hear what people say about you, no I have never believed any of it."

"I'm sure Gaara believes it."

"No he doesn't. Just out of curiosity, how did these assumption get started."

"I have no idea. Do I dress provocatively or something?"

"Did you like boink a guy in the Sand and he spread it or something?"

"Nope, first one was two nights ago."

"Hmm, lost it to Shika..."

"Who'd you lose it to?"

"Some girl I went to school with...but we didn't actually lose it."

"Then what did you do?"

"...It was my first kiss and hers but that's as close as I've gotten to actually losing it."

"Some girl from your class?"

"Well she was actually a few grades below me, I think she was in the one below Gaara."

"...Well you said your first kiss was in the last grade of the academy so let's see you would've been how old..."

"It was over the summer."

"Summer's don't count."

"Whatever."

"So were you 13 or 14?"

"I was 14 and she was..."

"Oh no..."

"It sounds bad but we did know each other for a long time prior. We went to the same school."

"How old?"

"...12..."

"Oh my God you pedophile."

"It wasn't like that-"

"Well-"

"I mean despite what you think it is possible to fall out of love."

"So you stole her first kiss at 12 and then just stopped loving her?"

"No, she stopped loving me. She fell in love with one of my best friends."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"I mean I know that's hard to imagine because you and Gaara have perfect relationships with very small age differences."

"Kankuro, come on, she was young and you were about to graduate to a genin. Plus if you were to try and win her back the age difference doesn't seem so creepy anymore."

"Still hurts."

Temari put her arm around Kankuro.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say."

"I'm your older sister, I'm right about everything."

The three of them made it to the hokage's office who'd already filed their papers. It had become such an everyday thing now, she told them not to bother anymore. Gaara went home and Kankuro walked Temari back to Shikamaru's.

"Gaara'll be over this real soon."

"I hope so. If he get's any better call me OK?"

"OK. Have fun with Shika."

"Very mature Kankuro."

Temari walked up to Shikamaru's house and waved to Kankuro before she shut the door behind her. She walked in to the house and saw Shikamaru watching TV on his couch. She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her.

"How'd it go?"

"Well it was fine with Kankuro but I'm sure Gaara'll be fine. Gaara's just a little more sensitive to, well to just about everything."

"He'll be over it real soon."

Shikamaru kissed her on the head and she cuddled up next to him. After a while she put her head in his lap and started falling asleep while Shikamaru stroked her hair.

MEANWHILE

Kankuro found his way back to Naruto's apartment. When he walked in Matsuri was watching TV on the couch, he sat next to her she laid down and put her head in his lap. Right then Gaara and Naruto announced they were going for a walk. Kankuro couldn't care less and Matsuri was almost asleep in his lap.

MEANWHILE

Naruto didn't really know where Gaara wanted to go but he knew where he wanted to go, Ichiraku's. He kept that image in his mind while Gaara talked to him. Gaara had himself wrapped around Naruto's arm and his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"So where are we going Gaara?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"What about."

"Remember how we needed to get the paperwork filed this morning?"

"Mhm, do you want ramen?"

"Focus Naruto. Well I went to Shikamaru's house to get Temari so we could go."

"Mmkay, keep going."

"OK here's what happened. I was knocking trying to get her up cause I assumed she'd be on the couch like she said. When she still didn't respond I opened the door thinking I'd shake her awake but then she wasn't on the couch."

"Shocker."

"What?"

"Nothing, keep going."

"Well I don't know his house well so I walked around until I found a bedroom and Temari was in there with only some panties on and Shikamaru was naked and they were in the same bed."

"OK."

"That's all you can say? OK? She had a hickey on her boob!'

"Whoa...why were you looking at your sister's boob? Not cool."

"Like I said she was almost completely naked and she sat up."

"Can we please just get ramen. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell me anything else about what Temari looks like naked."

"Naruto...Shikamaru was naked."

"I believe we established that Gaara do you mind not rubbing the fact that you saw some other guy naked in my face?"

"I'm not trying to make you jealous Naruto. They were naked in bed, what does that tell you?"

"Gaara she's your older sister. You lost your virginity much earlier than her, we have no room to judge her."

"How do you know she lost it before us?"

"I just do now get over it, I want ramen."

"Naruto what if you found Sakura naked after being with Sasuke, would you not be a little disturbed."

Naruto shook Gaara off his arm and stormed off. Gaara called over to him.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"...I'll be back later..."

Gaara was confused and Naruto was clearly upset. He tried to follow but somehow Naruto got out of his sight.


	72. I Can't Think of a Title

BTW: Aloha

Gaara couldn't figure out what it was that he'd said that upset him so much. He was going to follow Naruto but he'd somehow gotten out of his sight and now he was nowhere to be found. He looked for him until he was lost. He was desperately looking for a land mark, the closest thing he could see was the top of Sasuke's apartment building. It was a very long ways away but he'd know where he was if he made it over there. He decided to check on Sakura's arm and ankle. He knocked on the door and Sakura let him in. He had to help Sakura feed Naru which was uncomfortable but Sakura didn't care much.

"So where's Naruto?"

"Well uh...we were walking and he stormed off. I can't find him."

"Why'd he storm off? That's really unlike him."

"I wish I knew."

"Well what was the last thing you said to him?"

"...I uh...can't remember..."

"Well I'm sure he'll turn up."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry. He's probably already back home."

"Think so?"

"Don't see why not. You can go check, I've got things here."

"Thanks Sakura."

Gaara left and ran to their house. He got to their door and burst in panting. He did a quick scan of the living room. It was just Kankuro sitting on the couch with Matsuri's head in his lap.

"KANKURO!"

"Shhhhhh! You're going to wake up Matsuri."

Kankuro started stoking her hair.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"I thought you two went for a walk."

"Um yeah...so he's not here?"

"Nope."

"Alright, I'm leaving."

Gaara left as fast as he came. Kankuro was confused but he wasn't too worried. Matsuri rolled on her side so that her face was against Kankuro's stomach. He started to rub her back a little and it made her smile in her sleep and that made him smile.

MEANWHILE

Naruto wandered around for awhile before he made his way back to Ichiraku's, he still wanted ramen. As fate would have it that was the place Gaara was going to look for him, he recalled him saying something about ramen. When he got there Gaara sat next to Naruto and ordered some ramen for himself.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"What you said...I mean don't you think that was a little insensitive?"

"What did I say?"

"Talking about finding Sakura naked after being with Sasuke."

Naruto started clenching his fists.

"I've forgiven all of those mistakes but it gets harder to keep it that way when you make me relive it."

"...Naruto that's not what I meant. I just said Sakura because she's like your sister, I wasn't trying to bring back those memories."

"...Sorry I stormed off..."

"You had every right to, I'm really sorry."

"It's alright...do you mind leaving me alone for a little while, I promise I'll be home soon."

"Yeah, take whatever time you need. I'll uh see you later."

Gaara took Naruto's head in both hands and kissed his forehead. Naruto smiled but it quickly faded. Gaara walked home feeling incredibly guilty, it took him double the time to get back home because he was going so slow, he was practically dragging on the ground.

MEANWHILE

Kankuro was alternating between rubbing Matsuri's back to running his fingers through her hair. She still had her face buried in Kankuro's stomach. A while later Matsuri turned on her back, still asleep. Kankuro smiled when he got to see her face. He held her face with his hand and ran his thumb over her cheek.

MEANWHILE

Temari was waking up after a short nap in Shikamaru's lap. She sat herself up and Shikamaru kissed her.

"Sleep well?"

"Mhm."

"Hungry?"

"A little."

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure."

They had planned on going to get some dinner but they then saw how dark it had gotten outside and figured it be way too dark by the time they got back so they attempted to cook.

MEANWHILE

Kankuro was still stroking Matsuri's cheek and smiling at her. Before he knew it he'd kissed her forehead. He sat back up and checked to make sure she was still asleep, luckily she was although her face was a little red, he let out a sigh of relief. A few moments later Gaara trudged in, it made Kankuro's heart race thinking of how close Gaara had come to seeing him kiss Matsuri, even if it was just the forehead. He got over his jitters and started whispering to Gaara.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Ichiraku."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"He just needed some time alone. He'll be home soon."

"Mmkay...so what are we doing for dinner?"

"Uh..I'm sure you guys can whip something together...I'm going to lay down."

"Oh...OK..."

Gaara went into his and Naruto's bedroom and shut the door behind him. Kankuro didn't want to pry. He thought he should probably wake Matsuri up to see if she was hungry. He kept his hand on her face and started whispering.

"Matsuri...Matsuri..."

She blinked a few times and smiled up at Kankuro, he felt his face get a little hot so he kept talking.

"Matsuri, you hungry?"

"Mm, a little."

"Wanna make dinner?"

"Sure. You know how to cook?"

"...Kind of..."

"Good enough for me."

She sat up and walked into the kitchen. She waited for Kankuro to follow but he just sat there. She turned around and grabbed Kankuro's hands and pulled him off the couch. She let one hand go and led him to the kitchen.

"So what are we making?"

"Well...I can make cereal and sometimes I can do eggs and almost always I can make toast."

"Breakfast for dinner it is."

"Hey Matsuri will you ask Gaara if he wants anything."

"Sure."

Matsuri peeked her head into Gaara's room he was just laying in bed with his back to Matsuri. Matsuri walked up to him.

"...Gaara sensei...? Oh."

Gaara had fallen asleep probably because he'd been running around town and had to help Sakura breast feed the baby which can be pretty exhausting. She shut the door behind her and told Kankuro he was asleep.

"Guess it's just you and me."

"Yup, so you want toast or cereal?"

"Cereal."

"Coming right up."

Kankuro being as comical as always was able to make Matsuri's eyes water with laughter just from getting them cereal. They sat next to each other at the bar waiting for Naruto to get home. After they'd eaten it was pretty dark out. Kankuro was starting to get worried about Naruto. If Gaara was right he'd been at Ichiraku's for almost 3 hours, not to mention how dark it was.

"Should we go find Naruto?"

"It can't hurt."

"You got a good sense of direction?"

"Pretty good."

"Alright then let's go."

Kankuro and Matsuri left looking for Naruto. They could've sworn they knew the way to Ichiraku's but that's not where they wound up.


	73. Drunk

BTW; Not much

Temari had tried her best to help Shikamaru cook but she was just no good at it. Fortunately Shikamaru was a very good cook. After they'd eaten they went to bed, wearing what they usually wear or didn't wear.

MEANWHILE

Kankuro and Matsuri tried to look for Naruto at Ichirakus but ended up on a street full of bars and sushi restaurants.

"What now Kankuro?"

"You were the one with a good sense of direction."

"Well it's clearly failed me. Think Naruto is anywhere here?"

"Probably not unless he likes bars and barbeque."

"Ya know I've never been to a bar."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm. I always figured I'd just go in one day."

"You can't just start drinking just like that. You don't even know if you can handle it. I mean that's what I did but you're clearly inferior to me in the ways of drink."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"I'll take that bet."

"OK so let's look for Naruto in a few bars."

"Deal. If I down more than you I get control of the TV remote for our next three visits."

"Alright let's go."

Kankuro had put a lot at stake, agreeing to give up the TV remote for three visits, what if Matsuri was a good drinker. The two of them walked into the bar and sat down. Kankuro whispered over to Matsuri.

"We look old enough so laugh it off if they ask for ID or something."

"Wait why can Naruto and his friends come in here, they're younger than you?"

"They're from here, it's different, special treatment kind of thing."

"Alright, whatever."

Kankuro ordered Matsuri a drink.

"Alright, whoever can drink the most wins."

"Ready?...GO!"

They started putting drinks away. Matsuri was ahead by one when the bartender cut them off. They did their best to walk out of there with their dignity but as soon as they'd left they almost collapsed on the ground.

MEANWHILE

Naruto had just come home from walking around a little. Kankuro and Matsuri had turned the lights out so he assumed they'd gone to bed, it was pretty dark out. He went into his room and stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Gaara. He didn't wake him though, not even when he kissed him on the cheek goodnight.

MEANWHILE

Kankuro and Matsuri were trying to make their way home but could barely walk let alone find their way back to the house. They were laughing uncontrollably and hanging off of one another. After about an hour of wandering around they found Naruto's place. Once they got there they tried to quiet down but started laughing even harder when they realized they had no key to get in.

"Kanku how are we gonna get in?"

"Uh...Psh I don't know."

"Figur it out."

Kankuro started turning the knob over and over again which made them both laugh. Matsuri clumsily pushed Kankuro to the side and started jiggling the knob herself. She kept at it while Kankuro remembered the spare key. He grabbed it from the top of the door frame, to reach it he had to press himself lightly against Matsuri's back. While he was reaching for the key Matsuri stopped jiggling the handle and turned around to face Kankuro. Once he'd gotten the key his and Matsuri's faces were inches away.

"...I...I gotta unlock the door."

"Mhm..."

"So..."

"So-"

Matsuri was cut off. Kankuro pressed her against the door with a kiss. She melted and Kankuro put his hands on her face.

MEANWHILE

Naruto heard someone at the front door. He knew better than to answer the door when the only people left outside were drunks. Even if someone did need to get in they knew where the key was. He rolled over so that he was spooning Gaara, he kissed his neck and fell back asleep.

MEANWHILE

Kankuro still hadn't broken the kiss and Matsuri was actually enjoying it, but she couldn't be sure if it was the alcohol or not. After almost a full minute Kankuro broke it and looked her in the eye. He didn't have his makeup on so Matsuri could really see his eyes even thought the only light was moonlight. She could even see that his cheeks had gone red as had hers. After a while of just looking at her he started talking.

"Sorry."

"No, I uh...why don't you unlock the door."

"Mhm."

Matsuri moved out of the way and Kankuro unlocked the door. She could tell he was sobering up as was she. They walked in and fumbled around a little, being drunk and trying to walk in the dark is no the easiest task. They did eventually make it to their room. It probably would've been awkward if they weren't so tired. Matsuri and Kankuro didn't bother with pajamas. They got into their bed and they ended facing eachother with a very small space between them.

"Kankuro."

"Yeah?"

"Did you just kiss me again?"

"...Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's OK, I did kind of like it. Plus that first one was way back in grade school."

Kankuro chuckled and put his hand on her face and Matsuri put her hand on top of his.

"Matsuri?"

"Mhm?"

"...Do you still love Gaara?"

"...No."

"...Do you love me again?"

"...I don't know. Do you love me again?"

"I never stopped."

Because they were so close together Kankuro was able to kiss one more time before he rolled on his side with his back to Matsuri. Matsuri started thinking and laid on her back as she fell asleep.


	74. A Mission

BTW: Hello

The next morning Gaara woke up before everyone else seeing as he'd gone to bed way before everyone else. When he woke up he noticed Naruto's arm around him. He turned over and sure enough Naruto was asleep next to him. Gaara smiled and kissed him which woke Naruto up.

"Morning Naruto."

"Hey."

"When'd you get in?"

"Pretty late. I walked around a little bit."

"That's fine. Hungry?"

"A little."

"Alright I'll make you some eggs."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Gaara kissed him and got up to make breakfast. He left his room and was going to go make eggs. He then decided he should ask if Kankuro and Matsuri wanted anything, least he could do since he skipped dinner the night before. He knocked on their door and opened it.

"You guys want something to eat?"

He repeated that louder and louder until they responded with a no. He shut the door and went into the kitchen to make something for him and Naruto. Kankuro and Matsuri had awful hangovers.

"Matsuri?"

"Hm?"

"Did we go drinking?"

"Mhm, we had a contest to see who could hold the most."

"And after that did we come home?"

"Yeah, it took us a minute cause it was locked."

"...Does that mean that I did kiss you?"

"Mhm."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not like I didn't like it."

"It's been years now, I should get it over it."

"...You don't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"...Nevermind."

"Hey do you think we can go on Konoha missions?"

"Not sure, you could ask Lady Tsunade."

"...Mmkay..."

Kankuro left and went to make himself some cereal. Matsuri came out after him and ate. Soon after Matsuri sat down to eat Kankuro announced he'd be going to see Temari. He got there pretty fast, maybe it just seemed that way because he had so much on his mind, either way he was there. He knocked and then the door opened. He could see a half naked Shikamaru getting dressed as her walked into his room and Temari greeted him while wrapped in a sheet.

"WOW I didn't need to see that. Is this all you two do?"

"No, we've agreed on a once per visit thing."

"OK whatever. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Do you think we can go on missions here?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I'm just getting a little restless. We haven't been on a mission in a real long time."

"Well I bet if you ask Tsunade you'll find out."

"Alright, guess that's where I'm off to."

"Well...hmm...I mean normally that doesn't happen unless on of our villages needs extra man power. She might not let you go on any mission lower than a B rank."

"Why's that, I'd prefer a nice relaxing C rank."

"But if she put's down that she got help from the Sand on a C rank it'll make Konoha look weak. And then if Konoha looks weak enemies attack and all hell breaks loose just because you wanted to take a boring mission. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Alright I'll ask for an A rank then."

"Alright and you should probably take Naruto or Gaara with you. You have no pull with Lady Tsunade."

"OK thanks Temari."

"Bye."

Kankuro left and walked back home to get Naruto.

MEANWHILE

Gaara called for Naruto to come eat. He was acting normal so nobody said anything or asked about why he was out so late. Kankuro walked through the door and started to ask Naruto.

"Naruto let's go."

Naruto finished his bite of egg and replied.

"Go where?"

"Tsunade. I want a mission."

"You'll need to take a high ranking one."

"I know. Let's do it."

"OK well I don't know how it works in Suna but here we need to actually prepare for a mission. Get your stuff together and I'll take you."

Kankuro walked in to the guest room and started collecting all the ninja tools he'd brought with him. While he was doing that Matsuri was talking to Naruto.

"Could I go on a mission too?"

"Well like I said it'll have to be pretty high ranked."

"I can do it."

"You're only a genin. You'll be a great ninja one day if you don't screw it up now and break a bone or something."

"Naruto, I can do it."

Naruto turned to Gaara who then realized that as her sensei he was supposed to step in at this point.

"Oh uh Naruto I'm sure she can handle a B rank, especially if Kankuro is with her."

"OK well what happens if Tsunade will only let them on an A rank?"

"...They can still do it."

"Alright then you're coming with me to ask."

"Fine. Matsuri get your tools together."

Matsuri and Kankuro had their tools ready to go. Then the four of them left to the hokage's office.


	75. Let Him Live

RECAP: They're going to get a mission

The four of them were walking to the hokage's office hoping to get Kankuro and Matsuri a mission. They were halfway there when Shizune came running behind them and spun Naruto around and repeatedly slapped him as she yelled-

"YOU BE WHERE I CAN FIND YOU, YOU AND YOUR CRAP-ASS LIFE, YOU BE WHERE I CAN GET TO YOU, YOU ARE AT OUR DISPOSAL!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU."

"WHY?"

"...Let's calm down. OK quickly answer the following: is Sasuke prepared to fight? Is Sakura prepared to fight? Is Kakashi prepared to fight? Who else is at your level and prepared?"

"What's all this about-"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTIONS!"

"OK OK. Uh OK Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi are all fit to fight. All of the rookie nine are at round about my level excluding Chouji, Ino, TenTen, Shino and Hinata. The others are preoccupied with other missions as far as I know. I may be able to get Shikamaru and Neji if necessary. Can I ask the reason?"

"No time, I'll get Kakashi. You get Sakura. Where is Sasuke?"

"He should be reporting to Tsunade soon."

"OK good...let me think...one medical...one close range...one long range...and a medium range. This'll work. OK strike getting Sakura. I'll get that done."

"You'll need to find a sitter if you want to get Sakura."

"Why?"

"Her baby."

"WHAT!"

"Apparently we don't have time for this. Listen and stay calm Shizune. Don't yell around that baby. Let Sakura say goodbye to that baby and if the baby starts crying let Sakura deal with it, do not interfere. She's not at her house she lives with Sasuke now. Before you get to their apartment call Neji and tell him to babysit."

"Ne-Neji?"

"I know it sounds strange but the person who'd be most careful with that baby is Neji and he'll be there before you and if I can't handle this mission without him I deserve to die out there."

"...Thank you Naruto. You need to report to Lady Tsunade now. I'll get Neji there before we leave. We'll be joining you all shortly but I'll need to trust you to be able to brief your teamates if we don't make it on time."

"Got it. GO!"

Shizune was off and Naruto and co. were too. Naruto was almost at full sprint. Gaara was of course running at the same speed seeing as they were at the same level. Kankuro and Matsuri were lagging only by inches.

"Naruto what's going on?"

"I don't know."

"You said it was a mission."

"Well I assume it is. That's all I gathered at very least it's an emergency but she wouldn't have tried to assemble a team if it wasn't a mission."

"Naruto this doesn't sound good."

"I know it doesn't. Shizune has only ever sounded like that when people from the waves invaded, turned out to be nothing but I'm not sure about this time. Why do you think I left someone with the best protective jutsu with Naru."

"Naruto we should help. I don't want you dying."

"Gaara I'll be fine, I don't want you to be endangering yourself for a village that isn't even yours."

"Don't be stubborn if she needs extra nin we're going."

"Shut up Gaara!...Just shut up. Nobody's dying on this mission."

Matsuri and Kankuro had done nothing more than exchange worried looks. In a few more turns they were at the hokage's office. While everyone else was about to run in panting and sweating into her office but Naruto of course knew better and made sure to compose himself and the others and enter as calm as possible. If they had charged in there freaking out Tsunade would've done the same. Naruto walked in first with the others following him. Tsunade was looking out the window with her chair facing away from them.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm here. I met up with Shizune, she's getting everything set for Sakura and getting Kakashi. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Lee are at the level needed to assist if needed but are most likely occupied with other missions."

Still facing the window Tsunade started to talk.

"...Who'd you leave Sakura's baby with...assuming Sasuke is coming."

"Sasuke will be here and judging by Shizune's actions I assumed this was an emergency, I've left her with Neji."

"Good...good..."

"Lady Tsunade, Shizune sounded worried. If this is a state or emergency I suggest you pull yourself together and brief me on the situation!"

Gaara shot him a look which he knew he'd get after talking to Tsunade like that but if this was and emergency he needed to know about it so he shot him a look right back. After they had finished exchanging looks Tsunade turned her chair around. Her eyes were welling up, which was probably why she'd been talking quietly the whole time.

"...I messed up Naruto. I sent genin on a D rank..."

"That's what you're supposed to do-"

"Do you remember when you three were sent as genin to the land of waves?"

"Yes, I do."

"And do you remember how that quickly turned into almost an A rank as you fought an assassin. An assassin from the waves no less."

"Yes, I do. I also remember that no one could've known and that you weren't hokage at the time."

"Point is, the third should've checked that out before sending genin seeing as it was a mission from the waves."

"Lady Tsunade, I'm not sure but there might be lives at stake. Let's not waste time."

"Naruto, I sent a team of genin to the land of waves. Waves Naruto, they're the most brutal ninja."

"..."

"It was a D rank...but I should've know better..."

"Tsunade!"

Naruto walked up to the desk and slammed his hands on the table as he yelled her name. Gaara cringed, he could've at least added Lady to her name if he was going to yell it.

"Stop this whimpering! What do you need me to do?"

No response and she wouldn't look him in the eye so he bent down to meet her eyes which were releasing a very small amount of tears no matter what she did. Naruto didn't want to be so rough with her but he needed to be briefed.

"Man up! I need to briefed! I need to brief my team! We need to go now!"

Gaara, Kankuro and Matsuri had never seen Naruto so serious, it was very impressive. Tsunade wiped her tears and looked up.

"Naruto not every team of genin is as strong as yours was. All four of them are in the hospital about to die. A jounin is about to die along with his genin."

"I need to be briefed."

"They were supposed to be on a simple farmhand mission in the waves. Helping with a rice paddy, there has been a decline in manual laborers and their ninja are constantly out on much higher ranked missions."

"Why is this an emergency?"

"They ran into some form of a wave ninja. According to their jounin they probably weren't rogue but they seemed to do whatever they wanted including attacking children from the leaf. The teams jounin said they were almost to the fields when they crossed paths. They were they first members of the village they'd seen. Once these ninja saw their headbands they engaged them in a fight. The jounin's original assumption was that it was another jounin with his genin but once in battle they were clearly outmatched and barely escaped. We've reported multiple times to the mizukage."

"Get to your point!"

"I am! You told me to brief that's what I'm doing, now listen! When you report anything to a kage they respond, no matter how menial it is you respond. The only time you wouldn't respond is if you are not on good terms. As far as we knew we were but when the report was sent third time we are to assume they are against us."

"You can't assume that just yet maybe they've gotten lost-"

"Don't you think I've thought of that! I've investigated and exhausted every reason as to why they won't keep contact with us. The elders wouldn't let me investigate anymore and told me to do continual sweeps of surrounding villages in the land of fire to make sure no ninja from the waves have infiltrated. We started the sweeps and I included border sweeps. They've sent out a team of what appear to be jounin to attack us."

"We will out number them if ambush us here."

"No we won't Naruto. I screwed up. I knew all of this was going on and still...the other jounin are out...all but Kakashi and Asuma. They're delegating with feudal lords. Reviewing this very topic. And those who aren't are out on other C and D rank missions. We should've sent genin but since those three show no sign of recovery the elders have decided that they need to undergo more training. The trainers being almost every academy teacher. Seeing as they know that we have almost no jounin left they must also know we have a huge surplus of genin. We have to assume the rice paddy mission was simply to gauge the overall strength of this village's genin. As you know evern compared to the Sand we have the strongest ninja and genin. I don't know what's happened or if it's some kind of jutsu but their genin are at jounin level. And now you and your team are going to fight jounin. Do you realize what your up against?"

"I've been briefed. I' ready to go. I will brief my team. If they show up here I'd greatly appreciate it if you sent them to the front gates."

"Understood. Naruto is there anyone else who you think could assist anyone at all."

"...I'd like to recruit Shikamaru. I'd also like to take Kiba."

"Agreed. I'll file this. You go round them up and I'll-"

Gaara interrupted her.

"Sorry to interrupt you but Naruto would also like to recruit help from the Sand. The three of us are available to help."

"I'm sorry Gaara but I can't do that without asking and paying your land."

"I am the Kazekage's Jinchuuriki son. I will decide for my land."

"If you insist. We could use all the help."

Naruto interrupted this time.

"The three of you, if you could step out for a minute."

Gaara and Naruto stared at eachother for a second before the three of them left. Naruto got closer to Tsunade and started talking softly so the three of them wouldn't hear no matter what.

"Lady Tsunade. You can't let them go."

"Why's that?"

"Like you said out ninja are the best possible match for the waves but we're clearly not strong enough this time. I'm planning on fighting those ninja until I can't throw another punch or knife. Once I hit that point I'll be protecting Sakura and Sasuke until I finally die. I was hoping that I could die knowing Gaara wouldn't, knowing that Kankuro wouldn't and knowing that Matsuri wouldn't. I can only protect so many people."

"Naruto. You will not die. If you do I will be so pissed."

"...Please...don't let them go...I have to protect Sakura for her baby...I have to...but I love Gaara so this, this is how I'm going to protect him...let me..."

"Naruto, I can't. Mainly because I know you're not going to die. But also because I know that those three ninja out there love you and if you die without giving them a chance to save you they'll never forgive themselves. If you die like that when you watch over them they will be in constant pain and you can't protect them from that."

"..."

"You three can come back in."

The three ninja came back in and Naruto turned to face them. Before he was too far from the desk Tsunade handed him a few scrolls.

"Hold on to these. It'll keep me informed."

Naruto unravelled on of them and looked inside. Tsunade continued explaining.

"They're thin so they won't take up too much space you just write in that square in the middle and use these hand signs written next to it and the message will transfer to my copy of the scroll. You can only use these once though."

"Alright we'll keep you posted. We'll be waiting at the front whenever everyone is ready to come."

"OK let me check and see who's available from the list. OK it appears that Shikamaru is out on delegation. Kiba should be returning from his mission tomorrow."

"...So you're telling me the only two ninja I requested are gone?"

"I'm sorry Naruto. You are the strongest young ninja I've seen since your father. Soon I think you'll surpass him. The three sand ninja plus team 7 are only ninja I can send. If Shikamaru shows up and if Kiba shows up early I'll send them out with you."

Naruto leaned in closer to Tsunade like he had before. The three sand ninja couldn't hear him if he talked quiet enough seeing as they were just inside the door.

"Tsunade, without those two my chances have gone way down. I know we can't postpone this, I know that. I'm begging you don't send Gaara."

"Naruto, do you remember what I told you. If you die like that Gaara will hate himself. Do you want that?"

"That won't happen, I want him to live, even if I don't."

"You are all going to live. If you get in hot water send me a message and I will send some chuunin followed by myself. Remember if that does happen you need to give me warning, the elders won't just let me send chuunin out without a complete explanation. We're all nervous about sending more ninja out...which is why I'm keeping Kakashi here..."

Naruto put his forehead against Tsunade's which surprised her but she didn't let it show because Naruto was starting to cry.

"Tsunade...you're taking away my jounin...please let Gaara live...please..."

Tsunade stopped talking quietly and now everyone could hear.

"NARUTO! YOU WILL NOT DIE! The four of you, by now Sakura and Sasuke are almost here, you'll probably see them on the way out. You will all survive. Fight as much as possible, I do not expect you to defeat these people. I expect you to learn their techniques and retreat before it's too late. Now, Go."

Naruto nodded and walked out before anyone else. Kankuro and Matsuri quickly followed Gaara was about to but Tsunade asked him to her desk. She looked him in the eyes before talking to him.

"Gaara. You, you especially. You. Must. Not. Die. You must live, no matter what you leave behind, you must live. Naruto won't tell you this but he doesn't even want you to go in fear that you will die. I've told him that nobody will. Don't make me a liar."

"...Understood."

"Go."


	76. Fighting Blind

RECAP: They're going on a mission

Like Tsunade said Sakura and Sasuke were bounding up the stairs with Shizune drudging behind them. Naruto stopped them. They already had their ninja tools together so they went to the gate. Before they'd left the Hokage's office perimeter Shizune handed them a map of where the suspected ninja group was. Once at the gate Naruto briefed his teamates and re-briefed Gaara and the others. Matsuri got a little nervous but quickly pulled herself together. Naruto mapped out their attack tactics based on the map Shizune had given them. They started moving. Naruto in the front, Gaara behind him, Matsuri and Sakura in the middle, Kankuro behind the two of them and Sasuke at the back. Soon they were in proximity, according to the map. They stopped and hid. Matsuri was new to all of this the fast moving the quick decisions and they haven't even fought yet. They jumped down from the branches and found a relatively secure piece of land. Naruto started talking to the group.

"I'm starting to worry. Why haven't we seen them yet?"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were really the only ones talking. Everyone else was too overwhelmed. Sakura had given the most of her knowledge to get to this point and was letting Naruto and Sasuke work this out.

"Sasuke, why aren't they here?"

"Naruto we don't need to worry about that yet. We don't know that that's what they're doing. The map could be wrong they could be moving much slower than we thought. Don't jump to that conclusion. Even if it's true, we're prepared."

Matsuri was beyond confused. She said she could handle this but she knew she couldn't she was just hoping it would be basically like a C rank. Of course she was way off. Now they were worrying about some unnamed senario. She whispered to Gaara who was listening intently to Naruto. Gaara was actually comparing his battle skills to Naruto's, they simple didn't compare. Gaara had nothing to add.

"Gaara sensei, what are they talking about?"

"...We don't want to worry about it yet but there is always a chance that it'll happen with an ambush, especially an A rank against the waves."

"What will happen?"

"It could turn out that this ambush we're executing for the Waves ninja, this ambush could be ambushed by the waves ninja. Ambushes are always risky in that way but with the wave ninja it's even more so, they have highly developed tracking skills so they can find us before we even know they're near."

Matsuri took a deep breath and tried to slow her heart down. She was panicking and Gaara noticed. While still staring at Naruto he put one arm around her and squeezed. Not only are hugs used in social situations they are clinically proven to slow heart rate. Naruto continued talking to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we aren't prepared for that they could jump out at any second. We are not prepared."

"Naruto think. We have two jinchuuriki, a puppeteer, a medical ninja, and an Uchiha. We are ready."

"Alright then. We need a strategy in case it's the worst case scenario. So if they start attacking us unprepared do not just start firing off jutsu. Not until you've thoroughly assessed where you're jutsu will end up if you miss or they dodge or something happens. We can't have any friendly fire or we're all going down."

"Good. OK before you can assess you need to defend. So use only tai jutsu. If they first attack with a jutsu and jutsu that seperates us what then Naruto?"

"We need to work together. Everyone expect a ton of mist. The three of us fought in it before, it'll be a little harder to hear and see so stay near another group member. I don't think they'll use genjutsu seeing as they're from the mist. Alright, let's fight like hell."

"Everyone can we hear your strongest jutsu?"

"Mine I guess is medical ninjutsu."

"Mine would be the sand. I don't have my gourd but I'll try and make some, but I've got some taijutsu to fall back on."

"Mine is my puppet which I'll have to summon later. If it's in the mist I'm not sure how well it will work."

"Mine is taijutsu and rasengan."

"Mine would be Sharingan and Chidori. Matsuri what do you have?"

"...I'm only a genin all I have is Shuriken and some taijutsu."

"Better than nothing. Let's keep moving. Sasuke gather the-"

Naruto stood as he said that and got a shuriken to the back of his shoulder. Matsuri watched as he pulled it out with ease and the other ninja got into position. That shuriken would've taken her out. Gaara picked up Matsuri and brought her to a tree branch. Without her knowledge the entire team had already gotten in branches, high off the ground. Gaara started talking to Matsuri.

"I know this is a harder mission that chasing down cats but if you'd have stayed sitting like that much longer we wouldn't have been able to get to you."

Matsuri looked down from the tall tree branch and saw mist.

"As your sensei I know you can handle this."

Gaara stood her up. Matsuri looked around to see all of the others high in the branches, at their level. All signaling to each other. Naruto jumped on branched toward where the shuriken had come from with Kankuro close behind. Matsuri occasionally saw kunais fly out of the tops of trees but other than that the forest was too dense along with the mist. Naruto had come across two of their team. Another two had their sights set on Sasuke and Sakura. Gaara was assessing. He was watching their movements. He turned to Matsuri.

"There are at least eight of these super ninjas. Matsuri don't fight them alone. No matter what. I have to. Stay here."

Gaara jumped down a few branches where more mist ninja were waiting. He fought them with ease although in this dense mist his makeshift sand was becoming damp. Sasuke and Sakura were fighting the two that had gone after them. Sakura had a knife in her assailants chest and he was still kicking. She took another knife out and threw it in the same general area. Still nothing. She looked over at Sasuke who had done everything to his opponent except slit his throat.

These were assumed strong ninja. Sakura knew her best chance to beat one of these was to aim a kunai in a vital point. Not matter what she did she missed almost every time. No matter how thick the mist was a black kunai is always easy to see against a white background. She searched through her pouch looking for something with low visibility. She found her throwing needles. Every since Haku she'd hated them but her medical training required them. She had worked on her aim and now it was fantastic. She made a clone and changed positions to where his guard wouldn't be up. Matsuri watched in awe, she could see everyone of Sakura's battle movements. He opponent was pulling Sakura's first kunai out of his chest so Sakura had an opening where she didn't have to dodge. She quickly threw one needle. Matsuri watched in horror as the sweet, kind Sakura she knew and loved threw a needle that pierced a mans chest, went between two ribs and hit his heart. She couldn't look away, the man was screaming as massive amount of blood flowed out he collapsed and drove the needle further in. Matsuri couldn't believe what she'd just seen. Sakura was terribly confused, he was much to easy to defeat. She walked over to him and Matsuri watched as she yanked the needle out of the mans chest wiped it off on his shirt and returned it to her pouch.

Sasuke was finding that his opponent was leaving himself opened a lot as well. He looked lost eventually Sasuke knocked him unconcious. Sakura went over to him and explained what had happened with her. She suggested they take him in for questioning. Sakura administered a heavy sedative to make sure he wouldn't get up. Gaaraa's opponents went down much harder but his sand eventually killed them. Matsuri was horrified they'd just killed four people without even blinking. Gaara jumped back up to her, completely worn out and panting heavily. He went in thinking the ninja he'd be fighting were highly trained and used his sand armor. Unfortunately he wasn't fighting highly trained ninja and the sand was mainly dirt and now it was damp and suffocating him.

"Matsuri...this mist...the sand is soaking it up...I'm so heavy..."

"Just rest and stay high up or you'll soak up more of it."

"...You need to go and tell them...the four we just fought they aren't used to fighting...I don't know what's going on but they aren't skilled ninja..."

"...Alright."

Matsuri left Gaara and followed Sakura and Sasuke who had gone after Kankuro and Naruto. She told Sasuke and Sakura what Gaara had told her to pass along. They rushed to find Naruto but before they could they heard a blood curdling scream.

Gaara had been given a scroll to message Tsunade. He quickly wrote: _Tsunade, there are at least eight. Our ambush has been ambushed. We've killed four. Those four have never fought ninja before. There's something going on. I've been severely weakened by this thick mist my sand is damp. I've heard a scream from our team I have to go. We are 18 miles NE of the gate. The mist spreads far, we are in the center. If you send help do not get lost, it's a death sentence. They don't appear to be heading toward the village don't evacuate yet._

Gaara could barely move but he was able to send the message. Gaara was doing his best to locate the source of the screaming but couldn't move yet.

Sakura, Sasuke and Matsuri were desperately looking for the source of the awful scream. Thy soon found it. Kankuro was sitting up on the ground with his legs straight out. He was starting to wrap what Sakura identified as gauze. She quickly ran over to him along with the other two.

"Did that scream come from you?"

"Yeah, someone go ahead and help Naruto. Three guys are really dangerous. The one I just got through with was very inexperienced as a ninja but he could navigate this mist like his own house and he came out of no where while we fought the other three. The other three are deadly."

Sasuke went ahead. Sakura stayed with Kankuro as did Matsuri.

"Why did you scream?"

"Help me wrap up my leg."

Sakura looked down at Kankuro. His leg had been cut open, the entire length of his leg was gushing blood. Starting at the inner thigh and running all down the inside of his leg. Matsuri got scared but Kankuro and Sakura were stoic.

"Kankuro can you feel any of your leg?"

"No, just get it over with."

"Alright, tell me if you can or this is going to really hurt."

Matsuri wasn't an expert but she was pretty sure if you can't feel a limb it's a bad thing but now the fact that he couldn't feel it was being used as an anesthetic. Sakura further ripped Kankuro's pant leg open to get a better look at it. She took out some antiseptic. She started poking at Kankuro's wound.

"Are you sure this doesn't hurt?"

"Sakura would it change things if I couldn't feel it?"

"Matsuri squeeze his hand. This is going to hurt, Kankuro."

Matsuri did as she was told. She looked at Kankuro like she was going to cry. He gave her a big smile back. Sakura took that opportunity to pour the antiseptic all down Kankuro's wound. Matsuri watched as Kankuro's smile turned into a face filled with pain as he squeezed her hand extremely tight. Sakura looked up at him.

"Kankuro I'm sorry but we don't have time for stitches. We'll do them later but for now..."

"No, not those."

"I'm a professional. It'll hurt bad but if you want to keep this leg you'll do it."

"...OK go."

"I won't use too many alright. I can hold some of it together with gauze."

"Matsuri, keep looking at me don't look at my leg. Talk to me. I need my mind off of this. She's only done this to me one before, only one in my arm and now it's about 20 in my leg so distract me."

Matsuri was very much confused.

"What's holding your leg together if not stitches?"

"...Staples and gauze."

"..."

"Distract me."

Sakura was ready.

"Kankuro, I'm putting the first one in 3 inches above your ankle. I don't have enough to do your entire leg."

"Matsuri talk to me tell me anything."

Matsuri started talking about Ichiraku's while Sakura put the first staple in. Kankuro cried in pain. Sakura took that opportunity to put three more in. He started panting and his eyes got so wide they looked like they pop out. Matsuri got scared but kept talking trying to keep him calm but it wasn't working.


	77. Live and Let Die

BTW: Sorry about this

RECAP: Read the last chapter

Kankuro was in massive amounts of pain but there was no room for that. Sakura's only goal was to stop the bleeding. He was writhing in pain but Sakura made sure to hold his leg still throughout.

"Kankuro, calm down. Your blood pressure's raising your leg is bleeding more, you need to calm down. You're doing good, keep calm, I'm sorry but I don't have any sedatives or anesthetics and if I don't finish you'll bleed to death. Stay calm."

"Sakura you need to stop he can't take anymore."

"He can and he will."

"Sakura no, stop he'll die."

"You can't die from pain. What he is going to die from his blood loss or heart attack if he doesn't calm down."

"How can he calm down you're stapling his leg together."

"And if I don't finish he won't have this leg now calm him down. I'm putting more in now Kankuro, keep calm, you'll be fine."

Sakura put another five in and Kankuro yelled in pain. His blood pressure rose and he started bleeding more.

"Damn it why are you bleeding so much!"

"Sakura I think he's going to die."

"Matsuri look at me. You're a ninja, this is what we do. He will not die."

"...Mhm..."

"...I see the problem. That ninja cut the main artery in his leg. Matsuri reach into my bag and grab a small splint. It should look kind of like a tiny cylinder."

"Mhm."

Matsuri was still freaked out and didn't want to leave Kankuro but she did. She went searching in Sakura's bag and found the splint she handed it to Sakura's bloody hand and went back to holding Kankuro's hand. She watched as Sakura shoved her hand inside Kankuro's leg, Sakura didn't bat an eye. She placed the splint in the severed artery. Kankuro was screaming and almost ripped Matsuri arm off. Sakura had stopped a great majority of the bleeding.

"Kankuro listen to me I can staple up to your knee. After that there's internal stuff I need to work on it'll give you a break from the staples but while I do that you need to stay calm. I'll be trying to stop the bleeding so you need to stay calm and still. Don't worry though this cut seems oddly clean so there's not a huge mess. With that in mind staples to the thigh hurt a little more."

"Sakura I think he can stay still but I don't know about the staples. Don't you have some kind of numbing something?"

"Don't you think I would've used it if I had it Matsuri! Keep him calm, stopping the bleeding should barely hurt at all."

Kankuro's breathing went make to normal as Sakura used her medical ninjutsu to stop the bleeding in the other parts of his thigh. She'd put in around 9 staples from ankle to knee. All of those staples had him drifting in and out of consciousness. Once Sakura had stopped the bleeding she put the remaining staples in. Kankuro gagged and screamed while she did it and eventually passed out.

"Sakura...Sakura he's dead!"

"No he's not. He's unconscious."

"Why?"

"Blood loss, pain, either way he's going to be fine."

"But..."

"Matsuri calm down. Hand me the gauze."

Matsuri did as she was told and Sakura wrapped up Kankuro's leg. After that she put her staples away she did her best to wipe the excess blood off of Kankuro but it didn't help much and she still had his blood all over her hands and running down her arm from putting the splint in his leg. She didn't have anything to wipe it on but herself so she wiped as much as she could on herself and left the rest. Matsuri stared at her wide eyed.

"What is it now Matsuri?"

"You have two different men's blood all over you. Why aren't you freaking out?"

"This is our job. Get over it. I'm going to help Naruto and Sasuke. You take Kankuro to Gaara."

"I can't lift him, especially not with this leg of his."

"You'll have to. If you get attacked you can't put him down so it'd be best to carry him on your back."

"I can't Sakura."

"This is your job, this is your life, pick your teamate up. Take him to Gaara and the three of you send Tsunade a message about what's happened. What ninja tools do you currently have."

Matsuri fumbled around and looked in her bag.

"You should always know the contents, looking takes time."

"Right, well I have about 8 kunai and a few shuriken."

"Alright you should be fine. If there is a 9th one he'll definitely be an easy kill."

Matsuri stood up with Sakura and got Kankuro on her back. She was having trouble carrying him but she didn't show it.

"So I guess I'll find Gaara."

"MOVE!"

Matsuri ran to Gaara. Sakura seemed so professional. Soon enough she found Gaara he was at the highest branch possible trying to stay away from the dense mist. It took Matsuri some time to get up to the branch with Gaara but she got there. Once at the top she found Gaara panting extremely hard with a knife in his chest. She laid Kankuro down.

"What...happened?"

"I couldn't move out of the way...a knife someone threw ended up over here...I couldn't move...it's poked a hole...in my diaphragm..."

Gaara started weezing.

"Matsu...I can't breathe..."

"Stop talking."

It only got worse.

Sakura rushed through the mist hoping to find a sign of Naruto or Sasuke. She had no sign of them until she heard yet another screen but it wasn't from Sasuke or Naruto. She rushed to the scene. Naruto with his back to her on top of a man holding a knife which was embedded in the enemy's chest. Sakura sighed in relief. She walked over to Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder. He collapsed backwards panting. Sakura immediately started worrying she soon noticed Naruto had a long diagonal wound along his chest.

"Naruto, stay with me."

"Sakura...go get Sasuke."

She ignored what she was saying an continued treating his wound. It wasn't as deep as Kankuro's but it would still need stitches and it didn't go near his heart. She used her ninjutsu to heal the majority and stop the bleeding but it would still need stitches and of course she didn't have them. The best she could do was antiseptic and gauze. Once she had she wiped yet another person's blood on her shirt and helped Naruto up.

"Sakura, these guys are good we got two of them but I can't find the third. Sasuke's hurt but I can't find him."

"SASUKE!"

"Sakura...I don't know what happened but that third guy is after something, but it's not Sasuke. That could be good or bad for him though."

"SASUKE!"

MEANWHILE

Matsuri wasn't a medical ninja she had no idea what to do with Gaara. He couldn't breathe. She had him on his side but that was the best she could do.

"Matsu...I can't...the message scrolls...they're in my pouch...tell Tsunade I'm sorry...tell Naruto I'll watch over him..."

Gaara's breathing shut off not long after finishing those words. Matsuri's eyes filled with tears she put Gaara back on his back and checked for a pulse. Nothing. She knew basic CPR so she started pumping his chest. She couldn't hear him breathe but his heart was beating. She had to keep this up until Sakura returned.

MEANWHILE

Sakura and Naruto were searching for Sasuke desperately. After almost 10 minutes of searching they found him. He was laying on his back and that third ninja had plundged four swords into Sasuke and was still hovering over him. He had one sword on each side of his chest and two in his stomach. The ninja hadn't seen them yet. He yanked all four sword out at once making sure to twist. Sakura started crying but kept quiet until he was gone. Once he was they both rushed out to stop the bleeding. Sakura was using her medical ninjutsu as fast as she could. Naruto was using the gauze to stopped the bleeding as best he could. Sasuke smiled and started talking to them.

"Sakura you don't have to do that."

"Sasuke, you'll die if I don't now stay still."

"...I'm not scared to die...funny the way things turn out...eh Naruto?"

Naruto and Sakura were both crying and so they didn't respond.

"It's OK you don't have to say anything. I love you both. Tell Gaara that he's a good friend. I'm sorry I can't watch Naru grow up...I love her more than life itself...I'll watch over her and you too Sakura...and of course you and Gaara...Sakura I want you to move on when I go."

Sakura looked at him still trying to heal his wounds her eyes couldn't hold her tears.

"Don't talk like that...you're going to be fine."

"Sakura you know what's going on inside of me right now...he hit almost all of my vitals...please listen to my last words..."

Sakura started sobbing.

"Don't cry...I love you too much to see you so sad...Naruto take care of my baby and Sakura...make sure she moves on...I don't want Sakura raising Naru without a husband...Sakura listen...I love you...I love you so much and I'll never leave you...I'll be watching over you...don't mourn when I go...be happy I'm in a better place and that I'm still in love with you...no matter how far apart we are I will love only you...I think I'm ready...Sakura can I have one last kiss."

Sakura was sobbing insanely hard as she kissed him, Naruto was crying just as hard.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too. Naruto, you're my best friend, I always be with you, I'll always be helping you. I know it seems sad right now but the three of us will always be together. I hope you two live until you're 93. When your time comes I'll be waiting for you both. We'll be together again soon enough...live your lives...I love you two..."

He died. Sakura started crying and screaming and administered even more amounts of her chakra trying desperately to save the love of her life.

"NO SASUKE! STOP BLEEDING! DON'T DIE SASUKE!"

Naruto was sobbing too. Sakura stopped her ninjutsu and collapsed crying on top of Sasuke. Naruto was staring at his face, he couldn't believe it. Sakura could barely breathe she was crying so hard. Naruto got out a messenger scroll and started writing: _Tsunade, we need to retreat. Their team is made up of 5 amateurs and 3 skilled ninja. As far as I know two of us have been injured. Sasuke had died. We are retreating with not enough men to continue. We've killed all but one. Our reinforcements never came._


	78. Come Back

RECAP: Sasuke is dead and so is Gaara

"Sakura we need to leave."

"I'M NOT LEAVING SASUKE!"

Naruto picked Sakura up then picked Sasuke up. Sasuke's blood was pouring onto Naruto but he didn't care. Sakura had so much of his blood on her. It cover her entire forearm and most of her thighs not to mention the fact that her clothes were drenched in it. The three of them hurried to starting positions and found Matsuri doing her best to save Gaara. Sakura immediately took Sasuke off of Naruto as he jumped up to Gaara's level. Matsuri's arms were going to give out. Naruto took over for her. His gauze was undone and barely hanging onto his waist. He too was bleeding profusely.

"Matsuri take Kankuro down with Sakura and the two of you head back to Konoha I'll be right behind you."

"Got it."

Matsuri climbed down with Kankuro and met Sakura who was sobbing and covered in blood. She smelled so strongly of it Matsuri thought she'd get sick.

"Sakura we have to go back to Konoha, now."

"Alright, let's move."

Naruto kept pumping Gaara's chest and crying intensely. Soon he stopped put him on his back and carried his lifeless body as he ran to catch up with the others. The running made his wound bleed more and he started getting dizzy. Once he had caught up to the others they were almost at the Konoha gates. They were met by a group of chuunin preparing to go as reinforcement. Once they were inside the hospital. They instructed Matsuri to get them help. Naruto and Sakura threw Gaara and Sasuke down and started trying to resuscitate them. Matsuri got extra nurses to help them but Sakura was head nurse at the moment seeing as she was trained by Tsunade. Sakura instructed the nurses to get her two gurneys and escort Kankuro to his own room where he'd be treated by her and only her later.

Everyone was petrified by Naruto and Sakura's appearances. They were covered in blood and Sakura had her arms stained with it up to her elbows. Naruto was crying as he pumped Gaara's chest. His hands were the only things keeping his heart beating, he was basically dead. Sakura was sobbing too but at the same time was barking orders at her nurses. Soon enough they got the gurneys ready and started with Sasuke. They took him to a bed in the ER and Sakura started using their chakra to revive him. Although all of those nurses were less qualified than Sakura they could tell he was dead.

Naruto was out in the lobby with Matsuri still who was too scared to cry. Naruto and the nurses maneuvered Gaara on the gurney with Naruto on top of him pumping his heart while they were wheeled off. Matsuri couldn't go with either of them. She stayed in lobby about to get sick all she could see and smell was blood.

MEANWHILE

All of the nurses had basically stopped trying to save Sasuke. He was dead. Sakura was still crying and trying to save him. They got out the crash carts and she started defibrillating.

"CLEAR!"

More and more electricity she was running through him. Desperately trying to save him. Naruto was doing the exact same thing. After a nurse had stapled him up real quick he switched from pumping his heart with his hands to using the defibrillator. He wasn't authorized to do that but nobody was stopping him. He was talking to Gaara and severely terrifying the other staff.

"You're not allowed to die Gaara! I won't let you! Live damnit!"

MEANWHILE

Matsuri wasn't allowed in so all she could do was worry. She had her hands in her hair. For some reason she wondered if she had any blood on her. Sure enough Gaara's blood was all over her hands and now in her hair. Iruka had seen them charge into Konoha. He'd already summoned Lady Tsunade but he didn't know what else he could do. He went and sat by Matsuri.

"Who are you?"

"I was Naruto's school teacher."

"...I'm his boyfriend's student..."

"Boyfriend?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Will you call Temari. She's staying at Shikamaru's house."

"Yeah, I can do that. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her to come down to the hospital."

"OK."

Iruka called and Temari sounded pretty calm. When she made it to the hospital Matsuri had her elbows on her knees and he hands in her hair and was rocking back and forth. She then noticed that her hands were covered and her hair was filled with blood.

"Matsuri what happened!"

"..."

"Matsuri what's going on?"

"We went on an A rank mission. Half of us were horribly injured."

"Which half?"

"Sasuke, Gaara and Kankuro."

Temari's eyes welled up and the two of them just sat there. She was stunned.

MEANWHILE

Naruto kept charging and the nurses had hooked him up to a heart monitor. Right when Naruto was feeling weary he got a pulse. He was so happy and he cried with joy as the nurses pushed past Naruto to stabilize Gaara. Naruto couldn't believe it. Now that he was calm he could hear what was going on around him. Sakura was screaming, nurses were shuffling and he could hear the awful sound of Sasuke's body flailing around as Sakura sent thousands of electric currents through him. The nurses were still working on Gaara. They'd almost had him stabilized when he pulse left again. Naruto panicked and the nurses started reviving him. Someone had sent a nurse to restrain him and eventually had to take him out of the room. He was taken to the waiting room of the ER with Matsuri and Temari. For some reason the nurses had ignored the bleeding wound across his chest. Matsuri had gone to the bathroom to wash the blood out of her hair.

"NARUTO! Are you OK?"

Naruto was crying and didn't respond. Temari stood up and walked over to him. He suddenly hugged her tightly and his sobs got louder.

"Naruto what's going on?"

"He's dead! Both of 'em."

"Both of...they're both dead?"

"...They won't let me back in...he's dead..."

"Naruto you don't know that. They're probably bringing him back right now."

"...No...where's Tsunade?"

"Iruka said she was on her way."

"Iruka is here?"

"Mhm...calm down, he'll be fine. Iruka is just outside."

Naruto walked outside of the waiting room and found Iruka. He was still bleeding a lot but he didn't care.

"Naruto?"

"Where's Tsunade?"

"Oh uh I told her injured ninja had come in so she should be here soon."

"Did you tell her it was me? Did you tell her?"

"No. Naruto you need to get that sewn up."

"...Mno..."

Naruto walked back into the waiting room and stood in front of Temari who now had a line of blood on her from Naruto.

"I'm going to try and go back in the room with Gaara."

"...OK..."

Naruto did make his way back into Gaara's room. His heart monitor wasn't getting a read on Gaara. Naruto started sobbing. He kissed him and stroked his hair while he cried.


	79. Tsunade

RECAP: Ppl died

The nurses had pulled Sakura off of Sasuke's body. She was hysterical and they had to sedate her right next him but before she was out she made sure the nurses kept working on him no matter what or they were all fired. After that they put her in her own bed. The sedative would keep her out for a few more hours.

MEANWHILE

Naruto could hear the nurses slowly giving up on Sasuke and continuously charging him. There was nothing more they could do but they'd all be fired if they didn't do anything. Naruto stayed with Gaara for a very long time waiting for him to get cold. After about an hour Tsunade walked in. Naruto ran up to her sobbing and pushed her out of the room.

"Naruto!"

"Get out! This is your fault!"

"...Naruto..."

"Go!"

"Naruto I can help!"

"He's dead! How can you help that?...You killed him..."

"Naruto, rigor mortis hasn't set in. I can help."

"What can you do? There's no cure for death!"

"The best I can do is get him in a coma but he'll be alive."

"That's the best you can do? A coma?"

"That's the best I can do without sacrificing my own life. It sounds selfish but I can't die. This village is not in a position where the Hokage can die so yes a coma is the best I can do."

Tsunade started inspecting him.

"...He was suffocated...and...what's this...that cut in his chest...whatever was in there perforated his diaphragm. I think I'll be able to fix it but not now. I'll get a breathing tube."

Tsunade got his breathing tube in and started working and slowly Gaara's heart started. It used almost all of Tsunade's chakra and Gaara's heartbeat was extremely weak and slow but it was there. Naruto was overjoyed but still couldn't talk to Tsunade easily.

"Is he going to stay alive?"

"...I can't be sure yet."

"You might want to look at Sasuke..."

Tsunade went down to Sasuke's room and found nurses charging him over and over again. She saw the four main wounds on his torso and the many other all over his body. She had to use all of her chakra and most of the nurses' chakra to make a slight heartbeat. She placed a breathing tube and multiple blood bags and IV's and went to go rest. The nurses gave her Sakura's room. She laid down in the bed next to Sakura's. Sakura woke up a few minutes later and jumped out of bed still weary and ran to Sasuke's room. Not even a strong sedative could keep her down, she'd woken up at least and hour and a half too early. She was still weak as she stumbled to Sasuke's room. His heartbeats were so far apart she first thought he was still dead. Tsunade followed her into his room.

"It took a lot of chakra but nothing's impossible."

"...Can he breathe?"

"Yes, breathing tube."

"I meant by himself...can he think?"

"...There's a possibility that he's brain dead but we've only done preliminary procedures."

"...How high's the chance?"

"...Well it's hard to-"

"Lady Tsunade! I am the best medical ninja aside from you. I don't need you giving me the dead patient speech, I know that speech backwards and forwards and I don't want to hear it from you about my Sasuke! How high's the chance?"

"Alright, you want to hear it you'll hear it. It's almost impossible that he's not brain dead. I have no chakra left to examine his brain. I don't want anyone else doing it, the nurses here could further damage his brain. We'll know once I've rested."

Sakura started crying again.

"Well what do you suggest I do until then?"

"Sleep, heal, change your clothes, you reek of blood, your clothes and skin are covered in it. Take a nap, take a bath and rest."

"I'll rest once I know."

Sakura stormed out holding back tears. Once in the hall Tsunade heard her yell-

"WHERE'S MY LEG PATIENT"S ROOM? IF I GET IN THERE AND THE STITCHES ARE DONE I'M FIRING SOMEONE."

Tsunade had never seen Sakura so upset. She sat in the chair next to Sasuke and started talking to him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. If you're dead I'll take care of her. I'm so sorry."

Sakura walked into Kankuro's room. The nurses still terrified of her, her clothes and arms still extremely blood stained, and tears rolling down her face. Kankuro was awake at this point. The nurses had given him back the blood he'd lost. She sat on her stool and started unwrapping his leg's gauze.

"Sakura...what happened? Is everyone OK?"

"Don't worry about everyone else worry about your leg."

"I don't want you stitching me up if you're upset-"

"Sasuke's dead. Tsunade tried to fix him, he has a heartbeat but it's almost once per minute. On top of that the chances that he's not brain dead are, well lets just say it's a miracle if he's not. So yeah, maybe I'm a little upset but I'm the most qualified doctor in here so unless you want a scar that looks like crap I suggest you let me stitch you up."

"...Sasuke's dead..."

"I assume Tsunade did the same thing with Gaara."

"Gaara? Gaara's dead!"

Kankuro started getting up and Sakura restrained him.

"You walk on this leg and you'll lose it. I've already taken out three staples."

"You have? I didn't feel it."

"Of course you didn't. This is a hospital, we have anesthetics here."

"...I need to check on Gaara."

"You don't want to see him like this."

"He's my brother!"

"And he'd want you to keep you leg now stay still."

"Well hurry up then."

Kankuro watched as Sakura put stitched all down his leg. A few minutes into stitching Naruto walked in.

"Sakura how's Sasuke?"

"...Naruto let me stitch your chest up."

"Later."

"OK as long as it gets done."

Naruto started talking to Kankuro.

"Hey, how's your leg?"

"How's my brother?"

"...Tsunade did her medical stuff, he has a heartbeat and a hole in his diaphragm."

"Has a heartbeat...he died?"

"Mhm...Matsuri gave him CPR then I did and I don't know if it helped but technically he's alive."

"...Wow...this is not...this whole thing is just shit...sucks all around..."

"Yeah it does. I'm going back...hey Sakura?"

"What?"

"The ninja Sasuke fought...he knew where his vitals where and he hit them. The less experienced ones...the one that got Kankuro went for my inner leg and arm, what kind of training is that?"

"...Something unique to the mist maybe?"

"...No, they aimed for important arteries. They tried to drain our blood, that's what they've been trained to do- Oh my god!"

"What, what is it?"

"Those ninja that we picked off real easy. They're used to the mist because they live in the mist not because they fight with it. They only had one skilled ninja with them. The only one we couldn't beat, the one that killed Sasuke. There were three that were good the two we killed were at our level and the one that got away was higher, much higher."

"Naruto what are you getting at?"

"Sakura look at Kankuro's leg. OK they had three real, trained ninja. The rest were simply loyal to those ninja. They needed they're protection for some reason. The only people trained to drain blood like that is a farmer. I think they were rogue ninja. With loyal farmer followers whose training they failed to finish...but what were they after?"

"You figured out all of that from Kankuro's leg?"

"I have to tell Tsunade."

"You do that."

Naruto left and Sakura finished Kankuro's stitches.

"Thanks Sakura. Now can I see my brother?"

"...Fine, since he's a jinchuuriki he might be healing faster than Sasuke but that doesn't mean he looks good."

"I don't care I want to see him."

"Alright, let me get you a wheelchair."

Sakura and some nurses helped him into a wheelchair and set it so his injured leg was sticking straight out. Sakura then wheeled him to Gaara's room. Even Sakura was shocked to see Gaara the way he was. He was left in his bloodstained pants and was shirtless. His chest had been carelessly stapled together and he had a very thick breathing tube in. He had a slightly faster heartbeat than Sasuke but not by much. Kankuro had his elbow resting on his wheelchair's arm and his hand supported his head and covered his mouth.

"...Sakura, he looks dead."

"I told you he wouldn't look good but he's not completely dead."

"...Sakura-oh man what's that smell?"

"Um...could be the antiseptic or just the general hospital smell."

"No it's smells like iron. You and Naruto smell like iron."

"Kankuro look at me, I'm covered in blood."

"Go shower Sakura."

"No!...not until I know Sasuke's OK. I need to be there if something happens. The nurses here will let him die."

"Sakura, you're tired, you're clothes are slowly becoming armor with all that dried blood and you look like you're going to faint. Did you lose blood?"

"No I didn't get cut."

"Turn around."

She did.

"Maybe you didn't notice but you have a gash in your back. Did you get anything in it?"

"I carried Sasuke on my back..."

"Well if you to don't share a blood type that might not be fun later on. Go get clean. I'll watch Sasuke for you."

"Tell Tsunade to watch him."

"Alright. And while you're at it tell Naruto to do the same and sew that cut up on his chest it bled all over me."

"Thank's Kankuro. I'll take you to Sasuke's room Tsunade should be in there soon."

"Alright."

Sakura wheeled him into Sasuke's room. Kankuro thought Gaara looked bad but this was awful. Sasuke's shirt had been taken and he'd been lazily covered with a blanket but his chest was exposed as were his half healed wounds and many more wounds were also visible. There were multiple rectangular burns on his chest from where they'd defibrillated him without the protective skin pads. His breathing tube was even thicker than Gaara's. He had multiple bags of blood hanging and multiple IV's going. The blood was going in two needles in each arm and he had two IV's in his hand. His heartbeats were rare things. Kankuro could barely look at him.

"...Alright Sakura, go get rested."

Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek and left to get Naruto who had just explained to Tsunade what he'd found out.


	80. I Saw My Mom

BTW: Happy Late New Year

RECAP: Stuff

Naruto and Sakura had so much blood on their clothes it was hardening and they both needed a shower. While Kankuro watched Sasuke, Sakura took Naruto to the hospital staff shower. Before they got in she sat on the benches outside and stared. Naruto did the same.

"What'll we do? What if they die?"

"...I have no idea and I don't want to think about it."

"You're right, Naruto when they wake up we can't look like this. Get up."

Naruto did.

"Alright...you're chest looks alright but you should get cleaned off before I stitch it."

"OK, but what do we change into once we're clean?"

"Hmm...how bout scrubs?"

"OK cool."

"Alright go get in."

"Mmkay."

"Alright I can't help you shower so you need to guide the water so it doesn't go directly into your wound, not until you've gotten all the dirt of you OK?"

"OK."

Naruto got in the shower. He started to wash the blood and dirt off of him and guided the water just like Sakura had said. Sakura was sitting on the benches outside. Staring into space, thinking about Sasuke. A few minutes later Naruto came out of the shower in a towel which got her mind off of Sasuke just in time.

"OK, what do I change into?"

"Scrubs, they're in my locker."

"Girl scrubs?"

"There's no difference. If they're too small just find a guy's name on a locker and take his."

"...OK whatever."

Sakura got in the shower while Naruto went searching for scrubs knowing Sakura's wouldn't fit. Not even her maternity scrubs. Despite what she said Naruto knew her scrubs were fitted for a woman. He found a manly sounding name and took the scrubs out. Sakura got out and went in her locked for a complete change of clothes. Her scrubs were clearly for a woman. Sakura and Naruto then went to stitch their wounds up. She didn't want anyone but herself stitching up Naruto so she made him wait in the dressing room while she got herself stitched up but they both still got some blood on their new clothes.

Sakura went and got herself stitched up by a nurse that she later yelled at. She then went back to stitch up Naruto who went back and sat with Gaara. Sakura went an sat with Sasuke and Kankuro.

"You've got blood on your back."

"I did my best."

"Well your arms are still covered in blood."

"Yeah, it wouldn't come out."

"That sucks."

"I've gotta go and stitch up Gaara. Wanna join me?"

"...I suppose."

"Alright let's go."

Sakura wheeled Kankuro into Gaara's room and started taking out staples. Naruto watched as did Kankuro both amazed by her medical skills.

"Sakura, Tsunade said she had to patch up the hole in his diaphragm before she did all of this."

"Oh, that's easy if you have enough chakra."

Sakura sterilized her hand and then shoved it into Gaara's chest and used her chakra to patch up the hole in his diaphragm. Again Kankuro and Naruto were in awe. She took her hand out of him fixing all of the other bleeding areas on the way and cleaned her arms off again. She then started stitching him up. A few minutes after she'd finished Naruto panicked.

"SAKURA HE'S CHOKING!"

"OH THANK GOD!"

"WHAT?"

"It means he doesn't need the tube."

Sakura started taking the breathing tube out and told Gaara to cough to move it along. Naruto kissed him once she had finished.

"Naruto...I feel awful..."

"Well duh."

"Ha..."

Sakura smiled and disposed of the breathing tube. Kankuro sighed in relief. Naruto couldn't stop smiling but Gaara was in a daze.

"I'm sorry Naruto...that mist...it was so thick...I couldn't get out of it..."

"Don't apologize for dying Gaara."

"Ha...Naruto...I went to...a much better place...it was incredible..."

"So you really truly died?"

"I did...um I don't know if it was just the way things are up there but I saw a ton of people...it was so peaceful..."

"Gaara I love you, and sorry you got a taste of the good life and now you're back here."

"Well I get to touch you again...it was weird, I could see you and hear you but I couldn't let you know I was there..."

"...So who did you see?"

"We'll talk about that later...whoo I'm winded...anyway how's everyone else?"

"Well Kankuro got a ton of stitches but thanks to Sakura he's fine. Same as me and Matsuri is just a little tired from giving you CPR but no injuries. Sasuke is a little worse off than you...he got four vitals hit by a high rank ninja and he's got a slow, weak heartbeat and can't breathe on his own but he's alive."

"Could he be brain dead...?"

"Well yeah but Granny Tsunade hasn't checked that out yet."

"Oh..."

"Tired?"

"A little."

"I'll let you sleep."

Sakura took Kankuro out of the room and Naruto followed. Gaara fell asleep. Naruto wheeled Kankuro around the hospital a little and got into all of the supplies while Sakura went and sat with Sasuke. After about twenty minutes of sitting with him Tsunade came back with restored chakra.

"OK! I'm ready."

"Alright check him out."

Tsunade started examining his brain for activity. She wasn't finding anything.

"Sakura..."

"Wait! When someone is in this bad of a condition only a few parts of of the brain are in use if any."

"Alright but you know that there should be some activity over all."

"Just check!"

Tsunade started examine the certain areas of the brain Sakura had requested. Still nothing.

"I'll try and repair it but Sakura, there's no activity..."

"...That's not possible, it's Sasuke. He's an Uchiha...Uchiha live they don't die..."

"Sakura-"

"NO! Save him."

Sakura was on the verge of tears so she stormed out. Tsunade started talking to Sasuke.

"You're dead, that means you can see me but I can't see you. So you don't have to worry about her. She'll be fine...it'd be ideal if you tried to come back but...I know you don't want to leave where you are so I'll get her through this..."

Sakura only let out a few tears before she composed herself. She had no where to go so she walked into Gaara's room. He's was back up and hungry. A nurse had brought him food but he'd always been picky about his food. Sakura sat next to him and replaced an IV.

"Sakura is something wrong?"

"No. I uh I've gotta go home and get Sasuke's stuff. He'll probably be here for a while so I wanna make it as homey as possible."

"OK so what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong."

"Alright fine, will you ask the nursing staff to get real food please."

"Sure and on my way out I'm going to send Temari and Matsuri in here."

"No...not while I'm like this...I can barely breathe..."

"Alright when I come back I'll check on you again."

"OK."

Sakura walked back to her and Sasuke's apartment. She unlocked the door and shut it behind her. As soon as she did she started crying uncontrollably, it wasn't loud but she just couldn't stop. She put her back against the door and slid down it until she was sitting. She put her knees to her chest, put her arms around them and put her head down. She just couldn't stop crying. She'd done her best to not cry at the hospital but their apartment was filled with things that reminded her of Sasuke.

MEANWHILE

Neji was still babysitting Naru. Shizune had given him very few details as to why but it was what he was told to do so he took care of her. He fed her, changed her and put her to bed. He wasn't real good at talking to her but he'd done his best. Just when he was checking on the sleeping Naru he heard the front door open and close. There was no movement as far as he could tell but he was still cautious when he walked out of the room. He soon dropped his guard when he saw Sakura curled up into a ball and crying. He wasn't cut out for social situations like this but he had to do something. She didn't even notice him until he was sitting next to her. He put his arm around her and she lifted her head and laid it on him.

"Neji, why are you here?"

"Babysitting, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"That mission we went on. Sasuke got hurt and I don't think he's alive."

Sakura started crying harder and buried her face in Neji's chest. He out his other arm around her and started calming her down to no avail.

"Sakura, you should go back to the hospital. You should be with him."

"...I can't Neji...what if he's dead...how can I raise Naru...how can I...how...I can't do it without him..."

"Yes you can. Are you even sure you'll have to?"

"...I'm pretty sure...we never even got married..."

"Sakura, you need to go back. You'll regret it if you don't."

"Can we just sit for a second just don't talk, just sit."

"Yeah, sure."

Sakura sat there with Neji rocking her for a while.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Kankuro had messed around the hospital long enough for someone to noticed and they were given a warning. They took Kankuro back to his room so Naruto went to see Gaara.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey, how're ya feeling?"

"As good as can be expected."

"So how was death? Was it scary?"

"No, it was so calm...it was great. I saw my mom."

"What'd she say?"

"She told me she loved me and that she likes you. I think everyone up there knew I wasn't staying dead."

"Who else did you see?"

"Everyone up there said I was going back in a little bit so they were saying their goodbye's. I wonder how they knew."

"So who'd you see? Was it family or like everyone you knew who died?"

"Oh, right. Um has Sasuke come back yet?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Well...I saw him. He must've gone before me cause he was already there. He told me he had a stash of extra money hidden in his apartment and he told Sakura to stop giving herself hope with that heartbeat...he said he wasn't going back but didn't Tsunade bring him back to life?"

"...He's dead?"

"Well I was too but look at me."

"Well did you see the people he was meeting?"

"I don't think it works like that. There are people I needed to see and people Sasuke needed to see. Sasuke was one of the people I needed to see."

"...We're people saying goodbye's to him. Did your mom say goodbye to him?"

"I can't be sure...I'm hoping they were."

"...Oh my God what if he's dead."

"He told me to tell you he loves you and Sakura. He told me to tell you to remember what he said, he said you'll be together before you know it."

"No...no..."

Naruto put his face on Gaara's bed and started crying. Gaara put his hand on Naruto's head.

MEANWHILE

Neji had convinced Sakura to go back down to the hospital. When she got there there was a nurse in Sasuke's room who informed Sakura that Tsunade was going to perform another scan for Sasuke so they'd be taking him soon. She nodded while still holding back tears. The nurse left and Sakura laid down in the bed next to Sasuke and cuddled up next to him and cried.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Hey everyone. Sorry I like never talk to you anymore I just I had no comments because I'm pretty sure if I try and comment on my own stuff I'll either sound full of myself or give something away in the plot and these particular chapters have been re written at least five times each. And I was not looking forward to writing in a battle but anyway that's why these chapters take years to do because I have to rewrite them tons BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	81. Dead or Alive

RECAP: mhm

Tsunade was coming in to get Sasuke for his brain exam. Sakura was still lying in his bed crying next to him. She didn't bother composing herself when Tsunade walked in.

"Sakura, I need to take him now."

"I know what that scan's gonna say. It's gonna say that the love of my life, the father of my child and my best friend, that scan is gonna say that they're all dead. The person that I was planning on spending the rest of my life with, the one I was going to marry, that person is dead. The minute you take him in to that room I can't pretend that this heartbeat means he'll be talking to me again soon, the minute you take him I can't pretend that he's still warm because he's in a coma, I can't pretend that soon enough he'll be singing to Naru while she sleeps, he used to sing to her every night. You are my sunshine, he sang you are my sunshine. I'm never going to hear him sing again."

"...Sakura the scan could show the opposite."

"No Tsunade! Don't give me false hope! You're a doctor, you know you're never supposed to do that...just take him."

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm doing all I can."

"...I know you are. I do. I'm just...to put it simply I'm sad...I'd like to die with him but I can't. I have Naru."

"Sakura...do you want to stay with him while I do the scan?"

"...OK..."

"Alright, I'll do it in here. I need to flip him over or sit him up some how."

"OK."

Sakura couldn't flip him with all of his IVs going so she sat him up and Tsunade climbed up behind him and started on the parts of his brain she hadn't gotten to yet. Sasuke wasn't real easy to hold up but she managed to keep him still while Tsunade examined him. She kept moving her hands around, desperately trying to find some proof of life.

"Is he alive?"

"Not exactly, but he's only, well I can't think of the medical term but he's like not quite all brain dead."

Tsunade climbed out of the bed and helped Sakura lay Sasuke back down.

"So do you think he'll come back?"

"Well...it's hard to say."

"...So what now?"

"Now we fix him up. He'll have a better chance if his body is mostly healed."

"Is it even possible at this point?"

"...Well...I won't lie it's very unlikely but he's an Uchiha."

"...Right."

"You should sleep Sakura."

"I can't leave."

"I'll get you a cot then. But you have have to promise you'll go home once a day."

"Fine."

Tsunade left and got a few nurses to set up a cot for Sakura.

MEANWHILE

Naruto was staring into space next to Gaara. Gaara was too. The nurses came and picked up the remnants of his food which snapped them both out of it. Naruto's eyes looked raw and he was tired.

"Gaara...what if he's dead?"

"Naruto. We'll see, we'll see what happens. He doesn't want you to be sad no matter what happens."

"He's my teammate...Gaara."

"Naruto distract yourself."

"What?"

"Do something completely unrelated. That means leave my sickly looking room and go do something fun."

"I'm not going to just leave you in here."

"Then don't. Send Temari and Matsuri in. They're probably worried."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry I completely forgot to remind them."

"No, I asked for them not to come in until I didn't look like a ghost."

"You never looked like a ghost to me."

"I was so pale."

"You always look gorgeous."

Naruto leaned over him and kissed him. Gaara ran his hands on Naruto's chest and Naruto's jaw clenched when he ran over his stitches.

"When did that get there?"

"It's fine. Sakura stitched it up. Did a good job huh?"

"Sure did. That is going to be a very sexy scar."

"So is yours."

"Mine?"

"Yeah the one in your chest?"

"What?"

Gaara looked at his chest and saw his stitches. He knew he must've seen that earlier. Had he forgotten about it? He started breathing heavy an Naruto stopped him.

"Gaara, calm down. So you forgot one thing. They have you on so much medication it's ridiculous. Plus you lost damn near half your blood."

"...Right."

Naruto kissed his forehead and smiled at him.

"I'll go get Temari and Matsuri."

"OK..."

"Don't start getting all paranoid, you're fine. I'll be right back."

Naruto went out into the waiting room and explained to the very on edge Matsuri and Temari why he hadn't told them about Gaara sooner. Relieved they walked back with Naruto to see Gaara. He looked weary and pale but much better than before they talked for a while until the nurses announced visiting was over. They said their goodbye and Matsuri and Temari left. The nurses brought a cot in for Naruto. Tsunade had admitted him as a patient so he could stay with Gaara. Tsunade walked around and check on everyone. Sakura was out cold next to Sasuke. Kankuro was doing his best to sleep with his leg out strait like that. Naruto was asleep on the cot and holding onto Gaara's hand. Relieved she went into the staff's on-call room and slept.

Half-way through the night Gaara jolted awake. He clenched his hands as he woke up which got Naruto up. Naruto didn't let go of his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I just...bad dream..."

"You've never had a bad dream before. Something wrong?"

"No just bad dream."

"Well you know if you tell someone about a bad dream you never have it again."

"Really I'm fine let's go back to sleep."

"You sure? It'll really help."

"No I'm OK...but is it too much to ask for you to uh...climb in bed next to me?"

"Of course not."

Naruto sat up and kissed him. Gaara scooted over and Naruto laid down next to him and put his arm around him. Gaara nuzzled into the crook of Naruto's neck as Naruto got closer.

"Sure you don't wanna tell me about it?"

"It was stupid."

"You'll have a better dream if you tell me about this one."

"...Alright. Well I...I couldn't remember anything. Not like I couldn't remember where I put the house key I couldn't even remember how to talk. I knew what to say but I couldn't say it. And then I started forgetting things like this new scar and then I started forgetting people."

"Aw Gaara. You're not losing your memory. Trsut me I won't let you. If I have to I'll teach you to talk again. I'll remind you of your scars and I won't let you forget me."

"...What if I lose my memory what if I don't remember everything we've been through?"

"I guess we'll have to relive them as often as possible."

"What if I forget who you are?"

"I'll remind you everyday."

"What if I don't believe you?"

"Gaara, you're looking way too far into this."

"What if I have some sort of brain memory loss thing?"

"OK how about we get you to Granny Tsunade to prove to you that you're fine."

"...OK. Thanks Naruto."

"Anything for the one I love. Now goto sleep."

Naruto had both arms around Gaara as they fell asleep. Gaara had never felt luckier to have Naruto and he was glad that he was still able to sleep in the same bed, it made him feel so secure.


	82. Results

RECAP: HELLO

The next morning Tsunade woke up before most of the sleeping patients as usual. The night shift was going into the on-call room trying to sleep some seeing as even though they were the night shift Tsunade needed them to stay hours into the morning until the next shift got there. When she walked out the entire staff was still night shift and pretty sluggish. She was very tempted to go right back to sleep but she had to check on Naruto's team. The guilt was eating her alive.

She walked into Kankuro's room first and saw that he was awake.

"Why're you up so early?"

"This freakin' leg brace a nurse put on me. I got like five hours of sleep."

"Well I have to take it on to put the antibiotics on it so you can sleep then."

Tsunade unwrapped his leg and started applying the antibiotics. She then realized just how bad Kankuro had been hurt. The guilt continued. She finished his leg and wrapped it back up and Kankuro tried to get more sleep. She then went to check on Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was still sound asleep on the cot with one hand on Sasuke's bed. She then went and checked on Naruto and Gaara. She expected to find Naruto in the cot. He was still wrapped tight around Gaara and both were sound asleep. She went to go organize the nursing staff after that. A few hours later Gaara woke up and so did Naruto.

"Did you have another bad dream?"

"What?"

"Remember last night you woke up from a bad dream."

"...Must've been sleep-talking. Is that why you're in bed with me?"

"...You don't remember?"

"Like you said I probably shouldn't worry it's just the meds."

"Right...well last night you said you wanted Tsunade to give you a brain exam, still wanna do that?"

"Did I...it's starting to sound like I did more than sleep-talk...yeah we better go see Tsunade..."

"Alright but um...I'm just going to page her."

"Naruto you don't have to watch me."

"I know I just want to stay here with you."

Naruto paged a nurse who then brought in Tsunade. Naruto got out of bed to talk to her so they were out of earshot of Gaara. That of course worried him but he calmed himself down.

"Granny Tsunade, he's been forgetting things. We were hoping you could check him out and make sure everything's OK."

"Yeah sure. So what kind of things has he been forgetting?"

"Well he forgot he had that cut on his chest and he woke up last night and we talked for like ten minutes and he doesn't remember any of it."

"Don't get all worried. It's probably just a side effect from all those medications we have him on and all the stress."

"OK..."

Tsunade went back into Gaara's room and started with her chakra looking at his brain. Naruto was smiling at him and squeezing his hand the whole time. He had to lie perfectly still. Once she'd finished Naruto was trying to read her expression to see if it was good news but he couldn't read Tsunade. She then started talking.

"Well it looks like he has had a hit to the head in that fight but it should heal pretty soon."

"What's the worst possible outcome?"

"The absolute worst would be some slight short-term memory loss. Nothing more than forgetting where you left the TV remote. But until then you'll probably forget a few more things so don't worry."

"Thanks Granny."

She left and went to check on Sasuke. Naruto kissed Gaara's forehead.

"See, it's nothing."

"Mhm. I guess I lucked out."

"Sure did."

"Naruto could you go get me some breakfast."

"Yeah of course."

Naruto left and Gaara quickly got a nurse to page Tsunade. She came in pretty quickly.

"Something wrong Gaara."

"I've been forgetting things."

"Yeah but it'll be gone soon."

"No it's not...look I was losing memory way before this happened. I started keeping a journal and I'd write in it then read the day before and some things I had no idea I'd done. The fight must've made it worse, maybe because I died but now I can't keep this secret from Naruto. You need to give me something, this won't just go away."

"Losing you're memory? But you're not even twenty yet."

"I know but I guess that's what fighting does. So give me something to keep this under control."

"I'll give you medication if you let me do a more thorough brain exam."

"No, Naruto'll notice I'm gone."

"Why won't you tell Naruto?"

"Why should I worry him?"

"I'm sure he'd like to know things like this."

"Just run the test."

"Are you sure you don't want Naruto with you?"

"I do but I don't want him to worry."

"Gaara, you'll both feel a lot better if he's there."

"...Fine but tell him you want to do them just...just because...and don't tell anyone else about this either."

"Alright, I think I'm going to get the MRI for this one just to be sure OK?"

"...Yeah."

Naruto came back with breakfast. Tsunade told Naruto they'd be giving Gaara an MRI. Naruto reluctantly agreed and Tsunade went to ready a machine.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing much."

"Why does she want an MRI then?"

"...She feels guilty about my memory."

"Oh, well OK."

They talked for a little while longer before they got Gaara in a wheelchair and into the MRI room. They got Gaara up and into the machine. Tsunade left them and went into the computer room. She reminded them to stay as still as possible over the mic. Naruto could see Tsunade looking very pensively at the screen which made Naruto worry so he started talking to Gaara.

"You staying still?"

"Mhm. Getting a little claustrophobic though. Will you hold my hand?"

"I can't hold your hand but I can hold your foot."

"Ha, perfect. Ask Tsunade if this is almost over."

"TSUNADE! IS IT DONE!"

She came over the mic again.

"Just a few more minutes Gaara."

A few minutes later they were done. She got him out of the machine and back into his room with Naruto. Before she'd even said anything to them she did about three followup tests. Later when she had the results she found a time when Naruto was with Sakura to go talk to Gaara.


	83. Sick

RECAP: Stuff

Tsunade had checked all her patients including Sakura and was dreading going back to talk to Gaara about his results but she had to.

"So do you want me to tell you with Naruto or without?"

"What do you think is best?"

"...With I suppose."

"Does that mean it's bad news?"

"I'll get Naruto."

"WAIT!"

"I'll be right back."

Tsunade left and went into Sasuke's rooms with Sakura and Naruto. Sakura was asleep and Naruto was sitting by Sasuke, staring at him. She felt bad about interrupting but she had to.

"Naruto I've got the results. Do you want to come back in to Gaara's room?"

"...Hmm? Oh, right."

Naruto was in a daze after seeing Sasuke again. He followed Tsunade back into Gaara's room who was now looking very worried. Naruto walked over to him and kissed his forehead and smiled trying to calm him down.

"So what'd it say?"

"Well, as it turns out Gaara you have a tumor in your brain which is probably what has been causing your memory loss. ."

"Cancer?"

"Not necessarily, it could be benign. We haven't been able to tell yet but I would like to schedule a surgery to get it out."

"Cancer..."

"That hasn't been established ye-"

"WAIT!...Stop talking..."

"I'm really sorry, Gaara."

"...Can you come back later."

"Of course."

Tsunade stepped out while Naruto and Gaara mulled over what she'd told them. They were both too shocked to cry.

"Cancer...Naruto...it's cancer."

Naruto sat on the bed next to Gaara and put his arm around him.

"You heard her, it might not be serious. It'll be OK."

"IT'S CANCER NARUTO, NOT A COLD!"

"Gaara, stay calm. It'll be OK. You'll be OK."

"But for how long Naruto? A few more years? I've already planned my life out like I was going to live it for 80 more years."

"You're not dying."

"What about Naru? What about our kids? I am I going to live long enough to see them grow up?"

"Don't think like that. You'll live long Gaara, I know you will."

Tsunade was just outside ready to jump back in at a moments noticed but to her surprise she was getting choked up. She had to leave so she ran to her make-shift office in the hospital, slammed the door behind her and cried. She had no time to cry so she did her best to stop herself and went to file paperwork about Gaara. She handn't noticed but Shizune was in her office.

"OH!...How long have you been here? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Is something wrong Lady Tsunade?"

"...No of course not what makes you say that?"

"Well uh...you were just cryi-"

"No I uh...you're mistaken."

"...Are you sure I'm mistaken?"

"Watch it Shizune."

"...Sorry..."

"Go get me Gaara's CT and MRI printouts."

"Alright."

Shizune passed by Gaara's room on the way. She was curious about why they looked so distressed but she'd already made Tsunade mad so she didn't want to further exasperate her by being late. She got the folder with the printouts and ran them back to Tsunade. Right before she walked into her office it occurred to her to check and make sure they were actually Gaara's results. She confirmed the name and walked into the office.

"I saw you lingering outside the door. Did you look at those results?"

"Of course not, I was checking the name."

"Hand 'em."

As she was handing her the results her curiosity got the best of her and she asked.

"Why can't I see them?"

"...He's just a private person."

"I was just wondering, they seemed pretty distraught when I walked by."

"...I better go talk to them."

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara were sitting in silence waiting for Tsunade to come back and give them some kind of guidance and a few minutes later she did. When she walked in her eyes were raw and Naruto and Gaara looked terrified. She did her best to smile at them.

"So Lady Tsunade, this surgery, if you do it will I not have cancer anymore?"

"Well, we're not sure you have cancer at all but if we do get all of it out it will either eliminate it or considerably help."

"Alright, so this surgery sounds pretty risky."

"That's what I actually came in here to talk to you about. If this turns out to be benign then I don't know if the surgery is worth it. But we won't know if it needs to be out until we're in there."

"So what could go wrong?"

"Well, it's your brain Gaara. This mass isn't in a prime place. If something does go wrong memory, sight and motor skills could be compromised."

"...compromised...Naruto..."

"However if this thing is malignant we need to get it out as soon as possible. I suggest we schedule a surgery for later today."

"So could I die in this surgery?"

"...That's a risk with every surgery Gaara but you might die without it."

"...Alright let's do it."

"Oh...OK, I'll go schedule it."

Tsunade thought it best to leave before Naruto got his feelings in knowing that surgery was the best way to go. She heard him start objecting as soon as she left. She trudged back to her office. She did a quick seep of the of the waiting room to see if there were any real emergencies, luckily there weren't. She did see Temari, Matsuri and Shikamaru. She figured she better say hi.

"Are you looking for Gaara? He's going in for a surgery today, just so you know."

She was doing her best to hold back tears. At risk of seeming cold she left them before she could even see their shocked expressions. She dashed to her office. Her eyes welled up and she kept reversing it, she had no room to cry.

MEANWHILE

"Naruto, I'll die without this surgery."

"OK now let's say it's benign, which it probably is seeing as you haven't had any other symptoms other than memory loss, you'll do this surgery and you could come out blind barely able to use a fork."

"Naruto...please..."

Naruto got back in bed with Gaara and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sorry...I'm supposed to be the strong one for you. You're all I have."

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too."

A few moments later Temari, Matsuri and Shikamaru rushed in. Both in tears hugging him profusely. Shikamaru could tell that this was the last thing Gaara needed so he reminded them that they had Kankuro to visit. The took the hint and reluctantly left. Naruto thanked Shikamaru. A little later Tsnuade called Naruto out to sign consent forms. It was really scaring him but he did his best to look calm for Gaara. That left Shikamaru and Gaara.

"So...dating my sister still?"

"Mhm..."

"Yeah...just so you know I don't hate you for being with Temari. I just wanted you to know that incase I die again...don't want you living in guilt."

"Gaara...you shouldn't talk like that."

"Well...I did die I can take it...ya know if you're ever a mission where you die you really shouldn't be scared. I was scared but it, it really wasn't scary at all."

"Quit talking like you're dying."

"...I think I am Shika...don't tell Naruto..."

"You're not dying!"

"Listen to me...please...I can't tell Naruto or anyone in my family these things...I would tell Sasuke but...point is I can tell you...Shika I'm not scared of actual death but I'm terrified of leaving Naruto. Can you calm me down...I think I'm going to have a panic attack. I can't just watch over him...I have to grow old with him..."

"Gaara...you don't need to be scared. What kind of surgery is it?

"Brain. I have a tumor."

"...Tsunade just said you were having surgery..."

"Thank her for me...if I don't live don't tell them I had a tumor OK?"

"You're going to live."

"...No matter what happens after this surgery I won't be the same. Either dead or changed. The only thing the same will be my love for Naruto...which is another reason I'm scared...terrified...petrified...I will love Naruto the same but what about everyone else...what about Naru and our kids...I don't want to change..."

"Gaara-"

He was cut off by Tsunade who came in to tell him not to eat any of his breakfast, he'd be going in soon. She left and Gaara got pale. He reached for Shikamaru's hand as if it was Naruto's. He took it trying to offer the same comfort as Naruto would.

"Shika...I uh...I know I'm young but...I have a will..."

"Do you want me to get it out?"

"NO!...I mean no...I want you to rip it up and burn it. That God awful will says I leave everything to my father..."

"Your father?...How can that be?"

"What do you mean?"

"...He's uh...he passed away..."

"He did...? Finally...I still want you to rip that will up...I don't want Naruto thinking I wouldn't leave anything for him."

"How did you end up giving everything to your father."

"He demanded I get one so one of his lawyers drew it up. I signed it without thinking...I hate my father..."

"I'll rip it..."

"Thanks...Shikamaru...will you be uncomfortable if I cry?"

"...I guess not..."

MEANWHILE

Naruto was trying desperately to stop crying. He was still in Tsunade's office with her and Shizune. He's signed the papers and now he couldn't control his tears. Tsunade hugged him which seemed to help some but it'd be awhile before he completely stopped.

"...Please don't let him die..."

"I'll do my best Naruto..."

"...I'm going to see him."

Shizune wasn't sure what was going on with Gaara but it must've been serious. She'd never seen Naruto break down at all.

MEANWHILE

"Why would you cry...?"

Gaara started crying slightly as he explained.

"Well...I...Sasuke...I mean it's just..."

"...Sasuke...?"

"I'm really gonna miss him."

With that onset of that last line Gaara broke out into full sobs. The more he cried the harder he tried to cover his face. Shikamaru wasn't sure what to do. He didn't even know why he was crying. Gaara was sitting up so he put his hand on his back trying to calm him down. He could feel some scars through his hospital gown, he could also feel his labored breaths.

"...I know it seemed like we weren't that close but...we were...and...I'm gonna miss him..."

A few moments later Naruto came in with red, swollen eyes. Shikamaru didn't acknowledge Naruto, he was still trying to calm Gaara down. When Gaara saw that Naruto had come in he immediately tried to stop crying. He smiled at Naruto with a few tears still running down his face. Naruto smiled back, Gaara saw that he'd been crying too. He sat up on the bed next to Gaara and kissed his cheek and wrapped his arm around him.

"You don't have to hide your feelings from me Gaara. It's OK to be sad and scared."

Gaara's tears started again. He put his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto...I'm scared..."

"I'm right here."

"...Thank you..."

Shikamaru tried to casually sneak out but Naruto stopped him.

"Are you here to see him?"

"Who?"

"You know. I'm pretty sure you didn't just come for Gaara."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke...did you come to see him?"

"...Why's he in here?"

Gaara looked at Naruto and the two exchange silent words. Naruto got up and walked with Shikamaru to Sasuke's room.


	84. Surgery

BTW: You are my sunshine by Johnny cash, listen to it during this chapter

Naruto was walking Shikamaru to Sasuke's room and on the way he explained what happened.

"...It's hard for me to say this out loud but...OK Sasuke got hurt bad...we thought we brought him back but...Gaara saw him while he was dead...don't let the heartbeat fool you...we're pretty sure he's brain dead but you can't say anything about that to Sakura."

"...He's dead...?"

"Do you want to see him?"

"...Yes..."

Naruto took him to Sasuke's room. Sakura was asleep in the cot on her stomach holding Sasuke's dead hand seeing as she couldn't sleep on her back at the moment. Shikamaru noticed that Sakura too had a scar now. He was almost afraid to look at Sasuke considering how bad Sakura looked. His eyes finally moved to where Sasuke was. His face and body were all cut up. He had four huge jagged cuts in his torso not to mention many square burns from the defibrillator. He saw the heartbeat and how weak it was. There was an almost eerie feel the room. The more he looked at Sasuke's face the more he noticed. He saw the multiple cuts almost going all the way through his cheek made him cringe and look away. Naruto started talking to him.

"...I can't get anyone to put a gown on a dead man no matter how much I ask. I keep telling Sakura they can't do it because of the IV's but they all know he's dead."

"Why don't you tell her that?"

"She has a baby Shika. I'm taking this hard enough I can't even imagine how hard she's taking it."

"...I can't...Naruto I think I'm gonna be sick."

Shikamaru ran out of the room and Naruto went after him. He found him a few minutes later in the bathroom, washing his face off and rinsing his mouth out.

"You OK?"

"...Yeah, sorry...it's just a lot to take in at once."

"I know but that because you didn't get any kind of closure."

"...You did?"

"...Yes...Gaara didn't that's why he's crying too."

"I'm sorry about all this Naruto...I wasn't all that close to him but still..."

"I have to go be with Gaara."

"OK."

Naruto left and got back to Gaara who had stopped crying and was staring into space. Naruto brought him out of it with a kiss to the forehead.

"Don't start worrying."

"They take me into surgery in thirty minutes."

"...Oh..."

Gaara laid down and Naruto got in bed next to him. Naruto was on his side facing Gaara and Gaara was on his back staring at the ceiling. Naruto put his hand on Gaara's chest and kissed his neck in an attempt to calm him down.

"Naruto, the way I feel about you...I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Don't start talking like that."

"Just making sure you knew."

Naruto kissed his cheek.

"Naruto, you know that song, 'You are my sunshine'?"

"Yeah."

"That's like me and you. Temari said my mom used to sing that to me before I was born. When I was little Temari sang it to me before I went to bed. I think it perfectly describes you, my mom and Temari. You guys will never know how much I love you. I love you so much Naruto."

Tsunade walked in at that moment to take Gaara to surgery. Naruto put Gaara's scrub cap on and walked with his bed to the OR. Naruto had started crying on the way up the elevator but Tsunade stepped in front so Gaara wouldn't see. Tsunade started giving him anesthetics early so he started getting out of it. They had made it to the OR, something Naruto had been dreading for an eternity it seemed.

"Alright Naruto this is as far as you go. Say your temporary goodbye."

"...OK...Gaara, listen to me, I love you so much. I'll be here when you wake up."

"...Remember that song Naruto?"

"I love you too Gaara."

"...You are my sunshine...my only sunshine..."

As he was wheeled into the OR Naruto could hear him humming the tune. Tsunade told Naruto it'd be best if he got his mind of things, she suggested he go back downstair to the patient's area. He listened trying not to get in her way. He had nowhere to go but back to Gaara's room. He sat by his bed and started singing that song to himself. His voice wavered as he sang because of his tears.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away _

Naruto eventually fell asleep with his head on Gaara's bed. He woke up to Kankuro in his wheel chair with Shikamaru pushing him. They'd noticed he was crying in his sleep and started feeling bad about waking him up.

"Kankuro? Shikamaru?"

He wiped his eyes discreetly hoping they hadn't seen.

"Naruto, Gaara's going to be out of surgery soonish. Do you want to go get something to eat and shower and stuff before then?"

"...No..."

"...OK..."

"Where're Temari and Matsuri?"

"They went home."

"Oh...hey is Matsuri staying all by herself?"

"No, Shika and Temari are keeping her until we go back."

"Oh...good...I should check on Sakura..."

"She's with Naru."

"Oh...then I'll...wait."

"Naruto, come with us, eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Then we'll wait with you, we only have about twenty minutes before they're supposed to be done."

"..."

Naruto sat next to Gaara's bed and leaned on it. He started humming their song again. Shikamaru and Kankuro didn't know what to do. Twenty minutes later Tsunade sent down Shizune to update them.

"Naruto, we got it all, we're sewing him up."

"So is he OK, not blind, no motor skill damage, no memory damage?"

"We can't know until he wakes up."

"Was the tumor benign or malignant?"

"We won't know until the results come back."

"...OK...when can I see him?"

"Soon. Hang in there."

Shizune slowly walked over and hugged Naruto. They stayed hugging for a while, he was crying into her shoulder. That's what he needed most, a hug. Shikamaru and Kankuro hadn't thought to do that. She looked him in the eye and waited for him to smile before leaving.

"He made it?"

"...Of course he did...he's Gaara..."

Naruto didn't say anything else. A half hour later they had Gaara back in the ICU. They had bandages all around his head, all around his forehead andaround his hair and it still stuck out in some places. Naruto played with it while he watched him sleep. He kissed him and waited for him to wake up. Shikamaru and Kankuro left him alone. He held his hand and watched him sleep. He seemed so calm. Tsunade came in to check on them.

"When is he gonna wake up?"

"...Hard to say."

"Estimate?"

"Anywhere from and hour to a few days."

"Days?"

"Mhm."

"OK..."

Naruto got up and went passed Naruto. Tsunade didn't ask where he was going. He went all the way back home and found his old CD player and brought it back to the hospital. He set it next to Gaara's bed and played their song while he slept. He fell asleep on Gaara's lap after being up with him for about 7 hours. Kankuro had already been taken back to his room and Shikamaru was wandering around. He figured he'd try and say goodbye to Sakura if she was there. He kept himself calm as he walked into Sasuke's room. Sakura was awake, it was pretty late but she had gotten up a a weird hour and was eating.

"Sakura, I'm about to head home, just saying bye."

"You never said hi."

"Oh, right. Don't you want to sleep at home with Naru?"

"It's just...Naru looks just like Sasuke. Same hair same face, same facial expressions. She's just like her dad. I don't want her first memories to be me crying over her crib."

"..."

"...I know he's dead...I know that but going home and living without him makes it real...I don't want it to be real...I didn't say anything because I don't want Naruto to get upset but...I miss him...I don't want to go home...I know that makes me a bad mother...to not want to see my child but I can't go home..."

"Don't feel bad Sakura...this would be hard on anyone especially his wife."

"...Wife...?"

"Is that wrong?"

"...We never actually got married...we'll never get to."

"Well, marriage is really just getting dressed up to tell that person you love them and that you promise to always love them. I'm pretty sure you two had already established that."

"..."

"And Naru is like reinforcing that. As far as I'm concerned you're his wife."

"...Does that make me a widow?"

"...Yes it does."

"Hmm...widow..."

"I'm sorry Sakura...really sorry."

"Thanks Shika...maybe I should go home..."

Shikamaru sat next to Sakura on the cot and hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"...If you don't mind."

"My pleasure."

Shikamaru and Sakura left the hospital at about 2 in the morning. He walked her back to their apartment and walked her in. They found Kiba sleeping on the couch and Naru sleeping in her crib. Sakura whispered over to Shikamaru.

"I thought Neji was watching Naru?"

"He was but Kiba volunteered first chance he got and Neji had a mission."

"Why's that?"

"He's always had a little crush on you. You really haven't noticed?"

"That's sweet of him to watch Naru."

Once they walked further in Naru started crying. Kiba got up half asleep to calm her. Sakura smiled and stopped him just before he walked into their room. He clumsily walked back to the made up sofa. Shikamaru followed Sakura into her and Sasuke's room. She already had Naru back down and was leaning on the crib. He leaned on it next to her and looked at Naru. He'd never really seen her that well but now that he had he realized just how much like Sasuke she looked and understood why Sakura didn't want to come back.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Remember when I was like "i'm gonna end it soon" like twenty chapters ago man that did not pan out like I thought it would LOL BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	85. Back to the Hospital

RECAP: I'm sorry but Im too lazy for these all of the sudden

Sakura and Shikamaru were watching Naru sleep. Sakura was about to cry looking at her, she looked almost too much like Sasuke. Sakura left the crib's side and sat on her bed. Shikamaru stayed looking at Naru.

"You gonna be OK Sakura?"

"...I think so."

"Alright, I should get home before Temari and Matsuri get worried."

"Thanks for walking me home Shika."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Alright. Bye."

Shikamaru hugged Sakura and left. Sakura changed into pajamas and got in on her side of the bed. The bed felt so empty without Sasuke there. She couldn't even imagine life without Sasuke. She was trying to stop herself from crying when Naru started again. She picked her up and remembered the first time she held her, the first time she couldn't make her stop crying. Sasuke was there to calm her down.

"You're daddy was the greatest man I've ever met. I can already tell you're going to be just like him."

Naru started crying again. Sakura was doing her best not to.

"Well...if you're going to cry..."

Sakura started crying and rocking Naru back and forth doing her best not to let her tears land on Naru. Kiba had gotten up to help and was now fully awake.

"Sakura, I've got this if you want to sleep."

"I...Kiba...I don't want to have to live without Sasuke."

She started crying harder and put Naru back in her crib. Kiba noticed her crying and hugged her tightly. After a few minutes she calmed down. Kiba loosened his hold on Sakura slightly and she inhaled deeply trying to return her breathing to normal.

"K-kiba I can't sleep in here."

"Where else is there?"

"...I don't know...I could go back to the hospital-"

"No, you can't do that. You'll never leave. You can sleep on the couch with me."

"...OK..."

"Alright come on."

Kiba took her hand and walked her to the couch. He got on and Sakura followed. They were really cramped but it was better than sleeping in her bed without Sasuke. Kiba fell asleep pretty fast and had his arms around Sakura, she didn't mind it reminded her of Sasuke. Naru slept the rest of the night, along with Kiba and Sakura. Shikamaru made it home pretty late but managed to sneak in without waking anyone. Naruto was still asleep on Gaara waiting for him to wake up and listening to their song.

The next morning Naruto woke up and Gaara didn't. Naruto was a little let down but he knew he needed to give Gaara time. Kankuro woke up realized he couldn't do anything . Matsuri and Temari got up early and let Shikamaru sleep while they went grocery shopping. Sakura woke up before Kiba. She had his back to him, he had his arm around her waist and his head right behind hers, she could feel him breathing. She got her bearings and realized it was Kiba draped around her not Sasuke. A few minutes later Kiba woke up. Still half asleep he said-

"Morning Sakura."

He then realized his hands were around Sakura's waist so he started apologizing profusely.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Calm down, it's OK."

"I think I'll go back down to the hospital."

"Um...wanna go get some breakfast before you go?"

"...Yeah OK."

"Alright, how bout eggs?"

"You cook?"

"Of course."

Kiba proceeded to make them bacon and eggs like Sasuke used to, with lots of acting throw in. They ate.

"OK, now I'm going to the hospital."

"Alright but promise you won't sleep there again. It's not healthy to live there like that."

"...OK fine I'll be back before Naru goes to sleep."

"Alright, see you then, bye."

Sakura hugged him goodbye and left. She walked to the hospital and Tsunade met her at the door.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hi. Sasuke any better?"

"...He's the same..."

"Oh, I'm going to go in and see him now. So why're you waiting at the door?"

"Kakashi's coming."

"Oh, OK."

"When's the last time you saw him Sakura?"

"...It's been awhile."

"Well, you can't talk to him today. He's got to file a mission report and he's late."

"Bye, Tsunade."

Sakura walked by Tsunade and passed Gaara's room. She looked in and saw his head all bandaged up and was suddenly jealous of Naruto, his lover was still alive. She continued her journey to Sasuke's room. He looked the same. His heartbeat had gotten to a regular pace but that didn't mean anything. She started telling him about last night with Naru.

"She looks just like you Sasuke. So much like you it hurts. I can't even sleep in our bed knowing that you'll never be there again. It doesn't feel like home without you, I mean I know it's not your fault but can you try to come back. Compared to where you are it must suck to come back but...I need you and your daughter needs you."

Kakashi had been waiting by the door, listening to Sakura. He didn't mean to listen in but he was. When she started to cry he wasn't sure whether he should interrupt or leave. He was about to interrupt when someone else did.

MEANWHILE

Naruto woke up with a very sore back from sleeping on Gaara. He tried to sit up but he was oddly weak. He ignored it and continued talking to Gaara. He also spent some time playing with the bits of hair sticking out from under the bandages. Kankuro wheeled himself in there a few minutes later.

"Naruto watch this."

Kankuro leaned his wheelchair back and managed to balance it on only the two back wheels.

"Naruto look!"

"I see Kankuro, pretty cool."

"Pretty cool? This is awesome."

"Sorry, I'm just a little worn out for some reason."

"Maybe it's because you haven't eaten in like almost 3 days."

"...I'm not very hungry."

"Naruto, you can sit and mope but it won't make him better. You need to eat-"

"SHUT UP KANKURO! ...Just shut up..."

"Naruto..."

"What if he doesn't wake up? Why aren't you as scared as me?"

"...I am...but I have never really shown any of my feelings...ya know you've seen me guard with humor...I AM AS SCARED AS YOU NARUTO-forget it..."

Kankuro wheeled himself out. Naruto tried to get up and go after him but he fainted once he got up. Kankuro heard and turned himself around to see if he was alright. He would've helped him up but he was in a chair. And so he set out to find a nurse. He wheeled himself all around the hospital looking for someone who wasn't busy.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Hi there, yeah, so I know I'm supposed to know what to write but ya know sometimes I need help. As you probably know I don't finish a chapter and immediately publish it, I'm always at least five chapters ahead of what's been uploaded that gives me a lot of time to rewrite so I have time to change this but not too much more time. I'd like to know if you want Sasuke dead. Obviously he can't come back perfectly fine but I'm not sure if I should kill him off anymore. So just give me your opinion please. BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	86. Kiba

RECAP: Hey

Sakura was crying next to Sasuke. Kakashi had just come to the hospital and was accidentally listening in to Sakura's talking. He wanted to comfort her but was unsure if he should. Kakashi wanted to comfort Sakura but someone beat him to the punch. He could only watch as Kiba did it for him. Kiba hadn't seen him so he figured he might as well listen in. Kiba sat down next to Sakura and put his arm around her.

"Who's with Naru?"

"Hinata."

"I bet she's great with kids."

"Sakura, come on, I don't want to see you sitting here alone crying."

"What am I supposed to do? He could come back..."

"Do you really believe that Sakura?"

She didn't say anything else. Kiba kissed her cheek and Sakura got tense.

"Why'd you do that?"

"To make you feel better."

"Well- don't. I still love Sasuke."

"That's OK. If you ever decide you need to move on I'll be here."

There was a long pause before Sakura said anything else.

"Thanks for coming Kiba. If you didn't I probably would've stayed here and cried until I had to go home."

"That's why I came down here. Have you been to see Kankuro or Gaara?"

"...No, I should though shouldn't I."

"Let's go."

Kakashi started to walk away trying to avoid running into the two of them. Kiba had Sakura by the hand and was playfully walking her down the hall to Kankuro's room. They passed Kakashi without even noticing him. Although a little sad he was relieved, he wanted to see Sasuke and he nearly passed out when he did. Kiba had got Sakura to Kankuro's room but Kankuro wasn't there.

"That's odd. Well, wanna go see Gaara?"

"Kiba, you really don't have to try and cheer me up."

"But I want to."

Sakura blushed but luckily he wasn't looking at her.

"Come on let's go."

He took her hand again and found Gaara's room. Naruto was gone.

"Where is everyone? Oh shit! What happened to Gaara?"

Kiba was hoping that the others wouldn't look as bad as Sasuke. They didn't look as bad as him but he definitely didn't look good.

"...Poor Gaara."

"Aw, don't get all sad again."

"But look at him."

"Ugh, there's got to be somewhere in this hospital that'll cheer you up."

Kiba grabbed her hand and started running playfully again occasionally turning his head to smile at her. She started to feel bad about enjoying herself while Sasuke was in the hospital especially with some other guy. Kiba stopped for a second at the nursing station, panting and asked a nurse where Kankuro was. She told him and he turned to Sakura who was still panting.

"I can't keep up with you Kiba."

"I guess I could carry you."

"No! That won't be necessary. Let's just walk."

"Alright but you should probably hold my hand for stability."

"Laying it on a little thick there Kiba."

"If I don't start the wooing process now you'll be taken."

"By who?"

"Anyone really."

"Even with a baby?"

"Even with a baby. Trust me."

Sakura started to smile at him which made him smile back. Sakura then started feeling guilty about Sasuke again and Kiba noticed her smile fade.

"What's wrong?"

"I still love Sasuke you know."

"Sakura, enjoying yourself doesn't mean you're a bad person. I think Sasuke would want you to stop mourning, maybe not this soon but at some point. Naru deserves to grow up with a happy mom."

"I just can't imagine her growing up without Sasuke seeing it."

"He will."

"...Where're we going again?"

"Oh yeah, Naruto needs stitches for something so Kankuro got a nurse and went with him."

"Stitches? I should be doing those!"

Sakura ran to the exam room where a nurse was about to start his stitches and Kiba followed. She took one look at Sakura, handed her the supplies, apologized and left. Naruto was laying down with a silent Kankuro next to him. Naruto was apologizing to Kankuro for something but she couldn't hear.

"Naruto why do you need stitches?"

"Oh, hey Sakura."

Naruto didn't sound as cheery as she usually did which made her worry a little she was looking in his eyes as she turned his head and put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature, hoping a fever was the reason he was down. When she did Naruto cried out and she quickly pulled her hand away. She hadn't seen it but he had a gash in his forehead.

"Sorry Naruto. When did this happen?"

"Kankuro said I passed out, I hit my head. I haven't eaten in a while ya know?"

"Naruto...you're not helping Gaara by starving yourself."

"...I know...just do the stitches..."

"Alright just let me get it numbed."

"OK. Make it quick I gotta get back."

Sakura disinfected and started the stitches. Naruto didn't flinch. Sakura, Kiba and Kankuro were getting worried about him. Once she was done Naruto sat up and she gave him juice and a cookie so he could walk without fainting. He then noticed Kiba was there.

"Hey Kiba."

His cheer had returned a little. Sakura figured it was because Kiba was something new, something not at all related to the hospital or the mission.

"Hey Naruto."

"It's been a while. Haven't seen you since like when Naru was born."

"I've visited Sakura since then though."

"Ah, well I've gotta get back to Gaara."

"Alright..."

The three of them let him go knowing there was nothing they could do to help until Gaara woke up. Kankuro wheeled off with him, Sakura felt bad, Kankuro was practically taking care of Naruto and she couldn't help any. Kiba and Sakura trailed a little behind Naruto and Kankuro. Kankuro waited outside while Naruto held Gaara's hand and played their song. The sight of the two of them made Kiba and Sakura's hearts sink. Gaara looked awful. Kiba didn't want Sakura to get even more depressed so he took her to hospitals back garden. Usually this was the only place patients could get outdoor air but there were none today. Kiba had given up trying to hold her hand again, Sakura wouldn't let him. They were laying out in the shade on the grass trying to get their minds off of Sasuke.

"Kiba, why're you going through all this trouble?"

"Are you going to make me say it? How cruel."

They both chuckled a little.

"It's still too early. Sasuke was...he was...just incredible in every way."

"...I'm gonna have a hard time living up to that."

"I always thought you and Hinata were kind of a thing."

"Now that you mention it, I never actually thought about it."

"Ha."

Kiba turned his head to the side so he could look at Sakura. She noticed but wasn't sure if she should turn her head too. She was still in love with Sasuke. Still very much in love but if he was dead he'd just be mad at her for not moving on.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not trying to replace Sasuke."

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself."

"I know but I just wanted to make that clear."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She turned her head and smiled at him. He took that opportunity to kiss her again. Her eyes went wide and she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away gently. He pulled off of her as soon as she started resisting.

"Kiba!"

"Sorry."

"...Nevermind."

"Look I'm sorry!"

"..."

"I actually thought I was a pretty good kisser."

"It's just...I miss Sasuke..."

"Alright I'll lay off. But only for like a week OK?"

"...Kiba, I don't like you."

"Wow...that was...to the point..."

"I mean not in that way. I still love Sasuke."

"I know you might feel like you're betraying Sasuke but can you honestly say he wouldn't want you to move on?"

Kiba reached for her hand and held it. Sakura threw his hand on the ground as she let go of it. Kiba sat up fast. Sakura was still lying down.

"Kiba, I love him."

"...Yeah? Well I lov-whatever. I'll be watching Naru."

Kiba got up and walked to the door. Sakura sat up and watched him leave. Kiba went back to Naru so Hinata could go home. Sakura didn't know what to do next. She went back inside and into Sasuke's room.

"...Sasuke, I love you, you know that, but I can't handle this, this state you're in. I mean am I a widow or are you going to comeback at anytime? I hate having to tell people whether or not you're dead because I don't know. Can you please try harder to come back or give me a sign that you're gone. Please."

Sasuke's heart rate sped up.

"I don't know what that means Sasuke. Please, hurry, I can't do this much longer, I need to know whether to start coping or to hang on. I can't be in that in between state anymore. I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."


	87. Back

RECAP: Booyah

Sakura stayed a few more hours at the hospital. After that she left. Before she left the hospital she checked in on Naruto. He was playing with Gaara's hair and watching him sleep. She figured she should talk to him, Kankuro was already put back in his room so it had to be her.

"You alright Naruto?"

"Just fine."

"Wanna go get dinner?"

"Not hungry."

"...Any idea when he'll wake up?"

"Three days ago Tsunade said anywhere from an hour to a few days. A few means three so soon."

"...Naruto don't get your hopes up sometimes it take people longer, don't get worried if it takes a few more days."

"I know, I know. I really hope it doesn't though."

"So you sleeping here again?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm going to see my baby. You should get out of here too."

"And go home to what? You have Naru. Without Gaara my apartment is just a reminder of what my life was before Gaara. I don't want to see that again."

"Well, you know where the shower is and you know where the cafeteria is. Please use both."

"Ha, I will. Thanks Sakura."

"Night Naruto."

"Night."

Sakura walked away and back home. It was pretty late once she got there. She'd stayed with Sasuke too long. She walked in and Kiba wasn't on the couch. Worried that Naru was alone she walked in to view of her and Sasuke's room. Kiba was holding Naru. He was talking to her in a baby voice and rocking her back and forth. Naru was smiling and laughing and so was he. He still hadn't seen Sakura so she kept watching and leaned against the doorframe. He lifted her over his head spun around. Naru was giggling and so was Kiba. During his full rotation was when he saw Sakura. He put Naru back in her crib and smiled at her before he turned to look at Sakura.

"I was...just going to bed..."

"Yeah, that's what it looked like."

"She started crying and then she wouldn't go back to sleep. What was I supposed to do?"

"You did great."

"Mind not telling anybody that I'm basically a girl?"

"You think this is embarrassing?"

"It's not not embarrassing."

"Ha, OK fine."

"...Sorry I kissed you earliers."

"Apology accepted."

Kiba smiled and she smiled back.

"OK, I'm going to bed then."

"OK."

"So where are you sleeping?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"You can sleep on the couch with me again."

"Well actually you know it's only 9. You could probably go home."

"Oh...I...OK."

"Well I guess you don't have to leave."

"Um...no that's...I'll get out of your hair."

Sakura started to feel bad after seeing how upset he looked.

"Actually Kiba, I'm leaving pretty early so you should stay to watch Naru tomorrow."

"OK, I'll go get the couch set up. You sleeping out there too?"

"No, I think I'll sleep in here tonight."

"Oh...OK."

Kiba got on the couch and Sakura got on her side of the bed and she yelled out to him goodnight. He was just enjoying staying with Sakura as long as he could.

THE NEXT MORNING

It was very early the next morning when Gaara woke up. He had the worst headache he'd ever hads. He saw that Naruto was listening to their song asleep on his lap. He turned off the music and stroked his hair while he slept. Naruto was out cold.

MEANWHILE

Sakura was waking up. She needed to feed Naru and get back to the hospital. She started to get up but Kiba's arm was still around her. She figured if she got up fast enough she wouldn't wake him up. She readied herself and sprung up as fast as possible and sure enough he was still asleep. She went to feed Naru, luckily she wasn't crying yet so that didn't wake Kiba up either. Sakura was in the middle of feeding when Kiba woke up. A little let down that Sakura wasn't there he went to get Naru. Sakura was just pulling her shirt back up from feeding Naru. Kiba blushed.

"Kiba! You are so lucky you weren't like 5 seconds earlier."

"Not sure if you would call that luck..."

"OK well I'm going to the hospital."

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"...Yeah OK."

Kiba made her some breakfast and watched her eat. Although it made Sakura a little uncomfortable she dealt with it. Kiba was in heaven. He cleaned her plate off and she went to get dressed.

"OK I'm going Kiba."

Kiba got up and opened the door for her.

"I think I'll come down there today too."

"Uh...OK."

"Bye."

Sakura walked to the hospital. She went in and put her stuff down by Sasuke's bed. She talked to him some more.

"OK Sasuke, I've yet to get a sign. Maybe it's not your fault, you might not be able to hear me or maybe you can't give me a sign. I'm probably being selfish. So take your time. I'll wait."


	88. Only Took Four Days

RECAP: This one's gonna be long. Sorry.

Gaara had just woken up and was in kind of a day. Gaara figured he had some loose bandages covering his left eye so it was harder to see Naruto who was on his left side but he couldn't turn his head it hurt too much. He'd been stroking his hair ever since he woke up. He wanted to ask Naruto so many questions but he didn't want to wake him up. Soon enough it was 8 in the morning. He heard Tsunade greet Sakura. He was hoping she'd pass by his room but there was a faster way to Sasuke's so she didn't. He had nothing to do until Naruto woke up.

Then he was suddenly very aware of how hungry he was and wondered how many days it had been. He saw a few nurses walk by and tried to signal to them but he was still very weak. He then saw Shikamaru, Temari and Matsuri go by to see Kankuro. He heard Shikamaru mention coming into his room to see Naruto. He let out a sigh of relief, he'd been awake for about 3 hours without anyone noticing. Shikamaru came in and saw Naruto asleep on Gaara. He then saw a hand stroking Naruto's hair and his eyes moved to Gaara who greeted him with a smile.

"GAARA!"

Gaara tried to shush him but Naruto was already awake.

"Wha?"

He felt someone's hand stroking his hair and looked up at Gaara who smiled at him. He cheered and hugged him and proceeded to kiss him which made Shikamaru slightly uncomfortable but he dealt with it.

"You're awake!"

"I sure am."

His voice sounded hoarse and raspy. Naruto was so happy he couldn't even stand it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry. Very hungry."

"Shika! Will you go get him some food?"

He did.

"So memory OK?"

"Yep. As far as I know."

"OK let's test. What song did you start singing on the way into the OR?"

"You are my sunshine."

"YES! OK, how about motor functions?"

Gaara started moving all of his limbs to demonstrate to Naruto that he was fine.

"YES! And you're not blind because you can see me."

"Sure can just get this bandage off my eye and I'll show you."

"Bandage?"

Gaara immediately ran his hand over his left eye. No bandage was covering it.

"...Two outta three ain't bad. I was kinda wondering why I couldn't feel the bandage."

"Gaara..."

Naruto hugged him incredibly tight and kissed his head over and over again.

"Naruto, it's just the one eye."

"...OK, I'll calm down. Oh my God! We have to page Tsunade."

Naruto reached over and pressed a button to page a nurse. That nurse went and got Tsunade. Before she saw Gaara she was reading off the chart. She never took the time to look up though.

"Good news, Naruto. Tumor was benign, it was just a mass. Like a kidney stone for your brain. How's Gaara?"

Before she got an answer she heard Naruto and someone else cheering. She looked up from her chart and saw that Gaara was in fact awake.

"Gaara! You're alive!"

"Yes I am!"

Tsunde started the physical in a matter of seconds. Testing his reflexes and his memory among that. She got to his eyes, checked the right one and got to the left.

"Gaara."

"Yes?"

"Look at my forehead. Can you see this."

She put her finger where the left eye should be able to see with peripheral vision. Where the right couldn't see.

"I most certainly cannot. I think I've gone blind in that eye."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, everything else is fine. Plus I've got righty over here. I'm fine."

"...We can get a transplant, don't worry about your eyes looking different the way we do it it won't change color or anything."

"Give it to someone without both eyes."

"I'll put you on the list. In the meantime do you want and eyepatch?"

"Eyepatch, I'll look like a pirate!"

"No a medical eyepatch."

"...Yeah I guess. It'll keep people from staring."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"Can I get these bandages off my head?"

"We'll do that later. I'll get your eyepatch."

Tsunade left for a few minutes letting Naruto and Gaara talk.

"So could you hear me?"

"Sometimes yes sometimes no. If I ever go into surgery again don't go into a state of depression."

"I love you."

"Me too."

"And soon you'll have your other eye."

"Naruto I'm fine with one, really."

Tsunade came back with a very medical looking eyepatch and put it over Gaara's left eye. She then said she had paperwork to fill out and left.

"Gaara."

"Mhm?"

"That is the sexiest eyepatch I've ever seen."

"You're the best."

Naruto kissed him and Shikamaru came back with his food. Naruto had never seen Gaara eat so much.

"What's with the eye patch?"

"I'm blind in this eye now. Can't wear sunglasses cause this one's fine."

"And you're not upset at all?"

"Hey, I have my memory and motor skills and the tumor was benign. I think I'll be fine."

"Want me to tell the others you're up?"

"No, not yet. I wanna see Sakura first."

"Alright, I'll keep em with Kankuro."

"OK, I'll come say hi later."

Shikamaru went back into Kankuro's room. Naruto got up to get Sakura.

"Where're you going?"

"To get Sakura remember?"

"No, I'm going to Sakura."

"'You can't walk."

"Like hell I can't!"

Gaara put on some hospital slippers grabbed his IV and started walking towards the door.

"Let me get you a chair!"

Naruto got him a wheelchair. He didn't want to admit he needed it but he was still pretty weak. He held onto his IV while Naruto pushed him. He spent his time on the way to Sasuke's room waving frantically at nurses. They finally got to Sasuke's room but Sakura wasn't there. They went to the front to see if Tsunade knew. As it turns out Sakura was in the front. Greeting Kiba.


	89. Stitched Out

RECAP: Yello, looks longer than it is

Gaara wanted to see Sakura first so Naruto had wheeled him around to find her. As it turned out she wasn't in Sasuke's room. Instead she was in the front greeting Kiba. Gaara didn't care that she was already talking to Kiba though, he was too excited.

"SAKURA! LOOK! LOOK AT ME!"

Sakura turned around and saw Gaara standing with his IV bag smiling huge.

"Stay there I'm gonna walk to you."

Sakura wanted desperately to run and hug him but she waited for Gaara to come to her. Kiba was amazed. He'd seen Gaara just the day before and now he was up and walking, pretty well too, not like a surgery patient should be able too, at least not this early. Once he got to Sakura she hugged him as tight as possible.

"Ah!"

"Sorry I forgot."

Kiba was confused and Gaara could tell. He took his hand and put it on his chest just below his ribs.

"Can you feel that?"

"Yeah..."

"That's my brand new battle scar. I'd show you but I'm wearing a gown."

"...Impressive."

Sakura hugged him again and noticed he had an eyepatch on.

"What's going on under that eyepatch?"

"Guess."

"Another scar?"

"Nope, an eye."

"Why do you need an eyepatch."

He didn't say anything and Sakura lifted it up and saw that his left eye was cloudy.

"Oh..."

"I've embraced it. I'm actually liking this eyepatch. Naruto says it's sexy."

"Well I'm glad you're taking this so well."

Gaara turned his attention to Kiba.

"Kiba, by the way. Just so Sakura doesn't make me sound pitiful while explaining it to you I'm blind in this eye now but I'm not suffering."

"Oh man, you OK?"

"Ha, of course I am, the tumor was benign, I remember who you are, and I can wave at you."

"Well good for you."

"No offense but, why are you here?"

"Just checking in on everyone."

"Mhm..."

Gaara turned his attention back to Sakura again.

"Will you take these bandages off?"

"I'll ask Tsunade, you are a jinchuuriki I assume that scar's almost done healing."

"YES! When can I go home?"

"I'm not sure."

"OK that's fine. Will you take my other stitches out?

"Yeah, I think it's about time."

"Cool let's go."

Gaara got back in his chair and held onto his IV's so they'd roll with him as Naruto pushed. They got to an exam room and Gaara laid out on the table. Sakura only undid the gown to expose Gaara's chest and scar. Kiba was just as shocked at the sight of Gaara's bare chest it was bruised and battered and he had many many new scars. Sakura started taking out stitches and Kiba looked at the scar he'd just felt. It was a very intense scar, he couldn't believe he'd just touched that.

"Kiba! Kiba look!"

"Hmm?"

"This is what it look's like. Cool huh?"

"...Sure is."

Sakura told Gaara to stop talking and he did and she finally got the stitches out and put a bandage over it.

"My turn!"

Naruto got on the bed and took his shirt off and laid down. Kiba was equally as shocked with his scar. It was longer and looked more jagged. Sakura took the stitches out and put a similar bandage on it. Kiba was just glad that it was covered. Sakura then got on the table and laid down on her stomach. Naruto lifted her shirt up to get a better look.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?"

"Kiba, really? You didn't think we were the only ones with a new scar did you?"

He pulled Sakura's shirt up as far as he could and ran his finger over her stitches.

"Hurt?"

"Nope. Guess I'm ready too, someone get an intern."

Naruto paged one. She seemed nervous but everyone did around Sakura. The intern had to lift her shirt up almost until it was off. Kiba was blushing and Gaara and Naruto were glaring at him. He tried to avoid eye contact at all costs. Kiba was really just looking at her scar it was a pretty clean cut but it looked pretty bad. Sakura hadn't even let on that she'd been hurt. Naruto was watching his eyes like a hawk, making sure it was only the scar he was looking at.

"I mean really can't I get a talented intern in here? Is it that much to ask-SON OF A BITCH!"

Sakura writhed and Naruto stepped in between her and Kiba, making sure he didn't see anything.

"W-what happened?"

"You never ask the patient what happened! For goodness sakes your the fucking doctor! Did you numb the whole area?"

"I think so."

"You think so! You think so! Are you kidding me?"

"Do you want me to get another intern?"

"No, the only way you'll learn is to practice now please finish numbing first."

"Of course. I'm very sorry."

"...It's fine just get it done."

"...Alright, finished. It's definitely going to leave a pretty good scar though. I'll get the bandage."

The nurse bandaged Sakura up and she composed herself. Once she had Naruto stepped out of Kiba's line of sight. Sakura then turned to Kiba who was red from seeing so much of Sakura and for hearing her swear like that.

"You've got quite a colorful vocabulary."

"...I get frustrated with my interns sometimes...sorry about that."

"Your interns must be terrified of you."

"That's how I like it. You have anything that needs stitching?"

"...Eh...I guess i'm not as good of a ninja as you four."

Naruto chimed in right after he said that with-

"You're sure not."

Sakura slapped his stomach with the back of her hand and he apologized. Kiba let it go. He was feeling a little nauseous after seeing all those stitches being taken out so he said he was going to check on Hinata and Naru. Gaara followed him out thinking that Naruto wanted to talk to Sakura. Sakura said bye and turned her attention to Naruto.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?"

"What's going on between you and Kiba?"

"Nothing, he's just keeping me company."

"He sure is hanging around you a lot."

"I know huh? I'm sure he'll give up soon though."

"Do you want him to?"

"Of course. I have Sasuke."

Naruto sighed at her response. Sakura knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear but it was the truth.

MEANWHILE

Gaara stopped Kiba just before he got to the front desks and took him down a hall right next to the front entrance.

"Gaara where are you taking me?"

"Just come with."

Gaara took him down the hall where there were very few people were.

"OK now watch. I think it'll freak some other patients out or even nurses. OK so tell me, what does my left eye look like."

Gaara lifted his eyepatch and Kiba got down on his knees to get a better look.

"Looks pretty cool actually."

"But how does it look?"

"Cloudy."

"Not creepy?"

"No. It's cool."

"So I could walk around without this eyepatch and small children wouldn't cry?"

"Of course not. It's not like you're missing an eye and are walking around without an eyepatch."

A few moment later Sakura and Naruto walked up and saw Kiba on his knees looking into Gaara's eyes and Gaara looking into his. Naruto pulled Kiba by his shirt towards him and made him stand.

"What the hell's this?"

Gaara chuckled.

"He's not even my type Naruto."

Kiba turned around slightly offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Gaara laughed again.

"I was just testing my eye out. Naruto come look. He said my left one looks cool. True or not?"

"It is cool. Wow. It's all cloudy and stuff."

"Really? See? Another reason to love this eye. Alright I'm going to go see my family."

"Let's go."

Naruto wheeled him off. Gaara was talking to him the whole way over. Sakura was going to walk Kiba out but he decided to stay, his stomach had settled. He was mainly staying for Sakura but she was going to Sasuke's room so he stayed behind and wandered around.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Hey, just so you know if SOPA andor PIPA pass and it somehow affects this website that would really suck so if you can get to the website and I can't sorry about that BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT


	90. Reintroductions

RECAP: Yello

Naruto was wheeling Gaara to Kankuro's room. He had his eyepatch on, incase they thought it was ugly. Naruto told him over and over again how beautiful he was but Gaara felt better with it on. Gaara wasn't sure how to reintroduce himself to them and was getting kind of nervous. He figured he should just go in Kankuro's room and they were almost there when Naruto and Gaara both heard Kankuro get into his chair and they all started leaving his room. Temari was the first one out. Gaara was a few feet away smiling at her in his wheelchair. Temari didn't notice him with his hair all wrapped up. Gaara started sinking in his chair and Naruto got Temari's attention.

"Temari? Aren't you gonna say hello?"

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Temari, look!"

"What-GAARA? GAARA? You're awake!"

Gaara stood up and hugged Temari. She attempted to hug him gently but she was too overcome with joy. She almost broke him in half. Matsuri was right behind her. She hugged him just as tight as Temari. Gaara leaned down to hug Kankuro. Everyone was beyond excitement. They asked him all the basic questions. Then Matsuri pointed out the eyepatch.

"Why do you have and eyepatch, Gaara sensei?"

"About that. It's kind of funny. I'm actually unable to see out of that eye as of now."

Everyone except Shikamaru was shocked.

"Wanna see it. Apparently it's cool looking."

Gaara took his eyepatch off and showed his audience his new cloudy, turquoise eye. He covered it back up when he saw Matsuri flinch. Kankuro and Temari were unfazed by it though. He sat back down and they asked him to go and get lunch with him. He declined, told them he was tired and asked Naruto to take him back to his room. He looked a little down. Naruto helped him back into his bed.

"Gaara what's wrong?"

"...Did you see how Matsuri flinched when she saw this eye..."

"She was probably expecting something much worse, like a missing eye. It's OK."

"It's ugly isn't it...?"

"Your eye? No of course not!"

"...It can't be pretty."

"I think it is."

MEANWHILE

Sakura was back Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke, have you decided yet? If you do end up going I'll feel so alone without you...but if you do go I can't live the rest of my life alone, no matter how much I might want to. It's just for here when I die I'm going to be with you...just remember no matter what you belong to me and I belong to you. No matter what."

Kiba was listening in. He didn't want to but he wanted to know how she really felt. She said she'd be so alone without him. He wanted his job to give her companionship but no matter how much he loved her he was only hers until she could be with Sasuke but he was OK with that. He knew Sakura was his soulmate, but he wasn't hers.

MEANWHILE

"Naruto...if our kids saw this would they be scared?"

"Gaara, our kids would not be scared of you. You're the sweetest, most beautiful person I know."

Gaara looked down and Naruto kissed him. Gaara kissed back and Naruto climbed up on the bed next to him and put his arm around Gaara.

"Hey...I'm hungry again."

"Ha, let's go get some food."

Naruto got Gaara into his wheelchair again and Gaara grabbed his IV.

"OK, you have to be quiet and act natural."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Naruto smiled at all the nurses they passed as he wheeled Gaara down the hallway. Gaara noticed this wasn't the way to the staff's cafeteria which Sakura had given all of them permission to goto. It was better than regular hospital food but still hospital food. The further they went the more clear Naruto's path became. They were going to the front door. Luckily Tsunade wasn't at the front desk at the moment. All the nurses were giving him funny looks but he kept going and wheeled Gaara right out of the hospital.

"NARUTO! I can't leave yet."

"Do you want real food?"

"...Yes..."

"Alright, now quite whining."

As they were leaving Kakashi was walking in.

"Hey! I was just going to see you and Gaara."

"Oh, well we're going to get some ramen."

"Is that allowed?"

"...Please don't tell Tsunade."

"Ha, sure. Hey Gaara, what's with the eye patch?"

"It's not as cool as yours. I just went blind in this one."

"Oh, well using one eye all the time isn't that bad."

"Oh, I know."

Naruto laughed and started to walk off and Kakashi walked inside to see Tsunade. Naruto and Gaara wheeled their way to Ichiraku's, IV and all. They got a lot of weird looks but they didn't care. Gaara got himself on the stool and had his wheelchair just behind him and his IV right next to him. Naruto ordered them two huge bowls of ramen and Gaara wolfed it down. Naruto ordered him another bowl and after he finished that one he got him back in the chair and they started back to the hospital. They made it back without any problems and got Gaara back into his bed before anyone noticed but just barely.


	91. More Stitches

RECAP:Yeah, given up on these I think...

After Naruto and Gaara had gotten back from sneaking out to Ichiraku's Sakura and Kiba came in.

"Good news Gaara. Tsunade gave me permission to remove your bandages."

"Awesome!"

"But I'll have to put a like huge band-aid on your scar so you can't show it off yet. Oh and she said something about not sneaking out anymore, I don't really know what she means."

"How'd she know?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sakura sat on the bed next to Gaara and had a tray of medial tools right next to her. She started unwrapping and cutting through the gauze on Gaara's head. He was getting pretty anxious.

"Hey Sakura did they like shave half my head?"

"No, it's a vertical cut so it'll be harder to see and we only cut like once centimeter around the whole incision in the very back but it'll grow back fast."

"Oh, does it look bad?"

Sakura had all the gauze of at this point and was pushing his hair out of the way to see his stitches.

"Nope, and your hair's long enough to cover it completely."

"How are my stitches."

"I always do a good job. They're perfect and we'll get them out in a few more weeks but you can go home before that."

"Wait, you did these stitches? Did you do my surgery?"

"Some of it. One of the interns in there passed out. I guess yours was the first brain she'd seen so they called me in, I have no idea what happened to my other interns but they weren't available."

"That's awesome!"

Sakura laughed and finished up with his head and got off the bed and threw away his gauze. He ruffled through his hair so it wouldn't look so flat.

"Hey Sakura have you taken out Kankuro's stitches yet?"

"No but I think it's about time they came out."

"Can we watch?"

"Sure, let's go!"

Gaara got in his chair and hooked his IV onto it and wheeled himself behind Sakura. Naruto was laughing as he followed Gaara and started pushing him. Kiba caught up with Sakura as they moved into Kankuro's room. All of his visitors had gone back home. It seemed like everyone was getting sick of the hospital. Kankuro was half asleep when they came in.

"Hey, Kankuro. Time to get your stitches out."

"...Oh, yeah OK."

"OK Kiba, if you wanna look away I understand."

Kiba, a little offended at the comment, responded.

"What makes you think I need to look away?"

"Well...you nearly passed out when you saw Gaara's, Naruto's and mine. This one's worse than the three of ours combined. At least on the outside."

"I'll be fine. I'm tough."

"OK, you've been warned."

Sakura took off the leg brace and then started unwrapping the gauze. Kiba wasn't looking at his leg yet, worried about what was so bad. Then he heard Sakura say-

"OK, Naruto will you throw this gauze away?"

"Sure. The red trash or the yellow trash?"

"The one that says biohazard."

"Is this really a hazard? Should I be touching this?"

"Just throw it away."

Kiba watched Naruto throw the gauze away and then his eyes followed him back to Kankuro's bed. He then decided to just look. Slowly, he moved his eyes to Kankuro's leg. Everyone but Sakura was waiting for his reaction. Finally he saw it. It was jagged and discolored and had so many stitches and it looked so bruised. It was sickening. Kankuro laughed a little and took a mocking tone as he talked to Kiba.

"What dya think?"

"...Oh God...that's..."

"Uh oh...Naruto...Naruto he looks like he's gonna be sick..."

Naruto turned to look at him again.

"Uh oh. You're right. Kiba?"

Kiba looked awful.

"OK, come on Kiba."

Naruto got up and walked Kiba out of the room. A few steps out and Kiba was running to the men's room. Naruto followed and found Kiba clutching a toilet bowl.

"Come on, Kiba. That was, that was bad. I thought you said you could take it."

"Ugh...come on that was...nasty..."

"I'm just saying you're not looking very good in front of Sakura."

"What makes you think...I want to impress Sakura?"

"The fact that I'm not an idiot."

"..."

"I won't lie and say I'm OK with it but I can't expect Sakura to be alone forever."

"I'm not sure about Sakura...I mean I can't compare to Sasuke...look at me."

"I'm not going to compliment you Kiba. You'd be lucky to have Sakura."

"I know."

"OK, so be a man and stare at that scar."

"Naruto...do you think Sakura could ever...ever love me as much as Sasuke...?"

"Get your head out of the damn toilet."

Kiba stood up and went to wash his mouth out.

"OK, come on. I don't wanna miss this."

"You gonna answer my question?"

"I don't want to."

"Will you though?"

"...No, I don't think she can. Sasuke was her first love, they went through a lot together, they had a baby together. I mean can you honestly say you're over your first crush?"

"No, I can't."

"Who was she?"

"Doesn't matter. What about you?"

"It's kinda funny actually, my first crush was Sakura."

"Really?"

"Mhm, but I got over her easier cause I'm not into girls anymore. Point is you won't love Sakura as much as your first real love. It just doesn't happen. So maybe she won't love you like Sasuke but you won't love her like whoever it is you have in mind."

"...Well that's a problem."

"Hmm?"

"It kinda was Sakura."

"Well...yeah...maybe you should've told me that before I made a speech."

"Yeah...maybe I should just lay off huh?"

"I would. Who knows, Sasuke was really special, you might get over Sakura easier than I think."

"How did you?"

"Gaara."

"I wish I had a Gaara."

"You're not gay."

"...This sucks."

"Come on let's go."

The two left and returned to Kankuro's room. Naruto sat by his bed with Gaara and Kiba stood behind Sakura again. Kankuro started talking to Kiba.

"You OK there big boy? I know it must look bad but trust me it hurt a lot more."

"Yeah..."

"Sakura...Sakura you're gonna need to speed this up!"

Sakura stopped taking out the stitches and looked up.

"Why's that?"

"Because I can feel from my hip to my knee."

Sakura looked and was already half way up his thigh.

"So you can feel this."

Sakura tugged at the stitches she was working on.

"OW! YES I CAN FEEL THAT!"

"Alright I'll numb it again calm down."

Sakura just used some numbing cream. She knew Kankuro still had some of the stronger stuff still working and she didn't want to over do it but that meant she had to rub it on. She started rubbing on the cream, she kept telling herself it was purely medical so she wasn't bright red but Kankuro was. She continued taking the stitches out. Kiba was looking away this time, trying not to embarrass himself further. Gaara had almost fallen asleep in his wheelchair. Finally she was done. Naruto turned to Gaara to start to wheel him out and when he did Gaara had his hand propping his head up and was asleep.

"Aw. Sakura look he's asleep."

"He must be so tired."

"Well he just slept four days how tired could he be?"

"Hey, he had to reintroduce himself with one eye. Cut him some slack."

"I bet Ichiraku's didn't help either."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna take him to bed."

"Oh, Naruto, he can leave tomorrow."

"That's great! I'll tell him when he wakes up."

Naruto slowly wheeled Gaara out of Kankuro's so he wouldn't wake him up. He lifted him out of the chair and into bed. He woke up a little bit but not enough to stay up. Naruto kissed his forehead goodnight and turned his light off. He then walked back to Kankuro's room with Kiba and Sakura. Sakura had scheduled Kankuro for physical therapy and her and Kiba were just walking out when he was going in.

"Where are you two going?"

"He's walking me home. Why?"

"Just wondering. Hey Kiba can you come here for a second?"

Naruto took Kiba aside and Sakura went to get her things from Sasuke's room.

"I thought you said you were gonna lay off?"

"I'm just being nice. Plus I have to watch Naru tomorrow morning anyway."

"So now you're staying there?"

"I sleep on the couch."

"She's not going to just all of the sudden forget Sasuke and fall madly in love with you. You're just setting yourself up to fail. What are you gonna do if Sasuke wakes up?"

"...Get over it."

"It's not going to be easy."

"I know. I'm gonna enjoy it while I can."

Sakura came back and her and Kiba left. He then went back into Gaara's room. He was waking up and Naruto sat next to his bed.

"Where'd everybody go?

"Go back to sleep Gaara. You need your rest."

"Mmok..."

Naruto giggled and Gaara fell back asleep. Naruto went back in to Kankuro's room to check on him.

"Hey Kankuro."

"Hey, I'm so bored."

"Ha...hey I'm sorry for yelling at you...I know you were as worried as me..."

"You've already apologized."

"I know but it...it was uncalled for, I mean of course you're worried about him, you're his brother."

"Well, sometimes I don't feel like it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he likes it here more than the sand. You know he calls our house back in the sand 'Dad's house'."

"So?"

"You know what he calls your house?"

"..."

"Home. I get why but it still hurts...I mean we've never been all that close but I'm still his brother. With him living here...it's harder to feel like a family...but it's not either of your fault...which is why it's so frustrating."

"I'm sorry Kankuro..."

"Don't be you didn't do anything wrong."

A nurse came in to take Kankuro to his physical therapy so Naruto went back in with Gaara. He was pretty worn out too so he fell asleep on the cot next to Gaara's bed.


	92. Interns Suck

RECAP: Hello everybody

Kiba slept on Sakura's couch again and was watching Naru. Everyone else slept at the hospital. Naruto woke up a few minutes before Gaara. Sakura was already at the hospital, checking on patients and Sasuke.

"Morning Gaara."

"Morning."

"Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"You get to leave at the end of today."

"That's great!"

"Sure is so I'm gonna go home and get the place ready OK?"

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Mmkay. Bye."

"Bye."

Naruto kissed him goodbye and left to go home. On the way out he saw Kiba and Sakura walking in. He stopped Kiba while Sakura went to get ready for her patients.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said you were watching Naru?"

"I was but now Hinata is so I could come to work with Sakura."

"Seriously? What happened to laying off Sakura?"

"I just can't. Sorry."

"You're gonna be very disappointed very soon."

"But I'm enjoying the ride."

"OK but don't come crying to me."

"Hopefully I won't have to."

Naruto kept going, feeling sorry for Kiba.

MEANWHILE

Sakura had made her morning rounds and was going into Sasuke's room. The room was flooded with interns crowding around Sasuke which got Sakura worried. She was expecting the worst. She pulled one of the interns off of him to get through. She couldn't find anything wrong on the monitor and so she called the interns off.

"What are you doing?"

"He's choking!"

Sakura turned around and sure enough he was choking. She was almost frozen with joy until one of the interns asked her what to do. She turned around and started taking the breathing tube out. He was still unresponsive so she couldn't ask him to cough but he ended up doing that anyway. It took her a little longer than normal but she did get it out. She tested to see if he was still unresponsive and he was. She was a little disappointed but at least he was making progress. She then turned to her interns.

"NOT ONE OF YOU KNOWS HOW TO TAKE A BREATHING TUBE OUT?"

"Not out of a dead man."

"Dead man?"

Another intern replied-

"Yeah he's dead! For goodness sakes you've given him treatment that should be given to the other patients who have a chance."

Sakura turned her head to the intern who gave the first comment. She met her eyes walked up to her and knocked her out cold. She then turned to the intern that had given the second comment. She grabbed the collar of her scrubs and pulled her closer. At that point the intern was sincerely regretting talking back to Sakura.

"You're an intern. I can end your career right here! You can act like you know everything but you couldn't do a very simple procedure! You're a year older than me you know. Yet I'm an attending and your an intern. Why do you think that is? I thought that switching from nurses to interns on procedures like this would be a good idea, the nurses can't seem to handle it too well. But it appears that my interns can't do it either! I didn't know your face until now. Now I'll know who I'm firing. I'm not letting you of easy like passed out Patty over here."

"LIKE HELL I"M FIRED! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"You wanna bet?"

"..."

"Seems we're clear. Everyone else mediocre job. Today I'll let you pass off dirty work to my nurses, make sure they're mine though. I'm letting you do that because I've caused this intern here head trauma. Now I expect you all to know how to deal with head trauma. I've hit her in a bad spot so mess up and whoever this girl is dies. Good luck. Now everyone get a move on. All except you. I don't care enough to learn your name. You'll be number 3."

"Why not number 1?"

"You're not worth it, you're an insignificant little bug. Today you'll be doing whatever the hell I want you to do, medical or not."

"...Yes ma'am..."

"Good, good. Now follow me, everyone else enjoy your day and don't let the passed out one bleed too much more."

Sakura took number 3 with her to Gaara's room. Her voice turned from harsh like with her interns to friendly and soft as she spoke to Gaara.

"Morning Gaara."

"Hey Sakura. Who's your friend?"

"This is number 3. Today she's gonna be my bitch."

"Oh nice to meet you 3."

She stayed silent.

"How's that head of yours?"

"Fine, I'm going home today so of course I'm fine."

"OK but make sure to tell me if anything feels weird don't want you to get an infection or something. Oh and this is the crap intern who passed out during you're sugery"

"This is her?"

"How's your eye?"

"Blind."

"Just checking. It could comeback."

"I don't want it to, I like it like this. Makes me feel cool."

"Ha, OK. I've gotta go get your chart real quick. Watch bitch for me."

"Sure."

Sakura left and number 3 stayed silent in the doorway.

"Come on in. Don't just stand there."

"No thank you sir."

"Sir? Am I that old? How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"See I'm seventeen so don't call me sir. My name's Gaara."

"Nice to meet you Gaara."

"Typically this is where you tell me your name."

"I'll get in even more trouble with Sakura."

"...Yeah, knowing Sakura if your not injured yet she'd going to do something much worse. Learning your name might make that happen faster. I'll call you-X."

"Thank you Gaara."

Sakura came back with Gaara's chart.

"I don't know what intern moved your chart off your bed. It was probably bitch here but anyway you're still fine."

"So I can go home?"

"Later."

"Sweet. Alright, I'm gonna go get food."

He got out of bed and into his chair and wheeled past the two. Sakura's usual harsh tone returned.

"OK 3, I'll let you eat because today I'm working with Kankuro and as much as I hate you right now you need energy for Kankuro."

"Thank you ma'am."

Number 3 fled to the staff cafeteria. She was terrified for her job. She grabbed a tray and started going down the cafeteria line. She started scooting before the person in front of her did and she bumped into a metal pole and realized it was an IV bag. She looked up at the face.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Before you get all upset that I've added a character I'd like to point out that she's not a character. I put her in to show the other characters from a different point of view and as a tie between the stories going on. She's like so the opposite of a character I didn't even give her a name BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	93. Physical Therapy

RECAP: This is a long chapter, lots of dialogue.

Number 3 had just bumped into what seemed like a patient. But she was in the staff's cafeteria. She turned to see who'd she'd bumped into.

"Hi X."

"Mr. Gaara? This is the staff cafeteria, where's your wheelchair?"

"It's at a table, I can't very well go through this line with it can I?"

"Who let you in here?"

"Who do you think?"

"...Oh."

"So she let you have a break?"

"Mhm, there's a troublesome patient she said I need my energy for. It's physical therapy so I'm not sure how bad this guy could possibly be."

"Name?"

"Kamako, I think."

"Did you maybe mean Kankuro?"

"Oh yeah! That's it."

"HA! Have fun with that."

"You know him?"

"He's my older brother."

"But you're pretty nice. I imagine you're brother is the same."

"Underneath it all yeah. And I'm not nice all the time. I try to be but I do have a bad side."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you wondered why I've healed so fast."

"...Now that you mention it...why?"

"Oh, I won't tell you. It'll ruin your image of me. Anyway Kankuro likes to push people to their limit, be prepared for lot's of nasty comments. Not to mention the fact that Sakura could be egging him on."

Gaara got his food, got back in his wheelchair and started wheelin back toward his room. Number 3 sat down with some other interns. Gaara got back in his room and finished his food and had a nurse take his tray back. Sakura came in to check on him.

"Hey."

"Hey, where's 3?"

"She'll be meeting me soon. We're working on Kankuro today."

"That'll be interesting."

"She deserves it."

"Why?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Sasuke's breathing on his own! He's still unresponsive but that means he's definitely alive. So I go in there and there are all these interns in there and he's choking on his breathing tube and I have to get it out. Interns should be able to do that. Anyway so I start going off about how no one could do it and she says they don't know how to do it on a dead guy. How arrogant!"

"...Maybe she was just scared. Ya know hiding behind arrogance."

"Are you defending her?"

"No but I mean people make mistakes."

"And those mistakes have consequences."

"Alright, alright. Don't let Kankuro be too obnoxious."

"I'll try."

She left Gaara and went down to the physical therapy area with Number 3. She met her outside the door, she didn't know who Kankuro was.

"OK, Kankuro's the one on the treadmill. Don't let his obnoxiousness fool you, he's a really skilled ninja."

"Yes ma'am."

"And he has a nasty scar all down his leg which you and I will be watching so be prepared for innuendo."

"Yes..ma'am?"

Sakura walked her in and met up with Kankuro who was currently trying to use a very slow moving tread mill. His scar went all down his leg so bending it might prove difficult even for Kankuro, hence the physical therapy.

"Hey Sakura. Who's your cute friend?"

"This is Number 3, today she's my bitch."

"Can she be my bitch too?"

"She certainly can, there's a reason she's my bitch so feel free. She's already met Gaara."

Kankuro whispered over to Sakura-

"Has she? I bet she's judging him in her head."

Sakura watched Kankuro's knee as he walked. Number three was looking at his face, trying to find a resemblance. She didn't realize she was staring but Kankuro did.

"Like what you see?"

"I'm sorry sir, just looking for resemblance."

"Resemblance? To what."

"Aren't you Gaara's brother?"

"Sure am. But I'm the hot one."

"...Right..."

"So bitch, what would you like me to call you?"

Sakura chimed in before she could.

"Call her Number 3 or Bitch."

"Well, since there's some younger people in here I'll call you Number 3."

Sakura raised the incline some and Kankuro winced a little. Number 3 had gone from staring at Kankuro to staring at the floor. Kankuro laughed.

"Wanna see my scar?"

"That's OK sir."

"So Number 3, how old are you?"

"Um...eighteen..."

"Oh so you're not a minor."

Her face went bright red and she froze. Sakura looked up at her and giggled.

"Kankuro, you really shouldn't tease her like that."

"Who says I'm teasing?"

"Whatever, start lifting your legs more when you step."

Number 3 turned her attention back to the floor. Kankuro kept talking to her.

"So have you had a serious boyfriend?"

"..."

"So you have huh?"

"..."

"So what all did you two do? Nothing past occasionally letting him feel you up? Further than that?"

"..."

"You've been doing things that make gentleman like me blush. You slut."

"..."

"So you're just gonna take this? I guess you took everything else huh?"

"..."

"So how many of these serious boyfriends would you say you've had? Hm?"

"..."

"Mm, sounds like a lot. I bet you've caught something by now-"

Number 3 was on the verge of tears as she stared at the ground. She had a few tears escape. Sakura stood up and helped Kankuro off his machine and stopped it. She said under her breath-

"She can only take so much Kankuro."

"As I recall your other interns took quite a bit more."

"People are different."

"You're nurses don't seem to mind."

"Ugh...you're frustrating."

Kankuro grinned at Sakura. Number 3 was still in shock staring at the floor. Sakura manually bent his knee a few time then started his machine back up again and Kankuro walked to the best of his ability. Number three was crying, doing her best to stop it but crying. Her hair was short so it didn't cover he face very well. Sakura wasn't watching her and neither was Kankuro. He looked over at her and saw she was still staring at the floor but now she was crying. Sakura revved it up higher and he was doing pretty well. A few minutes in Sakura asked Number 3 to go and get Kankuro a leg brace. She left as fast as she could.

MEANWHILE

Naruto had cleaned up the apartment and had come back to the hospital. He said hi to Gaara who told him about Sasuke's lack of breathing tube. Naruto didn't believe it and went to see for himself. He did and then went back to Gaara.

"I can't believe it!"

"I know right."

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"Not sure...I don't want to get Sakura's hopes up..."

"Oh, man. I'm gonna go splash some water on my face. I'm pretty tired."

"OK. I'll be here."

Naruto left and went into the bathroom. He was about to fall asleep so he really needed to splash some water on his face.

MEANWHILE

Number 3 was crying pretty hard so ran into the nearest bathroom and splashed some water in her face to calm herself down.

"Um...hi..."

She hadn't noticed but there was someone else at the sinks.

"Oh...hi..."

"What's wrong?"

"Just some patient said some stuff to me."

"Strong enough to make you cry? This person sounds like an ass."

"...I thought he'd be like his brother..."

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...what are you doing in the men's room?"

"What? Oh crap."

She started to walk out but he stopped her.

"I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Naruto."

"Hi..."

"So what did this guy say to you?"

"...I don't want to repeat it..."

"That bad, eh. Well it'll only make it worse if you let it get to you. Come here, your eyes are all puffy."

Naruto got a hand towel with cold water on it and dabbed her eyes. Her breathing calmed and her eyes started looking better.

"There."

"Thank you Naruto."

"No problem. So are you new here?"

"Kind of, I'm an intern."

"Intern? My friend that works here is in charge of her own interns. Is she in charge of you?"

"Who is she?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"...Yes, that's my attending."

"Sorry she's so hard on you guys. It's been rough lately with Sasuke, I heard she punched one today and another is her chew toy for today...you wouldn't by any chance be one of the interns who couldn't get his breathing tube out were you?"

"...Yes..."

"Aw, Sakura's just gonna have a field day with you huh?"

"Mhm..."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Number 3 walked out of the bathroom and Naruto left too. Naruto went back with Gaara and Number 3 got the leg brace and went back down with Kankuro.


	94. True Feelings

RECAP: Hello there

Number 3 went back down to physical therapy and joined Sakura and Kankuro. Sakura had him sitting now and was manually bending and straightening his knee. She didn't want to go back but she had to. She handed Sakura the knee brace and she put it on. Kankuro was watching Number 3 who was very aware of it but was watching Sakura.

"Hey Bitch, look at me."

She did reluctantly.

"So? How are you?"

"...Fine..."

"Even after I called you a whore?"

"...Yes..."

"Hm? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said yes."

"I like you. Skinny an cute. And you seem to be taking my crap fairly well."

Number 3 was getting nervous with Kankuro looking her over. Sakura stood up and glared at Kankuro.

"OK 3, let's go."

Kankuro waved goodbye as they left. As soon as they were out of the room Sakura stopped her.

"Kankuro's really a good person but he likes to test people. Especially people he'll never see again and when someone's egging him on. He doesn't make the best first impression."

"It's OK ma'am."

"I didn't know he was going to say all those things. Although they're probably true and you did deserved it."

"...Yes ma'am."

"I've already set up the schedule so to switch it would be a huge hassle. So you are going to be finishing his physical therapy for today."

"...Y-yes ma'am."

"Don't get nervous. You aren't very qualified but anyone can handle this. You've dealt with difficult patients before. He's not that bad. He's probably over it now. If he goes too far feel free to tell him I said it's OK. I'm leaving you now, don't page me. He's supposed to be doing leg extensions but if it gets too uncomfortable or if his leg tenses up put him in the water OK?"

"...Yes ma'am."

"Very good. Now I'll get someone to run down his chart and you need to record everything OK?"

"Yes ma'am."

Sakura left and Number 3 waited outside for someone to run the chart. Sakura went up and checked on Gaara and Naruto.

"Hey have you seen any of my interns?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I need someone to run down Kankuro's chart."

"I'll do it!"

"OK Naruto, there should be an intern waiting at the physical therapy area. She should look like she's gonna pass out."

"Alright."

Sakura handed him the chart and continued checking on her other patients. Gaara decided he'd go with so Naruto handed him the chart and wheeled him down to physical therapy. When they got there they looked around for the intern they were supposed to be handing the chart to. They both saw Number 3.

"Hi X."

"Oh, Mr. Gaara. And Naruto. What are you two doing here?"

"We're delivering a chart to an intern."

"Oh, that's me."

Naruto connected the dots and asked-

"You're Kankuro's doctor?"

"Mhm."

"He's the one that said all that stuff to you."

"...Yes..."

Gaara started wheeling into the physical therapy room. Number 3 tried to stop him but Naruto stopped her. Apparently Naruto had told Gaara what 3 had told him. They followed him in and watched him wheel up to where Kankuro was sitting. Kankuro started to say hi but Gaara slapped him hard before he could.

"What the hell Gaara?"

"I should be asking the same thing. You're a real ass sometimes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Messing with an intern like that. What's the matter with you?"

"It's just words Gaara. She can take it."

"Why do you assume that? The people here are different, they don't know you like we do."

"I just said them cause Sakura said she met you. I figured she was an arrogant ass and that's why she has to following Sakura . Like I'd say those things and mean them? That's just awful."

"She's with Sakura for a medical mistake not because she hates Naruto and me. Now your the ass you bastard!"

"Watch it Gaara."

"Oh please. Like you could do anything."

"Wanna bet?"

"Hell yeah!"

Both Kankuro and Gaara sprang up. Naruto sighed and stepped between them.

"Are you really going to fight in the middle of a hospital?"

Naruto put his hands on their shoulders and pushed them back down and both started pouting. Naruto turned to Number 3.

"I think it's best if me and Gaara left."

"Maybe, yeah."

Naruto wheeled them back up to their room leaving Number 3 to deal with Kankuro. She watched his knee as he did the extensions and recorded everything just like Sakura had said. She didn't talk to Kankuro at all.

"...Look...Number 3...I was just messing around..."

"..."

"Not talking to me eh?...Yeah, I don't make a great impression...I just pinned you for a kind of arrogant person but if you've befriended Naruto and Gaara so you must be pretty accepting...which makes my original assumption wrong..."

"You're nothing like your brother. You're brother's nice and considerate."

"Yeah I like women. There's some stuff about Gaara that'd change your mind completely, same goes for me."

"What about Gaara?"

"Well he wasn't always like this. He's one of the deadliest ninja between our two countries, except in mist I guess. So is Naruto...and now that I think about it Sasuke is too."

"So? That doesn't change my opinion. I hear you're pretty good too, that doesn't mean you're nice."

"Ah, you didn't let me finish. Do you know why he's so deadly?"

"...I think I'd rather not."

"OK, that's fine but don't form and opinion on someone you've just met."

"...OK we're all done here."

She started to walk off.

"Hey! You have to take me back to my room."

"Ask one of the nurses."

She left and let one of the nurse deal with him. She put his chart away and went to see Gaara. She also saw that Naruto was in there with him.

"X, how was Kankuro?"

"Alright..."

"What'd he say?"

"He tried to tell me you weren't always this nice and that he was nice deep down or something."

"Well see that's actually true."

"What?"

"I wasn't always so nice and Kankuro is, after you get to know him."

"You weren't always so nice?"

"No, I was a jerk. A lonely jerk. My village used me like a weapon and I was put on the same team as my siblings because I scared everyone else."

"You scared them? How?"

"Oh, I won't tell you so easy. You find someone who will."

"Alright...I will."

Number 3 left to find Sakura and report back. She was just leaving another patient.

"Kankuro is fine."

"Anymore harassing comments?"

"No...I do have one question though."

"What is it?"

"Mr. Gaara. Why was he such a deadly and scary ninja?"

"Well he still is. That hasn't changed, same with Naruto. Most people like them turn out bitter but I don't know they've turned eachother around. So they're still just scare-the-crap-out-of-you ninja but real nice people."

"What do you mean people like them?"

"Did they not tell you?"

"...They told me to find someone who would."

"Ah, well you go find someone who will."

"Yes ma'am."

Number 3 trudged off thinking of who else would know. Unfortunately the only other person she could think of was Kankuro. She went back into his room just the nurse was leaving.

"Hey again."

"Hi..."

"What bring you to my room?"

"I was wondering if you'd finish what you were saying about Gaara."

"Oh you do want to know. Alright, well everyone in my village still feel inferior to him, no matter what he does he's just too intimidating an it's because he and Naruto are both-"

"...Enough suspense just tell me!"

"They're both monsters. Naruto's village decided to ignore him but ours used Gaara like a weapon which also did not help in the friends department. Gaara was a lonely loveless person who killed countless people without even blinking."

"...That can't be true."

"Oh but it is. He's killed people from here too. He's killed so many people."

"...No he's so kind..."

"Everybody's got secrets 3, I'm sure you have some."

"But why, how could he kill all those people?"

"Not only did he kill them but he killed them easy. In fact up until now I don't think he's ever been hurt. Wanna know why?"

"Stop the suspense and tell me."

"Him and Naruto are both jinchuuriki."

"...No, that's not right...they're so-"

"It's true. They have eachother and that's why they didn't stay monsters but the others did. So, like I said, wait to judge them."

"...I can't imagine Gaara killing someone..."

"You haven't seen him or Naruto fight. Like really fight. It gets pretty terrifying, even for me."

She stormed out and didn't want to admit it but she was going to at least ask Gaara if it was true. She went into Gaara's room, Naruto was napping.

"Mr. Gaara. I now what you two are."

"Scared?"

"Honestly...a little..."

"Don't worry. I won't just kill you."

"...I know but the fact that you could...so easy..."

"No offense but I'm pretty sure you're an easy kill."

Number 3's fear rose and she backed away from Gaara's bedside. Naruto started to wake up too.

"Don't be scared X."

"...Heh..."

Naruto started waking up Gaara kissed him and he went back to sleep. Gaara then thought to himself and wondered if anyone had told her they were a couple. He turned to face her and the look on her face told him she in fact did not know. He was expecting a surprised look but instead got a disgusted look.

"Um...I think I better go..."

"Wait, X. Something wrong?"

"Just uh..."

"What's wrong X?"

"I uh...need to check in with Sakura..."

"No you don't. Come here."

"I'd rather not..."

"Why?"

"..."

"Do me and Naruto make you uncomfortable?"

"N-no..."

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"Any couple makes me uncomfortable...I'm not one for couples..."

"So, are you like repulsed by us?"

"...I have to go..."

Gaara's eyes started welling up.

"...I see...could you send Sakura in here...?"

"Y-yes sir."

Number 3 reluctantly went and got Sakura. Sakura came out after a few minutes of talking Sakura came out.

"What the hell did you do?"

"N-nothing..."

"You obviously did something. Gaara's basically sobbing. He's requested a new intern. What did you do?"

"...I didn't know him and Naruto were together..."

"...You arrogant little infant. Did you really single them out like that? They've been treated like that enough for one lifetime. What did you?"

"I-I didn't do anything."

"You did something. Look in there. Do you know how sad it is to see an emotionally scarred man cry?"

"...I had no warning..."

"Who'd you have had the same reaction if Naruto was a woman?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Go try and apologize."

"...I'm the last person he wants to see."

"You're the last person I want to see too. Go."

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Yeah I kind felt like Naruto and Gaara's relationship was like waaaay to easily accepted so seeing as she's so insignificant why not her right? BOTTOM NOT OVER AND OUT<p> 


	95. Welcome Back

RECAP: Hello again everyone

Number 3 knocked before she went back in giving Gaara a chance to compose himself. He lifted his eyepatch and wiped both of his eyes. Naruto, who was hugging him, let go. Naruto was still unsure as to what was going on but it couldn't be good. She walked in and Gaara replaced his eyepatch.

"...Yes...?"

"...Gaara...I'm sorry about-"

"Don't apologize for what you feel...that's just the way you are...um...can I get a different intern now?"

"...Gaara...I wasn't trying to-I'm sorry..."

"It's expected. Although this is the first time it's actually happened to me...anyway um can you get another intern in here...or none at all please..."

"Sorry but there are no more interns without a patient..."

"Oh...well I leave today anyway so um just leave..."

"...Sure..."

She left and went to look for Sakura to report back. She couldn't find her outside the door so she checked Kankuro's room. Not there. The next place was Sasuke's room. She was about to talk when she saw what was going on. Sakura was bent over Sasuke. Almost sobbing.

"Sasuke, don't talk. You're too weak...but you're alive. You came back for me. You came back for Naru."

"...Sa..."

"No, shh. You're too weak. I can't even believe I'm talking to you."

She decided to turn and leave but Sakura caught her before she did.

"Get Tsunade. Now!"

She ran and got her.

"OK thank you for your services Number 3. Leave."

She did as she was told. Tsunade had not been told what was going on yet.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Look."

Tsunade looked at Sasuke who smiled back at him. She was in shock. It took her a second but she composed herself and did a basic exam.

"Lady Tsunade, is he like OK?"

"...Not yet...he's probably going to need a lot of physical rehab. He'll probably also go into long vegetative sleeps for a few months. Also he'll probably have some memory loss or general confusion for a while, that could be permanent though."

"But he's alive...I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Sakura shh!"

Tsunade went to get him a new IV. Sakura had done her best to stop the tears of joy.

"You OK? If you can't talk it's OK."

"No...I can...I'm so weak though...I can't move..."

"I know. That ninja cut through a lot of muscle too so you might have a rough time recovering."

"Is that...all that's wrong...?"

"...You could have some heart issues and maybe some things like that. And she mentioned confusion, selective memory loss. Nothing that bad, especially for dying."

"That's...not so bad..."

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love...you too..."

"...I'm sorry I almost gave up on you."

"I'm sorry...it took me so long...to come back..."

"I'm just glad you're here."

"How long...has it been...?"

"Um...almost three weeks."

"Then...I made good time...for a coma..."

"Sure did."

"Where's...Naru...?"

"At home."

"...I think I've forgotten...how to get home..."

"You'll remember soon enough. Cut yourself some slack, your expected to be forgetting a lot more."

"I'm tired..."

"That's normal. Want to sleep?"

"No...I just woke up...when can I get out of bed...?"

"When you can eat by yourself. When you can do that I'll let you out of bed."

"Speaking of...I'm really hungry..."

"I'll get you something."

"Wait...don't leave...can't you get someone else...to get it..."

"Of course."

Sakura paged Number 3 who came running, she was already on everyone's bad side. She got to the room and stayed in the doorway. Earlier that day she'd said that he was dead. And now he was alive and talking to Sakura. He was still pale and he still had awful scars and defibrillator burns but he was alive.

"You paged me?"

"Yes, go get Sasuke some food."

"Yes ma'am."

Number 3 left and came back with Sasuke's food. It was the kind of food they give all patients. Today it was soup which was lucky for Sasuke, he didn't have to chew. Sakura dismissed Number 3.

"OK, grab the spoon and drink the soup."

"OK...let's see."

Sasuke's arms were moving but his muscles had been severely damaged and he hadn't moved in weeks. He managed to raise his arm a little but not much.

"I can't do it."

"That's OK, it's your first day. I'll feed you."

Sakura started feeding Sasuke his food which he ate at an alarming rate. Very soon he had finished the soup and was still hungry. Sakura had number 3 bring in more soft food for Sasuke until he wasn't completely starving anymore.

"I'm feeling a lot better now."

"That's what not eating anything for three weeks gets you. Living off of IVs is not ideal."

"Thanks Sakura."

"There's no need to thank me. It's partially my fault you're like this."

"No it's not. It's nobody's fault."

"...If my medical ninjutsu was good enough..."

"Don't blame yourself. I love you too much to see you sad."

"...Thanks...so can you lift your arms or move anything now that you've eaten?"

Sasuke lifted his arm more than he had last time. Sakura smiled at him, he was already making progress.

"That's good!"

"No it's not. I can't even lift my arm all the way."

"Be patient."

"How's everyone else?"

"Kankuro got his leg cut open but I got that fixed. Gaara's sand was mostly dirt so it started suffocating him and a stray knife punctured his diaphragm so it was bad for a while but he's OK now."

"...Good. What about Naruto?"

"He's fine. He has a new scar but he's fine."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I did get this scar on my back."

Sakura turned around and lifted her shirt off.

"Cool huh?"

"Of course it is, it's yours."

"Yours are pretty cool too."

"Oh yeah, mine. Hey can I get a shirt?"

"Ha, sorry about that. It was pretty hard with all the IVs but now that you can drink and eat It'll be easier. Be right back."

Sakura left to get Sasuke a gown. Number 3 came back in to ask for a job, trying to make herself useful, trying to not get fired. Sasuke got her attention before she could leave.

"Hey. You work for Sakura?"

"Yes sir."

"Hows my friend Gaara doing?"

"...Just fine sir, he leaves today."

"You're not telling me something."

"...I DIDN"T KNOW, I NEEDED WARNING!"

"...What?"

"I've just...it's not your problem."

"I'm bored. Come on, what are talking about?"

"I didn't know he was...with Naruto..."

"...So what did you do wrong?"

"I didn't do anything wrong...they did."

"So that's it. I thought you were holding back something medical actually. Well I'm not bored enough to talk to someone like you. Leave."

"Someone like me? I didn't do anything wrong?"

"What exactly did they do that was so wrong?"

"It's wrong."

"Why? They're in love. Like me and Sakura. Why is that wrong?"

"..."

"OK, now leave."

"...Yes sir."

Sakura passed her on the way to Sasuke's room with his gown. She didn't pay any attention to Number 3 on her way in.

"Now that you're awake this'll be a lot easier."

"OK, let me try and stand."

"No no. You shouldn't try that."

"No really I think I can."

"Why don't you sit up first. Then I'll let you try and stand."

"OK."

Sasuke managed to swing his legs over the side of the bed and sat up slowly. Sakura smiled, sat next to him and put her arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"You're legs work, and so do your arms."

"It still really hurts."

"Of course it does. Be patient."

"Why am I burned?"

"Stupid interns. It'll heal real soon though."

"I want to go home. I want to see Naru."

"You can't yet. You will though. Let's get this gown on you."

Sakura put his arms through the sleeves working around the IV's. She tied it in the back.

"OK take your shorts off and get back in bed."

"I'm not getting back in bed."

"Why?"

"I want to go see everyone."

"I'll bring them here."

"No, I can go."

"Take your shorts off and I'll get you a wheelchair."

Sasuke did and Sakura came back with a wheelchair.

"Where do you want to go?"

"To see everyone."

"Now? Do you want to wait a little longer?"

"No, I want to see everyone again."

"Alright, alright."

Sakura had to practically pick him up and put him in the chair but he got in. Sakura wheeled him into Gaara's room. Naruto and Gaara were getting Gaara's things together. Gaara was getting himself dressed to go home. He turned to see Sakura. He smiled at her then realized she was pushing someone. He was stunned when he saw Sasuke.

"Is...is that you?"

Naruto turned around confused, saw Sasuke, got on his knees and hugged him incredibly tight. Sakura had to pry him off.

"You're alive!"

"I'm alive."

"Oh my God! I can't believe this."

Naruto went to hug him again but Sakura pulled him off before he could. Gaara was still in shock but he found himself hugging Sasuke. Not as tight as Naruto but with the same amount of emotion. Sakura wanted to get Sasuke back to bed, fearing he was too weak to be out of it. Naruto didn't barrage him with questions as expected. Gaara didn't either. They were just happy he was alive.

"Gaara? What's wrong with your eye?"

"Oh yeah! Look."

Gaara lifted his eyepatch and revealed his cloudy eye.

"I like it."

"Thanks. So how are you feeling? Like how much can you move and stuff?"

"Not much at all. I barely got into this chair."

"Then what are you doing out of bed?"

"Just wanted to see everyone again."

"I know how you feel. Well me and Naruto have to go home now. We've already been discharged and someone needs our room."

"Alright."

"We'll see you tomorrow."

"You will?"

"Duh."

They hugged him goodbye and left.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Yeah I'm weak. I couldn't bring myself to kill him...sorry BOTTOM NOTE OVER AN OUT<p> 


	96. Forgetting Sakura Haruno

RECAP: It's pretty funny looking back at the other chapters I was a lot better about these and a lot worse about typos and I made like a huge mistake which you can read about at the bottom but yeah it sucks that I made it :( but at this point you probably don't care but I found it while I was re reading and oh man just read the bottom note

Naruto and Gaara were finally going home. Gaara was still getting used to walking. Naruto didn't want him to fall or anything so he was carrying him on his back. Gaara didn't want Naruto to have to carry him but he insisted.

"I can't wait to be home."

"I actually cleaned it too."

"To sleep in my own bed. Oh I can't wait."

"Do you want the bed to yourself for a few nights?"

"No, of course not."

Gaara kissed his cheek.

"Tsunade said you shouldn't strain yourself and to get a lot of rest. Won't you get more rest if I'm not taking up a ton of the bed?"

"That's what makes it our bed. Don't worry about it. I'll get plenty of sleep."

They were home. Naruto put Gaara down and let him try and walk inside. He collapsed on their bed after doing his best to walk. Naruto put his bag down and went in with him and laid down next to him.

"Naruto...what do you really think of my eye?"

"I love it."

"...You sure?"

"Of course I am. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing...but I mean I've got all these scars and now this eye...I mean will you ever find me attractive again?"

"What do you mean 'again'? I've never thought you were ugly."

"..."

"Gaara, you're gorgeous, come on. There's no way anyone could think otherwise."

"...I love you Naruto."

"I love you too."

MEANWHILE

Sakura had taken Sasuke back to his bed. She was filling him in on everything that'd happened.

"So does Kankuro do that to your other interns?"

"No, it was odd. I don't know what came over him but he just started firing off insults."

"Good for him. I met her."

"Yeah well."

"So hows Naru?"

"She's fine. I think she knows you're gone though."

"Can I see her?"

"Now?"

"...Well the sooner the better..."

"I'll ask. If she's awake I'll get Kiba to bring her down."

"Kiba?"

"Yeah, he took over for Neji. He's surprisingly good with kids."

Sakura called her house and asked Kiba if she was asleep. She wasn't, she wasn't even close to being tired so Kiba was going to bring her down.

"Isn't it dangerous for babies to be in hospital?"

"Not this ward. It's separate from the others, this ward is all physical, no diseases what so ever."

"So do you think I can hold her?"

"Do you?"

"...Yeah, I think so."

Sakura kissed him. She realized she hadn't kissed him since he'd been up. He'd been waiting for it and kissed back and put his hand on her face. A few moments later they broke the kiss and smiled at eachother.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

A few seconds later Kiba was at the door with Naru in a car seat, the one they'd brought her home from the hospital in. He tried to act charming not realizing Sasuke was awake. He brought her in and Sakura picked her up and out of the seat.

"OK Naru, say hi."

It was then that Kiba realized Sasuke was awake as he watched Sakura pass Naru to him. Naru lit up when she saw him which made Sasuke smile. He couldn't stop smiling the more he looked at her. Kiba felt like someone had ripped his heart out. He'd grown so close to Naru and even Sakura. He was jealous of Sasuke. Sakura couldn't stop watching the two of them. She was so glad that Naru would have her father. Sakura leaned over and kissed him. Kiba decided to go check on Gaara but he wasn't there. Instead he sat outside Sasuke's room and did his best not to listen in to their conversation to no avail. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on them.

"She looks just like you. It was actually pretty tough to even look at her for a while there."

"You promised you'd move on if I died."

"It's harder than it seems."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

MEANWHILE

"Gaara, do you find me any less attractive with this scar?"

"No."

"So why would I think that about you?"

"Cause I've got this ugly eye."

"It's not ugly, it beautiful."

"You have to say that..."

"No I don't. I want to because it's true."

Naruto got on top of him and kissed him. Naruto broke the kiss after a while.

"I love you Gaara."

"I love you too."

Naruto kissed him again and Gaara put his hands on the back of Naruto's head and Naruto held himself up on either side of Gaara. Gaara and Naruto rolled over on their sides and Naruto put his arms around Gaara. He then broke the kiss.

"You're too weak for this. You need to recover."

"That's for me to decide. I can handle it."

"I don't want to make your recovery worse."

"I'll be fine Naruto. Come on."

Gaara smiled at him and Naruto couldn't resist. He pressed himself against Gaara and kissed him again. Gaara ran his hands through his hair and Naruto ran his hands up Gaara's back. Gaara moved his hands and started to take Naruto's shirt off. Naruto started taking Gaara's shirt off too. After both were shirtless Naruto broke the kiss.

"...You sure you're ready?"

"Of course I am."

"You don't want to wait until you can actually walk?"

"Naruto. Stop worrying. Just enjoy it."

Naruto smiled and kissed him again. Naruto proceeded to strip both of them down to boxers. Naruto got on top of Gaara still kissing him and started to massage his member through his clothes. Gaara moaned and broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"I've just missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Naruto started kissing his neck and kept massaging him. Gaara was moaning and writhing in pleasure. Naruto took Gaara's boxers off and started pumping his length. Gaara's face was red and he was moaning very loud. Naruto smiled at him as he wrapped his mouth around his member. Gaara was clutching the sheets and doing everything in his power not to start thrusting into Naruto's mouth. Naruto let go of his length and Gaara relaxed.

"Mm...why'd you stop?"

"You'll pull something if I keep going."

"Naruto-o. That's not fair. You have to finish what you start."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't! I'm not frail Naruto. Have I ever been hurt by you?"

"Not yet."

"Ugh! Forget it!"

Gaara started to get up.

"Wait. Gaara, I mean look at this from my point of view. I almost lost you I don't want to do anything that could make that happen again."

"So treating me like an old lady is the way to go? You didn't even let me walk home."

"...Gaara. I was just trying to look out for you."

"I don't need you to pity me Naruto. You the only person who I can't handle pity from. I'm fine."

"...Alright, I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

Gaara got up and but his boxers back on and proceeded to look for the rest of his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed."

"I thought you wanted me to finish what I started?"

"That's OK."

"Come on. Lay back down. I promise I won't take it easy."

Gaara took some time then smiled and stripped and got back in bed. Naruto got on top of him and kissed him much rougher than before and took his own boxers off. He then broke the kiss and Gaara smiled at him. Naruto kissed his neck and positioned his hips to enter into Gaara. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto. He started to push in and Gaara winced and tightened his grip around Naruto. Naruto stopped kissing his neck and looked at him.

"Something wrong?"

"Just hurts a little..."

"Want me to stop?"

"No it's just been a while."

"Alright, I'm gonna keep going then."

Naruto pushed his way into Gaara. Gaara winced a little but soon got over it. Naruto looked down again to make sure Gaara was OK.

"I'm fine Naruto. Just keep going."

"It's hard to keep going when you look like you're in pain."

"I'm not in pain, it feels good. Keep going."

Naruto kissed him again and started thrusting. Gaara soon got over his pain and both were moaning as Naruto increased speed. Gaara kept his arms around Naruto as they climaxed. Gaara's back arched and Naruto threw his head back. He then collapse next to Gaara, panting. Naruto rolled on his side and put his arm around Gaara.

"I told you I could take it."

"Sorry I ever doubted you. That was great."

Gaar turned and kissed Naruto and both of them fell asleep.

MEANWHILE

Kiba was still sitting out in the hallway waiting for Sasuke to get tired so he could take Naru home. Sasuke just couldn't stop holding her. Finally Sakura decided he needed sleep. She took Naru and put her in the car seat and went looking for Kiba. She didn't have to go far. She saw him curled up in a ball and kneeled in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke's awake. Don't get me wrong I'm glad but...now I have to leave you and Naru."

"You can always visit."

"It's not the same."

"I'll let you babysit anytime we need it."

"That's the thing. I was hoping when you say 'we' you'd be referring to you and me."

"...I'm sorry...I feel like I've been leading you on."

"Yeah, I feel like that too."

"I'm sorry. Can I have a hug?"

"...Sure."

Kiba dropped his knees and Sakura hugged him pretty tight.

"You know. It's hard to get over you when you're shoving your chest in my face."

"...Sorry."

"I'm gonna miss you and Naru."

"Thank you Kiba."

"...I'll take Naru home now."

Kiba picked her up and Sakura watched him leave. She walked back into Sasuke's room.

"What was that about?"

"...You know..."

"I know you're drop dead gorgeous but I never thought Kiba had a thing for you."

"Neither did I."

"So where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Here."

"Sakura. You know that cot is uncomfortable. You know you want to go home. I'll be here in the morning."

"No I'm staying here tonight."

"Go home and sleep. I'll still be here. I'm not going anywhere."

"But-"

"That cot is gonna give you back problems or something. Just go home and sleep."

"...OK. Goodnight Sasuke."

Sakura kissed him goodnight and went home. When she got there it was only about 9. Naru was getting tired and Kiba was putting her down to bed. He went to go get on the couch when he saw Sakura.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh. I think I'll go back home then...see you in the morning."

"You're leaving?"

"Not sleeping here again would make this whole process easier. It's a start but I think it'll work. Plus I'm not feeling so hot. Allergies or something so I shouldn't be around a baby right now."

"...OK. Goodnight Kiba."

"Goodnight."

Sakura went to bed. Kiba didn't want to go home, sleeping at his house would mean that he really wasn't going to be in Sakura's life anymore. The only person who'd gotten over Sakura was Naruto. That's where he went. He was feeling a little groggy from the allergy medicine he'd taken, he'd probably taken too much. He knocked on the door. Naruto was fast asleep. Gaara threw on some clothes and tried to walk to the door.

"Kiba?"

"...Hey..."

Gaara walked outside and shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"...Sakura."

"Oh...have a seat."

Gaara sat down leaning against the wall by their apartment door. Kiba sat next to him.

"Gaara who was your first love?"

"Naruto."

"...Damn it...everybody's with their first loves...it's not fair."

"...There's lots of people who's first love was not real love. Just like a really strong crush. You'll get over her. Naruto did."

"...He did didn't he?"

"Mhm."

Kiba scooted closer to him so Gaara put his arm around him. He was going to give him some more advice but was stopped by Kiba kissing him. He almost started kissing back until he remembered it wasn't Naruto. It was weird getting kissed by a guy who wasn't Naruto, it'd never happened to him. Aside from the fact that it wasn't Naruto it was a pretty nice kiss. Gaara gently pushed him off.

"...Wha...what?"

"This is how Naruto got over her."

"Naruto's gay. Are you drunk?"

"No of course not."

"Are you high?"

"...Actually...I think I took too much medicine..."

"Medicine doesn't do that...are you OK?"

"...I feel kinda funny..."

Gaara felt his head.

"You've got a fever Kiba. It's not the medicine that did all this. Come on."

Gaara helped Kiba up and got him a cool pack and some fever reducing medicine. He laid him on the couch and took his temperature.

"Kiba, you're sick."

"...It's just allergies..."

"Kiba...stressing about Sakura is only gonna make this worse. You're staying here tonight."

"...I'm sorry..."

"No it's fine. We have people sleep here all the time. No big deal."

"No I mean...about...you know..."

"You have a fever, it's OK. Plus you're a pretty good kisser."

"...Naruto's going to murder me."

"No he won't. You're judgment was impaired, it's like it never happened. If it comes up I'll tell him but otherwise I'll spare you the ass-kicking."

"...Thanks Gaara...for everything."

"You're welcome. Goodnight Kiba."

"Goodnight Gaara..."

"That kiss might not have worked but you'll definitely get over her. I'm sure of it."

Gaara got him a blanket and went back to bed. Naruto was still not waking up. Gaara climbed in bed next to him and put his arm around him.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: This is pretty embarrassing but I accidentally left out a chapter between 14 and 15...yeah I fixed it not that you care at this point but it's been combined with 15 so if you re read or even remember what happened that far back I fixed it...man I wish I hadn't done that chapter 15 made no sense like at all...yeah so if you care it's fixed. BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	97. Civil Union

RECAP:We're getting close to the 100th chapter

Sakura woke up a little late the next day. It was the first time in weeks she'd gotten a good nights sleep seeing as Sasuke was up. She got up and fed Naru who was now being bottle fed. She was getting older. She was almost a year old, just three more months to go. She couldn't leave until Kiba got there so she got to sit around the house for awhile.

MEANWHILE

Naruto woke up before Gaara and got up without waking him. He forgot he was naked and started to walk out to the kitchen on the way he saw Kiba sleeping on the couch and ran back in his room before he woke up. He put clothes on and went back out. He sat on the coffee table across from the couch. Gaara had woken up and walked out to see Naruto staring intently at Kiba.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"When did he get here?"

"Last night. He was a little down about Sakura and it turns out he's got a fever. Let him sleep."

"Who's watching Naru?"

"Oh yeah. I'll call Sakura."

Naruto left Kiba alone and made breakfast. Gaara called Sakura.

"Hey Gaara."

"Hey Sakura, is Kiba watching Naru today?"

"I thought so but he didn't sleepover last night and he hasn't shown up yet so I'm not sure."

"He's here actually. He came by last night and he's got a fever."

"Why'd he go to your house that late?"

"Um...he was checking in on me. Since I left the hospital. Anyway he's got a fever so he probably shouldn't be taking care of a baby."

"Oh. Well...OK. I'll find someone."

"Why don't you ask Temari? She raised me so I know she's good with kids."

"You sure she'd be up to it?"

"Of course. I'll call her and ask."

"Thanks. I'll see you at the hospital?"

"Mhm."

Gaara called Temari who was more than happy to babysit Naru. Shikamaru walked Temari to Sakura's apartment and walked Sakura a part of the way to the hospital. Shikamaru went back to help Temari with Naru. It turned out that she didn't need much help at all.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara weren't sure whether they should wake Kiba up or not. They were going to go see Sasuke again but they didn't just want to leave Kiba there. After a lot of debating Kiba woke up himself.

"Morning."

"Morning...oh! I'm sorry, I'll leave."

Kiba sat up which made him remember he was sick. He continued to get up and wobbled a little as he walked to the door. Naruto kind of wanted him to go because he wanted to see Sasuke but he couldn't let him try and walk home like that. He stopped him before he got to the door and sat him back on the couch.

"Think you can handle staying here by yourself?"

"I'm fine. I can go home."

"Kiba you can't walk that far. Just sleep a little. I'll get you some pajamas. Lie back down."

"...Thanks Naruto."

Naruto went and got him some pajamas while Gaara got him some more medicine. Kiba changed and Naruto fixed up the couch again. They pulled out some canned soup in case he got hungry and left for the hospital.

"Think he'll be OK?"

"It's just a fever Naruto. He'll be fine."

"Alright."

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you...have you thought anymore about getting married?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Well I mean we haven't yet."

"No but...we will."

"When?"

"Soon. Real soon."

"You don't want like a huge ceremony right?"

"That's what we agreed on."

"So why don't we just go and get married?"

"Like right now?"

"Like right now. Why not? No big ceremony, no awkward family invitations, and we'd be married by the end of the day."

"Alright. Let's go see Sasuke first though OK?"

"OK."

The finished walking to the hospital. Naruto and Gaara said hi to Sasuke and Sakura and Gaara went to see Kankuro. Naruto stayed with Sasuke and Sakura and talked for a little while then Sakura announced she needed to get Kankuro to physical therapy.

"Sasuke, I'm getting married today."

"Huh?"

"Gaara and I don't want a huge ceremony so we're just gonna go to the courthouse and get married."

"Can you do that?"

"Mhm. We already read up on marriage laws awhile ago."

"Then good for you."

"OK well...I gotta go...go and get married."

Naruto said goodbye and Gaara met him at the door. They started walking toward the courthouse and got there in no time. There was a surprising wait to see the judge but they didn't care. They were sitting on a bench outside the judges door waiting for him to be done with the people that had gone in before them.

"Are we really gonna do this?"

"I think so. I can't wait."

"Me either. How much longer do we have to wait until we see the judge?"

"...Seems like an hour or more."

Gaara hugged Naruto's arm and put his head on his shoulder. Naruto put his head on Gaara's and they fell asleep waiting. They were woken up by a grumpy judge a few hours later.

"Can I help you?"

Naruto jolted up and so did Gaara.

"Oh uh. Right. We'd like to get married."

She looked at them skeptically, Naruto figured it was because neither one was a girl. She surprised them when she revealed that wasn't why she was looking at them funny.

"...How old are you?"

"...Old enough."

"You sure don't look eighteen."

"Come on. Just let us get married."

"I've seen lots of dumb kids come in here, get married at 18, come back four days later getting divorced."

"We're different we've been together for almost two years. Please."

"I don't know. How old are you really?"

"Just one year too young. Come on. Please."

"...When ya gonna be eighteen?"

"...a few months."

"So you didn't just now turn seventeen?"

"No of course not."

"...And you're both seventeen, both minors? If one of you isn't that's not even close to legal."

"Yes ma'am."

"...Alright...come on in...just one civil union between minors and I go home."

The judge escorted them into her chambers and got out the paperwork. Recited the speech required. Naruto and Gaara weren't given time to exchanged vows, it didn't really matter because they already knew how they felt. She married them. They were married. They got their papers, thanked the judged profusely and left. They didn't want to go home because Kiba was still there so they went to the training grounds and laid down on the grass.

"Naruto, we're married."

"We're married."

"I'm so happy Naruto. I wish we could've done vows though."

"We can."

Gaara looked at him confused and Naruto took his hands.

"Gaara, I love you more than life itself. You're my best friend and I can't imagine my life without you. I thought that being what we are would make everything harder and it did, it did until I found you. One day when we're old with grandkids we'll look back on our lives, they'll be full of love and each other. I am so glad you kissed me on those tea cups that day, I'll never be able to do anything as great for you as what you've done for me but I'll die trying. I'll love you forever, I'll never stop. I can't stop, you're my soulmate."

"Vows?"

"Your turn."

"Naruto, you and I have so much in common but have led very different lives. You saved me from a lonely life in the sand with a village full of hate. I thought no one could ever love me. I don't know why I kissed you on the tea cups but I'm so glad I did. I wake up every morning thinking it's a dream, thinking there's no way anyone could love me so much, so unconditionally. I'll never stop loving you Naruto, you're my best friend. You're my soulmate. I can't love you anymore than I do now, you saved me. I love you Naruto and I promise to love you and cherish you for etenity."

Naruto kissed him and Gaara kissed him back, both with tears in their eyes.

"Gaara. I've got something for you."

"How'd you do that? We didn't even plan this."

"I've been saving them for until I get married so I've just been waiting ever since we got engaged."

"Them?"

"Yeah, them. I've been wearing these on a necklace for a while now, haven't you noticed?"

"Necklace?"

"I'm not giving you a necklace, I'm giving you what's on it."

Naruto and Gaara sat up ad he pulled his necklace off and revealed gold rings.

"They were my parents'. The third gave them to me when I found out who they were. I've been saving them ever since to give to the person I love. I thought...you know instead of buying rings...this would be more...meaningful..."

"...I...I can't...those are your parents'..."

"What's mine is yours now. You're mine."

"B-but...your parents..."

"If you don't want them we can always buy some."

"No..."

Gaara hugged him and Naruto hugged him back.

"I love it."

"I love you."

Gaara kissed him lightly.

"So which do you want? Mom or dad? They're both the same size so it doesn't really matter."

"What's the difference?"

"Well they both have 'for my love' engraved but my mom's has a K on it and my dad's has an M on it."

"You decide."

"Alright. I'll take my dad's. You've got red hair like mom, seems appropriate."

"I love Naruto."

"I love you too."

Naruto put their rings on and put the old necklace chain in his pocket. Gaara was admiring his new ring. Naruto kissed him again then hugged him. Gaara whispered into his ear-

"...We're married Naruto."

"Isn't it great?"

"How do I tell Temari and Kankuro I got married and didn't tell them?"

"Don't worry about it right now. I love you."

Naruto kissed him again and Gaara kissed back.

"So do you want to have our first dance as husband and husband?"

"I'd love to."

"Oh, we don't have a song yet."

"Yes we do."

The sun was going down, the wind was blowing as they danced on the training grounds. Naruto repeatedly kissed him lightly as they danced and he hummed and sang 'You Are My Sunshine'. The wind was blowing through their hair and the sun had almost set, it was beautiful. Once the sun had completely vanished they stopped dancing. They figured it was time to go home. They walked hand in hand with their rings and got home for the first time as a married couple.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Yeah, I know there wasn't a big ceremony, but I kinda liked it this way and I'm the writer so there BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	98. Spur of the Moment

RECAP: Thanks to _Toshiro with Love_ and _TechnoAngelprincess_. You guys are awesome. Sorry this one isn't so romantic but I felt like eveything went too smoothly with their spur of the moment marriage.

When Naruto and Gaara got back Kiba was asleep on the couch. He'd taken more medicine and was out cold. He'd also turned the lights out. They left them off so they wouldn't wake Kiba up. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Naruto! How could you not tell me you were getting married?"

"We didn't plan it. It just happened."

"...Alright fine. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Sakura."

"So are you guys going on vacation or something?"

"Um, where would we go?"

"Somewhere nostalgic for the two of you."

"Well Gaara wants to tell Temari and Kankuro first. Speaking of which, was Temari good with Naru?"

"She was really good. She even put her to bed. I get to sleep."

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight."

Naruto hung up and went to get towels for a shower. He tried turning the light on to the closet but it wouldn't work.

"Gaara, what's going on with the lights?"

"Oh right. The owner of the building is conserving power. Light out past 9."

"Seriously? So when do they come on?"

"Not until almost noon."

"Noon?"

"Yeah well. During the day we've got the sun anyway?"

"How long's this gonna last?"

"I don't know. I think your landlord has gone insane."

"Alright, I guess we don't need lights. I'm gonna shower, you wanna go first?"

"You can go first."

"Why don't we go at the same time. Our first shower as a couple. We won't need lights."

Gaara giggled and kissed him. They showered together, washed eachother off and got in bed naked with their hair wet.

"So this is like our wedding night."

"Sure is."

Naruto kissed him and Gaara rolled on top of him and kissed his neck. He started kissing his chest and grinding his hips against Naruto's. He moved his kissing back up to his neck and then back to his lips. Naruto broke the kiss.

"Ya know what we haven't done in a while?"

"...You sure?"

"Mhm."

Gaara kissed him again and moved his kissing down further until he reached his length. Naruto moaned and jerked his hips as Gaara continued. He then moved his tongue further down to Naruto's entrance and teased him for a while. He then put his hips down and instructed Naruto to hold his legs. Naruto held his legs close to his chest and Gaara positioned his hips to enter Naruto. Naruto held onto his legs as Gaara pushed in. It'd been a long time since they'd done it like this.

"G-gaara...I don't think it's gonna fit..."

"It'll fit."

"You need to go slower. It's been a really long time."

"It'll be fine. Don't you prefer it this way?"

"...Alright."

Gaara kept going in even faster then quickly pulled out screaming.

"OW! OOOWWW! OWWW! OOOOWWWWW! IT BROKE!"

Naruto looked down and sure enough, it was broken.

"OH! NO! SHIT!"

"OH MY GOD THIS HURTS! IT HURTS NARUTO!"

"DAMN! IT'S BROKEN!"

"I KNOW! OH IT HURTS!"

"OK...Just calm down."

"CALM DOWN? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURTS!"

Kiba had woken up when the shower had turned on and was planning on heading home. He'd put the sheets that Naruto had laid out for him in the washer and fixed up the couch. He was about to leave when he heard blood curdling screams. He was debating going to check but finally ended up going in. Naruto had put his boxers back on. Kiba saw Gaara and turned to Naruto.

"KIBA!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO IT!"

"It didn't fit. This is probably a bad time to say I told you so though."

"OH MAN! It's all swollen!"

"...No it's not...that's the regular size."

"...Damn..."

Gaara interrupted Kiba and Naruto.

"CAN YOU PLEASE QUIT TALKING ABOUT IT!"

"OK OK. We've gotta go to the emergency room."

"HELL NO! I can't move with this!"

"Do you want it fixed or not?"

"How am I supposed to get over there. I can't walk."

"...Well...we could call a doctor."

"Who?"

"The only doctor we know."

"...NO! HELL NO! No way! I am not letting Sakura see this!"

"That thing is gonna be fixed whether you like it or not. I'm calling Sakura!"

"NO!"

Kiba stayed with Gaara and Naruto was up and at the phone. It was about 10 so he was really hoping she picked up before Naru woke up. The phone rang once and Sakura picked up she sounded sleepy.

"Naruto? Why are you calling so late?"

"Well this is pretty ebarrassing but...as you know tonight was like our wedding night and so like most couples we were going to...ya know."

"Did you really need to tell me this now? I've got a transplant tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, we can't goto the emergency room so-"

"Wait. What happened?"

"That's the embarrassing part...Gaara broke his...his-"

Sakura started chuckling a little.

"He broke it?"

"...Yeah..."

"Uh. OK I'm assuming you want me to do something."

"Yeah, we would goto the emergency room but he can't move..."

"Um OK...I'll go get some stuff from the hospital and uh come over...does it hurt?"

"Like hell."

"...Man you two must've really been going at it."

"...Just hurry. Oh and we have no lights until like noon tomorrow. Is that OK?"

"You underestimate my skill. Be right there."

Naruto hung up and went back in with Gaara and finished getting dressed. Gaara was in a lot of pain.

"She's on her way."

"I'M GONNA DIE!"

"You're gonna be fine."

"DID YOU JUST BREAK YOURS? I DON'T THINK SO!"

MEANWHILE

Sakura had to bring Naru with her but luckily she wasn't asleep yet. She got the cool compresses, a splint, the pressure dressing and some anti-imflammitory medicine. She knew Gaara was in pain but it still was pretty funny. She figured she'd stop and see Sasuke before she left. He wasn't asleep either, the hospital was always busy.

"Why are you here so late?"

"Getting medical supplies."

"For what?"

"Well since it's Naruto and Gaara's wedding night they were ya know doin' the nasty."

"...Yeah...thanks for that mental image..."

"Anyway so Naruto calls me like ten minutes ago and Gaara is just screaming his head off in the background and Naruto tells me, get this, he says Gaara broke it."

"Broke...it...?"

Sasuke crossed his legs and his face went pale.

"What's wrong?"

"Imagine if you broke your...well like breaking your vagina I guess..."

"Breaking my-you can't break that."

"But imagine if you could. Would that not be awful?"

"You mean like childbirth maybe?"

"I don't know, I've never given birth."

"Anyway I gotta go fix it."

"You have to look at it?"

"Wouldn't you want yours fixed. I know I'd want yours fixed. Imagine how Naruto's feels, it's there honeymoon and they can't do anything."

"Could you please keep the touching to a minimal."

"Alright bye Sasuke."

Sakura left and started towards Naruto's with all her medical supplies.

MEANWHILE

Naruto was fully dressed now but Gaara was still naked.

"Naruto. She can't see me naked. It can't happen."

"You saw her naked. Plus she's a doctor, it doesn't count."

Kiba held on to the last line confused and simply listened in to the rest of their conversation.

"Can't you find a male doctor?"

"A male doctor who'd fix this in the middle of the night? No, I don't think that's gonna happen."

"Oh my God this hurts so bad!"

Naruto heard a knock at the door and ran to it. Sakura came in, still in pajamas. She put Naru in her carseat on the floor in Naruto's room, faced her away from Gaara and got ll her medical supplies out. Gaara had covered himself with a blanket which was making it hurt more.

"For God sakes the baby can't be in here too."

"Gaara shush, do you want me to fix this or not."

"Please get it over with."

"Alright let's take a look."

Sakura got on the bed next to Gaara and took the blanket off. Kiba and Naruto watched intently, wondering how on earth you fix this.

"WELL DAYUM! That is one broken penis."

"It hurts! It's not gonna have to be amputated is it?"

"OK well...damn...that's broken...but no we're not going to amputate it...but damn...it's broken..."

"I KNOW IT'S BROKEN! I'M NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!"

"No need to yell. I mean I've seen worse."

"You have?"

"Oh yeah! This is nothing compared to the others...well it's definitely not nothing but it's not as bad of a break so having sex again won't be an issue."

"...Please stop looking at it."

"I can't, I have to fix it. Plus you've got nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean I don't think it's swollen but..."

"Oh my God, please just hurry."

"Alright alright. First off I'm so good that I can fix a penis in only moonlight, recognize how awesome a doctor I am. Next, there's no like way to fix this assuming you don't want a cast. It's like when you break a toe, you just do your best to make sure it doesn't heal wrong."

"That's it? I don't know if you noticed but this is much more important to me than a friggin toe!"

"I've done this before, it'll be back to normal soon. I can speed it up a little with my chakra but it'll still take time. Kinda sucks that this happened on your wedding night."

"Please just fix it."

"Alright. I'm gonna put some cool compresses on it OK?"

"That's just an ice pack right?"

"In essence. Alright ready?"

"Yes just put it on."

Sakura applied the compress to Gaara and it hurt for a second but it started making it feel better within a few minutes, she added a few more.

"Better?"

"Better."

"OK. Now a splint and a pressure dressing."

"Splint? No I can't have a splint."

"You'll have one and like it."

"Won't that give me like a permanent erection until it comes off?"

"Yeah but do you want it fixed don't you?"

"Ugh fine..."

"Alright, I'm gonna take the compresses off and hold the splint while I wrap it OK?"

"You have to touch it?"

"Yes, I have to touch it. It's medical, purely medical, I do this a lot. Well not this in particular but catheters, I do those all the time so just get over it."

Sakura got the splint out and held it on Gaara. She then reached with her free hand and got the pressure wrap and started wrapping him up. A little later and she was done. Gaara was in pain and extremely embarrassed.

"Better?"

"Not really..."

"Want the cold packs again?"

"...Yes."

"OK."

Sakura put the cold packs on him again. Gaara was still in pain but it was diminishing.

"OK now this is optional. It'll heal faster but I can see why you wouldn't want me to do it."

"Do what?"

"Use my medical nin-jutsu to help with the healing process."

"You're correct. I do NOT want you doing that."

"OK then."

Naruto interrupted.

"So how much could that actually help?"

"The longer I do it the better it'll help. It could cut the healing time to like three days."

"Gaara please let her do it."

"NO! NO WAY!"

Sakura started talking to Gaara.

"It's purely medical."

"You are not touching it more than necessary."

"Gaara just relax it'll be over with soon."

"...Make it quick Sakura..."

"I will."

Gaara covered his face with embarrassment and Sakura held him and administered her chakra. Gaara's face was so incredibly red, Naruto had never seen it so red. His face was almost the color of his hair. Kiba was still watching and was incredibly jealous, it wasn't fair to him that Gaara got that and he didn't even enjoy it.

"Gaara calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down. Do you even realize where your hands are?"

"Yes I do. Do you realize I'm a doctor so it doesn't count?"

"..."

"Alright now just calm down and let me finish this."

Sakura took almost twenty more minutes before she almost ran out of chakra. She let go Gaara and got up to get Naru but she had used so much chakra so she passed out. Kiba caught her just in time. Gaara was too embarrassed to talk still. Kiba was holding Sakura like a kid now. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Kiba started talking to Naruto.

"Oh my God. I cant believe she just held it like that."

"It was medical! Look she collapsed from trying to help."

"Where are we gonna do with her?"

"Gaara you better thank her when she wakes up."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Alright I'm gonna go set up the guest bed."

"I guess I'll be here."

Naruto got the bed set up. Kiba walked her down the hallway and into the guest room. He laid her down and kiseed her forehead goodnight. Naruto and Kiba went back in their room and found Gaara had covered himself up as best he could.

"Gaara? What do we do with Naru?"

"What do you mean?"

"She can't sleep in the car seat."

"OK put her in the bed."

"You have to get out first."

"OK, let's do this."

Gaara stood up and tried to walk.

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!...OK...OK...I got this..."

He waddled a little further and left their room and laid down on the couch.

"You good in there?"

"Yeah I got this. You OK on the couch?"

"Other than my broken penis I am just peachy."

Naruto moved all the pillows out of the way and laid Naru down. He then made a fence-like perimeter of pillows around her. He grabbed the ice packs and walked over to Gaara and gently put them on his crotch.

"Feeling any better?"

"...I think what Sakura did helped."

"I bet, she passed out so she must've done a good job."

"Mhm. Well I think I'm gonna sleep out here. What about you and Kiba?"

"Um...we can sleep with Sakura."

"OK. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Naruto kissed him.

"We're married Gaara."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Naruto kissed him again and got him a blanket before he went and got in bed next to Sakura and Kiba on the other side of Naruto. It wasn't how they'd planned their first night as a married couple but it was certainly eventful.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Yeah, it happens. Sucks, but it happens. BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	99. New Chief

RECAP:

Naruto woke up a little confused seeing as he was in the guest room with Sakura on one side and Kiba on the other. Then the events of the night before cam flooding back. He had married Gaara and they were finally wearing his parents' wedding bands. He then remembered their wedding night and why Sakura and Kiba were in bed next to him. He got up and went to check on Naru who was sleeping soundly. He checked on Gaara whose ice pack had fallen off during the night but his blanket was still on him. Other than that he was fine. Sakura had woken up and followed Naruto out of the guest room.

"What happened?"

"You healed Gaara as much as you could and I guess you didn't leave yourself any chakra because when you stood up you collapsed."

"Oh...why don't I feel sore then, I passed out right?"

"You didn't think we'd just let you fall did you? Kiba caught you."

"Well thanks."

"It was actually pretty funny. Kiba had to hold you like a toddler."

"Speaking of which where's Naru? You didn't leave her in the car seat did you?"

"Sleeping, I know how to take care of babies too."

"Where?"

"Me and Gaara's bed."

She peeked her head in and sure enough they'd made the pillow barriers so she wouldn't fall. She closed the door quietly and came back out.

"Thanks Naruto."

"No problem."

"So hows Gaara's penis?"

"I don't know he's asleep."

Gaara was waking up and saw Naruto and Sakura above him.

"Oh. Good morning."

"We're married."

"Sure are."

"Sucks that I broke it."

"Sure does."

"Oh by the way Sakura, thanks for helping it so much."

"No problem. I'm gonna need to check and see if it still needs the splint though, do you mind?"

"...No...just hurry."

"Alright."

Sakura unwrapped the pressure dressing and checked to see if it no longer needed the splint. Kiba woke up and came out, they still didn't have their lights but the sun was good enough. Sakura examined him and it turned out that she'd used enough chakra that he didn't need the splint.

"OK, you're looking a lot better. I can take the splint out but I'm gonna keep the dressing on. I think I might want to do some more chakra stuff later today. You willing to come down to the hospital?"

"...WIll it fix it faster?"

"Yes it will."

"...OK fine."

"OK...do you guys happen to have clothes I can wear just to the hospital 'til I can get my scrubs?"

"Naruto's are probably too big for you but I'm is probably closer to your size...I take after my mom..."

"You don't mind? I'll give them back once we get to the hospital."

"It's fine Sakura, you fixed my...yeah...so yes you can do whatever the hell you want."

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

Sakura went and got changed, fed Naru and put her back in her car seat. Naruto got Gaara dressed as best he could without hurting him. Sakura was wearing some of Gaara's clothes which fit her pretty well and Kiba couldn't stop looking at her. She had Naru and was leaving. Naruto and Gaara followed after her at a much slower pace. Gaara had his arm around Naruto who was helping him walk and Kiba was walking in between Sakura and Naruto. After ten grueling minutes of walking to the hospital they'd finally made it. Sakura got Gaara a wheelchair and walked to Sasuke's room, Naruto and Gaara started wheeling after her and Kiba went after them.

Sakura kissed Sasuke good morning and went to change. Gaara was almost doubling over but trying not to show Sasuke he was in pain.

"I believe congratulations are in order! How does it feel to be married?"

Kiba wasn't aware they'd gotten married but didn't say anything when he heard.

"Fantasitc! Look we've even got the rings."

"...K and M...what's K and M?"

"They were my parents'."

"They look great...so you OK Gaara?"

Gaara faked a smile.

"Of course I'm OK. Why-why wouldn't I be OK?"

"I heard you...broke it..."

"...*sigh*...Sakura told you...yeah...I did..."

"Did it hurt?"

"More than anything has ever hurt in my entire life."

"...Ow..."

"Yeah...Sakura's gonna fix it though."

"My Sakura? My Sakura's gonna fiddling around with your-"

"Sasuke-ey! Come on. I know it's Sakura but I'd really like it to be fixed as soon as possible. Pleeeaaassseee. Let Sakura fix it. It's not like I like it."

"Fine fine...you're lucky you're gay."

"At the moment being gay really friggn' hurts."

Sakura came back with no scrubs.

"Some idiot intern took my scrubs. Gaara can I wear this a little longer?"

"Sure."

"OK, let's go."

She wheeled Gaara into an exam room with Naruto. She used about half of her chakra but Gaara was feeling much better than before. She wheeled him back to Sasuke's room and Gaara couldn't look anyone in the eye. Naru was getting fussy so she got her a bottle.

"Already?"

"Mhm. She's a little over 9 months now. It's off an on whether she'll take the bottle but I wanted to start before I'm nursing a one year old. I mean it's still from me but it's just in bottle form."

"9 months already?"

"Mhm."

"She's getting so old. Soon me and Gaara'll be training her and she'll be the deadliest ninja here."

"...Not exactly aiming for her to be deadly..."

"She's being trained by us."

"Whatever. You can't train her when she's a baby so we'll argue about this later."

Naru finished the bottle. Sakura had to go do rounds so she handed Naru off to Sasuke. Kiba and Naruto followed her to do rounds. Gaara didn't really want to be moved at the moment. Sakura was in charge of more interns than they thought. They were all huddled around her. Kiba and Naruto were in the back so Sakura didn't see them. She had her lab coat on over Gaara's clothes. They saw that Tsunade was talking to the interns with her arm around Sakura.

"Listen up everyone! As you know I am the greatly esteemed Lady Tsunade, I am chief of both medicine and surgery and I run this entire hospital. You are technically my interns under Sakura's wing. Anyway another thing you may know about me is that I am hokage. Seeing as I cannot successfully run both a village full of ninja and a hospital for much longer I am resigning as chief. I know, sad right?"

All of the interns looked shocked, she couldn't just leave the hospital could she? She continued talking to the interns.

"You might be thinking who is going to replace the fantastic, talented, admired Tsunade. I will tell you who. It is your beloved attending Sakura Haruno, excuse me, Sakura Uchiha. She is now chief of medicine and chief of surgery. She knows more than all of you combined. She is the mastermind behind this place. If not for her this hospital would've fallen apart when I became hokage. That is all. Congratulations Sakura."

Sakura looked just as shocked as the interns. Tsunade left her with her interns. She didn't say anything else on the matter.

"Um...yeah so...moving on...OK who wants to tell me why this patient is here?"

One of her interns yelled out-

"Appendectomy."

"No, this man is having a liver transplant. Alright can anyone tell me who's doing the surgery?"

Another intern yelled out-

"You are."

"Well yeah but which of you is assisting? Do you even know?"

They didn't and Naruto and Kiba laughed a little. They interrupted her interns in an attempt to talk to her.

"Do you retards even know who's life your saving or do you just just wing it?"

"Chief, can we have a word?"

Sakura found Naruto and glared over at him. Naruto laughed and stepped in front of the group with Sakura and put his arm around her.

"I believe congratulations are in order Ms. chief."

"Naruto I'm trying to teach these maggots what it's like to be a doctor! Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"I'm so proud of you!"

Her interns weren't sure what to do, Naruto hadn't even payed attention to how angry she was and he was hugging her. Kiba stepped up front too and tried to get Naruto to let her do her job.

"Kiba, Kiba look at the interns. Why do you think they're so scared?"

Kiba looked at them and they did look terrified beyond belief. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"I wouldn't have to scare em straight if they knew what the hell they were doing."

"Sakura. Cut. Them. Some. Slack."

"...Let me finish rounds."

Sakura turned back to her interns.

"Since you retards cannot remember who was supposed to be holding my tools during this man's surgery, I choose. This is a great opportunity for surgical interns just starting out. A transplant. So I'll decide which two interns are coming with by answering these questions. Don't worry, I'm feeling nice today so they're not even medical. OK who can tell me who this man is getting his donor from?"

One intern answered correctly.

"You, I'll call you...Steve...maybe Pete...you look like a Pete, OK Pete...oh man...you killed 8 patients in your first two months. You answered the questions correct but damn boy, quit killing people. On to the next one. What is this man's name, first name?"

They were silent.

"See you can't get his name from the donor list and I'm holding his chart. I know that we're surgical but you need to know your patients. Can anyone answer?"

Number 3 raised her hand and Sakura reluctantly called on her.

"...Yeah that's right, I know your record you're fine. Alright as you heard I am now the chief of everything including your jobs, do them right. OK everyone else if you are a girl step forward and if not leave and read up on your poor poor skills. OK girls, form a line and turn around. Now move your hair off of your back."

Sakura went down the line of female interns and checked the inside of each of their collars until she found the one with 'SH' written on it until she found who had taken her scrubs. None had the 'SH'.

"3 turn around."

She checked 3's collar and sure enough, 'SH'. She slapped the back of her head as hard as she could. Although Naruto didn't really like her anymore it still made him flinch. She'd hit her so hard. Kiba winced along with Naruto and the remaining female interns. 3 fell to her knees and clutched the back of her head. Sakura bent down to 3's level.

"You're wearing my scrubs 3. Do you see what I'm wearing 3? Gaara's clothes. I've had a really long night, I was hoping to come here and have qualified interns up and working but you can't even seem to identify your own locker. I am chief, I am the mastermind behind this hospital. I don't need you. Get your shit together, you're all over the place with everything you do, I'm not yelling at you for wearing my scrubs I'm yelling at you because your mind is all over the place. I don't need that in a doctor and certainly not in a surgeon."

She yanked on the back of 3's shirt and pulled her up.

"I'll see you in surgery. Again it's a great opportunity but if you've got a headache I don't want you in there."

Sakura walked off. 3 waited until she did to fall back on her knees. Still clutching the back of her head. Kiba didn't know her well and Naruto and her weren't on good terms but they still bent down to help here. She had her eyes shut tight. Naruto and Kiba were looking at her face waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Naruto, did you hear that smack?"

"I heard, I heard. 3 are you OK?"

She kept her eyes closed but not as tight as before.

"3 are you OK?"

"...I'm...I'm fine Mr. Naruto. I need to go change."

"Wait. There's no way you're fine. I could hear that hit. Come on. Want and ice pack or some medicine."

"Can't have either I've got surgery. I need to change though."

"Alright, I'll go with."

Naruto and Kiba started walking with her.

"We haven't formally met but I'm Kiba."

"...Nice to meet you sir."

"Sir? Don't call me sir, I'm not old."

"Sorry...sir..."

They got to the staff's locker room and 3 got her scrubs out.

"So how did you screw that up?"

"I asked some other girl to hand them to me but I guess they decided to play a little joke."

"Oh well don't take her yelling too personally. Sakura had a long night."

"...Yeah..."

3 changed out of Sakura's scrubs and folded them back up. She then got her scrubs out and put them on. Once 3 had finished changing she put Sakura's scrubs back in Sakura's locker. She then realized she hadn't asked Kiba if he too was gay.

"Um...Mr. Kiba?"

"Yeah 3?"

"You're gay too right?"

"...No...but thanks for the show."

"...I have to get to surgery."

"We'll walk you. I wanna see Sakura before she goes in."

"OK."

They walked 3 to the OR and said hi to Sakura before she got sterilized. She told them they could watch in the gallery. They watched as Sakura cut into some man and watched as her two interns were unable to do anything correctly.


	100. Man Up and Tell Me

RECAP: Sorry it's taking me so long read the bottom and you'll know why.

Kiba and Naruto were doing their best to keep a strong stomach but when they brought in the donor they almost got sick. They didn't want to leave the gallery so they just looked away,

"You should've told her I wasn't gay."

"Hey, you sat there and watched her. You're the pervert."

"I don't think I am. She looks older than me."

"I guess you would know now that you've carefully inspected her almost naked body."

"...Yeah well...she's stacked."

"She's also homophobic."

"Oh..."

"...That doesn't make her any less pretty physically I guess."

"Damn right. I mean seriously. Stacked. At least C's."

"Yeah I don't really-I'm not an authority on things like this."

"They're nice is the point."

"Yeah not really my thing."

"They were once. Can't you just appreciate them?"

"Alright fine, they're nice. I guess."

"I like her."

"You like a woman who'd let two men watch her undress?"

"She can't be that bad."

"Oh...look...she fainted."

Kiba looked down at the operation and yes, 3 was out. The two of them went down to the OR door where Sakura's second intern was dragging her out. He saw them and handed her off to them. Naruto carried her to the nearest gurney and let a nurse take her. They walked back to the gallery and watched Sakura close. She waved up to them with her bloody gloves on and they nearly got sick again. She closed him up and walked out, leaving her scrub cap on.

"Man I love surgery!"

"You did good."

"Thanks Naruto. Where's 3?"

"A nurse took her. What happened?"

"She said she couldn't see so I told her to go sit but instead she laid down I guess."

"Why'd that happen?"

"A number of reasons. Surgery takes a lot out of you, it's not for everyone it could also be that she's just starting out."

"OK. Well chief what do you do now? What's your next job?"

"Nothing I don't already do."

"Oh OK. So what now?"

"What we normally do. What did you expect?"

"An ass load of new work."

"Tsunade didn't do anything. Ever. So I'm used to all the work, anyway guess what?"

"What?"

"Sasuke can go home in a few months. He just has to finish his physical therapy."

"He's been doing physical therapy?"

"Yeah he should be there right now. Walking and stuff like that. Whenever I check on him he's doing great so maybe even earlier."

"I'm gonna see. I haven't seen him out of bed in so long I'm not even sure he has legs anymore."

"Very funny. You remember where it is right?"

"Of course of course."

Naruto started toward the physical therapy room and Kiba followed. They were there pretty soon and saw Sasuke with an enormous amount of nurses next to him supporting a large amount of his weight. Kiba and Naruto walked in confused. Sakura had told them that he was doing well. Maybe this was doing well. Naruto called out to Sasuke and the nurses disbanded.

"N-naruto...I didn't see you..."

"Hey, how are your legs?"

"What'd Sakura say?"

"She said you were doing good. Leaving in a few months."

"Then that's how I'm doing."

"So let's see your walking."

"...Actually I'm...done. So let's go back."

"Let's walk back. I haven't see you use your legs in a very long time."

"...I'm not very good at it yet."

"That's fine. Let's see it."

"OK come here."

Sasuke put almost the majority of his weight on Naruto and tried walking. His movement were twitchy and he winced every time he had to move them. He'd taken about three steps off of the treadmill before he stopped, panting.

"Sasuke...how long have you been in therepy?"

"...Not that long...I can walk it just hurts."

"Is it getting better?"

"Yeah...it's taking forever though. It'll get better if I keep doing this but...Sakura wants me out of here in a few months."

"You can make it by then."

"I don't know yet. It's never hurt this much to do something so simple. I don't want to push it."

"Then don't."

"I won't get out of here on time if I don't."

"Don't be so stubborn."

"Can you wheel my chair over here?"

"Yeah."

Kiba wheeled the chair over to Naruto who still had Sasuke hanging on to him. Sasuke sat down and his breathing returned to normal. Naruto wheeled him back to his room. Gaara was still there, alone. He was feeling much better at this point. Sasuke and Naruto made a team effort to get him back into bed. Sakura came in a few minutes later. Still in her scrub cap. It turned out that Tsunade did a few things here and there, like the budget.

"...Sasuke...my brain hurts...to balance a medical and surgical budget...it makes me want to throw up."

"Tough being chief?"

"Not being chief, it's tough lacking stamina. Very much needed stamina."

"You'll get the hang of it."

"How someone like Tsunade could be hokage and chief is beyond me."

"She had you."

"I need a nap."

"You can sleep here."

"No, I can't sleep in a patient's bed. I'll go find someplace. I love you Sasuke."

"Love you too."

Sakura left and went to find somewhere to sleep. She tried the on call room but the two beds were taken. She looked for and empty patient bed but there were nurses everywhere and she didn't want to be caught. She figured the next best place to sleep were the long benches in the changing room. They were wide and cushioned. It couldn't be that bad. She went into the dressing room and found 3. She looked like she was crying.

"3? What's wrong?"

"...Nothing..."

"Something's wrong 3. Just tell me."

"...OK...you brought Naru to work again..."

"...Why does that make you sad?"

"I don't know you well enough..."

"My goodness 3, man up and tell me!"

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Sorry it took way to long for this, I just rewatched Ouran Highschool Host Club and couldn't pull myself away to write, I LOOOOOOVE THAT SHOW, I hear the manga gave her someone to end up with but I kinda like the way the anime ended up too but it's clear she's supposed to be with Tamaki well anyway along with that show I've been watching that really funny show Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou new one every Monday theyre up to 3 episodes and theyre soooooo funny but on top of that I'm writing 2 more fanfics as we speak so sorry if these slow down anway HAPPY 100th! BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	101. Love Child

RECAP: Sorry it's been awhile had a paper to write.

Sakura had just walked in on 3 crying and was trying to get her to tell her why.

"Come on 3, it can't be that bad."

"..."

"My God just tell me!"

"Uh...OK...well a few months ago I had a kid too..."

"...I suppose that's why you took that 3 month long vacation to 'see family'."

"...I wish I was more like you..."

"What do you mean?"

"...My parents have him...they won't let me take care of him they think I'm too young...they've already kicked me out but they kept him...I can't stand up to my parents...I can't keep my son...I visit him everyday and feed him but...its not the same...he looks just like his father...a lot like Naru too actually..."

"...I'm sorry 3...your parents'll come around I think. Do they know you're a doctor now?"

"...No...I was thinking I was getting fired so I didn't want to let them down."

"Your job is safe."

"Really?"

"Mhm. By the way, did you say your kid looks like Naru?"

"Weird huh? I guess lots of babies look similar though."

"Who's the father again?"

"He was this guy...he's actually like 6 years older than me but I love him...I have no idea where he is but I love him...I met him 3 years ago when I was 15..."

"Wait you slept with a 21 year old when you were 15?"

"...Sakura I do love him...I get that there's an age difference."

"Fine fine. Wait. If your kid looks like Naru then your kid looks like Sasuke. Why is that?"

"I have no idea. His name's Itachi. I don't know where he went but I love him. I hope he gets to meet his son."

"...Not Itachi-"

"Uchiha. Yeah. That's probably why my kid looks like Sasuke. The Uchiha's must all look pretty similar I guess."

"...Oh...oh no...I've uh I've gotta go."

"Why? What did I say?"

"...Nothing nothing. I just have to get Sasuke his meds...tell your parents you're a doctor...see what happens..."

Sakura ran to Sasuke's room. She ignored everyone else in the room and focused all of her attention on Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, I wanna vomit!"

"Not on me please."

"3 is my sister in law. I'm gonna blow chunks Sasuke."

Sakura actually started looking sick.

"Wait what? Why is she your sister-in-law?"

"She...she had a baby with Itachi. She slept with him when she was 15!"

"Oh. My. God."

Sasuke face drained and he gagged a little. The others in the room were feeling very uncomfortable with this new news and the sickly people around them. Sasuke slowly regained his composure. Somewhat regained his composure.

"...Oh my God..."

"I know."

"...My brother had sex...my brother had a baby...my brother had a sex with a 15 year old while he was 21...oh my God..."

"...Isn't it gross..."

"...That poor kid. He's not gonna have a father."

"...You never know."

"Yes I do. I know he loves me and everything but he's not coming back."

"You never know Sasuke. He might come back for his baby. You could see him then."

"15 year old and a 21 year old. That's illegal."

"I didn't pin 3 for a mother...especially such a young one...maybe that's why she got upset when Kankuro called her all those names...that must hit home..."

"...Itachi had a baby..."

"You know the poor thing's parents kicked her out but don't trust her to take of the baby. Her son has been living with her parents. To have the father of your child leave and your parent take your baby...that's a double whammy."

"...Itachi...is a pedophile...he had a baby with one of his victims...stockholm syndrome type thing I guess..."

"No Sasuke, she actually did love him and we really have no room at all to talk about Stockholm syndrome. We're the perfect example."

"...You'll have to give me a few days."

"Me too."

3 came in and everyone in the room blushed and she noticed.

"What's going on?"

Sasuke was bright red and Sakura was trying to cover for him.

"N-nothing 3. What do you need?"

"...Why's everyone red? What's going on?"

"Nothing 3 I told you!"

Her eyes started watering. Sakura knew her cover was blown at this point. 3 dashed out and Sakura sighed.

"...I screwed up..."

"...My god...Itachi looks a lot like me...basically 3 saw me naked..."

" *sigh*...I'm gonna go find her."

Sakura slowly left and went down the hall to look for 3. It took her awhile but she eventually found her in the dressing room again. Crying. She wasn't trying to make her cry but now she had to fix it.

"3...are you alright?"

"...Yeah...I'm fine..."

She sat down next to 3.

"...I'm sorry."

"Why'd you have to tell everyone?"

"...Because...because I'm an idiot."

"...I wouldn't even minded if it wasn't someone I knew...forget it..."

"No I'm sorry 3. Can I make it up to you?"

"...I'm fine really."

"Look, I was only trying to tell Sasuke. The others just happened to be in the room."

"Why Sasuke?"

"...So I'll owe you one? Or two?..."

Sakura gave her a side hug and left. 3 was supposed to remind her of a surgery she had but Sakura didn't need reminders. 3 took this opportunity to ask Sasuke why it was so important to tell him. Luckily Naruto and the rest of them had gone to eat. Sasuke was still red but 3 didn't care anymore.

"Mr. Uchiha. Why was it important for Sakura to tell you about my kid?"

"...Did you already ask her?"

"Yes. She blew it off and went to surgery. Please just tell me."

"...I'd rather not honestly."

He looked up at her after he'd said that and saw her eyes were red and puffy and her face was red too. He started feeling bad about humiliating her like they had. She was staring into space now. Looking like she could cry again.

"OK OK...Itachi...he's my...we grew up together."

"That's it? That's what she couldn't tell me? Why couldn't she tell me that?"

"...Fine...there's a little more...we grew up together...because he's...he's my older brother..."

"...B-...brother?..."

"Yeah..."

"...Now I see why Sakura wouldn't tell me..."

"So have you seen him lately? Did he ever say anything about me?"

"...I haven't seen him in a while...now that you mention it he did talk about his little brother a lot. Who'd've thought he was talking about you."

"...So do you know if he's coming back?"

"I wish. Anyway I gotta go to surgery."

"OK. Say hi to Sakura for me."

"I will. Thanks for telling me Mr. Sasuke."

"...Yeah..."

3 left to join Sakura in surgery. Sakura could tell she knew and simply sighed, not wanting to deal with a difficult situation. She performed the surgery perfectly and closed. Her and 3 just happened to be leaving at the same time. Neither wanted to engage in a conversation but Sakura had to be sure.

"Did he tell you?"

"...Yeah..."

"...OK...well...yeah..."

"...Yeah..."

"3, to make it up to you...I'll make sure you get your baby back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can go over there later today."

"...Thanks Sakura."

"Don't mention it. To anybody. Especially not interns. No one. Ever."

"Got it."

Sakura and 3 completed their days. Sakura said goodbye to Sasuke and Gaara and Naruto took Naru back to their house. Kiba went back to his and 3 and Sakura went to her parents' house. It was pretty far and their shift had ended late. It seemed to be a pretty good house. A few lights were on so 3 didn't mind ringing the door bell.

"Um...hi..."

"Hi mom...I came to ask again."

"I don't think you're ready."

"Mom I am! What would you have done if someone took me from you?"

"You're not financially ready or emotionally ready for a baby."

Sakura interrupted before 3 could go on a screaming rampage. She had a feeling that they had the exact same argument on a daily basis, they had it memorized.

"Excuse me ma'am. I'm your daughter's boss."

"Boss? Ha, what does she do get your coffee?"

"Ha, no not quite. She gets my organs, my blood, my meds."

"What?"

"I should explain. I run the hospital. You're daughter is a surgeon ma'am. Please reconsider."

The woman turned back to her daughter.

"A doctor?"

"Give him back mom. He's my son."

"...You're apartment isn't ready for a baby."

"Yes it is! I've had it ready ever since you took him."

"...Fine...take him! See if I care!"

Her mother ran in the back and got her son, put him in a carseat and brought him out.

"Take him, if you think you can handle him."

"Bye mom."

3 walked away and Sakura awkwardly followed.

"Thank you Sakura."

"No problem. I don't know what I would do if someone took Naru."

"...Thank you."

"So where do you live?"

"From here? Pretty far actually, I didn't know we'd be getting off this late..."

"Hmm...well Naruto and Gaara live pretty close. You OK with that?"

"I'm not homophobic...my parents, as you can see are really closed minded. I don't know why I was like that...Sasuke snapped me out of it though..."

"Alright fine...so you OK with staying at Naruto's tonight?"

"Yes."

Sakura knocked on Naruto's door and Gaara answered. Naruto was behind him holding Naru above his head and playing with her. Gaara saw that it was Sakura and shut himself in the door to hide Naruto.

"We were just putting her to bed. I swear."

"Mhm. Can we stay here?"

"Kiba's gone so sure."

"Thanks."

Gaara lead them in and Naruto tried to pretend like he was just putting her to bed. Sakura laughed a little.

"Where can the babies sleep?"

"Our bed. It's the comfiest."

"Where'll you sleep?"

"Who cares? You're the guest."

"Thanks Naruto. You guys are great."

Naruto and Gaara went to set up their bed to hold two babies. 3 was surprised at how generous they were being.

"They're giving up their bed for my baby and they still think I hate them..."

"They're are by far the kindest people I have ever met. I love them."

Naruto and Gaara came back out. Gaara grabbed Naru and 3 handed Naruto her baby. She watched Naruto and Gaara play with the babies. Then he and Gaara put both of them to bed. They shut the door and came back out.

"Sakura, guess what. We got got baby monitors for when she stays here. The other one's in the guest room so you two can sleep in there. It's a big bed 3, don't worry."

"Naruto, what about you two. You've just gotten married and you haven't had any time alone."

"Worry about that later. Go sleep. Do you need me to get you up sometime tomorrow morning?"

"We're fine Naruto. Thank you."

"Need clothes for tomorrow?"

"...Ok maybe..."

"I'll get some of Gaara's."

Gaara interrupted with-

"I take after my mom..."

Naruto set up the guest room and baby monitors. He then brought out a cot for Gaara and put in next to the couch. Naruto set up the couch for himself and Gaara got in the cot. Naruto leaned over and kissed him goodnight. Sakura and 3 fell asleep fast and both babies stayed asleep.


	102. Marriage

RECAP: Getting closer to the end

The days started passing. Sasuke was still in the hospital. 3 had her son back. Naruto and Gaara had finally gotten their married time alone. Kankuro was finally out of physical therapy and had gone back to the sand with Matsuri and Temari. A month later and Sasuke was able to walk again. They were getting married finally. Unlike Naruto and Gaara they were going to have a ceremony.

Naruto and Gaara were in Sakura's dressing room helping her get ready. Her maid of honor was Ino, they had been friends for a very long time and long ago had promised eachother that this was how their weddings would go. Gaara was waltzing around the room with Sakura's dress against him and Naruto was filming. Sakura came out in her underwear and shot a look at Gaara. Who carefully laid it down.

"Sakura what are you wearing?"

"Bra and panties why?"

Naruto started talking to the camera he was holding as he panned over Sakura.

"Look at this Sasuke. We went through the trouble of getting her bridal panties and a bra and she wears this. Don't worry though I'll make her change."

"I don't need to change."

Naruto snapped her bra.

"Yes you do. Look at how much elastic is in these things."

Naruto demonstrated just how far each article of clothing could stretch.

"You could fit almost two of you in these. Sasuke can't take your dress off later tonight and not see the sexiest underwear ever."

"Fine fine, I'll go change."

Sakura went to go change and Gaara kept waltzing around with the dress. Sakura came out a little later in her new underwear and looked over at Gaara and after a pause the three of them started laughing very loudly. Naruto put the camera down and helped Sakura into her slip and the got her to step into her dress. He adjusted it on her and zipped it up. Naruto's eyes started getting a little watery as did Sakura's. He hugged her around her shoulders from behind. Gaara couldn't help himself and joined in from the front.

"You look so beautiful Sakura."

"You two don't look so bad either."

"I don't want to have to give you away. I wanna keep you."

"I love you guys."

"We love you too."

Gaara and Naruto kissed her cheek and let go. Naruto picked the camera up again and they walked out to the hall where all the bridesmaids and groomsmen were waiting to go. Gaara got in position and Sakura put her arm around Naruto. The pairs started walking out.

"Ready?"

"I have been ever since I met Sasuke."

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Naruto. You're my best friend."

"You too. OK, it's our turn. I'd still rather keep you though."

"OK, let's go."

Sakura and Naruto started walking and eventually made it to the alter. Naruto gave her away and took his spot as Sasuke's best man. The minister started the ceremony. The exchanged vows.

"Sasuke, never in a million years did I think you would fall in love with me. I've had a crush on you since the day I met you. I was lucky enough to have you on my team. After all that time we spent together I've learned so much about you. You're turned into so much more than a grade school crush. We've been through a lot. We've lost a lot but everything we went through made me fall deeper in love with you. I can't imagine my life without you. I will never stop loving you Sasuke."

"Sakura, you are the love of my life. I've never loved someone as much as I love you. All the time we spent together as a team was amazing. Every mission, every training session, every day I was with you I fell more in love with you. I know we've lost a lot but we've also gained a lot. We have a beautiful daughter. Sakura, I love you more than life itself, I couldn't imagine life without you. You're my soulmate and my best friend. I'll never stop loving you either."

They gave eachother the rings and kissed. They were married. They filed out and rode to the reception. Naruto and Gaara were on the verge of crying as they started on their own way to the reception along with the other guests. Sakura and Sasuke were getting a little worn out and not looking too forward to talking to a few close friends and lots of acquaintances.

"Sasuke, we're finally married. I've been waiting for this for so long."

"I love you so much Sakura."

"I love you too."

"Reception time."

"Do we have to?"

"We have to have our first dance, come on."

They met up with everyone at the reception. Naruto and Gaara gave toasts even Ino gave a short speech. Sakura and Sasuke dance for their first time. Sasuke had to go mingle with some people he didn't like and Sakura took a break with Naruto, resting from dancing so furiously during fast songs.

"More champagne."

"No I've already had my glass. There's nothing tackier than a drunken bride."

"Sakura...I'm gonna miss you."

"Why? I'm not going anywhere and the honeymoon'll only last about a month."

"But you're married now...it's different."

"Aw, Naruto. No it won't be different. I promise. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Oh a slow song."

"May I have this dance."

"Of course."

Naruto and Sakura danced. She later dance with Gaara and then Naruto again. She spent the rest of the reception with Sasuke. Once it ended they were off on their hotel. Sakura and Sasuke made sure to hug both Naruto and Gaara before they were pushed into their car. They were off to their destination. A spa just outside of Konoha. Once they'd left Naruto collapsed on Gaara. He was bawling. Gaara started crying a little too. They didn't have time for that though, they had to take care of Naru while they were away plus they'd see her after their honeymoon. They went back to Sasuke and Sakura's apartment and put Naru to bed.

Sasuke and Sakura started kissing on the way over. After a while of kissing Sakura put her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I love you so much Sasuke."

"I love you too."

"I can't wait for tonight."

"Me either. We haven't been together since before the mission."

"It'll make tonight even better."

Sakura and Sasuke laid down in the back of the car and rested a little while. Once they got to the hotel they immediately got to their room. It was already pretty dark out. Sasuke kissed Sakura onto the enormous bed and got on top of her. He moved to her neck which enabled her to talk.

"Sasuke, we're married."

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too."

Sasuke remembered that they still had the camera. In order to make sure they'd captured everything he got it from across the room.

"Say hi to the camera Sakura."

Sakura smiled.

"Don't make me wait. Come on."

"We need to film every part of out wedding so when our memory goes we'll remember. And we can recommend this hotel."

He panned around the room.

"This is our hotel room until our honeymoon. This is what I look like after the wedding. This is what my gorgeous wife looks like. Now when we watch this 40 years from now we'll remember how incredibly hot we were."

"Get over here."

Sasuke chuckled and put the camera down, accidentally keeping both of them in view. Sasuke got back on top of Sakura and kept kissing her. A little while into it she sat up and Sasuke unzipped her. Sakura climbed out of her dress and Sasuke tossed it across the room. Sasuke took his jacket off as he kissed her and she started unbuttoning his shirt. He helped her along and took his shirt off. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her chest. He got his hands underneath her and unhooked her bra.

"Wait wait. How do you like this bra?"

"What?"

"You like it right?"

"Of course, it's on you."

"Knew it. Alright keep going."

Sasuke laughed a little and got her bra completely off. He kissed down her chest and started teasing one nipple with his tongue and the other with his hand making Sakura squeal. She arched her back and Sasuke moved accordingly. He then started kissing down her stomach and running his hands over her chest. He kept kissing her all down her body then moved his hands to take off her panties. He did in one motion and threw them across the room.

Sasuke got lower with his kisses and spread her legs more. He slipped a finger inside of her and she moaned. With his other hand he massaged her inner thighs and then licked her. She writhed and unconsciously started riding his finger as he slipped another in her. She moaned loudly and he kept licking her. He started feeling around inside of her for her spot. He soon found it when Sakura squealed louder than he'd ever heard. He looked up at her and saw how red she was.

"Did that feel good?"

" *pant* Mhm."

Sasuke smirked with his lips still against her, she could feel it.

"Want me to do it again?"

"God yes."

"OK. How's this?"

He teased it again and Sakura screamed in pleasure. He kept licking her and kept teasing her spot . She was screaming and writhing in pleasure until Sasuke sent her over the edge. He felt her inner walls contract around his fingers. He made sure to lick up all of her juices before talking to her.

"How'd that feel?"

" *pant* In-incredible *pant*"

"Glad to hear it."

Sasuke teased her spot a little which made her twitch uncontrollably, since she'd just climaxed she was incredibly sensitive especially after such an intense orgasm. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and she moaned. He crawled up and kissed her and she put her arms around him again. Sasuke broke this kiss and smiled at her as he took his pants and boxers off. Their fingers intertwined above Sakura's head and Sasuke began to enter her. As he did Sakura's back arched and he leaned down to kiss her.

"I've missed you Sasuke."

"I've missed you too, it's been so long."

Sakura kissed him again and he pushed himself in her. Sakura moaned into Sasuke's mouth and he did the same. He was going at an agonizingly slow rate making Sakura writhe even more. Finally when Sakura though she couldn't take anymore he increased his speed and she moaned again. He got even faster. Sakura broke the kiss and started screaming in pleasure with her eyes shut tight. Sasuke could do nothing except watch her as she writhed underneath him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and twitching, her breasts heaving and her moans making him want to never stop, both yelling out eachother's names over and over again. They were both in complete bliss and soon were over the edge and climaxed. Both screamed eachother's name even louder at the feeling and started panting. Sasuke who had been looking down on her collapsed on top of her. Their hand were still locked together above Sakura's head. Both panting in eachother's ear. Sasuke kissed Sakura's neck a few times then resigned to lying on top of her. They hadn't talked for a few minutes but they were still panting.

"Sakura. *pant* You were *pant* incredible."

"S-so *pant* were you."

Sasuke lifted himself up a little and kissed Sakura. She kissed him back and they smiled at eachother when they broke the kiss. Sasuke pulled himself out of Sakura which made both of them moan again. Sasuke rolled off of Sakura and onto his side next to her. Sakura kissed him again.

"That was incredible."

"Mhm. I love you so much, Sasuke."

"I love you too. Oh my God, that felt-that felt so good."

"Oh, I know. It's been so long. That really exceeded my expectations."

"Are you saying you thought I wasn't gonna do good?"

Sakura and Sasuke laughed and she kissed him again. Sasuke put his hand on the small of her back and drew her closer. She put her arm around him and through his hair. Finally they broke the kiss and put their foreheads together.

"Sasuke? Ya know what I've never done?"

"What?"

"Taken a bath with someone."

"Me either."

"This is the honeymoon suite. The bath's huge."

"Alright, let's get in."

"I'll go run it."

Sakura wrapped herself in a sheet and climbed off the bed. She noticed as she started to stand up that the camera was right in her face.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this camera on?"

"I don't know is it?"

She looked at the camera closely and saw a red light.

"Oh my God. It was here the whole time. You never stopped recording."

"So we just recorded all of that?"

"...I feel so...dirty..."

Sasuke chuckled a little and Sakura turned the camera off. She then got up and ran the bath. Sasuke followed her. She was sitting next to bath waiting for it to fill. Sasuke sat behind her and hugged her. The bathroom floor was cold but Sakura had a sheet around her.

"You are so beautiful Sakura."

Sakura leaned back and kissed him. Sasuke tightened his grip and she got closer to him. They waited for the bath to fill and added lots of soap on the way to make sure it was good and bubbly. Once it was full Sasuke took Sakura's sheet off and they climbed in. The tub was so big. Sakura was relaxing from a very tiring day. She leaned her head back on the edge of the tub. Sasuke started massaging her feet.

"Oh, Sasuke. That feels fantastic."

"That's the idea."

"Those heels may have permanently damaged my feet. Of course it was worth it though."

"Nice save. I wish our bath was big enough for this."

"If it was we'd be prunes all the time. I could fall asleep like this."

Sasuke started massaging her leg as well has her feet and switched off.

"Do your feet hurt?"

"No they're OK."

"Let me rub 'em."

"It's OK, I'm fine."

"Come on, so far it's been all about me. Let me rub your feet."

"You want to do something for me?"

"It's only fair."

"OK, will you enjoy this footrub I'm giving you? For me?"

"...OK."

Sakura closed her eyes and almost fell asleep. She did after a little longer. Sasuke got out and wrapped a towel around himself. He drained the tub and picked up Sakura. He managed to hold her with one arm as he grabbed another towel. She was amazingly still asleep. Sasuke dried her off before he put her down on the bed. They were both so tired from everything. Sasuke pulled the covers up on her and kissed her goodnight. He then climbed into bed next to her and put his arms around her. He fell asleep a few minutes later. Happier than he'd ever been.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara had put Naru to bed and were going to be themselves. They'd be sleeping in Sakura and Sasuke's bed. They got in bed next to eachother and started falling asleep.

"I miss Sakura."

"She's not gone Naruto."

"I know but now she's officially Sasuke's wife."

"Doesn't mean she can't be your friend."

"...I just miss her."

"I know."

"I love you Gaara."

"Love you too. Are you as tired as me?"

"Yes, getting Sakura ready was very tiring."

"She's probably thanking you right now for making her change though."

"I think Sasuke'd be thanking me more."

Gaara laughed a little and kissed him. The two of them fell asleep soon after.


	103. Big Brother

RECAP: Hello

Naru turned one. Sasuke was able to start taking missions awhile later to support his daughter. Naruto and Gaara were getting eager to train her but Sakura insisted they hold off at least until she could talk.

Years later Naru was older as was everyone else. They'd all grown. Naruto and Gaara were looking into surrogates for their baby. They weren't sure which one she should look like so they mixed their samples and whatever happens happens. At the same time Sakura was finally going to let them train her. Sasuke and Sakura had finally gotten married as had Shikamaru and Temari. Kakashi was becoming an increasingly bigger part of everyone's life. Sakura still ran the entire hospital and Sasuke and 3 were eagerly awaiting Itachi's return. Itachi had left the village when Sasuke was young. He had to return later when Sasuke was 14 to report back, that was when he got 3 pregnant. Unfortunately seeing Sasuke then was way too risky considering who he associated with. 3 had only been waiting for him for about 8 years but Sasuke has been waiting for almost 18 years.

Naruto and Gaara were training Naru, in their very own training grounds. It made them both start feeling very nostalgic. Naru had grown up with Sasuke's looks and Sakura's stubbornness. She had shoulder length coarse black hair. She looked like and Uchiha and she'd inherited the Sharingan. Much like her parents she was very accepting of her uncles and thought Gaara's eye was 'cool'.

"Naru you keep doing it the wrong way! I've corrected you so many times! Get it together!"

"Shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Y-you shut up!"

Gaara interrupted their argument. It was going nowhere.

"Naru, you have to throw straight!"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

"Then hit the tree!"

"I don't need to learn this. I need to learn how to use my Sharingan!"

"You don't have enough chakra built up yet. You need to get stronger!"

"I'm like my dad. I can do it even though I'm young."

"No! You are like your mom! You're chakra is low. You need to work for it. Your father is like a pure-bred Uchiha, he's strong just because. Sorry to break it to you but you're not a pure-bred. Your mother is not an Uchiha. You'll have to work for it but it'll make you ready for other challenges and stuff. Like me and Naruto with our demons."

"Uncle Naruto's a crap ninja!"

"Hey! No language! And no he's not."

"Whatever. My dad'll teach me."

"Ugh! Fine go learn that then come back when you're ready."

Naru ran home and Gaara and Naruto stayed at the training grounds.

"She's so tiring."

"I hope ours isn't like that."

"...Gaara, I love you."

"I love you too."

Naruto kissed him.

"What's going on with you?"

"...This place. It makes me feel nostalgic. Remember when we came here and got married?"

"Remember what happened that night?"

"That was hilarious."

"For you maybe...I miss being a teenager."

"Hey we're young."

"I want to be 16 again Naruto. I want to be young."

"You are young. I love you Gaara."

"I love you too."

Gaara pulled Naruto closer and kissed him.

"Remember when we go engaged?"

"Sure do. Remember when we met up at the market?"

"That was the best day of my life."

"You made all of this happen. Oh, I love you."

"I love you too."

Naru came running back dragging Sasuke behind her. She waltzed right up to both of them and presented Sasuke.

"Tell him I'm ready to use Sharingan."

"She's not ready Sasuke."

Naru kicked Naruto and Sasuke and Gaara laughed. Naru turned to Sasuke desperately.

"You can learn it later. You don't have my chakra. You're like mommy."

"...Come on. How can you know?"

"We know. Uncle Naruto and Uncle Gaara know better than anyone. Remember what they are?"

"Stupid ninja."

"Ugh...you know what I mean. They're the best. That's why you're named after them and being trained by them. They know."

"Can I learn the Uchiha's fire jutsu?"

"Tell you what. When Uncle Itachi comes back you can learn both."

"Really?"

"Really. Now go throw your shuriken."

Naru ran off and Naruto hugged Sasuke.

"Haven't seen you in days."

"Been busy."

"Don't you think that was a little cruel?"

"He could come back."

"But to make that the reason she learns?"

"Look she's gonna learn whether he comes or not."

"OK OK. What if he comes back like tomorrow?"

"How unlikely."

"Your child's aim is..."

"Like Sakura's when we first became a team...yeah...but look how Sakura turned out."

"But she's also like you. Sakura's chakra is enough for her but she could never use Sharingan, so I'm worried for Naru."

"Funny story. I noticed that too. If Itachi comes back he could help with that. He taught me knowing I had much less chakra than him so maybe he could help Naru."

"And if he doesn't come back?"

"Then Naru is basically not going to use it."

"That's not good."

"Remember we did hear from him two years ago."

"OK a letter to 3 doesn't count."

"He said 'I'll be there in two or three more years. Wait for me.' Come on. He could be back any minute."

"...OK. Well we might drop by later OK."

"Sure thing."

Sasuke started to walk off and went towards the main gates. He was still in view of Naruto but he could now see the gates. There was someone walking in. Someone he hadn't seen in a while. It seemed as though he was trying to walk into the village but something was holding him back. He yelled something over to him.

"Is that...is that really you?"

"Sasuke?"

"Is that you?"

The two of them stared at eachother for a long time. Sasuke slowly started walking towards him. Halfway there he started running to him with tears in his eyes. He almost knocked him over with his hug.

"You got so old Sasuke."

"You too."

"Guess that's what happens."

"I missed you."

Sasuke started feeling like a seven year old again. Him and his big brother.

"Did you know I was coming?"

"I read the note you sent her. I've been waiting."

"You know about her?"

"Mhm. Why didn't you send me a letter?"

"I was planning on surprising you...it turned out that I couldn't be back for a few more years but I thought if I sent you a letter...you'd remember that I'm supposed to be back...you can't miss what you don't remember."

"I've missed you ever since you left the first time."

"I've missed you too. Sorry I didn't tell you about her. You were kind of young."

"She's my age."

"...Right...anything new?"

"Um yes. Very new things have happened. OK let's see...when I was 16...yes 16 me and Sakura. Do you remember Sakura?"

"Yeah sure. The little girl who's pink."

"Yeah her. Anyway when I was 16 we had a baby. Named her after Naruto. They're actually training her right now. We got married when Naru was about 10 months old. Naruto and Gaara got married a month before us so they were 17 too."

"Gaara...he's the jinchuuriki from the Sand. He's gay?"

"Him and Naruto. Shikamaru got married to his older sister and yeah that's about it."

"Congratulations on your little girl."

"Thanks...I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Sasuke hugged him tightly and he hugged back just as tightly. They'd missed out on a large portion of their childhood.

"So can I meet here?"

"Naru? Yeah. She's got not as much chakra as even me. Sharingan might be out of out of the question. She's kind of outspoken too so prepare for insults."

"Like you, eh? I bet I could help with Sharingan."

"I thought so too. You managed to teach me."

"...Training grounds right?"

"Mhm."

"Oh good. I uh...I'm not sure people want me back in the village yet. Trying to postpone it."

"Come with me."

Itachi poked his forehead just like he used to and Sasuke smiled from ear to ear. He hadn't had his brother do that in so long it hurt. Sasuke led him to the training grounds like he would if he was a kid again. Once they got there Naru was improving on shuriken and Naruto and Gaara were lying on the ground pulling up grass out of boredom. Itachi reluctantly followed along with Sasuke. Naruto and Gaara looked up and saw Sasuke with Itachi.

"Now is the time for 'I told you so' I believe."

Naruto and Gaara couldn't even speak. Both a little scared by the thought of Itachi even though he was smiling and waving at them. The two of them got up and greeted him. Naru was out of shuriken. She turned around to complain.

"Dad, I need more shuriken. The uncles can't handle one simple task-who's this?"

"Naru this is my brother."

"...Huh?"

"Itachi. Your uncle."

"Now can I learn Sharingan?"

"If he can teach you."

"Cool...hey Uncle Itachi...why is there a mark through your headband?"

"That's what happens if you leave. If you don't want to mess up the headband you'll be getting when you graduate you've gotta stay here."

Naru walked over and looked Itachi up and down. Itachi did the same thing, they both looked a lot like Sasuke. Itachi was talking to Sasuke and bent down and staring at Naru.

"She looks just like you. She acts just like you."

"She's my daughter."

"Reminds me of you. Remember back when you were still learning your shuriken? You pretended to hurt your ankle just so I'd carry you home?"

"I really did hurt my ankle. She really does look like me though."

"It's pretty weird. I feel 17 years younger."

"Has it been 17 years already?"

"17 since we last spoke and 8 since my return. I've been counting. We need to catch up and again you know I couldn't see you again that time I came back..."

"I know I know...you did manage to get someone pregnant but whatever."

Everyone was listening to their brotherly back and forth. Naruto and Gaara knew they should stay silent but of course Naru was too young to care.

"You two can go talk after you teach me Sharingan!"

"Just like you Sasuke."

"Can you teach her?"

"Hey I taught you didn't I?"

Itachi stood up and activated his magnificent Sharingan. Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"Takes you back right?"

"Ha! Take's me back to what?"

Sasuke activated his too. Naru finally shut up, clearly very intimidated by Itachi and even her father. Itachi turned his attention back to Naru.

"OK Naru let's see what you've got."

"See Uncle Naruto, this is how to teach me."

Naru tried and failed at Sharingan. It took him a few hours but he taught her chakra conserving methods, the ones he taught Sasuke many years ago. She was now able to activate if for a few minutes. She still had a while to go. Sasuke and Itachi's eyes stayed red. They took it upon them selves to show Naru the power of Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke sent a few things into oblivion which freaked Naru out. Itachi thought he'd show her Tsukiyomi. He brought her out of it after about thirty minutes and of course when they went back no time had passed.

"Cool huh Naru?"

Naru didn't respond. She was too scared by the Tsukiyomi. So scared in fact that she started crying and collapsed on her knees. Itachi was at a loss for what to do.

"N-no no no. Don't cry."

Sasuke walked over to her and sat down next to her. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her and kissed her head.

"T-tha-t .. w-was .. sc-scar-y."

Naru started sobbing. Sasuke held her tighter. Itachi sat down next to the two of them.

"I didn't mean to scare you Naru. Your dad really liked that one when we were little. He thought it was cool...except for that one time..."

Sasuke looked up at him remember the last time he'd used Tsukiyomi on him. He almost started crying like Naru.

"...B-but i-it's sc-ary."

"I'm sorry Naru."

Sasuke kissed her head again and rocked her a little.

"I'm making a bad first impression."

"Are not."

"I made your daughter cry hours after I meet her."

"She cried the first time I met her too. She's also never lived with other Uchiha which of course is much worse than regular people. Not to mention she hasn't grown up around a brother like you."

Itachi laughed a little. Naru's crying started to stop and she peeled herself off of Sasuke's shoulder and looked at Itachi.

"I'm sorry Naru."

"...It's OK..."

"Well that's good."

Sasuke kissed Naru forehead.

"You done for today?"

"I'll stay with them a little longer."

"You sure? We can go home."

"No, I've gotta train."

"That's my girl. Have fun."

Naru climbed off of Sasuke's lap. She paused to give an approving look to Itachi and ran over with Naruto and Gaara who had kept their distance. They continued training and Sasuke and Itachi kept talking.

"Can I officially meet your wife?"

"I thought you said you knew her?"

"Sasuke, I worked for ANBU. I know everyone but I don't really know them. Plus the last time I saw her she was 7."

"Right. Well she's a work so you willing to goto the hospital?"

"Sure. Can't tell you how much I've missed talking to you."

"Same here."

"Sorry I left."

"Don't be I know you had to."

"Sorry I didn't try and see you that time I came back."

"It's fine, really. I know that would've put both of us at a lot of risk. I'm actually grateful."

"...But I had time to meet her and get her pregnant..."

"Look, I get why you couldn't come see me. It wasn't like you just didn't want to see me. Like you said, I didn't even know what I was missing. Now, let's go to the actual village."

"...Right...into the village."

"You're not a rogue ninja anymore."

"That doesn't mean people like me. Maybe I should take my headband off..."

"Don't be silly, you deserve to wear it more than anyone. Hey wanna meet up with your girl?"

"Yeah, she lives inside too..."

"She works with Sakura."

"OK...OK let's go."

The two of them walked to the Konoha gates. Itachi turned to Sasuke just before they went in.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?"

"Tachi I'm too old for that."

"I haven't heard anyone call me Tachi in so long."

Sasuke's eye's started watering. Itachi was still much taller than him so when he hugged him his face was pressed up against his chest. Itachi hugged him back. Sasuke started crying and his tears were soaking into Itachi's shirt. Sasuke's words got muffled in his shirt.

"You weren't there."

"...I know...I'm sorry..."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. Come on let's go meet Sakura."

Sasuke pulled himself off of Itachi.

"K...first we've gotta stop at home-or my apartment."

"Alright, hop on."

"I'm too grown for that now Tachi."

"You know you want to. Just to your house so you won't look like a kid in front of Sakura."

"...OK."

Sasuke jumped on Itachi's back and he lead him to his apartment. They got a lot of awful looks from people. All aimed at Itachi, they'd fade some but not much when they realized that Sasuke was riding on his back. Sasuke had missed him so much and so had Itachi.

* * *

><p>BOTTOM NOTE: Hi BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT<p> 


	104. Meeting Sakura

RECAP: Sorry again that it's been taking so long but I'm writing another one so sorry...new ones are more exciting than one that has maybe 4 more chapters in it.

They got to his apartment after awhile. Sasuke was reluctant to get off of Itachi's back, he'd missed it so much. He let him down in front of his door and he unlocked it and they walked in. They'd converted the guest room into Naru's room but other than that it was the same as it had been.

"Sakura wanted me to bring her another set of spare clothes. She keeps staining her spares."

"...With what?"

"Oh she works with patients and stuff so when she doesn't have scrubs she wears clothes and there's always a knife wound."

"Ah."

"So just make yourself comfortable."

Itachi sat on the couch and looked over at the tapes sitting next to the TV. He saw a sonogram video, a compilation of Naru's birthdays and a wedding video. Itachi figured Sasuke could take a while so he popped in the wedding video. The video started.

It opened with Naruto as the videographer. Gaara was holding Sakura's dress up to himself and walking around Sakura's dressing room like a model. Naruto laughed a little and Gaara laughed too. Sakura came onto camera really up close and Naruto zoomed out just a little.

There was some talking a few bra snaps and Sakura went into the bathroom. The video stopped and resumed with Gaara comically waltzing around the room with the dress against his chest. Clearly someone was stopping and starting the tape. Sakura came back out and looked over at Gaara who froze. She laughed a little and Gaara relaxed. Naruto put the camera on the chair and Gaara picked it up as he helped her into her slip.

Naruto got the dress and she stepped into it. He pulled it up and adjusted it on her and zipped it up. Sakura was staring at herself in a mirror. Her eyes started welling up and so did Naruto's he hugged her from behind. Gaara put the camera down but kept everyone in view as he too hugged Sakura.

Naruto and Gaara kissed her cheeks and let go of her. Gaara walked over and picked up the camera. They started walking out to the actually ceremony. Gaara handed the camera to the official cameraman and got in his line. Ino came a few minutes later panting but ready. She got in place after apologizing to Sakura. Naruto, Sakura and Gaara gave a thumbs up to the camera before they filed out. Sakura kissed Naruto before they walked out.

The music picked up and once Naruto and Sakura were out of the door and going down the isle the camera view changed. Naruto gave her away with misty eyes and took his place next to Sasuke. They exchanged vows and rings and Sasuke kissed the bride. They walked back down the isle. The video cut to them leaving for the reception. Gaara had the camera again. They waved at the camera and got in their limo. The video cut again to their reception. He watched the toasts and then the party. He watched Sakura and Sasuke dance for the first time.

They cut the cake and fed eachother bites. They then left for their honeymoon. There was a lot of footage of Gaara and Naruto sobbing when they left. The tape then cut to Sakura sitting on a bed. The camera panned over a hotel room then Sasuke then Sakura again. Sakura spoke and the lights went out but the moonlight had left everything illuminated. The camera had a great shot of them unfortunately. It took Itachi a second but he soon realized what was going on. He fumbled around trying to find the remote, desperately trying to turn the TV off before he gave himself another deep mental scar.

Itachi couldn't find the remote and Sakura's dress was off and her back was arching. He looked for a power switch on the TV but found nothing. It wouldn't stop. Moments later Sakura was screaming Sasuke's name and Itachi was desperately looking for the remote. Sasuke came out after hearing familiar sounds. When he saw the screen had him and his wife naked on it he went bright red and so did Itachi. The two of them stared at eachother for a second. They snapped out of it when Sakura started violently screaming his name and Sasuke was doing the same. At that point Itachi didn't want to see or hear anymore. He ran just outside of the apartment. Sasuke turned it off and walked outside.

"...That was a beautiful wedding..."

"We didn't know the camera was on...we didn't want to accidentally tape over the wedding..."

"...She was screaming so loud and just...she looked like in pain..."

"Trust me, she wasn't."

"...I've seen more of your wife than I thought I would."

"Me too."

"Sasuke...she was like...really screaming your name."

"...I know."

"You made porn."

"It was an accident."

"You've certainly grown since I last saw you."

"The last time you saw me I hadn't even hit puberty."

"Right...well...don't think I'll ever get that image out of my mind."

"You're gonna have to. That's my wife. Let's goto the hospital."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't look at Sakura now. Last time I saw her she was so-not in the middle of having sex with you."

"Get over it. You're gonna meet her."

"I can't meet her after seeing that."

"It wasn't that bad let's go."

"Not that bad? I've never seen a girl-writhe like that. Ugh and that screaming."

Sasuke chuckled a little.

"You've never seen a girl do that?"

"Oh shut up. That was a little extreme."

"I guess I just know how to please a woman."

"Like I don't?"

"If she's never done that then maybe not."

"Let's just go."

"Ha."

"Hey this might not be OK but...Deidara..."

"What about him?"

"He was just a kid, and we made him join. When I left...I kind of brought him with me."

"Where is he?"

"Flying over, waiting for me to put my coat on, that was the signal for him to join me. Can I just do it now?"

"...Fine but he better not explode anything."

"He won't, I swear."

Itachi put his Akatsuki cloak back on and stepped into view of Deidara. He swooped down and landed. Sasuke had no awful feelings towards him so he was nice. Deidara didn't want to take his cloak off and insisted Itachi didn't either. Sasuke was a little disturbed by that but he didn't care enough to start an argument.

Itachi and Sasuke and Deidara started walking to the hospital. Again receiving hateful looks. They did finally reach it. Sakura was in the middle of rounds. Sasuke wanted to wait to tell her about Itachi and something had gone wrong with the interns so they waited. Itachi wasn't yet in her view and neither was Deidara, that was planned by Sasuke. He wanted to show him to her. She turned around from a patient's with blood on her hands yelling at a new intern. 3's generation had either been fired or were residents and attendings by now.

"I HAVE TOLD YOU RETARDS SO MANY DAMN TIMES IT SICKENS ME!"

"S-sorry..."

"You're damn right you're sorry. Look at my arms you idiot! I am supposed to be doing paperwork! Look at these bloody arms! I can't do paperwork like this!"

"I'm S-sorry miss Haruno."

"GODDAMNIT! WHAT HAVE THOSE RESIDENTS BEEN TELLING YOU? My last name is not fucking Haruno!"

"S-sorry Miss..."

"UCHIHA! Now next time and intern accidentally stabs themselves don't just pull it out. You could break the handle off again and I am NOT sticking my hands inside yet another intern. Where the hell'd he get such a weak street knife and how did it get into his stomach?"

"It was confiscated from a patient. He fell on it..."

"Tell that retard intern he's suspended. What if he did that in surgery? God, go get me 3! I need 3!"

"3 Ms. Uchiha?"

"My God I work with idiots. You know who I'm talking about. I've called her 3 since I was 17."

"...I um..."

"Oh my God! Go get Kin!"

"Right!"

"And go get me a towel and some disinfectant or something OK?"

"Yes."

The terrified intern ran out to go get 3. The rest of the interns were stricken with fear of Sakura but dared not leave. She turned around to face her interns and saw Sasuke. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"A suspension for accidentally stabbing himself?"

"I know, all these years have made me soft."

Sasuke walked up to her and kissed her. She made sure to keep any blood off of him. After they broke the kiss he kept his arm around him and the intern came back with a towel.

"Ms. Uchiha. I have the towel..."

She pulled herself off of Sasuke and turned to the intern who started cleaning off her arms.

"Where's 3?"

"She's closing. She said she be here soon."

"What were her exact words?"

"Um...she said 'Tell the pink b-i-t-c-h I'll be there in a minute'..."

"HA! She really knows how to make me laugh. But if you ever talked to me like that I'd fire you then come to your house and burn your feet. Your feet."

"..."

"Go."

Sasuke laughed a little at Sakura's threat and she turned around to face Sasuke.

"So what brings you here?"

"Nothing much. Naru actually used Sharingan today."

"Really?"

"Not very long but it happened."

"That's great. How'd that happen. Did you teach her?"

"No, not me."

"Then how Naruto and Gaara don't know how to use it."

"I've got a surprise."

"What?"

Sasuke pointed to where Deidara and Itachi were waiting while keeping his eyes on Sakura. She looked confused then her eyes found where he was pointing. A mixture of shock and joy came over her face and complete embarrassment came over Itachi's. She ran up and hugged Itachi, he didn't know her that well but she was just as excited as Sasuke. She greeted Deidara too who seemed to be mad at the very thought of being in a ninja village again. She turned to her interns about to introduce the two former Akatsuki members. When she did she noticed the entire group stiff with fear.

"What the hell's wrong with all of you?"

"...Aren't they rogue...?"

"They're not going to kill you. Man you guys are dumb."

Deidara laughed at how feared he and Itachi were. Itachi reminded him that they didn't know who Deidara was but they were very aware of what Itachi had done. He stopped laughing and went to introduce himself to the interns. He shook hands with one of the interns who was about to pass out. He then licked her palm with his hand and she screamed. Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara laughed very very loudly. Deidara showed off his palms to the other interns, two of which fainted. Deidara was laughing his ass off, he'd never seen people so scared of him. Sakura was wondering why they were so scared.

"What's up with all of you? Seriously, they're just people, like you and me."

"We just didn't know you associated with rogue nin. Plus that one's got friggin mouth hands. Does Tsunade know you've let these people in?"

"...Are you threatin' me?"

"N-no! No I'm not! I'd never-"

"That's it! I will let either of these 'rogue ninja' kill you in your sleep! As I burn your feet!"

"I didn't mean it-"

"You think I'm playing? I've burned 3 intern's feet! It is the ultimate punishment and I will serve it to you! Now go give that man an enema!"

"Oh, come on! An enema!"

"YOUR FEET!"

"Right! Right! I'll go!"

Deidara, Itachi and Sasuke were all laughing. Although were wondering if she had in fact burned feet. It didn't seem too far off for Sakura. At the peak of her anger 3 came up.

"Alright what do you want?"

"Ah 3, there you are."

"I have a name."

"Shut the face, I'm talking. OK what the hell is wrong with the new interns?"

"How should I know? You didn't burn another one's feet did you? You know how much legal shit that puts us through."

And thus it was true. Sakura had burned feet. Sakura was insane.

"The interns are your fault."

"And why is that?"

"You're an attending. I trained you, you trained the current residents and they are training the interns. How does that one kid manage to stab something or somebody every other week?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we shouldn't let him handle a scalpel anymore."

"But today he stabbed himself in the stomach with a flimsy street knife. And another idiot pulled on it and the handle broke. How the hell does this crap happen?"

"I don't know. I really think we should fire that guy."

"I didn't fire you...maybe I should burn his feet."

"I was so much better than that guy."

"Not by much, remember when Sasuke died and you were an ass about it?"

"That's not medical. I was a damn good intern."

"You cried like a baby in front of Kankuro that very same day."

"Hey, that hurt. I'd just got through having that kid and hearing those names. I did not need it from him."

"Calm down 3. I don't hate you anymore."

"Mhm anyway is that all you called me in for?"

"...Yeah I guess it is. Oh right you-you were supposed to do a few more surgeries today right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I think I'm gonna let you take the rest of the day off."

"W-why? Oh God! You burned another one! Damn it Sakura! I have so much paperwork now! QUIT BURNING FEET!"

"No I didn't burn more feet. I think I'm going to have to though."

Sakura motioned her head over to Itachi. She looked over and saw him smiling at her. Her eyes were huge and she couldn't move.

BOTTOM NOTE: I'm writing a new one for Ouran High School Host Club so if want to read it and you haven't watched the show you should watch it, even if you hated this one and you don't want to read it you should still watch it [english SUB only!] it's pretty good. BOTTOM NOTE OVER AND OUT


	105. Shisui

RECAP: Sorry it's taken me so long but my internet went down I got suer sick and very much distracted but sorry :]

3 was staring at Itachi. It felt like a dream and she was frozen.

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier."

Finally she was able to walk again and she ran over to him. She hugged him and he hugged her back. He was still almost a head taller than her. Sakura and Sasuke decided to leave them for a little. They took Deidara with and the three of them went to reorganize the surgeries that 3 was supposed to performing. 3 finally loosened her grip on Itachi.

"You came back."

"I told you I would."

"I know...it's been a long time though."

"I did my best Kin. I swear."

"I know you did. I-I still-"

"I love you too Kin."

Itachi kissed her and she tightened her arms around him again. He broke the kiss a little later.

"You're a full blown doctor now."

"A lot has changed since we were 15."

"We? When I was 15 I wasn't even here."

"Oh yeah. Sometimes I kind of forget about your age."

"What else is new?"

MEANWHILE

Sakura and Sasuke had reorganized the board with Deidara and were showing him around. His robe had scared more people than he thought. He felt very proud of himself for being so feared with just a cloak. Sakura had to take the two of them to Tsunade so they went back and go Itachi. 3 stayed behind since Sakura was gone. They got a lot of looks on the way over but Deidara didn't really care, it wasn't his village. Itachi on the other hand was starting to feel just awful about himself wit every persons disgust. Finally they were walking up to Tsunade's office. All the surrounding ninja were freaking out but Sasuke reassured them that they were fine. Sakura knocked on Tsunade's door and she told them to come in. Shizune almost passed out when she saw them but Tsunade didn't let her emotions show.

"We were just making sure they're OK to stay here."

"And by here you mean the village correct?"

"Correct."

"I know Itachi is fine but the girl maybe not. Where're you from miss?"

Deidara just walked out. Clearly upset at Tsunade assumption. Itachi laughed a little, Sasuke and Sakura did too. Tsunade didn't know what she'd done wrong. Still laughing a little Sakura explained.

"Lady Tsunade, that's Deidara, he's not a girl."

"...I knew that..."

"Mhm. I'll go get him."

Sakura got Sasuke to go get Deidara.

"So where's he from then?"

"He's Iwagakure."

"Hmm...yeah I don't think he can stay long...if we tell the elders he's here."

"You're the best."

"I know I am. Tell anyone and I'll burn your feet."

And now everyone knew where she got her ultimate punishment from. They left Tsunade's office. Sakura said Itachi could stay with them but there wasn't enough room for Deidara so they were asking Naruto. That also meant that Deidara got to meet Naruto, Gaara and Naru. Of course Naruto and Gaara already knew who he was. Sasuke escorted them back to the training grounds. The whole way over getting weird looks that Deidara was loving. Naruto and Gaara were civil to Deidara seeing as Naru was around. Naru didn't care at all as to who he was. Itachi was showing Naru a few more tricks with Deidara as Sasuke asked Naruto a favor.

"Naruto, remember that time I got you barbeque?"

"...Yeah?"

"Well now you owe me one. Itachi brought Deidara with him...we don't have room for him..."

"Oh hell no."

"Please, he's traveling with Itachi and no ones supposed to know he's here, he can't stay at a hotel. Please."

"...OK but, I get eight free meals from you at where I choose."

"Agreed."

"Awesome, now Naru needs to take the rest of the day off so we'll take Deidara back now."

Sasuke thanked them profusely and took Itachi and Naru home. Naruto watched as Sasuke carried Naru on his shoulders with Itachi talking her ear off. And now he was stuck with Deidara. Deidara was trying to be pleasant but he had never been very good at it. Naruto and Gaara took him back to their house and set up the guest room.

"...So you guys are roommates? Cousins? Friends?"

"We're married asshole."

"That's legal?"

"Are you against it, Deidara?"

"No, I just thought it was not legal, not where I come from."

"OK, well get over it."

"I am, sheesh...so what's the deal with Naru?"

"What do you mean?"

"...She's like 10 and Sasuke and Sakura are what like 26?"

"Yeah?"

"...Oh...well...yeah OK."

"It's not a bad thing. She wasn't even an accident. Don't act like she was."

"I'm not but they're young."

"...Just goto bed."

"Oh yeah thanks for letting me stay here and stuff."

"...Yeah..."

Naruto and Gaara went to their room and Deidara went to his. Itachi slept on the couch and everyone else was in their designated rooms. He heard someone knock and quickly got off of the couch. He approached the door cautiously and opened it fast. 3 jumped when he did and he calmed down and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Remember when you asked about what was new?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how I told you that I got a new apartment , new job and that was it?"

"Yeah, good for you."

"There's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"...Come with me."

3 took him to her apartment which was fairly far from Sakura and Sasuke's. They did get there soon enough. Itachi was thinking she'd bought a dog. She did always love pets. She showed him in, it was a pretty nice apartment. She guided him to what he was hoping was her bedroom. It was definitely a bedroom but definitely not hers. She held his hands and kissed him.

"...Itachi."

"Who's this?"

"...Your son."

"M-my son?"

"...Mhm. When we were together you left before I could know but I was pregnant."

"Oh my God..."

"Happy? Sad? In denial? Mad? Thinking of how you can get out of this? What are you thinking Itachi?"

"...I'm thinking I've been a terrible father."

"Ha, that's better than what I thought you'd say."

"What did you think I'd say?"

"I thought you might try and tell me that it wasn't yours it was some other guy's."

"...Are you saying there's a chance he could be someone else's?"

"Are you saying you want that?"

"No I was just wondering if...you moved on."

"No, there's no chance."

Itachi hugged her and kissed her again.

"So what's his name?"

"I named him after your father."

"...Seriously?..."

"No...I know you hated his name so I made it his middle name. His first name is your best friend's name Shisui."

"Thank goodness. I've always hated the name Fugaku."

"I know...so do you want to stick around until he wakes up?"

"Of course. I'm just sad I missed out on the first ten years of his life."

"...I've told him about you...it was risky because I wasn't sure if you'd be back but...now he can match all of those achievements to a face."

"So he thinks I'm a hero..."

"You are one."

"...No...no I'm not. I killed my whole clan."

"You had to!"

"Shhh! You'll wake him up."

"But you are. Quit saying you're not."

"I bet you he wouldn't think I was a hero if you told him about me leaving."

"He's too young to understand all of that."

"I know he is...so what does he like?"

"You."

"He hasn't ever met me."

"But he knows his father is a great man and ninja."

"What else?"

"He really likes being in the academy. Trying to follow in your footsteps."

"...He looks like you."

"No he doesn't he's a spitting image of you."

"Really?"

"Look at him. It's like looking at a picture of you when you were ten."

Itachi got closer to Shisui.

"...OK now I see it."

He looked above his bed. There was picture of him from when he and 3 met tacked up right above his headboard.

"...That's me."

"Mhm. Let's goto sleep."

"Yeah, it's late."

They left Shisui's room and Itachi started to fix up the couch for himself.

"No no no. Come on."

"...I don't think we should."

"Relax, I don't think we should either but that couch is so very uncomfortable."

"...OK but seriously I want to get to know you again before-"

"I know I know me too."

"OK."

3 and Itachi climbed into bed. Itachi put his arms around her. It reminded both of them of their first time together. They fell asleep fast and stayed asleep.


	106. Itachi Jr

RECAP: Sorry it took so long, I got distracted by ouran

Shisui was up early for some reason. 3 heard him first and got up. He had his ninja tools together and was dressed.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Training with uncle Sasuke and Naru."

"It's so early Shi. Go back to sleep."

"NEVER! If I'm gonna be as good as dad I have to train more. He's already 3 years ahead of me in academy graduation. If I'm going to be head of ANBU in 3 years I have to work even harder."

"...You really love your dad."

"Of course. He's my dad."

"Well I have a big surprise for you."

"Is it more ninja tools?"

"Nope."

"Is it a new TV?"

"Even better?"

"RAMEN!"

"...Ugh...you were closer with the TV."

"Well come on mom what is it?"

"I uh...OK...I'm not sure how to do this..."

"...Mom...you're not about to tell me I have a new dad right?"

"Oh oh God no. Come here."

"...This is starting to sound like bad news..."

"It's great news I just don't know how to tell you."

"Just say it mom I have to train."

Itachi had been listening and was watching them together on the couch, talking about him. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to come out or not so he stayed where he was.

"OK well your dad...is..."

"Mom is he still alive?"

"I'm so bad at giving news. OK your dad is here."

"...Here? Like in the village?"

"A little closer than that."

"...What?"

"He's in our apartment."

"...Mommy! This isn't funny!"

He jumped off of her lap and ran to the door. He couldn't reach the locks so she wasn't worried about him leaving.

"I'm not joking Shi."

"...You're not?"

"Why would I joke about that?"

"...I don't see him."

"Come on out Ita."

Itachi came out of her room and smiled at Shisui. He was stunned. 3 was waiting for him to react. Itachi didn't get any closer to him, he didn't want to scare him.

"...Dad?"

"Mhm."

"...Whoa..."

Itachi took a few steps towards him and got much closer. He knelt down and hugged him. He eventually sat down instead of kneeling pulling Shisui into his lap. 3 was smiling at them. Shisui could've stayed there forever. He still couldn't believe it though. He had to prove it. He jumped off of Itachi and went to grab the picture above his bed. He ran back in and held his picture up to Itachi's face.

"...Whoa...it really is you."

"Mhm."

Shisui hugged him again.

"What took you so long?"

He held him tighter. He had a son. 3 was watching them still, they were so cute together. She decided they needed to start catching up so she made breakfast, pancakes. They all ate, Itachi was starving he hadn't eaten since two days ago and he wore himself out yesterday from training Naru on empty. Once they were finished Shisui was going to go train. Itachi was coming with him. 3 figured she'd go too but she had to goto work. She said goodbye and they went to the hospital and training grounds. Itachi was carrying Shisui on his back like he used to do with Sasuke. When they got there Naru and Sasuke were there with Naruto, Gaara and Deidara. Sasuke saw them and waved. He walked over and got Shisui off of Itachi.

"Uncle Sasuke this is my dad."

"I know Shi. Glad you finally met him. Go on, Naru's waiting."

He smiled and ran toward Naruto and Naru. Sasuke said hi to Itachi.

"Did you know about him?"

"Yeah, I've known about him for about 10 years now actually."

"And so when I asked 'what's new?' you didn't think he was new?"

"I thought that 3 should tell you herself."

"3?"

"Oh that's what we've called Kin ever since we met her."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"Well I had this mission and me and Gaara almost died. He came back easy but I stayed half dead for a while and Sakura of course was giving me all this treatment. Anyway her and this other intern were mad because they were performing all these tests on me not patients with a chance and Sakura called her 3. She said she didn't care enough to learn her name and she'd be the 3rd intern she'd fired in the first few weeks. Anyway that's how that got started."

"That wasn't that long."

"Whatever."

"So I have a son."

"I have a daughter."

"So's he a good ninja?"

"Let's just say he really takes after you."

"Ha!"

"Well I'm going down to the hospital with Sakura. What are you gonna do?"

"I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself."

Sasuke went down to the hospital. Itachi watched his son fight just like him. He couldn't believe how much he'd missed out on his life. It made him want to die. Shisui and Naru finally tired out from sparring with the three ninja who'd been going exceedingly easy on them. He ran up and hugged Itachi who pulled him into his lap. Naru walked over to them and sat down. Naruto and Gaara seemed to be getting into another fight with Deidara and were starting to actually fight. They started getting more and more dangerous so Itachi backed up with the kids. Finally it was over and Deidara was fried.

Itachi was laughing and watching the three of them with the two kids. Kankuro and Matsuri came up behind him and made him jump a little.

"GAARAAAAAAA!"

Gaara and Naruto turned around. Kankuro and Matsuri hadn't visited in about 5 months. Garra ran up and hugged them both Naruto did too. Naru started climbing all over Kankuro until she finally got to his shoulders.

"You're getting too big for me Naru."

"Am not. Where have you been?"

"Getting engaged."

Gaara gave him the best hug he could without shaking Naru off. Naruto hugged Matsuri then grabbed her hand and admired her new ring.

"Where's Temari?"

"At home."

"Well let's go see her."

"Alright we're done with training for today."

Deidara had gotten up and was listening in on their conversation. Vaguely remembered Temari from when he went to the sand he got excited.

"LET'S GO!"

"...Why are you so excited?"

"...Because...I...am-let's just go."

Itachi figured he'd go with. They walked to Shikamaru's house and Naru got off of Kankuro and ran to the door ahead of the others. Shisui ran after her trying to beat her to it. Shikamaru answer and as the kids hugged him he waved to others. The two of them ran inside, they could hear them scream 'Aunt Temari' as they did. Deidara started getting ahead of the others.

"Why are you so excited?"

"I've seen Temari and I've seen myself. I'm pretty sure I can steal her from him."

"They're married."

"Who cares?"

"Well she'd also...you're about to be very disappointed."

Temari came out and waved to them. Kankuro was eager to tell her about him and Matsuri. Deidara almost past out when he saw her, knowing he had no chance at this point. Gaara walked in with Naruto and hugged them both. Itachi and Deidara awkwardly walked in behind them. Temari got herself back on the couch. Matsuri sat next to her and Naru and Shisui climbed all over her being careful of Temari.

"Kankuro, Matsuri what took you two so long to get back down here. Last time I saw you I was still thin."

"You are still thin."

"...Seriously? I'm five months in, this is not thin."

"You're like those weird woman who are thin everywhere else then after they have it they lose all the weight before they even leave the hospital."

"...Thanks I think. So why did you take so long? I got worried about you."

"Why?"

"My little brother, all alone in the big village."

"...Ugh...anyway we came to tell you guys we're engaged."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Temari started trying to get up to hug them but soon gave up. They stayed a little while longer then left. Deidara had been ready to leave ever since he saw Temari. Itachi was laughing at how exasperated she was.

"How can this have happen? I was so close, she was so in love with me!"

"...Has she ever even had a conversation with you."

"Love at first sight."

"Well now she's married and pregnant so get over it."

"...When she has that kid, I'll get her then."

"...Sure you will."

They headed to the hospital to see Sakura and Sasuke. She was in the middle of a loud rant yet again. Naru ran up to her and hugged her and she stopped immediately and completely ignored her interns. 3 hugged Shisui too. The interns sat there in tension-filled silence.

"Kankuro! Matsuri! It's been forever, have you seen Temari yet? She's not as big as I was, but still."

"Yeah guess what?"

"What?"

"We're getting married."

"Seriously?"

"...Why does everyone ask that?"

"That's great."

Sakura hugged them both and 3 did too. Even though she'd almost hated Kankuro, their constant visits made them better friends. The interns were just waiting to finish rounds. Sakura saw that and finished up.

"OK retards, yet another one of you has left a glove in a man's chest! Three people will be fired by the end of the month...heh 3...anyway if someone screws up one more time I swear I will fire all of you. Dismissed."

Naru and Shisui stayed with Sakura and 3 for the rest of the day. The others went back home, Itachi went back to 3's and Sasuke went back to his apartment, the rest went back to Naruto's. Deidara moved to the couch and Kankuro and Matsuri got the guest room. A while later Gaara went to go pick up the kids from the hospital, Matsuri went with. Kankuro laid down on the couch to try and get a nap.


	107. Suna

RECAP:I'm a terrible person and it's been weeks since I updated and I'm really sorry, really really really sorry. You might have to re-read the last one but again I'm sooooo sorry. I had this weird bout of just complete disinterest in like everything I did so of course writing was hard and what I did write friggin suuuuucckked so I'm soooo sorry

Gaara and Matsuri were going down to the hospital to pick up the kids. Kankuro was trying to nap Naruto wouldn't let him.

"When are you getting married?"

"Sometime after this nap."

"You've like asked her fathers blessing and all the crap right?"

"Doesn't have parents. Grandparents, senile, in a home."

"...Aw..."

"Can I sleep now?"

"No, so have you two-ya know..."

Deidara became interested.

"She's hot, of course he has."

"We have but ever since we got engaged like a million years ago she wont."

"...Really? How long have you been engaged?"

"Well...like 2 months but that's a long time."

"That sucks."

Naruto interrupted Deidara.

"That's not that odd...but why wouldn't she?"

"Because she thinks I'm like addicted so I said lets wait til the wedding...but we don't have a fucking date."

"She sounds like...a prude."

"Well, you and Gaara did it on the first date. At least she's not a whore."

Deidara looked at him, surprised.

"Seriously?"

"...The first technical date...we'd known each other way before that."

"The first date? I can see you doing that but not Gaara."

"Whatever."

Kankuro stopped their back and forth.

"At least I know she's not a whore."

"...She might be."

"What?"

"I'm just saying you might not be her only source."

"You can't talk about her like that!"

"OK, OK, I get it. But I mean, you two might not get married for another year or something."

"...Let me sleep."

"No, you have to make it with her."

"Leave me alone."

"Do it tonight."

"I'd love to but this isn't my apartment."

"I don't care."

"Well maybe I want to wait until the wedding."

"Don't be such a girl."

"...Shut up. I can wait."

"Ok let me ask you this, how many times have you almost done it?"

"...That's not important."

"Ah, she obviously wants to, why don't you just go with it?"

"..."

"Look she's obviously waiting because you suggested it, not because she wants to. She's just as horny as you."

"Seriously don't talk about her like that."

"Just man up and bang her."

"...I'm taking a nap."

MEANWHILE

Matsuri were on the way to pick up the kids.

"So do you have a date yet?"

"No, not yet."

"So've you two-"

"I'm not talking about this with you."

"Aw, come on! I'm curious."

"Seriously, I can't do this with you."

"Come on, we're close, we can talk about this."

"No, I can only talk about this stuff with Kankuro, but it's not like I have anything to say."

"Nothin' to complain about, eh?"

"...You could say that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Kankuro said we should wait until the wedding."

"But you don't even have a date!"

"I know, it's killing me, every time we're alone I wanna pounce on him but then I remember he wants to wait."

"Why don't you just ask him."

"I don't know...I feel like if I've waited this long I might as well wait until the wedding."

"Just go for it."

"Alright alright."

They picked up the kids and brought them back to their designated apartments. It was getting late but Sakura and 3 had to stay. Gaara and Matsuri went back to the apartment. As soon as they did Naruto and Deidara were walking out.

"Come on Gaara we're going to dinner."

Matsuri suggested they go too.

"Nope, we're going to that place that makes you wanna throw up."

"What place is that?"

"The place we're going to, come on Gaara."

Gaara went along with it. Kankuro was still asleep on the couch. Deidara, Naruto and Gaara went to get some barbeque.

"Why couldn't they come with?"

"We're trying to get your brother laid Gaara."

"Oh...ew...that's our apartment."

"So what? We do it in there all the time."

"We live there."

"Anyway, what do you want to eat?"

MEANWHILE

Matsuri walked in and kissed Kankuro's forehead. She went to the kitchen to find them something to eat. When she started going through the kitchen she seriously hoped that they'd bring them back something. Kankuro started waking up.

"...Where'd everyone go...what time is it?"

"Morning."

"When'd you get back? Where is everybody?"

"I came back about thirty minutes ago and that's when everyone else went."

"Where'd they go?"

"Dinner."

"...Are they gonna bring us back something?"

"Probably. How long'd you sleep?"

"...Too long. I probably won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Way to go."

"So why didn't you go with everyone else?"

"They said they were going to some place where I hate the food. I guess the three of them wanted to talk about something, didn't want me there."

"Wonder what it could be."

Matsuri left the kitchen. She lifted Kankuro's feet and put them on her lap as she sat down. She stared into space and absent-mindedly started rubbing his leg.

"Something wrong Matsu?"

"...Something Gaara said..."

"What was it?"

"...Why are we all of the sudden abstinent?"

"Naruto said something about that to me too..."

"Do you think that's why they left us here?"

"Could be..."

"Why?"

"...I don't know."

"I mean...we almost have a lot so why didn't we just go for it then?"

"How should I know."

"You're the guy, you should initiate it."

"Why should I have to?"

"Fine, I will."

Matsuri laid down on top of him and kissed him. Kankuro ran his hand up her back.

"You sure?"

"Quit talking."

Matsuri kissed him again and they slowly sat up. Matsuri got her legs around his waist. He slowly stood up and carried her to the guest room. He laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. She pulled his shirt off and he started on hers. She helped him and threw it across the room. She started pushing his pants off and he started on hers. Once they were both off Kankuro reached under her and she arched her back as he unhooked her bra. He pulled it off of her and started kissing down her chest as she held his head closer. She was moaning and groaning and squirming in pleasure. Kankuro started taking off her panties and she did the same to his boxers.

"Hang on."

Kankuro covered himself up a little as he turned the lights off and closed the door. He then got back on top of her and she giggled. He got between her legs and leaned down and kissed her.

"So...now?"

"Mhm, now."

"You're sure you wanna do this?"

"For the love of-just put it in!"

"Ah, ok ok...ok..."

Kankuro kissed her again as he started pushing in her. She shut her eyes tight.

"...Alright move a little. Did you forget how to do this?"

"Very funny."

Kankuro started moving in her. Kankuro started getting a little faster and they got louder and louder. Kankuro had missed seeing her face with such an expression. Kankuro got even faster and Matsuri was screaming in pleasure as the orgasmed. Kankuro rode it out with her as her muscles convulsed around him. He leaned down and kissed her then he laid down next to her and put his arm across her chest, right under he breasts. She lightly ran her hand over the arm on her chest. Both panting.

"I love you Matsu."

"I love you too."

"You're beautiful."

"Aw! I'm already marrying you, you don't need to give me compliments."

"It's just the truth."

Matsuri leaned closer and kissed him.

"I'm cold."

"Let's get under the covers."

Kankuro pulled the covers over them both and kissed Matsuri's neck as he wrapped his arms around her. She started falling asleep as he covered her in kisses. She started waking up again a few minutes later.

"I'm gonna get some water, I'll be right back."

Kankuro kissed her as she sat up and threw on an oversized shirt that went half way down her thigh, sufficiently covering everything. She went to the kitchen and got out a glass. Just then the front door opened. She wasn't sure whether to run to the room or hide, her shock inhibited her from doing either.

"No, I think if you cut your hair you'd look more like a guy."

"But I love my hair."

"Then get over it."

"But that waiter was hitting on me, that was-naked."

"...Ok...I'm pretty sure he wasn't naked."

"She's definitely not wearing anything under that."

"Wha-"

Naruto looked where Deidara was looking and saw Matsuri wide-eyed and staring at them. They then heard Kankuro call for her.

"...Hey..."

"..."

"...Oh man guys, I left something right outside the door, we should all go see it, now."

Naruto took them outside and waited until he heard the guest door shut before he went in again. Matsuri ran back to the guest room, shut the door and jumped into bed next to Kankuro.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?"

"They came back."

Kankuro started laughing and kissed her. She laughed too, over her embarrassment. He ran his hand up her thigh and she mewed into his mouth. They heard the others come back in and quieted down.

"We brought you two food if you want it. Deidara's on the couch so make yourselves decent before you come out here."

Naruto and Gaara went into their room and changed. Deidara got on the couch and started watching TV. Naruto and Gaara got in their twin bed.

"Naruto, don't you ever feel like I've just...completely intruded on your life?"

"Why are you asking that now?"

"...I mean...like Temari is permanently here, Kankuro is constantly visiting and...I've been here for over a decade and I'm taking up space."

"Gaara, you're not intruding on my life. Mainly because it's not my life it's our life. We're married. Why are you so worried about this now?"

"...I don't know."

"Well don't, there's no reason to worry."

"Don't you want to get a bigger bed?"

"...If you want..."

"I'm fine with this one but...how can you not feel suffocated by me?"

"Because I love you...are you feeling suffocated by me?"

"No, never."

"So stop freaking me out. We've been married for over a decade. Why don't you feel at home yet?"

"I do but sometimes-sometimes...I mean my stuff is still back at my house so...the apartment looks just like it did the first time I was here when we were 16."

"Everything here is yours now."

Gaara smiled and Naruto kissed him. He wrapped his arms around him and held him closer. Matsuri and Kankuro were getting hungry. Matsuri put on some underwear and shorts in addition to her big shirt. Kankuro put on pants and they peeked out the door to see if Deidara was still awake.

"No, I'm not asleep, no I don't care if you eat your food but you have to share."

"But you already ate."

"I didn't. The waiter kept making eyes at me, I couldn't concentrate."

"I'm not sharing."

"What about you Ma...Ma...Matsu...damn it."

"It's Matsuri."

"Right, I bet Matsumi will share."

They walked out and went through their food. Deidara joined them. They both shared with him. He was sitting next to Matsuri with his arm on her.

"So Matsumi, ever thought about sleeping with a blond?"

Matsuri was laughing a little but Kankuro was glaring at him. He got closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"You know I've got three tongues, think about all the places they'll go."

"Enough Deidara."

"What? Before she gets married to you she should try me out. So Kankuro, what does her sex face look like?"

"...Go to bed."

"With her?"

"..."

Kankuro got up and Matsuri followed him and kissed him over and over. Deidara finished the food and got back on the couch. Kankuro laid down and Matsuri draped herself over him.

"Don't get mad, I'd never-"

"I'm not worried about you."

"So don't be mad."

Matsuri started falling asleep on him and he did too. Deidara left the TV on and fell asleep. The next morning Naruto and Gaara slept in, they were starting training later since the kids had school today. Kankuro went to see Temari, Matsuri was tired so he let her sleep. She woke up about twenty minutes after he left and got up to get breakfast. Deidara woke up when she was eating her cereal.

"Morning."

"Hey. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Fiancee. And he went to see Temari."

"You sure about that?"

"Huh?"

"This village has plenty of gorgeous women. Maybe you're not that great. Maybe he's gone to find himself a mistress in advance."

"...He wouldn't do that."

"Of course not, of course not."

Deidara got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen with Matsuri.

"No bra even though I'm here?"

Matsuri started covering herself up as best she could.

"..."

"You're really asking for it."

"..."

"So three tongue, imagine how those would feel, running all over you. Good right?"

"Leave me alone."

"You started it."

"...He wouldn't do that...he's going to Temari's."

"I'm sure he is."

"...So why did you say that?"

"Don't you trust him?"

"Yeah, I do. I do, he's at Temari's."

She put down her cereal and started to leave. Deidara stepped in front of her.

"Move."

"No, I don't think you want me to."

"Yes I do. It was funny the first time."

"But I wasn't joking. Just try me."

"No perv! Get out of my way."

"Just once. Let me see your sex face."

Deidara kissed her and put his hands up her shirt. She could feel his other tongue on her stomach. She pushed him off before he got any higher.

"What?"

"Don't ever do that again."

"...You're serious?

"Yes!"

"...Well fine then. You're missing out though."

Deidara went and pouted on the couch. Naruto and Gaara got up and Matsuri got dressed. She left to go meet Kankuro at Temari's. Naruto and Gaara started eating, Deidara joined.

"So fags, how was gay sex?"

"Don't call me a fag Deidara."

"Call 'em like I see 'em."

"Homophobe."

"No I just know when things are right, and when things are wrong."

"...Which one are we Dei?"

"Haven't decided yet. Some gay couples get married just because they can and want to prove something to people...but I don't think that's what you two are."

"You're right, that's not us."

"You guys are actually in gay love. Weird."

"Why's that weird?"

"I just can't imagine having romantic feelings for a dude."

"Everyone has gay thoughts. All straight people do."

"Not me, straight as a pole."

"So you could kiss me right now and not feel anything?"

"Yes I could."

"Ha, doubt it."

Deidara was a little insulted. He leaned down and kissed Gaara. Gaara had always been a good kisser, no matter who with so Deidara was actually enjoying it when he remembered he was straight. He got up and left.

"What the hell was that Gaara?"

"Messing with him so he'll get off our backs about everything."

"So obviously the only way to do that is kiss him."

"It wasn't good. Tasted like clay."

Naruto got up fast and threw his bowl in the sink. Gaara got up and hugged him from behind. Gaara kissed his neck and nuzzled up to his neck.

"...I'm sorry."

"...It's ok..."

"Will you kiss me?"

"I'd be glad to."

Naruto laughed and turned around to kiss Gaara. The phone rang right after and Gaara grabbed it.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"Who's me?"

"Sakura."

"Oh, need me to get Naru?"

"No, Tsunade got a message from Suna, you have to go back."

"Why?"

"Since your dad died there has been no Kazekage for some reason."

"...Well that's not good. Why are they asking for me ten years later though?"

"They were doing fine so they figured they didn't need to bother you with this. Suna's just had a blow to the staff they've created to replace Kazekage. Some mission to the waves."

"...So they want me to do what?"

"How about this? Go talk to Tsunade so she can give you the official details."

"Wait they don't want me to be the Kazekage do they?"

"Look, I've got a transplant and a playdate in like five minutes. Tsunade told me to tell you like two days ago I just remembered. Go see her."

"...Ok..."

He hung up and got dressed. Naruto was in the shower so he left without telling him. He got to her office and went in.

"Oh you good. Ready to go?"

"Hang on, hang on. Go where?"

"You've gotta go be Kazekage."

"...Well I can't do that. My life's here now."

"Well unless you want Suna to go down the drain fast you'll go."

"...How long would I be gone?"

"I don't know. Could be a year, could be a month, could be a few months or week every year, could be forever. I don't know. What I do know is you can't stay here, you have to go. You should be ready by now, do you want an escort?"

"I should be ready by now?"

"Yeah, Sakura told you on time right?"

"Of course...but...what if I don't want to be Kazekage?"

"Then it sucks for you. Go. I swear if I get an angry message from Suna I will murder you. Oh and they want Temari and Kankuro to come back and check in too."

"...Why can't Kankuro be Kazekage?"

"They want you! Go!"

He walked out. He slowly went back home, wondering what he would tell Naruto. He got back and Kankuro and Matsuri were packing. Temari was there with her bags. Shikamaru was with her.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He went down to the hospital to watch Naru for Sakura."

"...When'll he be back?"

"Not for a while she's got some heart surgery on this little kid."

"...Oh, that's so sad. Why's everyone here?"

"We have to go back to the Sand remember?"

"Like now?"

"Yes, like now."

"...I don't think I'm going..."

"You haven't been back in ten years, it'll be fun."

"...I'll be there...later."

"You're Kazekage now, you can't just go later."

"How does everyone know about this?"

"Tsunade told us."

"...I don't want to be Kazekage."

"Oh, you're just nervous. Come on, let's go."

"How are you gonna go? You're pregnant."

"I can still go. It'll take me a little longer but only by like a day."

"...So I can't get out of this?"

"No, come on. We'll be at the gate. Say bye to Naruto and let's go."

"...Yeah...ok..."

"Come on, get excited. Lots of people'll be happy to see you."

"..."

"Well...some will be happy to see you."

"...I'll be right there."

They left and waited at the gate for him. He packed his bag, thinking about what it was going to be like to go back. He hadn't been back in over ten years. He hadn't been back since his date with Naruto getting close to twelve years ago. His stuff was probably just as he left it. Probably. He didn't even bother to go back and get his things when he moved in. That was probably why he still sometimes felt like a guest at Naruto's sometimes. He finished packing but Naruto wasn't back. That was OK. He didn't want to have to tell him to his face. He left a note on the bed and left.

He got to the gate where everyone was waiting. Gaara, Matsuri and Kankuro would be farther ahead of Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was going just incase she went in to labor which Temari repeatedly told him was impossible at this point in her pregnancy but he wanted to be sure. Naruto got back from the hospital. Deidara was asleep on the couch. He wasn't really sure what happened to everyone since he was half asleep. He looked around for Gaara and the other but of course nothing. Some how the note Gaara left got swept away under the bed. Naruto figured he just went out for something.

Hours later he asked Deidara but he didn't know. He told himself Gaara'd be back soon. The next day he called Sakura to check if she knew.

"Suna you idiot."

"What?"

"...He went back to the Suna for a little while because he's been named Kazekage...remember?"

"No I don't remember! No one told me and he's been missing for a day! I almost filed a report."

"Didn't he tell you?"

"No...he didn't...I wonder why..."

"He'll probably be back soon."

"...I gotta go Sakura, thanks."

He hung up mad and upset and confused. He had to go to the Sand. He walked into his room to change before he went. He sat on the edge of the bed to take his shoes off. Once of them slipped slightly under the bed and he heard a rustle. He reached under and grabbed Gaara's note.

'Naruto, I have to go back to the sand for a few days. You're at the hospital and I have to go now, so I'm sorry. I'll be back soon so you don't need to come get me. I'll call when I get there I promise. I love you.'

Naruto was furious, he crumpled the note up and shoved it in his pocket. Naruto went to the Sand. He got there a day after Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru still beat him there.


	108. Surrogate

RECAP: I'm a terrible person and it's been weeks since I updated and I'm really sorry, really really really sorry. This is the second to last one...

He had been to the sand all of two times but the Kazekage's building was sticking out like a sore thumb. While he was walking he wondered where Gaara lived when he was younger. The Kazekage's office seemed to be big enough for a few bedrooms. That seemed right, his father had been Kazekage. Finally he got there. No one seemed to stop him which was great. He was furious. Asking people where the Kazekage was. The main room. He barged in, they were going over their current economic issues.

"Naruto!...I said I'd be back really soon..."

"Yeah. In a note! How long have you been here Gaara?"

"...Three days."

"Oh really? As I remember it the note said you'd call when you got here."

"Naruto, you have to leave. This is a meeting for the Sand, go."

"No."

"Naruto we can do this later now get out!"

"Don't you yell at me!"

Gaara walked over to him and quietly told him again to leave.

"I'm not leaving. You can't do that!"

Gaara slapped him and immediately regretted it. Naruto didn't react. He reached for Gaara's hand and examined it. No ring. He looked up at Gaara who was blind sided. Naruto let go and didn't say anything else as he walked out and slammed the door. Gaara took his ring out of his pocket and put it back on. He rubbed his face and took his hat and robes off.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back."

He left and saw Naruto at the end of the hallway. He ran to him and hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

"...Gaara...why are you being like this all of the sudden, you're never like this."

"...Naruto I was just named Kazekage..."

"So that means you come here to sort things out and you leave your life at home? Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

"I am now. Naruto...think about it. The new Kazekage after 10 years, gay, married, living in a different land...and one who doesn't know shit about what he's doing..."

"But why are those even factors? Why does it matter that we're married?"

"It shouldn't but, Naruto it's not legal here."

"So what?"

"Technically when we are here our marriage isn't real...and I'd rather not have their constant ridicule."

"...Ridicule?"

"The people here have hated me since before I can remember. And they aren't exactly...gay friendly...they might not want me as Kazekage if they know...and I might want that...but I haven't decided yet. And I'm sorry about not telling you I was leaving...I didn't really know myself."

"...Don't slap me ever again."

"...Knee jerk."

"So they don't know?"

"I want to say something but...but I don't know what it would do for this whole kage thing but I'm not sure what I want it to do yet."

"...So if you do stay kage...do we have to live here?"

"I hope not. My life is in Konoha now. Don't worry I wont make you move."

"...I'm sorry I just fucked up that meeting."

"No, I'm grateful for that, they're talking about economic crap I don't care about."

Naruto smiled and kissed him. When he pulled away Gaara's eyes were still closed.

"...Gaara? You're acting like that was your first kiss."

"I missed you."

Naruto smiled and kissed him over and over again. Gaara stopped him after a while and put his forehead against Naruto's.

"Wanna see my room?"

"Hell yes."

Gaara giggled and took his hand and they ran down a series of halls to Gaara's old room. He'd put his stuff in there. It had all of his old things, pictures of his mother mainly. Gaara shut the door and jumped on his bed. Naruto followed his lead. He got on top of Gaara and kissed him multiple times. He was asking him questions in between the kisses he was giving him.

"Don't you have a meeting?"

"Mm. Fuck meetings."

"Gaara, you're a man of power now. Go back to the meeting."

"Mm."

"Your power is so hot."

Gaara giggled and Naruto paused his kisses.

"Go back to your meeting, I'll be here."

"Thanks, I'll be right back I swear."

"Don't act so gay."

"Ha, I love you."

"I love you too. Now go."

He got off of Gaara and laid down on his bed. Gaara went back to his meeting where Temari had gotten into a fight with one of the members. Gaara put his robe and hat back on as she fought them.

"I can leave this damn meeting whenever I want!"

"You have to stay we've already lost the damn kage!"

"I am so hungry you can't even imagine!"

"It's not my fault you're loose and got knocked up!"

"I am married you asshole!"

"Yeah, now!"

"I have been for way before this! And I swear if I don't get food right now I will eat you!"

Gaara sat back down and rubbed his face and they shut up. Temari waited for Gaara to say something but he didn't.

"Where did you go Master Gaara? Who was that man?"

"Master Gaara? Haven't heard that before."

"Well Sir?"

"Uh, friend I'm living with in Konoha."

"Why was he so upset?"

"I hardly think that's any of your business."

"Well sir you stormed out of my meeting for this friend of yours who came here alone from Konoha. This is not proper behavior for a Kazekage."

"You can't talk to me like that."

"Sir, you're still learning so...yes I can."

"Tell me something, how has Suna changed since I was last here?"

"...Nothing much has changed. A few new buildings maybe?"

"What about our open-mindedness."

"About what sir?"

"Let's say-what's something people are closed off to-how about homosexuality, what is our official stand-point on that. When I left I know it was illegal."

"Well sir, we have no homosexual citizens so we have never legalized it, in addition the public still generally frowns upon it."

"I can guarantee you we have homos."

"Sir, we don't."

"Yes we do. Enough with this economical crap, you guys have dealt with this before you can do it again. We're going to make everyone in this damn village comfortable with themselves."

"Sir, we really don't have any fags."

"...And no more slurs."

"Well what do you want us to do? Ignore the economy to legalize marriage that no one wants?"

"Legalize it and we'll just see how few people want it. I know this village and no one here is brave enough to be the first person to object."

"...Sir what about the sanctity of marriage, man and wife."

"Do you know how many heterosexual marriages end in divorce, far fewer than gay marriages. You can't help who you love, everyone should be able to show their partner how much they love them. It's a commitment that everyone should be allowed to make."

"Why are you so passionate about this?"

"Isn't it true that if say someone gets married in a village that has legalized gay marriage, their marriage is basically fake when they go somewhere like here?"

"Well yes."

"Then that right there is why I want this legalized. And I don't mean process it for a few months until I forget about it, I mean I want it done in the next few hours. What I say goes so write it, stamp it, sign it."

"Sir, it takes a long time to process a law."

"Not a local one, I'm not the idiot you think I am."

"We don't think you're an idiot."

"Ok, go legalize my damn law."

"What if the people don't want it?"

"They do."

"We have to get an opinion before we legalize something."

"Fine, do what you must but I want it through by the end of the day."

"It'll take at least a month."

"Well you better get started then."

They wrapped up their meeting and Gaara ran back to his room. Temari and Shikamaru had to go back, they had a check up to go to in a few days. Kankuro went with, Matsuri was still there. Gaara and Naruto said goodbye. No one asked about what had happened. Gaara was back on his bed with Naruto on top of him. Kissing his neck. Someone knocked on the door and they both immediately got off each other and the bed. The man came in as Gaara finished fixing himself up.

"Sir, you need to come with us for that opinion."

"How does that work exactly?"

"You interview an average citizen, male and female, from each economic class."

"I do?"

"Yes, you. Come with us."

"Can my friend come too, he's bored."

"Yes, there's no reason he shouldn't."

Gaara motioned for Naruto to join him. They were taken to an interviewing room. Gaara checked and made sure, no cameras, no type of surveillance, just a tape recorder. Naruto was spinning in his chair with his head back waiting for the first interviewee. She came in and bowed.

"No need for that. Sit."

"Yes sir."

"What's your position on gay marriage?"

"I'm all for it. Me and my...is this being recorded?"

"Just to prove that I'm not lying about your answers."

"Well...yes my answer is yes."

"Can you give me a more detailed answer."

Gaara leaned over the table slightly and looked intimidating without meaning to. She leaned back in her chair some more.

"Well?"

"...What kind of answer are you looking for?"

"Why do you think it's OK?...And why do you look so scared?"

"...You're scaring me."

Naruto put his hand on Gaara's shoulder and pulled him back. Without thinking Gaara put his hand on top of Naruto's and continued the conversation.

"So you were saying?"

"Oh you two are-I was saying that me and my girlfriend have been keeping this a secret for a really long time. We found this other gay couple, in public they pretend they're our boyfriends and it works out. But to be able to walk down the street holding her hand would be great."

"Well, we're only guaranteeing marriage, not acceptance."

"But with a gay-"

He could tell she was about to say Kazekage and motioned for her to stop and pointed to the tape recorder.

"W-with a gay-portion of citizen getting married hopefully it wont be such a taboo topic."

"...Thank you, very much."

"You're welcome."

Gaara stopped the tape recorder and breathed deeply as he rubbed his face.

"So the new Kazekage's gay."

"...Yeah, that's why I didn't want to come here and be Kazekage."

"Yeah, it's not to great being here right now."

"Plus I didn't like the thought that every time I'd come here to sort things out my marriage would become non-existant."

"Oh, you're married."

"Almost 11 years now."

"Wow, congratulations."

"I'm hoping I'll be able to do the same for you and your girlfriend."

"So you wont be here alot?"

"My life is back in Konoha with Naruto."

"So if you've been married for so long-"

"We want a surrogate but very very few women in our village are willing to be a surrogate, and willing to donate the egg...actually...we already did the whole mix the samples thing when we had this one woman who said she'd do it but she got remarried so...I wonder what happened to that sample...anyway we're trying to get kids but it's not easy."

"Oh, I wish I could help you out but I can't have kids."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"It's OK, you know they bring me in here for a lot of these law thingies and the last Kage never strayed from the questions written down. Sometimes it wasn't even him it was some goon. This is new."

"My dad was never one for conversation...or any type of communication with his youngest son other than sending killers after him, including the only adult he could trust-"

Gaara's breathing got heavy and Naruto knew he was about to hyperventilate he squeezed his shoulders. Gaara put his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands.

"Gaara?"

"...Oh no..."

"What's wrong?"

"I think...I understand my bastard of a dad."

"Calm down. Don't justify what he did to you."

The interviewee interrupted.

"What'd he do?"

"Don't you know? He sealed a demon in me, it killed my mother. That's why everyone in this town hates me...my sand."

"What sand?"

"I used to wear a gourd of sand, it protected me from anything."

"Really? There's no way."

"It's true. Shukaku. Same thing happened to Naruto."

"...That's so sad."

"Well I think that's all the questions we had."

"...OK...sorry if I talked too long but...I can't talk to basically anyone about this."

"Oh no, don't be sorry. The only people that know here are my siblings and they just left."

"You'll be fine. So are you hoping for a girl or boy?"

"Either, just a baby."

"Have you thought about adoption?"

"Yeah we have since we're both Jinchuuriki but not too many pregnant people giving away babies."

"Sorry bout that."

"Well I mean we're only 26 so-"

"Wait so you got married when you were 16?"

"Mhm."

"Wow."

"Well it was nice talking to you, send the next one in."

She said goodbye and sent the next one in. Indifferent. The next one. More positive than negative but not too passionate, that described the rest of the interviewees. It'd be passed. Gaara was sick of interviewing people and he wanted to go home but he couldn't, not yet. The two of them walked back to Gaara's room. Gaara immediately laid down, tired.

"That wasn't that bad, and now our marriage'll be real here."

"I don't want to be Kazekage. I want to go home."

"You will soon."

"You don't have to stay here, you can go back, I can get you an escort."

"No I'll stay."

"Sure? It really sucks here."

"With you here it sucks less. You can show me around all the places you went as a kid and played and stuff."

"...Those don't exist."

Naruto sighed and laid down next to Gaara and kissed him. Gaara smiled at him.

"So what are you thinking about for this gay thing?"

"I don't know yet. What do you think?"

"I think you should just tell them but if you don't want to you shouldn't."

"God I love you."

Naruto smiled and kissed him as he rolled on top of him. Gaara started pulling up Naruto's shirt and he helped him get it off. He reached down and started taking Naruto's pants off. Once they were off Gaara took his shirt off and Naruto pulled his pants off. After lots of giggling and kissing Naruto was in Gaara and moving. Both moaning. A knock on the door. Gaara told Naruto not to stop and told the man at the door not to open it.

"Sir, we need your signature."

"Ugn...mm...um...oh...OK...I'll be-ugnn-right out."

"Is everything OK in there sir?"

"Just-gnu-peachy."

"Understood sir."

The man barged in and Gaara quickly covered them both with a blanket. Naruto laid down as flat as possible next to him.

"S-sir..."

"I said don't come in didn't I?"

"...But for your father...he told us if anyone uses 'fruity words' like peachy or hunky-dory we were to take that as a sign of distress because, in his words not mine, 'no one uses such gay phrases.' "

"...Are you freaking kidding me? Get out!"

"Y-yes sir...may I ask who that is sir?"

"NO!"

He ran out and shut the door behind him. Gaara sighed and closed his eyes, he had a worried look and was bright red. Naruto put his arm around him. He kissed his cheek and Gaara turned his head to look at him. Naruto smiled and Gaara kissed him.

"That was humiliating."

"It wasn't that bad."

"...Well...I gotta go sign that thing..."

"But we didn't finish. Or at least I didn't."

"...OK, but we have to be quick."

Naruto giggled and got back on top of him. He was supposed to be going fast but it felt so good when he went at an agonizingly slow pace. Gaara's eyes closed and he bit his lip to keep from screaming his name and revealing who was with him. Naruto leaned down and kissed him a few times. His pace increases as they got closer and they both came. Gaara's release was all over Naruto's chest but he was clean. Naruto kissed him and laid down on the bed panting. Gaara kissed his temple and got up and dressed. Naruto fell asleep as Gaara went to sign off.

"So sir...was that your wife?"

"No it wasn't."

"...Your mistress?"

"If I did have a wife do you really think I'd cheat on her?"

"I'm sorry, I'm used to your father."

"...My father cheated?"

"...He had a few mistresses yes..."

"...If that's all I think I'll be going."

"Sir, it would be a huge help to us if we knew the importance of that woman."

"That person is very important to me, we're married."

"So if we could see who it was it would help when we see them. To know how to treat them. As the Kazekage's wife."

"Not wife."

"...What?"

"Husband."

"You're a girl?"

"...No. He's my husband."

"Oh...well..."

"It's Naruto, the boy that burst in before."

"...OK...thank you."

Gaara walked off and back to his room where Naruto was sleeping with the lights out. Gaara got in next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto got as close as he could.

"How'd it go?"

"They know. I told them."

"What'd they do?"

"Nothing. They're probably going to be treating you like the Kazekage's spouse now. Enjoy that."

"...Gaara...what if we never get kids?"

"We will. Soon. I can feel it. A boy maybe."

"Why a boy? What's wrong with a girl?"

"Either. Just a kid. There has to be someone willing to adopt in Konoha, right?"

"Yeah...but seriously what happened to that sample. That has both of us in it, what if someone is about to have our baby?"

"Don't get your hopes up...so how many kids?"

"As many as we can get."

Gaara giggled and kissed Naruto's neck.

"What time is it?"

"...Looks like...dinner time."

"Who do we eat with?"

"Ourselves. Sometimes military officials join to do more work. When I was a kid though, I never ate with the others."

"That's sad..."

"Not really. I didn't like my dad. Kankuro and Temari were still kinda scared of me but they'd still eat with me in my room."

"I hope our kids can't complain about us for anything."

"They have to. Otherwise we're not doing our jobs."

"...Gaara...if we have a girl...she...can't do what we did."

"What did we do?"

"Slept together on our first date. And many many times after that. Got married when we were 16. It's romantic with us but...our daughter will literally be a virgin for her whole life."

"You're gonna be one of those dads huh?"

"Aren't you?"

"...Yeah probably. But what if we get a son?"

"...Well...I guess I'll have to be just as strict so I don't look sexist."

"Ha. Come on, dinner."

They walked down to the enormous dining hall and we served dinner. No military officials just dinner. Perfect.

The next day Gaara could go home. He wasn't sure if it was Naruto or if they really didn't need more of his help. He really was just a figure head for any country planning to invade. He and Naruto packed up and got home a few days later. They collapsed on their bed. Dog tired from the non-sop traveling and sleepless nights on the way. They slept the rest of the day and the whole night. The next morning they got up and showered. While Naruto was still showering and Gaara was getting dressed the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Gaara?"

"...Who's this?"

"It's...it's Ino..."

"INO! I haven't...I haven't spoken to you in...in...wow...almost what-two years?"

"Yeah...it's been awhile."

"So did you need something?"

"...Look...I've got something to tell you...I'll meet you two at Ichiraku's in like an hour ok?"

"Of course, of course. We'll see you then."

"...Don't mention it."

Gaara hung up. They got ready to meet Ino at the ramen shop. They were early and she was a little late. Finally she got there. Huge. Naruto and Gaara were doing their best not to stare as she came over to them.

"...Ino?"

"Shut up...look...uh..."

"Who's is it?"

"...Both of yours..."

"...What?"

"Yeah...uh...well see I thought if I had a baby I'd feel needed but...I don't want a baby. I looked up who's this was and as it turns out it's both of yours."

"...You're kidding..."

"Nope...not kidding...Sakura knew but she said I could tell you when I wanted...and someone told me you guys were looking for a surrogate...so...here I am."

"...So...you're pregnant with our baby...?"

"Yeah...basically. Turns out babies make you feel needed but you need a whole fuck ton of money."

"...So...you're giving it up?"

"I wont unless it's you guys. I haven't gone through this hell to just hand it off to any ol' couple...I think it might be a girl."

"You're just going to give us...really?"

"Oh my God! Yes really! Why would I drag you down here and tease you with the promises of an almost fully-cooked baby that's yours? This would be like the worst practical joke ever."

"...We're gonna be parents."

"If you want. Due in about two months. Sakura said it's likely to be a girl."

"...We're having a baby...in two months."

"Yep. Well...that's about it so...bye."

Gaara and Naruto both hugged Ino. She wasn't prepared for it but she dealt with it. She couldn't push them off. She didn't really want to. This was the most physical contact she'd had in a while. They finally let go, she abruptly left. Naruto and Gaara found the nearest payphone and called Sakura.

"Hey?"

"It's me."

"Naruto. Why doesn't my phone know this number?"

"Payphone. You know how Ino's pregnant?"

"...How'd you know?"

"She's giving us her baby that's how we know!"

"Aw, congrats you two. You better set up for a baby. They require a lot of crap just by the way."

"Tell Sasuke for us."

"...Yeah...everybody knows...we just couldn't tell you since she was considering keeping it...so...sorry...anyway I have a surgery so bye."

"Bye."

They then called Temari and Shikamaru. Temari picked up and she later told Shikamaru. Despite what Sakura had said these two seemed to be clueless about her baby. Shikamaru took that personally. Why hadn't Ino told him? He called Ino who agreed to meet him at her house. When he got there she had cleverly covered herself with blankets.

"I know you're pregnant."

"...Want water?"

He sighed and sat next to her. She looked down at her huge stomach and Shikamaru put his arm around her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend right?"

"...Look...I was about two months in. Finally had the courage to tell you...and you'd invited me to lunch. I thought it was perfect. Right when I was about to you said 'Temari's pregnant'. I thought about saying 'me too'...but...I mean...I don't want to be a burden."

"Burden? Ino, come on. What's the real reason?"

"...Shika...Temari...is...she's got your kid...I don't."

"Well yeah. She's my wife."

"...Exactly."

"...Ino...I thought we had an understanding. You'll always be my best friend. Cheer up."

"It's not fair. She's got it all..."

"Who?"

"Sakura...Temari...Kin...they all got pregnant and now they have loving fathers or husbands...like you. I don't...I hope this little girl'll be happy with the two of them..."

"Who's the father Ino?"

"...God I'm pathetic...I thought having a baby...would make me feel important...as it turns out I am not financially stable enough to take care of a baby right now...this is Gaara and Naruto's...I didn't know that when I got the thing done but...I wanted to give this baby back...and they've been looking for a surrogate...it's actually kind of lucky for them..."

"You don't need a baby to feel important."

"You don't know...anyway that's the story...

"...What'll you do after it's born?"

"...I'm leaving."

"You can't leave! My best friend is not allowed to leave the village."

"...I can't stay around this baby or I'll like steal it back."

"...I'll be here. For you. Don't worry about it ok?"

"...I love you..."

"Yeah...right."

"..."

"When are you due?"

"Two months..."

"And you just now told the adoptive parents?"

"...Is that bad?"

"Ha, Ino Ino Ino. Soon the happiest couple in Konoha is finally going to have a kid."

"I know. They'll be really good with it."

"They will be. You'd be a pretty great mother yourself."

"...Maybe some day...Oh! It kicked!"

Shikamaru felt Ino's stomach. He felt the baby kick. He smiled and Ino did a little too. Once she wasn't looking so depressed Shikamaru went back home to Temari and explained everything.

Naruto and Gaara started rearranging furniture. Had Deidara start sleeping on Sakura and Sasuke's couch. Itachi had moved back in with Kin. They folded up the guest bed. Sakura helped them with a crib and everything else. They had almost a month to go and could barely breathe most of the time, they were so excited. They spent most of their days with Ino. Finally she begged for her space. They were forced to go home.

"Naruto, we're finally gonna be parents and it'll be our baby. Like it'll look like us."

"I know. I can barely believe it...what do we name it?"

"...I never even...hmm..."

"After someone?"

"Sure...Ino?"

"...That might just make it harder for her...but maybe...we'll see what she's like...but in the meantime we need a back up."

"How about Kushina?"

"Wait, wait. What about your mom? I like Karura."

"This'd be easier if it was a boy. Minato and that's it."

"We might just name her Ino, or we could let Ino decide."

"Sounds good...alright...ugh...time to put the crib together again."

"It's your turn to try. I damn near lost a a finger."

"You big baby, you pinched the end of your finger."

"...It hurt."

Naruto helped some while Gaara tried to understand the instructions for crib assembly. It was pretty late when it was finally put together so they went straight to bed. The next day Temari had asked Shikamaru about Ino's plan to get to the hospital. He figured he should go ask, getting a little worried himself. Ino was never very organized. When he got there she was asleep with the TV on some travel channel. He shook her awake and turned the TV off.

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"I was wondering what your plan for the hospital was."

"...I got one."

"So who's taking you to the hospital when you go into labor?"

"...Myself?"

"I'll take you...well...that...just happened-alright let's go."

"What?"

"Lie down. I'll be right back."

Shikamaru helped her lie down. He looked pretty calm on the outside but was falling apart on the inside. He ran to her phone and whispered to Temari.

"...She's in labor."

"Oh my God! I'll call Naruto and Gaara."

"Wait wait! What do I do? Do we go to the hospital?"

"Yes, go to the hospital. Call Sakura too."

"...Ok...I can do that."

"It's Ok to be nervous Shika."

"...I think I'm gonna pass out Tema..."

"Breathe. Just breathe."

"...I should get back to Ino."

"Tell her to breathe too ok?"

"...Yeah...I'll uh...I'll do that."

He hung up and Ino screamed.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"Calm down Shika. It's a contraction."

"...Mneh..."

"Ha, come on, let's get to the hospital."

"Yeah...yeah...the hospital..."

"Chill out, I'm the one having a baby."

Naruto and Gaara were at her door in seconds. She smiled at them and they almost passed out along with Shikamaru. She stood up and they helped her to the hospital. She lived relatively close. They got her a room and she was squeezing Gaara's hand as the contractions came. Naruto was in charge of icechips. The others had to wait outside. Sakura came in.

"Hello there. A little early aren't we Ino?"

"Shut up and get this demon out of me!"

"I know it hurts but it'll be over...well...not soon...but once this is over you wont remember how bad it was."

"How can I not remember this!"

"Trust me you wont. Let's see how dilated you are. Since you just went in to labor you wont have to push too hard so don't worry about that yet."

She checked. Ino had been in labor longer than she thought.

"...Ok...shit...Ino I know I just told you to not push just yet but it turns out you're farther along than I thought. Push."

She did. Gaara's hand was blue and Naruto was feeling light-headed. Two months ago they didn't even know if they'd ever get a kid and now she was being born. He ended up passing out. Sakura got 3 to come help him. He was back up before the shoulders were out. As soon as they were everything was much easier. Baby. Ino closed her eyes. Sakura hid her from Ino as the nurses took her away. Too early. She came too early. NICU. Sakura fixed Ino up. Naruto and Gaara stayed with her.

"...Sorry...sorry she's too early you guys."

"Don't be ridiculous. You did really good...my hand is probably broken but you did good."

"...Hurts like a bitch."

"Debatable."

Both Sakura and Ino glared at him until he admitted he was joking. Sakura left to check on the baby. She came back within a few minutes.

"How is she?"

"...Funny story...it's a he...whoops."

"Whoops?"

"Yeah sometimes those ultrasounds look like there's nothing there but...as it turns out you two have a baby boy."

"YES!"

"Oh. Well cool. Anyway he's doing good. He'll need to be in the NICU for awhile though, about a month."

"...But he's ok?"

"He will be. Don't worry."

Naruto leaned over and kissed Gaara. Ino had fallen asleep. Sakura couldn't even imagine giving up Naru. She let her sleep. Naruto and Gaara waited until she woke up.

"You guys are still here?"

"...Do you want us to go?"

"No I just...didn't think you'd stay."

"Well he's early but he's ok."

"He?"

"Oh yeah, as it turns out it was a boy...not a girl."

"Cool...well...when can I leave?"

"Soon I think. You feel ok right?"

"Yeah, I feel...damn tired but that's about it."

"...We were going to name her after you but...it's a boy."

"Sweet thought but you can name it whatever you want."

"...You can visit whenever you want."

"No. But thanks."

"..."

Sakura came back in with Ino's chart. A few more days and she was ready to be discharged. Naruto and Gaara had this over-whelming feeling of guilt. They didn't go and see their new baby until Ino was out of the hospital. Shikamaru made sure she rested enough. Knowing her she'd be trying to pack as soon as she got home. He wasn't going to just let her move away but maybe it was for the best.

Naruto and Gaara were finally ready to go see their baby. Sakura took them back. He had tubes here and there, feeding and hydrating him.

"He just needs to for lack of a better word-cook that last month."

"...He's so small."

"Yeah. But he's cute. Right now his name is Baby Boy. Do you two want to change that?"

"...Yeah...Minato."

"Alright. I will be right back. When I am you can hold him."

Naruto and Gaara couldn't even look away. Naruto found and held his hand.

"We've got a boy."

"...I can't believe we're parents."

"He's so cute."

"And small."

"...Wow..."

"...Yeah..."

Sakura came back.

"...What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

They hadn't noticed but their eyes were watering. They quickly wiped them and Sakura got Minato out of his little incubator. Gaara went first. He was so little.

"I'll leave you guys alone."

They couldn't stop looking at him. He was about the size of their forearms. Gaara handed him to Naruto. Sakura was outside waiting for them to get sick of holding him but it was about an hour and a half before she had to intervene.

"He's gotta go back on his machines. You can hold him again later."

She put him back in and hooked him up. Naruto and Gaara didn't leave. She didn't expect him to. Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara came up to the hospital after Temari had called him. They caught Sakura before she went back to her office.

"Oh hey. Where'd you all come from?"

"Temari called. Someone forgot to tell us that Ino had the baby."

"...Oh...whoops...they're in the NICU...I was just going to call you guys I swear."

"So boy or girl?"

"Boy, Minato. He's a month early and he's tiny."

"So does he have some kind of weird Chakra?"

"Hell yes! Freaked me out!"

"He is going to be the coolest nephew."

"Ha, I bet."

"How's Ino?"

"She's gonna travel I think..."

"...It's probably better that she doesn't stay around him...it must be hard to give up a baby..."

"Yeah...anyway you guys wanna see him?"

"...When he's better."

"Alright. Suit yourselves."

One month later they were allowed to take him home. They'd been practically living in the hospital for that very strenuous month but it was worth it. He wasn't sick. They couldn't have been happier. They had only spoken to Ino over the phone. It was better if she didn't see the baby. Shikamaru felt like it was a good thing that she decided to travel. He'd take care of her house and she'd get some distance. Temari was anxiously awaiting their baby, they later found out they were having a girl. They'd name her after Temari's mother, Karura.


	109. The Beginning of the End

RECAP: Okay yeah it's been awhile, it has, sorry. Just makes me sad thinking that this'll be over soon. So think about it like their kids are teenagers in that they don't know or care what their parents did in the past. They just don't, they're self absorbed so they'll hear these stories and like see their parents not as ninja like in the other chapters, like the way you guys have been reading about them but as just parents...and I did have to do one more pair, couldn't resist.

The others paired off too. Deidara left and found himself with Ino, she'd sent postcards telling them about it. Tenten and Neji got married and had two kids of their own as did Hinata and Kiba. About a year after Minato was born Kankuro had twin girls, Tenma and Mikoto.

Two years later Itachi and 3 had their second son that they'd name Izuna. Sixteen years later. Naru, Shisui, Minato, Izuna and Karura grew up together. Naru and Shisui being one pair of best friends. Izuna and Minato the other. Karura was becoming a kind of apprentice to Naru and she was closest to Tenma and Mikoto. Minato of course surpassed everyone's expectations. He didn't stay small, he got a little taller than Naruto and Gaara, he had Gaara's eyes and Naruto's blond hair although Minato's was much light thanks to Ino, shaggy and cute. Izuna grew to look like a real Uchiha. Sharingan, shaggy black hair, a constant rivalry with Shisui. Even with the odd age differences they all got along easy.

Minato was exceedingly popular at school much to his fathers' relief. Being half of two Jinchuuriki wasn't exactly easy but he was such a great ninja that it didn't really matter what he was, not to mention he was much more charismatic than either of his parents. He and Izuna were very close, best friends, much like Naru and Shisui who were now Jounin too. Kakashi stayed in their lives somewhat. Although they all stayed young-looking, Kakashi seemed to have not aged since their chuunin exams. Gaara had to occasionally go back to the Sand to deal with some Kazekage stuff but he never had to live there.

This time Naruto would be going with to the Sand. Minato was 16, he could take care of himself. That's what he told them both over and over, trying to get himself some space. Both apprehensive about leaving him alone.

"Dads, seriously, you never leave me alone, go to the sand for like two days."

"Alright what do you do if someone breaks in?"

"Get them out. Seriously? I'm almost a Jounin. You need to start trusting my ninja skills."

"...Be careful ok? No parties."

"Ok, love you guys."

They both kissed his head before reluctantly leaving. Minato had no intention of throwing a party. He just wanted to be alone for awhile. Naru and Shisui were on long missions. Karura was training with Tenma and Mikoto daily. The only person there was the only one he didn't want to see. Izuna didn't bother knocking anymore. He came in and sat down on the couch next to Minato.

"Where're your dads?"

"They just left. What are you doing here?"

"...Just came by. Want me to go?"

"No. Just..."

"Somethin' wrong Nato?"

"...Yeah..."

"What is it?"

"...I don't know."

"That's ok. Come on, let's go down to the hospital."

"Sounds good."

They started walking. They loved going down to the hospital without notice. Sakura could never quite censor herself without the proper notice. When they got there interns had messed up. There was some ninja on the floor, bleeding. They were carrying him away while Sakura yelled. Minato and Izuna sneaked up behind her.

"You fuckers almost killed that man because you're miniscule minds can't function properly! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"...Your nephews."

"My nephews have nothing to do with this you fucking idiot! You god damn fucking idiot! I swear to God I will burn your feet!"

"...No...they're behind-"

Sakura turned around. She dismissed the interns who were crying as they left.

"...H-ey..."

"Geez Aunt Sakura, you've got quite a vocabulary."

"...Don't tell your mom Izuna."

3 came up behind them.

"Oh, 3, I've got a surgery for you if you want it?"

"...Skin graphs aren't surgery. Damn it damn it damn it! How many times are you going to burn feet?"

"...They disrespected me...but I do have a real surgery. Some kid about...Minato's age, arm ripped off on a mission. You wanna reattach it?"

"Yeah...I'll see you two later."

3 left. Sakura apologized again for her swearing.

"So what brings you down here?"

"Boredom. You got something for us to do?"

"...Nope...not yet. I'll let you talk to the patients but that's about it."

"Alright."

"Find one you like and start talking."

They did. A girl about their age. Pretty. Burns on her arm. It didn't bother them. They were more different then her even with her burns.

"Who are you?"

"Sakura's nephews. What happened?"

"I got burned."

"Well yeah, but how?"

"Oh, fire-style bitch! Bitch!"

"...Fire-style...where were you?"

"That's the worst part, that bitch was from this village!"

"...Did she look kind of like Sakura's husband?"

"...Yeah."

"That's her daughter. Naru. Our cousin."

"...Oh...sorry."

"No, we get it. She can be a little abrasive but she definitely didn't mean it."

They talked a little longer. They then got bored and let her sleep. Sakura found them and called them into a young but dying patients room.

"Watch this."

She started feed him her chakra. The two of them were watching amazed.

"...Go...get a nurse...I don't have enough right now."

"Wait, you can use mine, I've always wanted to try this. Dad told me all about how this stuff works, come on use my chakra."

"...Nato I can't use yours get a nurse."

"Come on, I wont mess it up. Please."

"No, get a nurse."

"...What's wrong with my chakra?"

"We'll talk about it later...get a nurse dammit."

Minato wouldn't budge so Izuna went and got a few nurses. Sakura used the majority of both of their chakra before she was done. When she was she was exhausted but Minato was still pissed. The two of them followed her to her office. She sat down and sighed.

"What's wrong with my chakra Aunt Sakura?"

"You...you're the son of two jinchuuriki. You didn't think you'd be normal did you?"

"...What does that mean?"

"Nothing bad but not too many people can handle your chakra."

"Well what's my chakra?"

"A lot, evil and strong."

"..."

"Even when I delivered you I could tell. You turned out just like Naruto though-I mean your dad. He was hated for like...the majority of his life and had no parents. His demon seems to be particularly evil, so does your-other dad. You turned out even better. I'm not saying you're evil...but your chakra is."

"...You can't prove that."

"Damn right. But I can prove that your chakra is too strong for most people or weak patients to handle."

"...Then prove it."

"Alright fine, you little turd, come here."

Minato walked over to her desk. She grabbed his arm fast and turned so he couldn't pull it away. She pulled out a kunai and cut his arm open where it wouldn't do much damage.

"AH! AH! What are you doing?"

"Did that hurt Nato?"

"DAMN IT! GET ME STITCHES YOU PSYCHO!"

"You don't need them."

Sakura got out some healing ointment and put it on the edges of his cut. The three of them watched as it healed itself.

"Does it hurt Nato?"

"...No...what the hell..."

"That's why you'll be a fantastic ninja. Now go away, both of you."

They walked home. Izuna was trying to calm Minato down, he was staring at his arm and breathing heavy. They finally got back and Minato laid down on the couch and Izuna lifted Minato's feet, sat down, then put his feet back down on his lap.

"I'm a freak."

"No you're not, this is cool. Show it off to the other ninja."

"They must already know. They treat me like I'm a prize."

"That's because of your dad though."

"...I'm bored."

"Me too. What do you want to do?"

"Turn the TV on. Find something."

Izuna found the remote and Minato watched as he flipped through the channels, one last turn of the channel and they were going to give up. That last channel was horrific.

"Ah! No! Turn that shit off Izuna!"

"AH!"

Off went the TV and gay porn. Both panting.

"...What the hell did you do?"

"It wasn't me! Damn TV channels!"

"...Ha...it was kinda funny."

"Ha...don't tell anyone we watch gay porn together."

"Like anyone would believe someone as hot as me would ever go for someone like you."

"Are you saying I'm not incredibly hot?"

"Yes I am, ha."

"Very funny...I'm still so bored! Entertain me damn it!"

Minato sat up with his legs still in Izuna's lap. He got a little too close but they didn't acknowledge it.

"What do you want to do?"

"...I don't know."

Minato felt Izuna's hand start going up his leg. He wasn't sure. He jumped up as did Izuna and awkwardly stood there for a few seconds.

"...Um...I've got...stuff to do..."

"Yeah...me too...bye."

"Bye..."

Izuna left. Minato paced and rubbed his face, wondering what just happened to him. He and Izuna had kissed before but it was a long time ago, when they were 11 and 9. The more he thought about it the more frustrated he got. He found a nail gun which he often used to get out most of his frustrations. He walked on to the balcony, plugged the gun in and quickly put multiple nails in the outdoor wall. Next to his other ones. He was the only one that ever went on the balcony so no one noticed.

These nails weren't cutting it. He put one in his hand and watched it bleed. Still not enough. He started pressing it against his lips. He didn't hear Sasuke come in. When he saw Minato he quickly unplugged the gun and grabbed him by the shoulders making him drop the nail gun.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"...Nothing...nothing..."

"Did you do that to your hand?"

"...Leave me alone."

"We have to go get it taken out. Come on."

"...I can do it myself."

Sasuke watched. Minato cringed as he pulled it out. His odd, monster-like chakra healed him fast along with some rubbing alcohol. Sasuke wouldn't leave. Not after that little display. Minato ignored him as he cleaned the blood off of the balcony.

"Uncle Sasuke, seriously, I'm fine."

"...Talk to me."

"...I...I don't have anything to say. I'll see you tomorrow maybe."

"...Give me that nail gun."

"Sure..."

Sasuke took it. He went home and debated telling Sakura what happened. The next day Minato was still in a weird funk. Lying in his bed still in pajamas. Izuna came over again.

"Nato? Nato? Nato, you in here?"

"...In here Izu."

He walked into Minato's room and laid down on the bed next to him.

"What's eatin' ya?"

"...Nothing."

"It's like 3, you're still in bed."

"...Yeah well...didn't have anything to do today."

"Wanna go...find some girls?"

"You're fourteen, you don't need a girlfriend."

"You're sixteen and you do."

"...I don't know if I do."

"Huh?"

"...Izuna have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Well you that one time but not anyone else."

"What if you suck at it?"

"Wow...thanks."

"I'm just saying you should practice."

"...On what?"

"I'll make the sacrifice, you can practice on me."

"...You're a boy."

"Get over it."

Minato laid on his side. Izuna kissed him. Minato kissed back. Izuna noticed his tongue and started worrying.

"What's going on?"

"...Not good?"

"What's happening?"

"Don't think about it."

Minato kissed him again. Izuna didn't think about it this time. He kissed as passionately as Minato. Soon he felt Minato's hands up the back of his shirt. They heard a knock on the door and stopped immediately. They got up and composed themselves as they answered the door. It was Karura.

"Hey you guys. Naru's being a jerk again. She literally sent a letter from that big important mission telling me to get off my lazy ass. Literally. Like doesn't she have anything better to do than pester me?"

"Did you want something?"

"More kunai, I've gotta go train again."

"Be right back."

Minato ran and got her more ninja tools. She left and went back to train. Minato was about to close the door but Izuna caught it and started leaving.

"Wait, you're going home?"

"..."

Minato shut the door after watching Izuna walk off. He slept the majority of the day. He was woken up at around 1 in the morning by a kiss on the forehead. He desperately hoped it was Izuna.

"Didn't mean to wake you up. Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"...Just fell asleep..."

"What's bothering you?"

"Who said anything was bothering me?"

"I can tell."

"...Dad...how..."

"How what Nato?"

"...How...do you fold that stretchy sheet for beds?"

"That's not what's bothering you. Come on what's wrong?"

"...Which one of you made the first move?"

"Um...I think...yeah it was Gaara."

"...Really."

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Night."

Naruto went to put his bags down in their room. Gaara went with.

"Something's bothering him."

"Go talk to him."

"...No I think he needs to talk to you."

"Alright. What do you think's bothering him?"

"...I don't know but there is something wrong. Go."

Gaara left his bag unpacked and went into Minato's room. He was laying face down on his bed, sprawled out. Gaara sat next to him and he turned his head to face him.

"What's wrong Nato?"

"...Dad...how did you know...?"

"Know what?"

"That you're...that way...with guys..."

"I didn't. Not for a while. But I didn't really have to be sure because I knew I loved your father-other father."

"...So...you're not sure?"

"Well now I am but I wasn't at first. At first I just knew I had a huge crush on Naruto."

"...And you were just...ok with that? I didn't...make you want to...put a nail in your hand or something?"

"It scared me but...I was already the loneliest person in my village, I really had nothing to lose. I did try to cut myself a few times, I felt like something was really wrong with me...but my sand wouldn't let me."

"..."

"So what's bothering you?"

"...Dad I have something to tell you..."

"I have a feeling I know what you're going to say."

"...But...I'm not sure."

"That's ok. You don't have to be sure. You'll figure it out."

"..."

"Anything else?"

"...No...I don't think...I don't think so..."

"Alright. Night."

"Night."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Gaara left and let him sleep. He climbed into bed with Naruto who kissed his neck as he held him closer.

"What was wrong?"

"...You'll know soon."

"Hm...I'm so tired..."

"Then go to sleep."

"...Too tired."

Gaara giggled and kissed him before falling asleep. Minato couldn't sleep very much at all. He got up to get water and just kept going. He only had boxers and a big shirt on but it wasn't that cold out. He wasn't sure where he was going and ended up sitting on the top of the hokage's office. Where he and Izuna used to play when they were much younger. Someone came up behind him, again he hoped it was Izuna.

"...Lady Tsunade..."

"The hell are you doing up here boy?"

"...Just...I'll go."

"Don't go, you can stay."

"...Ok..."

Minato brought his knees to his chest and hugged them. Tsunade sighed and sat down next to him.

"Why are you up so late anyway?"

"...Avoiding paperwork."

"Oh..."

"Something bothering you kid?"

"...Yeah...but...I'm not sure."

"Sure of what kid?"

"...I...I don't know."

"Come on boy what's wrong?"

"Why don't you ever call me by my name?"

"...You're named after your grandfather. The fourth hokage, the best damn ninja in this village other than your father who will one day be the hokage...I knew your grandfather...he was my bestfriend's student...and you look a lot like him. Naruto looks a whole hell like him but he's not named...Minato."

"...Was my grandfather gay?"

"No, he married your grandmother, Kushina...is that what this mopey thing is about? You're gay?"

"..."

"You do realize your parents are gay right?"

"...I don't know if I am though...I don't want to be wrong..."

"You're not wrong. So who's the guy?"

"...I don't know..."

"You don't have to tell me. Who wants to confide in an old lady."

"You're not old...and it kinda freaks me out."

"It's a jutsu, believe it or not, that keeps me looking so sexyfine. You turned out real well for what you are, hell, you turned out well by any standard."

"...Am I a monster?"

"Yep. You're two. Look at your parents, they're both demons. Technically the three of you are monsters but do you really think your parents are monsters?"

"...No I guess not."

"You're over-think a lot. Not like Naruto, that's Gaara. Either Gaara or Ino."

"Ino?"

"Your mother."

"...Mother?"

"You know you had to have a mother right?"

"I know I've just never really thought about it."

"Don't your dads ever mention her, or have they ever told you about her?"

"They did once...I pretended like I wasn't interested. I didn't want to make them feel like I wanted a mom instead of them two."

"That's sweet. You know you've got Gaara's eyes."

"Speaking of his eyes what happened to him? Why is he blind in one?"

"Alright, long story-time. Long long ago when your parents and aunts and uncles were your age-I know, but trust me it actually happened-anyway they went on this really not good mission...that I assigned them...with no jounin...so basically it was my fault. Anyway they were doing good but Gaara's sand was suffocating him and a stray kunai put a hole in his diaphragm-"

"And he's alive?"

"He's a jinchuuriki. This was way back when your Aunt Matsuri was a genin. She was alone with him and so he was like all dead and bloody but she kept him going with chest compressions. So-wait so it was a group of about 8 ninja from the waves. Only they weren't ninja they were farmers. So they cut Kankuro's leg open to drain his blood and, so basically the point is they were very dangerous being farmer-ninja from the waves."

"Wait so they drained Kankuro's blood?"

"Almost. Sakura fixed it before he lost too much but he did pass out. Anyway so Naruto had a huge gash in his chest all diagonal and-just bad. Sakura fixed that too but then your Uncle Sasuke took on the head ninja who trained the farmers and he died. They didn't want him to so Sakura carried him back, cause see at that point they were engaged and had Naru. So Naruto took Gaara who was dead back too and they worked on them. Gaara got a heartbeat first but neither of them woke up for a long while. Sasuke took for-fucking-ever to wake up."

"...They both died?"

"Yeah. Both. But they're fine now."

"...So what happened to his eye?"

"Ah, right. Well we did some brain scans to make sure he was ok after waking up. When we did we fond a tumor, it turned out to be benign but it blinded that eye."

"...Wow...I wonder why they never told me that story before."

"Want to know another family secret?"

"...What else have they done?"

"Not them...wait...I'm a smidgen drunk...probably shouldn't tell you."

"No, you have to. What is it?"

"It's your Uncle Itachi."

"...So you think we're related too?"

"Huh?"

"That guy...Izuna."

"Aren't you two cousins?"

"No, our parents are close and so are we but we're not related."

"Then go for it. Fuck it. I gotta go do paperwork. Bye kid."

"...Thanks for talking to me..."

"No problem."

Tsunade stood up and left. Minato started getting a little cold and was thinking about leaving but Izuna sat next to him.

"...Hey..."

"..."

"Sorry I left earlier...I...yeah..."

"..."

Izuna scooted closer to Minato and laid him down. Izuna reached for his hand and when Minato held it he climbed on top of him and kissed him. Minato wrapped his arms around him and kissed back. Suddenly Izuna's kisses stopped. He lifted his shirt up and began kissing down Minato's chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know..."

Izuna thought about what he was doing and couldn't justify it. He stood up and started walking away. Minato sat up fast.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"Home. It's late."

"...Why'd you do that?"

"...I wanted to..."

"Don't leave."

"...Ok..."

Izuna sat down next to him and Minato put his arm around him. They laid down and stared at the sky. Holding each other tight.

"...What's happening Nato?"

"I don't know..."

"..."

They heard someone coming and scooted away from each other fast but stayed lying down. It was Shisui.

"Hey, why'd you leave in the middle of the night? You know dad isn't as stupid as you think. Sent me out here to get your sorry ass."

"...Just couldn't sleep."

"Hey Nato."

He playfully kicked them both and stood between them, looking at the sky with them.

"When did you and Naru get back?"

"Few hours ago."

"How'd it go?"

"Good except Naru burned one of ours and is a fucking control freak."

"Are you saying that because she's a better ninja?"

"Shut up Nato. Why are you up here?"

"Couldn't sleep either."

"...Hm. Funny you both wind up here."

"...You know I was just talking to Tsunade...she said your dad-or your family has some big secret..."

"Mhm."

"...What is it?"

"Not much of a secret if everyone knows. Come on Izu, time to go home."

"...I'm alright here."

"Ugh. I can't go home without you."

"Why not, I'm old enough to stay out by myself."

"Age doesn't matter, you're not even a chuunin."

"Well Nato's almost a jounin. I'll be fine."

"...Fine, if you're not back in an hour I'm gonna come back and drag you by your ears ok?"

"Alright."

Shisui left. They stayed the same distance apart from each other. Too freaked out to get any closer.

"Nato?"

"Hm?"

"If people at school thought I was gay do you think they'd still like me?"

"What people at school? You've graduated."

"You know what I mean, my graduating class."

"I don't know...what about me?"

"They'll still like you, you're popular anyway. You have gay parents and are double the monsters they are yet you still have masses of friends."

"Not masses."

"A lot...makes me wonder sometimes...how close we actually are...like what if you treat all your friends like me?"

"Izu, no, you're my best friend. Always have been. I mean most of the 'friends' you claim I have are just acquaintances or like friends you don't share secrets with."

"...Good...honestly...other than my team...you're...you're kind of my only friend."

"Me too. I mean when we were still at the academy don't you remember me dropping every other conversation I had going to talk to you?"

"Yeah...I guess you did."

"You're my best friend. No one else even comes close."

"We should go home."

"...Yeah."

They started walking down the stairs and ran into Tsunade on the way. She told them to tell their parents and Aunts and Uncles that they were to report immediately. They dashed home and did so. Both called Sakura and Sasuke, all six reported. It was so late, they were wondering what was going on. Izuna went over to Minato's to worry with him.

"What could it be?"

"...Don't worry...our parents are great ninja."

"...I hope they're ok..."

Naruto and Gaara burst through the door. They both jumped up and waited for answers as they watched the pair grab their ninja tools.

"Nato, wills are in a box marked 'Taxes'. Everything is yours, don't let anyone take it. We love you very much."

Minato's heart sped up at an alarming rate. Naruto and Gaara both kissed his head before leaving in a hurry. Minato could barely breathe. Izuna hugged him. When he did he could hear his loud, fast heart ramming against his chest. They'd done this before, left for missions in a hurry but they'd never mentioned wills before.

"They'll be fine."

"...I'm scared."

"Don't be."

"..."

"Let's sleep. Come on."

Izuna grabbed his hand an guided him to the bed. He laid down first and Minato shakily did the same. Izuna rolled on his side and put his back to Minato as he got comfortable.

"...Will you turn the other way...?"

"Sure."

Izuna did. Minato then got on his side with his back to Izuna and reach back for his hand. Minato put Izuna's arm around him which helped him fall asleep. It still took him a few hours though. Izuna couldn't sleep either.

"...What do you think the mission is?"

"...Border patrol maybe."

"What if they don't come back Izu?"

"Don't think like that."

Izuna held him tighter. Minato sighed and started falling asleep. He had a few nightmares but Izuna calmed him down after each one. Minato couldn't help but feel weak. Here was his fourteen year old best friend, consoling him. He was sixteen and practically a jounin. He couldn't be such a wimp.

The rest of the kids were just as confused as them two. Naru and Shisui were sent on an unrelated mission and couldn't sit and wait for them to come back. Karura and the twins were assigned plenty of D-rank missions to keep them busy. Minato and Izuna were both in transition rank wise so they weren't allowed mission unless it was dire. They hung around the main gates for about four days waiting for them to come back. Temari and Shikamaru came back with three hostages, no time to talk. Two days after that Itachi and Matsuri came back with a few flesh wounds, saying they were there to get more medics. No time to explain. Finally three days after that the other four returned. Covered in blood. Hopefully not theirs. All four hanging off of each other for dear life. Sakura trying to heal them as they trudged.

"DAD! DAD!"

Naruto and Gaara smiled at him then started coughing up blood. Minato froze, terrified. Sasuke helped the wheezing coupled up while Sakura stopped and sat to fix her open leg. The others kept going to the hospital while Sakura tried to prepare herself to take care of them.

"Aunt Sakura what happened?"

"...Nothing."

"Something!"

"Nothing unusual just very, very, very outnumbered by the damn waves again."

"How's your leg?"

"Open. Reach into my bag and get a stint."

"What's that?"

"Fixes arteries, looks like a tiny tiny balloon-ish cylinder."

He found it and handed it to her. She shoved it in her legs and cringed as she did so. The two of them were about to vomit just watching. Sakura then pulled out her staples and got busy on her leg. It was hard to watch but incredible to watch at the same time. She barely flinched. She wiped the excess blood on her shirt.

"...You good?"

"...Yeah...I think..."

She stood and rested her hands on her knees as she breathed deeply. She vomited, it was blood ridden. She didn't pay attention to it but the others were worried. They watched her wiped her mouth, cough up more blood then limp to the hospital. They walked with her although she insisted that she didn't need help.

"Uncle Sasuke should be fine."

"...What about my dads?"

"...Hang on...something's...I must have...something...in my throat."

She began coughing up and vomiting more blood. When she was through she felt around in her throat from the outside.

"There's...there's the problem."

The two watched as she stuck her finger down her throat, gagging as she did. The almost vomited themselves. They'd never seen any of their parents in a real situation like this. She brought her hand out with a shard of what appeared to be a kunai, accidentally swallowed.

"There we go."

She used whatever was left of her chakra to heal her throat so she didn't bleed out, she'd already lost to much from her leg. They finally got to the hospital. The other three were just walking in themselves. The on-call interns nearly cried when they saw their workload. Sakura yelled as best she could for gurneys. They couldn't get any emergency rooms just yet. All three were put on gurneys an interns flocked. Sakura got out a knife and the two of them watched as he cut the shirts off of all of them. Revealing huge gashes in their stomachs, so much blood. Minato and Izuna both vomited but continued to watch the miracle that was Aunt Sakura.

"...Alright...alright...sew em up. Get em rooms. Kyuubi's got another gash in his shoulder. Gaara's got a weird one behind his ear, Sasuke's got another gash in his knee, white cap. All have multiple broken bones. Get to it!"

"...What about you?"

"I can handle myself thank you very much! Someone get me suture materials...and a staple remover."

Most went with the three patients while the others got Sakura the things she needed and the room she needed.

"Boys, either go home or stay with me."

They stayed with her and followed her to an exam room. She started unwrapping her legs. Closed her eyes concentrated and pulled her staples out without one reaction. She then numbed and stitched her leg up. She got herself a blood bag.

"Ok, anyone see any blood on me that isn't dried?"

"...Some on your stomach. Some on your shoulder...does that mean you're bleeding?"

"Yeah."

She lifted the bottom of her shirt to reveal her stomach, technically not her stomach, technically her intestines. Minato and Izuna gagged. She calmed herself after the initial shock and laid down. Suctioned out excess blood, fixed any bleeding and began stitching it up after numbing herself. Her chakra was beginning to restore.

"It's ok boys, I'm all better now."

"All better? Jesus Aunt Sakura, you just stitched your own leg up and your own stomach with all your intestines falling out. What the hell?"

"I'm a medic. Medic's can't get hurt. Take a look at my shoulder."

He did, gross, bloody, he could almost see the blade.

"I'll get an intern, you can't reach."

"...I can't feel it either. Fuck shoulders, I'm gonna go take care of your dads."

Sakura smiled. Minato noticed just how much blood was on her, her clothes were hardening. Was it all hers? They followed as she ran into Naruto's room. He was sitting up and smiling.

"You rat bastard, how the hell are ya?"

"Better than you. Look at your shoulder blade."

"Shut up, some of my innerds were just my outards."

"Gross."

"Fixed all by myself. Almost made your son there throw up."

"Minato!"

Minato ran and hugged him. He stepped back when he felt warm water all over his chest. He then actually looked at his father. He was covered in blood and so was his new gown.

"Is that yours?"

"A little of it is."

Sakura pulled his gown down as she laid him down and started cleaning the blood off of his multiple deep cuts. Minato could barely look.

"You didn't trash the house while we were gone did you?"

"...No..."

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you were gonna die..."

"Me too. Turned out better than I thought."

"This is better than you thought? I can practically see your damn heart beating!"

"Calm down. This is what it's like Nato."

"...So you thought you were going to die and you went anyway?"

"I didn't want to it's my job. It's your job too. This one was important. The Akatsuki is attempting to collect the last three Jinchuuriki..."

"..."

Sakura finished his stitches and he sat up.

"How's Gaara?"

"...He's been bleeding a lot...but I'll go see."

"...Check his diaphragm."

Sakura smiled at him to reassure him but it didn't work. Sakura had to drag Minato out of Naruto's room. He wanted to stay, he also didn't want to see another parent looking so weak. Gaara was about to be put on a breathing tube again. He was refusing it.

"Tell these retards if I can breathe on my own the tube wont go in."

Sakura kicked the intern out. Gaara coughed up blood and wheezed again. He was covered by a blanket from his neck down and it looked suspicious. Sakura pulled it off and Gaara's hand was in his chest, below his ribs. Minato vomited.

"...It's a little embarrassing...twice."

"A stray one again?"

"...Ha...yeah..."

Sakura smiled and they strategically switched their hands out. She used what was left of her chakra to repairs the hole then sewed him up. He was still wheezing but it was getting better. The blood he was coughing up got to be less and less. Minato just wanted to cry. Gaara saw him and motioned for him to get closer. Sakura grabbed Izuna's shoulder and walked him out. She had a large amount of blood on her hands and it was now on Izuna.

"How can you deal with all of this?"

"All of what?"

"Dying friends."

"I don't let them die. They tried it once before but I've brought your Uncle Sasuke and Gaara back from the dead before, I can do it again. Come on, it's Sasuke's turn."

They got to his room. He had been on a breathing tube but they were taking it out now as they fixed up his knee. His chest had been sewn closed in the many places it had holes. Izuna was actually scared by his appearance, he could see all of his scars from many years ago along with the new ones. Sasuke laughed a little.

"It doesn't hurt, don't look so worried."

"..."

"Seriously I'm fine. You'll get your own scars. They don't hurt that bad."

Sakura laughed along with Sasuke and Izuna ran out and back to Gaara's room. He didn't go in. Minato was laying there with Naruto and Gaara, he didn't want to interrupt. He found his mom's office where her and Itachi were. She was stitching up his upper arm. He didn't seem to have any anesthesia. He was just biting the roll of gauze in his mouth. He came in just as she finished the last stitch.

"Hey."

"...You guys ok?"

"Mhm...something wrong?"

"...No just...what happened to the four of them? Why aren't you two as bad as them?"

"We fought the first wave with Shikamaru and Temari. They fought the second and we went back for backup. The Akatsuki minions or whatever are very well trained by Madara himself."

"...You just left them there?"

"That was the plan."

"What if they'd died?"

"Then that's how it goes Izuna, were ninja not babysitters. Sometimes shit happens. It's sad but we've all been trained to suppress those emotions for a reason. Be a big boy."

"..."

Izuna stormed out and Itachi looked over at 3.

"You shouldn't have said it like that Kin."

"He's too soft. Shisui's more-"

"Don't compare him to Shisui!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"...Look...he's...Shisui is a lot like me and Izuna is a lot like Sasuke. I don't want what happened to Sasuke to happen to Izuna."

"...Then you go talk to him."

"I will."

Itachi kissed her cheek and left. He found Izuna sitting down the hall hugging his knees. He sat down next to him.

"..."

"Your mother doesn't have a way with words."

"...You guys don't even seem fazed. Me and Minato just watch Aunt Sakura pull a kunai shard out of her throat as she vomited."

"..."

"And then we come in her and the other three have their insides on the outside and she's working on them. We get to the exam room and she has the same wound. Dad we could see her intestines. She sewed herself up right there...then she fixed up everyone else like it was nothing."

"Adrenaline is a hell of a drug Izuna."

"You should've seen it."

"I have. I've seen your mother do the same thing. Granted Sakura probably can handle more. Medical ninja know how important they are to a team. They push through stuff like that because the others can't fix it themselves. I know it scared you but...believe it or not she does that all the time."

"How...I mean...how can you do that all the time and not being a total mess?"

"She's strong. Only emotionally strong ninja can handle the responsibility of being a medical nin."

"..."

"Cheer up. Your mother is just trying to toughen you up. I don't really think you need to though. You're good at the strategic stuff."

"Don't sugarcoat it dad...I'm not as good as Shisui."

"You're barely a chuunin, Shisui is a jounin. Don't compare yourself to him."

"..."

MEANWHILE

Minato had fallen asleep next to Gaara on his bed. Naruto was sitting in there with them. Gaara was stroking his hair as he slept.

"...We shouldn't have left him like that...he's not used to us going on missions so suddenly..."

"Yeah...we really worried him. I can see why thought. Now wouldn't really be a good time to lose your parents."

"Why now?"

"He might be gay."

"Aw, no wonder he got so upset when we left him like that."

"...Poor thing. He's actually got stuff to lose from this."

"He wont lose it though."

"I hope not."

"Poor thing probably didn't sleep very much since we left."

"Should we wake him up?"

"...I don't think so. Let him sleep. I'm gonna go do the same."

"Night...or...afternoon I guess."

Naruto laughed a little and kissed him before going back to his room to sleep.

Itachi had gone to Tsunade to report the mission's success against the Akatsuki's advances into Konoha. Izuna went to find Sakura. He first check Sasuke's room. He was asleep and she at first glance seemed to have passed out on the floor. As Izuna got closer he realized she had actually laid down and gone to sleep on the floor, not an accident. He sat her up and put her arms around him. He lifted her up and carried her to the empty room next door. She didn't wake up. He then decided to go find Minato.

Minato was waking up next to Gaara who had fallen asleep. Gaara started waking up as Minato turned over.

"...Sorry I'm taking up all the bed."

"It's OK, you alright? Calmed down?"

"Yeah...sorry I'm such a wimp."

"You're not a wimp, just worried. I think Izuna's waiting for you, he's been pacing outside for a while. Go on."

"...Alright, love you dad."

"Love you too."

Minato got up and Gaara started falling asleep again. He ran his hands through his hair and started waking himself up. As soon as he left the room Izuna ran up to him and resisted the urge to hug him.

"...Hey."

"Hey...I uh...I was about to go home...and um...just saw you come out here...so I'm saying hi."

"You OK, you're acting weird."

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

They heard Sakura yelling again. They wanted to see what the commotion was about. Izuna grabbed his hand and lead him to the room he'd put her in. She was just writhing in her bed, the pain of her stitches had finally hit her. She tried to stop it when she saw the two of them in her doorway.

"...B-boys..."

"Aunt Sakura, what do you need?"

"Geh...nothing...I...just need to lie down."

She laid her bed down flat. Her breathing was still heavy and she was gripping the side of her bed as she panted. The two of them got closer.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine...I'm good..."

She started using her chakra to help her sewn up wound and her breathing began to calm down. A few minutes later she wrapped some gauze around herself and got up.

"What are you doing? You need to rest!"

"Shut up you two. I have work to do."

She got up and got her lab coat on. She stood up with ease and walked out of her room. The two boys followed her to her interns, they were still shaking. She fluffed her hair and grabbed a chart out of the first intern's hand.

"Alright, this patient is-sitting over in-that bed, follow me."

They did. She examined her, she was asleep.

"Says here that you were supposed to get her into the ICU. What the fuck is she doing here?"

"...Her condition hasn't worsened..."

"You do what I tell you! Don't question my authority! Get this patient to the ICU before you kill her! Is that understood?"

"Yes...yes ma'am."

"...G...Good..."

Sakura threw the chart back at the intern and grabbed the next one. She immediately threw it at him and he failed to catch it.

"Why...why do you have my damn chart?"

"...You're sick Ms. Haruno."

"I'm not sick sick, I've got some flesh wounds."

"Yes but they're worthy of admission."

"Shut up! And...whoo...uh...what was I..."

Sakura clutched her stomach, she was bleeding. She coughed up more blood. She then turned away from her interns and leaned against the wall.

"...Another...what's going...oh damn...goddamn bad shit...oh...ok..."

She got yet another shard out of her throat and threw it away. Her interns were wide eyed and scared, much like Minato and Izuna.

"...Ok, interns...I have...I have like a fuck ton of shards in my stomach...and of course they aren't digesting so I am now coughing them up along with blood. If I couldn't handle this myself I'd be a patient. How would...ugh...how would you handle this everyone?"

"...We...would..."

"Ipecac. Literally, just ipecac. But but, as I cough these up you'd need be to healing my esophagus and stomach as they come up alright."

"..."

"Get out-"

More blood. The interns fled and she began wheezing and healing herself as she cough up the shards into some form of a trash can. She figured those were all of the shards and left the room. They followed her and begged her to go rest. She wasn't having it. As she did her rounds she coughed up more blood and healed herself. She had blood all over herself. Her clothes had already hardened from the other ninjas' blood but she was just adding to it. Finally she stopped coughing up shards. She used her chakra to check her stomach and sure enough they were all gone and she finished her rounds.

"...You two can go home."

"...Aunt Sakura, do you ever take a break?"

"No, god no. I don't know if you've noticed but we really can't take a break, especially now. Border patrol is thicker, everyone's on their top game trying to protect your fathers from the impending Akatsuki invasion."

"Please...just relax."

"I do this on a daily basis. It's ok boys. Nato, you're almost a jounin, you'll have to do stuff like this."

They couldn't take anymore and left. They shakily walked back to Naruto and Gaara's apartment. They were sitting on the couch. Minato was mulling over everything that had happened to his dads. Thinking about what could've happened. Izuna could tell and tried to distract him.

"Wanna watch TV?"

"...No..."

"...Get up."

"And do what?"

"...Teach me...how...to dance."

"To dance?"

"Like the real fancy shit. You know how to right?"

"You don't?"

"Nope, come on get up."

Izuna jumped up and Minato slowly did the same. He got one arm around Izuna's waist and the other held his hand.

"You've got a real girly figure Izu."

"...Shut up."

"Ha, come on, go a little faster."

"I'll trip."

He did but Minato managed to turn it into a dip. Minato stared at him with a sort of stunned expression and Izuna stared back with the same face. Minato leaned down to kiss him but they quickly let go before they could when the front door opened. Shisui walked in and looked at the blushing pair in suspicion.

"...Dad wants to know if you're coming home at any point."

"...I'm sleeping over here."

"Izuna can I talk to you?"

"...Yeah."

"Out here."

Izuna stepped outside with Shisui. Once the door was shut Shisui got a tight grip on one of his arms.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing. Sheesh Shi, you're acting all weird."

"No you're acting weird. You're spending a little too much time with that guy."

"He's my best friend."

"...Why are you hanging around him so much."

"Why is it such a problem?"

"You are two years younger than him. Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"No, I don't. Two years wont seem that weird when were like 60 and 62."

"...So you plan to be hanging around your bestfriend this much when you're 60?"

"...Leave me alone."

"Do you have something to tell me Izu?"

"...Tell dad I'll be home tomorrow."

Izuna shook Shisui off and slammed the door behind him as he walked back into the apartment. Minato was standing there biting his nails. Izuna smiled and hugged him. He hugged back and felt Izuna's hand go up his back. Minato stopped him and held him at an arms length.

"..."

"You're too young...I can't in good conscience...do this."

"Don't think about how old I am. It doesn't matter."

"You're fourteen. You've got a few more years ahead of you. Even I have maybe a few left."

"...Is there anything I can do?"

"...Say you want me."

"What would that mean? What would you do?"

"Anything you want."

"...I want you."

Minato immediately leaned down and kissed him passionately. Izuna put his hands on Minato's face and Minato wrapped his arms around Izuna's waist. They continued kissing for a long time.

"...What now?"

"...You're too young..."

"I'll decide when I'm ready Nato."

"...Well...are you?"

"...Yeah...yeah I am."

Minato kissed him again as he carried the younger, smaller boy to his room. He laid him down and Izuna was clearly getting nervous. Of course it was very understandable. He was only 14, on the verge of being a chuunin. Minato got on top of him and started kissing his neck. He could feel his hear beat, loud and fast.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"...Maybe not...maybe I'm not."

"That's OK..."

Izuna started crying and Minato sat him up and hugged him as he pulled him into his lap.

"It's ok, sh."

"...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's OK, it's fine. Calm down."

"...I'm sorry I did that..."

"No, don't be. It's alright, you would've regretted going through with this now if you didn't say something."

"...I'm pathetic."

"It's alright Izu. Don't be upset. Don't cry."

Minato kissed him again. He could feel his tears. Minato held him tighter as he kissed him. Wet, passionate kisses. It was getting late and they were getting tired from the day. Minato laid him back down and stripped to his boxers. Izuna got scared again and his breathing got labored and heavy. Minato smiled and crawled in bed next to him.

"Just getting ready for bed. I'm not going to push you to do anything you don't want to."

"...Thanks."

"Want pajamas?"

"I can sleep in boxers."

Izuna sat up and managed to strip under the covers without getting up. Minato wrapped his arms around him and kissed him everywhere, his mouth, cheeks, neck, chest, everywhere. Izuna's heart was getting faster. Minato slowed down and rolled back onto his back. Izuna rolled on his side with his back to Minato. Minato promptly started drawing lightly on his back which gave him goosebumps.

"...Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Once Izuna was asleep Minato kissed his cheek and put the house to bed. He called the hospital to see if Sakura was still there. 3 answered.

"H-hey Ms. Uchiha."

"Hey, did you need something?"

"...Is Aunt Sakura still there?"

"What do you think? She's in surgery right now."

"...Is she better?"

"...As well as can be expected...did Izuna make it home?"

"Actually, he's sleeping over here, keeping me company."

"He's not causing a problem right?"

"Of course not, of course not."

"Alright, don't worry about Sakura, I'll keep and eye on her."

"Thanks."

He hung up, got some water and carefully climbed back into his bed. Once he was settled and on his back Izuna rolled over on him in his sleep. Minato put his hand on Izuna's back and pulled him in a little closer. Izuna nuzzled his face against his chest as he slept and Minato loved it. He played with his hair and eventually fell asleep. Izuna woke up first the next morning. He started to get up which woke Minato.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Really well."

"Mm. Me too. What time is it?"

Minato reached and grabbed his clock off his bedside table.

"It's ten."

"Slept late. Come on let's get up."

Izuna sat up and scooted off of Minato. Minato got up which enabled Izuna to get of the bed. Izuna put his clothes back on while Minato got some new clothes. Once they were dressed Minato grabbed Izuna's face and kissed him. This time he used more tongue than last time. Izuna put his arms around Minato's neck. The stopped when they heard a knock on the door. Minato gave him one more light kiss before going to answer the door. Shisui.

"Hey."

"Where's my brother?"

"Izuna! Shisui's here to pick you up."

Izuna fixed himself up and came out of Minato's room.

"What are you doing in Nato's room?"

"Calm down Shi. Let's go."

Izuna walked to the door and clearly wanted to kiss him goodbye but Shisui was right there. He couldn't. Minato understood and they said their goodbyes. Shisui glared at him as he closed the door and the two walked off.

"What are you doing hanging around Nato all the time?"

"What is your problem?"

"..."

"...Shi I have something to tell you..."

"...Is this the part where you say 'guess what Shi, I'm a fag'?"

Izuna couldn't look at him. There was no way he was OK with it. How could he be? Shisui stopped walking and put his hands on Izuna's shoulders and made eye contact.

"Is it?"

Izuna shamefully nodded.

"Well...if that's what you want then it's not a problem."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. You're my brother and I love you...but does it have to be him? He's the son of two gay Jinchuuriki, how much worse can it get? Not to mention he's too old for you."

"...But...he's my best friend. He knows everything about me...everything."

"...Fine...if that's who you want...then that's who you want."

"Thanks Shi..."

"What I'm here for. I'm glad you told me."

"...Me too...are you gonna make me tell mom and dad?"

"Of course not. Tell them when you want."

They walked home. While they had been walking Minato called the hospital and Sakura picked up.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a million bucks. Hang on - IF I DON'T GET THOSE DAMN SURGERIES DONE BY TODAY HEADS WILL ROLL AND FEET WILL FRY!"

Minato heard the intern she had yelled at mutter something about no available OR's.

"OH JUST LOOK AT ALL THE FUCKS I GIVE RIGHT NOW! GO FINISH UP A SURGERIES AND GET THESE TWO IN THERE PRONTO!-anyway Nato, I feel much better just as usual."

"Are you sure, you looked bad yesterday."

"I'm fine, thanks for checking in."

"How are dad and dad and Uncle Sasuke?"

"Dad and Dad are doing much better, they're jinchuuriki after all. Sasuke is doing good but he cut his knee open so that healing process isn't gonna be fun. We've got guards for your fathers so no need to worry."

"Why do they need guards?"

"The Akatsuki might attack the hospital. Don't worry too much OK Nato?"

"Tell them all to feel better then."

"I will. Dad and dad can come home in a few days."

"Oh, good. Thanks Aunt Saukra."

He hung up and rubbed his face in relief. As soon as Izuna got home he grabbed the phone and ran to his room. Itachi had gone out so Shisui thought he might listen in on another phone. Sure enough he called Minato and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nato."

"Hey. You left your belt here."

"I know, it's an excuse to come over later."

"You need an excuse?"

"I told Shi."

"Is gonna come murder me in my sleep?"

"No, he seemed fine with it...I think."

"Well...good. Good for you."

"...Did you tell anyone yet?"

"No one to tell really. I don't have siblings and you're my best friend."

"Dads?"

"...Later. Not yet."

"That's fine...Shi says you're too old for me."

"...Right now I think I am. In like two years maybe not but...right now."

"No you're not. We're two years apart. Some people date when they're like ten years apart."

"I guess you're right..."

"I know I'm right."

"...Izu...what do you think everyone'll say?"

"...I don't know...who cares?"

"...Izu...I'm...I'm two demons...with gay parents...are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Can I sleep over again tonight?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Ok, I'll be over there later, just gotta prove to my dad that I did come home."

"...Nothing is going to happen."

"That's not why I want to come over."

"...Alright...but seriously...not for like another two years...nothing."

"I know, I know."

"Alright, so don't try to like prepare yourself like last night. You'll give yourself a heart attack."

Shisui was getting a little grossed out but if he hung up the phone now they'd hear it.

"...That was really embarrassing."

"It wasn't that bad."

"...It wasn't that good."

"Just forget about it. It's really not a big deal. Whoa...my dads are home already? I gotta go but I'll call you later."

"A-alright. Bye."

"Bye...Izu...I...nevermind."

Minato hung up and jumped off of his bed. Sure enough they were home. They were getting bags out.

"Why are you home? You're supposed to be resting for a few more days."

"Oh, we're fine. But a mere scratch. As Kazekage I have to go and release a full prison full of scapegoat falsely accused men and women. Should be fun. They've already been in there five years. I dug and found out that none of them are behind anything they're in there for. Plus it's a good opportunity to leave Konoha for a day or two to throw the Akatsuki off a little."

"...I'm going with."

"Sure, if you can handle it. The Sand is a lot different than here Nato. They're loveless awful people."

"...Can Izuna come too?"

"Sure, ask Shisui too. We're leaving in a few hours though."

"Alright. I'll ask. Can we take Aunt Sakura?"

"Why?"

"If something happens."

"...Alright, you can ask but don't expect her to come."

He called Sakura, she would go. She needed a break. He called Izuna, he was only allowed to go if Shisui went with. Minato didn't care. He got his stuff ready and they started to leave Konoha. It took them a few days but they got to the sand. Before they got to the main gates Gaara put his hat and robes on. Sakura had gone with before but the kids hadn't. Gaara had never seemed so serious. He was escorted to the monstrous prison. His escort left him and he sighed.

"Alright, you guys can wait out here. This is gonna be embarrassing."

He took some sort of purple pill. Nobody mentioned it.

"Fuck no Gaara, if your stitches come out I will murder you."

"...But I am literally about to pull a speech out of my ass. This is gonna be awful...and that thing I just took, it's supposed to loosen me up for this stuff...but I think I'm just gonna get em too riled up."

"I don't even care."

Gaara sighed and walked them in. He got to the main indoor courtyard, one level below the three other floors of cells. He sighed. Made himself a platform of sand and lifted it to the second level, able to see all of the prisoners. All cheering for him.

"Settle down, settle down. Hey everybody, I got my husband son, good friend, and good friend's sons here so best behaviour. I'm glad you understand."

They continued cheering for him.

"You understand I did have to dig before I just released you all. But now that I have you've all been acquitted of your crimes!"

The cheered even louder and Gaara egged them on. If this went bad they'd kill him, luckily he was already on their good side.

"You have all been wronged! You are all sinners, you are all victims! I want you to leave this place proud! Leave this god forsaken land of the falsely accused! The tyrants of the sand! You sinners! Leave here and earn your revenge, will will not pursue you! Find them, hunt them, catch them, kill them, harm them, maim them, mutilate their faces past recognition! Throw yourselves on pyres and be reborn like the phoenix of the sand you all are!"

They cheered louder, getting excited. Gaara flipped a switch and the cells opened. Gaara yelled more at them as they left. They cheered louder than the other could take, their ears were ringing. Once they were all out and leaving Suna to find the people who had done them wrong Gaara took a few deep breaths and brought himself down from the sand platform. He rubbed his face and they noticed how red he was.

"You don't have to say it. The speeches I pull out of my ass always suck. Sorry but you wanted to come in...man I hope they get the idea that they can't come back..."

Naruto laughed a little. The others had gaping mouths.

"What?"

"...That was a really cool speech dad."

"Well...thanks."

"...They were cheering so loud."

"They're prisoners, if you yell random nouns at them they'll cheer like that. watch."

They started to leave once they got out the prisoners were waiting, just as Gaara had feared. He was first to he made sure the others didn't get in front of him.

"Why are you all still here! Gates! Sand! Birds! POPCORN!"

One lifted him up and he began riding a crowd of prisoners. They were cheering and chanting over and over. Gaara was loving it, everyone else was laughing, he was right, they'd cheer for anything. They put him down and the prisoners filed out of Suna. Gaara dusted himself off and stood up. The others were very amused. Minato was freaked out by how different Gaara could be. One of the Kazekage advisors came up to him.

"How'd it go sir?"

"Can I leave now?"

"Yes but you have a visitor. Two actually."

"...Fine I'll see them."

The others refused to wait elsewhere, wanting to see more of Kage-Gaara. He walked into a large council room. Deidara and his wife were waiting there. Gaara and Naruto stood in front of Minato. Sakura ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Sakura."

"Why'd you have to go marry someone who keeps you on the move?"

"Well I would've had to leave anyway. Just came to see my favorite adoptive parents. But you're here too which is friggin' sweet!"

"...So you came here so you wouldn't see their son?"

"Yeah...don't know if I could handle it."

"Well...Izuna and Shisui came."

"I get to meet 'em?"

"...Mhm...but...he came too."

Ino looked like she'd seen a ghost. Naruto and Gaara walked over to her and Sakura went back to the other three.

"Hey."

She hugged them both and they all said hi to Deidara. Shisui hadn't seen him in a while. Izuna and Minato had never seen him and didn't go across the room to say hi to the strangers. Naruto and Gaara hugged Deidara too. He looked a lot happier than before, probably thanks to Ino.

"Dad who are these people?"

"..."

They looked at Ino who just nodded. Deidara squeezed her hand. Naruto motioned for Minato and the others to come across the room. Ino stared at him like he was hers. He just looked confused. They had the same hair. Deidara was looking over Izuna, comparing him to Shisui. Shisui smiled and motioned for him to stop.

"Nato...this is Ino...your birthmother."

"...Whoa..."

Ino kept examining his face, trying to get the best mental picture she possibly could. Minato was about to pass out. Deidara took the opportunity to catch up with Shisui. Izuna left with them along with Sakura. Just out in the hallway the four of them caught up.

"So what have you an Ino been doing Uncle Dei?"

"Really wanna know?"

"I meant where have you been?"

"Everywhere. Like everywhere. So how does this little brother compare to you?"

"He's almost a genin, I'm a jounin, it's not fair to compare us yet."

"So he sucks eh?"

"No he doesn't."

"So Sakura, you're still gorgeous, how's your little girl?"

"Not so little anymore, she's a jounin like Shi."

"Wow. Medic?"

"She's too rough on people, she'd kill her patients."

"Wonder where she got it."

"Shut up."

"Who else haven't I met?"

"Well, Minato, Naruto and Gaara's son, there's Tenma and Mikoto, Matsuri and Kankuro's twin girls. Shikamaru and Temari have their girl Karura. The others in our village paired up and have kids now too. What about you two? Kids?"

"...Well."

"Why, she worried they'll have mouth hands?"

Izuna interrupted.

"Mouth hands?"

Deidara sighed and showed him. While Izuna admired and messed with his palms Deidara responded.

"We do have kids. Older boy and girl. Sasori and Konan."

"Aw that's sweet. Still miss him?"

"...Only when I come back here."

"...We can go to the graveyard later if you want."

"...Let's go now. They'll be a while and Ino's scared of graveyards."

The four of them left. Both Uchiha were confused. Who was Sasori? They got to the graveyard. Chiyo was right next to Sasori. They left him alone. Sakura explained he was Deidara's former partner. She also explained that while the Akatsuki was evil and was all of the sudden after Jinchuuriki, Deidara was a former member, not a current one.

"You old bat. How'd you stay so young?...You know I haven't been told to grow up or get serious in a long time. Haven't seen a puppetmaster in a long time either...My boy's named after you...hope you noticed. Konan was always a jerk but I liked her name, ha...well...I gotta quit being a wimp and leave...but...yeah...I'm not sure if you can hear me here or anywhere else but...I'll keep you filled in."

Deidara nodded and walked back with the others.

"...You OK?"

"Course I am. I'm not a fag."

"Hey!"

"Naruto and G-money know it's a joke."

"Ugh, you're impossible."

MEANWHILE

Ino was just staring at Minato. It had been too quiet too long. Gaara cleared his throat hoping they'd start a conversation but nothing happened. He did it again and Naruto joined in. They snapped out of it.

"...So you're my mom?"

"...Technically."

"...Cool..."

"You don't have to talk to me."

"...Thanks for...like...birthing me."

"You can go it's OK."

Minato stuttered a little then awkwardly left. He was panting outside the door. He sat down just outside thinking of all the things he could've said to her. His mother. The other four started walking back. Minato wiped his eyes and walked the other direction down the hall. He made it around the corner but Izuna had seen him. The other four waited outside the door. Izuna said he was gonna go look around and left them. Minato was sitting down just around the corner way down the hall. Red eyes. Izuna sat next to him and put his arm around him. Minato shamefully wiped his eyes.

BOTTOM NOTE: I know what you're thinking, no this wont be all about the new love story, I swear. I just couldn't resist this.


	110. Next Generation of Lovers

RECAP: I'm not liking the fact that it's ending but all things must so yeah.

Izuna was wiping Minato's tears. The same tears Minato was desperately trying to hide from him.

"What's wrong?"

"...I didn't...I didn't say like anything to her..."

"That's ok. This is big. You can't expect yourself to be super charismatic all the time."

"...I totally blew it."

"First impressions are rarely right."

"...Thanks Izu."

"Welcome."

Minato turned and kissed him. Izuna laid down a little but stayed propped up on his elbows. Minato got on top of him and used more tongue. A few minutes later he realized what he was doing and climbed off of Izuna who sighed.

"...Sorry."

"Don't be. It's not like I didn't like it."

"You're too young to have a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Quit thinking about my age, it's just a state of mind."

"It's a state of mind when you are legally allowed to drink, right now it still matters."

"It's just a number."

"No it's not, you're so young."

"..."

Izuna scooted, turned around and got on Minato's lap. He started kissing him and Minato put his hands on his back. He started balling up his shirt in his fists as Izuna gave him more tongue. They heard someone coming and quickly got off of eachother. No one came and they laughed at how paranoid they were.

"...I'm gonna go back but...what should I say?"

"Ask her about her life."

"...OK...can't be too hard."

Minato kissed him one more time and got up. He went back in. He hadn't noticed that no one as waiting outside anymore. He walked in and no one was in there except Ino and Deidara. The door was only cracked so they couldn't see him peeking in.

"It's ok."

"...It's not fair to Sasori and Konan...he turned out well though."

"Yeah, he did. Don't worry about him liking you. It'd probably just be harder if he did."

"..."

Minato left. He found the room the guards had told him he'd be staying in and took Izuna with him. He laid down on his bed and Izuna sat next to him.

"You didn't even talk to her. Don't get upset Nato."

"...I don't even know what to do with myself."

"That's OK, it's really OK."

The door opened. Ino. Izuna stood up and left. Ino sat down in his place.

"...H-hey."

"You are...Minato."

"Yeah...everyone calls me Nato though."

"Nato."

"...So um...what do you do?"

"I'm a ninja too. Me and Deidara...have two kids...we travel a lot. Never stay in the same place..."

"That's really cool! So you've been like everywhere?"

"Basically yeah. Since I'm a ninja it's not technically allowed to but Deidara was in the Akatsuki so we get around easy."

"Akatsuki...you mean the guys who've been hunting down my dads-"

"Calm down. The Akatsuki used to be about...10-ish people but like Deidara and your Uncle Itachi left and the others were killed. It's down to two, two very old guys, don't worry too much. Point is he knows where their old houses and stuff are so we go from place to place."

"...So how did you get pregnant with me?"

"...Bad point in my life...the old love of my life was married and about trying to have a baby...which I think is Karura now. Anyway I went to one of those places and got artificially pregnant. Then Temari got pregnant...anyway I realized that I wasn't financially or emotionally stable enough to take care of myself much less a baby. I tracked down who's sample it was and it was your fathers'."

"...Both of 'em?"

"Yeah they like mixed them or something. That's how you happened. I left and met Deidara along the way. Although it wasn't my best idea it turned out well. Your parents had been married since they were 16 and at 26 still hadn't found an adopting mother or a surrogate."

"So without you they wouldn't have had kids?"

"...Probably not. Not everyone wants to adopt or surrogate for the gay Jinchuuriki couple."

"Thanks."

"...Sorry I kind of sprang up on you like this."

"That's OK...hey Ino...what was it like to give up a baby?"

"...Agony."

"..."

"That's why I had to leave. I couldn't stand to accidentally see you somewhere."

Minato got up and hugged her. She hugged back. He walked with her back to the big hall. She waited for Deidara there while Minato went to find Gaara in his office. The doors were closed. He heard someone say 'and what are you gonna do about it' real sexily on the other side, it didn't sound like Naruto. He flung the door open. Gaara was standing with some Jounin who was bright red and making eyes at him.

"Hey Nato."

"...Who's he...?"

Whoever it was left fast. Minato used the hand not clutching his collar to wipe his face.

"Nato-"

"I've gotta go."

Minato ran out and Naruto walked in.

"What's wrong with Nato?"

"That jounin was in here, he didn't even let me explain."

"...Did he hit on you again?"

"...I know it seems whore-y but if it makes him work harder so be it. Harmless flirting."

"Wait, Naruto! This isn't cheating, that guy just needs something to shoot for."

"...Alright."

"Please believe me."

"...Gaara sometimes the power of Kazekage goes to your head. Just because you can have anyone you want doesn't mean you should. Teasing them...doesn't exactly make me feel great either."

"...I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna go talk to Nato."

"Let me come with."

They both walked to his room. His face was buried in his pillow and he was shaking. Naruto put his hand on his shoulders. He sat up, not so ashamed of his crying anymore. Gaara couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Nato, it's not what you think."

"...Then what was it?"

"Your father is a man of power, he's constantly getting proposals, invitations to dates, dances, anything. That guy doesn't work hard in anything he does unless he thinks he has a shot with Gaara."

"So he cheats?"

"No, no, no. I'm saying that's why it looked so bad...basically he's has to lead this guy on perpetually."

"...So...he's not...you're two aren't getting divorced."

"Aw, Nato. Of course not. It's just something that comes with being in power, this is why you haven't come here before. It's hard to take."

Gaara sat down next to him and just hugged him. Minato couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry Nato."

"...Please don't get divorced...please..."

"We're not getting divorced. Your father and I are in love, we're committed. I'm sorry."

"...Can I just be alone a little...?"

"Sure...yeah."

Naruto kissed his head and so did Gaara. They opened his door and Izuna tried to come in.

"He wants to be alone."

"...No it's ok..."

"...Alright."

Izuna shut the door behind him and sat next to the crying Minato. He wiped his tears and kissed his temple. He put his arm around him and started drawing on his back. Minato's crying started to slow.

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing. It turned out to be nothing. I really don't want to relive it."

"Alright, that's fine. Minato is now a good time to tell you something important?"

"You can tell me anything."

"...But...I don't know...if...I'm don't think this is the best time."

"Tell me when you're ready."

Minato kissed him and they slowly laid down. Clawing at eachother's clothes. Minato put his hand between Izuna's legs. He squealed and froze.

"...Sorry...I got a little over zealous."

"No...I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. As long as it's with you, I'm ready."

"...Now?"

"Not here. Let's go somewhere we can be as loud as we want."

"Ha, ok let's go."

Izuna continued to kiss him over and over. They left his room and snuck off to the most unused Kazekage meeting room. It was old and under-furnished. It had bay windows. Izuna ran to one and looked out. Minato walked over to him and put his hand on his back. Izuna turned back and kissed him. Minato sat in the window with him as they kissed. He was up against the window with Izuna in his lap kissing him while Minato ran his hands up the back of his shirt. The door opened but they didn't stop. Shisui. He cleared his throat. Izuna blushed and got off Minato.

"H-hey Shi."

"...Sorry about that..."

"..."

"...I'm gonna go then."

"...Ok..."

He did and Minato laughed a little. Izuna wanted to die of embarrassment as did Shisui. It was one thing to know he was gay but to see it was something completely different. It didn't take long before Izuna was back on Minato kissing his neck and pulling his shirt up. Minato held him back a little.

"Slow down, savor it. You're a virgin right?"

"...Yeah."

"Well...so am I technically."

"Technically?"

"...This one girl...went down on me once but it was for like two seconds and it didn't mean anything...and it sucked."

"...Oh..."

"The point is I'm a virgin too. I've never seen someone like we're about to. No one's seen me like that either. I'm just as nervous as you...even though I'm older."

"...I needed to hear that."

"Alright. Now let's take it slow."

Minato started kissing Izuna gently. Izuna moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and put his forehead shamefully against Minato's.

"What's going on?"

"...This is embarrassing."

Minato looked down and giggled a little.

"It's supposed to happen."

"..."

"...Ok...how do we...how do we get over the initial...the initial oh-my-God-we-just-saw-eachother-naked part?"

"How should I know, you're older."

"I have just as much experience as you."

"We're best friends, it shouldn't be that awkward right?"

"Yeah, I guess not."

"...You first."

"...No."

"...Let's go somewhere darker."

"Deal."

They searched for an isolated room but found none. They left the Kage's office. They walked around, no one spoke to them. They were having a hard time finding a place. Finally they decided to just get a hotel room. It was free, he was the kage's son. They went up and opened the door, top floor penthouse. It was about 10:30 at night now. Izuna was gawking at the fantastic late-night views. Minato was watching him. Izuna noticed and kissed him.

"Ok, now."

"Now. This is so weird."

"Why?"

"Like...it seems like two minutes ago we were just friends. But at the same time it's like...we were always together like this."

"It feels good."

"Yeah it does. Ready Izu?"

"Mhm."

Izuna kissed him and Minato picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. He laid Izuna down and held himself up on either side of him. Izuna started pulling his shirt up and got it off. He threw it across the room and admired his chest. Minato was getting a little embarrassed and pulled Izuna's shirt off. He then kissed him and slowly moved his kisses down his jaw to his neck and down his chest. Izuna was clearly enjoying it. He unbuttoned Izuna's pants and pulled them off and down.

"...Nato..."

"It's ok, it's me. I'm your best friend and you're mine."

He pulled his boxers off and down. Izuna was blushing extremely hard. His eyes were shut tight and he was breathing heavy.

"You're gorgeous."

"...I can't believe this is happening...my best friend is seeing me naked."

"My turn."

Minato stood and took his pants off and threw them by Izuna's. Izuna blushed even more along with Minato. Minato quickly took himself off display and got on top of Izuna.

"I saw you naked. You saw me naked. That awkward part is over."

"You look so good naked...better than me."

"Impossible."

Minato kissed him again and used tongue. They started grinding up against each other, not sure how they were supposed to act. Finally Minato broke their nonstop kissing.

"...Ready?"

"Yeah."

"I hear it hurts the first time, especially this way."

"...Well...I can handle it."

"Ok...I'm gonna...do it now."

"...Ok...wait, where do I put my legs?"

"Around me or on my shoulders or just let them...be. Don't think about it too much, it'll come naturally."

"Ok...alright."

Minato lubricated at best he could with spit. Izuna blushed when he felt his finger tips lubricating his entrance. He then started to push in. It hurt him too. Izuna was clenching his teeth, eyes closed tight, banging his fists against the bed as he grunted in pain. Minato's eyes were shut tight too, he was so small it hurt. Finally he was all the way in. Izuna's eyes were watering and both were panting and incredibly red.

"...Oh my God...this hurts so bad."

"It'll feel great soon."

"...Isn't the face you make when...that happens...isn't that something that is embarrassing for people to see?"

"Don't worry so much, it'll feel even better since it's us two so we probably wont even notice each other's faces."

"...What if it's embarrassing?"

"Stop worrying about being embarrassed. The point of this is to be closer to each other. This is when we see each other when we're most vulnerable. Don't think about how you look."

"...Alright. You can start."

"Doesn't hurt?"

"Well it's not getting any better."

"Ok."

Minato started moving and Izuna started clenching his teeth again and banging his fists. They both started grunting. Izuna put his head back and started moaning soon along with Minato. Izuna slowly brought his legs to Minato's shoulders which intensified the pleasure. They both released and moaned as they did so. Minato and Izuna were panting and sweating. He kissed Izuna's legs as he pulled out and sat back. Izuna slowly put his legs back down and continued panting. The phone rang. The hotel phone. Minato wiped his forehead and picked it up.

"H-hello?"

"Nato, why are you in a hotel?"

"...I don't want you to get divorced..."

"Aw, Nato. Come home. We need to talk some more."

"...Alright...be right there."

He hung up and fanned himself. He then started to get dressed, still fanning himself. Izuna did the same thing and he too got dressed. A little slower, he was more sore than Minato. Izuna came up behind him and started kissing his neck.

"Nato...I think now's a good time to say that thing."

"Ok, go ahead."

"...I think I love you."

Minato was surprised as he turned and kissed him. Both of their faces were still red and both were still hot but they didn't care.

"I love you too Izu...but I have to go home. My dads don't know."

"...That's ok...I wanna talk to Shi too."

"About this? He'll kill me."

"No he wont."

"...We just lost our virginity."

"I'm so glad it was you."

"Me too. Let's go."

They left kissing over and over and holding hands. They stopped when they got back to the Kage's office. It was almost midnight when they left the hotel and it was almost 1 when they made it back to the kage office. They walked in. Shisui dragged Izuna back to his room, pissed. Naruto and Gaara brought Minato to his room to talk. Shisui was worried sick about Izuna and pushed him on the bed. He yelped and laid down on his stomach.

"Sit up idiot."

"...I can't."

"You're not that tired."

"...Shi are you a virgin?"

"What?"

"Are you a virgin, have you had sex?"

"...Yeah..."

"Yeah you're a virgin or yeah you've had sex?"

"Yeah I've had sex."

"With who?"

"A girl on my team. Why are you asking me about this?"

"...I...I just lost my virginity."

"...You what?"

Izuna buried his face in the pillow and Shisui noticed he was getting emotional. He sat on the bed next to him.

"...Well...sit up and tell me."

"...I can't sit yet dammit..."

"Oh...right...so...it was-"

"Nato, yeah...I told him I love him...and I meant it...and he said it back."

"...You had sex with a guy...and you're fourteen."

"But he's sixteen!"

"You were too young for that. Too young."

"I am not! It doesn't matter how old you are just as long are you're ready. I was ready. I don't regret doing it."

"...Alright...want aspirin?"

"...Yes please."

"I'll be back."

MEANWHILE

Naruto and Gaara sat on his bed and patted it for him to come sit. He couldn't, he'd made them feel bad about fighting, he had to confess.

"...Dads I'm gay. I'm really gay."

"...Alright. How do you know?"

"I think I'm in love."

"Oh, yeah? With who?"

"..."

"You don't have to say, it's fine."

Minato reached for his collar again, scared of what they'd say if they knew it was Izuna. Shisui burst in. Pissed beyond talking. He grabbed Minato by the collar and lifted him up and dragged him out. Naruto and Gaara stayed put as Minato had signaled.

"You asshole!"

"What'd I do?"

"You stole my fourteen year old brother's virginity."

"But Shi I love him."

Another smack. Izuna ran out and jumped on Shisui's back.

"Leave him alone!"

"You were too young!"

"What's done is done!"

"I can still beat him up!"

They continued while Minato nursed the cut on his cheek from the hit delivered with incredible force. Izuna got off of Shisui and kissed Minato's cheek. Shisui was getting more frustrated. Izuna looked at him with pained eyes. He felt bad. He just didn't want to believe his brother wasn't a kid anymore, even though he should be.

"...Shi...I do feel bad...because he's so young...but...I mean...I love him."

"Shut up!"

He grabbed Minato and threw him down. Izuna had had enough. He pushed Shisui back to their room. Naruto and Gaara came out once they heard the commotion.

"What was that about?"

"...Nothing. I stole Shi's expensive shampoo."

"...Alright, we're going back to Konoha tomorrow, pack."

"Ok...night."

"Night."

Minato rubbed his face and walked back to his room. Izuna was so incredibly mad at Shisui he could hardly stand it.

"I didn't tell you so you would go kill him!"

"I can't believe you Izuna! You're fourteen!"

"...Forget it."

Izuna slammed the door as he left. Shisui fell back on his bed then figured he should go find Izuna. Izuna was obviously going to Minato's room. He didn't bother knocking. He was awake and lying on his bed.

"...Sorry about that."

"No, it's ok."

"...He's just protective."

"I know, I get it. You don't have to apologize."

Minato sat up and Izuna sat next to him then quickly remembered why he hadn't been sitting up. He stood back up and Minato stood with him.

"Still hurts?"

"...Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Worth it."

"...I'm sorry about what happened. You are too young."

"This again?"

"Your brother's right. We can at least wait until you're fifteen."

"I'm fifteen in like four months."

"Deal."

Minato leaned and kissed him over and over. They stopped when Shisui knocked on the door. They stepped away from each other. Shisui apologized and they went to their beds. Slept. The next day they traveled back. Sakura had no idea what had happened. No one was talking about it. They made it back a few days later. Izuna and Minato saw eachother often but had to train for their upcoming exams. Minato became a jounin. He'd be one of the authorities for the chuunin exams. He helped Ibiki with the written portion. He didn't catch anyone cheating because he was too busy staring hopelessly at Izuna.

Then came the second portion of the chuunin exams. After hearing horror stories from both Naruto and Sasuke they were terrified. Sasuke and Naruto were both presiding over these exams too, just for the hell of it. They told the entire group of people what had happened to them. Sasuke showed them the seal on his shoulder and accidentally showed what can happen if it breaks. Escorted to the medical nin, kicking and fighting and hurting people. Naruto took over his job. Minato took Izuna aside, his team was looking but Minato didn't notice.

"Let your group fight for you, seriously, don't get hurt. I will be so pissed if you get hurt,"

"I'm not letting them 'fight for me', I can handle myself. You did this too."

"Yeah but I'm two jinchuuriki."

"I'm an Uchiha."

"...I will be so pissed if you get hurt."

"I wont."

Minato looked at him worried and ran his fingers through Izuna's hair. Izuna kissed him and ran to join his team.

"...Did you just kiss a dude?"

"...Psh...which scroll did we get?"

"He is pretty handsome but I didn't think you guys were more thn friends-"

"So which scroll did we get?"

The soon to be chuunin dispersed into the forest. Minato started fiddling with his collar. Naruto noticed and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We don't go in for another hour. Why are you so nervous?"

"...No reason."

"You don't even have a team yet, there's nobody to worry about-oh. OH!"

"...What?"

"Nothing, just figured something out. Don't you think he's a little young for you?"

"...How'd you figure that out."

"You mess with your collar when you get worried. Maybe worried about someone in the exam. Apparently fell in love in the Sand. I think that love came back with us."

"He's just a friend."

"You don't have to lie to me."

"...Do you think he's too young too?"

"Well...it's not that there's a big age difference it's just his actual age. And your actual age for that matter."

"So...what now?"

"I'm just saying...abstain for a few years."

"...About that..."

"...What?"

"...But dad I really do love him."

"...He's fourteen..."

"I know...I feel bad about that but not about us...I mean..."

"I gotta get back in position."

"Wait...I'm sorry..."

"No don't...just weird to think about."

"...You promise that's it?"

"I promise I promise. Get ready."

"...Thanks dad."

He got back in position. Minato tried to figure out where Izuna's group had gone. Fiddling with his collar. They got the signal to start sweeping the outer circle of the forest. He dashed to find Izuna and his group. He soon found him. They already had two scrolls. He was an Uchiha after all. Izuna saw him and waved, his group then continued moving towards the goal. Minato was relieved to see he was ok but had worn himself out running towards them he rested on a branch. Naruto found him.

"Get up! You've got work!"

"Oh, sorry. I was just taking a break."

"Why're you so tired?"

"I uh...I ran to this spot...to see if he was ok..."

"Get your mind off Izuna, you've got work to do."

Naruto left and Minato continued his sweep. He eliminated two groups, they then got the signal to sweep the next ring. Luckily Izuna and his group were most likely already in the building. Izuna passed. His group did too. They were swept away by their senseis to celebrate. Minato was desperate to congratulate him but couldn't find an opening. The victorious groups had all gone to eat with their senseis. Minato waited outside for him, still in his green vest with his headband still on. He got tired and sat down by the entrance. Finally the groups started leaving, going their separate ways, tired from the day. Izuna and his group finally came out.

"Izu!"

"H-hey..."

"..."

Izuna said goodbye to his teammates and sensei then turned his attention back to Minato.

"How long have you been out here?"

"...Not long."

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your win. It was a really cool fight, I saw."

"You watched?"

"Well...yeah."

Izuna smiled and kissed him. Minato hugged him. They were both tired and so they went back home, showered and slept. A few days later was Izuna's birthday. Minato was taking him out. Naruto had explained everything to Gaara. Unfortunately Itachi and 3 still didn't even know he was gay. Minato was sick of trying to control himself around Izuna, now he was fifteen. They ate then went to the park. It was late so they walked around awhile. Looking at the other couples walking around.

"Izu, in honor of you being fifteen-"

"I don't feel like it tonight."

"...Oh..."

"I really don't want them to know yet, today's not good for me."

"Oh, no I wasn't talking about telling your parents, I meant...you know...what we did in the sand."

Izuna blushed and giggled. Minato leaned and kissed him. Izuna wrapped his arms around him and kissed back. They heard someone gasp and broke the kiss. Minato's old teammate. This would be hard to explain seeing as she had the biggest crush on him.

"Hey..."

"What's going on?"

"...This is Izuna, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? But after what we did..."

"We're kind of in the middle of a date."

"...Right..."

"Sorry."

He turned his attention back to Izuna. He put his hands on Izuna's shoulders and started kissing his neck.

"What did she mean 'after what we did'?"

"Remember? I told you about it in the sand."

"You also said it wasn't anything. Did you go out with her?"

"Like once."

"...And you expect me to believe nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened. I swear. It was just what I told you about."

"...You expect me to believe that? You were so experienced...and he held me like...You pervert! You weren't a virgin!"

"No I was, I was. I've never slept with anyone else, just you."

"You expect me to believe that load of crap!"

"It's the truth!"

Izuna grabbed Minato's wrists and got his hands off him by throwing them back at Minato. He stormed off. Minato saw him wipe his face a few times as he ran to him.

"Izu, Izu, come on."

"Leave me alone!"

"Izuna, please just wait. Come on it's your birthday, let's just enjoy it."

Minato finally caught up and put his hand on Izuna's shoulder.

"Don't touch me you pedophile!"

"Izu, please, I'm sorry."

"You lied to me!"

"Izu-"

"Don't call me that."

"...Izuna, please...I didn't do anything else than that one thing with her...I love you and I'm not lying, you were my first I swear."

"...So what did she do that was so special?"

Minato smiled and kissed Izuna. He then lead him to a more secluded area of the park. He told Izuna to sit against a tree. Izuna was getting anxious. Minato kneeled infront of him.

"Well?"

"Alright, hang on."

Minato unbuttoned Izuna's pants and pulled them down the bare minimum. He then warmed him up with his hand. Izuna was already loving it.

"This is what she did? I thought you said she-"

He shut up as Minato took him into his mouth. His hips started jerking and he was grunting and groaning. Minato took it agonizingly slow, just to tease him. Izuna put his hand on Minato's head and clutched his hair. Minato took it as a sign that he was doing good.

"W-wait...wait...I think...soon Nato."

He stopped for a second.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"I...whatever you want."

"Spit, swallow, what?"

"I don't care...please just finish me."

"Ha, alright."

Minato continued. Izuna started grunting and groaning more and more. His hips jerked around and he filled Minato's mouth, Minato couldn't fit it all but managed to swallow most of it. The taste was new...and acquired. Izuna was panting.

"Good?"

"...Wow..."

"Happy birthday."

"Sorry...that probably wasn't good for you."

"No it was. Taste is weird though."

Minato proceeded to clean up Izuna. Izuna squealed and pushed him off.

"What?"

"Too sensitive."

"Oh, sorry."

"That felt really good."

"I know it did. Come on, we should get out of here."

"And go where?"

"I don't know, where do you wanna go?"

"How about we go swimming."

"...Where?"

"The ocean."

"That's pretty far away."

"No it's only about an hour. Come on, let's go."

"...Fuck it, let's go."

Izuna fixed himself up and they started towards the ocean. They caught sight of the beach and started tearing their clothes off as they got closer to the water. They started swimming around the dark water. Izuna swam over to Minato and started kissing him. He wrapped his legs around his waist and held on him.

"I love you Izuna."

"Wow...I love you too...I love hearing you say that."

"What do we tell people we see? Do we not act like a couple in public or what?"

"We do whatever the hell we want. We're young and in love. That gives us the right to do anything."

"You are so cute."

Minato kissed him again. A light shone in their face. They broke the kiss and shielded their eyes.

"Hello?"

"...Uh...sorry..."

"What's going on? Get the damn light out of our faces."

Whoever it was turned the flashlight off. The two of them waded to shallower water so they could get a good look at who it was.

"I'm doing border patrol, this is a restricted area...do Naruto and Gaara know where you are?"

"...Oh my God it's you..."

"Yeah..."

"...Look...Uncle Kiba, my dads know but his parents don't-"

"I get it. I wont say anything."

"...Thanks."

"It's late and other ninja'll be here to round up people like you-whoa whoa whoa that wasn't what I meant. No like people like you-people in general who are like you are...um...people on the borders."

"I got it."

"...Welp...I...should uh..."

"Wait, can you take us home?"

"...Sure, sure. Get your clothes."

They got dressed again, soaking through their clothes. Kiba finished searching then proceeded to take them home. It was late, his brain was on auto-pilot, they ended up at the Inuzuka graveyard.

BOTTOM NOT: Hello again, I'm gonna miss doing these but guess what? I've already written a really...really really long...I'll probably shorten it some but I have a few more Naruto ones and a few more Ouran ones. One of them is freaking long just like...so so long like this length but I have yet to split it into chapters...ugh...anyway watch the series because I didn't read them.


	111. Konoha History

RECAP: Third of the last chapters. :'(

Although he was supposed to be helping Minato and Izuna home Kiba's mind had drifted and he took his usual path. To the Inuzuka graveyard. He didn't even notice until after Minato said something, it as his usual routine.

"Why're we here?"

"Hm? Oh...whoops. This Akatsuki border patrol thing has my head a little fried."

"..."

"I uh...after I do my rounds...I come here."

"Why?"

"Remember when you were little? I had that big white dog?"

"...Oh...oh yeah. I remember him."

"...Me too...he's buried here. He was my dog since I was about 7 so...yeah...you guys can get back from here right?"

Kiba's voice was getting shaky.

"Yeah we can. Thanks Uncle Kiba...and sorry about Akamaru."

They left. They started back towards their houses. Kiba walked the memorized path to Akamaru's grave and sat down. Hinata came up behind him.

"Ah, geez, trying to scare me to death?"

"...This is where you go?"

"...I miss him..."

"We all do."

Hinata sat next to him and kissed him. He put his arm around her and wiped his face.

"...Dammit Hinata...you'd think after all these years I'd be able to hold myself together."

"No, I don't think so. I think it'll be awhile. You can't just have a best friend die and not mourn for awhile."

"For a little bit...but it's been so long and I'm still...I still get all misty when I think about him."

"That's ok. You love him."

"...I love you too."

"Come on, I've got dinner."

"...Not all that hungry."

"You have kids now. I don't care how long you stay but be back before tomorrow morning."

"...You know what I'll go now."

"He'll be there tomorrow."

Izuna and Minato weren't sure they wanted to go home just yet but they were too wet to go in anywhere. Lucky for them it started raining. They held hands as they looked for somewhere else to go. Most places were closed. Ichiraku's was open though. The old man's daughter was manning the shop now. He was too old and frail to make ramen.

"Hey, why do you guys smell like sea water?"

"We went swimming."

"Just ramen?"

"Mhm. How's your dad?"

"Meh, been better but he's alright."

She got their ramen and the began eating. She was clearly in a chatty mood, it was the middle of the night, no one else to talk to but them.

"So why're you swimming this late at night, in the ocean too?"

"His birthday."

"Seems like one of those spontaneous things people do in romance movies."

"It kind of was."

"...Oh."

"How did the village react to my dads' coming out and all that?"

"Hm. Well I remember my dad was happy for them, like me. I know Lady Tsunade was happy and so were your Aunt Sakura and Uncle Sasuke...let me think. The rest of the rookie 9. All fine with it."

"Rookie 9?"

"Your father, Naruto's graduating genin class. In addition to Team Gai. You know Kurenai sensei right?"

"Mhm."

"Her team was Shino, Hinata and Kiba."

"Aw, and they got married. That's sweet."

"I know right. So then there's Asuma sensei's team."

"...Asuma?"

She sighed deep.

"...Damn, it's been so long but...well you know Kurenai's son? That's Asuma's. His team was Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru."

"...Ino...my mother. Shikamaru's my uncle."

"Yeah and Chouji is his best friend. He got married to...oh who was it."

"It was that girl from Aunt Sakura's intern groups."

"Oh yeah, that's right. And you know your mother married Deidara..."

"Yeah. So keep telling me, keep going."

"Alright, alright. So Gai's team was Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee. Of course Neji and Tenten are married. I think Lee married Neji's cousin...what was her name...Hinata's younger sister."

"Oh yeah, I know who you're talking about."

"He had the biggest crush on Sakura, so cute."

"So what other teams do you know?"

"I know 'em all."

"...Tell...me..."

"Ok, let's see your father Naruto was trained by Kakashi Hatake."

"...Who?"

"...Oh...well his father was referred to as 'The White Fang'. Kakashi is one of the best Jounin there are."

"Other than me."

"Let's just say only your fathers combined have a chance of beating him. Anyway so yeah he was a freak about sticking to 'the plan' on missions because his dad like went back to save a teammate and screwed up the mission. Everybody was like hating him for that so he killed himself. So Kakashi's now like super teammates are important though."

"...So who are his teammates?"

"Oh his teammates are all dead. Died long ago. Before you were born. Way before that."

"...Who were they. They were the best. They were Rin, medical nin, Kakashi, son of the white fang, Obito, strong Uchiha. All taught and mentored by the famed, highly honored, fourth. The Yellow Flash of Konoha, the much famed Minato Namikaze."

"...My grandpa taught my dad's sensei?"

"You're two for two."

"...Wait did you say Minato-Namikaze?"

"Oh yeah, the third, may he rest in peace, decided Naruto should take his mother's last name. Being an orphan and having to fend off your father's enemies wouldn't pan out well."

"Enemies?"

"He was the best ninja we've seen in hundreds of years, second only to rinnegan."

"Rinnegan?"

"It's said that the creator of this world possessed the powerful ocular jutsu known as Rinnegan. The creator then made the 9 jinchuuriki using his own life to split the mighty ten tails into 9 then seal the last one in himself. Thus jinchuuriki. The Rinnegan is either a myth, a legend, or bullcrap. Or it was real and is gone. It's said the Rinnegan's descendants are Sharingan and Magekyo Sharingan."

"...So my grandfather was second only to the creator?"

"He might become second to your father soon."

"...Wow..."

"As I was saying Obito died at about 12, I can't remember how Rin died but she did. Obito gave Kakashi his eye as a sort of morbid deathy present."

"..."

"So Kakashi's team is all dead. His sensei, the mighty Yondaime, was under the tutelage of, you guessed it, JIRAIYA!"

"...Jiraiya...? Like my dad's old sensei? Didn't he die long ago?"

"When your dad was the ripe age of 16 and Pein had just attacked. Oh wait, wait. Pein, or rather Nagato-"

"Nagato?"

"Oh, Jiraya was a writer, he taught Nagato, Konan and Yahiko, stray orphans from the rain. He taught them but they eventually formed the akatsuki with Madara Uchiha after Yahiko's brutal death. He wrote a story about the gallant Naruto. Your grandfather named him after that character."

"...So they were sibling disciples, my dad and this Pein fellow?"

"Yes, he possessed the rinnegan himself. He brought back many from the dead thanks to Naruto."

"...Wow...small world."

"Anyway so Jiraya and Tsunade and Orochimaru were all the a team under the tutelage of the third, Sarutobi, incidentally he's Asuma's father, who's Konohamaru's uncle. Anyway Orochimaru strayed and died. Jiraya died at the hand so Pein. The third was killed by Orochimaru."

"...This is complicated."

"Hang in there."

"There's more?"

"You asked. I hear all the chatter from ninja, plus your fathers will just tell me."

"...Fine keep going."

"Alright, where was I. Oh so Tsunade is descendant of the first Hokage, the only family with the ability to use wood type jutsu's. Anyway his wife, believe it or not was the first Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, Kurama."

"...What?"

"Her name, Mito Uzumaki. They sent your grandmother Kushina to train in this ninja academy, she'd be the next Jinchuuriki. That's how she fell in love with your grandfather, it breaks my heart."

She actually started tearing up.

"What's wrong?"

"They were so good together. When she was pregnant with your father, Minato had to seal the beast in her. That's how he died. She told him she was happy that he loved her. Oh God I'm gonna cry...anyway she died giving birth to Naruto who became the third Jinchuuriki of Kurama."

"...That's..."

"I'm sorry I'll be right back."

She was about to start sobbing thinking of such a sad love story. She came back with red eyes and continued.

"And that's...that's how everything happened."

Izuna interrupted.

"Hey, why are there only four Uchiha?"

"Actually there are five."

"...Who's the fifth?"

"I told you. Madara Uchiha. Brother of Izuna Uchiha, who died after he gave Madara his eyes for his eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"...Izuna Uchiha?"

"Would you like to know about Madara? It might shock you past recovery. Unless of course you know what Danzo made Itachi do. Of course Madara got like so much more youth in him after stealing the Uchiha eyes Danzo stole."

"...What happened? Uncle Sasuke says the Uchiha used to be a powerful clan responsible for the police force."

"True, true. Your father would kill me if I told you what he did."

"Tell me!"

"...Alright...your father...is gifted. He graduated the academy at age 7 and was head of ANBU at age 13."

"Dayum."

"Yeah, dayum is right. Danzo was the leader of a secret ANBU organization called the foundation or Root. Many people think he did it out of sheer hatred but we soon found out Danzo made your father do it. He had no choice. War was about to break out, if he didn't do it many more other civilians would've died. He had to betray his father and his beloved younger brother."

"...What did he do?"

"...He let Sasuke live for one thing."

"What?"

"He...assassinated the Uchiha clan."

"..."

"He had to. He couldn't bring himself to kill Sasuke though. He loves him. He had to make him hate him though, he use Tsukuyomi to show Sasuke his parents' brutal murder at his hands. Sasuke figured out what actually happened. He came back to Konoha when Naru was about ten."

"...He killed the entire clan?"

"That clan was about to break out war. So many more would've died."

"...Oh God."

"You didn't hear it from me."

Minato put his hand on Izuna. He smiled and Izuna did his best to smile back.

"Alright you guys better get home...damn your grandparents are gonna make me cry again."

She closed up shop and the two of them started walking home. Izuna was a little freaked out but didn't want to ask his dad about it.

"Look. Izu, like she said, he was forced by that Danzo guy. He didn't want to."

"Distract me."

"Alright."

Minato picked him up and kissed him as he did. He carried him the rest of the way home in the rain. He littered him with kisses before saying goodbye. Minato then walked back to his house, wondering about his grandparents and how everything played out at Naruto's birth. He got home and changed. He went to get water and Naruto walked out.

"So how was this 'birthday party'?"

"We didn't do anything...we did talk to the ramen lady a while."

"...What'd she say?"

"She told us about Uncle Itachi, I get it. She also told me this heart-wrenching story about your parents."

He retold it to Naruto who was shaking his head.

"That's not what happened. My mother fell in love with my father after he saved her from being kidnapped seeing as she was already a jinchuuriki. She carried me for ten months because she was a jinchuuriki. My father took us to a remote location where no one could attack. The seal would be weakened while she gave birth so he and plenty of ANBU kept it stable. Madara Uchiha."

"...What about him?"

"The devil...cost me my family. She had me but he stole me and dad came and got me. Then he took my mom and released the Kyuubi to attack the village. She lived through that though, she's an Uzumaki. My dad was fighting the beast and had to bring it to me and my mom. He had to seal it somewhere. My mom was helping restrain it and was already weak from birth. She said to seal it in her, so it'd die with her. My father loved her, he couldn't do that. He suggested this jutsu that killed the third. He said he'd seal the remainder in me. That'd kill him."

"..."

"But not mom. She refused but he convinced her it was for the best. She'd get to see me grow up...Kurama heard of these plans and it tired to kill me...so uh...so they used themselves as shields...and uh...then dad sealed his chakra and the beast in me and my mom sealed her chakra in me...the third said the last thing she did was tell me how much she loved me...to leave me with as much of her love as possible."

"...Oh dad..."

Naruto was looking away and wiping his eyes. Minato hugged him tight. Gaara came out.

"What's going on?"

"...Dad...was explaining what happened to his parents."

"...Oh Naruto...Minato you go to bed...he needs to take a walk with me or something."

"...Ok dad."

Minato let go and went to his room. Gaara took Naruto outside where he started bawling. Gaara kissed him and put their foreheads together. Naruto started whispering.

"Do you think she really did that? Did she really try to fill me with love?"

"She did Naruto, you're full of love, that has to be from her and your father."

He started crying harder.

"Come on, let's walk, you love the rain."

Gaara kissed Naruto over and over again on his temple. He kept his arm around him and they walked slowly around the neighborhood. They ran into a sobbing Kiba.

"What's wrong with you?"

"...Can't get over Akamaru...what about you?"

"Parents."

Kiba started walking with them. They walked around for awhile until they ran into Shikamaru, smoking, on the verge of tears.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"...It's his birthday...and...I always play Shogi with him, especially on his birthday...I mean...every other day...but today...is his birthday. Why are you guys upset?"

"Akamaru and parents."

"You guys going anywhere in particular?"

"No just keeping each other company."

"...Room for one more?"

"Sure."

Shikamaru joined the club. Tsunade came out of the bar, barely buzzed after years of drinking. Eyes red as well.

"What's wrong with you all?"

"Asuma's birthday, Akamaru, parents. What about you?"

"...Jiraiya...where are you guys going?"

"Just walking around."

"I'll walk too."

She walked with them around the village. Sasuke came around, also crying. It must've been the rain making everyone so upset. They explained their grievances.

"And you?"

"...Mom and Dad...I was just in the clan's village...and...it's just like it used to be...but my mom hasn't dusted in a while...it's weird...I miss them..."

He joined their depressed group as they walked in the rain. Then came Kurenai. She was also clearly upset. She walked next to Shikamaru after noticing he was smoking. Chouji later joined the Asuma grieving group. Soon everyone's teammates and wives and husbands came looking. A rookie 9 reunion. Team Gai came too. Every sensei was there other than Asuma, even Kakashi. They walked into a bar and drank away the tears as the reminisced about the good ol' days.

"We're so damn old. Look at us. Remember when we were genin? Remember?"

They all raised a glass to that.

"I feel like we never see each other anymore. We all used to be so close...no Ino."

"i don't think she can handle this village anymore."

Tsunade and Kakashi sympathized with the fact that they were the only surviving members of their teams. They kept reminiscing about the adventures they went on as kids. As preteens as teenagers. As Team 7 and 8 and 9 and 10.

"Remember when I cut my hair?"

"That was pretty impressive, all of the sudden you could fight."

"Ha, damn I wish Ino was here."

Two black and soaking figures came in and shook off. Ino and Deidara, they had tips from the Akatsuki but couldn't find any authority figures. They joined and Sakura repeated her hair story, Ino told hers. They kept talking for hours on end. The good ol' days. It was hard to accept that they weren't the rising generation. They were the ones everyone was expecting to retire soon.

"Where do the years go?"

"...Damn I hate being so old. I miss my prime you guys."

"Me too. Look at us. Married with kids."

"I like being married, being in love. It's just so much more scandalous when you're sixteen. Everything is."

They drank to that. Before they knew it they'd talked from 3 in the morning to almost ten in the morning. The bartender noticed not one of them was drunk. A slight buzz for Lee but even he had kept his head. They had talked about everything from birth to the academy to the chuunin exams to the invasion to everything they could. They had to go home. They cried as they said goodbye like it'd be the last time they'd ever see each other. Ino and Deidara had to relay some information to Tsunade.

"Do they know Gaara's here too?"

"They might but I don't think they're going after him anymore. We're more worried about Naruto. Madara and Kisame are really tracking him. Just keep an eye on them. They've invaded other villages looking for supplies but disguised. Very well disguised."

"Thanks you two."

While they informed Tsunade, Kakashi went home with Naruto and Gaara and they ate breakfast.

Minato woke up when he heard the door open.

"Are you guys just getting in-who's this guy?"

"You must know. This is Kakashi sensei. He trained me and Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Sakura when we were just kids."

They spoke, he saw his eye. He was impressed. It was weird to think his parents had a life before him. Naruto and Gaara kept thinking about all of their adventures from the past. That day they'd go back to the market to ride the teacups. That became a tradition on their anniversary. Ino visited much more often. Tsunade then named Naruto hokage, four years later he was still loving it.

BOTTOM NOTE: Yeah these last chapters are real long. They're the last ones, of course they're gonna be long.


	112. Akatsuki

RECAP: The fourth of the last chapters

Though they were both Kage now they always celebrated their anniversary. Their anniversary came up, they rode the teacups, made love multiple times, danced like they did on their wedding night, reminisced, loved each other and held each other like they did when they were sixteen. They got back and Naruto checked in with the elders.

"We've got a strong pocket of chakra coming towards the front gates."

"...Well what is it?"

"We don't know. But they seem to have the chakra of Jinchuuriki. You and your husband'll need to go check it out, you're the only ones who could suppress this if need be. Bring some back-up of course."

"Of course. How much time do I have?"

"...About four hours. Go prepare."

Naruto sent messengers to everyone excluding all children except Naru and Shisui. He went home and told Gaara what was going on. Minato over-heard on got curious.

"Are you guys gonna be alright?"

"There's always a risk."

"You scared?"

"No I'm more confused. These two to four people have the same chakra capabilities as me and your father. I don't know anyone like that. I think the chakra reader must be too tired."

"...Be careful."

"Alright, no matter what happens, you stay here alright?"

"Fine, fine...not even if I'm really curious?"

"Not even then."

They kissed him goodbye and he called Izuna to see what he knew. The same amount. Naruto and Gaara and the rest assembled at the front gates.

"Anyone have an idea of who this is?"

Itachi knew.

"...Naruto...it's Madara and Kisame. There's no one else it could be. They're here for you."

"I can take em!"

"...They've been preparing for almost 6 years now..."

"I got this! Alright, start evacuating the citizens. Keep about 30% of the chuunin out here and 9% of jounin out here and send the rest to surround the village. And we will wait. We've got about two more hours before they're here unless they increase speed so let's hurry it up with the civilians."

They did. Two hours passed. Ninja surrounded the village while some were dispersed within it. Nato and Izuna had decided to be some of the ninja dispersed within the village.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's some super ninja and we'll defeat him and be the most revered ninja ever!"

"...Okay. But why so much security, I mean why the evac?"

"...Good point...I'm sure we don't have to worry."

Naruto was eagerly awaiting Madara on a rooftop. Trying to see how much longer he'd have to wait. The others joined him, worried he'd get himself killed.

"I'm gonna slit that bastard's throat."

"...He's not here yet, concentrate."

"Right."

In a split second Madara and Kisame were past the out ring of defense and on a rooftop across from theirs.

"Well Naruto. It's been a long time."

"Hard to believe you're not in a retirement home."

"I'm in the best shape of my life. Hope you are too. This wont be fun if it's too easy Naruto."

Gaara stepped in front of Naruto. Itachi did too. He was wondering how Madara could possibly still be alive. Minato and Izuna had found a great place to watch. They heard the name Madara and both were struck with fear.

"They're in danger, it's Madara!"

"We can't do anything. We'll just distract them, don't get any ideas."

Minato watched as they threw futile attacks at Madara, he dodged so easily and threw them back worse. They were thinking about stepping in and helping but they were scared. They were all attempting to protect Naruto while he was trying to protect everyone else. Madara was using his easy jutsu's on them all, leaving them clinging to life. All of them bleeding and batter and half-conscious. He grabbed Naruto and got him on a higher rooftop, giving him the upper hand. Gaara looked terrified but Naruto couldn't see it, he was losing blood and about to attempt to kill Madara. Madara's old eyes must've missed the kunai in his hand.

Kisame swooped in and continued to restrain Naruto. Gaara was beyond frustration. It hadn't been too easy for them to take Naruto, they weren't as young as they used to be. Minato and Izuna stepped out of the shadows to get a better look. Minato noticed Gaara kept having to wipe his tears. Tears of fear and frustration and anger. Gaara saw them.

"Nato, leave!"

"No, why do they want dad?"

"Nato get out of here!"

Sakura grabbed the two of them and threw them in an alley.

"This isn't your fight. If you stay out there your fathers cannot fight well enough to save their own asses! Stay here dammit!"

She left. They stayed. They were in some sort of standoff. Kisame was preparing Naruto to be extracted. The other ninja's attacked had absolutely no affect on the two of them. The six years they used to prepare were helping. Madara was staring down all of them.

"Itachi. I thought you'd be dead at this age."

"..."

"Men your age are meant to die in battle."

They started to extract Kyuubi. Naruto couldn't fight back. Gaara was screaming and attempting to kill them but it wasn't working. Naruto went into another realm, another realm with the nine tails. Waking up in the familiar dark cell, slightly flooded with water.

"Naruto...they're getting me out of here."

"DAMMIT!"

"It may sound sappy but I don't want you to die either. Once I'm half out the rest will follow, I'll try and break it off then. Then I wont be under their control and you'll have a chance."

"...You're being nice?"

"...That man will make us Jubi...I will not be morphed into one demon. We were separated for a reason Namikaze. You've gotta wake up and wake up soon or the world will plummet into chaos again."

"That's what you want! You want chaos! Why should I trust you?"

"I don't want chaos! I want to raise it myself! I can't very well do that if I'm combined with the other demons."

"...Alright...you'll probably just be sealed into someone else anyway."

"No one can hold me."

"...Right. Let's do this...maybe in another life we could be friends. Like Killer Bee and Hachibi."

"Hachibi's a fool. You are too for thinking such trash."

"You really are just a bitch. Let's get this over with. Hope life goes well for you."

"It's gonna hurt. I'll lend you my chakra to kill Madara."

"...Alright, I can do it."

Naruto woke up and Madara and Kisame got aggrivated. Naruto was able to use Kyuubi's chakra for almost a full minute as he decapitated Madara. Kyuubi left him and he collapsed on the rooftop. Gaara ran to him. The others attempted to seal Kurama into Minato but failed. He was free. Free to raise hell. Naruto was free too, free of his demon. Kisame fled and the others ran to the rooftop, including Minato and Izuna.

"Dad what's going on!"

Naruto was breathing heavy and bleeding heavy. Gaara picked him up and Sakura helped them to the hospital. Minato clutched at his collar and squeezed Izuna's hand.

"Dad what's happening?"

"...I think it'll be okay."

Minato squeezed Izuna's hand tighter and they start towards the hospital like the others.

"He said it'd be ok. Don't worry."

"...No...no he said he thinks it'll be ok...he always say 'it'll be ok'...he never puts the 'I think'...what if something's going really wrong?"

"You're reading too much into that."

"...Yeah...maybe you're right..."

They got to the hospital. Naruto was just coming out of his unconsciousness. Sakura got him on a gurney and started diagnosing him. Naruto already knew what was happening. Gaara was sobbing, he'd taken Lady Chiyo's life in his revival, they had no Lady Chiyo here. Gaara was clutching Naruto's hand and had the other on his face.

"Naruto, you listen you're living."

"...Gaara, please, don't do that to yourself."

"No dammit! You don't get to die! You're living do you hear me?"

"Gaara, I love you, more than anything in the world."

"NO! Don't you start saying your goodbyes!"

"..."

The rookie 9 flooded in with Minato and Izuna leading. Minato and Sasuke dashed to Naruto's side. He was smiling and crying. Gaara was just crying and clenching his teeth. Minato deduced what was happening and started crying himself. Kakashi was there, he wouldn't cry, he'd seen Naruto's father die and now this. He had no more tears left.

"Minato, you too, I love you too."

"...Dad..."

"It'll be ok Nato, I'll keep an eye on you. Sasuke...I love you too, one of my best friends."

"Naruto don't say goodbyes."

"Look at Sakura. Does she look like she thinks I'll be ok?"

Sakura was covering her mouth shaking her head. They wheeled him to a hospital bed, more comfortable. Sakura continued trying to work on him. Gaara sat up in the bed behind him leaving Naruto's head against Gaara's chest. Gaara held both of his hands and put his head down on top of Naruto's. Sasuke, Kakashi and Minato went with him.

"Sakura, please. You can fix him right-"

"Gaara, don't do that. Don't put that pressure on her. Sakura you're the best medical nin ever, one of my best friends, I love you. Gaara, I love you more than anything. I'll wait for you over there."

"You wont have to, we're going to die together when we're old and grey. You'll see your grandkids."

"No I wont. But you will, you're going to live to be and old man."

"Not without you! I wont!"

"...Gaara...I really love you more than I can express...will you sing it to me?"

"...If you don't die..."

"Please..."

Gaara was sobbing and holding Naruto so tight it hurt. His hand was clasping his so tight but Naruto's hand was weakening and he could feel it. Sakura was sobbing too, knowing the outcome.

"Sakura, use my chakra to save him!"

"No Gaara...I don't want you to do that. I want you to live. This is how it should be. I'm glad we got our anniversary at the teacups. It's my favorite part of the year. I love you so much Gaara."

"Don't die...don't die."

"Please sing it, I'm getting a little scared."

"Take me with you."

"I can't but I love you. I love you so so much."

"...Ok...I'll sing it...but please don't die..."

"I'm so sorry."

"...Naruto no..."

"I love you."

"Oh God I love you so much, Sakura help him!"

"No, Gaara calm down. I love you all."

"Oh God Naruto don't go."

"I love you."

"Don't go don't go."

"I'll watch over you, I'll miss you but I'll wait. I'll see you again."

"No, don't leave me."

"Believe me I don't want to. I love you Gaara."

"I love you too Naruto."

"Minato gets our rings remember. Remember that. I love you."

"I love you so much."

"Will you sing it to me. I'm scared...I can't see you."

"Of course. I love you. Don't be scared, I'm right here."

Gaara managed a half smile as he got in Naruto's line of vision. He started singing Naruto 'You Are My Sunshine'. He kissed Naruto a few last times. Naruto didn't have the life in him to cry anymore. Everyone else was crying enough for him. Minato grabbed his hand and Naruto did his best to squeeze it. Gaara continued kissing him and singing to him until finally there was nothing left. He died. His last sight was a crying yet smiling and singing husband of his. His husband Gaara. Sakura couldn't help. Gaara started bawling.

"Oh God Naruto! He's gone! He's really gone! No!"

Sakura was going to console him but she couldn't console herself. Sasuke and Kakashi were doing the same. Minato was crying almost as hard as Gaara. He was really gone, no amount of magic chakra from Sakura was going to help this time.

"G-gaara I have to-call it."

"Oh...oh God...he's gone...my Naruto."

"Gaara I h-have to c-all it."

"He's dead."

"...Time of d-death...00:03..."

"He's gone...he's not coming back this time...he's really gone..."

"...Oh Naruto..."

"He's still warm...he can't be gone he's still warm. Sakura help him, he's still warm!"

She cried harder as she shook her head. Gaara looked at her desperately but knew she couldn't do anything. He kissed his forehead one more time and sobbed even harder as he climbed out of the bed. He put his hand on Naruto's face and kissed him one last time. Minato was still holding Naruto's hand like Gaara. They couldn't let go. No one could, Naruto was the best thing to happen to so many people. Kakashi needed something to do or he'd go crazy, losing another teammate.

"I'll go tell them."

"...Tell them that he loved them all...tell them that..."

"They know."

"Remind them."

Kakashi left and told the others, they began consoling eachother. Izuna took Minato away after he'd said goodbye, he needed to leave. Gaara refused to talk to anyone or leave Naruto's side. Sakura went through the typical procedure regarding paperwork. She took her turn in trying to get him to say his goodbyes.

"Sakura what am I gonna do without him...I can't leave his body much less live without him for the rest of my life. We've never been apart more than three days since we were sixteen."

She just hugged him, he still clung to Naruto's dead hand. He would've stayed there all day if he could've.

"What did he want?"

"...He wanted to be buried. Buried. So do that burying stuff. I'm going to be next to him."

She nodded, trying not to cry any harder than she was.

"Gaara...say goodbye."

"...I can't..."

"You have to. I need to get him ready for his funeral. You need to start grieving and mourning."

"It's only been like an hour."

"It's been 9 Gaara..."

"...I can't just leave him...he's my husband...he's my Naruto. You can't expect me to leave him here...he hates hospitals..."

"Go home...Gaara...your son...you two's son...needs you...needs his only father."

"...But...I don't want to leave him...I need to remember everything about him."

"You do. Trust me, you remember. You remember everything. Say goodbye."

"..."

Gaara turned to Naruto's body, kissed him.

"Sakura can you give me a minute?"

"...Sure."

She left him. Gaara's crying started up again.

"...Oh...I'm not ready for this Naruto. Why'd you have to leave me...I already miss you more than I can stand. I...I'm so not ready to just say goodbye to the love of my life. My husband. Why wouldn't you let me just save you...Minato needs a dad like you. I'm no good for him...I need you...I need you so much...So so much. I love you more than anything. I never wanted to leave you...I wanted us to die in our sleep, in our twin bed, the same night, holding each other. I just want you to hold me one more time...that's a lie. Once wont be enough. I want an eternity with you...I love you. You're my Naruto...I'll miss you and love you forever...I really hope you can hear me up there...because...I wanna know that you know that I love you. I can't love anyone else...not after you...I just want to be with you...and I can't...and it's awful...and I love you so much...and I...ugh...I can't leave you here...you look...like...you still...it's like...you still smell like you, you still...I want you to wake up so bad...and you're not going to...and I...oh...ok...Naruto...I'm leaving your body...but not you. We're still very much married, I wont cheat. I love you. I love you so much. We're still married...we just can't be together for a while...I don't know...how I can leave your body...without knowing if you can hear me up there. If you can't...how will I talk to you...tell you I love you every morning...like I always do...how will you know?...I don't know if this stuff works but...a sign that you can hear me...that you know what I'm saying...that you'll keep hearing me...would be fantastic. If you can give me a sign or if you can even hear me...I need to know..."

"Gaara...you should go home."

"Just a little longer Sakura...please."

She left again.

"...Just...talk to me...can you...no there's no way you can do that...how about...I don't know...just something...to let me know your listening...that you love me."

Gaara got a wave of something, it made his mind race to all of his and Naruto's best memories, their first kiss, their first date, their first time, their best days as a couple, their best days as parents, their anniversaries at the teacups. Gaara burst out crying both out sadness, nostalgia and love for Naruto.

"...Thank God...ha...you can...you can actually do that now...thank you for that...I love you...I'll still tell you that every morning...I'll still love you more and more each day...but I will miss you so much...you holding me at night, holding my hand when we go out, kissing me, hugging me, smiling at me...I'll miss you so much...it's going to hurt...but...I'll be with you soon...I promise...I love you Naruto...this is a very, very temporary goodbye."

Gaara kissed him one more time. Sakura took him out of the room and walked him home, bawling. He got home. Minato was there. Sobbing as well. Gaara sat next to him and put his arm around him and kissed his head. Sakura left them.

"Dad...I can't believe he's gone."

"...Neither can I...but...that's the way it is for ninja..."

"But dad...I keep thinking...that any minute he'll burst through the door all energetic and smiling again...I've been watching that door for an eternity and he's still not here."

Minato cried harder and Gaara pulled him closer.

"It's hard now...but it gets better. I promise."

"You can't know that dad..."

"...You're right I don't...but i trust Naruto...he's watching over us now...so we should be happy that he's...happy. In a better place, you know the cliche. He still loves us, he's still watching over us...loving us. Don't be sad."

"...How do you get over something like this?"

"I don't know..."

"...What was he to you...he's my father...so I know what it's like to lose a father...but what did you just lose?"

"...What is Izuna to you?"

"My best friend...the only person I've ever really loved."

"Naruto is my Izuna...the only person who loved me...my best friend. The only person I could even begin to think about spending my life with..."

"...Dad I miss him so much..."

"I miss him too. I miss him too. Let's get out of this house."

Still sobbing Minato nodded. They started walking around looking for somewhere that didn't remind them of Naruto.

"...Dad...I just wanna like...sleep off...all of this...just sleep for like ten years...til I can move on."

"Don't worry about moving on just yet. It'll take some time. I know that. I know it'll take time."

"...This is hard."

"It'll get easier..."

"Where should we go?"

"...I don't know."

"...Aunt Sakura's?"

"...No...we spent so much time there before you...so much..."

"What about...what about...a bar?"

"We're not going to drink this away."

"We don't have to drink. Let's just go, go and eat or something."

"...Ok..."

That's what they did. They ate at the bar. Crying into their food making it inedible. They were soon approached by sympathetic bar-goers. They didn't know what had happened but they knew they were crying. They didn't bother sharing their story, not yet.

"We should go home. We should try."

"...Oh Dad...I don't know...I know about that...that...that's a tall order..."

"...I know it is...it is for me too I swear...but we need to start somewhere."

"...Ok...alright..."

They walked home, sobbed hard when they walked into the apartment. It seemed so empty without Naruto, so empty. Like no one had ever lived there at all. Gaara and Minato said goodnight. He crawled into their twin bed. It seemed so big. He couldn't handle it, but he had to for Minato's sake. Or so he thought. His door opened.

"Dad..."

"Nato? What's wrong?"

"...I...I can't do it..."

"...It's ok...our...or...I guess...it's just my bed now...well...my bed's too small for both of us, come on."

"...Dad...I'm so sad."

"I am too, it's ok to be sad."

"...I...I've never been this sad...I can't stop crying."

Gaara got up and hugged him.

"It's ok...I know it's weird to be this sad."

"I feel like...I just...I can't take how I feel."

"It's ok, I know exactly how you feel. I do. I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"I'm sorry you do. I can't imagine losing Izuna...dad this is so painful."

"Just...think about all the great times we've had together, as a family. I know it's hard to be in this much pain but you wouldn't and I wouldn't trade any of those memories for anything, even if it means this much pain."

"...Yeah...I wouldn't but...I wish he was here."

"He's still watching over us, the same energetic Naruto we know and love, he's still taking care of us."

"..."

"Come on, let's sleep."

They walked back to Minato's room with the queen sized bed. They fell asleep a few hours later. They drifted through the next few days. Then came the funeral. Minato couldn't help but sob uncontrollably. Gaara was doing the same. They watched them put him in the ground. Sakura and Sasuke were desperately trying to console the two of them. Afterwords the whole rookie 9 took them out to eat. Gaara and Minato didn't really want to go but they didn't want to go back to the house. It was pretty silent. Nobody was crying anymore, probably dehydrated. Minato and Izuna were walking around the block. Neji was the first to break the silence.

"...Now what?"

No one responded for a while. Finally Sakura said something.

"...We grieve...then try and move on."

"Move on? Move on. Just...just forget about him?"

"No not forget Gaara-"

Gaara's eyes were welling up.

"I get that this isn't such a huge loss for all of you but this is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. The absolute worst."

"Gaara we're all grieving, we get it."

"No you don't! You don't get it. None of you knows what I'm going through, or what Minato's going through...you can't."

"..."

"I've never wanted to die so much in my life...and it scares me that it doesn't scare me...I'll never be with Naruto again as long as I live...none of you can understand that...you can't..."

"..."

"...I don't even know what to do with myself...I can't go home and sleep in that bed...or the couch...I can't go through his stuff...I can't do anything...without feeling suicidal...it's the weirdest thing I've ever felt...but I just want to be with Naruto."

"...I get that...we're all married...we can't imagine losing them...we may not know how this feels but...we no it's not something that's easy to deal with or get over..but we're here for you."

"I wish he was too..."

"We all do."

"...I can't believe he's really gone...I just...I can't believe it."

They stayed a little while longer. They all invited themselves over to Gaara and Naruto's apartment afterwords. Gaara didn't feel like entertaining. They slowly left. Leaving Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba. Gaara was tired and his face was raw. He'd been staring at a picture of him and Naruto on their first anniversary at the teacups.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed."

He got up without saying anything and went into his room. Sakura looked over at Sasuke who got up to go talk to Gaara. He was lingering at the dresser. Holding one of Naruto's shirts.

"...Smells just like him..."

"Gaara..."

"I...miss him so much...it hurts so bad..."

"It must be hard to lose someone so important but you need to give yourself time."

"...But how much time?..."

"As much time as you need."

"What if that's the rest of my life...what if I never get over him."

"You're never getting over Naruto, it wont happen."

"..."

"But I believe you can get over his death."

"...Well...I'm glad someone believes that."

"Gaara it could take longer than you hope-"

"What if it takes shorter...what if I get over him too fast...what if I didn't love him like he loved me."

"Don't even say that. He still loves you just as much as you love him."

"...You guys aren't going to start forcing me to meet someone else are you?"

"...I don't think it'd be fair...Naruto's your soulmate...it wouldn't be fair to whoever you dated."

"...I wont date...I'm still dedicated to him. I still love him. I vowed I always would and that wasn't a lie."

BOTTOM NOTE: Okay so I just had a minor panic attack since I read up on stuff and it turns out that you aren't married in heaven. I literally flipped out. It makes me so incredibly sad. But I guess if and when you go to heaven you're not gonna be sad so...til then. Oh and yeah I know it's long.


	113. The End

RECAP: The fifth/ last bit of the last chapters. I'll miss this one, my first one, I don't know if you loved it but I really did. This was my favorite to write, my first technical and official one to write and yeah I got side-tracked and wrote others but this one is my homebase. I want to write another Naruto x Gaara but I don't think I can. I love this one a lot and yes I'm sad this is the last one. I've got more lined up though. Hopefully shorter.

Almost two years past. Konohamaru was named the seventh hokage like Naruto had planned. Minato was getting better faster. Gaara had barely improved from the day he died. Izuna was there to help Minato though. They hadn't moved anything in the apartment in two years. Gaara had Naruto's ring on his finger along with his own. He wanted Naruto to be buried with it but they were heirlooms. Sakura and Sasuke were over there constantly trying to cheer him up. He hadn't had a good day since, it was either a bad day or an even worse day for him.

Sakura and Sasuke were over again. Gaara was standing on their balconey, thinking about Naruto as usual. Sakura and Sasuke were doing the same thing.

"You know my mom and his mom were like best friends. It took us a long time to be best friends."

"I don't know why I'm not better. Minato is doing so good...I feel like he died yesterday."

"Me too...I can't believe he's gone honestly. I thought he'd outlive us all."

"I keep expecting him to come in while I'm asleep or while I'm watching TV or something. His smile and...and...our bed seems so huge without him in it...it's like I'm drowning in just lack of Naruto every night."

"...I never thought I'd miss him this much. Never. I miss him more than I...it's bad to say this but...I miss him more than my father...and maybe my mother."

"...He's watching over us...I wish I could watch over him."

"I do too. I wish we could go back in time to when Sakura was still pregnant. We were all so happy."

"...I just want to be with again...so much...like...after two years...I wake up and turn over...to his side. Like I'm gonna kiss him goodmorning. His pillow still smells like him and I...I wake up every morning and have to remind myself...that I will never do that again...ever."

"It's hard when someone dies."

Gaara and Sasuke both started crying.

"...Naruto's the only person on this earth that has ever loved me unconditionally...that wasn't family. He just loved me for who I was. That day on the teacups...we both say...used to say...it was the best day of our lives...because it was...and that's why we spend...spent our anniversaries there...because there were so many happy memories...I want to be happy. When I think of our happy memories I don't want to cry...I want to smile...and remember him...but I can't do that when he's gone...I can't do anything when he's gone."

"...You two...can only thrive...when you're together. Maybe you just need to survive."

"You're right...but I can't give up trying to be happy...he'll never forgive me."

"I have a trick that helps me sometimes. Just picture Naruto up there, like ripping his hair out because you get to eat ramen or something. Or laughing hard at an awkward moment you're having or laughing with you when you make a great joke."

"...Ha...thanks Sasuke."

Gaara wiped his eyes and smiled. The first smile of two years.

"I'm gonna see him again. I'm going to see my Naruto."

"...When you do one day...tell him...tell him me and Sakura say hi. And that Naru misses him alot, misses her mentor. Konohamaru is always trying to do just as well as him in the hokage's office. Shi misses him like Naru. 3 misses you and him, your banter, everthing about you two that livened the hospital. The rest of the rookie 9 miss your and his friendships. Miss them terribly. His birthday is possibly the saddest day in this village, but I don't have to tell you that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just in case...if it's...not possible...to watch over...if it's not I want him to know...he was missed. He made good friends and he was dearly missed."

"I'll tell him if I have to. But who says I'm dying first?"

Minato walked in the apartment. He joined them on the balcony. Sasuke gave them some privacy. Gaara started to attempt to memorize every last detail of Minato, thinking maybe today he'd see Naruto, it could be any time anywhere and he wanted to be ready. It made him nervous and he reached for his collar again.

"What's wrong dad?"

"What did you do today?"

"I...I went to see Izuna...I went to Ichiraku's..."

"How's Izuna?"

"He told the rest of his graduating class about us."

"Cute."

"...Was that a smile?"

"Sasuke made it happen. He told me to picture Naruto up there, laughing at awkward moment and being jealous of us eating his ramen. And I know that's exactly what he's doing up there."

"Good for you dad...now that I think about it he's probably laughed at so much stuff I've done. Like when I met Izuna's friends, I made such and idiot of myself. He probably laughed..."

"...Makes me happy to know he's laughing somewhere."

"You're making him happy. Seeing you smile again."

A few years later their sensei's passed. They visited their graves practically daily. Soon Tsunade died too. Izuna and Minato married. Shisui and Naru settled down with their own spouses too. As did everyone else's children. Years and years later, after all their traditions and all their love and all their time together the rookie 9 passed. Almost simultaneously. They died together like they fought together, like they played together, like they learned together, like they lived together. Buried together, mourned equally by children and friends. Gone to the after life together to be with the dearly departed looking after their kids, their remaining family their remaining friends. They were rejoined with their dearly missed parents and senseis.

Gaara was the second of the rookie 9 to go, the first being Naruto. His suffering was over, he'd made it, with the same time of death as Naruto, 00:03. Minato, Sakura and Sasuke cried over his body. He saw what Naruto must've seen so many many years go. Suddenly he was more limber. No longer an old man with grandchildren. A teenager, 16. It was bright wherever he was, Sasuke was wrong, he could see them. He could also see Naruto, young and happy and smiling. Gaara sobbed, collapsed and turned around as he hugged his knees. Naruto ran towards him and hugged him from behind.

"Oh Naruto. Is it really you?"

"Gaara, I've been waiting for you for so long. I'm so glad you're here."

"I've missed you, so so much Naruto. You're the only person I could ever love. The only person."

"I was watching, I know. You're so cute."

Gaara couldn't stop smiling, he was really there, really talking to Naruto, really kissing Naruto, really hugging Naruto, talking and smiling at and dancing with and holding his Naruto.

"So no what? Forever like this? Just you and me?"

"Not forever. Minato's coming. Our friends even sooner. It'll be like before. I love you."

Gaara smiled bigger than Naruto had ever seen as he cried tears of joy.

"I love you so much. We've never been apart so long."

"Weird huh?"

"I really missed you. No one is as funny or as energetic as you. Or as loving...and that was hard to live with."

"I would've killed to climb into that twin bed with you one more time. Everytime I saw you going to sleep alone, crying. I wanted to be there so bad it hurt."

"I'm so glad you're here now. Or rather that I'm here now right?"

Naruto smiled and kissed him. Gaara had been missing that for about forty years.

"And look at us, all young."

"This is the age that we met each other at. I don't know how it's decided though. I don't care, I love you whether your sixteen or sixty four."

"I'm so happy right now...I haven't been in happy in a long time."

"I just wanted you to come here...but I didn't want you to leave Minato."

"We're gonna be buried together."

"I know, I can't wait."

"I think Minato'll be fine."

"He's got his Izuna."

"And I've got you."

"Remember when I died?"

"Yeah."

"Sing it again."

Naruto took the lead and began dancing with Gaara as he hummed and sang 'You Are My Sunshine', just like their wedding night.

"If this is a dream..."

"It's not. I'd tell you."

"...You make me happy...when skies are gray..."

"You'll never know...dear."

"How much I love you."

"Please don't take my Sunshine away."

"I can do this for eternity."

"Good. I can't wait."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on, time to meet the parents. By the way your mother loves me."

Gaara giggled and kissed him over and over.

They all led good lives. Righted all wrongs, made amends with all senseis and enemies, loved, were loved, were happy, felt joy. Felt the pure bliss and happiness that children bring. They made the village, the land, the world a better place by being there. By living the way they did. The hospital was renamed after Sakura. Minato's donation to the market place fair kept the teacups up and running for generations to come. Gaara and Naruto's movements as Kage made waves, the best kind. They'd be remembered. Minato grieved for both of them a great amount. As did Izuna. He loved his dads but he had his own family to worry about now. It was hard to think of them as never brightening up a room with their love ever again. Never kissing his head goodnight again. Never would Naruto and Gaara smile at their son. Never. Not until his time came. Which was far in the future, he had his life to live with Izuna. One day they'd all be rejoined with their parents. One day, they'd be looking down on their friends and family, wondering where their prime had gone and if they'd be alright without them on earth.

One day.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too."

[End Story]


End file.
